LA DERNIERE FANTAISIE
by Ryuuketsu-Chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il six mois après le retour de Sora et Riku sur l'île? Pourquoi Riku est-il immédiatement mis à l'écart? Pourquoi Sora n'agit pas pour aider son meilleur ami? Que compte faire le Roi pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve?
1. La Descente Fatale

**Salut salut! Aujourd'hui c'est la sortie du dernier Kingdom Hearts ( ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir attendre une semaine au moins avant de l'avoir en magasin chez moi... )et pour cette occasion voici ce que j'avais imaginé comme suite. **

**Prend en compte Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, 358/2 et Kingdom hearts II **

**Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi LA DERNIERE FANTASIE. c'est juste qu'en éditant le premier chapitre je l'ai renommé ldf et je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour un titre alors je me suis essayée à un truc: tous les titres de chapitre auront pour initial L D F. Donc si les titres ne veulent pas dire grands choses, ils sont pourtant en rapport avec ce qui se passe dans le chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai très mal au ventre en publiant cette fiction, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré le fait que je vous serve la seconde édition de cette histoire, je ne suis pas très sûre de l'effet qu'il aura... **

**Pas d'AkuRoku et non... anti AkuRoku oblige ^^ mais fiction Yaoi quand même vous me connaissez ( ou pas) vous vous doutez bien de ce qui va se passer entre les personnages... (ou pas) **

**En espérant que ça plaira...  
**

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie **

**Chapitre1: La Descente Fatale**

Six mois. Voilà six moins qu'ils étaient rentrés. Les héros. Rentrés d'une longue quête qui avait trop durée pour les pauvres familles qui attendaient le retour de leur enfant avec impatience.

Sora et Riku étaient des Héros.

Ils avaient combattu le mal l'un aux côtés de l'autre, s'étaient entraidés quand il le fallait et avaient fait preuve d'un courage immense pour sauver tous les mondes .

Ils étaient enfin de retour.

Le retour de Kairi avait été perçu comme un miracle, une promesse que l'on avait entendue et qu'on allait bientôt rendre réel. Elle était bien rentrée et avait racontée toute l'histoire, tout ce qui c'était passé en ajoutant parfois quelques petits détailles pour enjoliver la réalité. Mais tout son récit était vrai elle avait apporté avec elle une nouvelle encore meilleur.

Le retour des garçons.

Sora et Riku étaient des Héros.

Ils avaient combattu le mal l'un aux côtés de l'autre, s'étaient entraidés quand il le fallait et avaient fait preuve d'un courage immense pour sauver tous les mondes … en partie oui.

Parce que pour Riku, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même vérité. C'était Sora qui était le héros, c'était Sora qui avait combattu le mal et les ténèbres, seul face aux Sans-cœurs, c'était Sora qui avait sauvé les mondes, c'était Sora le Maître de la Keyblade. Pas Riku.

Le retour de Kairi avait été perçu comme un miracle, une promesse que l'on avait entendue et qu'on allait bientôt rendre réel. Elle était bien rentrée et avait racontée toute l'histoire, tout ce qui c'était passé en ajoutant parfois quelques petits détailles pour enjoliver la réalité. Mais tout son récit était vrai elle avait apporté avec elle une nouvelle encore meilleur. Ou peut être pas. Elle avait raconté l'histoire et avait rajouté quelques petits détails certes, mais des détails qui avaient une certaine conséquence.

Survenus de nulle part, Riku et Sora avaient fait leur apparition sur Destiny Island comme l'avait prédit la jeune fille. La fête avait été soigneusement préparée pour accueillir le héros.

Quand Sora fut arrivé, le sourire qui irradiait de son visage se retrouva agrémenté de quelques larmes de joie et d'exténuation. Ce sentiment fort de se sentir vivant et de sentir la reconnaissance des gens lui faisaient chaud au cœur, tellement qu'il en oublia bien vite son meilleur ami qui était toujours légèrement dans les vapes.

Le Roi les avait quittés juste avant qu'ils ne repartent pour la ville, les laissant tous les trois se retrouver comme ils auraient dû le faire plus tôt. Sora et Kairi s'avouèrent leur amour réciproque dans la crainte d'avoir à se séparer une fois de plus et pour de bon. Et l'argenté était resté là, sur le côté. Si ça n'avait été le moment où ils avaient atterri dans l'eau et où elle avait prononcé son nom, Riku aurait cru qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle resta près de Sora, accrochée à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait sérieusement. Il avait voulu s'approché d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, même s'il ne la tenait plus trop dans son cœur en y repensant bien, mais ça faisait du bien de voir Sora sourire autant. Une étreinte n'allait pas le tuer. Mais elle si à parement, à en croire le violent recul qu'elle avait pris par rapport à lui le laissa de marbre… pourquoi une telle réaction? Que lui avait il fait? Il était quand même parti au départ pour la chercher et la ramener sur l'île! Quelle ingrate avait il pensé, dans un air bon enfant, sans le moindre reproche, juste pour en rire. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il venait de rentrer, enfin, alors les questions existentielles c'étaient pour plus tard. Place à la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ou pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent en ville tout le monde était, un accueil digne d'un Roi était là pour eux, tous les habitants de la ville c'étaient réunis sur la place et avaient fêté le retour triomphale du héros. Oui du héros. Parce que la seule chose que Riku avait récolté étaient des regards noirs et méfiants, soit même de simple têtes tournées au moment d'un bonjour amicale et franc… personne ne semblait vouloir lui adresser la parole. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais estimait avoir payé sa dette en sauvant Sora plus d'une fois, sans même qu'il ne le sache et sans jamais lui avoir demandé un quelconque remerciement ou dédommagement en retour.

Mais le pire de tout fut au moment de rentrer chez lui, quand il s'était rendu compte que personne ne se préoccupait de lui et qu'il avait sentit que sa présence n'était pas vraiment souhaitée, il rentra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir. Pourtant, lui aussi avait fait un voyage difficile, voir plus difficile que celui de Sora ou du moins plus éprouvent.

Quand il passa le petit portail pour fouler la pelouse fraîchement coupée du jardin, il laissa échappé un soupir d'aise. Ça faisait quand même du bien d'être à la maison. Il entra dans la maison et appela ses parents pour leur signaler son arrivée, comme s'il avait quitté la maison le matin même et qu'il était parti en cours.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les bras ouverts de ses parents qui le reçurent mais un hurlement de colère sous lequel se cachait une haine presque palpable. «

-Tu oses revenir ici après ce que tu as essayé de faire? Tu as voulu tuer Sora alors que lui voulait nous sauver! Tu n'es qu'un traître Riku! Et Kairi? Comment as-tu pu? Je ne veux pas te voir à la maison, ne remet jamais plus les pieds ici. Tu n'es plus chez toi! »

Il avait reculé quelques pas, laissant tomber le sac que le Roi lui avait donné avec toutes ses affaires sur le sol, son regard était horrifié, comment? Ses parents, ses propres parents qui lui avait tant manqué le mettaient à la porte? Son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, son cœur avait manqué un battement lui faisant perdre sa respiration. Sa vision se brouilla pendant quelques secondes le temps qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'on lui demandait et là il eu un vertige qui le fit tomber par terre.

-Pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait? Je… j'ai souffert moi aussi… je me suis battu pour Sora… j'ai…

-Tais toi! Tout ce que tu dis es faux! Tu le sais. Arrête de mentir! Tu as voulu tuer Sora!

-Papa… je … jamais…

-Tu sais ce qui est pire? C'est que tu n'ais même pas réussit parce que là au moins tu aurais pu dire que c'était sa faute. Mais t'es tellement incapable que tu t'es fait battre comme un merdeux!

-Et Kairi, Riku. Comment Est-ce que tu as pu?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez?

-Je ne veux même pas en parler! T'es même pas capable de te trouver une fille, il faut que tu la forces pour faire ce genre de choses?

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu as voulu violer Kairi? Même ça t'as pas été capable de faire… elle a eu de la chance de s'échapper avant que tu n'ais fait quoi que ce soit.

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas ces mensonges?

Alors que son père lui ordonnait de quitter la maison pour la dernière fois, sans lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait, Riku laissa couler ses larmes alors que sa mère se tordait de douleur émotionnelle devant son fils qu'elle venait de mettre à la porte.

Après çela il avait essayer de quitter l'île pour aller vivre ailleurs comme à Twilight Town ou Radiant Garden, mais le Roi l'avait persuadé de rester et malgré ça, Riku avait tenté de s'en aller à plusieurs repris, mais la sourie l'avait toujours rattrapé. Ce que Riku n'avait pas saisi dès le départ c'était que s'il restait à Destiny Island, il allait devoir reprendre les cours dans son lycée. Impossible, le Roi allait quand même comprendre qu'il n'allait pas survivre psychologiquement au milieu des élèves qui allaient le maltraiter. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne changea pas de décision. Riku réussit à trouver logement dans l'internat du lycée dans lequel il passait ses journées, ses week-end et ses vacances… seul.

Pour les habitants de l'île il était devenu un rebut. Le traître. Il avait attenté à la vie de leur héros plusieurs fois dans le but de contrôler les ténèbres et de devenir plus fort pour tout détruire. Bien sûr tout était faux.

Kairi avait ajouté ses petits détails pour une raison que Riku ne comprenait pas bien… pourquoi souhaitait elle le voir souffrir à ce point? Qu'avait il fait? Et Sora… Jamais il n'avait pris part pour le défendre de quoi que ce soit, il n'avait jamais réfuté la version de Kairi, le faisant passer pour un assassin. Il profitait de sa situation de héros, tout le monde lui tournait autour et à Kairi aussi par conséquent puisqu'ils sortaient tous les deux ensembles officiellement, chose qu'elle se plaisait à faire remarquer à Riku par de petits regards accompagnés de l'éternel sourire de la traîtresse comme il l'appelait. Elle se fichait de lui. Comme si c'était un jeu.

Mais pour l'heure…il était dans sa chambre d'internat, un Mercredi matin comme tous les autres où il allait pouvoir dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure puisqu'il n'avait pas cours ce jour là… malheureusement pour lui, il se réveilla tôt et n'ayant aucune envie de se lever et de faire quoi que ce soit, il resta dans son lit à regarder le plafond et réfléchit encore et encore à sa situation et à « pourquoi Kairi chercherait elle à le faire souffrir? »

Même si après tout, ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas tout à fait faux:

Oui il avait rejoint les ténèbres mais non ce n'était pas pour détruire le monde et être plus puissant.

Oui il s'était battu contre Sora et avait perdu mais ce n'était pas pour le tuer.

Oui il avait rejoint les ténèbres mais sans lui, Sora serait encore dans sa capsule et s'il ne s'y trouvait plus il serait mort par la faute de Xemnas.

Sans lui Sora serait probablement mort. Mais ça elle ne s'était pas donné la peine d'y penser et personne n'avait eu envie d'y penser. L'argenté se forçait à maintenir une certaine allure, une certaine santé mentale devant les autres, ses résultats scolaires étaient bons, quand les profs ne s'amusaient pas à lui baisser volontairement les notes, mais leur élève, aussi coupable qu'ils pouvaient bien le penser était quand même une valeur intellectuelle sûre. Alors à quoi bon?

Les rares moments où il craquait était dans sa chambre ou dans la douche, parce qu'il savait que personne ne pourrait le voir ni l'entendre. Les chambres à côtés et en face étant inoccupées il se permettait quand même de se laisser aller à pleurer.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait était de se dire qu'il avait un an de plus que Sora et que par conséquent il n'allai pas être dans sa classe. Dire que ça avait toujours été leur rêve de partager les mêmes bancs en cours…

Maintenant il était seul pour de bon… après tout il avait été seul durant sa quête et jamais personne ne lui avait tendu la main en lui proposant de l'aide pour se relever. Même blessé, Riku avait avancé pour protéger son ami. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, sauver les personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Pour ces personnes, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans le Château Oblivion dans lequel il avait affronté bons nombres de membres de l'organisation et personne ne l'avait aidé à avancer… même le Roi ne devait pas savoir un certain nombre de choses, sinon il serait intervenu lui-même pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pour finalement tomber de fatigue dans une position peu confortable. À force de repenser à ce qui lui était arrivé il s'était endormi en se retrouvant à rêver des membres de l'organisation, surtout Marluxia et Zexion.

Mais quand il se retrouva réveillé par la première sonnerie de la matinée c'était le visage et la voix d'Axel qu'il avait en tête comme s'il était tout près de lui, en lui, comme s'il le hantait et c'est bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Il se leva en essayant d'éviter les vertiges du matin et s'en alla prendre une douche pour retirer le voile de transpiration qu'y était apparu à son réveil.

Il allait rincer ses cheveux pleins de shampooing quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Pris au dépourvu et ne voyant pas hurler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre pour demander qui était de l'autre côté alors il sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette assez large et la mise autour de sa taille pour cacher sa virilité et une autre afin d'empêcher ses cheveux de goûter partout dans la chambre. Il alla jusque devant la porte et ouvrit pour se retrouver face au proviseur du lycée.

-Heu… Monsieur, je ne savais pas…

-Tu crois que c'est une tenue pour accueillir ton proviseur?

-J'étais dans la douche et je ne…

-Silence, je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi. Je te présente ton nouveau colocataire. Riku ouvrit grands ses yeux, si il y avait une chose qui ne lui plairait pas c'était bien de partager sa chambre avec un inconnu et d'avoir à se retenir devant lui…

-Je ne sais pas si je vais… il y a d'autres chambres et…

-C'est pourtant avec toi qu'il a demander à être. Bien, vous vous connaissez, je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations. Au revoir. Le proviseur s'en alla, laissant passer devant lui le nouveau venu.

-Axel. La voix de Riku ne semblait pas surprise, elle était même calme et posée comme si elle s'attendait en quelque sorte à se qui venait de se préparer. C'était même logique. Il rit en secouant la tête se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

-Salut Ri-Chan.

-Ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plait. Entre, tu ne veux quand même pas attraper la crève non? Il se poussa et le laissa entrer. Il rentra et regarda l'intérieur de se qui allait être son nouveau chez lui. Deux lits une place étaient posés de chaque côté d'une fenêtre qui faisait la séparation, deux bureaux étaient positionnés face au mur où se trouvait la porte et la salle de bain était en rentrant à gauche. Le roux entra dans celle-ci et se rendit compte qu'une autre porte était dans la salle d'eau, parce que oui, la salle de bain était commune avec la chambre inhabitée d'à côté. Son sac sur le dos, il le laissa tomber sur le second lit qu'il s'appropria.

-Bon et bien, installe toi, moi je vais finir de prendre ma douche.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Axel, la chambre était bien rangée. Il aurait très bien pu la laisser dans le désordre le plus complet, personne ne venait le voir, il était seul… mais non, Riku était maniaque et aimait que les choses soient bien rangées. Une bonne chose pour le roux qui était d'une nature très désordonnée.

Pendant ce temps là, Riku était dans la douche et essayait de s'imaginer sa nouvelle vie avec une personne dans ses pattes. Il était très gêné, pas de se retrouver avec un mec dans sa chambre, mais gêné dans le sens où il se sentait à l'étroit maintenant, il allait devoir partager cet endroit qui était devenu son havre de paix, son endroit à lui mais maintenant il allait le partager avec quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait que très peu en réalité qu'Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à un Simili et que dirait Sora en le voyant et puis… il n'était pas censé être mort?

Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette sèche, à ce moment là, Axel entra pour lui demander où il rangeait ses affaires quand il se retrouva devant le spectacle. Il regarda ses cheveux et fut attiré par une goutte qui allait tomber, mais au lieu de ça, elle continua son chemin le long des courbes fines de son dos.

Elle partit de son épaule droite et passa sur son omoplate pour enfin changer de trajectoire et suivre la colonne vertébrale, formant une cambrure alléchante.

Finalement elle alla se perdre entre les fesses de ce dernier, fesses qu'il trouva magnifiques et qui mettaient en avant la cambrure de son dos et sa chute de rein. Axel laissa son imagination vaguer durant encore quelques secondes avant que Riku ne se tourne et ne lâche la serviette sous l'effet de la surprise, sa réaction fut sans appel:

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous là? Je t'avais dit que j'étais dans la salle de bain! Tu pouvais pas attendre? Ou peut être me dire que t'étais là, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas à poile devant toi?

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était déplacé de faire ça.

-Comment ça tu ne « savais pas que c'était déplacé de faire ça »? bien sûr que c'est déplacé, je viens de me taper la honte devant toi.

-Pourquoi tu as honte?

-Parce que j'étais légèrement nu. C'est embarrassant! Il commença à rougir tout en mettant la serviette autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête en lui montrant l'embarra dans lequel il venait de le mettre, sa voix se voulait moins énervée que précédemment.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu es très beau, ton corps est agréable à regarder et d'après ce que j'ai aperçu, tu es assez bien…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu! Sort maintenant. Le roux sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui alors que Riku continuait de maudire celui qui avait décrété que mettre des verrous sur les portes de la salle de bain était trop dangereux. Une chose encore avec laquelle il allait devoir faire.

Il se calma et retourna dans la chambre une fois qu'il fut habillé.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Tu n'en as qu'une? T'es pas vraiment curieux en fait.

-Ne joue pas avec moi. Il se calma et repris. Tu ne devrais… pas…

-Être mort? Ouais. En fait oui mais je suis là. T'es pas content?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit toi? Sur les 12 autres membres de l'organisation qu'il y avait il a fallu que ce soit toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré que ce soit Zexion. Répliqua-t-il sarcastique. A vrai dire, le Roi pense que puisque maintenant que nous sommes revenus nous devons apprendre à vivre comme vous, avoir une conscience quoi.

-Et je suppose que le Roi veut que je sois ta conscience?

-En effet. Il m'a parlé de ce qui t'étais arrivé. J'ai pas de cœur, mais je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu te sentes mal. Surtout qu'il dit que tu restes isolé et que plus personne ne te parle.

-J'ai longuement parlementé avec le Roi pour qu'il me laisse venir avec lui dans son royaume ou même qu'il m'envoie à Twilight Town, mais il refuse. Il veut que je reste là.

-Tu dois pas te marre tous les jours.

-Ouais…

-Mais figure toi que je suis un peu là pour ça. Voyant l'air perdu de l'argenté, Axel reprit: Le Roi m'a dit que tu te sentais mal que tu n'étais pas bien et c'est à moi de régler ça en étant ton confident, celui sur qui tu te reposerais en quelque sorte.

-Il croit que c'est facile? C'est sympa Axel, mais je vais m'en sortir tout seul tu peux retourner voir le Roi et lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer au dur devant moi, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Le Roi savait que tu dirais ça alors il m'a demandé de te parler de… c'est quoi son nom déjà? Sarra? Verra? Terra? Ha oui. Voilà, Terra.

-Terra? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-C'est lui qui a fait de toi le Maître de La KeyBlade, et malgré ça, en te donnant son pouvoir, son Maître c'est aperçu qu'entre toi et lui il y avait beaucoup de points communs et il ne veut pas que tu finisses comme lui.

-Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Terra à succombé aux Ténèbres et à fait des choses pas très jolies.

-Quelles genres de choses?

-Je ne sais pas tout. Le Roi voulait juste que je te dise ça au cas ou. Il ne veut pas que tu succombes une fois de plus.

-Des fois je voudrais arrêter de penser, ne plus avoir à me poser de questions et faire les choses naturellement, sans me soucier des conséquences. T'imagine même pas à quel point j'aimerais être à ta place, pour oublier toutes ses sensations désagréables à l'intérieur qui font que parfois même moi je ne me comprends pas.

-J'espère que maintenant que je suis là ça va changer.

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi? Je ne t'ai jamais aidé…

-Tu as aidé Roxas.

-Il comptait tant pour toi?

-Même si on n'avait pas de cœur, on jouait aux meilleurs amis. On savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai, que ce n'était qu'un gros mensonge, mais j'avais tellement besoin de ça et lui aussi. Je le sentais, je le voyais et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là j'ai l'impression d'être vide de n'avoir aucune raison de vivre cette vie…

-Alors en fait tu es là uniquement pour Roxas. Demanda Riku en lui souriant.

-Désolé si ça te blesse un peu mais oui.

-J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-C'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi… c'est juste que…

-Laisse tomber, ça me fait plus rien maintenant. En fait tu as demandé à venir juste pour voir Roxas.

-Non pas seulement. Je trouve que ce qui t'arrives est vraiment injuste et je veux faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Ça se voit que t'as pas parlé depuis longtemps. Tu parles beaucoup. Riku laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, oui il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps et surtout à quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Le Roi revenait souvent sur le sujet et prenait souvent la défense de Sora. «Il est jeune » « Il reviendra sur ses actes et viendra te demander pardon » « Tu ne peux quand même pas lui en vouloir après ce qui c'est passé » « C'est quand même en partie de ta faute » Jamais le Roi n'avait eu le moindre doute sur le fait que Sora soit le véritable Maître de la Keyblade que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas mal, que Riku ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur de jugement et au lieu de l'admettre il préférait que Riku souffre des conséquences à la place de Sora, simplement parce qu'il était plus jeune.

Axel analysait le visage de l'argenté et voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait des expressions étrange qui lui déformait les traits de beau faciès, il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles et semblait se torturer l'esprit, il se battait contre quelque chose. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Le roux se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pleurer pour de vrai.

Ces petites goûtes qui tombaient des yeux pour exprimer la plus part du temps un sentiment de tristesse ou pour évacuer la douleur. En de rare occasion c'était pour exprimer de la joie, mais c'était assez dur de le faire, beaucoup de choses devaient être réunies pour que cela marche et sachant tout ce qu'il savait sur Riku ces derniers temps ce ne devait pas être de la joie que ses larmes exprimaient.

-Quand quelqu'un est triste, on doit le réconforter c'est ça? Il voulut s'approcher du porteur de la Keyblade pour le réconforter comme il venait de lui dire mais ce dernier se leva de son lit pour échapper aux mains d'Axel et se calmer tout seul, il alla devant la fenêtre et regarda au travers pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cour. Sa main près de sa bouche pour se calmer lui servait de calmant. Il se mordait un peu plus fort à chaque fois et les marques qu'il avait, semblaient nombreuses et certaines semblaient dater d'un certain temps alors que d'autres étaient récentes.

Il se maudissait de pleurer devant quelqu'un et surtout devant Axel. Il fallait qu'il se calme, vite. Il avait tellement honte d'être vu dans cette situation de faiblesse, ce dénouement le plus total que ses pleurs redoublèrent.

-Tu sais, tu ne peux pas porter ton fardeau tout seul. Il me semble que c'est à ça que servent les amis.

-Mes amis comme tu le dis sont en bas dans la cour et s'amusent comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien ne leur manquait, comme si j'avais jamais existé et je dois regarder ça sans rien dire…. Il ne se laissa pas aller à pleurer une fois de plus mais se retrouva à balancer tout se qui se trouvait sur son bureau sur le sol. Exaspéré, il se retourna vers la fenêtre et Axel arriva par derrière et l'attrapa pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il se laissa aller et se cala un peu plus contre le corps anormalement maigre du jeune homme.

L'une des mains d'Axel vint se mettre sur son front, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, juste une pulsion. Il rendit ainsi compte qu'il avait de la fièvre.

-Tu as chaud? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, c'est… c'est normal, quand on pleur, on a chaud. Toi par contre tu as les mains froides.

-Pardon.

-Non, ça fait du bien, reste. Le plus âgé posa sa tête contre celle de son colocataire, la main qu'il avait posée sur son front alla chercher la main tremblante qu'il avait mordu avec conviction était marquée profondément. Riku voulut bien se détendre un moment pour se calmer un peu. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver enlacé comme ça, ça faisait du bien de se sentir protéger, de ne pas avoir à être sur la défense.

La sonnerie retentit. 9heure, déjà. Riku se détacha à contre cœur de l'étreinte que lui avait offert le jeune homme et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le lycée, histoire de changer de sujet et de passer à autre chose. Le Simili ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement de situation mais ne se posa pas de question et alla avec le jeune homme dans le bâtiment, ils allèrent prendre les livres qu'Axel allait avoir besoin, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient être dans la même classe.

-Au fait, demanda-t-il avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Pourquoi tu me crois. Qu'Est-ce que c'est qui te fait croire que je ne suis pas le méchant? Que je n'ai pas fait ce que les autres m'accusent d'avoir fait à Kairi?

-Parce que je le sais c'est tout. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Quand je suis venu pour la Kidnapper j'ai faillit la tuer avant d'arriver à l'Organisation. Dit il en souriant. Ils rirent tous les deux avant d'entrer dans la Bibliothèque.

Celle de l'organisation était un lieu dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, pour deux raisons:

-Il détestait lire

-Zexion.

Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand le jeune scientifique était là. Il mit un moment avant de suivre Riku dans la pièce pour aller chercher ses livres de cours.

-Tu viens ou tu restes là?

-Désolé, j'ai jamais aimé les bibliothèque. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais voir Zexion en sortir et qu'il va me lancer un de ses regards noirs qui lui appartiennent.

-Un petit truc comme Zexion arrive à te foutre la trouille? Il rit et entra en tirant Axel par le bras.

Dans la pièce, personne sauf une bonne femme qui servait de garde lieu.

-Je peux vous aider jeune homme. Dit elle en s'adressant à Axel.

-Je suis venu chercher mes livres.

-Ha c'est vous le nouveau? Et bien suivez moi. Elle se leva de sa chaise et emmena Axel au fond de la grande pièce, laissant Riku seul face au vide.

Il regardait partout au tour de lui pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit avec quelque chose mais il n'y arriva pas. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un groupe de filles de la classe de Kairi.

Le pire était à imaginer. La petite troupe accompagner de leur professeur et du reste de la classe alla se mettre sur les ordinateurs comme prévu à cette heure de la matinée.

Quand Kairi entra dans la salle elle croisa le regard de Riku qui, les mains dans les poches ne détourna pas son regard d'un poil. La jeune fille fit mine d'être pétrifiée devant le jeune argenté, comme choquée de le voir, mais Riku savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, étudiant attentivement le jeu d'actrice de la rouquine qui mériterait un oscar de la pire hypocrite que le monde ait porté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il se rendit compte qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et pour ne pas attirer l'attention du prof qui ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Il s'en alla pour rejoindre Axel et quand ils revirent tous les deux ensembles, la jeune fille fut stupéfaite et son regard faussement terrorisé se transforma en un regard de terreur réel.

-Salut Kairi! La salua-t-il en la voyant. Alors il y avait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas revu hein? Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, ce mec lui fichait la trouille.

-Ho… Axel… qu'Est-ce que tu fais… ici?

-Je suis en mission pour l'organisation, mais chut, c'est un secret, tu le dis pas, Got it Memorized? Elle ne dit plus rien alors que le jeune homme se redressait pour prendre ses livres dans les mains de la bibliothécaire et s'en aller avec l'argenté qui fit un clin d'œil à sa rivale avant de disparaître derrière la porte à battant du CDI.

Ça faisait du bien de se venger de temps en temps mais pour rien au monde il n'oublierait la tête de Kairi au moment où elle avait vu Axel arriver. Toute la déception qui se lisait dans ses yeux, montrait qu'une période venait de se finir et que le règne de Kairi allait bientôt prendre fin. La 7ème princesse de cœur allait être décapitée.

-Merci. C'était sympa ce que t'as fait. Dit Riku en baissant la tête se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait que rajouter une couche sur ce que venait de faire son compagnon de chambre.

-Ho, c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de voir les gens avec ce genre d'expression sur le visage. C'est marrant. Il laissa un sourire se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre l'internat. Mais je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchait de la remettre à sa place.

-Une certaine hiérarchie.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Si dans l'organisation tu devait respecter Xemnas, ici ce sont les profs, les pions et le proviseur.

-Sinon quoi? Ils t'enferment dans un donjon lugubre avec des chaînes et ils t'y laisse sans manger pendant plusieurs jours ou peut-être qu'il te torture? Axel paressait vraiment intrigué par les potentielles punitions que réservaient les adultes dans un lycée, mais malheureusement, il fut déçu par le réponses de Riku:

-Non, Rien de ça. Je me rends compte que se que l'on craint ici est vraiment peu par rapport à tout ce que l'on a enduré pendant notre aventure. Là bas on risquait notre vie quand on répondait aux personnes importantes dans chaque monde, là, ce ne sont que des heures de colles où l'on doit travailler pendant ce temps ou alors on convoque les parents pour se faire engueuler.

-Quoi? C'est tout? Si Xemnas m'avait engueuler à chaque fois que j'avais fait une bourde, je crois que je me porterais mieux et je l'aurais moins craint.

-Ouais, sans doute. Riku ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour que le roux puisse entrer et poser ses livres qui commençaient à peser lourds pour ses bras trop maigres.

Une question vient à l'idée chez Riku qui la posa à son colocataire. « Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école, comment Est-ce que tu vas faire pour suivre en 4ème année? »

Une bonne question, mais Axel savait que quoi qu'il se passerait, il serait capable de le surmonter, ce ne devait pas être plus difficile que les missions données à l'improviste par le supérieur.

Le jeune « maître des ténèbres » se rendit compte là encore, la difficulté qui était de rester en vie durant ses différentes missions, se transformait ici en problème plutôt sans intérêt. Après tout une fois sa « mission » au sein du lycée accomplie, l'obtention d'une bonne note, la réussite des examens les plus importants de l'année, il n'avait qu'une récompense qui le concerne lui, mais pas que, c'est pour qu'il puisse faire marcher une société et que celle-ci ne tombe pas en faillite.

Alors que même si a bien des égards ça ressemblait au but de certaines missions, entre autre la réussir de celle-ci et empêcher le monde de sombre dans les ténèbres, si il y avait un échec potentiel lors de ses missions dans les différents mondes, c'était sa vie qui était en danger.

Et pourtant il avait l'impression que ce qui se passait dans ce monde là était bien plus important que tout se qu'il avait vécu avant ça.

Leur discussion s'arrêta quand la troisième sonnerie se fit entendre pour signaler la récréation, Riku s'approcha de la fenêtre comme à chaque mercredi et chercha des visages familiers par la fenêtre, même si il connaissait presque tout le monde il s'amusait à regarder comment les groupes se formaient.

Soudain, le roux se mit derrière le plus jeune et regarda pardessus son épaule les élèves dans la cour jusqu'à se qu'il aperçoive Sora entouré de tout son harem, avec Kairi sur ses genoux qui semblait encore raconter une histoire passionnante qui lui était arrivée.

Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, en le voyant il sentait Roxas. Même si il avait dit vouloir passer à autre chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une mimique, une expression qui lui rappellerait son ami perdu.

-Descends le voir. Va parler avec lui, ça te fera du bien. Le roux se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui sourit avant de partir en courant pour aller rejoindre Sora. Mais il revint deux secondes plus tard ne sachant plus quel escaliers il devait prendre pour aller dans la cour et non pas dans les salles de cours.

Riku l'accompagna mais une fois dans la cour, il resta en retrait pour ne pas être remarqué.

Axel s'avança au milieu de l'espace réservé aux élèves, une fois au milieu de celle-ci il appela:

-Roxas!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Voilà, J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si vous saviez se que j'ai changé dans cette fiction avant de la publier... vous ne reconnaîtriez pas l'histoire si vous la lisiez :)**

**bon alors donnez moi vos avis et je dis bien "vos" je veux surtout que vous me disiez sincèrement se que vous en pensez, j'ai bossé vraiment dur cette fiction. ( non je ne fais pas du lèche botte pour avoir des reviews, loin de moi cette idée là:)) j'ai vraiment des problèmes pour exprimer des idées clairements si il y a des choses flous faites le moi savoir... :)**

**Chapitre suivant : Le Décevant Forfait. **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	2. Le Décevant Forfait

** Bonjour tout le monde! merci pour les précédentes reviews aux quelles j'ai prêté toute mon attention ( surtout en ce qui concernait les fautes^^) donc merci pour ces commentaires constructifs qui me font avancer, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si quelque chose cloche:). **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews par ailleurs ma situation pendant la semaine fait que je n'ai pas internet alors je vous remercie maintenant **

**Concernant les autres membres de l'organisation c'est un secret vous saurez ça en temps voulu et merci encore de hurler haut et fort que Kairi est une S***pe. C'est justement ce que je veux :) **

**La suite: **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie: **

**Chapitre 2:Le Décevant Forfait**

Axel s'avança dans la cour, une fois au milieu de celle-ci il appela:

-Roxas!

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, ne comprenant pas, et un silence pesant naquit au milieu de l'assemblée maintenant tournée vers le roux qui était le seul à ne pas porter l'uniforme bleu et blanc de l'école .

Il s'avança vers Sora alors que celui-ci demandait aux filles de s'en aller, incluant Kairi, légèrement vexée.

Axel resta debout un moment devant le brun qui lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté de lui, il se posa à sa droite, ramenant l'une de ses jambes vers lui et passant son bras autour de celle-ci, Sora quant à lui était assis normalement, ses deux mains sur ses jambes bien en face de lui et il commença:

-Il ne manque plus qu'une glace à l'eau de mer, l'horloge et Twilight Town. La voix de Sora était mélangée avec une autre, beaucoup plus familière.

-Ça fait un sacré paquet de choses.

-Oui, mais ça faisait longtemps. Il leva la tête vers le jeune homme en souriant et à ce moment-là, le visage de Roxas apparut mais le sien ne portait aucun sourire. Maintenant j'ai des sentiments Axel et je sais ce que je veux.

Axel passa sa main sur le visage de Roxas pour lui caresser la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais à ce moment-là, il le repoussa, ne voulant pas de son contacte et ce n'était pas Sora. Il s'agissait bien de Roxas.

-Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je voulais et je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je veux une vie simple, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne ça me convient.

-Alors je ne t'ai pas manqué?

-Au début un peu, mais maintenant ça va. Je suis heureux de te savoir vivant. Même si pas tout le monde est du même avis. Axel, cette relation amicale qu'on avait, c'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de moi mais, maintenant tu ne peux plus rien faire.

-Mais … Roxas. Je croyais que …

-Arrête. Stop. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça allait être mieux si je ne te revoyais jamais. Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas mon rejet.

-Et quand on s'est embrassé?

-Ça? Je savais que tu me le demanderais. Mais arrête. Laisse moi. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et encore moins par toi. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

-Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu n'es qu'un menteur. C'est pourtant toi sa part de ténèbres, mais vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Vous êtes pitoyables. Finalement c'est pas plus mal que vous restiez loin de Riku.

Axel s'en alla, laissant Sora vers qui toutes les filles se dirigèrent pour en savoir un peu plus mais il ne leur parla pas, trop intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer. Le roux retourna près de la porte où il avait laissé Riku qui n'avait pas vraiment tenu à sortir du couloir, voyant son colocataire revenir, Riku s'éloigna du mur sur lequel il avait pris appui et lui demanda:

-Alors comment ça c'est passé?

-Pas très bien à parement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, intrigué. Roxas et Axel étaient pourtant inséparables, qu'Est-ce qui n'allait pas?

-Je crois que Roxas ne veut plus me voir. Il dit qu'à cause des sentiments qu'il partage avec Sora maintenant il comprend qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi.

-Et Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui. T'en fait pas pour moi je suis un Simili, rien ne peut me faire mal. Il lui sourit sincèrement c'est vrai qu'après tout, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu.

-Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c'est Sora qui veut l'éloigner de toi?

-Non, c'est bien Roxas. Celui qui m'a dit au revoir la dernière fois à Illusiopolis, sans se retourner, sans regrets.

Riku savait parfaitement ce qui se passait, il l'avait lui-même vécu, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir les réactions d'Axel ou du moins, ne pas avoir à souffrir.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, l'argenté se mit sur son bureau, histoire de finir les quelques devoirs qu'il lui restait, et pendant ce temps, Axel essaya le magnifique uniforme du lycée. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en se battant avec le nœud de sa cravate et Riku le regarda dans cet ensemble ridicule qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il avait pour habitude de le voir habillé en noir, dans son manteau en cuir de l'organisation que lui aussi avait porté, mais là, cette chose hideuse sur le dos le rendait vraiment… ridicule.

Il pu ainsi voir que le roux n'était pas mince mais maigre, vraiment très maigre, ses bras squelettiques avaient presque la même pâleur que sa chemise et son pantalon lui était beaucoup trop large. C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment très maigre. Et le bleu ne lui allait pas du tout. Ça contrastait beaucoup trop avec ses cheveux dans une mauvaise harmonie. Voyant qu'il ne réussissait toujours pas à nouer correctement sa cravate, Riku se leva et s'approcha de lui pour la lui arranger.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés, l'un à l'autre et le plus jeune eu la possibilité de voir qu'ils avaient dix centimètres de différence. Il avait toujours été le plus grand dans sa classe, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'Axel pouvait être aussi grand. Lui aussi il avait grandi depuis, mais il ne pourrait jamais le rattraper.

Voyant la concentration dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, Axel se mit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, à Roxas, Sora, Riku et tout le reste. Pourquoi les gens que l'on appelait amis nous tournaient-ils le dos? Axel avait toujours eu une grande confiance en Roxas. Même les autres membres de l'organisation l'avaient remarqué, un lien étrange les liait, quelque chose qui avait attiré Axel vers Roxas dès le départ. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête il demanda conseil à l'argenté qui venait de terminer.

-Dis. À ton avis, pourquoi Roxas ne veux plus de moi?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas bien. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que maintenant il peut mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te vexer, mais peut-être qu'il se servait de toi.

-Pourquoi aurait il fait ça? Maintenant je me sens vraiment vide, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'important, je pensais qu'il allait être heureux de me revoir, mais en fait il n'en avait rien à faire. C'est pourtant lui qui m'a embrassé.

-Vous… vous… enfin, tu es…

-Quoi? Bin abrège.

-Tu es gay?

-Heu… je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est juste que je me sens attiré par Roxas. C'est tout. Je sais pas si c'est de l'amour, de l'amitié ou juste du feeling… je n'en sais rien. peut-être que lui maintenant il sait et que ça n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine.

-Mais tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes?

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas une question essentielle pour nous tu sais. On s'en fout un peu. Pourquoi c'est un problème si je le suis?

-Non… tu fais ce que tu veux… mais c'est pas trop normal. Les gens vont mal te juger.

-Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, pour moi le seul qui ait de l'importance c'est lui. Vous les humains vous pensez surtout à votre petite personne en fait, vous n'en avez rien à faire si vous faites souffrir les autres, ce qui compte c'est votre petit confort personnel, quitte à ce que parfois vous souffriez un peu, vous vous restreigniez pour plaire aux autres. Je suis bien content d'être ce que je suis. Étrangement la voix du n°VIII était légèrement énervée comme si ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait ressenti.

-Je sais…

-Et toi tu es comme les autres.

-Pardon? Je suis comme les autres? Je me suis sacrifié pour sauver Sora et Kairi, j'ai laissé les ténèbres prendre possession de mon corps pour fermer la porte de la lumière, je me suis battu seul, je n'avais personne pour m'aider à me relever quand je ne pouvais plus avancer. Pendant que Sora dormait, je me suis battu pour le protéger au péril de ma vie, j'ai mis ma vie de côté pour le sauver. Mais je n'ai pas été remercier. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut faire? Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne suis pas comme ces autres. Il repoussa Le roux pour retourner se mettre sur son bureau et finir ses devoirs.

Axel savait qu'il venait de le blesser profondément. Il était devenu très agressif, il avait sorti son texte comme si il avait dû l'apprendre par cœur, preuve qu'il revenait souvent sur ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il était seul. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il voyait bien qu'il était torturé, une boule de ténèbres prête à exploser.

-Tout le monde pense que j'ai violé Kairi. Je crois que ça c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Reprit le jeune homme après un long silence. Comment Sora qui se prétendait être mon meilleur peut croire une chose pareille?

-Riku… Axel s'approcha de lui et tourna la chaise vers lui, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son ami qui se battait encore intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer, se traitant de tous les noms de lâches pour maintenir ses larmes à leur place.

Il posa une main sur un de ses genoux pour lui montrer qu'il était là, chose que Vexen lui avait apprise, de son autre main, il attrapa celle de Riku afin de le détendre et continua:

-Je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu ressens, je n'en ai pas la prétention, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour te parler, pour te soutenir, tu peux même me frapper pour te passer les nerfs si tu veux. L'argenté laissa échapper un petit rire entre deux sanglots . Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrives, mais je sais que tu as mal, je le sens. J'aimerais faire plus, mais je ne suis qu'un Simili. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que te parler. Je me bats avec mes armes. Alors laisse moi t'aider, pleur si tu le veux, si tu en as besoin, parle moi quand tu en auras envie. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant.

Riku n'en revenait pas, cette déclaration lui avait fait chaud au cœur parce qu'il l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était qu'un Simili, il n'était pas forcément le meilleur pour le comprendre, mais il avait fait preuve d'intelligence, de compassion et non pas de pitié.

Il était vraiment touché. Et ses larmes se transformèrent en larmes de joie. Elles ne lui échappèrent pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu quelqu'un pleurer il y avait de cela une heure et maintenant il voyait la même personne pleurer de tristesse et de joie dans la même minute. Il était gâté.

Il se leva et attrapa Riku dans ses bras pour le réconforter mais il le repoussa.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer si démonstratif tu sais. Lui expliqua-t-il, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-J'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi… je peux?

-Heu… je… il se sentait obligé de lui dire oui, quand même, il ne lui avait pas fait toute cette déclaration pour qu'il l'envoie sur les roses… mais dans un sens, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'il pouvait avoir une chance avec lui. Le véritable problème était là. D'accord. Il lui sourit et resta dans ses bras pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne commence à bouger légèrement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux debout, Axel fit passer un de ses bras qui étaient dans le dos pour le poser sur le ventre du jeune homme afin de le faire remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mais l'argenté l'arrêta avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Je sens ton cœur battre. Reprit t'il les yeux toujours fermés. Le dit cœur rata un battement, surpris par la réponse et honteux d'avoir cru que le Simili voulait tenter quelque chose. Il inspira profondément, frissonnant légèrement en repensant à ce contact, un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres parce que pour une fois depuis tellement longtemps ils avaient l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

-Si ça te gène… je peux arrêter.

-Heu… comme tu veux.

-Je vois bien que tu es gêné. Merci.

-Merci?

-C'est étrange de sentir un cœur battre. Ça fait du bien, j'ai l'impression de partager tes sentiments.

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas le cas. Riku se dégagea et retourna s'assoir sur son lit et s'y laissa tomber pour fixer le plafond.

Axel alla près de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur et vit Sora sourire à Kairi en attrapant sa main, à ce moment-là, ce furent les visages de Roxas et Namine qui apparurent, tout aussi souriants. Le roux posa sa tête sur son bras tout en regardant ainsi vers la cour.

-Ça fait mal.

-Quoi?

-C'Est-ce que ça fait. Quand tu te rends compte que plus personne n'a besoin de toi.

-Mais le Roi à encore besoin de toi. Tu effectues des missions des fois. Tu lui sers encore à quelque chose.

-Merci. Manière très délicate de dire les choses.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Il a des fois où la vérité blesse et on préfère l'ignorer pour s'épargner les douleurs que ça occasionne.

-C'est de la lâcheté.

-Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu souffrais de voir ce qui se passe en bas…

-Des fois je voudrais seulement pouvoir me souvenir de ce que ça fait. J'aimerais pouvoir ressentir encore une fois, que ce soit un sentiment agréable et délicat comme le bien être, le bonheur, la joie. Mais je ne veux pas être exigeant, même le moindre sentiment serait la bienvenue, même si c'est pour en pleurer de douleur après.

-Ma question va te paraître stupide, mais Est-ce que tu sens les choses quand tu te fais mal?

-Oui des fois. Mais c'est pas toujours le cas.

-Ce doit être affreux de ne rien ressentir…

-T'en fais pas pour moi. Je survivrais comme je l'ai toujours fait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et lui demanda tout en souriant étrangement: Qu'Est-ce qu'on mange?

Riku était pris au dépourvu, il lui proposa d'aller manger à la cantine alors que lui resterait dans la chambre. Axel ne voulant pas laisser le jeune homme seul et préféra rester avec lui pour manger plus tard, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être se cachait il encore la vérité au point de se faire souffrir tout seul.

Mais pour une fois il ne se cachait pas la vérité, il se posait simplement des questions, pourquoi son meilleur ami, celui qu'il avait respecté depuis tout ce temps, avec qui il avait tout partagé, sauf l'unique secret qui le liait à l'ancien porteur de la KeyBlade. Comment pouvait il penser qu'il était capable de faire une telle chose. Pour quelle raison aurait il fait ça? Est-ce qu'une seule fois Sora c'était posé cette question? Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait? Voilà la question qui revenait sans cesse dans la tête du jeune argenté. Il fallait qu'il se libère. Qu'il parle, mais comment Axel allait il faire pour le comprendre? Pour l'aider?

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite et après le dernier repas de la journée, une à deux heures d'étude obligatoires pour les internes où Riku avait donné tous ses cours à son colocataire ils allèrent se coucher, Riku fut le premier à s'endormir, Axel quant à lui se fut un peu différent, il attendit que son colocataire s'endorme pour pouvoir sortir de sa chambre et monter sur le toit là où son rendez-vous l'attendait.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait si froid en uniforme. Riku n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué qu'il l'avait gardé et qu'il s'était couché avec, il devrait être plus prudent pour la prochaine fois.

Après réflexion il rapprocha ses mains et une boule de feu apparue pour réchauffer celles-ci en attendant, c'est alors qu'une voix insupportablement aiguë le sermonna:

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te servir de tes pouvoirs ici!

-J'ai froid! Votre majesté.

-Froid? Est-ce qu'un Simili peut avoir froid?

-Mon corps réagit au froid et les frissons que sa procure ne sont pas très agréables.

-Bien, mais parle moi de Riku. Comment va-t-il?

-Pas bien du tout, je crois qu'il fait ce que vous appelez une dépression. Il se sent seul, il a peur des autres et il se sent injustement rejeté. Je vais avoir du boulot.

-Oui, je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. As-tu vu Roxas?

-On peut dire ça oui, il n'a pas vraiment voulut me voir. Il ne veut plus que je m'approche de lui. Et Sora n'est pas mieux, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a été choisi.

-Parce qu'il sait retenir les ténèbres qui sont en lui. Ce que Riku n'a pas su faire.

-C'est ridicule comme excuse, vous vous en rendez compte?

-Fait de ton mieux pour que Riku aille bien, je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera bien de toi.

-C'est pas vraiment son avis. Voyant l'air interrogateur du Roi, le roux enchaîna: il ne pense pas être bien placé pour aider quelqu'un comme moi ou aider quelqu'un tout court.

-Il se sous-estime comme toujours, mais je sais de quoi il est capable. Au revoir Axel et occupe toi bien de lui!

-Ouais, je vais essayer! Alors que la sourie disparue dans un portail l'ex-n°VIII leva les yeux au ciel et put contempler les étoiles, puis après un moment, il alla rejoindre son lit douillet et bien chaud.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller son ami qui avait le sommeil légèrement agité, il semblait chercher quelque chose. Dans son agitation il s'était découvert et au moment où le roux voulut remettre la couverture sur lui, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le serra fort pour ne pas qu'il parte. Voyant l'insistance dont il faisait preuve il n'eu pas le choix que de se coucher avec lui. Il n'était pas vraiment décidé à le laisser s'en aller, il voulait cette présence, quelle qu'elle soit près de lui pour le rassurer. Il avait passé tellement de nuit seul depuis tout ce temps…

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, Riku eu une étrange sensation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis tellement de temps qu'il se demanda s'il ne dormait pas encore. Il se cala un peu plus contre le mur, dans ses draps, évitant de trop bouger pour ne pas laisser l'air chaud du lit s'en aller. Maintenant il se fichait bien de savoir l'heure, de savoir quel jour il était, combien de temps il lui restait avant de devoir se lever. Pour le moment tout ce qui lui importait c'était de rester tranquille dans cette position qui étrangement était la même que d'habitude mais qui était étonnement agréable.

Il n'avait pas froid dans le dos, les petits courants d'air froid qui descendait de son cou et allaintt jusqu'au bas de son dos d'ordinaire, lui donnaient des frissons de mal être. Là, il se sentait bien, le petit courant d'air habituel était chaud et agréable.

Il soupira et regarda finalement l'heure. Il était encore tôt, mais il devait se lever. Il avait une envie de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il sortit du lit après avoir bataillé avec lui-même pour se décider enfin à se lever.

Il s'étira et sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos alors il se stoppa net et sentit une main passer autour de sa taille et le rapprocher de lui. Il se tourna délicatement et se retrouva face à Axel. Et là tout le revint en tête.

Axel était avec lui depuis hier soir. Il devait le protéger prendre soin de lui et tout le patatras. Mais d'un coup il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans son lit. Il devait sûrement le prendre pour Roxas. Alors lentement il commença à se dégager pour éviter de le réveiller et ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Finalement il réussit à s'extirper de son bras et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour se réveiller.

Quand Riku sortit enfin de la douche il alla dans la chambre et alla réveiller le jeune homme.

Il lui demanda gentiment de se lever et celui-ci grogna car trop bien dans son lit tout chaud avec deux couvertures sur le dos.

Il insista légèrement pour qu'il se lève et ne loupe pas le petit déjeuner. Mais malgré la douceur dont il avait essayé de faire preuve la main d'Axel sortit de sous les couvertures et avec force attrapa la nuque de l'argenté qui resta bouche bée devant la violence de l'acte.

-Ne me réveille jamais plus, c'est clair? Riku resta pétrifié, la voix qu'avait employée l'ex-rafale de flammes dansantes lui avait fait une telle frayeur qu'il lui était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il le lâcha en le poussant avec violence pour qu'il s'écrase sur le sol.

Riku attrapa son sac et descendit en direction de la cantine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant le roux dans son lit pour se réveiller à son allure.

Quand l'argenté entra dans le réfectoire il eu droit au bonjour de l'assemblée comme toujours:

Des regards noirs, des messes basses, des rires qui laissaient entrevoir les discussions. Mais de quoi pouvaient ils encore parler après tout ce temps… à moins de répéter les mêmes choses tous les matins, il leur était impossible de trouver un nouveau centre de conversation le concernant? À moins que ce ne soit pas de lui directement que les gens parlaient…

Il prit de quoi se remplir la chose nouée qui lui servait d'estomac même si le matin, la faim lui manquait. Il approcha sa tartine de confiture tellement lentement qu'il eu le temps de réfléchir à si il allait la manger ou non, ce qu'il fit lorsque la dite tartine toucha les lèvres.

À ce moment-là, un blanc monumental envahit la pièce, il était rare, même au petit matin que les élèves restent silencieux, que se passait-il?

Il leva les yeux vers les autres élèves qui étaient à l'écart et suivi leur regard.

Axel était là. Et à parement bien en forme contrairement au moment où Riku l'avait réveillé, il avait reprit son éternel sourire béât, les mains derrière la tête alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le buffet du matin, il balaya le tout du regard, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir avaler et se décida après un long moment pour enfin venir se placer en face de son colocataire et engageant une conversation avec celui-ci:

-Bien dormi?

-Et toi?

-Comme un bébé. Il sourit, sa réaction contrastait avec la sienne étonnant par la même occasion le jeune homme qui n'avait pas vu son vis-à-vis répondre de cette manière. En revanche le réveil…

-La prochaine fois, je te laisse dormir et tu iras te justifier avec un « je ne me suis pas réveillé » et c'est moi qui vais prendre à ta place parce que j'aurais dû te réveiller!

-C'est bien d'être en collocation avec toi, si je fais quelque chose de travers, c'est toi qui prend. Cool.

-Dit, ta conscience souhaiterait te mettre une baffe, Est-ce que tu l'y autorises? S'il te plait, tu évites de m'enfoncer, si à l'avenir tu as des envies de me faire punir, tu me demandes d'abord? C'est clair?

-Très. Hum, cette confiture est délicieuse. Riku soupira, ce type était exaspérant. Il changeait de comportement tellement rapidement qu'il était impossible de savoir comment le prendre, quand il paressait sérieux l'argenté avait du mal à savoir si il faisait semblant ou non, toutes les situations qu'il créait semblaient tellement vraisemblables, qu'il était obligé de se questionner sur son comportement.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, finirent de se préparer, puis Riku attendit comme toujours le dernier moment pour sortir de l'internat et se rendit immédiatement devant la salle de cours. Axel qui lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, le suivit et apprit qu'il pouvait descendre dans la cour en attendant que la sonnerie ne lui ordonne de monter en cours.

Malgré ça, il resta avec lui pour ne pas avoir à se perdre en revenant. En plus il ne connaissait pas les autres élèves de la classe alors pour le moment il allait coller Riku comme son ombre.

Quand la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, Axel se rendit compte que tout le monde savait parfaitement où aller. Riku lui expliqua le fonctionnement des classes, de la sonnerie, des groupes et tout le reste, il n'avait jamais été habitué à vivre dans un système scolaire et Riku aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

Le prof arriva, regarda Axel et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait.

-Je sais pas. Rentrer dans la salle peut être?

-Quelle insolence!

-Heu… monsieur, il est nouveau.

-Ha. Et bien on va voir comment tu te débrouilles. L'argenté se rendit compte d'une chose, Axel n'avait jamais été en cours, et ne devait sûrement pas savoir grand-chose en ce qui concernait les écrivains du siècle des lumières.

La classe entra et se plaça, de manière à ce que Riku se retrouve au fond près de la fenêtre, le roux près de lui.

-Bien, alors comme vous avez sûrement dû le voir, vous avez un nouvel élève. On va voir ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans votre école. D'où tu viens au fait? Qu'allait il répondre? Riku voulut lui souffler quelque chose mais il fut pris de cours:

-Twilight Town.

-Je ne connais pas cette école.

-C'est une ville. L'école Oblivion est un institut privé qui enseigne aux élèves de la ville. Ce n'est pas une école.

-Bien. Et que pouvez vous me dire en ce qui concerne le siècle des lumières en occident?

-Bin, déjà le siècle des lumières, c'est juste pour l'occident, parce que sinon vous auriez dit 18ème siècle.

-Bonne remarque. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a un livre à étudier alors vous ouvrez vos livres à la page 358.

-Dit comment Est-ce que tu sais ça?

-Hey, je te rappelle que chez nous on avait Zexion, la bibliothèque ambulante, il passait sa vie dans la bibliothèque et nous gonflait souvent avec des remarques. Alors avec le temps, tu te mets à les retenir pour pouvoir le remettre à sa place. C'était même devenu un jeu, le premier qui remet Zexion à sa place a gagné. On n'était pas des méchants illettrés!

-Et bin, moi qui me faisait du soucis pour savoir si tu allais réussir à suivre…

-Riku! Je ne veux plus vous entendre! C'est clair?

Alors que tout semblait bien partit pour la journée, ils eurent droit à un contrôle l'heure suivante et deux autres furent prévus pour les semaines à venir. À midi, ils retournèrent à la cantine, puis une fois passés, ils remontèrent à l'internat pour se laver les dents, prendre les affaires de l'après midi et se reposer un peu.

Riku s'étendit sur son lit, pensant à l'après midi qui allait venir. Ils avaient sport et une autre matière. Il donna à Axel l'uniforme qui lui servirait pour le sport, mais malheureusement il lui était trop petit. Le roux était plus grand que lui, son pantalon lui faisait un joli pantacourt, pantalon qu'il détestait par ailleurs.

Il garderait son jogging et devrait expliquer au prof pourquoi il n'avait pas sa tenue.

La première sonnerie, signe qu'il devait redescendre les rappela à l'ordre et pour ne pas perdre de temps, Riku s'en alla vers le gymnase ne souhaitant pas croiser les regards.

-Tu fais tout le temps ça?

-Ça quoi?

-Tu t'en fuis. Tu vas directement devant les salles de cours, pourquoi tu restes pas un peu dans la cours?

-Pour croiser les autres? Non merci.

-Maintenant que je suis avec toi… on pourrait rester dans la cour, profiter du soleil.

-Si tu veux. Mais la prochaine fois.

Le volley. Voilà un jeu vraiment débile qui ne plaisait pas à Riku. Le prof: Jecht qui aimait se faire appeler par son prénom, étant le père de l'un des élèves: Tidus. Il rappela ses troupes et leur expliqua les consignes.

Bien évidemment, Axel ne laissa pas son ami seul et se mirent en binôme. L'argenté attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval rehaussée et commença à jouer avec son partenaire.

Rien de plus ennuyant que de passer deux heures à jouer à un jeu stupide comme celui là…surtout lorsqu'ils durent se mettre deux contre deux. La hargne des autres élèves qui se retrouvaient contre Riku et Axel étaintt tellement visible, que le roux se fit une joie de les remettre à leur place en gagnant chaque match. La perspective de jouer en équipe plus nombreuse la semaine suivante commença à perturber Riku qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec les autres…

La journée se termina pourtant bien vite…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'internat, Riku voulut aller prendre une douche, mais Axel le devança. Sous l'eau chaude, Axel repensa à sa journée. Jamais il n'avait passé une journée aussi ennuyeuse, même quand les missions de l'organisation étaient du simple repérage, ça n'avait jamais été aussi lourd. Rester assis pendant des heures à écouter les profs ce n'était pas normal. Il s'imagina dans la même situation en train d'écouter Xemnas ou Vexen. Entre l'un et l'autre le choix était difficile. Mais là… comment pouvaient ils faire pour rester là, sans rien faire?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'eau devint momentanément froide. Axel poussa un petit cri de surprise et sortit de la douche rapidement pour ne plus subir cette torture. Il aurait très bien pu éteindre l'eau, mais non, il sortit et se retrouva face à Riku qui avait les bras croisés et qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, le regard noir.

-La douche, tu n'y passes pas trois heures ou je la prend d'abord, c'est clair?

-Heu ouais.

-Et habille toi ou met toi une serviette! Dit il en claquant la porte, le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

Il n'avait pas résisté à jeter un coup d'œil furtif par-ci par là sur le corps du jeune homme qui était étonnement bien musclé comparé à sa carrure si fine. Il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, même si il ne semblait pas aussi gêné que l'avait été Riku.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Riku se tourna vers le mur, pour ne pas avoir à faire face au roux en face de lui. À ce moment-là, il se rappela quelque chose qu'il avait oublié le matin même.

-Pourquoi tu étais dans mon lit ce matin?

-C'est toi, tu m'as pas lâché. T'arrêtait pas de t'agiter et tu m'as attrapé le poignet quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller et tu m'as plus lâché.

-Hum… il se retourna et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Et se blottit encore plus dans ses draps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**To Be Continue... **

* * *

**Voilà voilà... j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^**

**See you next week**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	3. La Divagation Fangeuse

**Voilà, juste merci pour les reviews encore^^ merci beaucoup et sans plus attendre voilà la suite:**

* * *

**LA DERNIRE FANTAISIE: **

**Chapitre 3: La Divagation Fangeuse***

* * *

Quand Riku daigna ouvrir un œil, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien, il avait chaud, comme rarement cela lui arrivait le matin, il se couvrit un peu plus avec la couette, enfouissant sa tête sous le tissu.

Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose d'important, l'heure. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu son réveil sonner et les pions avaient pris pour habitude d'oublier de le réveiller. Il réussit à attraper son réveil et se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de pouvoir se lever. Si dormir était une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement, malgré les cauchemars qu'il faisait parfois, rester dans son lit le matin alors qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant de se préparer était la chose qu'il préférait.

Il se remit dans le lit un peu plus contre le mur qui lui parut bien chaud et bien confortable. Il profita de ce moment pour fermer les yeux, sans pour autant s'endormir. Il se sentit tellement bien, que malgré lui, sa main commença à descendre de son estomac pour aller caresser sa propre cuisse afin de revenir se positionner sur son sexe. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas attardé à ce genre de choses et il pouvait avouer que ça lui manquait un peu malgré ce qui s'était passé.

Soudain, un souffle chaud vint chatouiller sa nuque alors qu'il commençait à faire un léger mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe. Malgré le noir, il regarda en face de lui le lit opposé et ne vit que les draps défaits, laissant une place vide au milieu de celui-ci. Pourquoi Axel était il encore dans son lit?

Il n'osait plus bouger, que dirait-il s'il le trouvait dans cette position? La honte. Il retira sa main lentement de son pantalon et la posa près de son ventre alors que son colocataire se mit à gémir tout en appelant Roxas. Il se détacha de lui et sortit du lit à regret pour se rendre compte du froid qui régnait dans la chambre, la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit était celle du corps d'Axel qui devait sûrement faire 40° à température ambiante.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, brossa ses cheveux et lava ses dents pour la première fois de la matinée. Malgré l'épisode du premier jour, Riku alla réveiller Axel mais cette fois-ci, il se glissa dans le lit, se rappelant que Roxas et lui étaient très proches, imaginant comment ils pouvaient se réveiller le matin. Les petites attentions que portaient le roux au jeune homme lui donnèrent une idée.

Il passa ses doigts sur la joue de l'ex n°VIII, retirant une mèche de cheveux qui était venue se mettre devant ses yeux, continuant son chemin dans son cou et arriva sur son épaule.

Il commença à remuer et ouvrit un œil lentement accompagné d'un sourire.

-Tu vois quand tu veux tu sais être doux.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Il est l'heure.

-J'arrive. Il s'étira dans le lit et se retourna deux secondes pour enfin se lever. Il attrapa son uniforme qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol en rentrant le jour d'avant et l'enfila, mit ses chaussures et alla rejoindre l'argenté dans le couloir pour fermer la porte derrière son nouveau colocataire.

En descendant dans les escaliers avec d'autres élèves de l'internat, Riku se tourna vers Axel et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu étais dans mon lit ce matin?

-Bin, tu faisais encore ton cauchemar alors je suis venu pour essayer de te calmer.

-Axel!

-Quoi?

-Pas me calmer… me rassurer ou me réconforter. Calmer c'est un peu barbare.

-Ha. En fait pour moi, tu bougeais dans tous les sens, tu gémissais, t'avais l'air d'avoir peur alors je me suis dit que calmer c'était le mot adéquat.

-D'accord. Je comprends. Mais fait attention à ce que tu dis. « Tu gémissais et t'avais l'air d'avoir peur » ça peut être sortit de son conteste ça peut être un peu compromettant, j'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je suis gay.

-Pardon, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait avoir un double sens.

-Comme ça tu le sauras… Ils passèrent ensuite à la cantine pour manger et comme le jour précédent, ils eurent droit à une œillade mal venue de la part des autres élèves. Pour eux il n'était pas normal que quelqu'un adresse la parole à Riku, surtout que depuis qu'il était arrivé, Axel avait suscité beaucoup de questionnement chez les autres. Il connaissait Sora et l'avait appelé Roxas ce qu'ils trouvaient étrange, en plus de ça, son physique intriguait les autres au point qu'il était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche des filles mais aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient osé lui adresser la parole étant donné son allure déjantée.

Riku et lui partagèrent une conversation sur le double sens des mots qui fit rire Axel.

Quand ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leurs affaires de la matinée, en entrant dans la chambre, Axel se laissa tomber dans les draps de son lit qui n'était presque pas défait et regarda l'argenté prendre ses affaires puis il se laissa tomber en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

-Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se passerait si je pouvais avoir une semaine tout entière de vacances. Une journée c'était trop peu et trop peu souvent. Quand je voyais ces jeunes à Twilight Town, qui jouaient sur la place, je me disais que c'était sympa d'aller à l'école, mais là, tu vois, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas aussi génial que je ne le pensais.

-Dis toi que pour nous c'est comme ça depuis qu'on a 4 ans…

-Quelle horreur, mais je pense que Lea devait aussi aller à l'école.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui?

-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est vague, je me souviens juste que j'étais proche du simili de Saïx. Isa. Lea et lui étaient très proches. Je me demande comment il était, si il est comme il est maintenant, je me demande pourquoi Lea restait avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être que Lea était différent de toi, capable de le supporter. En attendant, on va être à la bourre alors magnes toi. Leur journée fût longue et ponctuée d'interminables interventions des profs, que ce fut le matin ou l'après midi, Riku se dit qu'Axel devait s'ennuyer ferme à ne rien faire. En quelque sorte c'était les vacances, avec quelques contrariétés en plus. Mais le roux avait réussi à faire une bonne action, il réussit à convaincre l'argenté de rester dans la cour pendant les temps de pause en revanche il ne fallait pas rêver en ce qui concernait la pause le midi.

Mais la dernière heure de cours fût comme toujours assez mouvementée, tous les élèves partaient pour le week end, rentraient chez eux, allaient passer leur fin de semaine soit à faire leurs devoirs, soit sortir entre amis pour faire la fête le samedi et rester avec le copain ou la copine le lendemain…

Des choses que Riku avait vraiment envie de faire, surtout en ce qui concernait rentrer chez lui et revoir ses parents, que sa mère lui demanderait comment c'était passée sa journée et son père qui lui proposerait son aide pour des devoirs un peu compliqués… mais au lieu de ça il allait être encore tout seul ce week end, Axel allait sûrement rentrer, où, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait qu'il allait le laisser seul. D'ailleurs le jeune homme le sortit de ses pensées quand il lui demanda comment Est-ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cantine le samedi et le dimanche. Riku quitta la fenêtre des yeux dans un sursaut révélateur, ayant ainsi interprété les mouvements de son colocataire, il en déduisit qu'il regardait quelque chose avec beaucoup d'insistance et en effet quand le plus âgé eu traversé la chambre pour voir ce qui se tramait, il eu l'occasion de voir Sora et Kairi derrière le lycée en train de s'embrasser. Même si la même action ne leur faisait pas mal pour une seule raison, Axel eu la désagréable impression qu'à ce moment là, Roxas le regardait.

Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain raisonna et Axel sortit de sa transe quand l'autre voix lui demanda quand il allait renter. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ne rentrerait pas, qu'il devait rester avec lui le week end aussi, si bien sûr ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, l'argenté fut ravi et lui demanda alors ce qu'il voulait manger le soir même.

-Je peux entrer?

-Pourquoi Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?

-J'aime pas te parler au travers d'une porte, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Attend alors. Axel fit appel à ses sens pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il eu donc l'occasion d'entendre les vêtements du jeune homme tomber sur le sol, le rideau se fermer et l'eau tomber puis la voix lui autoriser l'entrée. Le Simili se posa près de la porte, assis par terre quand il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas quoi manger. D'un coup, il changea de discussion:

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment Est-ce que tu fais pour rester là sans rien faire alors que tu as des sentiments.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Rien que de voir Roxas comme ça loin de moi me retourne le ventre sans savoir pourquoi et toi qui a des sentiments tu restes si calme que… je comprends pas. Il se positionna de la même manière que lorsqu'il était avec Roxas en haut de la gare. Il y aurait de quoi devenir fou.

-Je ne suis pas calme, je cache mes sentiments à défaut de ne pas en avoir.

-Comme tu dois souffrir. Riku s'arrêta de bouger. Pourquoi lui disait il ça, si il n'avait pas été un Simili, il aurait dit que sa voix trahissait une arrière pensée, en fait, ce n'était que sa pensée il ne cherchait pas à cacher quoi que ce soit, il ne faisait que constater quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu veux manger des pizzas ce soir?

-Oui. Comme tu veux. Tu fais ça tous les vendredis?

-Non seulement quand je suis seul.

-Très drôle. Riku sortit la tête de la douche et se rendit compte que le jeune homme était encore là et n'avait pas l'intention de sortir, il lui demanda de lui apporter une serviette de bain. L'autre se leva et la lui donna sans même le regarder, ce qui vexa quelque peu Riku. Après tout si Axel était attiré par les hommes, il devait sûrement le trouver quelque peu attirant? Non? Il ne l'était pas? Avant qu'il ne se retourne pour sortir, Riku lui agrippa le poignet.

Axel se tourna pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais finalement Riku se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas suffisamment le roux pour lui poser une question aussi personnel mais malheureusement pour lui le plus âgé c'était déjà retourné pour le regarder dans les yeux avec une question qui lui démangeait nerveusement les lèvres:

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

-Non… Rien, c'est rien. Pardon. Et comme toujours, Axel ne prenait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, quand on lui disait, rien, c'était rien, il n'allait pas chercher un sens caché, rien c'était rien! Ou alors si il avait quelque chose il fallait le dire. Mais Riku ne le prenait pas de cette manière, il voulait que les sous-entendus soit quand même interprétés. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté et quitte à ce que ce soit fait par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de sentiments tant qu'à faire que ce soit Axel. C'était encore une subtilité qu'il allait devoir lui apprendre.

Alors il sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre pour se mettre en jogging et un Tee-shirt extra large qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses.

-Axel, je peux te parler avant qu'on se commande une pizza.

-Oui?

-Tu vas croire que je suis lourd mais… quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien, en fait j'espérais que tu allais un peu insister pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien…

-Je sais, mais en fait, c'est parce que c'est gênant de t'en parler et tu dois être un peu curieux, sauf si vraiment tu t'en fous…

-Non, c'est juste que si tu dis quelque chose je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le dis pas clairement.

-C'est stupide. Mais la plupart du temps, si je ne te dis pas clairement les choses, c'est parce que c'est gênant. On fait des sous-entendus parce qu'on ne veut pas en parler de peur de gêner l'autre ou de se faire passer pour un idiot mais en même temps on sait que si on en parle ça nous fera du bien.

-Alors qu'Est-ce que tu avais?

-Non, rien, c'était juste un exemple.

-Si tu m'embrouilles comme ça, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire… tu me dis que je dois être curieux mais après tu me dis de vraiment laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je sais, mais là, c'est vraiment pas intéressant. Il lui sourit.

-Dis moi quand même…

-Tu vas te moquer de moi. C'est ridicule. Axel le regarda intrigué, pourquoi se moquerait t'il de lui? Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, sur son lit et le fixa pour qu'il lui parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi, je ne te connais pas plus que ça et c'est embarrassant.

-Je suis un Simili, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait comme toi, j'ai les défauts des humains en moins, je ne vais pas te prendre pour un fou si tu me parles de choses personnelles, je ne suis pas capable de te juger.

-T'as visé juste. Je me disais, comme tu « aimes » Roxas, tu serais capable de me dire ce qu'est un bel homme pour toi. Axel réfléchit un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Riku lui pose une telle question, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi cette question le concernait, il n'y vit pas le sous-entendu que faisait Riku et en un sens ça le rassurait.

-Tu sais, si j'étais si proche de Roxas, c'est surtout pour ce qu'il était avec moi, je ne me suis jamais vraiment arrêté à son physique, mais c'est vrai que si je regarde de plus près, il est vraiment très petit de taille par rapport à moi et il n'est pas très musclé, en revanche au niveau du visage, il est vraiment mignon, je ne dirais pas qu'il est beau, il va encore grandir et prendre un peu plus de traits masculins, pour le moment il ressemble encore à un enfant. Mais pour moi un homme beau… je ne sais pas trop, c'est un homme grand, élancé, avec un beau visage où on ne lit pas la crainte, qui semble sûr de lui. Assez musclé mais pas trop non plus on va dire que Lexaeus c'est un peu trop mais que… Marluxia c'est plutôt pas mal.

-Marluxia? Tu trouves Marluxia …?

-C'est que tu ne l'as jamais vu torse nu.

-Non, et je m'en passerai bien. Ils se fixèrent un instant et partirent à rire. Pardon, je suis désolé je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que je me suis imaginé Marluxia torse nu. Je le vois vraiment très maigre en fait, comme toi. Tu es vraiment maigre, tes bras sont squelettiques, pourtant tu n'as pas la peau sur les os et ta taille est très fine aussi.

-Je vois que tu as déjà analysé les moindres parties de mon anatomie…

-Non, c'est juste que la première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dis que si je me battais contre toi, j'allais de te casser en deux.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Ils riaient à nouveau mais après ça, Axel se rendit compte que Riku attendait quelque chose encore de cette conversation. Il chercha une question qui pouvait révéler la vrai intention de cette question. Pourquoi, pour toi un bel homme c'est comment?

Mauvaise pioche. Mais c'était pas mal, aussi, c'était comme un élève de terminale devant une problématique en philo, comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir que c'était la bonne?

-Ho.. Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

-Vu ta réponse, je crois que je me suis trompé de question non?

-Quelle question?

-Tu attends quelque chose non? Et j'ai pas pris le bon chemin pour y arriver.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu me trouvais beau.

-Oui bien sûr. Sa réponse était franche et venant de lui il savait que c'était la vérité, on ne leur avait pas vraiment appris à mentir alors il disait vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Une telle franchise était importante pour lui d'ailleurs. Un compliment de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal.

-Merci. Il rougit légèrement.

-J'imagine que les filles doivent te le dire souvent? Quoi que si plus personne ne te parle… pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Non, c'est moi. Merci Axel. Un moment de silence passa entre eux et Riku commandant les pizzas un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Le roux se réjouit quand son colocataire lui expliqua qu'ils allaient pouvoir dormir très tard le lendemain et faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur nuit, mais heureusement pour Riku, Axel était plus d'un tempérament faignant qu'hyperactif, ils allaient pouvoir passer la nuit dans leur chambre sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veuille sortir de la chambre pour aller faire un tour.

Axel en profita pour parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était dans les ténèbres mais plus ils avançaient et plus il se rendait compte que l'argenté avait beaucoup de mal à parler de ça mais que d'un autre côté ça lui faisait du bien parce qu'il n'avait pas dû en parler à qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps et il voyait que ça le démangeait de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

-J'ai une idée. Avant que le livreur arrive on a qu'à aller dans la cour et se battre qu'Est-ce que tu en dis?

-On a pas le droit de montrer non pouvoirs. Trouva-t-il comme excuse pour rester.

-On s'en fout, on est seul et puis c'est juste pour s'amuser. Aller s'il te plait, ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir me battre.

-D'accord, mais pas longtemps. Moi qui te prenait pour une faignasse je me trompais bien. Ils descendirent, fermèrent la porte de la chambre et allèrent dans la cour qui n'était pas éclairée. Axel remédia à ça en allumant quelques flammes autour d'eux pour avoir un peu de visibilité.

La rafale de flammes dansantes fit apparaître ses chacrames rouges et blancs et Riku fit de même avec Way to the Dawn, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servit et il se rendit compte qu'il était heureux de pouvoir la tenir une fois de plus dans ses mains comme ça avait été le cas par le passé. Si elle avait été vivante il aurait été tellement heureux de pouvoir la remercier. Il sentait comme une sorte d'harmonie de fluide qui le transperçait de part en part et qui faisait d'eux une seule personne. Son esprit était connecté à elle.

Ils se mirent en position de combat et commencèrent à bouger pour s'échauffer un peu avec quelque esquives simples mais Riku commença par tricher et attaqua alors que le roux ne s'y attendait pas mais il arriva à esquiver tout en ripostant avec une rafale de flamme pour faire reculer son adversaire.

Alors que Riku souriait parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment combattu quelqu'un de valeur depuis des lustres.

Se défouler comme il était en train de le faire était quelque peu inhabituel et il déversait tout ce qu'il avait gardé pendant tout ce temps, tout était en train d'éclater sous la forme de coups forts et violents et d'attaques rapides et sournoises venant de sa part, Axel ne savait plus quoi faire pour contenir la folie qui commençait à se dégager du jeune homme.

-Riku calme toi.

-Non, maintenant on se bat jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui tombe.

-Riku le livreur est là.

-Non non non c'est pas vrai, bien essayé.

-Riku… le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit un type avec une casquette qui attendait devant le portail du lycée en faisant les cent pas en attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui donne son argent.

L'argenté laissa l'argent qu'il avait dans la poche et le donna au roux pour qu'il aille voir le livreur et lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Pendant ce temps Riku alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en béton du lycée et attendit que l'autre revienne avec de quoi manger. Malheureusement sans bouger Riku se rendit compte qu'il commençait à faire froid alors qu'il était en manches courtes, Axel revint en ouvrant la première boite et en respirant l'odeur bien chaude et alléchante qui s'en échappait, il se rendit compte que l'autre s'était recroquevillé contre le mur, les jambes près de sa poitrine et ses bras qui essayaient de se réchauffer eux même.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre?

-Non, ça va, c'est juste que comme on a bougé avant… maintenant j'ai froid et faim en plus. C'est vrai qu'elles sentent bons.

Axel posa les pizzas juste à côté de lui et commença à se mettre lui aussi contre le mur, ce qui lui donna une idée.

-Attend, sort. Le jeune argenté s'exécuta et laissa le plus grand se poser contre le mur pour l'attirer contre son torse pour lui tenir chaud. Une énergie toute chaude s'échappait de son corps et Riku se laissa fondre dans ses bras alors qu'il prenait une part de pizza pour la donner au jeune homme derrière lui.

-T'as de la chance, t'as le lycée pour toi tout seul.

-Quand t'es vraiment seul, c'est pas marrant quand même, le pire c'est pendant les vacances. Deux semaines seul c'est pas facile à vivre, mais dans deux semaines on sera tranquille pas vrai?

-Ouais. Ça va être génial. En plus si tu veux on pourra aller faire un tour dans les autres mondes.

-Comment ça?

-Bin ouais, grâce au portail…il ouvrit un portail devant l'argenté qui n'en revenait pas.

-Je ne peux plus faire ça. C'est pas juste!

-Axel! Stop! La petite silhouette du Roi apparue de nulle part. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te servir de tes pouvoirs, ça vaut aussi pour toi Riku!

-Mais votre Majesté nous sommes seuls.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent Riku. Non c'est non.

-Mais je m'ennuies. Heureusement qu'Axel est arrivé, sinon j'allais me faire une dépression, si on vous enlevait toutes vos responsabilités, vous vous ennuieriez ferme, je vous le dis moi!

-Tant mieux comme ça je peux vous envoyer les autres.

-Les autres? Axel et Riku se regardèrent. Comment ça les autres?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas être le seul à avoir retrouvé la vie Axel? Sur ces paroles, il ouvrit un portail et s'en alla.

Que voulait-il dire par les autres? Était-ce une surprise? Ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Les autres ça voulait dire les autres membres de l'organisation? Non non non, hors de question de se retrouver face à face avec Xemnas, Saïx ou encore Vexen. Non!

Même pour Axel ça allait être difficile des les revoir, après tout sur ordre du n°I, il avait dû éliminer certains de ses collègues qui malgré leur manque de sentiments devaient avoir une grande envie de se venger…

Après avoir passé un bon moment dehors et avoir discuter autour de la pizza de ce que pouvait être cette surprise, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et ils continuèrent de discuter alors qu'ils étaintt chacun dans leur lit en train de regarder l'autre parler.

Ils avaient l'impression de connaître l'autre par cœur. Riku connaissait toutes les habitudes de l'Organisation et savait donc comment ils fonctionnaient, le roux ne fit que clarifier certaines choses, comme comment Est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres dans l'organisation, pourquoi les six premiers membre étaient les plus importants, pourquoi Xemnas était le chef… Pourquoi Marluxia et sa bande avait eu envie de prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation.

Riku lui ne lui raconta pas grand-chose, juste ce qu'il pouvait dire sans avoir envie de pleurer comme le moment où il avait retrouvé Sora pour la première fois, sa rencontre avec Roxas, son combat contre Zexion et le reste.

Le moment même où il était arrivé sur l'Île du Destin, la joie qu'il avait eue à ce moment là et précédemment quand la porte de la lumière c'était ouverte devant Sora et lui alors qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Tous ces moments avaient été importants, la conversation que Zexion et lui avait eu lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait, malgré les apparences, fait du bien. Le n°VI devait sûrement être quelqu'un d'agréable en tant qu'ami, sans les réflexions dont son ami lui avait fait mention le jour précédent, il était certainement du genre à dire la vérité qui blesse en face sans scrupule, mais dans le seul but de faire rendre compte à celui à qui il parle de la stupidité de son propos.

Pourquoi à une époque il croyait qu'au moment où il rentrerait sur l'île tout le monde l'accueille à bras ouverts? Si Zexion ne lui avait jamais parlé de son hypothèse du rejet, il aurait probablement très mal réagit face à sa situation actuelle. Il aurait aimé le remercier pour ça d'ailleurs, pour ça et seulement pour ça. Parce que son talent de psychologue était quelque chose de bien mais les combats en revanche ce n'était pas vraiment des parties de plaisir.

Puis il pensa à Ansem. Ce type qui partageait, au fond de lui il le sentait encore, une partie de son cœur, près à resurgir à tout moment et lui faire vivre un sale moment. En parlant de ça, Riku se mit à trembler, peut être de froid ou tout simplement de peur et d'appréhension à la simple pensée de cette personne.

L'oeil attentif du roux se rendit compte de la situation que quelques minutes de conversation plus tard mais également de ses yeux qui commençaient à flancher. Il lui proposa donc de se coucher, après tout ils avaient discuté jusqu'à minuit et demi passé, ce qui était relativement tard pour l'argenté qui avait perdu l'habitude de discuter et de se coucher tard.

Alors Riku s'endormit dans son lit et Axel le regarda faire. Il aimait à voir le jeune homme dans son lit en train de soupirer d'aise à chaque mouvement malgré ça il savait que cette nuit encore il aurait à réconforter le jeune homme de ses troubles nocturnes.

Mais pour une fois, Axel fut mauvaise langue, il n'eu pas à se réveiller pour aller l'aider. Quand le jeune porteur de la Keyblade ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit, mais il ne se rappela aucun cauchemar, pas la moindre bride de cette horrible chose qui le rendait souvent insomniaque. Il passa son bras dans son dos pour vérifier malgré le noir que son colocataire n'était pas venu dans son lit, expliquant pourquoi il n'avait pas fait de rêve. Mais non, il entendit une respiration calme dans le lit en face du sien et vit la silhouette bouger sous le drap. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Pas cette fois. La sensation qu'il avait ressentit le matin précèdent réapparu. Cette envie de créer un désir et de le satisfaire lui venait encore en tête. Pourtant quand pas main se mit en marche pour son bas ventre, une image réapparue devant ses yeux.

« _Une main familière, sa main qui remonte le long de sa cuisse _»

Il stoppa toute action. Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Après tout c'était le passé, il ne pouvait pas faire un blocage éternellement sur ça… il n'avait pas le droit de se faire ça à lui-même. Pourtant d'autres images s'acharnèrent contre lui dans un but bien précis. Lui faire cesser son entreprise.

« _Une main familière, sa main qui descend vers son bas ventre _»

Il se mit en boule et essaya de penser à autre chose, ses mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger de ses images. Mais rien n'y fit, elles persistaient, s'emmêlaient et revenaient sans cesse pour le tourmenter, comme de vieux souvenir qu'il avait envie d'exorciser. Plus des brides qu'une image simple.

«_ Une voix trop familière, sa voix qui dit non et son esprit qui ne lui appartient plus, qui dit oui _»

Il commença à bouger comme un bébé dans son lit, les images apparaissaient malgré lui et le suppliait d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi. Pourtant toutes les images de ce moment là défilèrent devant ces yeux jusqu'à arriver au moment fatidique celui où il ne contrôlait plus rien de son corps et de son esprit, où il avait vraiment pris le dessus sur lui, sans pour autant avoir son apparence.

« _Une vois trop familière, sa voix qui dit oui et son pauvre cœur qui cherche dans le peu de raisons qui lui reste pour dire non_. »

-Arrête, ne me montre pas ça. Lâche moi! Libère moi! Va t'en!

_-« Non, c'est la seule façon que j'ai d'être encore présent dans ce monde, je ne te laisserai pas! »_

_-_Stop!

-Riku! C'est bon je suis là. Calme toi! Arrête, ouvre les yeux, je suis là!

-Axel. Je peux pas, j'ai peur. Il se blottit contre lui alors que l'autre regardait le réveil sur la commode et il y vit inscrit: 7h30. Lui qui avait envie de dormir c'était raté.

-Allez, ça va aller. Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Ça va. Voyant qu'Axel ne le croyait pas, il baissa la tête et se résolut à dire oui.

-Tu veux me raconter ce qui c'est passé. Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave.

-Merci, mais pas maintenant, je… j'ai honte et peur.

-Peur de qui? De moi? Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas te juger. J'en suis pas capable. Riku ne pouvait pas parler, il avait honte pour lui-même, ce qui s'était passé lui paressait encore tellement improbable qu'il se demandait si Axel allait le croire. Mais il se résolut à ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Heureusement qu'Axel était dépourvu de curiosité sinon, une personne normale l'aurait déjà étranglé pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

L'argenté resta là pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à nouveau dans les bras d'Axel qui lui caressait les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme et qu'il puisse en faire de même. Malheureusement pour Axel, il ne trouva pas le sommeil et se retrouva donc à réfléchir tout en continuant de se dégourdir les doigts dans les cheveux agréablement soyeux de son colocataire. Il constata une différence entre les moments où Riku dormait seul et les moments où il dormait avec lui, il ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ou si l'argenté était vraiment bien quand il dormait contre lui.

Il regarda son visage et ne vit aucun trait tiré par la peur ou l'anxiété, il avait l'impression de caresser un nuage, sa peau était douce, ces cheveux lisses et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps était tellement faible qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était froid, comme traversé d'un courant d'air. Et lui il était là. Il se rendit compte que depuis qu'il était au lycée, il ne s'était pas ennuyé avec le jeune homme, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'ils étaient en cours mais ça, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être un simili pour s'en rendre compte. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ressente l'ennui. C'était quelque chose qui comme les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Roxas étaient certains et toujours présent. Peut être que Lea ne s'ennuyait jamais lui, il était jeune et devait sûrement toujours trouver quelque chose à faire même si il restait avec le Simili de Saïx.

Cette agréable odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines lui rappela des choses, de très anciennes choses qui remontaient au temps où Roxas et lui allaient se percher en haut de l'horloge de Twilight Town. C'était l'odeur de la glace à l'eau de mer, oui, cette odeur de sel cristallisé et atrocement froid lorsqu'il le mordait. Riku sentait l'océan, le sel de mer, une odeur de vacances. L'odeur se dégageait des cheveux qu'il était en train de caresser, des souvenirs revinrent à lui, des sensations comme celle du soleil qui tape durement contre leur peau, collant ainsi leur uniforme en cuir noir dans une désagréable impression de transpiration qui disparaissait une fois dans le couloir qui les menait à la citadelle, ce léger courant d'air qui leur faisait tellement de bien en essuyant les gouttes qui perlaient sur leur front et dans leur cou. Une sensation qu'Axel ne voulait oublier pour rien au monde.

Être avec Riku faisait resurgir beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il pensait trop lointain pour pouvoir encore en avoir une image net et précise. Cette odeur lui faisait du bien, mais en même temps, de repenser à toutes ses choses lui faisaient étrangement du mal, il se sentait bizarre, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose, comme si le simple fait de repenser à ça allait le rendre fautif de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait…

Exactement comme si il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça parce qu'il savait que ça allait lui faire du mal. Il s'interdisait lui-même d'y penser parce qu'il connaissait les conséquences…

Cette sorte de nostalgie mal venue le rendit quand même un peu plus gai. Même si il savait que jamais plus il ne vivrait de moment pareil avec Roxas, ça lui était égale, se souvenir des choses aussi bien comme il était en train de le faire, juste en respirant une odeur très éloignée de se qu'elle lui rappelait lui donnait cette étrange impression d'être empli de sentiments.

Riku aussi devait être plein de souvenirs, il devait en avoir sûrement plus que lui qui ne se rappelait plus de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne devienne un Simili. Ça devait être dur pour lui de devoir avoir tous ces sentiments à gérer, les bons moments du passé qui nous font mal parce qu'on sait qu'ils ne reviendront pas mais auxquels on s'efforce de penser parce qu'on ne veut pas oublier à quel point ce moment là était meilleur que celui qu'on était en train de vivre au moment où on y pense et ses sentiments présents qui le faisaient souffrir dans l'espoir que cette passe se termine et qu'il soit enfin un peu heureux et apaisé.

Après tout c'était bien ça sa mission, redonner le sourire à Riku.

Dans son sommeil, Riku gémit, mais ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur ou de peur, mais plutôt d'aise. Alors qu'il se calait un peu plus contre Axel, celui-ci se glissa lentement dans les draps pour ne pas le réveiller, l'agréable sensation de chaleur qui émanait de son corps était totalement nouvelle puisqu'à l'inverse de Roxas, Riku dégageait désormais une certaine chaleur apaisante pour lui aussi.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

*Fangeuse est un synonyme d'abjecte et bas.

Voilà, j'éspère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

à plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan


	4. La Déclaration Fatidique

Bonjour tous le monde, non, je ne fais pas comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je sais que j'ai manqué à mon devoir la semaine dernière, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, une des mes amis était à l'Hôpital après avoir fait une chute dans l'escalier et comble du comble elle a fêter ces 19 ans à l'hopital, donc moi et d'autres amies sommes allées la voir et comme la ville en question est loin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier... mais je vous fait un cadeau, deux chapitres comme ça on est toujours dnas les temps :)

**Donc voilà le chapitre 4 et ce soir le chapitre 5**

**

* * *

**

Vers midi, Axel ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte que Riku n'était plus là. Il se releva et regarda en face de lui, se rendant compte que son lit était fait, il continua son panoramique et se rendit compte que toute la chambre était rangée au mm² . Les vêtements d'Axel avaient pris leur place dans le grand placard près de ceux de Riku, leurs affaires de cours étaient rangées de manière très ordonnée sur leur bureau respectif et son uniforme sale de la veille ainsi que son survêtement de sport avaient disparu du pied du lit.

Le roux se leva et continua de chercher Riku du regard mais il n'était pas dans la chambre à couchée ni dans la salle de bain qui reluisait du sol au plafond. Est-ce qu'il avait fait le ménage tout seul? Ou l'une des trois fées d'Aurore était venue faire le grand nettoyage de printemps?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Riku, les bras chargés d'un grand bac à linge, dans lequel, paradoxalement ne se trouvait pas de linge mais deux bouteilles de jus de fruit, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture, des croissants et des pains au chocolat. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, il commençait à avoir faim.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi?

-Oui… dit il en s'étirant, faisant ainsi craquer son dos dans une contorsion hideuse et un bruit infâme. Tu as fait le ménage on dirait.

-Oui. J'y suis depuis 8h00.

-Tu n'as pas dormi après?

-Si, mais pas beaucoup, en temps normal quand je me réveille j'ai du mal à me rendormir ou si j'ai la chance de pouvoir le faire, je me réveille une heure plus tard.

-Ha désolé alors, j'aurai pu t'aider…

-Non, surtout pas! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre une douche et de manger. Tient, déjeune, je te rejoins.

-T'as pas encore manger?

-Non. J'ai jamais faim quand je me réveille je me force à manger quand on a cours parce que je sais que si je ne prends pas de vitamines, je dors! Et puis de faire le ménage ça m'occupe l'esprit!

-J'imagine…

-Bon, je suis dans la salle de bain, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu tapes avant d'entrer!

Sur ces mots, Riku alla dans la salle d'eau, se déshabillant et trouvant à ça un réel contentement puisque ces vêtements étaient sales et sentaient la transpiration. Quand l'eau chaude commença à couler lentement sur son corps, il se sentit revivre, laissant partir la crasse qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. L'odeur du savon lui rappela, comme à chaque fois qu'il le mettait, son enfance et les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Sora.

Le jour où Riku avait découvert la grotte sur Destiny Island, l'argenté avait fait partager immédiatement sa découverte avec le jeune homme, se promettant de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit l'existence de ce lieu. Sora avait promis sur leur amitié. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne se parlait plus… Sora avait rompu la promesse.

Quand Riku retournait dans la grotte, il était encore et toujours attiré par la porte qui s'y trouvait, mais surtout par les petites inscriptions blanches qu'il y avait juste à côté. Quand il s'approcha, il se rendit compte que des dessins ornaient le mur… Un dessin de Sora et Kairi. Leur visages étaient parfaitement reconnaissables malgré la différence qu'il y avait entre les deux. Kairi était complètement déformée, quoique l'argenté la voyait exactement comme elle était sur le mur et Sora quand à lui était moins amoché, on voyait bien qu'il avait été dessiné par une fille, vu les milles et une précautions qui avaient été prises.

Sora était venu ici sans lui et avec Kairi.

Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça? C'était leur cabane secrète, celle qu'ils avaient trouvé! Non, celle que Riku avait trouvé.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça ressemblait à la situation du roux.

Axel avait raconté à Riku ce que représentait l'horloge de Twilight Town pour lui et Roxas. Ce lieu qui était d'abord le sien, qui fut ensuite celui de Roxas et lui. Et pour finir, celui de Roxas et Xion. C'était son lieu à lui que ses « amis » lui avaient pris.

Cette phrase était vraie pour les deux jeunes hommes. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait aussi proche d'Axel, il était vrai qu'il avait bien des points en communs. On ne respectait pas leur promesse de secret, ils étaient un peu à l'écart tous les deux, ils sortaient du monde des ténèbres…et bien d'autres choses encore.

Riku éteignit l'eau, sortit de la douche, se séchât, mit ses vêtements propres et sortit de la salle de bain alors qu'Axel était en train de manger un pain au chocolat.

-Alors? On se sent pas un peu mieux?

-Ho que oui.

-Attend. Le roux attrapa son colocataire par le poignet l'attira vers lui et respira son odeur corporel: Tu sens très bon. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend dans un soupir, après avoir respiré à pleins poumons son bras. En même temps c'était pas compliqué, vu comme tu puais tout à l'heure!

-Tu sais quoi Axel? Ferme là! La voix de Riku était pleine de malice, il avait sentit l'ironie de la voix du jeune homme en face de lui, ce qui le fit bien rire, et puis de toute façon, il avait raison.

-Memorised! Il lui sourit bêtement en lui montrant toutes ses dents, faisant ainsi rire Riku. Content de voir que je te fais rire!

-Ha oui il y a de quoi. Si tu avais vu ta tête. Le fou rire de Riku redoubla, maintenant il lui était impossible de s'arrêter, il repensait à la tête du jeune roux, puis à sa réflexion qui paressait légèrement mécontente!

-Hey! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! C'est pas drôle!

-Ho si et tu aurais du voir la tête que tu faisais! Axel qui était assis sur le lit en face de Riku le tira violemment par le poignet pour le faire venir sur le lit avec lui, sous son propre corps afin de le bloquer et de pouvoir le torturer à sa manière.

Il commença à le chatouiller de tous les côtés, alors que celui-ci s'agitait énergiquement sous les assauts de son colocataire. Riku riait aux éclats, les larmes de joie qui lui montaient aux yeux, se sentiment de libération, ce mal au ventre qui lui contractait les abdos, sa respirations saccadée qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre normalement… toutes ses petites choses furent tellement lointaines pour Riku et tellement libératrice qu'il ne sentait plus aucune partie de son corps.

Quand Axel se calma, l'argenté se retrouva nez à nez avec son « agresseur » que devait il faire? Le pousser violemment et retourner son attaque contre lui? Lui mordre le nez? Quelle tactique d'attaque allait il adopté?

Il se résolu et avança son visage vers le sien pour lui souffler dans les yeux et l'éloigner ainsi de lui. Le roux se recula en arrière quand il sentit l'air frais qui sortait de la bouche du jeune homme. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que l'Argenté était au-dessus de lui et n'attendait qu'une chose:

-J'ai gagné! Avoue que j'ai gagné!

-Non, tu as triché!

-Où Est-ce que j'ai triché?

-Tu as utilisé un de mes moments de tentatives d'approche en douceur comme un moment de faiblesse alors que ça n'en était pas un.

-Une tentative d'approche? Et pour approcher quoi? Même si Riku était physiquement en position de dominant, Axel menait la conversation comme si il était à la place de l'argenté.

-De toi. Sa voix s'était voulue suave et énigmatique comme si elle sous-entendait quelque chose d'autre. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Riku qui se recula immédiatement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme ça.

-On ne sait pas tant qu'on a pas essayé!

-J'ai essayer, malgré moi et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas franchement aimé!

-Malgré toi?

-C'est rien, laisse tomber.

-Riku. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller sur l'autre lit, attraper un croissant et le porter à ses lèvres. C'est à cause de ton rêve?

-…

-Tu peux me le dire.

-Pas maintenant… tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de devoir garder ça à l'intérieur de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais il ne veut pas me laisser te parler.

-Il? Qui ne veut pas te laisser parler?

-Ansem. Le nom était tombé, mais Axel ne comprenait toujours pas, après tout il ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet Ansem. Voyant qu'Axel ne le suivait pas, il expliqua: quand j'étais dans les ténèbres, j'ai dû me laisser submerger par elles pour pouvoir battre Roxas et je me suis retrouvé dans son corps puisqu'il m'avait promis de devenir plus fort en fusionnant avec lui. Depuis il n'est jamais parti, je le sens au fond de moi.

-Dit moi ce qu'il t'as fait.

-Ne me force pas, s'il te plait.

-Je ne te force pas, je veux seulement que tu te sentes mieux.

-Laisse moi encore du temps. Axel se résolu à ne pas lui soutirer de nouvelles informations à propos de ce petit incident. Que lui avait t'il fait faire pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état là chaque nuit à y penser. Axel ne chercha pas plus d'explications et demanda alors à son partenaire Ce qu'il comptait faire de sa journée.

-J'ai la clef de la salle d'info et du CDI, en temps normal, je fais mes devoirs et je passe le reste du temps sur Internet.

-C'est très passionnant.

-Quand tu es seul, tous les moyens sont bons pour s'occuper.

-Pauvre de toi! Moi je te propose une escapade à Twilight Town. Où ailleurs si tu veux! Et on s'en fiche de ce que dit le Roi, on fait un peu notre vie. Tu marches avec moi? Riku ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences, il répondit par l'affirmative, il attrapa un sac, ses affaires, prit les choses les plus importantes, fit sa trousse de toilette et posa le tout devant son ami qui avait fait de même.

-Alors Twilight Town?

-Et si on allait rendre une petite visite à Jack Skelington?

-J'aime pas la neige, elle est froide et j'aime pas le froid!

-Allez, s'il te plait, j'ai envie d'aller voir si le Père Noël existe vraiment.

-D'accord. Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisit!

-Ok! Alors le contenu de leur sac changea et ils se retrouvèrent avec des vêtements chauds puisque là-bas, la neige régnait en maîtresse sur tout ce qui s'y trouvait, après tout, c'était Christmas Town. Axel ouvrit le passage après avoir vérifié que la porte de la chambre était bien fermée, ils passèrent de l'autre côté laissant la chambre et le lycée entier dans le calme le plus total. Une fois le passage passé, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour sombre dans laquelle quelque lampadaires illuminaient le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la place centrale de la ville.

Ils le suivirent pendant un moment avant de se trouver à l'intersection entre l'entrée de la ville et la sortie qui menait vers la forêt. Ne sachant pas vraiment où se diriger, ils allèrent faire un tour vers la place de la guillotine pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait les guider et profiter des festivités du moment. En passant sous la grande grille, ils descendirent les escaliers et se rendirent compte que la ville était étrangement calme. Où se trouvaient les habitants?

Pour une ville normalement animée, là elle faisait vraiment peur, en même temps c'était un peu le but d'Halloween Town, mais quand même, là c'était vraiment glauque et terrifiant, il était rare que Riku ait peur dans cette ville, mais là…

-Boo!

-Ha!

-Tiens tiens tiens, des visiteurs. Que nous vaut le plaisir d'accueillir des étrangers? Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur souffle quand ils virent la grosse tête squelettique du Pumkin King. Axel reprit voyant que Riku était encore choqué, heureusement que lui n'avait pas de sentiments et que l'effet produit sur lui n'était que de la surprise…

-Heu… nous voulons rencontrer le père Noël.

-Le Père Noël? Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

-Jack… Jack! Le maire de la ville arriva, l'air complètement perdu. Jack, c'est affreux, nous étions en train de parler avec les vampires du prochain Halloween et je me tourne et tu n'es plus là… j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois parti à jamais… ha Jack, tu es tellement fort pour faire peur aux gens!

-Ne vous en faites pas M. Le Maire! Je suis là! Mais je ne comprends pas ce que veulent ces deux jeunes hommes.

-Nous cherchons le Père Noël, vous savez, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des vêtements rouges.

-Ho! Vous voulez parler du Perce Oreilles? Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à lui, mais je ne pourrai

pas entrer dans Christmas Town avec vous, le Perce Oreilles ne veut plus de moi dans son monde, il pense que c'est moi qui ait fait venir les sans cœur.

-Des sans cœur? Vous avez vu des sans cœur récemment?

-Non. Mais depuis que je ne suis plus venu chez lui, il n'y en a plus alors il préfère que je m'éloigne…

Tout en parlant avec Jack, ils s'étaient approchés de la forêt et fit passer les jeunes hommes à travers un arbre. Il les salua du haut du trou dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se rendirent compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid que dans la ville précédente, les deux compères mirent leurs vêtements chauds qu'ils avaient mit dans leur sac.

Riku n'en revenait pas. Toute cette neige, c'était formidable. Sur l'île, il n'y avait jamais de neige, alors le jeune homme se retrouva en extase devant la blancheur parfaite du tapis qui se déroulait sous ses pieds jusqu'à une petite ville qui se trouvait un peu plus bas.

La main de l'argenté se posa sur la neige, démunie de toute protection, le contacte des flocons sur sa peau lui faisait un tel bien, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que celle-ci commençait à le brûler. Axel quant à lui, ressemblait plus à un enfant que l'on emmène à la plage pour la première fois. Son élément était le feu, quoi de plus normal que de craindre l'eau, et la neige n'était que de l'eau congelée…

En voyant la merveilleuse descente qui s'offrait à lui, Riku eu une idée, pourquoi ne pas la descendre sur une luge?

La question était: où trouver une luge?

Il regarda autour de lui et ne se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que lui et Axel, son idée changea.

-Axel vient voir ça? Le roux s'avança vers lui, ne se doutant de rien.

-Ouais? Quoi? Axel n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose que l'argenté l'avait déjà poussé dans la neige. Se rendant compte de sa perte d'équilibre, il s'accrocha à la première chose qu'il trouva: Riku.

Ils dévalèrent tous les deux la descente en se roulant l'un sur l'autre de temps en temps, sentant la neige entrer dans l'encolure de leur manteau, donnant une désagréable sensation de mal de tête, sans compter le mal de tête déjà occasionner pas la descente.

Axel vit la fin de son avalanche, malheureusement, il aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait pour éviter le manège qu'y se dressait devant eux…

Riku lui se contentait de rigoler et de profiter de ce moment de relâchement. Mais en même temps, ça n'allait pas être lui qui allait se manger le manège de plein fouet.

Ce fut donc dans un violent fracas que le roux se retrouva collé à la machine, Riku collé à lui contre son dos, pris d'un violent fou rire qu'il ne pouvait arrêter.

-On recommence? Plaisanta le plus jeune.

-Sans moi. Allez sort moi de là, tu me fais mal. Il se leva donc et aida son colocataire à en faire de même. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et ne savaient pas vraiment où aller. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à chaque fenêtre pour savoir à quelle porte frapper. Mais ils ne virent que des lutins, vêtus de vert et rouge.

Il ne restait que deux portes, l'une d'entre elles devait être la bonne. Finalement Riku trouva le Père Noël assis dans son fauteuil, en train de contempler une longue liste.

Le jeune homme aussi empressé qu'un gamin tapa à la porte et n'attendit pas qu'on lui propose de rentrer pour le faire.

-Oui? C'est pourquoi?

-Bonjour… vous êtes… le Père Noël?

-Oui. Et vous qui êtes vous donc?

-Je suis Riku et voici Axel.

-Bien… que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Je voulais savoir si vous existiez vraiment…

-Ha? Tu en doutais? Quel est ton nom déjà?

-Riku. Quand le jeune argenté se rendit compte que le vieil homme cherchait son nom dans sa liste il se demanda comment allait réagir le Père Noël en ne trouvant pas son nom.

-Ton nom n'est pas dans ma liste.

-Peut être que je n'ai pas été assez sage tout compte fait. Il sourit en coin mais légèrement mélancolique quand même. C'était un plaisir futile, mais il aurait aimé que l'homme en rouge lui dise qu'il avait été sage et qu'il méritait un cadeau.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne te trouve pas parce que tu as déclarer ne pas croire au Père Noël.

-Mes parents mon dit que vous n'existiez pas quand j'avais 5ans.

-5ans? Existe-t-il des parents assez odieux pour gâcher la magie de Noël à un enfant de 5ans? Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ses parents avaient toujours été de très bons parents, mais il avait quand même du mal à avaler le fait qu'ils l'aient mis à la porte. Et toi jeune homme?

-Ho, moi je ne crois pas que vous trouverez mon nom dans votre liste.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je n'existe pas. Je ne suis que le reflet de quelqu'un qui existe vraiment…

-Donne moi quand même ton nom.

-Axel. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil pour trouver le nom du roux, mais il ne le trouva pas. Essayez avec Lea.

-Lea? Oui, j'ai son nom, mais il n'est pas… vivant?

-Non. Si il l'était je ne serais pas là.

-En tout cas je peux voir que c'était quelqu'un de très bien… qui n'a pas reçu tous ses cadeaux depuis un moment. Voudrais-tu les prendre pour lui?

-Heu… je peux faire ça?

-Bien sûr, ho ho ho! Quant à toi Riku, je ne peux cependant pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que tu aies dit à ton ami que je n'existais pas? Il était vraiment très triste quand je lui ai dis qu'il n'était pas sur la liste.

-Je suis désolé. Il baissa la tête vraiment attristé. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans, il avait envie de pleurer.

-Je peux vous offrir une chambre pour la nuit si vous le désirez?

-Avec joie. Axel se rendit compte que son compère n'allait pas vraiment bien et répondit à sa place, cachant qu'ils étaient quand même là pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps.

Un lutin leur montra leur chambre et quand ils furent dedans, Riku se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne stoppant aucune larme. Une fois de plus Axel ne comprenait pas, pourquoi se mettait t'il à pleurer? Mais il préféra ne pas lui poser de questions à ce propos, ne sachant pas la gravité de la chose et surtout la cause.

Riku, lui savait pourquoi cette envie de pleurer lui irritait la gorge, il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche il aurait droit à des sanglots, un mal de gorge d'un autre monde, plus le mal de tête qui lui était souvent affilié.

-Tu pleurs souvent depuis que je suis là, avant tu pleurais autant?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a? l'argenté fit non de la tête. Bon, alors je vais faire un tour, après tout, on est venu pour se détendre, si tu ne te sens pas en forme, reste ici. Il sortit et ferma la porte, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre. Riku se sentait mal, quand on est malade on se repose, il préférait le laisser seul pour qu'il se clame et se repose. Y avait il quelque chose de mal à ça? Il réflécha et ne trouva rien… il partit se promener dans la ville sans aucun remords, surtout qu'il allait être difficile d'en avoir. Mais il se sentait léger, il continua d'avancer dans la neige, finalement c'était agréable de sentir ce froid sur sa peau. Christmas Town était tellement différente de Twilight Town, elle était son opposée complet et il ressentait comme une nouvelle nostalgie à cette pensée, ici allait être un nouveau lieu à partager avec quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Riku.

Il alla se caler contre un arbre, dégagea un peu de neige pour éviter de mouiller trop son blouson et resta là sans bouger, à fixer le ciel noir de la nuit rempli d'étoiles. Dans la ville du crépuscule, il n'avait que le soleil couchant, ici, c'était la nuit qui dominait et c'était une nouvelle étape, après le couché du soleil vient la nuit, après Roxas, il y a Riku. Il ne pouvait pas veiller sur tout le monde. Et lui? Qui viellait sur lui? Riku? En faisant en sorte qu'il arrive à se comporter normalement dans un monde de sauvage comme le leur?

Non, Riku avait déjà bien du mal à veiller sur lui-même, il ne pouvait pas faire ça pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. C'était une chose qu'Axel avait appris et bizarrement compris, la confiance, il n'avait pas besoin de sentiments pour savoir que la confiance était importante entre deux personnes pour qu'une relation marche et avec Riku il sentait que pour le moment ça ne passait que dans un sens. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait attendre du jeune homme mais lui ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le roux et il trouvait ça tout à fait normal.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid et léger tomber sur le bout de son nez, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il neigeait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, c'était quelque chose de magnifique à voir, on aurait dit que les étoiles tombaient du ciel pour leur murmurer à l'oreille des histoires et des contes fantastiques…

Il regarda vers le ciel, il voyait encore les étoiles, normalement, ce devait être impossible, il devait y avoir des nuages… Après tout, c'était le monde de Noël, il avait comprit que pour les gens, c'était un monde magique dans lequel tout était possible. Quand il redescendit son regard vers l'horizon, il vit tous les lutins sortir des maisons pour faire des batailles de boules de neige, des bonhommes et des igloos.

Si ils avaient la plage, ils seraient encore plus heureux.

Une désagréable sensation de froid dans un endroit terriblement chaud de son cou fit réagir le jeune homme en crispant ses cervicales pour faire passer cette sensation et réchauffer instantanément la zone touchée. Il fit fondre le morceau de glace qui s'était glissé le long de sa nuque pour enfin sentir une longue traînée liquide qui se répandait dans son dos. Il se tourna, sachant pertinemment qu'un flocon de neige ne pouvait pas être aussi gros et pensait voir l'argenté derrière lui. Pourtant quand il tourna son visage, la première chose qu'il vit fut une boule de neige qui se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il eu pour réflexe de la faire fondre avec du feu, découvrant ainsi, une petite bande de lutins farceurs qui étaient venus jouer avec lui. Il ne put que se prendre au jeu de ces petites créatures qu'il continua de poursuivre pendant un moment avec de la neige et se protégeait avec ses flammes. Pendant qu'il jouait avec les petits hommes en vert, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Riku qui lui avait fait ce coup et en fut légèrement déçu.

Mais il s'amusait bien et ne put se résoudre à rester sur une défaite avec ces petits monstres.

Au bout d'une heure de course poursuite, les lutins et le jeune homme commencèrent à fatiguer, ils s'accordèrent une pose avec l'ex n°VIII sous un arbre avant de se donner un rendez vous pour une prochaine revanche. Axel décida donc de retourner dans la chambre pour voir comment allait son colocataire depuis qu'il l'avait laissé.

Quand il entra il le trouva endormi sur le lit, agrippé à son polochon comme si sa vie en dépendait… il le trouva touchant et décida de le couvrir avec une couverture qui se trouvait dans un des placards de la chambre. Il le laissa une nouvelle fois puis descendit voir le vieil homme.

-Père Noël? Je peux vous parler?

-Pas maintenant Axel, je suis occupé.

-Bien, je reviendrai plus tard.

-Non, c'est bon, revient. Qu'y A-t-il?

-Je voulais savoir, Est-ce que c'est grave de ne plus croire au père Noël?

-Grave non, mais quand un enfant dit qu'il ne croit plus en moi, c'est qu'il grandit, que quelque chose d'innocent en lui a disparu à jamais, il devient grand, mais je trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour un enfant comme Riku de devenir grand à 5 ans. C'est un peu pour ça que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. La seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est le fait qu'il l'ait dit à Sora.

-Si vous saviez ce que Sora lui à fait subir, vous ne le plaindriez plus.

-Je sais tout ça. Je dois voir si les enfants ont été gentils, même si ils ne croient plus en moi. Ce qu'il a fait à son ami est de la même envergure à des âges différents, c'est la seule chose qui change. Quand Riku à dit ne plus croire au Père Noël, c'était comme si il ne me faisait plus confiance, croire en moi n'est pas seulement le fait de se dire que des cadeaux arrivent par magie au pied du sapin, c'est me faire confiance indirectement. Et Riku à perdu goût à la magie et à la confiance bien trop tôt.

-Il est une victime.

-Je le sais. Mais toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire de Lea. Le jeune homme fut intrigué, il savait peut être la vérité, ce que Xemnas c'était évertué à lui cacher et dont il avait du mal à se souvenir. Alors l'homme en rouge continua. Assied-toi. Bien, quand Lea était jeune, il était très heureux, un jeune homme très chaleureux, qui aimait aider les autres et toujours partant pour s'amuser. Lea vivait à Radiant Garden avec Isa, un garçon qu'il appréciait particulièrement et avec qui il passait tout son temps. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus inséparables. L'année de leur rencontre Lea reçut une écharpe de la part d'Isa pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé quand il en avait besoin. Il marqua une pose dans son récit, attrapant la tasse de thé que lui apportait un petit lutin, en offrant une à Axel par la même occasion.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça?

-Il avait sauvé la vie d'Isa. Il allait mourir et en lui offrant son toit et de la nourriture, Lea sauva son ami. Leur lien était très fort et jamais l'un n'allait sans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Lea rencontre Ventus. Une jeune homme très charmant, plus mature que ces deux jeunes hommes qui ne voulaient pas grandir.

-Je ne sais pas qui Est-ce Ventus.

-C'est normal. Lea affronta Ven et le jeune arrivant gagna le combat, mais il n'y avait rien à gagner, juste une nouvelle amitié. Mais Lea dut partir, lui et Isa avait déjà prévus de faire quelque chose, alors ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir.

-Que c'est il passé après?

-Il voulut retrouver Ven malgré leur projet. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait perdre l'amitié d'Isa qui était devenu terriblement jaloux de l'obsession que portait ce frère pour un inconnu qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il partit donc à sa recherche, laissant alors Isa seul. Mais Lea était beaucoup trop jeune et insouciant pour comprendre que sa mission était dangereuse. Il ne retrouva pas Ven mais alors qu'il venait de se perdre dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fût attaqué par des Nescients et un homme du nom de Saïx le sauva. La suite, tu la connais.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais cette impression qu'il me connaissait aussi bien. Maintenant je comprends. Je me souviens que ce n'était pas par choix que Saïx et moi devions aller aux château, je me suis échappé pour le retrouver. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître Roxas. Ils se ressemblaient tellement…

-Maintenant tu dois veiller sur Riku.

-Ouais. Mais c'est pas facile.

Un long silence s'imposa durant lequel le Père Noël avala une longue gorgée de son thé fumant.

Dit, as-tu pensé à faire ta lettre.

-Ma lettre?

-Tous les enfants écrivent sur une lettre Ce qu'ils désirent pour Noël et si ils ont été sages, ils ont ce qu'y était sur la liste.

-Ha, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire une lettre, je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Devenir Humain, avoir des sentiments, ressentir toutes ces choses, les bonnes comme les mauvaises.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'exaucer un vœux comme celui là.

Axel soupira, il savait bien que personne ne pouvait lui rendre ses sentiments, il finit sa tasse de thé et retourna dans sa chambre après avoir remercier le vieil homme qui lui signala que le dîner serait servit dans deux heures.

À l'étage, Riku dormait profondément, enroulé dans sa couverture en patchwork et ne semblait pas décider à se réveiller. Axel alla se caler contre lui sur le lit tout en le regardant dormir. Les traits de son visage étaient comme toujours détendus, quoi qu'un peu crispés par le froid ambiant de la pièce qui créait des petits courant d'air désagréables sous la couverture. Sa peau semblait si lisse et délicate comme de la porcelaine, une envie irrésistible de le toucher guida son bras jusqu'à sa nuque où aucun cheveux ne faisait obstacle.

-Axel? Le jeune homme ouvrit ses petits yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes qu'il avait dut versé après son départ.

-Bien dormit? Il ronchonna pendant un certain temps avant d'essayer de se redresser pour lui faire face mais il faisait trop froid. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'au moment où il s'était couché.

-Est-ce que ça va? Il ne répondit pas, il se laissa glisser dans la couverture. Est-ce que tu as faim? On mange dans deux heures d'après le Père Noël.

-Non merci, j'ai pas faim.

-T'as pas l'air bien, il faut que tu manges. Tu ne peux pas rester là?

-Je crois que je suis malade. Le roux posa sa main sur son front pour voir si il était chaud, mais au contraire il était gelé. Il attrapa une de ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il en était de même.

-Il faut que tu manges, si tu es malade ça ne feras que t'aider. L'argenté fut prit d'un violent frisson qui lui secoua le corps entier.

-J'ai trop froid pour ça.

-Bouge pas je reviens. Le roux s'en alla et laissa Riku seul sur le lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, calé entre la tête de lit et le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, pourquoi devait il être malade alors qu'il était à Christmas Town? Il avait vraiment envie d'en profiter et se retrouvait au lit sans pouvoir bouger.

Que pouvait il avoir?

Axel arriva quelque secondes plus tard avec le Père Noël et le Dr. Flinkenstain qui s'avança vers lui avec son fauteuil roulant. Il lui ordonna de s'allonger sur lit pour qu'il puisse le toucher et posa sa main sur son front, il constata qu'il était gelé. L'argenté expliqua qu'il avait très mal à la tête et qu'il avait envie de vomir.

-Je pense que tu n'as pas supporter le changement de température, ton corps n'a peut être pas réussit à réguler la température. Il faut que tu te reposes jeune homme et que tu restes au chaud.

-Vous en faites pas, il bougera pas. Got It Memorized? Il s'adressa à son ami qui était encore dans les vapes. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Merci docteur.

-Y a pas de quoi. Mais si il meurt Est-ce que je pourrai avoir son corps? J'ai des projets intéressants pour lui…

-Dr. Flinkenstein! Voyons, laissez ce pauvre jeune homme se reposer! Ne l'effrayez pas avec ce genre de chose.

-Oui… oui. Mais au cas où… pensez à moi!

-Docteur!

-Oui, ça va, ça va je m'en vais. Toi là, raccompagne moi! Dit il en s'adressant à Axel, laissant le Père Noël seul avec Riku. Il se posa sur la chaise qui était à côté du lit et regarda le jeune homme qui était à présent complètement dans le lit.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive Riku.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Sa voix était devenue faible et semblait lui demander un effort considérable. Vous le serez quand Le Roi saura qu'on a utilisé les pouvoirs d'Axel pour venir ici. Là oui, on va vraiment avoir mal.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir?

-Le Roi ne veut pas qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs pour voyager entre les mondes et surtout pas nos Keyblades. L'homme en rouge regarda sévèrement le jeune homme, il avait désobéit volontairement à un ordre du Roi.

-Tu sais que c'est en faisant comme ça que tu n'auras pas de cadeau à Noël?

-Quoi que je fasse, je n'en aurai pas.

-Tu sais… il se leva, mit ses mains dans son dos et se dirigea vers la porte, il faut toujours espérer et ne jamais perdre la foi.

Riku ne comprit pas, il ne voyait pas à quoi il pouvait encore se rattacher maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'Axel. Ce dernier entra à ce moment là et s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira les quelques mèches de son front pour qu'il se sente mieux, il caressa sa joue et passa le dos de sa main sur son menton pour finir sur ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

L'argenté détourna lentement son visage pour que le roux arrête sa délicate et involontaire torture. Il s'excusa, se rappelant que le porteur de la Keyblade n'appréciait pas vraiment les caresses surtout lorsqu'elles venaient de lui. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide pour réfléchir calmement à comment il allait lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ce genre de choses. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de trouver une tournure de phrase qu'il s'était déjà déchaussé et s'était mit avec lui dans le lit.

Lui aussi avait sommeil et n'avait pas vraiment faim, alors tant qu'à faire, manger ensemble et lorsqu'ils auraient faim. Axel sentit que l'argenté grelottait et il n'eu d'autre option que de s'approcher de lui, remonter sa couverture sur les épaules. Maintenant ils étaient dos à dos, Riku face à la porte de la chambre et Axel face au mur et à la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda une fois retourné. Mais le plus jeune continuait d'avoir froid. Axel ne savait ce que pouvait être une sensation de froid, surtout venant de l'intérieur de son corps malade. Il n'avait jamais été malade et remerciait le ciel de ne pas pouvoir le devenir.

Il se mit face à la porte et colla son corps contre celui de Riku et commença à le réchauffer en posant ses mains sur son corps. La première il la posa sur son épaule, et la seconde sur son ventre ferme qu'il contracta au moment du contacte.

Son torse collé contre son dos laissait échapper une certaine chaleur agréable que l'argenté appréciait particulièrement.

Mais malgré les petites attentions du roux, il continuait d'avoir froid. Axel ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Où Est-ce que tu as froid?

-Pa… partout. Ses tremblements avaient redoublé et l'empêchaient presque de parler. Contre toutes attentes, le roux retira complètement la couverture qui le réchauffait un peu. À ce moment là, Riku se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de parer le froid abominable qui survenait.

-Mais tu fais quoi là? Ça va… pas? Axel ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigea vers ses pieds qu'il attrapa pour les frictionner. Une chaleur agréable s'échappa des mains du n°VIII pour soulager le froid. Une fois qu'il jugea les pieds du jeune homme suffisamment chauds, il enveloppa ses pieds dans la couverture puis tira le drap sur lui ainsi que la grosse couette.

Axel se cala entre le mur et le lit et d'un mouvement de tête incita Riku à venir vers lui.

La bonne sensation de chaud qu'il avait ressentit quelques secondes plus tôt lui donna envie de ressentit ça dans tout son corps et il alla donc lui aussi se caler contre le corps fin de son ami. Il s'installa entre ses jambes et posa sa tête sur son torse, la tourna légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir s'endormir. Une chaleur agréable émanait du corps entier d'Axel ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Riku dans une petit soupir de bonheur.

Le plus âgé attrapa ses mains et les réchauffa elles aussi.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Faire quoi?

-Pourquoi tu as accepter la mission du roi? Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Riku secoua la tête. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la raison de tous ce efforts déployés. Mais il le laissa croire. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui appréciant la chaleur qu'il lui apportait, frottant le bout de son nez contre son haut. L'une de ses mains vain se poser sur son front et le caresser encore un peu plus pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Le dos de sa main reprit sa première entreprise et caressa sa joue. Cette fois l'argenté le laissa faire et profita de sa caresse pendant un long moment pour essayer de s'endormir contre lui. Voyant que le jeune homme appréciait leur contacte, il ne put s'empêcher un commentaire.

-Notre position n'est pas trop équivoque?

-Si, il garda soigneusement les yeux fermés pour lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais je suis bien. Surtout ne t'arrête pas de respirer.

-Tu crois que j'ai le choix? Puis il se mit à rire, se rendant compte de la stupidité de la phrase qu'il venait de lui dire. Dérangeant le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi t'as bougé?

-Hahaha. Mais tu te rends compte de la connerie que tu viens de dire? L'argenté était maintenant assis en tailleur devant lui et se frictionnait les épaule lui-même pour éloigner le froid. Pardon, j'avais oublié. Vient.

Axel ouvrit ses bras pour que le jeun homme vienne se mettre contre lui comme précédemment. Riku ne se fit pas prié et retourna volontiers dans les bras d'Axel.

-Attend. Axel stoppa le jeune homme dans sa progression et le regarda profondément. Sa main se souleva et alla toucher sa joue qu'il caressa. Le mouvement de recul de Riku ne surprit pas le roux qui s'avança vers lui pour se retrouver sur les genoux face au jeune homme.

-Axel…

-S'il te plait. Dans les yeux du roux se lisait une véritable envie de l'embrasser. Ce que Riku ne comprit d'ailleurs pas. Pourquoi ses yeux parlaient ils autant?

La supplication du plus âgé fut récompensée par un soupir de la part de son colocataire.

La main initialement posée sur sa joue continua son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque pour approcher leur visage, ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le roux ne se rende compte que lui voyait une autre chose dans les yeux de son partenaire.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

-Comment ça?

-Tu me rends coupable. Comme si tu allais tromper quelqu'un… Mais le fait que Riku baisse les yeux fit encore plus mal à Axel qui se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste. Riku, tu n'es quand même pas… pas Kairi.

-Mais ça va pas? Kairi? Même pas en rêve.

-Alors qui ? Les yeux de l'argenté fuyaient ceux du jeune homme comme si sa réponse allait avoir un impacte puissant sur lui. C'est là qu'il comprit. Non, Riku, non, pas Sora.

Quand L'argenté se rendit compte de ce que venait de dire Axel, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-C'est pour ça que tu es si mal? Parce que tu l'aimes? Riku ne répondit pas, il resta là en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Axel avait raison, mais lui ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il retourna dans les bras de son colocataire qui le serra fort dans ses bras, se rendant compte qu'il devait souffrir le martyre à l'intérieur et retrouva la position qui lui avait fait tellement de bien et s'y endormit.

Durant la nuit, le Roi marchait dans les couloirs, cherchant quelque chose en particulier, il monta des escaliers, puis une fois encore pour se retrouver à l'étage souhaité, il poussa une grande porte et longea le mur. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il tapa une fois. Il n'eu pas de réponse. Il recommença mais le silence fut le seul à lui répondre. Il se transporta de l'autre côté de la porte et se rendit compte que la pièce dans laquelle il était, était vide.

-Riku! Axel! Ho ils vont me le payer! La petite sourie ouvrit un passage et rentra à son château, décidé. Il traversa le passage et arriva chez lui, Donald et Dingo étaient là et attendaient les nouvelles.

-Ho ne vous en faites pas comme ça pour Sora il va bien. Mais Riku lui en revanche…

-Qu'Est-ce qu'y lui est arrivé?

-Rien. Mais ça ne va pas tarder! Le Roi semblait tellement énervé que les deux amis de ce dernier restèrent en retrait. Il était rare qu'il soit dans un état pareil. Ils savaient que le Roi allait devenir sévère et que le jeune argenté allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans son château à la recherche, une fois de plus, d'une pièce précise.

Quand il fut devant, il poussa la porte et fut face à un homme.

-Votre Majesté? Que voulez vous à une heure si tardive?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure Xemnas?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Voilà, en esperant avoir de vos nouvelles et des reviews :)

à Plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan

La Dernière Fantaisie

Chapitre 4: La Déclaration Fatidique


	5. Les Differentes Facettes

**Voilà, comme je l'ai dis, la suite... **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 5: Les differentes Facettes**

Durant la nuit, le Roi marchait dans les couloirs, cherchant quelque chose en particulier, il monta des escaliers, puis une fois encore pour se retrouver à l'étage souhaité, il poussa une grande porte et longea le mur. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il tapa une fois. Il n'eu pas de réponse. Il recommença mais le silence fut le seul à lui répondre. Il se transporta de l'autre côté de la porte et se rendit compte que la pièce dans laquelle il était, était vide.

-Riku! Axel! Ho ils vont me le payer! La petite sourie ouvrit un passage et rentra à son château, décidé. Il traversa le passage et arriva chez lui, Donald et Dingo étaient là et attendaient les nouvelles.

-Ho ne vous en faites pas comme ça pour Sora il va bien. Mais Riku lui en revanche…

-Qu'Est-ce qu'y lui est arrivé?

-Rien. Mais ça ne va pas tarder! Le Roi semblait tellement énervé que les deux amis de ce dernier restèrent en retrait. Il était rare qu'il soit dans un état pareil. Ils savaient que le Roi allait devenir sévère et que le jeune argenté allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait.

D'un pas décidé,il s'avança dans son château à la recherche, une fois de plus, d'une pièce précise.

Quand il fut devant, il poussa la porte et fut face à un jeune homme.

-Votre Majesté? Que voulez vous à une heure si tardive?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure Xemnas?

L'argenté regardait le petit être devant lui et il s'inclina en avant.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Sa voix était comme elle l'avait toujours été, vide et semblait sous-entendre quelque chose en permanence avec son timbre grave et suave.

-Je suis désolé pour toi mon ami. Le lit ne te convient peut être pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai des tas de questions en tête et je ne peux pas fermer l'œil.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour Lundi.

-Lundi? Je pensais que nous n'aurions pas à intervenir avant un mois…

-J'ai un petit soucis avec Riku.

-Riku? L'intonation dans sa voix avait changé. Il fut surpris. Que c'est il passé? Axel est il un incapable à ce point là?

-Non! Mais je ne sais pas comment tu as réussit à le tenir sous tes ordres. Ce jeune n'écoute rien!

-Je sais bien. Mais ça va changer. Croyez moi.

-C'est pour ça que je veux une intervention d'ici Lundi.

-Ne vous en faites pas! Zexion! Quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme arriva par un portail.

-Xemnas? Votre Majesté. Il s'inclina vers les deux personnes qui étaient présentes. Que puis je pour vous?

-Je voudrais les papiers de tout le monde près pour rentrer Lundi!

-Bien maître.

-Zexion. C'est terminé. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

-Bien. Le jeune homme s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Ce jeune homme ne payait rien pour attendre, il allait lui apprendre à lui désobéir.

De leur côté, Axel venait de se réveiller tout seul, comme il était rare que cela se face, et se rendit compte que l'argenté avait croisé ses doigts aux siens, de son autre main il se tenait l'épaule. Axel se rendit compte que quelque chose le démangeait sur sa cuisse, alors il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir toucher cette partie qui le grattait et une fois soulagé, il ramena sa main vers lui mais à parement trop près du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Il se mit à bouger et à gémir, marmonnant dans son sommeil à présent perturbé:

-Non… arrête… ne me touche pas… non! Ansem! Après avoir prononcé son nom le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et les larmes aux yeux. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de reconnecter avec le monde normal. Le froid virulent de la pièce le prit au ventre et il se mit à trembler alors qu'il croyait Axel toujours endormit, il se remit délicatement dans le lit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le déranger, il se colla contre lui pour récupérer sa chaleur et essayer de se rendormir. Mais le roux se manifesta en attrapant la main du jeune homme une fois de plus, Riku en fut surpris et se tourna pour voir si il avait agit consciemment. Quand il vit les grands yeux verts du roux le regarder profondément il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, sans un mot, l'autre main du roux vint se placer sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rallonger contre lui. Enlaçant tout son corps de ses bras pour qu'il reste immobile.

-Tu veux me parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Riku, tu aimes Sora. C'est pas comme si ça ne comptait pas. Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit trop proche, tu me dis que mon contacte est déplacé mais toi aussi tu aimes un homme. Et Sora n'est pas n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas se que tu peux ressentir, pourtant je le devrais… mais…

-Laisse tomber! Je ne veux pas en parler c'est tout.

-Et à propos de ce rêve? Non plus? Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Sora?

-Non, aucun. Son regard était fuyant, il ne voulait pas parler que ce soit de Sora ou de son rêve.

-Si on en parle tu te sentiras peut être mieux. Tu ne crois pas? L'argenté baissa les yeux, abandonnant toute résistance, même si il était vrai qu'il ne voulais pas en parler, il savait que ça lui ferait du bien de se libérer.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Si c'est un cauchemar, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être drôle.

-Quand J'étais encore moi-même, avant que Ansem prenne le dessus sur moi, j'ai passé quelques jours au château du Roi, histoire de me reposer, je venais de me battre contre Zexion et c'était dur, je me suis retrouver tellement fatigué que je suis rester chez lui.

-Je ne me rappelais pas que Zexion avait de très puissants pouvoirs.

-Ça c'est dit. Répliqua Riku légèrement vexé du sous-entendu. Si tu ne veux pas savoir … à ce moment là le roux ne le laissa même pas finir qu'il le serra encore plus contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il continue. J'ai été violé Axel.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais jamais eu de …

-Je sais, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le crois. J'étais seul dans la chambre et je me sentais tellement seul, je n'avais vu personne depuis un bon moment et j'avais peur. Puis il a commencé à me parler, il profitait de ce moment de faiblesse de ma part pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Mais je résistait, je me permettais de croire qu'il n'allait rien me faire, que rien ne se passerait, que je serais assez fort pour le contrer. Mais il avait même réussit à prendre possession d'une partie de moi physiquement, il arrivait à contrôler mes bras et je ne voyais pas comment résister.

-Tu veux dire que ton corps ne t'obéissait plus?

-Oui et Non, parce que j'arrivait encore à bouger les jambes et la tête. Et là il a commencé à me déshabiller, me forçant à retirer mes vêtements et là je ne sais pas comment il réussit à prendre le contrôle du reste de mon corps. Je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Je vois. Je comprends tes réactions maintenant et pourquoi Kairi ment.

-J'avais tellement peur qu'il prenne le dessus sur moi sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je savais qu'il pouvait se faire passer pour moi devant Diz et Sora. Il aurait bien put le tuer si il l'avais voulu. J'avais peur de devenir un meurtrier malgré moi. Les bras du roux se resserrèrent autour de lui, remontant sa main dans ses cheveux pour calmer ses larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

-Calme toi, je suis là, il ne t'approchera plus. Tant que je suis là, il ne pourra plus prendre possession de toi, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

-Y a pas que ça, il est capable de revenir à tout moment et de prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'Est-ce qui peut te prouver que en ce moment même ce n'est pas lui qui te parle?

-Riku…

-J'ai peur qu'il me fasse faire des choses dont je n'ai même pas conscience. Peut être que j'ai vraiment fait se dont Kairi m'accuse.

-Tu en doutes? Il le garda contre son corps mais éloigna son visage de sa tête pour voir sa réaction.

-C'est tellement compliqué…

-Riku…

Soudain, un portail s'ouvrit dans la chambre des deux jeunes hommes qui se tournèrent pour voir leur nouvel invité qui n'était autre que le Roi, dont l'expression du visage laissait entrevoir une colère prochainement dévastatrice.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Je croyais avoir été clair! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos pouvoirs! Riku baissa la tête, il savait qu'il venait de désobéir aux ordres du Roi, mais il avait réussit à se confier à Axel et il savait très bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait si ils étaient resté au lycée. Le plus âgé allait prendre la parole pour défendre son protégé quand il lui coupa la parole:

-Votre Majesté, je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça, mais pour une fois, comprenez que ça à été bénéfique!

-Je peux savoir en quoi Riku?

-J'ai…

-Riku c'est confié à moi.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut apporter! Vous rentrez tous les deux immédiatement à Destiny Island, je vais faire mes excuses au Père Noël et je vous rejoins!

-Mais Votre Majesté…

-Pas de mais, vous avez désobéit, maintenant assumez!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le vielle homme vêtu de rouge entra.

-Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voix. Mon ami comment vas-tu?

-Père Noël! Ha je suis content de te voir, je suis venu m'excuser des problèmes qu'on put te causer ses deux jeunes insouciants!

-Des problèmes? Mais ils ne m'ont pas dérangé. Je suis même content qu'ils soient venu me voir! Et puis ils sont arrivés ils étaient en froid et maintenant les voilà réconciliés…

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir ainsi de leur monde.

-Ha… c'est bien à toi de dire ça. Je me rappelle une petite souris très curieuse à leur âge qui se servait de l'enseignement de son maître pour désobéir et visiter les mondes…

-C'était une autre histoire. Reprit le Roi embarrasser de l'anecdote que venait de révéler le Père Noël.

-Je pense mon ami qu'il est au contraire bénéfique que ces deux jeunes gens vivent leur vie, après tout si ils font des erreurs, ils devront ensuite trouver des solutions, tu ne devrais pas les suivre comme ça. Tu n'es plus tout jeune mon ami.

-Tu peux parler! Il soupira, il avait raison, le vieil homme avait toujours raison, après tout, il n'y avait plus de risque, les sans-cœurs et autres Similis avait quitté la surface de la planète et il semblait que c'était le cas partout ailleurs. Bien! Écoutez moi bien tous les deux! Je vous donne l'autorisation de voyager à travers les mondes mais seulement quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux et que personne n'est susceptible de vous suivre ou de vous voir! Les deux amis se regardèrent et un sourire naquit sur leur lèvres.

-Merci Votre Majesté.

-Non, Riku, merci Père Noël. Reprit la petite souris avant de disparaître dans un nouveau portail, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes et l'homme en rouge.

-Oui, merci à vous.

-Faites bien attention, vous savez que maintenant qu'il vous à donné sa confiance vous ne devez pas la trahir!

-Oui, c'est promit! Le Père Noël s'en alla et les laissa tous les deux tranquilles dans la chambre. Ils restèrent dans le lit un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Riku ne se mette à gargouiller.

Tout le week-end fut rythmé par les élans de joie et de bonne humeur que possédait la ville de Noël ainsi que ces habitants. Étrangement le malaise du jeune porteur de la KeyBlade semblait avoir disparu alors il profita de son Week End avec Axel dans la neige.

Au moment de rentrer au lycée ce fut difficile, Riku ne voulait pas partir, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas rentrer. Être loin du lycée, loin de Sora et des autres lui faisait beaucoup de bien, il avait put penser qu'à lui et non pas à ces problèmes du lycée.

Axel quand à lui avait l'impression d'être en vacance, en temps normal, Christmas Town était une ville dans laquelle il effectuait des missions et dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de s'attarder. Mais là, il avait pu passer du temps à ne rien faire, juste à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre, juste à côté de la cheminée ou sur le lit avec Riku qui lui racontait des histoires. Ce devait être ça prendre du bon temps. Ne pas être pressé par quelque chose, avoir la possibilité de faire ce que l'on veut quand on le veut. Voir le Père Noël avait été pour eux quelque chose de fantastique, pour Riku c'était l'accomplissement du rêve de petit garçon qu'on lui avait détruit qui se réalisait et pour le roux c'était une découverte d'un compte fabuleux qui malgré l'absence de son cœur était très touchant.

Quand ils eurent dit au revoir aux habitants de Christmas Town ils se rendirent à Halloween Town pour rentre chez eux. Là ils rencontrèrent Jack qui leur demanda si leur séjour avait été agréable. Une fois de retour au lycée, Riku déposa son sac sur son lit et alla prendre ne douche pendant qu'Axel défaisait le sien.

C'était Dimanche et il faisait beau, tous les jeunes de l'île devaient se trouver sur la plage. Mais pour le moment il était dans la salle de bain, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre une douche et d'aller rejoindre le roux pour faire leurs devoirs.

Axel quand à lui se demandait comment allait reprendre la semaine, c'était une période assez étrange, la semaine se finissait puis elle recommençait encore et encore sans que jamais personne ne s'en lasse. Pour lui c'était intenable. Déjà les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, mais de recommencer encore cette affreuse semaine ne lui donnait pas envie de se coucher le soir pour rouvrir les yeux et aller croiser le regards des différents élèves de sa classes et encore moins les profs…mais il le fallait. Quand l'argenté sortit de la salle de bain, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre. Il alla se placer devant la fenêtre de la chambre et regarda le soleil qui se couchait.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Twilight Town, c'était vraiment une ville agréable, tu as toujours cette impression que la journée ne se finira jamais.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi Est-ce que c'est agréable.

-Tu as l'impression que la journée est à toi, que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux jusqu'à n'importe quelle heure. Tout est permis.

-Je vois. Mais pour moi c'est plutôt le moment de réconfort, la journée se termine, tout le monde remballe ses affaires, ferme son commerce et rentre chez lui extenué pour enfin se reposer. Et l'ambiance fin de journée est tellement apaisante…

-Je vois qu'on n'a pas la même vision des choses.

-Ouais. Le roux prit son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche alors que Riku allait se mettre dans son lit avec un bon livre.

Quand Axel eu finit, il sortit et alla rejoindre le jeune homme dans son lit pour qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre après avoir fait leurs devoirs.

Le lendemain matin, Axel se réveilla le premier, il eu une désagréable sensation de déjà vu, comme si quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir tous les matins était revenue. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Riku était toujours dans ses bras, il n'avait donc pas fait de cauchemar pour cette nuit, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua et regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Pourtant cette odeur il la connaissait bien, malgré ça il lui était impossible de mettre un nom sur cette chose. Il réveilla délicatement son colocataire pour pouvoir sortir du lit et aller se préparer. Il restait encore 10 minutes de repos au jeune argenté avant que le réveil ne sonne, c'Est-ce temps là que le plus âgé mit à profit pour chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire pour trouver l'origine de se malaise.

Quand le réveil sonna, Riku était déjà bien réveillé et commença à se préparer pour descendre tous les deux à la cantine.

Une fois en bas, ils prirent leur petit déjeuné avec les quelques internes qui étaient revenus le soir précédent pour ne pas rater les cours du matin. Tout le monde racontait son week-end mais ce qui surpris le plus les autres c'était de se rendre compte que au final Riku et Axel avaient eux aussi fait quelque chose, qu'ils avaient partagé un truc et ça allait devenir le centre d'intérêt de toutes les conversations du lycée. Pendant que Riku parlait, Axel regardait par la fenêtre les élèves qui commençaient à arriver mais au milieu des élèves, il crut reconnaître une personne qu'il connaissait déjà. Il regarda de plus près et se rendit compte qu'il avait bien vu. Il alla poser son plateau, laissa Riku seul sans rien comprendre, il n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre pour lui demander ce quise passait.

La personne qu'il pensait avoir reconnu était encerclé par toute une troupe de fille qui lui demandaient comment il s'appelait et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que l'odeur qu'il avait sentit était la sienne:

-Marluxia?

-Ha Axel! Tu tombes bien, fait quelque chose je t'en supplies.

-Laissez le tranquille il risquerait de vous empoisonner. Les jeunes filles plus intimidées par le roux en lui-même que par son discours s'en allèrent et laissèrent les deux jeunes amis se retrouver, à leur manière.

-Salut! Mais c'est tous des malades ici? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Depuis que tu m'as trahit en faite…

-Marluxia, tu sais que je peux tout t'expliquer!

-Non non non, tu vas m'écouter, t'as triché, c'est ça que je trouve dégueulasse!

-Non, j'ai pas triché, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demander de faire.

-Si je te demande de te suicider tu le fais? Il était d'une ironie étrange, Riku qui était resté à côté se rendit compte que chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux roses semblaient être comme un filtre d'amour, son odeur l'envoûtait, il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi il l'aurait fait. Et même dans sa manière de parler, il était mielleux et très sensuel comme si il voulait séduire le roux.

-Tu es seul? Demanda Axel cherchant autour de lui pour voir d'autres personnes familières.

-Malheureusement non! Je dois me supporter Demyx en colocataire et Zexion va devoir dormir avec Larxene. Par contre je ne suis pas au courant de se compte faire le boss et les autres.

-Comme ça… le boss, tu veux dire que Xemnas est là aussi? Demanda Riku légèrement inquiet de la révélation que venait de lui faire le jeune homme.

-Tiens, Riku… t'as pas changé… t'es toujours aussi mignon à ce que je vois. L'argenté rougit furieusement à la remarque de l'assassin. Ouais, on est tous au complet à part Roxas on est tous là. Allez vient, y en a qui vont être contents de te revoir Axel.

-Si tu parles de Larxene, je crois qu'elle va m'arracher les yeux.

-Mais non, elle s'est clamée… un peu.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le petit groupe, ils se rendirent compte que les autres élèves du lycées les regardaient tous très bizarrement, ils n'avaient jamais vu un groupe de nouveaux élèves ou quoi?

Demyx semblait draguer les filles qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, pleurant pour qu'il sorte avec l'une d'entre elles, Zexion était près de Larxene et regardait le spectacle dégradant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux alors que la blonde elle se moquait du sort de son partenaire.

Axel, accompagné de Riku, s'approcha de la jeune fille et du conspirateur ténébreux pour les saluer et étrangement la furie électrique ne semblait pas en vouloir au roux pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle semblait juste vexé. En revanche quand Riku se retrouva devant Zexion, un froid polaire empli l'atmosphère, Riku n'avait rien à dire à Zexion et c'était réciproque. Que devait il faire? Et puis qu'Est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils allaient tous être de son côté après tout! Ils pouvaient très bien jouer double jeu.

-Ne nous regarde pas comme ça. Déclara Zexion en décroisant les bras, on ne va rien vous faire! On est comme Axel. Riku ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, apprendre à un adulte ce qu'était les sentiments était déjà assez difficile, pourquoi pas se taper tout le groupe? Zexion se mit face au jeune homme et lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer.

Au départ il fut surpris, mais savait parfaitement que si ils étaient là, ils avaient sûrement dut voir le Roi avant de débarquer comme ça dans un lycée…

Alors il la serra lui aussi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ça lui faisait du bien d'espérer. Ainsi Axel commença à présenter Riku à ses compagnons pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Tout le monde savait parfaitement dans quelle condition se trouvait Riku et se pourquoi ils étaient tous là. Pour s'entre aider. Les pions se dirigeaient vers eux pour les conduire à leur chambre qui comme par hasard se trouvait à proximité. Celle de Marluxia et Demyx se trouvait juste à côté et celle de Larxene et Zexion était juste en face de la leur. Alors que chacun posait ses affaires et enfilait son uniforme, la sonnerie retentie et tous se suivirent pour se rendre compte qu'ils allaient tous au même endroit, dans la salle de physique chimie au 4ème étage. Ils allaient tous être dans la même classe… ça promettait.

Ils se mirent tous à proximité, Zexion, Démyx et Marluxia se mirent ensemble alors qu'ils abandonnèrent la jeune fille avec les deux autres colocataires au rang juste derrière. Quelque minute plus tard le prof arriva finalement et laissa un grand froid dans la salle quand ils eurent constaté que leur professeur avait bel et bien été remplacé.

-Bonjour je suis le professeur Vexen. Je vais vous enseigner la Physique Chimie à la place de votre professeur précédent jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Quoi? Demanda Axel.

-Content de te revoir également Axel. Dit le professeur un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça y est mon pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser.

-Bien, donc certain d'entre vous me connaissent déjà pour avoir été mes élèves à Twilight Town. Bien nous pouvons commencer si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez venir me voir à la fin du cours. L'argenté se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui jouait la comédie à la perfection, il savait simuler le moindre des sentiments, la moindre expression humaine comme si il avait vraiment un cœur. Ou c'était seulement le fait qu'il était très bien dans le rôle du professeur de physique? En ce qui concernait Axel, lui qui se disait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à face avec les autres professeurs, il avait droit à Vexen, la semaine commençait bien…

À 10h, les élèves descendirent pour faire une pose et c'est quand ils eurent atteint le 2ème étage, ils se rendirent comte qu'il y avait du bruit dans une salle de classe, une voix familière était en train de parler très vite et très fort.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire Xemnas, mais si le Roi est présent et avec toi, je ne peux rien faire à part accepter. Mais je te préviens, à la moindre occasion, je ne vous raterai pas!

-J'aimerais bien voir comment. La voix mielleuse de Xemnas narguait Sora d'une telle manière qu'il n'avait pas le choix que d'abdiquer, le grand argenté le dominait largement. Le petit groupe de la classe supérieure arriva et se rendit compte de qui se trouvait dans la salle.

Xemnas et Sora n'étaient donc pas les seuls présents, il y avait Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen venait de les rejoindre et Luxord. Saïx et Lexaeus attendait hors de la salle pour empêcher tout élèves qui ne seraient pas concerner de rentrer.

Alors Riku et Axel entrèrent dans la salle de cours pour voir ce qui s'y passait et furent accueillis par le regard froid du maître de la Keyblade qui sentait comme un complot se tramer dans son dos et contre lui. L'arriver des membres de l'organisation ne prévoyait rien de bon pour lui mais si le Roi lui demandait de les considérer comme des alliés, ou du moins comme autre chose que des ennemis, il se devait de le faire.

Le brun sortit violement de la salle bousculant son ancien meilleur ami au passage, laissant donc soin à tous les membre de l'organisation de se retrouver face au jeune homme.

-Riku, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance dans d'autres circonstances.

-…

-J'imagine que ce sont tes sentiments qui font que tu es un peu réticent à me considérer comme un ami mais… sache que je ne suis pas là pour plonger le monde dans les ténèbres ou encore créer un nouveau Kingdom Hearts.

-Je le sais, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à vous remettre tous dans votre contexte, c'est étrange. C'est tout. J'étais assez surpris en voyant Axel débarquer…

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu ne seras plus seul dorénavant. Même si son sourire n'était pas vraiment sincère, il savait que ce qu'il disait n'était pas un mensonge. Alors il lui tendit la main et la serra. Cette poignée de main était un nouveau départ, un nouvel accord entre les Similis et lui. Quelque chose d'important allait se produire tout le monde s'en doutait, mais personne ne savait ce qui allait réellement se passer.

La sonnerie retentie une fois de plus marquant la fin de la pause pour les élèves. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le 3ème et attendirent que leur vieux professeur de langue arrive à monter les escaliers. Pauvre homme il était temps qu'il parte à la retraite.

Mais ce ne fut pas le vieille homme qui arriva, c'était un pion qui était venu les faire entrer dans la salle en attendant que le prof arrive. Les amis se mirent à discuter entre eux, au moins ils allaient être tous ensembles, il allait découvrir d'autres amis, des amis qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, dont il devrait tout apprendre. Mais repartir ainsi à zéro faisait plaisir à l'argenté.

Zexion n'était pas aussi snobinard qu'il l'avait pensé, il était très cultivé certes, mais cela n'empêchait en rien l'entendement entre les deux garçons.

Larxene était une jeune fille très agitée qui avait du mal à rester en place, elle avait besoin de bouger tout le temps, une vrai pile électrique.

Demyx lui était un garçon dont la joie de vivre se lisait sur le visage malgré l'absence de sentiments. Il était très ouvert et avait des facilités à se faire des amis dans la classe.

En revanche pour Marluxia c'était plutôt les élèves de la classe qui c'étaient attachés à lui et en particulier les filles qui le collaient depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Axel et Riku se retrouvaient tous les deux entourés de leur compères et comme Marluxia et Demyx c'étaient fondus dans la masse, les autres qui ne voulaient pas approcher Riku se retrouvaient obliger de rester dans son environ si ils voulaient rester avec le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Marluxia était assis sur la table et jouait les séducteurs avec les filles, racontant des choses qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivé juste pour les voir jacter à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement avec ses cheveux ou qu'il utilisait ses yeux perçants pour en séduire une au passage.

Mais le prof arriva et chacun dut aller retrouver sa place pour commencer le cours qui ne dura pas longtemps. Puis ils eurent finit pour la matinée alors ils allèrent manger plus tôt pour éviter la cohue de la cantine. Bien sûr les nouveaux élèves ne savaient pas ce que « manger à la cantine » voulait dire et lorsque devant eux se dressèrent l'entrée, le plat et le dessert, ils eurent du mal à se dire qu'ils allaient avoir à avaler ça. Surtout Larxene qui ne prit même pas la peine de manger, se rabattant sur le pain. Quand ils eurent finit, ils montèrent à l'internat pour rester au calme dans leurs chambres, mais au lieu de ça, ils restèrent tous dans la chambre du roux et de l'argenté, là ils discutèrent de ce qui leur était arrivé après leur « résurrection ». La seule chose qui c'était passé était qu'ils avaient tous été héberger par le Roi qui leur avait promit de rester dans leur monde si ils apprenaient comment y vivre.

-Mais pourquoi Est-ce que d'un coup vous ne voulez plus tous nous détruire et reformer un Kingdom Hearts?

-Sans les sans-cœurs ça va être difficile. Reprit Zexion. Tu te souviens que toi et Sora les avez tous détruits et qu'ils ne peuvent plus passer à travers les mondes?

-Mais si nous nous pouvons le faire pourquoi eux ne le peuvent pas?

-Bonne question. Reprit le jeune conspirateur. Le Roi doit sûrement le savoir.

-Et puis quel intérêt, on a bien vu que Xemnas ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il nous avait promit.

-Alors pourquoi vous voulez tant vivre dans notre monde?

-À ton avis? Tu crois que c'est mieux de ne pas exister? Reprit la jeune fille. En plus de ne pas exister vraiment si en plus on n'existe pas du tout…

-Je comprends, et pourquoi avoir accepter la mission du Roi?

-Veiller sur toi doit être sympa si c'est une mission. Argumenta Marluxia.

-Pas vraiment en fait. Vous allez surtout vous ennuyer avec moi.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec nous… plaisanta Demyx en souriant et en faisant apparaître sa cithare et commença à gratter les cordes faisant sortir un son mélodieux que Marluxia n'interpréta pas de la même manière que les autres.

-Je te préviens tête de piaf, si tu joues dans notre chambre, je te le fait bouffer ton banjo! Demyx s'accrocha à son instrument de peur que son colocataire ne le lui arrache des mains.

L'air autour de Riku commençait à prendre la forme d'une réunion entre amis dans laquelle il se sentait en trop, les autres se connaissaient déjà tous alors que lui était au milieu et ne disait rien.

Que pouvait il dire? Il ne les connaissait pas, il avait mit peu de temps à faire confiance à Axel mais en ce qui concernait les autres et Zexion le premier, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

-C'est le monde à l'envers ici? Demanda la blonde qui se rendit compte que Riku c'était assis à côté de la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur, complètement inexpressif. Sourit un peu, t'es le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir le faire pour de vrai alors profites en!

-… pourquoi devait il sourire? Il n'en avait pas envie, il se sentait une fois de plus de trop dans le groupe, comme si il n'était pas à sa place. Axel avec qui il avait été si proche ses derniers jours l'abandonnait d'un coup pour ses anciens camarades. Ce qu'il pouvait bien comprendre, mais sous son nez ça lui faisait quand même assez mal.

-Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda le roux en s'essayant à côté de lui. Tu veux en parler?

-Non. C'est rien, c'est moi qui vous pourrit l'ambiance. Pardon. Continuez sans moi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre mais Marluxia se mit devant la porte.

-T'es chez toi ici? Tu crois pas que si tu te sentais pas bien se serait à nous de partir?

-En plus si tu te sens pas bien, on ne doit pas partir, on doit rester t'aider. C'Est-ce que font les amis? Non? Repris Zexion à la suite du n°XI.

-Est-ce que je suis seulement un ami? Je veux dire, Est-ce que vous me considéré comme un ami seulement parce que c'est votre mission et que vous n'ayez pas de sentiments vous donne la facilité de passer d'ennemi à ami ou Est-ce que vous le penser vraiment? Soyez honnête. Il baissa les yeux sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient répondre.

-C'est vrai. On ne te considère pas comme un ami. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le veut pas, mais parce que l'on ne le peut pas. On sait que ce que l'on fait est une bonne action. Pour nous c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je vois. Dans un sens l'argenté comprenait, ils n'étaient pas humains, c'était normal qu'ils ne le considèrent pas. Mais ça le rendait triste de se dire que les seules personnes qui restent avec lui étaient des personnes dépourvues de tous sentiments et qui l'entouraient seulement parce qu'ils se disaient que c'était une bonne action.

Une bonne action en vers qui? Envers eux même? Envers le Roi? Certainement pas envers lui. Qu'Est-ce que les Similis pouvaient bien savoir de ce qu'il ressentait?

-Je suis désolé. Il se leva et s'en alla avec ses affaires pour l'après midi. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait envie qu'on lui parle et pas le contraire, que l'on s'occupe de lui sans avoir à le réclamer, mais il ne pouvait pas réclamer quelque chose comme ça aux Similis. Dans le couloir il croisa plusieurs personnes dont des jeunes filles qui étaient au bout du couloir en train de rigoler. Il passa devant elles et elles l'arrêtèrent:

-Heu… Riku… la chambre de Marluxia… elle est où? Le jeune ne se rendit pas bien compte de ce qui se passait, les jeunes filles lui adressaient la parole en rigolant. Mais c'était quoi ce monde? Dans quoi il vivait pour que des filles lui parlent comme si de rien était. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les envoyer bouler, après tout il n'était pas au service de leurs humeurs, il n'avait pas à devenir le souffre douleur des uns alors qu'il était le bon samaritain de l'autre côté.

-Débrouillez vous. Il s'en alla dans les escaliers et se dirigea vers les salles de cours, l'argenté se laissa tomber le long du mur, près de la porte, cachant son visage dans ses bras. Voilà que tout recommençait, il s'éloignait parce qu'il se sentait mal et personne ne s'en souciait. Enfin presque…

-Riku! Le jeune homme releva la tête dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il venait d'emprunter, ce qui lui indiqua premièrement que celui qui l'appelait n'était pas l'un des Similis, et de deux avec sa voix qu'il s'agissait de Sora.

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés tous les deux dans un couloir, seul à seul. Le brun semblait étonné de le trouver dans le couloir, alors que leur regard se croisa, Sora ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, trop absorbé par le jeune homme en face de lui. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, Riku lui baissa les yeux, il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle Sora aurait envie de lui parler alors il préférait encore l'ignorer.

Son regard était maintenant diriger vers le sol mais il arrivait parfaitement à distinguer Sora qui se dirigeait vers lui pour s'arrêter à quelques pas et s'accroupir pour lui parler:

-Ça va? Tu n'es pas avec les autres? Riku leva les yeux vers son ancien meilleur ami qui venait de se laisser tomber à côté de lui le long du mur. Son éternel sourire niais et ses yeux innocents le regardaient comme il l'avait toujours fait avant. L'argenté se sentit mal, son ventre se noua d'un seul coup pendant que le brun soupira avant de lâcher:

-J'ai enfin réussit à les semer, c'est beaucoup plus agréable quand on est seul. Non? À présent il comprenait, il était venu le narguer, lui avait des amis, tellement d'amis qu'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Tellement d'amis qu'il en était presque réduit à les fuir.

-Si tu es venu pour te moquer, c'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal. Il se leva pour repartir vers le dortoir quand Sora l'attrapa par le poignet:

-Non! J'ai pas voulu dire ça pour te blesser. J'aurai pas du dire ça.

-C'est vrai. Tu avais tant d'autres choses plus importantes à dire avant ça. D'un coup violent il se libéra de sa main et retourna vers l'internat alors que le maître de la Keyblade ne comprit pas sa dernière réplique qui lui avait fait vraiment mal. Même si il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, Riku avait trouver les mots justes, des mots qu'ils connaissait par cœur pour se les êtres assez répété les soirs où il était incapable de dormir, des mots qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Mais Sora ne voyait pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient ces choses qu'il aurait voulut qu'il lui dise. Alors c'était ça, que l'on ressentait quand on était seul et dans l'incompréhension? Par malheur et hasard, Sora se retrouva dans une situation qui le rendit presque malade en ressentant cette sensation inconfortable, cette oppression là, tout près de son cœur quand il se dit que c'était exactement la même chose qu'il avait infligé à Riku pendant tout ce temps.

En plein doute, Riku ne voulait pas retourner ni dans sa chambre ni dans le couloir du bas alors il décida de monter au quatrième étage pour être tranquille. Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre et regarda vers l'extérieur l'océan qui s'étendait dans toute sa splendeur. Après un bref soupir, le regard du jeune homme fut attiré par quelque chose sur la plage qui courait vers une direction inconnue, ce qui eu pour effet de le tirer de sa réflexion. En regardant de plus près il put se rendre compte que la chose en question n'était pas seule et que plusieurs autres petits points noir le suivait.

Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être des Sans cœurs?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Jespère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je ne me souviens plus de l'avoir corrigé celui là... en tout cas je m'excuse encore pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. Et surtout pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez... :)**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	6. La Demande Fantasque

**Salut salut, sans plus attendre la suite... **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie:**

**Chapitre 6: La Demande Fantasque **

**

* * *

**

Riku resta pétrifié un long moment avant de se rendre compte que plus il attendait plus les Sans-Cœurs envahissait la plage sans se diriger nécessairement vers la ville. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Sora mais au moment où il pensa à ça, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, il valait mieux qu'il aille le dire aux Similis qui sauraient sûrement quoi faire.

Il se redressa et la sonnerie qui indiquait aux élèves de retourner en cours pour l'après midi se manifesta et un grand fracas s'en suivit. Il redescendit en courant espérant voir des cheveux rouges, roses, bleus ou jaunes dépasser des autres. Il aperçu Marluxia et Axel qui étaient les plus grands et se dirigea vers eux pour les avertir, bousculant les autres élèves.

-Axel!

-Oui?

-Des Sans cœurs…

-Respire Riku, calme toi.

-J'ai vu des sans cœurs sur la plage, je ne sais pas où ils se dirigent, ils ne semblent pas venir vers la ville mais si des sans cœurs sont sur la plage ça veut dire qu'il peut y en avoir dans les autres mondes… c'est dangereux.

-Quel genre de Sans-Cœurs c'était?

-Des ombres. J'espère que personne d'autre n'en aura croisé. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait.

-Il faut aller voir Xemnas, peut être qu'il saura quoi faire. Qu'Est-ce que tu crois qu'il nous dira? D'aller les combattre?

-Riku a raison, ça ne sert à rien de les combattre, il faut trouver d'où Est-ce qu'ils viennent et découvrir pourquoi ils ont été relâchés. Entrepris Zexion. Si tu veux on ira le voir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous avance à quelque chose.

-Vous vous décidez à rentrer en cours où je vais appeler les pompiers! Rentez et vite! Le prof de langue venait de leur hurler dessus pour qu'ils se décident à entrer afin de commencer le cours durant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à suivre, trop absorbé par l'annonce faite par Riku.

Le dit jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre sans se préoccuper de prendre le cours, il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Maintenant, si quelqu'un apprenait que des sans cœurs rodaient dans le coin, les rumeurs comme quoi l'arrivée des Similis n'allaient pas être aussi innocente qu'ils le prétendaient et que Riku avait encore fait appel au forces du mal pour tout détruire et se venger. Il le sentait venir. C'était trop flagrant.

Même si il trouvait le moyen de sauver quelqu'un d'un sœur cœur, il irait dire que pour Riku, détruire un Sans cœur est quelque chose de facile puisqu'il les contrôle. Facile à dire… quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, tout lui retomberait toujours dessus. Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte cette île et qu'il aille s'installer ailleurs avec les Similis ou sans eux et peut importe ce qu'en dirait le Roi.

À la pause, Ils allèrent voir Xemnas dans sa salle de cours pour lui demander conseil.

-Des Sans cœurs? Tu es sûr?

-Certain, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parler à Sora? C'est à lui de s'en occuper pas à toi. Riku baissa les yeux, il avait raison. Il ne devrait pas s'en occuper, c'était Sora le héros, vainqueur des Sans Cœurs et des Similis. Le Maître de la Key Blade. L'élu.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que pendant un instant j'ai pensé que je pourrais le faire moi-même.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu y gagnerais?

-Rien. Maintenant il avait honte. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas la possibilité mais l'envie de le faire.

-Retournez en cours, et parles en à Sora. C'est à lui de le faire, il te l'a assez fait comprendre non? Riku serra les dents, il avait eu pendant un instant dans l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir combattre comme avant. Mais Xemnas avait comme toujours raison. Tu devrais en parler d'abord au Roi. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui autrefois était son ennemi qui se contenta de lui sourire tout en retournant derrière son bureau pour corriger des copies.

À le fin de la journée, les Similis et le jeunes hommes retournèrent dans leur chambre, ou plutôt dans la chambre de Riku et Axel pour discuter calmement de cette histoire.

Mais après quelques bonnes minutes de discussions ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il fallait en parler au Roi mickey le soir même, ça ne pouvait pas attendre vu l'ampleur que risquait de prendre la situation si personne ne faisait rien. Et ce n'était pas Sora qui allait faire quelque chose.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous enfin pris leur décision, quelqu'un vint taper à la porte sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, signe que c'était l'heure de descendre en perme pour faire les devoirs. Tout le monde se retrouva donc dans un coin isolé du CDI pour pouvoir parler tranquillement pendant que Zexion s'amuserait à faire les devoirs de tout le monde.

-Dit Zexion, c'est bien gentil de faire ça, mais tu sais que t'es pas obligé! Expliqua Marluxia en faisant des gribouillis sur une feuille.

-Je sais, mais plus vite ils seront fait, plus vite on pourra se consacrer à notre vrai devoir.

-Quel sens des responsabilités. Tu sais que si on s'y met à plusieurs ça risque de prendre moins de temps?

-Marluxia évite de parler pendant que je réfléchis, déclara Demyx qui se balançait sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, bras croisés et un crayon sur le bout du nez.

-Ho toi! Il se leva pour aller régler son compte au musicien mais Axel le retint par le poignet, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tomber dans un grand fracas en voulant quitter sa chaise pour fuir le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et la responsable se contenta de les regarder sévèrement, signe qu'il faisait trop de bruit.

Une jeune fille qui était à côté pour prendre un livre juste derrière eux aida Demyx à se relever. Elle semblait être dans la classe de Sora à en juger par les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle posa sur la table pour venir en aide au pauvre malheureux, qu'aucun des membres de l'organisation et pas même l'argenté ne s'était empresser de porter secours.

-Ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui oui merci. Heureusement qu'il y a des gens qui ont de l'éducation ici. Dit il à l'encontre de ses partenaires.

-Demyx évite de faire du bruit quand je réfléchis. S'exclama Zexion qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever la tête de ses feuilles.

-Bon et bien bonne soirée…

-Ho et au fait… c'est quoi… il regarda autour de lui et le blond se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà franchit le seuil de la porte battante de la salle… ton nom.

Alors que tout le monde se demandait qui était cette fille Zexion déclara qu'il avait terminé. Les Similis ne semblaient pas étonnés mais Riku lui si. Comment avait il fait pour faire l'intégralité de leur devoirs en aussi peu de temps? C'était tous simplement infaisable. Tous les calcules, la traduction d'une page et demi en anglais et les conjugaisons d'espagnol? Le commentaire de texte… heureusement qu'ils étaient tous dans la même classe, ils n'auraient même pas besoin de recopier puisque Zexion avait même prit la peine d'imiter l'écriture de chacun et laisser quelques fautes par-ci par-là et bien évidement de ne pas écrire les mêmes choses au mot près. Il était vraiment le maître des illusions.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand le pion vint les voir et leur demanda de leur montrer leurs devoirs. Il ne faisait confiance à aucun des nouveaux et encore moins à Riku. Mais quand il se rendit compte du travail prodigieux de « chacun » des élèves, il n'eu d'autre choix que de les laisser partir.

Pourtant il était certain que pas l'un d'entre eux n'avait penché la tête sur le moindre livre pour travailler!

Une fois tous réunis dans la chambre, ils se rendirent compte d'un petit problème, ils allaient sûrement venir les chercher pour le dîner.

-Et on fait quoi? On y va après?

-Ça valait bien le coup que Zexion se dépêche de faire nos devoirs.

-Si vous voulez je peux laisser des clones.

-Non, t'en as assez fait pour ce soir Zexion. Laisse tomber. On ira après manger, de toute façon ce n'est que dans une demi-heure alors… poursuivit l'argenté.

-Et on va faire quoi pendant ce temps? Demanda Larxene qui ne se voyait pas rester là assise à ne rien faire comme à la bibliothèque.

-Réfléchir par nous même.

-Très peu pour moi, je vais faire un tour, on se rejoint à la cantine. Elle sortit du dortoir et alla se balader dans les environs.

-Attend je viens avec toi, cria Demyx en sortant à son tour alors que Marluxia lui lança un regard noir.

Axel s'allongea en arrière sur le lit et dit:

-Moi je suis nul sur ce genre de chose alors réfléchissez à ma place. Il se redressa immédiatement et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre un douche.

-Ouais, pareille pour moi, reprit Marluxia en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Zexion et Larxène.

L'argenté, lui resta immobile pendant un long moment à fixer la fenêtre des yeux, Sora était devant le lycée et attendait que les premiers internes sortent de la cantine pour aller en ville.

Avant c'était lui qu'il attendait pour aller en ville, il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il pouvait faire du mal à qui que ce soit avec une geste aussi simple. Zexion, le seul rescapé, se rendit compte du mutisme dans lequel Riku c'était plongé. Il s'approcha de lui, regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui l'attirait tant alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui le retenait.

-Tu as mal?

-Oui. L'argenté tourna son regard vers le jeune conspirateur et se rendit compte qu'il le fixait. Un long silence q'installa dans la pièce, Zexion était vraiment la seule et unique personne avec qui il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seul. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir éliminé, mais surtout parce ce qu'il lui faisait simplement peur.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de me raison. Je ne t'en veux pas-tu sais?

-Moi je m'en veux. Parce que depuis le début c'est toi qui avait raison. Tu avais prédit tout ce qui allait m'arriver et je ne t'ai pas cru alors que…

-Tu y croyais Riku. C'était ça qui maintenant l'illusion que tu t'étais créée. Tu as imaginé que les gens autour de toi étaient tous capables de pardonné comme toi tu en es capable. Tu as bon cœur Riku. C'est sûrement ça qui te perdra. Et ça a déjà commencé.

-J'ai toujours voulut te remercier. Parce que même si je refusais de l'admettre tu m'avais ouvert les yeux. Si tu ne m'avais jamais parler comme ça, je crois que je n'aurais pas affronté le regard des autres aussi longtemps. Tu connais bien mieux les humains que moi.

-C'est tellement simple. La seule chose qu'il faut vraiment savoir sur les humains, c'es l'égoïsme. Et la différence entre toi et eux c'est que toi tu n'es pas égoïste.

-Sora. Tu viens. Demanda Kairi. Les autres nous attendent.

-Allez y, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, je dois aller régler un truc. La jeune fille superposa son regard à celui du châtain et vit Riku qui montrait des choses à Zexion par la fenêtre.

-Sora! Tu ne vas pas aller le voir?

-Je dois lui parler.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on avait dit? Tu ne dois plus lui parler sinon…

-…. Sinon tout le monde va me tourner le dos et toi la première. Je sais Kairi, mais lui aussi il doit se sentir seul.

-Sora! Est-ce que tu t'entends? Je dois te rappeler se qu'il m'a fait?

-Kairi… il la regarda, l'air tellement las de cette excuse qu'elle lui servait à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller parler à son ami. À force de le lui répéter, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle en faisait des tonnes sur certains détails. Au début il la laissait dire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait du être traumatisée, mais maintenant, elle commençait vraiment à être assez lourde. Il n'allait pas faire semblant de lui en vouloir éternellement et surtout pour faire plaisir à Kairi.

Si il avait accepter de sortir avec elle c'était surtout pour l'aider, parce qu'il la savait fragile et qu'elle se sentait brisée par les actes de Riku. Malgré le témoignage de la rousse, Riku n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se justifier et encore moins de donner sa version des faits ou de démentir ce qui s'était passé.

Sora avait préféré aider Kairi et laisser Riku seul car lui il pouvait se débrouiller après ces événements.

En revanche, maintenant le jeune maître de la KeyBlade se retrouvait face à un dilemme:

Devait il croire Kairi? La pauvre petite fille, victime?

Ou Riku son meilleur ami depuis toujours qui était soit disant son agresseur. Il savait que Riku était incapable de faire une chose pareille et laissait le bénéfice du doute à Kairi.

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller le voir et lui proposer de venir avec nous.

-Mais ça va pas? Si tu fais ça, je te quitte.

-Vas y. Je ne viendrais pas pleurer.

-Sora! Le jeune homme s'éloigna et prit la direction du dortoir pour aller taper à la porte de son meilleur ami. Pourtant avant que son poing ne touche la porte il se ravisa. Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il n'allait quand même pas toquer à sa porte et se pointer en disant: « Salut c'est moi alors tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi et mes potes? » Surtout que Zexion être à l'intérieur… que devait il faire? Pendant qu'il se questionnait, quelqu'un derrière lui ouvrit la porte pour rentrer dans la chambre sans faire attention au châtain qui attendait.

Une fois rentrer dans la chambre, Marluxia qui était revenu accompagné de Demyx et Larxène demanda:

-Riku, c'est normal que Sora soit devant ta porte? Demyx voulut prendre la serviette du jeune homme pour le débarrasser mais l'assassin tira violemment pour se dégager de l'emprise du jeune musicien. L'argenté s'écarta de Zexion à qui il montrait le chemin à suivre pour aller sur la petite île et alla ouvrir la porte et se rendit compte que le jeune homme était là, devant lui, la tête baissée, et le regarda dans le vague.

-Sora?

-Heu.. Riku… je…

-Tiens tiens tiens, la demi-portion, qu'Est-ce que tu nous veux? Demanda Axel qui c'était posté juste derrière l'argenté, uniquement vêtu de sa serviette de bain.

-Je… je veux parler avec Riku.

-Et pourquoi ça? Continua le plus âgé.

-Axel, tu peux me laisser gérer ça?

-C'est toi le chef. Il se retourna et alla s'assoir près de Marluxia qui fixait les deux jeunes hommes.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux?

-Je…

-Si t'es venu juste pour commencer tes phrases et pas les finir, t'étais pas obliger de te déplacer. Parle. Sa voix était mi calme mi énervée, on sentait qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser ce qui lui donnait un air supérieur face au cadet. Peut être avait il réfléchit à se qu'ils s'étaient dit dans l'après midi.

-Je sais que tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce que je vienne te parler mais, je voulais te proposer de venir faire un tour avec… moi. Leur regard se croisèrent enfin. Sora semblait terrorisé de se retrouver face à Riku. Ce devait bien être la première fois que ça se passait comme ça, depuis leur retour, Sora avait eu pour habitude de narguer le plus grand en l'obligeant à baisser le regard mais là la situation était renversée, C'était à lui d'avoir honte.

Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait lui donner envie de passer du temps avec lui? Où était l'arnaque?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire? Surtout qu'il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel. Après on pourra aviser quand tu m'auras donner ça.

-C'est quoi?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire? Après ce que tu m'as fait? Tu crois qu'il te suffit de te pointer comme ça et de me demander de venir avec toi pour que j'oublie ce qui c'est passé? Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de l'enfer que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'espère que tu ne crois pas ce que t'a dit Kairi. Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a été amis pendant tout ce temps.

-Riku…

-Maintenant, tu réfléchis et quand tu auras trouvé, tu reviendras. Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte et alla se mettre à côté du roux pour exploser de rire. Il en avait une envie folle.

L'autre en revanche n'osait pas bouger. Qu'Est-ce que Riku attendait de lui? Ce devait être logique pour lui mais Sora ne voyait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement envie de se retrouver avec son ami comme avant mais il lui demandait une seule et unique chose. Mais quoi? La même réflexion lui avait été faite lors de leur première entrevue de l'après midi.

-Je crois que t'as été un peu dur là.

-C'est ça. Et tu crois que lui il n'y a pas été un peu dur aussi? Attend, si quelqu'un se pointe chez toi après avoir tuer tes parents, tu va pas lui tendre les bras sous prétexte que l'effort qu'il à fait de se montrer devant toi est un exploit.

-Je comprends pas.

-Il crois que c'est parce qu'il est venu avec sa tête de « je porte tous les malheurs du monde sur mes épaules » que je vais lui pardonner. Il ne saura jamais ce que c'est que de vivre seul tout le temps. D'endurer les regards dégoutés des autres alors que tu sais très bien que tu es innocent. Ça il ne le saura jamais. Surtout si il ne s'excuse pas. Je vois pas en quoi Est-ce que c'est difficile à comprendre… je veux des excuses. C'est pas grand-chose…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le pion revint les chercher pour aller manger.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas et allèrent prendre un plateau et allèrent s'installer à une table pour discuter de l'incident qui venait de se produire.

Sora passa devant la baie vitrée de la cantine et vit Riku et ses nouveaux amis rire aux éclats. Ça ne lui avait valut rien de bon de le faire souffrir inutilement pendant tout ce temps. Vraiment Kairi l'avait poussé à faire n'importe quoi, même à faire du mal à son meilleur ami qui avait bien fait de s'en trouver de nouveaux.

Mais Riku oublia bien vite cette histoire et se concentra sur sa mission présent et surtout sur se qu'il allait dire au Roi. Pendant son petit moment avec le plus jeune, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui parler des Sans cœurs.

Ils sortir de la cantine, posèrent leur plateau et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'argenté pour enfin s'en aller. Alors que Zexion ouvrit le passage dans la salle de bain pour que personne ne les voit, quelqu'un tapa à la porte, il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Riku se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte et se retrouver face à face avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, le pion.

-Je peux savoir où sont tous tes petits copains?

-Pardon?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, où ils sont?

-Ha les autres? Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils sont partit avec le professeur Xemnas pour faire quelque chose avec les papiers d'inscription. Y avait un problème avec les options.

-Tu es sûr? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe si j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain?

-Bin…

Le pion ne se priva pas et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Axel en serviette au milieu de la salle d'eau.

-Non mais ça va pas? Frapper avant d'entrer ça ne vous dit rien?

-Pardon, je croyais que les autres étaient là… il était devenu rouge à un tel point qu'il s'en alla tête baissée.

-Tu vois j'ai retenu ton cours sur la pudeur…

-C'est très bien… où sont les autres?

-Ils sont aller voir Xemnas pour qu'il nous couvre, avec ton excuse en bois il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il te croit.

-J'ai improvisé de manière à se qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je peux pas faire mieux. Ils nous rejoignent chez le Roi?

-Oui.

-Alors on y va. Et habille toi maintenant, tu ne vas pas te présenter au Roi comme ça? Pendant que Axel cherchait ses vêtements dans son armoire, Riku retira son uniforme et alla chercher un haut dans l'armoire à côté de celle de son colocataire. En s'avançant vers lui il se prit à poser les yeux sur le corps du jeune homme devant lui, il inspectait l'intégralité des formes que faisaient ses muscles.

-Tu sais que tu es très maigre?

-Tu trouves? Pourquoi?

-Regarde. Riku s'approcha du jeune homme et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, attrapa ses deux mains et serra encore jusqu'à toucher ses coudes. J'arrive presque à toucher mes épaules. Tu imagines comme tu es fin…

-C'est trop? Je suis sur que je peux le faire aussi. L'argenté le lâcha et laissa le plus âgé passer derrière lui pour se coller contre son dos afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il serra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas aussi maigre que lui.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très conventionnel. Mais en même temps tu as plus de muscles que moi. Les bras du roux ne se desserrèrent pas quand il voulut se dégager pour aller mettre son tee-shirt.

-Axel, S'il te plait…

-Attend.

-Quoi?

-Je suis bien là. Il posa son menton au creux de son épaule et resta quelques instants immobile pour profiter du moment.

-Heu… Axel…

-Encore un peu… il ferma les yeux et respirait à fond pour sentir l'odeur apaisante qui se dégageait du cou de Riku.

-Oui, mais on doit aller voir le Roi. Alors que le nez du roux commençait à se perdre dans sa nuque, Riku, à l'instar de celui-ci, commença à fermer les yeux et à éloigner son visage, laissant carte blanche à son ami. Ses mots étaient en contradiction avec ses actes. Ils se sentait bien lui aussi mais il avait le devoir d'aller voir le Roi. Maintenant.

-Bon. On y va? Axel lâcha l'argenté et s'en alla dans la salle de bain avec son haut à la main, l'autre en revanche était encore sous la surprise de la décision soudaine qui venait de tomber, debout au milieu de la chambre, il resta là un moment avant qu'Axel ne l'appelle pour y aller.

L'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau et il se dirigea vers le passage désormais ouvert.

-Habille toi maintenant, tu ne vas pas te présenter au Roi comme ça. Répéta Axel quand il se rendit compte que son colocataire était encore torse nu. Les grands yeux bleus de Riku s'ouvrirent quand il percuta l'information puis retourna dans la chambre pour prendre de quoi se mettre sur le dos.

Il traversèrent le portail et se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel qu'il traversèrent pour enfin prendre un autre chemin et arriver au Château du Roi. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le garage du vaisseau Gummi où Tic et Tac les accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils sortirent pour se retrouver dans le grand jardin là où il trouvèrent toute la bande et il se dirigèrent donc vers les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le grand balcon afin de rejoindre la grande porte qui menait à son bureau.

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre et bien sur vous l'aurez comprit, il ne prend pas en compte la mort d'Eraqus... **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	7. Les Differents Forfaits

**Voilà, la suite avec un jour de retard, je fais des progres... Je voulais vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous laisser chaques semaines, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Je remercie tout particulièrement Laemia qui est là à chaque mise à jour. Merci beaucoup et encore félicitation pour ta fic sur Riku et Vanitas! Don't let me Go .In love de cette fic que je conseille vivement. **

**Bon voilà la suite**

* * *

**LA DERNIERE FANTAISIE**

**Chapitre 7: Les Divers Forfaits.**

Devant le bureau du Roi les autres Similis était déjà là à attendre que les deux autres arrivent, Demyx semblait étrangement pensif, l'idée qu'ils auraient pu rester au lycée, tranquille commençait à le faire cogiter et lui donnait une étrange envie de renter.

Non pas que la présence du Roi l'importune plus que nécessaire mais il voulait seulement se reposer un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, Riku était bien déterminé et tous les autres voulaient absolument retrouver le feu de l'action, c'était du moins l'avis de Larxène. Elle plus que quiconque. Ce n'était pas sans plaire à Marluxia qui était du même avis que la jeune fille, un jour avait suffit à les dégoûter de la routine scolaire. Même si le Roi refusait de leur confier l'aventure, ils allaient essayer de gratter quelques missions.

Riku et Axel arrivèrent et ils se mirent d'accord et entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte.

Une fois entré, ils eurent la chance de voir que la petite sourie semblait calmée et ne leur en voulait plus, il leva la tête de ses papiers et commença:

-Tiens? Riku? Que me vaut le plaisir…. de vous voir tous ici? Il remarqua que toute la bande des Similis était là au complet. C'était leur première journée dans l'école et voilà qu'ils étaient tous là dans son bureau. Le Roi était déjà en train d'imaginer tous les problèmes qui avaient pu se produire mais ne comprenait pas la nécessité de venir le voir à une heure aussi tardive.

-Bonsoir Votre Majesté. Le groupe s'inclina au complet devant la petite sourie qui venait de se mettre debout sur son bureau pour être à la même hauteur que ces hôtes. Voyant l'air inquiet qui venait de se poser sur son visage, Riku se décida enfin à parler et à stopper tous mystères.

-Excuser nous de vous déranger aussi tard. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous soyez au courant. J'ai vu des sans cœurs sur la plage cet après midi. Ils ne semblaient pas se diriger vers la ville et personne n'en a à parement vu.

-Des Sans cœurs? Comme Est-ce possible, les portes reliant les mondes sont fermées et ils ont tous été détruits par Maléfique.

-Êtes vous certain qu'elle les ait détruits? Elle nous a peut être trompé.

-Quand bien même! Les portes sont fermées!

-Mais si nous pouvons passer à travers les mondes, pourquoi eux ne le pourraient ils pas? Si nous sommes là, c'est que forcément un passage est ouvert.

-Ha Zexion, si seulement je savais. Je découvre les faits en même temps que vous. Je ne sais pas… Sora est il au courant?

-Non. Mais on s'en fiche. S'empressa d'ajouter Axel. C'est Riku qui les a découverts, pas Sora. C'est à lui de s'en occuper.

-Mais c'est le travail…

-Non! Il s'en fout pas mal qu'il y ait des Sans cœurs ou des Similis, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est son petit confort et sa petite amourette.

-C'est qu'un petit merdeux égoïste et… Marluxia s'empressa de poser sa main sur la bouche de Larxène pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase et continua plus calmement:

-Votre Majesté, ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que ça nous ferait de bien à tous d'aller faire la chasse aux Sans cœurs. Et comme ça ça pourrait peut être faire remonter la cote de popularité de Riku. Non?

-Blague à part Votre Majesté et sans vous offenser, j'estime que c'est à moi de le faire.

-C'est dang…

-Je ne suis pas seul votre Majesté. J'ai une équipe qui est prête à partir avec moi si il le faut. Je vous en pris votre Majesté!

-Bien, mais à une condition. Les yeux de Riku s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, se fichant éperdument de la contrainte qu'il allait lui infliger. Je veux que Sora vienne avec vous. Mais le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça, il voulut parler mais ne savait plus comment faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour argumenté en sa faveur.

-Roi Mickey, si je puis me permette une question? La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva et tout le monde se tourna vers Larxène qui était toujours couverte par la main de Marluxia. Moi aussi je m'ennuies et je doute que Sora ait envie de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient croisé à la bibliothèque était devant la porte et s'avançait vers eux. Elle portait une jupe violette et un haut noir couvert de petites taches rouges. Sur ses épaules, un voile de tissu blanc formait des ailes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise épatant, ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint.

-Riku, tout le monde, je vous présente Yoake Kito.

-On se connaît déjà. Reprit Demyx en la reconnaissant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on se connaît déjà. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. Dit elle en s'approchant de Riku. L'argenté la regarda comme si il oubliait quelque chose, il connaissait cette fille mais il n'arrivait à la remettre dans son contexte et il était formel, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ça il en était sûr. Il n'aurait pas réussit à oublier une jeune fille aussi étrange. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait de cette jeune fille, comme si il connaissait tout d'elle, il sentait une sorte de fluide qui passait entre eux, comme si elle avait fait partie intégrante d'une autre vie dont il avait tout oublié.

-C'est normal que ton nom et ton prénom aient une signification? Zexion avait l'air intrigué.

-Ha. Zexion. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur ses côtes droites, juste sur sa cicatrice qui lui avait value la vie. Tu te rappelles de moi?

-Quelle est la signification de ton nom?

-Way to the Dawn. Reprit l'argenté en traduisant son patronyme dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Voyant l'air intrigué de Demyx, Zexion reprit.

-Way to the Dawn veut dire Chemin vers l'aube. Way to the Dawn est le nom de la Key Blade de Riku.

-Tu veux dire que tu es … une Key Blade? Riku fit alors le rapprochement entre les vêtements de la jeune fille, cette impression de déjà vue, cette sensation de bien être, de réconfort et la couleur de ses yeux.

-Oui. Elle sourit étrangement. Je ne suis qu'une KeyBlade, une entité, mais je peux prendre forme humaine quand un porteur m'invoque. Elle s'approcha de Riku et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en se penchant vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille. Je suis à l'image de ton idéal féminin. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses yeux en s'imaginant qu'elle était vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'une femme. Il s'en fichait de toute manière, il préférait les hommes.

-Tu veux dire que tu es l'arme de Riku? Demanda Axel?

-Tu veux une démonstration? Elle regarda l'argenté en face d'elle. L'information passa entre les deux adolescents comme si les instructions lui avaient été données de vive voix. Il avait compris ce qu'elle lui demandait, ils étaient liés et ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors Riku fit apparaître son arme à sa main, faisant disparaître Yoake dans un nuage de ténèbres noir.

-J'y crois pas. Son arme est vivante. C'est trop la classe. Je veux la même.

-Si humaine elle chante aussi faux que ton banjo c'est pas la peine! Clama Marluxia au blond qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je pense que tu as dû te rendre compte que vous étiez dans le même lycée?

-Oui mais… pourquoi? Riku laissa Yoake prendre apparence humaine alors qu'il regardait le Roi.

-Vous verrez ça ensemble. Maintenant laissez moi, je voudrais aller avoir quelqu'un pour notre problème, ne bougez pas je reviens.

-Alors comme ça tu es une KeyBlade?

-Pas n'importe laquelle. Je suis LA Keyblade.

-LA Keyblade? Ça veut dire quoi?

-Que contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, Kingdom Key n'est pas la vrai Keyblade. Chaque génération à sa lignée de porteurs. De tous les âges et de tous les genres, les porteurs sont nommés jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leurs preuves pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux deviendra le Maître de La Keyblade. C'est à nous de choisir qui sera notre porteur. Il y a comme un lien entre nous, quelque chose qui fait que l'on est associé. Et depuis toujours, mon porteur devient le maître de la Keyblade.

-Je croyais qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs maîtres de la Keyblade.

-En effet. Il doit y en avoir un dans chaque monde. Mais la guerre a fait rage, les maîtres ont disparu au fur, mais en général, un seul peut devenir le maître absolu, celui qui sauvera les mondes. Comme Sora l'a fait.

-Alors, ça veut dire que Sora est le maître ultime de la KeyBlade.

-Faux! Sora n'est qu'un imposteur. C'est toi que les Maîtres avaient choisis pour nous sauver. Tout comme ils avaient choisis Terra.

-Ils ne m'ont pas choisi. Je suis devenu porteur de la Keyblade parce que Terra m'en a fait cadeau. C'était le don qu'il m'avait donné. Je devais être en mesure de sauver mes amis avec ce pouvoir. C'est pour ça que je suis un porteur. Je n'ai pas été choisis par une Keyblade.

-Je ne suis pas folle! Je sais se que je fais! Tu crois que les Keyblades se transmettent comment? C'est moi qui ai dit à Terra de te faire ce don. Je t'ai choisis parce que tu avais le potentiel en toi. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, tu dois reprendre ton titre, reprendre ce qui t'appartiens.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment devenir le maître de la Keyblade. Ce que je veux c'est quitter cette île, vivre une aventure nouvelle avec mes… mes nouveaux amis. Je veux oublier Sora et les ténèbres, les combats pour la Keyblade, je veux redevenir quelqu'un de normal. Une personne qui n'a plus peur de se montrer dans la rue, capable de marcher la tête haute. C'est tout.

-Alors crois moi, si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu pourras faire tout ça, en restant sur l'île, en écrasant Sora, en prouvant que tu es toujours le Riku qu'ils ont tous connu.

L'argenté détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder ceux de la jeune brune en face de lui. Il était tiraillé entre deux envies, celle de retrouver une vie calme et paisible loin de Destiny Island, soit de retourner dans le feu de l'action, traverser les mondes, courir après des histoires folles et palpitantes. L'arrivée du roi le sortit de ses pensées, la petite souris se posa devant eux et leur annonça:

-J'ai demandé à mon vieux maître, Yen Sid ce qu'il en pensait. Pour le moment il ne sait pas grand-chose, il en saura peut être plus dans quelques jours. Il souhaiterait vous voir pour en discuter avec vous Mercredi à midi.

-Bien. Reprit Riku en se tournant pour repartir. Il s'arrêta devant Demyx et Axel puis se tourna vers le roi et lui demanda:

-Est-ce que je vous ai déçu?

-Non! Sa réplique était sortie tellement rapidement de sa bouche qu'elle en paressait soudainement moins plausible. Pourquoi dis tu ça.

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous aussi vous croyez de moins en moins en moi. Il s'en alla devant les autres alors que le Roi le regardait s'en aller sans rien dire, bouche bée devant les propos étranges du jeune homme. Une fois que les Similis se furent inclinés pour saluer le souverain, ils suivirent l'argenté jusqu'au garage où se trouvait l'entrée du portail.

Yoake les avait suivie mais une fois dans la salle de bain, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre qui était au bout du couloir en adressant un simple signe de la main à Riku. Les autres quant à eux se saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce et de se souhaiter bonne chance pour la journée de demain. Riku était maintenant seul avec Axel qui lui demanda comment il se sentait. Il n'avait pas réalisé une chose. C'était donc vrai. Il était bel et bien le vrai maître de la Keyblade, celui qui avait été choisit en premier pour sauver le monde en cas de danger.

Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, rassurant le roux qui alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre ne pyjama (ou du moins ce qu'il considérait comme un pyjama), enfilant son jogging et retourna dans la chambre où il trouva Riku à genoux au milieu de la pièce, brillant d'une lumière jaune vive.

Il se tenait la tête comme si il avait mal, ses yeux ouverts semblaient pourtant vides, ils ne cherchaient rien en particulier mais ils étaient anormalement exorbités. Il s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler mais pas la moindre réponse ne sortit de sa bouche. Son visage maintenant écarlate était agrémenté de quelques goûtes de sueurs qui perlaient çà et là.

L'argenté avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il ne voyait plus les choses aussi nettement qu'avant, il ne remarquait pas les mêmes choses, et sa vue se dédoublait.

-Axel! Aide…

Le roux attrapa ses mains, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre et à ce moment là, leur regard se croisèrent et les yeux bleus et tristes de Riku avaient disparus et laissaient place à des yeux jaunes aussi méchant que l'avaient été ceux de Xemnas. Une des mains de Riku se libéra et alla se poser sur la gorge du Simili qui ne fronça pas un sourcil. L'air ne lui manquait en rien mais il avait quand même mal.

Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver?

Son autre main vint se poser sur la première mais au lieu de forcer encore plus pour l'étrangler, elle semblait résister et tirer dans le sens inverse pour arrêter son premier geste. Il lança avec une force étrange le roux contre le lit voisin alors qu'il se levait pour s'accroupir devant lui et commencer:

-Tu es faible. Je ne vois pas ce qui peux bien lui plaire. Pourtant je comprends pourquoi il a envie de toi.

-Qui es tu? Sachant parfaitement que la voix qui s'échappait du corps de Riku n'était pas la sienne, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Tu es Ansem. C'est ça? Tu es le Sans cœur de Xehanort.

-Bien joué. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu veux le faire croire n'Est-ce pas? Tu veux que je te dise un petit secret? Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Axel pour lui murmurer: tu sais ce qu'est le désir le plus chère de Riku? Hum. Il rit un instant avant de reprendre: c'est de te fa… Ferme là! Dégage de ma tête, t'as pas le droit! Va t'en. Laisse moi! Arrête! Riku semblait se battre contre lui-même, attrapant sa tête pour se concentrer en se bouchant les oreilles.

Attiré par l'agitation, Marluxia et Demyx arrivèrent dans la chambre par la salle de bain alors que la lumière jaune venait de disparaître. L'argenté s'écroula, inconscient dans les bras du roux. Son visage semblait d'un coup bien détendu.

Marluxia l'attrapa et le déposa dans son lit après l'avoir vite examiné, il le laissa entre les mains de l'ex n°VIII qui en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de faire un effort considérable. Sa peau était légèrement froide alors que quelques secondes au paravent elle était vraiment très chaude. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à grelotter et à en juger par la froideur de ses mains, il en conclu qu'il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire ou tout simplement de ses mains chaudes.

Alors qu'il venait d'éteindre la lumière tout en frictionnant les mains froides et les épaules gelées de son colocataire, Yoake était restée devant la porte, incapable d'entrer et de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider qu'elle était restée là, dans le couloir, devant la porte dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

Heureusement qu'Axel était là pour lui maintenant.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'Axel réussit à trouver le sommeil. Riku avait l'air apaisé et plus rien ne semblait le perturber dans son sommeil profond qui ressemblait plus à un coma qu'une véritable sieste.

Mais malheureusement pour le roux, un cri le tira hors de sa courte retraite.

Il se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à Riku toujours dans ses bras et essaya de se lever sans réveiller l'argenté mais ce fut un échec. Riku ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur quand il entendit le cri à son tour. Il regarda son colocataire, intrigué.

Marluxia et Demyx entrèrent dans la chambre une nouvelle fois pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire alors que Yoake et Larxène venaient de faire irruption dans leur chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer:

-Des sans cœurs sont dans la cours. D'autres élèves doivent avoir entendu les cris.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tombent sur eux. Ils se mirent d'accord, se levèrent, ne prirent même pas le temps de retirer leur pyjama et sortir dans le couloir alors qu'un nouveau cri suivit d'un appel au secours raisonna dans tout le lycée. Une fois dans la cours, un groupe de jeunes filles se trouvait là, entouré d'ombres prêtes à se jeter sur elles à tout moment.

Yoake disparue dans un nuage de fumée noire alors que tous faisaient apparaître leur arme. Le groupe tenta d'attirer l'attention des ombres sur eux afin de laisser le champs libre au groupe de filles dont une semblait blessée. Zexion s'approcha de la jeune fille une fois que les autres eurent réussit à éloigner les sans cœurs une longue bataille commença.

Comme par magie, plus ils en détruisaient, plus il en apparaissait. Ils se retrouvèrent vite débordé et ne savaient plus vraiment quoi faire pour empêcher l'attaque imminente.

Malgré les efforts de Zexion pour protéger les jeunes filles tout en soignant la blessée, les sans cœurs réussirent à briser le champs de force crée par l'illusionniste.

Sans vraiment se contrôlé, Riku fit un mouvement rapide vers les ombres et un éclair noir violet s'échappa de sa main pour détruire toutes les créatures dans un grand fracas après quoi une envolée de cœur s'éleva dans le ciel pour disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Attiré par le bruit, d'autres élèves commencèrent à affluer aux portes et aux fenêtres de l'internat pour voir ce qui se passait. Avec cette nouvelle pression en plus, les Similis et Riku se retrouvèrent en position de faiblesse, puisqu'ils allaient devoir protéger les autres.

Un nouvel éclair noir violet s'échappa de la main de l'argenté pour faire disparaître une autres dizaine de créatures. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux alors que la lumière jaune recommençait à scintiller autour de lui. La rafale de flammes dansantes se tourna vers lui pour l'aider quand il lui donna l'ordre de continuer de se battre.

-Mais Riku…

-Continue!

-On peut pas, plus on en tue, plus il y en a! qu'Est-ce qu'on peut faire?

-Comme toujours! On se démerde! Cria Larxène alors qu'ils étaient à présent encerclés. Marluxia donna un grand coup de faux et en élimina plusieurs qui semblaient se diriger vers l'argenté qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à reprendre le dessus. Soudain, comme un éclair de géni, Larxène se rappela d'une mission qu'elle avait effectué avec Demyx!

-Dem'! Tu te souviens quand on était aux pays des merveilles? Tu te souviens comment on s'en était tiré?

-Ouais? Tu crois que ça peut marcher?

-On va bien essayer!

-De quoi vous parler?

-Marluxia, sortez d'ici et laissez nous faire!ordonna la blonde à son ami qui malgré une certaine réticence obéit. Axel attrapa Riku et se dirigea vers Marluxia qui les fit se soulever grâce à une plante pour aller rejoindre Zexion qui forma un nouveau bouclier protecteur.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber sur les sans cœurs alors que Demyx se mit à jouer quelques accords sur sa cithare et Larxène commença à réciter une incantation avant qu'un éclaire ne foudroie toutes les ombres dans un éclat lumineux et aveuglant.

Alors que le clame commençait à retomber dans la cours, les pions arrivèrent et se retrouvèrent face à la scène étrange: des dizaines et des dizaines de cœurs s'envolaient dans le ciel alors que des élèves se trouvaient un peu partout dans la cours. Larxène et Demyx qui semblaient tous les deux blessés se tenaient l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber et le reste du groupe était tourné vers les jeunes filles.

Les responsables vinrent s'occuper de la fille en question, occultant totalement l'argenté qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Riku? Est-ce que ça va?

-Chut! Réussit t'il à articuler alors qu'il se tenait encore la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux regarda les autres autour de lui, libérant Yoake.

-Ansem encore? Demanda La brune?

-Oui. Soupira-t-il. Mais son regard se porta en premier lieu sur Larxène qui venait de tomber dans les pommes, heureusement soutenue par Demyx.

Les pions voulurent l'emmener elle aussi à l'infirmerie mais Zexion refusa que qui que ce soit à part lui ne la touche. Marluxia prit la relève et porta la jeune furie dans sa chambre pour qu'elle soit soignée par son colocataire. Quand le garçon aux cheveux roses rentra dans le bâtiment, plusieurs personnes applaudir, d'autres se mirent à siffler pour saluer le courage dont avait fait preuve l'intégralité du petit groupe, Riku y comprit. Mais l'argenté n'était toujours pas sortit de sa transe, fixant un point pour se concentrer plus précisément, il s'appuya sur la tempe avec un doigt, comme si il essayait de percer son crâne avec.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard avec leur lueur de tristesse habituel.

-Tout va bien? Demanda un pion. L'argenté étonné au plus haut point par la question lui lança un regard des plus étonné avant de répondre que tout allait pour le mieux. Il se dirigea vers l'internat alors que les élèves continuaient leurs acclamations, certains même se permirent de le gratifier d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il fut heureux de retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Zexion entra quelques minutes plus tard pour lui parler:

-Comment va Larxène?

-Bien, elle a juste utiliser un sort très puissant qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'utiliser. Toi, comment tu te sens?

-Bizarre. Je… c'est la deuxième fois depuis hier soir que ça m'arrive.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais la première fois que c'est arrivé?

-J'étais dans la chambre et je regardais par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait rien derrière. Et là c'est quand j'ai voulu jeter un sort dont j'ignorais l'existence.

-Est-ce que c'est un sort que Ansem avait?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais vraiment, ça me fait peur, à tout moment il peut prendre le contrôle de mon corps et me faire faire des choses inconsciemment.

-Comme…

-Oui. Comme la dernière fois.

-Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je…

-Ansem à prit le contrôle du corps de Riku et lui a fait faire des choses pas vraiment sympa.

-Je viens de penses à une chose, arrête moi si tu la trouves stupide, mais Est-ce que tu es sûr et certain à 100% que se que dit Kairi est faux?

-Tu sous entends que ça pourrait être Ansem qui… Non, c'est pas possible. Je me souviens de ce qui se passe même quand il prend possession de mon corps et chronologiquement ça ne colle pas à ce moment là, j'avais déjà pris l'apparence d'Ansem. Non. Elle a tout inventé, et ma réplique avait déjà été détruite.

-Ça aurait put être une explication. Mais pour le moment on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, il faut trouver un moyen de vous séparer. Je retourne voir Larxène. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Riku se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa Axel. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. J'ai peur de dormir, j'ai peur de penser, je… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, vraiment… je.

-Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Comment tu te sens?

-Pour le moment, bien… mais j'angoisse.

-Je suis là. Tant que je serais là, il ne pourra rien faire. Il vint s'accroupir devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et imposant son regard vert à celui turquoise du plus jeune. L'argenté attrapa son colocataire, enserrant sa nuque et nichant son visage dans son cou, posant alors ses mains froides sur son dos étrangement chaud. Il avait besoin de réconfort, juste du contact d'une autre personne pour se sentir mieux.

-Je… je sais pas trop comment te dire ça…. Mais, Est-ce que…

-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi?

-Oui. Si ça te dérange pas. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et Axel s'écarta légèrement de lui pour voir son visage triste, il posa une main sur sa joue, caressant lentement sa peau pour aller poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Au fait, je suis désolé pour se que t'a dit Ansem à propos de … enfin…

-Je te plais alors? La spontanéité avec laquelle Axel avait répondu le surpris un peu mais il continua.

-Il semble que oui. Enfin, c'est se que je ressens inconsciemment… peut être que c'est vrai, mais c'est pas encore très claire pour moi. Quand il est arrivé, beaucoup de chose me sont apparues avec une clarté insensée. Tout me paraissait si simple, tout se que je connaissais m'est apparu d'un coup. Je savais tout. Tout du moment que je l'avais un jour sus, même mal. Des choses qui sont enfouies au fond de moi comme ces sentiments pour toi. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment là, je me suis vraiment senti proche de toi et je n'ai même pas pensé à Sora. Mais je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça.

-Je le sais c'est le plus important. Ses doigts n'avaient pas bougés depuis qu'il les avait posé sur son visage et d'un coup, ils se rapprochèrent en même temps pour poser leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

Depuis le premier jour où Axel était arrivé au lycée, il avait commencé à se détendre un peu plus, à l'autoriser à faire certaines choses comme se balader à poils dans la chambre, lui-même s'était permis cette expérience à plusieurs reprises. Il avait quand même réussi à accepter la présence des autres Similis autour de lui. Mais Axel et lui c'étaient étrangement rapprochés, sans parler uniquement de ce qu'ils était en train de faire, mais surtout par rapport à ce qu'ils échangeaient, par fois, sans même s'en rendre compte, un contact, une poignée de main, une accolade, une simple étreinte, mais surtout les nuits qu'ils partageaient désormais à deux.

Jamais l'argenté n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour il autoriserait quelqu'un à dormir aussi proche de lui. Après un certain temps, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se séparèrent avant de sourire et de se glisser tous les deux dans le lit après quoi, Riku tomba de sommeil, exaspérant Axel au plus haut point mais malgré tout, il sourit tendrement en le voyant gigoter dans son sommeil, ses paupières closes, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues poupines qu'ils avaient envie de pincer ou d'embrasser…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Axel s'était lui aussi endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, l'argenté ouvrit les yeux à regret, sortit de son rêve dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus, il distingua d'abord mal la chambre puis finalement se décida à refermer les yeux quand il vit qu'il lui restait une heure à dormir avant que le réveille ne sonne. Il sentit Axel dans son dos et se cala un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas perdre la chaleur de son corps.

Il se frotta le visage et sentit quelque chose de rugueux sur le dessus, dans l'obscurité il ne voyait rien, alors il passa sa main droite sur sa main gauche pour essayer de distinguer ce que ça pouvait être. Il avait l'impression d'être brûler comme si il avait des cloques et d'un coup il eu mal, et il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa main. Il se leva rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Il alluma la lumière et vit du sang mélangé à du liquide transparent qui ressemblait à de l'eau, couler d'une cloque à présent ouverte. Il avait l'impression que ses mains avaient été mises dans un feu et la douleur qu'il ressentait n'aidait en rien. Il attrapa une compresse dans sa trousse de toilette, mit du désinfectant et posa une bande autour. Maintenant il avait du mal à bouger les doigts, à chaque mouvements, il sentait sa peau se tendre et tirer sur ses brûlures. Était ce les éclaires noir violet qui avaient fait ça? C'était peut être pour ça qu'Ansem portait toujours des gants. Il regarda son autre main et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien, il leva les yeux dans le miroir et vit Axel dans l'encadrement de la porte qui le regardait.

Riku se tourna et lui montra sa main bandée.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Brûlure, je pense que c'est les pouvoirs d'Ansem qui m'on fait ça.

-Fait gaffe. Bon, t'es pas en danger de mort, y a pas de tremblement de terre, je peux aller me recoucher alors.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Il retint un bâillement et retourna se coucher alors qu'Axel avait déjà rejoint le lit et ouvrait la couverture pour que le jeune homme vienne le rejoindre.

-Ça risque de parler aujourd'hui. Ce qui c'est passé hier soir va faire du bruit et le Roi va encore être de mauvaise humeur contre nous.

-Je pense qu'il aurait quand même préféré que les sans cœurs transforment les filles et qu'ils détruisent tout sans qu'on intervienne, non? Dit il avec ironie en se callant un peu plus contre le mur.

-Je me demande ce que dira Sora quand il saura qu'il y a des sans cœurs qui se baladent. Tu crois qu'il va demander au Roi de s'en occuper?

-Ne rêve pas trop. Dis, Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore?

-Heu… je sais pas. L'argenté se tourna face à son colocataire et le regarda dans les yeux, maintenant visible dans la pénombre. Même si je le hais de tout mon cœur, j'arrive pas à me débarrasser des moments je joie et de bonheur que j'ai partagé avec lui. Même avec Kairi.

-Et moi?

-Heu… toi? Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je suis dans le doute, je ne te connais pas, tu es un Simili, on est quand même différents… je ne sais pas. Et toi? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ou tu agis simplement comme bon te semble?

-Je t'apprécie. J'aime bien être avec toi. Je me sens utile et j'ai pas cette sensation que j'avais quand j'étais avec Roxas, comme si je gênais. J'avais toujours l'impression de le déranger, qu'il me cachait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. Surtout quand il était avec Xion.

-Ha…je sais ce que c'est. Il se rapprocha du roux, posa sa main sur son torse et essaya de sentir le moindre battement de cœur. Il ne sentit rien et à ce moment là, ce fut Axel qui posa sa main sur le torse de Riku pour écouter son cœur et quand il posa sa main, l'argenté eu mal, il se recula légèrement, souleva son tee-shirt et se rendit compte qu'il avait une blessure, certainement occasionnée par le combat. Pourquoi ne se rendait t'il compte que maintenant de tout ce qui lui arrivait?

Axel se leva et alla chercher une compresse et Riku retira le bandage qu'il avait sur la main pour le ré enrouler, puis il se leva et Axel vint s'installer sur le lit, mit du désinfectant sur la compresse et la posa sur le torse fin du jeune homme qui frémit au contacte du produit froid.

Il était maintenant face à lui, debout, entre ses jambes, alors qu'il lui passait la bande dans le dos, il frôla de son nez froid le torse nu et remarqua la chaire de poule qui s'était manifestée sur le corps athlétique du blessé et passa sa main réchauffée dessus.

À chaque passage, Axel devait passer ses mains dans son dos et donc se rapprocher de son buste, une fois finit, Riku voulut retourner dans le lit mais Axel l'en empêcha, posant sa main sur son ventre plat le forçant à rester immobile. Il approcha sa tête de son torse et resta sans bouger. Riku ne comprenait pas les agissements du roux. Pourquoi restait il ainsi. Il commençait à s'inquiété et trouva son contacte gênant. Il voulut se retirer et son cœur s'accéléra.

Son cœur.

Voilà ce qui le retenait. Il écoutait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Soudain ce contacte ne lui parut plus aussi malsain et il se calma ce qui n'échappa pas au n°VIII.

-Tu as eu peur ou quoi?

-Juste surpris.

-Ça doit être gênant, je… pardon… il voulut se reculer et lâcher le jeune homme mais celui-ci lui attrapa le crâne, le forçant à rester près de lui.

-Non, reste. Ça fait … du bien. À ces mots Axel comprit que son contacte n'était pas malvenu et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre se décida enfin à enlacé le jeune homme, entourant de ses longs bras fins sa taille si fine.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, ce fut Axel qui rompit l'étreinte en sentant une chose lourde mais petite lui tomber dans les cheveux puis s'étaler sur une petite surface de son crâne, il leva alors la tête et remarqua que Riku regardait droit devant lui et avait une longue traînée humide sur la joue et sur l'autre une nouvelle perle n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre la première, à mis chemin entre son nez et sa bouche.

Ses bras toujours autour de sa taille et ceux de l'argenté sur les épaules du plus grand, il s'approcha de son visage captura la goûte entre ses lèvres. Son goût salé lui plut et voulut y goûter plus intensément, alors il se rapprocha une fois de plus de ses lèvres. À quelque centimètre de son abreuvoir, la main de Riku vint se poser sur ses lèvres pour le repousser légèrement, mais Axel fut insistant et s'approcha de lui pour capturer l'objet de ses « désirs ».

D'abord, leurs lèvres restèrent collées sans rien faire d'autre, mais Riku engagea un long et langoureux baiser dans lequel sa langue ne se lassait pas de jouer avec celle du simili qui semblait aussi agile avec sa langue qu'avec ses armes.

Une nouvelle larme coula mais ce fut la dernière. Ils se séparèrent et Riku se blotti dans les bras du roux qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Ils se recouchèrent et restèrent l'un sur l'autre, en silence, jouant de temps en temps avec leurs doigts entrelacés ou sur un bout de peau qui dépassait.

Si le réveille n'avait pas sonné, Riku se serait probablement endormit sur son colocataire.

Maintenant ils devaient se lever, affronter les autres qui allaient sûrement être au courant de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Si vous avez des envies particulières comme l'appartion d'un personnage, un évènement ou je ne sais quoi, je suis open! même si vous voulez tuer un personnage moi ça me va :) (je prévois déja les dimentions du cercueil de Kairi... ) XD**

**Et n'oublier pas de laisser votre avis :)**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan **


	8. La Déréliction Fameuse

**Coucou tout le minde, je ne vais pas m'attarder dans les blablatages ( et alors j'invente des mots si je veux!) juste, que je m'excuse pour le titre de ce chapitre qui peut paraître étrange et surtout pas très clair, mais Déréliction ça veut dire sentiment d'isolement assortit d'un profonde angoisse! ( definition du dico de l'ordi!) donc voilà, merci pour les reviews et pleins de bisous!**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 8: La Déréliction fameuse**

Comme ils s'en étaient doutés, la rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée, les internes étaient évidemment tous au courant et les discussions allaient bon train au petit déjeuné. Mais il n'y avait pas que les conversations sur ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi sur les personnes présentes. Les filles venaient de se trouver un nouveau centre d'intérêt qui était de savoir lequel de Demyx ou Marluxia était le plus sexy.

Il y avait les filles qui pensaient que Demyx était un héros par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait le soir même en collaboration avec Larxène qui allait beaucoup mieux. Et les autres qui pensaient que le garçon aux cheveux roses était l'homme le plus sexy de la planète et que Demyx n'était qu'un bouffon feignant. Bien sûr, l'arrivée des Similis au lycée n'était pas passé inaperçu chez les garçons non plus qui se retrouvaient complètement largués par les filles qui ne s'intéressaient plus qu'aux nouveaux. Eux n'avaient que Larxène qui faisait tout pour éloigner les mecs et qui les terrorisait quand ils s'approchaient trop.

Riku lui en revanche, était égal à lui-même dans le cœur des gens, il était même considéré comme le boulet du groupe mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention était la fille brune qui restait tout le temps avec lui et avec qui il semblait avoir une relation très forte.

Les filles c'étaient découverts un courage sans faille surtout quand Selphie se trouva le courage de parler à Marluxia:

-Bonjour Marluxia. Tu as bien dormi? Tu nous as beaucoup impressionné hier soir. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? Si tu veux tu pourras passer nous voir ce soit, on est au deuxième étage la porte tout au fond du couloir. Tu pourras rester pour la nuit si tu veux. Marluxia la regarda, partagé entre l'envie de la décapiter à grand coup de faux ou de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Le jeune homme sourit avec son air charmeur habituel et lui répondit:

-J'en serais ravi.

-Marluxia! Reprit Riku. Ça ne se fait pas. Tu ne la connais pas. La jeune fille fut d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il accepte et n'en voulut pas à Riku qui lui rappelait les bonnes manières. Tu devras d'abord apprendre à la connaitre si tu veux dormir avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'Axel il te connaissait la première fois que vous avez couché ensemble? Tout le monde se stoppa et se tourna vers Marluxia et regarda Riku qui avait pris une étrange teinte rouge et qui paressait plus petit que d'habitude, il se contrôla et reprit:

-Marluxia, coucher ne veut pas forcément dire dormir avec quelqu'un. Nous on l'utilise pour dire que deux personnes ont fait l'amour.

-Ha. Axel et toi n'avez fait que dormir ensemble.

-C'est normal on est colocataire… dit il, essayant quand même de cacher le fait qu'il dormait avec Axel dans le même lit que lui depuis le premier jour. Et pour en revenir à Selphie, tu t'excuses. Si tu veux vraiment aller dormir ou coucher avec elle tu apprends à la connaître d'abord.

-Je suis vraiment navré de m'être comporté comme un goujat… j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Il lui attrapa la main et y déposa ses lèvres en guise d'excuse.

-Ho, tu es tout excusé. En rougissant et en se cachant derrière sa main libre.

Après avoir pris leur premier petit déjeuner ensembles, ils remontèrent dans le dortoir pour finir de se préparer. Quand ils furent redescendus, ils allèrent se mettre dans un endroit tranquille dans lequel ils pouvaient voir toute la cour du lycée, nouvel exercice difficile pour le jeune argenté qui restait habituellement dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ça sonne.

Ils discutaient et riaient, se moquant de temps à autre des élèves des différentes classes quand soudain le regard de Yoake se posa sur une jeune fille blonde avec de grand yeux bleus, à qui les filles de sa classe faisaient visiter le lycée.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Quoi?

-Tu vois la blonde là bas qui fait la lèche-botte à Kairi? Et bien je te présente Cheen Oshitsu autrement connu sous le nom de Kingdom Key.

Riku la regarda de haut en bas et se rendit compte qu'à l'instar de sa compagne, la blonde portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler son apparence originale.

Elle tourna le regard vers les membres du groupe et jeta un regard à l'argenté empli de malice qu'elle accompagna d'un petit sourire moqueur. Oui la journée promettait d'être vraiment très belle…

De rencontres en rencontres, de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles, depuis que les membres de l'organisation étaient arrivés au lycée, beaucoup de choses avaient changées en moins d'une semaine.

Dès la venue d'Axel tout avait changé et maintenant que l'organisation était quasi complète, que Yoake avait fait son entrée et que Cheen faisait son apparition, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Tout ce monde ne présageait rien de bon, comme si toutes ces personnes venaient de se réunir pour une raison bien précise qui pourrait correspondre avec cette histoire de sans-cœur. D'Ailleurs ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte, c'était que Mercredi arrive pour enfin aller consulter Yen Sid sur tout ce qui les tracassaient. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Yoake alla rejoindre sa classe et Cheen plus particulièrement, elle qui était sa rivale depuis toujours, maintenant là voilà qui empiétait sur son terrain…

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous?

-Je suppose que je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

-Ha tu es venue m'aider à remonter le morale de Riku? Bonne initiative. Dit elle sarcastiquement.

-J'ai entendu dire que des sans cœurs étaient sur l'île… dit elle à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. À ce moment là, Sora entra dans la salle, entouré de son harem et une jeune fille qui avait été présente le soir même reprit à haute voix, informant Sora par la même occasion.

-Oui, c'est vrai hier soir des créatures noires et affreuses sont apparues dans la cours et Marluxia et les autres sont venus nous défendre.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, Si Demyx n'avait pas été là on serait peut être tous morts!

-Non, C'est pas vrai… C'est grâce à Zexion qui nous a protégé!

-Stop! C'est quoi ces histoires de sans cœurs?

-Il serait peut être temps que le soit disant Maître de la Key blade se décide à agir, Riku ne sera pas toujours là pour essuyer tes erreurs Sora! Yoake prit ses affaires et les posa sur une table non loin de celle de Cheen. Riku devrait reprendre son titre comme l'avait…

-Riku n'est pas le maître de la Keyblade Yoake! Et toi tu n'es plus rien!

-Pardonnez moi, mais qui êtes vous? Demanda le jeune brun en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles

-Tu es vraiment trop naïf Sora, il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille sur ça.

-Mais travailler quoi? Et pourquoi faire?

-Pour le tournoi des Enfers.

-Les Enfers?

-Oui. Tous les porteurs de la Key Blade seront présents et toi aussi. Alors tu vas t'entraîner pour y participer.

-Riku y participe aussi? Demanda Sora, le plus naturellement possible.

-Règle n°1 ne me parle pas de Riku. Règle n°2, tu es le maître de la KeyBlade que ça en déplaise à mademoiselle. Et règle n°3 tu vas gagner ce tournoi pour prouver à tout le monde que tu es digne du titre de Maître…

-Attend tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de revenir sur leurs paroles? Que le titre de Sora est remit en cause au profit de Riku? La brune sourit, elle se rendit compte que la chance allait tourner à son avantage.

-Vous m'excuserez de vous déranger, mais mon cours a commencé depuis dix minutes. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent une fois encore mais cette fois ci, le regard triomphant était pour Yoake.

Pendant ce temps là dans la classe de l'argenté, Marluxia discutait avec Axel tout en maltraitant Demyx qui essayait de draguer une fille de leur classe.

Le prof, essayant tant bien que mal de faire son cours ne tenait pas compte du bruit que faisait l'intégralité de la classe, seul Zexion gardait un air studieux, bien que parfois il décrochait, se rendant compte que le prof était inintéressant, alors pour se distraire il regardait par la fenêtre le mauvais temps qui arrivait avec pour promesse une belle averse.

L'heure d'après, ils retrouvèrent Vexen et là, le cours fut beaucoup plus calme puisque tout le monde craignait le scientifique qui arrivait à vous glacer le sang au moindre coups d'œil. Le conspirateur se retenait de ne pas répondre aux questions qui étaient posées, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait laisser répondre les autres, mais cela tenait plus de la torture qu'autre chose.

-Riku. Répond à cette question. Le jeune argenté regarda son livre de Physique et réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

-Utilise ton cerveau… tu verras ça te semblera beaucoup plus simple après.

Qu'il soit de son côté ou dans celui des Ténèbres, Vexen était toujours méchant et antipathique!

Il regarda une fois encore le livre et soudain, la réponse était écrite clairement sur la page comme si elle flottait dessus. Il donna alors la formule qui lui était demandé et même Zexion n'en revenait pas.

-Je te remercie Riku.

-Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Zexion. En se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas. La réponse flottait devant moi sur le livre, regarde, il lui montra le livre mais Zexion, lui ne voyait rien, pourtant elle était encore là, mais pas sur le livre, elle était devant ces yeux. Je crois que je sais ce que c'est.

-Ansem?

-Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Peut être que c'est ta blessure qui t'as rendu intelligent. Se moqua Marluxia.

-Je vois que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui. Axel! Marluxia! Dehors! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours pour aujourd'hui. Les deux compères se regardèrent et firent leur sac puis sortir de la salle en narguant leur professeur.

-T'es vraiment lourd Vexy…

-Dehors!

Toute la classe se mit à rire à cause du sobriquet donner par Marluxia puis le regard qui glace le sang revint se poser sur eux et tout le monde se tut en un rien de temps. Zexion sourit, sachant pertinemment l'effet que faisait ce regard sur les autres et surtout sachant qu'il ne lui était pas adressé.

À 10heure ils se retrouvèrent tous à leur point de rendez vous et se mirent à rirent en repensant à la tête que venait de faire leur professeur.

Yoake arriva en courant et se précipita sur Riku.

-Riku! Les conseillers du Roi sont en train de se raviser, ils pensent que Sora n'est pas… elle reprit son souffle et continua, qu'il n'est pas digne de reste le maître de la Key Blade.

-Et qu'Est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

-Tous les porteurs du monde entier vont se réunir aux Enfers pour un tournoi et élire celui ou celle qui deviendra le Maître à la place de Sora. Sauf si il gagne le concours.

-Et pourquoi Est-ce que je devrais me battre pour savoir si je suis digne de devenir le maître? Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Comment Est-ce que tu peux dire ça? Si tu deviens le Maître, tu pourras regagner le respect des autres!

-Si je deviens le Maître Yoake, les autres diront que j'étais jaloux, que j'ai tout fais pour évincer Sora, des rumeurs vont courir si je gagne et que lui non. Et au final ils l'aimeront toujours plus parce qu'ils penseront que j'aurais fait tout ça pour me venger.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Si Sora revient en tant que Perdant, c'est moi qui vais être accusé de tricherie quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu ne veux pas y participer?

-Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Riku! Le petit groupe se retourna et le Maître de la Keyblade apparu, entouré comme toujours de très bonne compagnie. Vous avez vu des sans cœurs?

-Oui. Et grâce à Demyx et Larxène on les a détruit. Reprit Marluxia.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle!

-Mais quand tu le fais avises toi de me parler un peu mieux sale morveux.

-Sora! Riku tenta d'attirer l'attention du plus jeune sur lui pour oublier Marluxia. Oui il y a avait bien des sans cœurs et ça fait un bout de temps déjà qu'on les voit passer par ci par là. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?

-Sora avait d'autres missions plus importantes!

-Quoi? S'occuper de ton petit cul? Demanda Riku en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu vas mieux toi depuis le temps. Ça va pas trop traumatisée? Si quand même, un peu. Vu ta tête ça doit pas être facile tous les jours!

-Ça suffit! Si il y a des sans cœurs c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu sois là quand il apparaisse. Et ne fait pas semblant d'y être intéressé.

-Tu as peur Riku? Le nargua Sora.

-Peur de quoi?

-Peur de perdre, peur de perdre le tournoi? Peur de perdre le peu d'estime que le Roi daigne te porter? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit? Pour t'en occuper tout seul?

-C'est toi qui a peur que je participe au tournoi parce que tu sais pertinemment que cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas gagner, comme je l'ai toujours fait! Sora se montra outré et les réactions des autres derrières lui furent les mêmes.

Sora s'en alla vite juste après que la sonnerie ait retenti, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Quand tout le groupe fut parti, Riku se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre alors que tous les autres essayèrent de le suivre.

Axel entra dans la chambre pour lui parler et il se rendit compte qu'il avait ouvert un passage qui se referma au moment où il entra dans la salle de bain, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait laissé Ansem prendre le dessus sur lui.

Le groupe se sépara et alla le chercher dans différents mondes. Marluxia alla au Château de la Bête, Zexion à Halloween Town, Larxene se rendit au Château du Roi, Demyx alla à contre cœur à Agrabah et Yoake alla à Hollow Bastion.

Axel quant à lui se décida à aller à Twilight Town quand il se rendit compte que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte alors qu'il l'avait fermée le matin même. Il vit la silhouette de Riku au loin. Il était encore sur l'île, c'était déjà bien. Il n'allait pas aller chercher tous les autres, ils se rendraient bien compte qu'il n'était dans aucun des mondes.

Axel savait parfaitement où il allait alors il se décida à le laisser aller là où il le voulait et alla en cours pour essayer de trouver un alibi pour tous les absents. Il irait rejoindre Riku plus tard. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus cours jusqu'à 3heure.

Riku quand à lui était sur la petite île. Il avait ouvert un passage juste avant de passer sur l'eau pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la rive.

Une fois sur l'île il se rendit compte que le temps continuait de se gâter. De gros nuages noirs venaient vers Destiny Island.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement sur le ponton alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Il se dirigea vers la grotte et alla se caler contre la porte puis il regarda le dessin qui était juste à sa gauche. La fureur qu'il avait essayer de faire évacuer en courant jusqu'à l'île revenait d'un coup alors qu'il voyait les visages mal dessinés de ses deux anciens amis. La rage refaisait surface et il se mit à frapper la porte et attrapa un bâton pour la détruire. Il s'approcha du dessin alors qu'il venait de casser le dernier bout de son arme sur la porte et passa sa main sur la gravure comme pour l'effacer. Mais rien n'y fit, elle resta et restera longtemps après lui. Et lui personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler en silence alors qu'il fixait le mur. Qu'Est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que Sora l'aime comme avant? Après tout c'était les autres qui lui avaient monté la tête. Les autres et Kairi.

Maintenant Il était là, seul et ne faisait qu'attendre, réfléchir, ressasser le passé tout en fixant le dessin, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sora, il avait envie de donner un nouveau coup de poing dans le mur mais en y repensant, il avait suffisamment de sang sur ses mains et beaucoup trop mal pour s'écorcher encore un peu plus les jointures des mains sans prendre le risque d'aggraver déjà sa blessure. Il finit par s'endormir pour être réveillé par le tonnerre qui le fit sursauter. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une couverture et qu'il était sur quelque chose de douillet. Il se tourna et aperçut les cheveux rouges de son colocataire, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était avec Axel, il se blottit contre lui pour se sentir bien.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici?

-Personne ne vient ici pendant les périodes de cours, je viens m'y reposer.

-Comment Est-ce que tu as fait pour ouvrir le passage?

-Ansem m'a rendu service pour une fois.

-Tu veux qu'on reste ici?

-Il est quelle heure?

-4heure.

-On à loupé une heure de cours… tant pis. Il se colla un peu plus contre le roux et se laissa bercé par sa respiration. Axel attrapa une de ses mains et la regarda.

-Tu t'es vraiment fait mal.

-Ça va passer. Ça passe toujours. Le plus âgé passa sa main sur les jointures blessées, faisant sursauter Riku.

-Tu es sûr? Il faut que tu te soignes.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère Axel. Il resta contre le torse du Simili, les yeux fermés, complètement déconnecté du monde autour de lui. Il porta la main de Riku jusqu'à ses lèvres et goûta le sang qui coulait lentement. Le geste du plus âgé le fit frissonner et il ouvrit les yeux en même temps, stupéfait. Il se tourna, s'éloigna légèrement d'Axel et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le roux leva le regard vers lui.

Dans ses yeux se lisait une malice infinie, une invitation à partager un plaisir interdit. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, son petit sourire en coin, l'incitant à commettre un pêcher, le pêcher. En revanche si Axel affichait un sourire serein et parfaitement sûr de lui, Riku était pétrifié par le regard du roux. Se rendait il compte de l'insistance dont il faisait preuve?

De sa main libre, Axel attira son vis-à-vis vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se rappela de leur baiser du soir précédent et fut encore plus entreprenant. Ses mains s'étaient posées de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres tremblantes et sa langue qui jouaient plus intensément encore, plus sensuellement plus amoureusement que la première fois. Il se cala contre lui, à cheval sur son bassin alors qu'il était encore adossé au mur.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Riku ne pût s'empêcher de dire:

-Pardon, j'en avais envie. Il sourit malicieusement voyant que son partenaire ne semblait pas avoir désapprouvé. Un éclair illumina le ciel, à l'extérieur, si bien qu'Axel qui était face à l'entrée, vit la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard le tonnerre gronda. Le bruit de la pluie sur les arbres et les rochers à l'extérieur se mêlait avec celui de la cascade. Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait les déranger.

L'eau qui coulait dans la grotte par l'un des trous qui se trouvait dans le plafond commençait à former un immense flaque au milieu de leur refuge.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre. Il fera moins froid dans la chambre. Et les autres doivent être en train de te chercher…

-Je ne veux pas rentrer. Un éclair illumina le ciel une nouvelle fois et le tonnerre gronda fortement dehors, faisant sursauter le roux.

-Tu as peur du tonnerre?

-Non… il tourna le regard, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas avouer qu'il avait peur d'un phénomène naturel aussi commun.

-Un jour un homme m'a dit: « Le tonnerre, ce n'est rien d'autre que la puissance de ton cœur qui se déchaîne sur les mauvaises choses qui te font du mal. »

-D'accord, mais si on reste ici, on va être tout mouillé. Dit il en faisant signe de la tête en direction de la flaque.

-Je sais où on va aller. Il prit Axel par la main le força à se lever, lui fit faire le tour de la flaque, sortit de la caverne et marchèrent pendant quelques secondes sous la pluie pour se retrouver dans une petite cabane en bois qui semblait être bien grande.

Axel découvrait le lieu et se rendit compte qu'il était très agréable. Il y régnait un froid hivernal mais le cabanon était chaleureux.

Riku monta les escaliers, invitant son colocataire à en faire de même, une fois à l'étage, Axel constata qu'elle était « aménagée » . Il y avait des poufs, des coussins, des couvertures, de quoi grignoter, une petite radio, la petite fenêtre tordue avait pour rideau un vieux Tee-shirt de Wakka et les ballons de Tidus étaient entreposés dans un coin.

Au milieu de la pièce, on pouvait voir un petit bout du planché qui avait brûlé. Axel arrêta d'ailleurs son attention dessus.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

-Ho, un soir on était coincé ici, la mer était trop mauvaise pour rentrer alors on a tous dormit là et comme on se caillait on a voulu allumer un feu mais comme on était petits et pas très futés, on s'est pas dit que si on allumait un feu sur un plancher en bois toute la cabane allait prendre feu. Heureusement qu'on avait de l'eau…

-Moi, je peux en allumer un sans brûler le plancher. Il tendit son bras vers un endroit où rien ne risquait de prendre feu et d'un coup, une chaleur agréable se rependit dans toute la pièce.

L'habitué des lieux alla se caler dans un pouf en tirant son compagnon avec lui dans le pouf à côté du sien. Après quelques secondes de blanc, Riku se décida à parler.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Je sais que mon charme irrésistible fait flancher tous les cœurs…

-Mort de rire. Dit il ironiquement. Je suis sérieux Axel. C'est juste que.. Ta façon de me regarder… tu avais l'air d'en avoir autant envie que moi…. Et je me suis dis pourquoi pas…

-Riku, je ne t'en veux pas. On s'est embrassé hier soir... Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu veux on peut aller plus loin dans une relation plus sérieuse.

-Et pour Roxas?

-Quoi Roxas?

-Tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui? Tu abandonnes?

-Je n'abandonne pas. Mais lui n'en a plus rien à faire. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais que je ne dois plus rien attendre de lui. C'est terminé.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas en souffrir, je pense que le mieux c'est de devenir un Simili.

-Oui, mais les moments de joie, je peux te dire qu'on les regrette vite… De ne plus éprouver ce sentiment de satisfaction, de bien être et de joie c'est vraiment pas cool. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est que d'aimer.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens pour moi?

-C'est le grand mystère… quand j'étais avec Roxas, je me sentais bien, complet. J'avais envie de rire, j'avais envie de faire des tas de choses que je n'aurais jamais osé faire si il n'avait pas été là. Il me mettait en confiance.

-C'est la vrai définition que je donne de l'amitié. La confiance, le respect… c'est tellement loin tout ça. Il sourit et soupira tout en fermant les yeux et en repensant à son passé heureux avec Sora.

-Tout peut encore recommencer une nouvelle fois tu sais? On est amis maintenant? Tu as confiance en moi? J'ai du respect pour toi… et tu as des vrais sentiments, alors tu peux me dire si je suis vraiment un ami pour toi.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un ami… tu es plus comme un… un grand frère qui veille sur moi.

-Et tu l'embrasses souvent ton frère?

-Axel! Il se retint de rire pour qu'il évite de croire qu'il était drôle et lui faire comprendre que sa blague n'était pas à réitérer.

-Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin alors?

-Non, merci. Je pense que je vais m'en sortir comme ça. Pourquoi? Tu veux aller plus loin toi?

-Je sais pas, avec Roxas on est pas allé bien loin tu sais. Donc, je ne sais pas. On a cas… essayer.

-Non, je ne sais pas Axel, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé…

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure, je cite: « t' avais l'air d'en avoir autant envie que moi».

-Axel ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un, j'aurai même embrassé Saïx si il avait été à ta place et qu'il m'avait fait le même regard.

-Saïx est incapable de regarder quelqu'un avec autre chose que du mépris dans le regard.

-C'est une façon de parler. Dit il sarcastique. C'était souvent comme ça, Axel et lui commençaient à se rapprocher et au moment où tout commençait à bien marcher, l'un d'entre eux disait quelque chose que l'autre prenait mal et ils se braquaient chacun de leur côté.

-Dis, tu veux toujours pas rentrer? Demanda Axel.

-Non, je suis bien ici. Rentre toi si tu veux.

-C'est bon, je reste là, c'est parce que je commence à me sentir chez moi…

Pourquoi devait il toujours passer du coq à l'âne? D'une humeur à une autre? C'était difficile à suivre.

Vraiment difficile.

Alors le plus jeune changea de position, mit sa tête sur le torse du n°VIII, alors que le reste de son corps était resté sur son pouf. Les longs doigts fins d'Axel vinrent se placer dans ses cheveux pour caresser lentement son cuir chevelu. Les mouvements des doigts allaient au rythme des vagues à l'extérieur et il appréciait l'harmonie qu'il y avait entre ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il entendait. Ce qui lui permit de s'endormir.

Après qu'il se soit endormi, tout resta calme dans cabane, tellement que le moindre bruit des vagues semblait être violent en comparaison de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Axel avait finit par s'endormir, ses mains entrelacées dans les cheveux de Riku.

De leur côté, les autres Similis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre principale et en conclurent que si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient retrouvé Riku et que Axel était porté disparu, ça voulait forcément dire qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

-Moi je sais où ils sont, déclara Yoake.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? Demanda Demyx passablement énervé d'avoir cherché pour rien. Et où ils sont?

-Sur la petite île du Destin. Riku va souvent là bas quand il se sent mal et qu'il ne veut pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre. Tous la regardèrent pendant un moment puis ils se décidèrent à aller dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs et se rejoindre un peu plus tard à la cantine.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Riku se réveilla, le sommeil l'avait quitté et il se sentait serin. Le feu qu'Axel avait allumé en arrivant brûlait toujours aussi vivement et donnait à la pièce une ambiance agréable, de part la température parfaite qui régnait mais aussi à cause de la lumière tamisée qui était à présent dans pièce.

Il voulut se lever mais se rendit compte que l'une des mains d'Axel s'était fortement emmêlée dans ses cheveux, il tira légèrement dessus pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer. Quand ce fut fait, il essaya de se lever sans réveiller l'autre, il avait adopté une position tellement confortable pour s'endormir qu'elle ne paraissait plus aussi agréable pour le réveil. Il se laissa alors tomber par terre, il regarda attentivement Axel qui se retourna pour se rendormir dans une position plus confortable.

Riku s'avança vers la fenêtre, poussa le Tee-shirt qui servait de rideau et regarda l'extérieur, la pluie avait cessé et laissait une odeur d'humidité forte, la nature, l'herbe mouillée, le sable humide et la marée… Riku sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit sur le petit îlot, il traversa le pont et arriva vers l'arbre penché, là où il allait souvent avec Sora et Kairi. Là où il laissa les ténèbres s'emparer de lui.

Il n'était pas revenu sur l'île depuis, sauf quand il avait croisé Xion. Il s'avança vers l'arbre et s'assit dessus avant de s'allonger et de regarder le ciel encore remplit d'étoile. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur sa peau, le réveillant lentement de son repos.

Il ferma ses yeux, pour mieux profiter de l'instant, il sentit l'odeur de la mer près de lui, le son des vagues qui venaint cogner les rochers de l'île, calmement, juste pour montrer qu'il y avait encore une vie dans ce grand bassin.

Le calme qui dominait les alentours apaisait Riku. Les vagues qui le berçaient faisait ressurgir des souvenirs de son enfance. Des souvenirs pas toujours agréables, mais qui le seraient toujours plus que ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il repensa à la proposition de Yoake, était ce bien intelligent de participer à une telle aventure. Et puis qu'Est-ce qui lui prouvait que Riku battrait tous les autres concurrents? Il n'avait rien de plus que les autres, le fait que la brune lui donne tant d'importance lui mettait une certaine pression. Si elle croyait en lui c'était sûrement qu'il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas.

Malheureusement, il était comme tous les autres.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec la grandeur de l'Univers, Le ciel était complètement dégagé, aucun nuage à l'horizon, pas de lune, les étoiles étaient les seules à manifester leur présence au milieu de la voie lactée. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le haut de l'arbre et il y vit un Paopou. Il se leva, et marcha sur le tronc pour aller arracher le fruit mais quand il eu le fruit en main, il ne réussit pas à le prendre ou plutôt, il n'eu pas le courage de le prendre. Ce fruit devait être partagé avec quelqu'un alors il ne fallait pas le gâcher. Lui n'avait personne avec qui le partager. Axel et les autres Similis n'étaient pas des personnes qu'il détestait, c'était juste qu'il préférait le partager avec quelqu'un de normal… Yoake?

Il était déjà lié à elle et de toute façon, niveau normalité elle battait tout les records…

Non, il devait le laisser à quelqu'un qui en aurait plus besoin que lui. Ou qui en aurait une vrai utilité. Il n'en avait jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit. Il en avait donné un à Sora mais il n'y avait pas goûté et le brun l'avait d'ailleurs jeté quelque secondes après.

Sora Devait certainement être loin du compte en se qui concernait les sentiments du plus âgé vis-à-vis de lui. Finalement, il se remit à penser à ce combat. Pourquoi se poser des questions alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il en avait envie plus que tout au monde. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Oui sa décision était prise, pour des raisons égoïstes, mais pour une raison quand même.

Maintenant l'urgence était à sa journée avec les Similis pour aller voir Yen Sid. Ils allaient tous devoir aller à Twilight Town, tous avaient des souvenirs particuliers de cette ville et il savait que tout le monde voudrait y rester le soir. Quelle bonne idée en plus le mercredi ils n'avaient pas cours.

Il regarda loin devant lui, il ne réussissait pas à distinguer la frontière entre le ciel et la mer, les couleurs lointaines se ressemblaient tellement, elles étaient tellement sombres et toutes les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau comme si le tapis qui se donnait en spectacle au dessus de sa tête était le même juste à ces pieds.

Il retira sa cravate et sa chemise mais garda son pantalon, il regarda l'eau, descendit de l'arbre en sautant, finalement il sortit son pantalon et son boxer pour sauter dans l'eau dans un saut gracieux. Quand il arriva dans l'eau, le froid de l'eau autour de lui ne se manifesta pas de suite, il resta juste pendant un moment en lévitation dans l'eau. La sensation que lui procuraient les bulles qui cherchaient à remonter à la surface sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être lui-même une bulle au milieu de l'océan. Le temps qu'il resta sous l'eau lui parut une éternité.

Quand l'air commença à lui manquer, il remonta à la surface et respira un bon bol d'air frais. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que le noir de la nuit et de l'océan l'entouré comme quand il était dans les ténèbres, à la seule différence que cette fois il savait parfaitement où il était. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour que ses cheveux restent en arrière afin de dégager son visage, il défit les nœuds qu'il avait dans les cheveux puis se mit à nager au beau milieu de l'eau, laissant les différents courants l'emporter.

Souvent, un poisson venait et le touchait, il ne manquait jamais de frissonner à ce moment là, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'îlot les courants devenaient de plus en plus chauds et de plus en plus présents. Il resta un moment au milieu de l'étendue pour reprendre son souffle et profiter. Encore.

Il regarda Destiny Island de loin et y vit les lumières des habitations qui étaient déjà allumées, les réverbères qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'éteindre et il regarda la petite île. Dans le noir le plus complet, seule la faible lumière du feu d'Axel à l'intérieur de la petite pièce persistait à prouver la présence de quelqu'un.

Il se mit sur le dos et fit la planche, l'eau le portait et le ciel était face à lui, il le contemplait.

Dans l'eau il se sentait bien, mais le ciel paressait encore plus grand et plus beau, tout le monde se jette dans l'eau parce qu'elle est la plus proche et la plus facile à atteindre, mais le ciel…

Il était des milliers de fois plus beau que n'importe quelle autre merveille. Mais l'eau et le ciel se mariaient ensemble à l'horizon. Rien ne venait les séparer.

Riku se redressa et entama sa nage du retourner vers le rivage.

Parfois la Mer et le Ciel ne forment plus qu'un. Lorsque les ténèbres surgissent, leur union est imminent, il ne fait aucun doute. Parce qu'il est plus simple de s'allier quand personne ne le voit. Mais le Ciel et la Mer ne se rejoigne pas toujours, la Terre est souvent là pour les séparer, et il est plus facile de voir ce phénomène lorsque la lumière prend place avec les premiers rayons de soleil.

L'Eau peut être trouble et sale, fourbe et cacher de nombreux ennemis à nos yeux. C'est le Ciel qui révèle cette fourberie de la part de cette trompeuse. Et le seul moyen d'échapper à ses noirs desseins, c'est d'atteindre la Terre.

Ces trois éléments sont liés et ne peuvent agir les uns sans les autres. Malgré leurs alliances et rivalités, jamais personne ne gagnera la bataille pour atteindre le Ciel de l'Univers, ni la Mer ni la Terre.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

******

**Voilà, pour ceux qui avaient peur pour Yoake, je préviens qu'elle est juste de passage, de temps en temps, pas très imortante! Bon s'il vous plait donnez moi votre avis!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	9. Le Deplacement Formateur

Salut, et oui je suis comme qui dirait en avance, non je ne suis en rien résponsable du tsunami au japon, il n'y a pas de rapport entre les deux... croyez bien que si je pouvais controler ce genre de choses... (il faut que j'arrête de me prendre pour Dieu...) BREF! Voilà la suite. Ha oui j'avais une question aussi: est ce que vous voulez un happy end ou pas... je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ceque je vais faire pour la fin alors s'il vous plait HELP!

VOilà je ne vous emmerde pas plus. Et Merci pour votre Fidélité.

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie:**

**Chapitre 9: Le Déplacement Formateur **

Riku revenait vers le bord, il remonta sur la plage et retourna sur l'îlot pour remettre son boxer avant que quelqu'un ne le voit se balader complètement nu sur la plage. Les tous premiers rayons du soleil perçaient au loin, aidant l'argenté à voir où il allait même si il n'en avait pas forcément besoin puisqu'il connaissait l'île comme sa poche.

Il attrapa son sous-vêtement et l'enfila, puis Axel arriva derrière lui et lui demanda où il était allé.

-Je suis allé faire un tour et j'avais envie de nager. Tu devrais y aller. Elle est vraiment bonne.

-Non merci, j'aime pas l'eau.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai… Le jeune homme alla vers la cabane et prit une serviette de bain qui traînait là pour se sécher afin de rentrer dans son uniforme.

-Riku tu veux pas rentrer? J'ai envie d'une douche!

-J'arrive. Il sortit et alla devant le roux. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'eau…

-Il faut bien que je me lave! Alors tu es catégorique? C'est terminé?

-Hum… Oui, je pense. Il lui sourit et ils s'en allèrent vers un portail qu'Axel avait crée dans la cabane pour arriver dans la chambre mais avant de le franchir, l'argenté se retourna et lui demanda:

-Quand on s'est embrassé, tu n'as rien ressenti?

-Non.

-Hum… il baissa les yeux et traversa le passage pour rentrer dans sa chambre .À leur grand étonnement, Marluxia et Demyx dormaient dans leur lit. Riku vérifia bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de chambre et se rendit compte que les deux Similis avaient adoptés leur chambre pour la nuit.

Pendant que Axel se chargeait de réveiller les marmottes, Riku alla prendre tranquillement sa douche. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il n'était pas encore entré dans la cabine que Marluxia débarquait dans la salle d'eau pour retourner dans sa chambre, dans le seul but de ne pas sortir dans le couloir. Riku fut pétrifié. L'assassin en revanche ne semblait pas touché le moins du monde. Pour lui c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, Riku était nu devant lui, mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

-Marluxia. Je peux te demander une faveur?

-Oui? Quoi?

-DEGAGE! Il va vraiment falloir que je vous fasse un cours sur la pudeur à tous ou ça va aller? On frappe avant d'entrer dans une salle de bain, surtout quand on la partage avec trois autres personnes! C'est pas compliqué! Son caractère était devenu très différent de ce qu'il avait été au début. Il semblait plus facilement irritable.

-Pardon, c'est bon calme toi!

-Non! Non je ne me calme pas, depuis que vous êtes arrivé, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé autant de fois nu devant quelqu'un! Faites attention!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? Et puis pourquoi tu ne fermes pas la porte à clef?

-S'il te plait, tais toi! Demande à Axel il t'expliquera. Et si tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas grave applique simplement cette règle. Quand quelqu'un va dans la salle de bain, tape avant d'entrer et je te ferrais remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de verrou sur cette porte!

-Je peux quand même passer? L'argenté lui lança un regard noir. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Les Similis ne semblaient pas gênés par la nudité, ce quin'était pas cas de Riku. Pas qu'il n'aime pas se balader nu, la preuve était qu'il était resté à poil pendant un certain temps le matin même sur la plage, mais de là à partage son quotidien avec trois autres garçons, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas les filles…

Il fallait se le dire, le problème n'était pas vraiment là, il n'avait plus vraiment de problème avec Axel, il s'y était fait, Demyx s'en foutait complètement et lui en faisait de même, mais étrangement, le regard de Marluxia lui importait. C'était important pour lui de savoir ce que Marluxia pensait.

Il se rappela qu'Axel lui avait dit que l'assassin était un homme très beau et très musclé, chose qu'il avait refusé de croire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant le fait accompli.

Maintenant que le garçon aux cheveux roses était de son côté, Riku se laissait aller à se rincer l'œil sur lui et profitait bien de chacun de ses moments de battement avec la rafale de flamme dansante. Le problème venait d'eux mais aussi de lui. Il avait déjà tout expliqué à Axel et ne souhaitait pas avoir à recommencer pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Riku se jeta alors dans la douche, tira le rideau et autorisa la personne à entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Riku? C'est Yoake. Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu comptais aller voir Yen Sid.

-Heu… tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous?

-Si mais j'ai cours jusqu'à midi.

-On t'attend si tu veux.

-Je peux vous rejoindre là bas si tu veux.

-Si tu veux.

-On fait comme ça alors. À tout à l'heure. La porte se referma et lui resta bête.

Il continua de se laver les cheveux pour enlever le sel qu'il avait dedans. Il ne comprenait plus rien, venant de cette jeune fille. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire parce qu'elle avait dû tout entendre quand ils avaient été ensemble, mais en même temps il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit certaine choses parfois. Honte comme un petit garçon en flagrant délit de vol de chocolat dans le placard à goûters. Ça en devenait insupportable. Il allait devoir lui parler parce que prendre des décisions à sa place, comme ce tournoi, c'étaient vraiment pas des choses à faire.

Mais le problème, comme avec une maman, c'était le fait qu'elle ait toujours raison malgré le fait que ça nous arrache la gorge de le dire. Au final il le faisait son tournoi, et pour Twilight Town, c'était elle qui venait de trouver la solution. C'était vraiment rageant.

Quelqu'un d'autre tapa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

-Quoi encore?

-T'en as encore pour longtemps, je voudrais prendre ma douche moi aussi.

-J'ai fini. Deux minutes. Axel?

-Hum?

-Tu peux entrer si tu veux. Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Pourquoi avoir honte devant Axel? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, alors pourquoi se méfier?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Axel qui la referma précautionneusement derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le miroir au dessus des lavabos et se lava les dents en attendant que Riku finisse.

L'argenté sortit de sa cachette, il ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher, il alla prendre une serviette et fit comme si son colocataire n'était pas là. Une fois ses dents propres, Axel se déshabilla et se dirigea vers Riku. Sa main droite se posa sur l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvaient les serviettes alors que l'argenté était toujours entre le roux et l'armoire.

Il attrapa sa serviette et avant de repartir toucha les cheveux argents, dégoulinant d'eau.

-Tes cheveux ressemblent à de la pluie.

-Ça ne veut rien dire…

-Pour moi, ça veut dire quelque chose.

-Ha …

-Tu ne veux pas savoir? Riku ne dit rien et Axel tenta de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait l'impression de toucher de la pluie. Ils sont tout fins et comme ils sont mouillés, on dirait de l'eau. Après avoir donné son explication, il alla vers la douche et fit couler l'eau. Riku ne prêta aucune attention à leur conversation et sortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, laissant la serviette qu'il avait pris pour s'essuyer ses cheveux encore trempés.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Demyx était là, il fit un premier mouvement pour se cacher, puis prit sur lui et se décida à rester ainsi vêtu pendant qu'il choisirait ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, le blond le regarda attentivement, et appréciant bien la vu qu'il avait sur le garçon.

-T'es drôlement musclé! Entama Demyx.

-Tu trouves?

-Ha ouais! Faudrait pas que tu gâches tout ça! Cette conversation était comme la précédente, sans intérêt, les Similis ne savaient pas combler une conversation sauf peut être Zexion qui pouvait tenir une discussion sans jamais perdre de nouveaux sujets.

-Dit, tu sais jouer d'un instrument? Une question pas très utile, mais qui était très naturelle.

-Non.

-Ha… et tu ne voudrais pas apprendre?

-Je ne sais pas quel instrument choisir. Je ne suis pas très doué… j'ai essayé le piano quand j'étais petit, ça n'a pas marché.

-Pourquoi toujours commencer par le piano? C'est pas un instrument facile tu sais? Le mieux c'est de commencer par les percussions, après le piano ou la guitare…

-De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourtant c'est un bon moyen de se défouler et pas que en jouant, je peux frapper Marluxia avec ma cithare aussi. Riku rigola tout en s'habillant. Bon, je vais squatter la salle de bain de Zexion. Là bas au moins je ne risque pas de croiser Marluxia à poil. Il sourit et s'en alla.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour aller dans la Ville du Crépuscule qu'ils regardèrent tous d'un œil personnel, avec un point de vue très différents de son voisin. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder ils allèrent à la gare pour trouver le train en question et quand ils arrivèrent sur la grande place en bas de l'horloge, un groupe de trois amis arrivèrent devant eux, il ne s'agissait que de Hayner, Pence et Olette.

-On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part? demanda-t-il à Axel.

-Heu… je ne sais pas.

-Mais si. C'est le psychopathe qui a essayé de kidnapper Kairi. Reprit Pence en se rappelant de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

-Ouais? Et alors?

-Où elle est?

-Elle va très bien, elle rentrée chez elle et continue de foutre une merde noire dans sa ville… ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Elle est toujours égale à elle-même.

-T'es qui toi? Tu la connais Kairi?

-Moi j'étais le meilleur ami de Sora avant que Kairi ne retourne chez elle.

-C'est donc toi Riku?

-Pardon de vous interrompre mais nous avons un train à prendre, intervint Zexion juste après que Riku se soit retiré de la conversation.

Ils disparurent à l'intérieur de la gare et là Hayner cria:

-Vous passerez le Bonjour à Sora. Dites lui qu'il peut revenir quand il veut!

Riku le regarda au travers de la vitre avec un regard dédaigneux. Marluxia le poussa vers le guichet tout en regardant droit devant lui sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire le blond à l'extérieur, il savait juste que ce qu'il avait dit allait blesser Riku et sa mission était quand même de faire attention à l'argenté.

Ils attendirent pendant un long moment que le train arrive. Tous avaient trouvé une activité, Axel était parti acheté des glaces à l'eau de mer dès que les billets avaient été achetés, Demyx comptait et recomptait les traverses le long des rails puis se mit à compter les poutres qui soutenaient le toit. Zexion et Marluxia discutait pendant que Larxene s'amusait à monter et descendre les escaliers qui les séparaient du quai d'embarquement. Riku quant à lui, se contentait de manger sa première glace à l'eau de mer.

Le train arriva enfin et ils montèrent tous à bord. Tous furent étonnés de voir que le train se baladait sur des rails phosphorescents au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être l'espace, le ciel était vert-bleu, illuminé de millier d'étoiles dont la faible lumière perçait à travers les épais nuages de poussières.

Le chemin leur sembla interminable, sans compter sur les disputes incessantes de Marluxia et Demyx dont les points de vue à propos du paysage extérieur divergeaient…

Mais quand le train commença à ralentir, tous se réjouirent en pensant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir retoucher le plancher des vaches. En descendant du train, Riku aperçut la tour dans laquelle il se souvenait être allé une fois. Il s'y était réveillé, avait passé quelques jours en compagnie des trois fées qui lui avaient confectionnées de nouveaux vêtements, tout comme Sora quelques semaines plus tard.

L'argenté se dirigea vers la porte du château aux airs de Tour de Pise et entra sans attendre. Les autres n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, ne connaissant pas les lieux, il était préférable d'avoir un guide dans un endroit pareil. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de rattraper Riku, quand ils eurent franchit la porte, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'escalier qui les mènerait ils ne savaient où.

Pendant ce temps là, Riku était déjà arrivé devant la porte du bureau du sage. Oui, sans les sans-cœurs ça allait beaucoup plus vite… Il hésita un instant avant d'entrer, il allait poser sa main sur la poignée quand la voix d'Axel lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir la porte. Le regard de chacun était tourné vers lui, insistant pour qu'il pousse enfin cette porte. Il n'y avait pas de piège, pas de traquenard, juste la peur de se retrouver face au vieil homme et de recevoir des insultes venant de sa part.

Finalement c'est la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule alors que tous la regardait avec un grand intérêt. L'argenté entama un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'action de la porte et quand il osa enfin passer sa tête entre les deux pans de mur, le jeune homme tomba nez à nez avec les trois fées. Flora, Fauna et Pimprenelle.

-Que tu as grandi Riku. Entama Pimprenelle. À ce train là, il va falloir changer l'intégralité de tes vêtements.

-Ne l'ennui pas avec tes commentaires Pimprenelle, il n'est pas venu avec tous ces amis pour t'entendre parler de sa taille. Que veux tu mon enfant? Demanda Fauna.

-Je voulais consulter Yen Sid. Mais il semble absent…

-Non, ne t'en fait pas il va revenir. Il est parti rendre une petite visite à un de ses vieux amis. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Permettez moi de vous demander, désirez vous quelque chose à boire où à grignoter.

-Bonne idée. J'ai la dalle.

-Marluxia!

-Pardon mais c'est qui le crétin qui nous à fait partir sans prendre de petit déjeuner?

-Le crétin, c'est moi. Répliqua Zexion. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure des idées. Malheureusement comme tu as voulu joué les marmottes tu n'as évidement pas mangé ce matin alors que nous si.

-Quoi? Je suis le seul à n'avoir rien mangé?

Il regarda ses amis autour de lui et comprit qu'il était bel et bien le seul à avoir passé plus de temps au lit que ce qu'il ne lui était accordé.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis? Demanda alors Flora.

-Heu… Oui. Larxene, Zexion, Demyx Axel et Marluxia. Ils sont dans ma classe et se sont d'anciens membres de l'organisation.

-Ha! Je me demandais pourquoi Est-ce que des humains étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

-Et bien venez nous allons prendre le thé avec vous jeunes hommes.

-Et moi? Non?

-Ho pardon, je vous avais oublié mademoiselle. Dit elle en passant derrière Larxene et en la poussant avec les autres. La petite fée verte regarda sa consœur bleue et lui avoua: je croyais que c'était un garçon. Elle sourit faiblement, très gênée. Marluxia s'empressa de lui faire un compliment, pour lui faire oublier l'offense de la fée. D'ailleurs la fée se rendit compte qu'elle était blessée au niveau du ventre et se proposa de la soigner. Elles firent de même pour l'argenté qui avait complètement oublié cette histoire de brûlure.

À peine furent ils entrés dans la salle attenante que la table qui trônait au milieu s'agrandie suffisamment pour que tout le monde s'y assoit puis des chaises apparurent alors que les tasses et la théière sortirent tous seuls du placard. De l'eau apparue dans le grand récipient puis les feuilles de thé tombèrent comme de la pluie dans ce même récipient, puis au bout de quelques secondes, de la fumée en sortie et pendant que tous prenaient place à table le liquide se versait tout seul dans les tasses à côté des quelles apparurent des gâteaux.

Tous regardèrent la table sans oser s'en approcher de peur que les instruments magiques ne se retournent contre eux mais en fin de compte, tout fut pour le mieux. Tous savourèrent leur thé qui était à une température parfaite et goûtèrent aux gâteaux qui réapparaissaient à chaque fois que le précédent venait d'être mangé.

-Je veux ça chez nous. S'empressa de demander Demyx.

-Et bien. Que voulez vous demander à notre bon vieux maître?

-Nous nous sommes battus contre des sans-cœurs. Nous craignons que les autres mondes soient aussi touchés. Si c'est le cas nous nous devons d'intervenir.

-Et Sora? Qu'en pense t'il?

-Sora n'était pas au courant. Reprit soudainement Axel toujours absorbé par la pile de gâteau qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Des sans-cœurs, c'est vraiment très dangereux, pour tous les mondes! Reprit Fauna.

-Le Roi a déjà avertit Yen Sid. Il souhaitait nous rencontrer.

-Et je suis là Riku. Le jeune homme en entendant la voix grave du vieil homme reposa sa tasse de thé et se tourna pour lui faire face avant de s'incliner en le saluant. Il était accompagné d'un homme en tenue traditionnelle de samouraï et à l'aspect fantomatique. Ses cheveux gris noirs étaient tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval étrangement ébouriffée. Il resta en arrière et regarda le petit groupe alors que son regard se posait sur Riku.

-Riku! Je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai bien reçu le message du Roi et j'ai fait ma petite enquête à ce sujet. Il semblerait que les sans cœurs aient été libéré dans le monde d'Agrabah par un puissant Sorcier appelé Mozenrath.

-Mozenrath? Reprirent les trois petites fées, complètement outrées parce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

-Qui Est-ce? Demanda Demyx.

-Il y a longtemps, bien avant que vous ne soyez nés, vivaient au château du Roi Mickey un Sorcier puissant du nom de Mozenrath, il était le fidèle allié du Roi et un élève du Maître Yen Sid.

-Mais malheureusement, le pouvoir qu'il avait acqui lui monta à la tête et bien vite ses expériences se révélèrent être un véritable fiasco.

-En quoi consistait ses expériences?

-Il cherchait un moyen de séparer la part de lumière et la part de ténèbre d'un cœur en les matérialisant toutes les deux sous formes humaines.

-Il n'a jamais réussi. Conclu Larxène. L'un ne peut pas exister si l'autre vit.

-Vraiment? Et qu'en est il de Sora et Roxas?

-Sora était endormi. Et quand il s'est réveillé, Roxas a disparu.

-Mais pourtant, une de ses expériences a abouti. Cette fois c'était l'homme en tenue de samouraï qui parla. Un seul et unique. Ventus. Les regards interrogatifs des Similis se firent très insistants, voulant absolument savoir la suite. Axel sembla se rappeler de l'histoire du Père Noël et de ce Ventus dont Lea s'était entiché. C'est vrai, vous êtes peut être trop jeunes pour connaître cette histoire. Mais permettez moi de me présenter, je suis Eraqus le maître de Ventus.

-Pardonnez moi de vous couper, mais que sont devenus Ventus et ce Mozenrath?

-Ho Mozenrath? Il a été bannit du cercle du Roi après avoir essayé de faire de même sur la Reine. Aujourd'hui la seule chose que l'on sait c'est qu'il se trouve dans le Désert d'Agrabah. Ventus, lui en revanche, il est en quelque sorte dans le même état que Sora lorsque Naminé l'a enfermé.

-Où est il?

-C'est un Secret.

-Vous avez dit que les expériences de Mozenrath sur Ventus avaient marché. Ça veut dire que sa part de ténèbres est quelque part, non?

-Vanitas a été détruit par Ventus mais le pauvre garçon se retrouve dans un bien triste état. Reprit Eraqus. D'un coup, Riku se rappela qui il était.

Cet homme était connu de tous les porteurs, le Roi lui avait suffisamment raconté ses exploits pour pouvoir les raconter dans l'ordre chronologique. Il était un vrai héros. De ceux qui ont la victoire noble et humble, qui favorise la vie des autres à la leur. Il faisait d'ailleurs partie du conseil qui élisait le Maître de la Keyblade. Il connaissait tout de lui, tellement que lorsqu'il s'était présenté, il n'avait même pas percuter qui était en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de quelque chose:

-Maître Eraqus, pardonnez la rudesse de ma question, mais ne devriez vous pas être…

-Oui. Terra m'a terrassé. Mais grâce à Yen Sid, je réussis à survivre ainsi.

-J'imagine que si vous êtes tous venus ici, ce n'est pas pour qu'on vous racontes des histoires. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous lanciez à la recherche de Mozenrath et que vous l'arrêtiez avant qu'il ne continu de répandre le mal…

-Oui. Riku soupira, il en avait même oublié pourquoi il était venu.

-A…Agrabah? Marluxia semblait terrifié rien qu'à la prononciation de ce lieu et voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, le jeune homme se sentit obliger de répondre aux interrogations. Les gens là-bas n'ont pas un très bon souvenir de moi… et c'est réciproque. Ils m'ont pris pour un voleur et j'ai fini au cachot et à chaque fois que je tentais de m'échapper ils arrivaient à me rattraper. Le garde du donjon, Razoul n'est pas très… sociable…

-Le grand baraqué? Demanda Riku. Ouais je sais ce que c'est, je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que toi. Moi non plus je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

À ce moment là Yoake arriva signifiant qu'il était déjà Midi.

-Maître Eraqus, dit elle surpris, elle s'inclina face à l'homme devant elle et fit de même pour Yen Sid.

Elle s'excusa de son retard et alla près de la table pour attraper un des gâteaux qu'Axel s'était amusé à faire apparaître. Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai faim. Y en a qui travaille ici. Je vois que vous avez réglé vos compte alors ce n'était pas la peine que je vienne, surtout si Maître Eraqus était là…

-Yoake… je me disais aussi, il manque quelqu'un à l'assemblée… d'ailleurs en se moment la tendance est à l'absence… Cheen aussi manque à l'appel. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où elle est?

-Si, elle aussi est au lycée. Avoua-t-elle, dans l'espoir de lui attirer des ennuis

-Je vois que ça ne colle toujours pas entre vous. La jeune fille regarda le samouraï et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Riku, passablement vexée de la remarque. Après avoir refusé de rester pour le déjeuné, le petit groupe remercia ces hôtes et s'en allèrent pour passer l'après midi à la plage du Crépuscule sous le soleil.

Une petite après midi bien calme et très rythmée par les blagues de Marluxia pour embêter le musicien, les jérémiades d'Axel qui refusait catégoriquement de toucher se serait ce que d'un cheveu l'eau, mais qui finit pourtant complètement habillé dans l'étendue après une mutinerie montée par Riku pour se venger de toutes les fois où il était rentré dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y était. D'ailleurs une fois dans l'eau, Axel ne voulait plus en sortir, s'en suivirent des batailles sur les épaules, opposant Riku et Axel à Marluxia et Demyx. Pendant ce temps là, Zexion restait sur le sable, admirant l'harmonie entre le ciel et l'eau alors que les filles bronzaient tranquillement sur le sable qu'elles quittaient de temps en temps pour se rafraîchir.

Avant de prendre leur revanche sur les deux compères, Riku sortit de l'eau pour aller boire un peu d'eau « potable » à cause du goût désagréable du sel qu'il avait avalé alors qu'il rigolait juste avant de basculer des épaules du roux. L'assassin l'accompagna, se posant juste à côté de Larxène, passant ses mains fraîches sur son corps carbonisé par l'astre. L'argenté arriva et vit les deux jeunes filles allongées sur leur serviette en train de prendre le soleil, il n'y avait rien à dire, le corps d'une fille était une chose merveilleuse à ses yeux. Surtout chez Yoake, Larxene était très plate et n'avait pas beaucoup de formes, ce quine semblait pas déranger Marluxia. La brune en revanche était belle, sa peau déjà mate brunissait encore un peu, lui donnant une impression de douceur accentuée par les gouttes d'eau qui restaient intactes sur son ventre un peu rebondi. Au loin sur la promenade, Riku aperçu Eraqus, il se décida alors à aller le voir, si il était venu jusqu'à la ville ce n'était probablement pas pour rien.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose? Demanda l'argenté en s'appuyant sur la rambarde en pierre qui longeait toute la plage.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de vivre avec des Similis toutes la journée?

-Après plusieurs mois passés seul, on se fait à tout, croyez moi. Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça?

-En effet. Il marqua une pause avant de se mettre face à lui. Je sais ce qui c'est passé et je ne trouve pas ça normal, ce qui est encore pire c'est que personne ne nous ait prévenu au conseil, Yoake demandait souvent à nous parler mais on lui refusait toujours le passage, ils pensaint que c'était pour pleurnicher qu'elle n'est pas été encore la Keyblade du Maître. Je regrette vraiment ce qui c'est passé. J'imagine que tu vas participer au tournoi?

-Yoake à été très persuasive… mais je ne voulais pas au début. Je me disais que si il arrivait quelque chose à Sora, les gens diraient que c'est ma faute et que si il ne gagnait pas, c'était sûrement parce que j'avais triché….

-À notre époque on appelait ça le teste de Maîtrise. Aujourd'hui pour que tout le monde soit sur un pied d'égalité ils ont appelé ça un « tournoi »… Je veux que tu t'entraînes Riku, il faut que tu gagnes, si Yaoke avait fondé de grands espoirs sur toi, c'était le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous. Sora était trop jeune et surtout trop naïf, mais son cœur était tellement pur que les autres se sont opposés à ce que tu deviennes le maître. Il faut que tu ailles au Colisée de l'Olympe et que Phil t'entraîne. Lui pourra t'aider.

-Pourquoi? Vous vous ne le pouvez pas?

-J'aimerai, sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas t'entraîner pour le tournoi. C'est Phil qui s'occupe d'entraîner les jeunes élus pour cet évènement. J'ai beau être celui qui veille sur toi, j'ai bien du mal à remplir ma fonction depuis tout ce temps je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'entraîner de toutes manières.

-Qui s'occupe de Sora si vous vous occupez de moi?

-Yen Sid le protège.

-Alors il n'a pas dû apprécier de me voir et de savoir ce que je pensais de son protégé?

-Non. Pas du tout, c'est un homme plein de sagesse qui sait faire la part des choses, de toutes manières tous le monde sait ce qui c'est passé, personne n'est fière de Sora. En revanche en ce qui me concerne… je dois dire que je ne me sentais pas peu fière de t'avoir choisit dès le départ. Continua-t-il en souriant au jeune homme. Je veux que tu gagnes et que tu montres à tous ces idiots que tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'eux.

-Je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir.

-Merci. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et il lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. J'ai une grande confiance en toi.

Son regard s'apparentait à celui d'un père, plein d'espoir pour son fils. Un regard que même avant cette histoire son propre père n'avait jamais eu à son égard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'encourageait à aller de l'avant et à faire des efforts qui pour une fois seraient récompensés.

Le Maître s'en alla en souriant au jeune homme puis il disparu dans la foule. L'argenté se tourna

après quelque secondes vers ses amis qu'il regarda d'un regard de petit garçon plein d'innocence qui n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de tout se dont des parents normaux devraient s'occuper. Il essaya pendant un instant de se comporter comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être. Axel sortit de l'eau et alla demander aux deux jeunes filles où se trouvait l'argenté et elles lui firent signe qu'il était all2 faire un tour sur la promenade. Il regarda au dessus de la plage et se demanda ce qu'il faisait en haut tout seul alors il alla le rejoindre pour lui parler et lui demander si il comptait encore se baigner ou si ils allaient rentrer, après tout il était tard et malheureusement, même si les cours était l'une des dernière chose qui les intéressaient, ils devaient quand même rentrer faire leurs devoirs...

-On rentre? Proposa le Roux.

-Non. J'ai envie de rester.

-Et les cours?

-Tant pis.

-Le Roi ne sera pas très content!

-Tant pis.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives? En temps normal tu serais le premier à dire qu'on doit rentrer. Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Je sais pas. J'ai envie de profiter.

-Bien, alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu finisses à l'eau dans les trois secondes qui suivent?

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

-Pas vraiment, non. Il n'eu même pas le temps de soupirer qu'Axel l'avait déjà attrapé et mit sur son épaule pour le porter comme un sac et se diriger vers le bord de l'eau. Tous ceux qui étaient sur la plage se retournèrent sur le passage du roux qui portait Riku comme si il pesait trois kilos alors que lui était tout fin et manquait cruellement de masse musculaire. Le tout sous le regard paternel d'Eraqus qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit groupe que Riku s'était constitué.

**To Be Continued...**

Voilà, Dites moi si vous ne trouvez pas que ça part en live complet, si il y a des trucs à changer voilà voilà

à plus

Ryuuketsu-Chan


	10. La Découverte Fâcheuse

**Bonjour à tous. Un grand Pardon pour le grand Retard que j'ai pris, je m'excuse plus bas que terre. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour cette fiction et plus particulièrement pour les personnages de Yoake et Cheen. maintenant avec plus de recul, je trouve qu'elles étaient inutiles et que la ficiton se porterait très bien sans elles... enfin bref, je pourrais tout reprendre depuis le debut, mais bon... (donnez moi votre avis sur la question. **

**Un grand pardon pour le retard, encore merci pour votre fidélité malgré tout :)Bonne lecture**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie **

**Chapitre 10 La Découverte Fâcheuse**

Une main frêle et douce se posa sur le front de Riku qui était allongé au soleil sur la plage. L'astre principal qui malgré sa disparition bien amorcée, brûlait encore fortement la peau, le bruit agréable des vagues réveilla le jeune homme et un oiseau passa juste au dessus de sa tête à ce moment là. La voix gracieuse qu'il ne pouvait identifier, lui demanda en douceur de se réveiller pour aller préparer ces affaires et lui indiqua qu'ils allaient retourner sur terre.

Retourner sur terre? Qu'Est-ce que c'était que cette expression stupide?

* * *

-Riku! Réveillez vous bon sang! Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien revenu sur terre. En cours de maths. Il s'était endormi et se croyait encore à Twilight Town où il avait passé une journée excellente avec les Similis. C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous prend à dormir en cours. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Heu… oui monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser…

-Bien. Alors …

-Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait avec Riku hier soir pour qu'il soit si fatigué?Demanda Marluxia à son ami Simili.

-Ho. Rien. On a parlé…

-Toi t'es pas capable d'écouter quelqu'un plus de deux minutes. J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez parlé jusqu'à 1h30 du matin.

Leur regard se portèrent sur le jeune argenté qui manquait visiblement de sommeil et qui avait un visage particulièrement attirant. Ses yeux étaient un peu bouffis et ses joues étaient toutes pulpeuses, la marque que sa montre avait laissée sur son visage le rendait encore plus… innocent. C'est l'air qu'il adoptait. Depuis leur discussion le soir même, Riku avait changé de comportement avec tout le monde.

* * *

-Allez y. je vous rejoins plus tard.

-Ne faites rien de cochon! Hurla Marluxia en direction des deux jeunes concernés. Une fois le portail discrètement franchis, Axel retourna voir son colocataire qui était en train de faire sécher ses vêtements qui avaient fini dans l'eau avec lui.

-Tu m'en veux?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'ai jeté dans l'eau complètement habillé?

-Pas du tout, ça fait partie du jeu. Non?

-Un jeu? Demanda le roux vraiment intrigué. En quoi c'est un jeu?

-Laisse tombé. C'est juste que c'est drôle alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Par contre, je voudrais te parler, j'en profite qu'on soit seul pour ça. Il marqua une pause alors qu'il mettait ses vêtements dans son sac. C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Je… je suis désolé, j'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser et je me dis que… enfin… j'aurai pas du.

-Ha.

-J'imagine que tu ne dois pas comprendre et je t'en veux pas. C'est juste que… je voudrais pas que ça se reproduise… comme ça.

-Comme ça?

-Je… je ne veux pas faire ça… enfin… je veux dire… je ne veux pas que… j'aimerai que si ça venait à se reproduire ce soit par amour et comme je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas avec toi, je préfère que ça ne se reproduise pas.

-D'accord. Plus rien de ce genre alors.

-C'est-à-dire que… je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive encore… sans que je puisse…

-Parle! Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te juger…

-J'aimerai que ça se reproduise, c'est agréable de se retrouver aussi proche de quelqu'un, mais c'est aussi difficile de me dire que tu n'es pas sincère…

-Tu veux jouer les durs mais en fait, tu es très fragile n'Est-ce pas?

-Hein? Riku se tut et ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, l'incompréhension emplissait son regard. Qu'Est-ce qui te permet de dire ça?

-Quand tu parles avec cette voix c'est quand tu es triste ou quand tu baisses ta garde et tu le fais que quand on est tous les deux… ou du moins quand il n'y a personne. Pourquoi tu me fais confiance? Qu'Est-ce qui a changé depuis le début de la semaine dernière pour que maintenant tu ne te méfis plus de moi?

-Je… je ne sais pas. Au début je pensais que tu étais là pour me surveiller, mais en mal… alors qu'en fait… je me suis trompé… ça été plus facile de faire confiance aux autres parce que je savais qu'ils étaient avec toi… le Roi voulait que je reste ici, maintenant je sais pourquoi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait l'idée de vous envoyer depuis un bout de temps. Je savais qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, alors je suis resté parce que je voulais savoir ce que c'était et maintenant que je sais, je ne suis pas déçu.

-Tu avais imaginé quoi?

-Rien de particulier, mais jamais je n'ai pensé à vous.

-Donc, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, plus de…

-J'aimerai… mais… je ne sais pas… j'en ai envie, comme il est normal d'en avoir envie, mais c'est difficile de résister. Parce que j'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi… Axel se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

-Et si c'était moi qui profitais de toi? Riku baissa la tête.

-Comment tu pourrais profiter de moi? Axel sourit mais l'argenté ne le vit pas, trop occuper à regarder le sable sous ses pieds, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

Le baiser dura un certain temps, un temps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit passer et ne voulait calculer pour profiter un maximum. Riku se laissa tomber sur les genoux sur le sable et Axel le rejoignit. La plage était vide en raison de l'heure tardive, en même temps qu'allaient faire les habitants de la ville en pleine nuit sur la plage?

Axel allongea Riku sur le dos pour le dominer entièrement. La sensation du sable qui prend la forme du corps à chaque petit mouvement qu'ils faisaient rendait Riku de plus en plus exciter puisqu'il se sentait encore plus proche du roux à chaque fois que le sable s'affaissait.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se fixèrent, mais ne cessèrent pas de s'embrasser. L'argenté passa ses bras autour du cou de son colocataire pour le rapprocher un peu plus et quand ses mains frottèrent légèrement contre la peau blanche du roux, quelques petits grains de sable tombèrent sur lui, le forçant à fermer les yeux. Axel stoppa alors le baiser et passa sa main sur sa joue pour chasser le sable qui empêchait Riku d'ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le toucher trop près des yeux, là où il savait qu'il devait avoir quelques résidus.

Il porta le jeune homme jusqu'au bord de l'eau pour qu'il puisse se rincer les mains et s'occuper de ses yeux. Une fois les pieds dans l'eau, Axel se recula pour laisser le plus jeune s'occuper de ses petits problèmes quand celui-ci l'appela pour qu'il se rapproche de lui.

Il se stoppa à quelques pas de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait quand il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le jeter dans l'eau sombre, par manque de chance pour l'argenté, son colocataire s'était douté de son complot, alors il avait gardé son poignet dans sa propre main pour l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Axel se retrouva assis sur le bord de la plage, complètement trempé avec Riku sur lui tout aussi mouillé.

L'argenté leva la tête, honteux d'avoir été pris à son propre piège et rougie un peu. Attendri par la bouille de son ami Axel sourit et passa sa main sur sa joue en signe de paix.

-C'était stupide. Se défendit l'argenté.

-Oui très.

-Je suis désolé.

-Mais non. Ça fait partie du jeu. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

-Ça fait du bien. Coupa Riku.

-Si tu en as encore envie, demande moi. Je suis là.

-J'ai l'impression de t'utiliser, de profiter de toi.

-Mais je sais que ça te fais plaisir et j'aime te faire plaisir.

-Mais pour ça…

-Arrête de te poser des questions, ne pense pas pour une fois, laisse toi faire. Laisse moi faire. Je sais faire ce genre de choses.

-Heu… de quoi tu parles?

-De faire l'amour. Je sais comment faire t'en fait pas.

-Mais, je ne … je ne veux pas faire ça. Pas maintenant… Je ne suis pas prêt. Je … non. Riku se leva, laissant Axel dans l'eau.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui suit normalement?

-Oui… mais dans une relation stable, établie depuis un certain temps…, je ne peux pas faire ça pour le moment. Et puis il y a encore ce petit problème…

-Avec Ansem? Riku détourna les yeux. Commence par me dire ça, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je ne veux pas te forcer, je le ferai quand tu seras prêt.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il surgisse à n'importe quel moment et qu'il s'attaque à toi…

-En attendant, je peux continuer de t'embrasser? Dit il en se levant.

-Bien sûr. Riku le sentit se poser derrière lui et l'enlacer par derrière. Alors que le roux avait son menton dans le creux du cou de son colocataire, ce dernier ferma les yeux profitant du petit souffle qui venait de la plage et une envie de nager le pris. Il resta dans ses bras encore un long moment avant de lui dire qu'il avait envie d'aller dans l'eau. À ce moment là, Riku se rendit compte que plus rien ne comptait à part être avec Axel sur la plage. Le lycée lui paraissait tellement loin et tellement futile qu'un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le Teste de Maîtrise aussi lui paraissait désopilant pourtant il allait avoir à le préparer et il ignorait de quelle manière il pourrait en être le vainqueur.

Il passait les plus beaux moments de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Tout n'avait été que souffrance et peine depuis quelques années alors maintenant qu'il arrivait à trouver quelque chose d'appréciable, il en profitait et attendait le retournement de situation, parce que qu'i savait que ça finirait par changer.

Ou alors l'avait il mérité?

Après tant de souffrance, un peu de réconfort n'était que la moindre des choses. Malgré tout il ne s'attendait pas à tant de bonnes choses d'un seul coup. Moins de solitude, des personnes qu'il ne considérait pas encore comme ses amis mais en qui il avait confiance, des personnes qui avaient confiance en lui, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de coup dur et le tout servi avec pour final, un peu d'action grâce au tournoi . Que demander de plus?

Il s'accroupit et se laissa porter par l'eau. Il nagea vers un endroit plus profond pour pouvoir tendre ses jambes, Axel derrière lui.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait? Interrogea Axel.

-Hein?

-Maintenant? Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aime sentir l'eau autour de moi, je me sens bien. Elle est à une bonne température en plus, dehors il ne fait pas froid… j'aimerai vivre à Twilight Town. Vraiment, toute l'année… l'hiver la ville droit être magnifique et l'été parfait pour des vacances de rêves, je me trouverai un petit boulot et je m'achèterai un appart et tu resteras avec moi.

-Moi aussi je devrai trouver un travail?

-Bien sûr, tu vas pas me laisser payer les factures tout seul?

-Et les autres?

-Si ils veulent, ils viendront aussi à Twilight Town, ça serait même sympa si on trouvait un loft pour nous tous. Je suis certain que Yoake saura nous trouver ça. Tout en nageant ils continuaient de parler et maintenant ils n'avaient plus pied, ni l'un ni l'autre. Axel attrapa Riku par le bras et le tira dans ses bras. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur le dos et firent la planche pendant un certain temps tout en discutant et en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel.

-Tu sais, si tu as envie de quelqu'un d'autre, n'hésite pas, si par exemple tu as envie d'embrasser Marluxia, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Sache le. Je sais que…

-Tu plaisantes? Dit il en se redressant. Tu es censé m'en vouloir si je fais une chose pareil. Je te rappelle que si tu es là c'est pour me protéger, mais moi aussi j'ai ma petite mission, alors tu vas commencer par apprendre que quand une personne promet fidélité à une autre, elle ne peut plus revenir sur sa décision. Bon je te l'accorde, beaucoup de monde le fait, mais en général pour être quelqu'un de bien, il vaut mieux éviter. Mais je ne prévois pas de te tromper et surtout pas avec Marluxia.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je te serais fidèle et toi non plus, alors on est quitte. Si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, vas y!

-Non. Je ne ferais pas ça! Je ne vois pas qui d'autre voudrait de moi de toute manière.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si compliqués? Riku lâcha un rire éclatant qui eu pour effet de surprendre le roux et de l'émouvoir un peu. Le rire de Riku était quelque chose de rare et de pure. Il n'était pas du genre à rire souvent et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours avec une grande intensité.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'éloigner du bord, le plus jeune proposa une course pour rentrer, comme il l'aurait fait avec Sora. À la différence qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de gagner face à son adversaire. Ils se regardèrent pour lancer le top départ et Axel tricha en partant avant le signal, laissant Riku derrière lui pendant plus de la moitié du trajet, le Simili se tourna pour taquiner son colocataire en lui envoyant un « c'est tout ce que tu sais faire » pour l'encourager à continuer et tenter de le dépasser.

Riku se rappela que c'était la phrase qu'il utilisait quand il voulait pousser Sora au bout de ses compétences, ce qui le fit sourire et accélérer comme il aurait aimé que Sora le fasse pour le surprendre et gagner au moins une fois. Il arriva au niveau d'Axel quand ils commencèrent à avoir pied alors cette fois ce fut l'argenté qui tricha et se mit à courir au lieu de nager et se retrouva devant son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rende compte de la supercherie et ne l'attrape par la jambe pour le faire aller quelques mètres derrière, lui permettant d'arriver en premier sur la plage alors que Riku se retrouvait assis sur le sable, de l'eau jusqu'à la moitié de son buste.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné.

-Je dirais qu'on est plutôt à égalité, tu as triché au départ.

-Ça ne fait pas partie du jeu? Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du jeune perdant alors que le plus âgé s'avança vers lui pour l'aider à se lever. Il lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa et se retrouva collé à lui. Ils restèrent aussi proche l'un de l'autre pendant un certain temps qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Riku se laissait bercer par la respiration du jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel il n'aurait sans doute pas prêté attention si ce n'avait pas été Axel.

Il ne sentait pas les battements de son cœur.

En revanche, le roux lui les sentait parfaitement et c'était pourquoi il resta aussi longtemps près de son ami. Leur étreinte pris fin quand l'argenté commença à frissonner de froid et malgré les mains chaudes du Simili, il faillait quand même qu'ils rentrent. Demain, la journée allait sûrement être difficile.

* * *

-Quoi c'est tout?

-Pour lui c'est beaucoup. Il s'est couché super tard.

-À d'autre, je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait après. Tu vas pas me dire que ce matin il ressemble à une guimauve parce qu'il s'est couché tard?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la fatigue! Sauf quand ça t'arrange.

-Il faut savoir tirer profit de la faiblesse des autres. Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. En revanche, si c'est moi qui vais rouler une pelle à Riku, tu m'en veux?

-Marluxia!

-Tous les deux! Au fond. Je ne supporte plus vos bavardages. Dehors. C'est pas parce que vous venez d'ailleurs que je ne vais pas appliquer des sanctions. Reprit le professeur. Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent. Ils continuèrent de discuter dans le couloir. Alors que la sonnerie retentit. Ça valait bien le coup qu'il les vire. Malheureusement, l'heure qui suivait était avec le même professeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils devraient passer l'heure dehors.

Quand les couloirs commencèrent à se vider des élèves qui traînaient pour ne pas aller trop vite en cours, les deux jeunes Similis reprirent leur discussion et montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage et se calèrent dans un coin pour discuter.

Au beau milieu de la conversation, Axel se leva et alla voir par la fenêtre ce qui se passait dehors pour changer un peu du mur bleu moisi quand son regard fut attiré par une petite ombre noire qui se dirigeait vers le centre sportif juste à côté du lycée.

-Marluxia. Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi?

-Un sans-cœur?

-Ouais, c'est pas bon signe. On devrait aller chercher Riku.

-Ouais, bravo la bonne idée. Et comment tu comptes le faire sortir du cours toi? Non, on devrait demander à Yoake.

-Et elle tu vas la faire sortir comment?

-T'inquiète.

-… « _Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas » _ne signifie aucunement cette petite phrase fleur bleue que tout le monde connaît. Ça veut dire que la raison… Quoi?

-Bonjour, excusez nous de vous déranger, mais le proviseur voudrait voir Yoake.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Kito, je vous prie de faire votre sac et de quitter ma salle.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Sora à Cheen.

-Je ne sais pas. Si ce sont ces deux idiots qui viennent la chercher, ça cache quelque chose.

La brune se leva et prit son sac pour suivre les deux Similis.

-Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive?

-On a vu un sans-cœur se diriger vers le stade couvert.

-Et?

-Et si le passage qui lie le monde dans lequel ils ont été enfermé et le notre se trouvait là bas?

-Tu crois?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution au fait que les sans-cœur se trouvent uniquement dans les alentours du lycée.

-Bien alors on y va. Et les autres? Ils sont où?

-En fait on s'est un peu fait viré du cours.

-Bien joué.

Ils allaient se diriger vers le stade alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une petite ombre qui se dirigeait vers l'étage supérieur. Si ils ne la suivait pas elle finirait par s'introduire dans une des salles de classe et si quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux découvrait la présence des sans-cœur, plus rien n'irait.

Une fois à l'étage, d'autres ombres étaient là et infestaient le couloir heureusement inoccupé dans toutes les salles. Yoake s'avança et se fit griffer violemment par un de leurs ennemis.

-Ce sont en effet des sans-cœur. Il faut les arrêter.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là?

-Hein?

-Cheen? Sora? Qu'Est-ce que « vous » faites là?

-On vous a suivi. En même temps deux Similis viennent te chercher avec une excuse bidon, on a le droit de se poser des questions.

-Ce sont des Sans-cœurs? Demanda Sora.

-Tu devrais bien les connaître. Ironisa Yoake. Finissons en, si ça continue il va y en avoir partout dans le lycée.

-Les quatre filles de la dernière fois ça suffit.

Chacun s'élança vers une cible précise. Cheen disparue dans les mains de son porteur et le combat put enfin commencer. Axel prit un malin plaisir à les faire brûler un par un, Marluxia ne bougea même pas et détruisit toutes les bestioles à l'aide des plantes alors que Sora se démenait pour toucher les ombres.

Yoake quant à elle se contentait d'envoyer des sorts étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en l'absente de Riku.

Le combat fut rapide, ils étaient plus nombreux mais bien plus faibles que les protecteurs du lycée. Une fois tous les petits monstres disparus, ils se regroupèrent dans la cour pour aller en direction du stade pour vérifier leur première théorie.

Une fois entrés par effraction grâce à un passage, ils cherchèrent dans tout le complexe pour trouver la source de ce bazar qui était beaucoup plus proche qu'ils ne le croyaient.

-Est-ce que vous mesurez l'impacte que cela pourrait avoir si quelqu'un venait à ouvrir la porte du vestiaire à ping-pong? En effet, au milieu des tables de tennis de table, se trouvait un passage mélangeant les couleurs vert et noir. Un peu comme celui qui reliait le Twilight Town de Diz au réel.

Marluxia passa sa tête au travers et ne vit rien au bout car Cheen le tira vers l'arrière avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si tu rentres, tu ne pourras peut être plus ressortir?

-Ho. Ça veut dire que je vais te manquer?

-Même pas en rêve.

-Chut. Écoutez! Fit Sora en entendant des bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction.

Ils se cachèrent et quand la porte s'ouvrit, le portail se referma. Ce n'était que le prof de sport qui venait chercher les filets pour la séance de volley de l'après midi. Pourquoi le passage s'était il fermé? Y avait il quelque chose qui protégeait tout ceux qui n'avaient pas eu à faire avec les sans-cœur, ou les Similis? Une fois qu'il referma la porte les autres en profitèrent pour sortir par un portail et se retrouver à l'extérieur du Stade.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on peut faire? Demanda Sora.

-Pardon? Qu'Est-ce qu'ON peut faire? Nan nan nan nan nan nan. Tu vas te débrouiller tout seul, après tout c'est toi le maître de la KeyBlade. C'est à toi de t'occuper de ça. Pas à nous et encore moins à Riku.

-C'est vraiment quand ça t'arrange que Sora est le maître! Tu ne manques pas de culot Yoake!

-Pardon? Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Est-ce qu'on en est là? C'est de ta faute. Certes je me bas pour que Riku retrouve son titre, mais en attendant, c'est Sora qui est officiellement chargé de prendre en compte tous les problèmes concernant les sans-cœurs. Si Riku avait été Le Maître, je ne t'aurais rien dis, je ne me serais même pas permise de parler de Sora pour l'aider. Mais là, c'est sa mission. Riku à la sienne et ce n'est pas la peine de dire que je suis une profiteuse.

-Elle a raison Cheen. Sora ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et en poursuivant. C'est à moi de prouver que je suis capable de faire ce que je prétends à tout le monde. Je dois montrer que je suis fort et que je prends ma mission à cœur, ça ne me dérange pas que Riku ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire, bien que son aide m'aurait sûrement servie à un moment ou un autre. Mais je dois prouver que je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Si tu es conscient de ta mission alors, je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton dévouement. La jeune fille s'inclina face au châtain. J'espère que tu garderas le même état d'esprit au moment du tournoi. Tu t'occupes d'ici, nous irons bientôt régler le problème à la source. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, les Similis derrière elle.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment il va supplier Riku de venir l'aider.

-Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas une profiteuse déjà?

-J'ai mes raisons de faire ça, ne me juger pas trop hâtivement, il y a trop de choses que vous ignorez, le conseil, c'est quelque chose de très spécial, tout le monde joue un rôle, où personne ne peut être ami avec personne parce que tout le monde se cache derrière un masque d'hypocrisie amère qui nous fait passer tous pour des…

-Faux cul?

-Ouais… en un peu moins familier...

Ils restèrent dans la cour par la suite puisque la sonnerie allait retentir d'un moment à l'autre. Dans l'espoir qu'aucun autre sans-cœur ne montre le bout de son nez.

Alors que les autres élèves de leur classe arrivèrent dans la cour, Riku arriva avec Zexion et Demyx sur les talons alors que Larxene avait disparue on ne sait où.

-Alors, à quoi avez-vous occupé votre temps libre?

-À détruire des sans-cœurs, rien de particulier… répliqua Marluxia le plus simplement possible. Au moins je peux te dire que Sora n'a pas trop perdue la main.

-Sora?

-Ouais… on est allé chercher Yoake et Monsieur nous a suivi pour savoir pourquoi. Riku sembla gêné de savoir que Marluxia et Axel aient parlé à Sora. Surtout Axel. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Axel et Sora ne devaient pas se parler… c'était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ça. Peut être parce que désormais Axel était la personne la plus proche de Riku, et se dire qu'ils s'étaient fait face le dérangeait. Sora avait en face de lui le nouveau «lui». Malgré leur entente interrompue, Riku ne voulait pas blesser son ancien meilleur ami.

L'après midi, ils allèrent tous en sport, là où ils savaient que le passage se trouvait et expliquèrent tout aux absents de la bataille. Puis le cours commença et cette fois ci les équipes étaient très homogène, il n'y avait pas de tentions comme la semaine dernière où Riku et Axel s'étaient retrouvés avec des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas supporter Riku alors que là, ils se retrouvaient tous face à une équipe soudée. Mais pas tant que ça. Marluxia s'acharna sur le ballon et sans comprendre comment blessa Axel au bras, ce qui l'handicapa pendant un bon moment et qui l'handicaperait sûrement pendant encore pas mal de temps. Entre lui, Riku et Larxène, ils étaient bien lotis en casse-cous.

Mais malgré ça, pendant un instant, Riku repensa à son maître. Est-ce qu'Eraqus s'était occupé de ce qu'il avait dit à propos des sans-cœurs? Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il ne se voyait pas quitter les cours pour aller protéger le lycée de la menace noire aux yeux jaune. Et encore, il ne s'agissait que des ombres, ce n'étaient pas des créatures très puissantes, encore heureux.

Pourtant c'Est-ce qu'ils durent faire… plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ils eurent à combattre au lieu d'aller en cours. C'était le moment que les Similis attendaient tous avec impatience, mais celui que Riku redoutait. C'était le moment où il rencontrait Sora et il était toujours mal à l'aise de se retrouver à combattre à ses côtés. Il aurait très bien pu rester en dehors de ça, mais il fallait bien que Yoake quitte la salle de classe pour que le jeune argenté se batte et Cheen ne supportait pas que Sora reste sur le carreau alors elle la suivait à chaque fois. Heureusement ça ne dépassait pas les deux fois par jour. La plus part du temps, alors que les élèves étaient en cours, c'étaient Xemnas et Vexen qui s'occupaient de ça. Luxord était devenu l'un des pions du lycée et passait son temps dans les couloirs à guetter le moindres mouvements suspects.

Malgré les paroles de Yoake quant à la mission de Sora, ils s'étaient quand même portés garant pour cette histoire de sans cœurs dans le lycée. Étant plus nombreux il leur serait plus aisé de détruire la menace et ils s'étaient également proposés pour aller à Agrabah régler le problème à la source.

Une certaine routine c'était installée malgré le peu de temps que les Similis avaient passé au lycée. Mais ça mis à part, Riku ne pensait pas qu'il franchirait le pas aussi vite et surtout pas avec lui.

**To Be Continued** ...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Demain la suite, sans faute. En plus j'ai un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner, ou peut être pas... ce sera à vous de juger, malheureusement ( ou pas) la fic n'est pas M alors pas vraiment de détails... mais il se passera peut être quelque chose entre deux personnes et ce ne sont peut être pas les deux aux quelles vous pensez! Pervers! lol. Un petit pronostique de ce qui va se passer? **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	11. La Démarche Flateuse La Faveur Déplacée

**Comme je l'ai dis, voilà la suite. merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me font un grand plaisir à chaque fois...**

* * *

**La Dernière fantaisie**

**Chapitre 11: La Démarche Flateuse ou La Faveur Déplacée**

( Même si le titre ne convient pas aux initials LDF... je trouvais le titre un peu plus français et explicite enjoy!)

Le week-end, moment de la semaine que Riku attendait avec impatience parce qu'il savait que ce serait sûrement sympa, surtout avec les Similis.

Enfin presque:

-Demyx! C'est hors de question, on ne va pour rien au monde à Atlantica.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Marluxia. Confirma Zexion.

-Pour que Zexion soit d'accord avec moi, tu veux bien concevoir qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'on reste sur la terre ferme?

-Et puis tu sais que j'aime pas l'eau! Rajouta Axel.

-Mais pourquoi? Ils sont super sympa là bas en plus se sont de très bons musiciens.

-Tu y vas toi si tu veux. Mais nous on va à Agrabah. C'est plus important. Ce n'est pas encore les vacances! Finit par dire Larxene.

-Et toi Riku tu en penses quoi? Ils se tournèrent pour voir la réaction de leur ami quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il dormait sur le petit muret, la pizza juste devant lui. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la cours le vendredi soir pour manger tous ensemble comme l'avaient fait avant Axel et Riku, mais le plus jeune de la bande semblait mourir de fatigue.

-Je vais le ramener.

-Oui, bien sur! Tu comptes aller où avec ton bras en bonnet?

-En écharpe, Marluxia, en écharpe. Corrigea le conspirateur.

-La faute à qui d'après toi? Reprit Axel. Qui c'est qui m'a balancé ce foutu ballon dans le bras?

-T'es douillet quand même!

-Tais toi! Tu vas le réveiller avec tes conneries.

Marluxia prit Riku dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa sur son lit, il attrapa une couverture et la posa sur lui délicatement mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il reste endormi.

-Axel? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre avec une silhouette qu'il ne distinguait pas très bien.

-Non, c'est moi… je t'ai réveillé pardon. Je ne voulais pas.

-C'est pas grave. Où sont les autres?

-Ils sont allé faire un tour. Tu t'es endormi alors j'ai proposé de te remonter.

-Et Axel il est où?

-Il est resté en bas. Il ne pouvait pas te porter avec son bras.

-Ha…

-T'as l'air déçu.

-Non… C'est juste que j'aime bien être avec lui.

-Ha oui? Demanda-t-il, intrigué de savoir pourquoi. Qu'Est-ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls?

-Rien de particulier. On parle.

-T'as besoin de parler là?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu veux que je reste?

-Ouais, si tu veux… Mais les autres vont se demander où tu es…

-C'est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas rester seul. Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. De toutes manières ils ne vont pas tarder eux non plus. Demyx commence à être à cours d'arguments pour nous convaincre, alors il va se vexer, pourrir la soirée et tout le monde va rentrer.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas alors je veux bien. Merci. Il repoussa la couverture, alla prendre un bas de jogging, se déshabilla, resta en caleçon le temps de mettre son pyjama à l'endroit et l'enfila pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme aux cheveux rose dans son lit.

Marluxia était assis sur le lit et attendait pour le border. Une fois prêt, l'argenté rentra dans son petit lit douillet et son voisin se mit à lui caresser les cheveux comme le faisait Axel, il se laissa donc faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter davantage de la situation, jusqu'à ce que Marluxia se penche pour embrasser le jeune homme.

Riku le laissa faire, trop au bord du sommeil pour comprendre ce qui se passait alors il laissa faire Marluxia pendant un certain temps. Il ne se sentit coupable de rien, il se plaisait à embrasser le garçon aux cheveux rose qui embrassait avec une intensité particulière, qui frôlait le sentiment d'amour parfait.

Mais une fois de plus, il ne se posa pas de question. C'était ainsi, il aimait que le n°XI l'embrasse et il se laissait faire sans se soucier de rien. Peu importe si on le voyait, peu importe si Axel le voyait, peu importe si Sora le voyait. Même le regard d'Axel ne compta plus pendant un moment.

Il était musclé, imberbe, puissant, attirant et avait une odeur qui ferait tomber n'importe qui. C'était d'ailleurs un des mystères qui entourait sa personne. Il pensait que c'était son pouvoir qui permettait de contrôler les plantes qui lui procurait cette odeur. Comme un filtre d'amour.

Alors qu'ils eurent finit leur baiser, Riku ouvrit les yeux et regarda son vis-à-vis pour lui demander.

-Je peux te demander un truc déplacé?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Fait moi l'amour.

-Et qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux faire ça avec toi?

-Si tu m'as embrassé c'est que t'es prêt à aller plus loin.

-Et bien… qui c'est qui a dit que tu étais timide?

-J'aurai aimé que ma première fois soit avec Axel mais…

-Je vais faire attention à toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas briser une si belle fleur. Ou du moins, je vais la rendre plus belle et plus épanouie. Riku sourit, il savait que Marluxia était franc et directe et ça allait sûrement lui plaire…

Alors il retira le drap, passa sa main sur son corps couvert de son simple bas de jogging et toucha sa peau si blanche et si douce, il caressa ses pectoraux, jouant avec ses tétons, ce qui le fit gémir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, le fait d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre était assez étrange, Marluxia était heureusement très agile avec ses mains et d'une délicatesse parfaite. Riku ne retenait pas ses gémissements, sachant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il se laissa aller.

Le Simili posa ses lèvres sur le ventre plat de l'argenté, redessinant avec sa langue le contour de ses abdos et embrassa son nombril. Il s'arrêta, revint vers son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Encore plus vigoureusement que la première fois, avec tendresse, sans le violenter, sans un à-coup, juste qu'il ressentit jusqu'au fond de son être que Marluxia était en train de l'embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Même si son rêve irréalisable d'embrasser Sora était et resterait une utopie, embrasser Marluxia dépassait de loin le plaisir qu'il ressentirait en embrassant le châtain. Il sentait qu'il le désirait, qu'il voulait son corps, alors d'un coup, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Riku devint plus entreprenant et attrapa son amant par la nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de son visage.

Ils se séparèrent pendant un certain temps pour se regarder dans les yeux et le plus jeune sourit en voyant que son voisin semblait prendre du plaisir également. Ce dernier commença à descendre en direction de son ventre, une fois de plus, mais s'arrêta sur son cœur. Il posa sa tête dessus et l'écouta, commençant à ralentir de sa course précédente, entraînée par leur baiser.

Même si Riku ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, laisser Marluxia écouter son cœur lui donna des frissons comme si il effectuait des attouchements plus osés. Pour le Simili, entendre le cœur de quelqu'un était un geste érotique, une sorte d'excitant. Il avait l'impression de ressentir les sensations, les sentiments que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est si proche de quelqu'un et surtout quand on faisait l'amour.

Riku le laissa faire et serait resté là, à attendre qu'il en soit repu sans avoir besoin d'aller plus loin parce qu'il savait ce que ce devait être pour lui. Une sensation. Un battement. De la vie. Tout ce qu'eux ne représentaient pas et ils se rattachaient tous à cette petite chose insignifiante pour tous les humains….

Marluxia commença à bouger pour reprendre son entreprise mais malgré tout, Riku sentit qu'il le faisait à « contre coeur ».

-Marluxia si tu veux rester… reste…

-Non… je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça? Il semblait triste. Mélancolique. Comme si malgré tout il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus près de son ami.

-Si… je suis bien.

-Et pour ce qu'on allait faire.

-On pourra le faire une autre fois. Je ne suis pas pressé… enfin.. Si mais… je veux pas que tu sois aussi triste.

-Triste? J'ai l'air triste?

-Tu souris avec une arrière pensée. Tu es mélancolique. Ça se voit.

-Comment je peux faire ça? Je n'ai pas de cœur.

-Entendre le mien t'as peut être fait du bien.

-Tu me donnes ton cœur? Juste pour une journée? S'il te plait. J'te promet que j'en prendrai soin…

-Si je savais comment faire… je vous aurai offert tous les cœurs de la création. Mais en aucun cas le mien.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour que tu souffres inutilement, ce serait un cadeau empoisonné.

-Je peux faire quelque chose?

-Heu… tu m'expliques avant?

-Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller.

-Mais… Marluxia… Il ne pu rien dire d'autre, le Simili avait déjà posé son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il arrête de parler et il se résolut à fermer les yeux comme il le lui avait demandé. Il fit apparaître sa faux et fit une petite entaille au dessus de son cœur, pas trop profonde, juste assez pour qu'il saigne.

Il se pencha alors sur la plaie et posa ses lèvres dessus et aspira le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Pendant quelques secondes, Marluxia partagea les sentiments de l'argenté.

Sa grande colère envers Sora et Kairi, envers le reste de l'Île. Sa déception en ce qui concernait ses parents. Son ennui mortel qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant et qui s'estompait un peu depuis qu'Axel était apparu. Mais surtout sa peine, cette douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui sans jamais en parler, sans jamais pouvoir la partager. Ce sentiment d'infériorité, d'insécurité permanente qu'il ressentait à cause d'Ansem. Ce mal-être qui le rongeait au plus profond de ses entrailles, qui l'empêchait de relever la tête et de respirer de l'air frais pour enfin redevenir ce qu'il était.

L'assassin s'éloigna violemment, réveillant Riku de son petit sommeil agréable et regarda son voisin qui semblait avoir un mal de tête incommensurable.

-Ça va pas? Demanda Riku qui lui n'avait ressentit que les petits coups de langue que son vis-à-vis lui avait donné. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un petit suçon.

-Comment Est-ce que tu peux encore vivre avec toutes ces horreurs au fond de toi? Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas? Pourquoi tu ne hurles pas au monde que tu ne vas pas bien? Mais Riku, fait quelque chose… il semblait avoir le souffle coupé et regardait dans le vide avec une pâleur sans égale.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Marluxia? D'un coup, Riku se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Marluxia qu'est qui t'arrive?

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Tu as tellement mal… pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas à quel point? Toute cette haine… Riku… Marluxia semblait avoir pitié de lui. Ou non. Il l'estimait plus que tout en le plaignant intérieurement. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai sentis. Quelle horreur. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore tiré une balle? Comment tu fais pour résister à cet enfer? Il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle mais continua de pleurer ce fardeau qui n'était heureusement pas le sien. Il semblait pris d'un vertige. Pour une première approche des sentiments… c'était pas génial…

-Je t'ai dis que c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Je ne suis pas un modèle Marluxia. Si j'avais sus ce que tu allais faire, je m'y serais préparé. La joie et le bonheur sont des choses fantastiques à éprouver. J'aurais aimé que tu ressentes ça, pas cette…chose.

-On peut essayer. Fais moi voir ce que c'est, l'amour. Il se pencha sur lui de nouveau, les yeux rougis et Riku se concentra pour essayer de faire ressortir ce sentiment qui était tellement important pour n'importe qui, qu'au moment où il se trouva devant l'impasse, il ne pu se concentrer. Aimait il vraiment quelqu'un? Sora n'était plus le Sora qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il avait aimé et qui maintenant le faisait tant souffrir.

Lui, Marluxia, ou Axel? Celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire après tout ce temps passé dans le noir… celui qui avait été sa brèche de lumière dans sa caverne obscure.

Il les aimait tous les trois pour des raisons différentes mais il les aimait quand même. Mais lequel se rapprocherait le plus de l'amour parfait que l'on peut ressentir avec jouissance? Juste pour montrer à Marluxia ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un du plus profond de son être.

-Riku? Ça va pas? Je te sens…vide.

-C'est rien… c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est pas aussi facile?

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime vraiment une personne en particulier, je voudrais que tu ressentes ça avec le plus d'exactitude possible.

-Souviens toi de ce que c'est… Riku baissa les yeux. Il n'avait fait que ressentir un amour à sens unique, celui qui fait mal et dont on sait qu'on obtiendra rien de bon. L'assassin ne devait pas connaître ça.

-Je voudrais bien… mais… je ne sais plus.

-On le fera une autre fois. Cette fois c'est moi qui mène la danse. Je sais faire ce genre de choses…

-Je sais, Axel m'a dit que vous aviez appris à faire ça.

-Moi qui pensait que jamais je n'aurai à me servir des enseignements de Vexen.

-Tu vas voir, il ne dit pas que des choses stupides. C'est quelque chose de particulier… de bon, d'exceptionnel. C'est un moment qu'on aimerait partager avec une personne particulière tellement que c'est génial.

-On dirait que tu l'as déjà fait… alors que c'était pas vraiment comme ça que ça c'est passé.

-Je sais que c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je le sais.

-Alors fait moi voir.

* * *

De leur côté les autres cherchaient toujours un moyen de prouver au blond qu'une visite du désert allait plus les servir qu'une journée à Atlantica.

-Demyx, cherche pas c'est non. Tu ne pourras rien y faire. Aucun d'entre nous ne veux y aller et puis on a mieux à faire….

-Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir mais on doit y aller.

-Ouais… mais quand même on est pas pressé?

-Arrête d'être égoïste comme ça! S'emporta Axel. Il s'en alla vers sa chambre laissant les autres seuls avec Demyx.

-T'es content il est de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Continua Larxene. Bon on monte? Je commence à me peler.

-Comment Est-ce que tu peux avoir froid?

-Ho me gonfle pas. J'en sais rien, c'est pas agréable c'est tout. Allez monte et tais toi!

Zexion les suivit alors qu'il cherchait en effet comment Est-ce que ce peut être possible pour eux d'avoir froid puisque lui aussi en avait fait l'expérience.

Avaient ils à présent un organisme comme les humains normaux? Après tout il valait mieux. Mais c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté. Il se pinça et ressentit la douleur. Puis il se coupa le poignet avec ces dents, se forçant à ignorer la nouvelle sensation de douleur importune qui se faisait ressentir à haute intensité. Et le liquide rouge s'écoula lentement hors de ses veines. Il le regarda couler pendant un certain temps et se demanda comme ce pouvait être possible. Ils n'avaient pas de consistance propre alors comment pouvaient ils saigner?

D'un coup il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous un corps parfaitement humain au seul défaut d'un cœur pourvu de sentiment. Il savait que quelque chose faisait circuler ce sang, mais ce n'était pas un cœur qui battait. C'était autre chose.

Mais Zexion stoppa sa réflexion quand il vit Axel et le petit groupe devant la porte de la chambre du roux, écoutant à la porte.

-Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe? Avait il demandé.

-Je crois que Marluxia et Riku sont en train de coucher ensemble.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout. Zexion s'approcha et entendit les gémissements de Riku qui venait de l'intérieur de la chambre. Pour ne pas le déranger Axel alla avec Demyx dans leur chambre pour y passer la nuit. Il ne tenait pas à déranger Riku dans ce moment de plaisir.

Il réfléchit à ce que lui avait apprit Riku sur la fidélité. N'était il pas en train de le tromper? Non. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais malgré ça, Axel se sentait… inutile. Après tout c'était son travail de veiller d'aussi près sur Riku. Il était simplement vexé que ce ne soit pas lui à la place de Marluxia. Mais il connaissait l'assassin et savait parfaitement qu'il était difficile de lui résister, qu'on ait un cœur ou pas d'ailleurs.

* * *

Marluxia se plaisait à explorer ce nouveau corps. Il avait réussit à mettre Riku complètement nu après quelques minutes de bataille argumentées et maintenant il le contemplait et le touchait du bout des doigts comme si il avait peur de le briser. Comme si son corps était une œuvre d'art faite de porcelaine qui se briserait au moindre contacte brusque. Il avançait méticuleusement de son torse jusqu'à ses épaules et agrippa sa nuque en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux d'argent pour le rapprocher de lui.

Riku assis en face de lui et ne bougea pas, il resta sur son lit, appréciant les caresses gracieuses et délicates que lui offrait son voisin. Il se sentait rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été quand Marluxia avait découvert son sexe de sa cachette. Son plaisir était parfait. L'assassin en face de lui dégageait une odeur, une aura et un tel désir que Riku se sentait fondre, il n'avait qu'une envie, laisser Marluxia prendre le contrôle de son corps, faire de lui se dont il voulait et ne pas ouvrir les yeux du début jusqu'à la fin. Mais il devait le faire, il n'allait pas rester là, égoïstement blottit contre son corps, il fallait quand même qu'il lui montre que lui aussi avait envie de son amant.

Alors il passa sa main dans son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale du bout d'un doigt, faisant frissonner le plus âgé par la douceur du contacte, puis il attrapa sa nuque avec vigueur et prit enfin part au baiser de manière plus démonstrative.

Maintenant leur corps se touchaient et Riku frissonna tellement que son vis-à-vis en fit de même, il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps fin.

Marluxia laissa ses mains vagabonder par-ci par là alors que Riku le repoussa légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il passa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire et le caressa tendrement en souriant chaleureusement. Il était vraiment heureux de ce qui lui arrivait, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui allait arriver juste après… il en avait vaguement conscience mais ne préférait pas prendre les devant, mettre la charrue avant les bœufs et de se consacrer au moment présent.

L'assassin sublime, ou le sublime assassin en ce moment présent commença à allonger le plus jeune sur le lit alors qu'il retirait son dernier vêtement. Il se posa sur lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps frémissant sous lui et commença à se pencher sur son cou pour y laisser une marque violette.

-Marluxia… dou… ha… Il soupirait et gémissait en même temps, reprenant son souffle pour les quelques secondes de répits que lui laissait les vibrations qui se répandaient dans l'intégralité de son corps. Comment savait il faire une telle chose. Était ce Vexen qui lui avait appris tout ça? Est ce qu'Axel savait faire ce genre de chose ou l'assassin était il simplement doué en la matière? Durant un court instant où il réussit à mettre la main sur sa conscience, Riku imagina Roxas effectuant ce genre de choses avec Axel.

Après tout… c'était probable, il avait passé quand mêm358 jours là bas. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer en 358 jours, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui c'était passé depuis une semaine…

* * *

Kairi regarda l'océan et en regardant l'oscillation des vagues, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose venait de changer quelque part. Sous ses pieds, la terre se déroba et elle se retrouva sur les fesses en train de regarder le ciel. En parlant de ciel, Sora venait de faire son apparition, ses yeux bleus la regardaient profondément pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait assise par terre.

-Rien. J'ai glissé.

-Kairi? Tu es certaine que tout va bien?

-Oui… arrête! T'es chiant. J'en ai marre que tu me colles tout le temps. Tu n'es pas mon chien Sora.

-Si je ne reste pas avec toi, avec qui tu veux que je reste?

-Mais t'as pleins d'amis, pourquoi tu restes collé à moi?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois… dis moi ce que c'est…

-Je sais que tu es triste de ne plus voir Riku et moi ça me rend malade de voir tout ce qu'il t'a fait et de voir avec quelle façon tu continus de le traiter… même si c'est de loin.

-Riku ne m'a rien fait… au contraire, si il n'avait pas été là, c'est moi qui ne serait pas en train de te parler à cet instant. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je lui dois la vie et que par amour pour toi, j'ai du renoncé à lui faire des excuses pour tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait? Est-ce que ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour suffisante à tes yeux Kairi? J'ai cru le moindre de tes mensonges jusqu'à maintenant… je sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais posé la main sur toi. J'en ai marre de jouer un jeu devant lui… je veux être moi-même, celui que j'ai toujours été et qu'il croit certainement disparu.

-Tu crois que ça a une quelconque importance pour lui maintenant? Depuis que les Similis sont revenus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'il a remis les pieds sur l'île. Tu ne comptes plus pour lui Sora. Tu n'es plus rien. Il se fiche pas mal de votre amitié… si il tenait un tant soit peu à votre relation, tu crois pas qu'il y aurait longtemps qu'il t'aurait tout pardonné? Il t'a remplacé Sora….

-Mais tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose? Je lui ai brisé le moindre de ses efforts pour revenir vers moi… je comprends qu'il ait abandonné… ce que je trouve dégueulasse Kairi… c'Est-ce que tu as fait toi. Au début je me disais que tu étais triste que ça pouvait expliquer certaines choses… mais maintenant, je me rends compte que tu voulais juste le détruire… pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir se glisser entre toi et moi.

-De quoi tu parles…

-Tu te souviens quand on était petit. Quand je suis arrivée. Riku m'a tout de suite détestée parce que tu t'étais intéressé à moi. Il ne supportait pas qu'une personne autre que toi ne l'approche.

-Mais tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'il a toujours été peu apprécié des autres enfants et qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Toi tu avais Selphie, Tidus et Wakka. Riku n'avait que moi.

-Et moi c'est toi que je voulais.

-Mais lui il était déjà seul. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… je l'aimais trop pour lui faire du mal…

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours?

-C'est toujours, au fond de moi, mon meilleur ami. Avec tous ce qu'on a partagé, toutes ces choses qui nous lient… je ne veux pas oublier ça.

-Tu n'as pas répondu. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Bien sûr. Autant qu'il m'est possible de l'aimer.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes plus que moi?

-Mais Kairi, c'est pas la même chose… tu n'es pas mon amie… tu es plus que ça malgré tout …

-Mais lui il ne t'aime pas comme un ami Sora. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais remarqué la manière dont il te regardait? Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux gestes parfois involontaires qu'il faisait? Tu ne t'ai jamais rendu compte que toi et lui vous comportiez comme un couple?

-Kairi… arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

-Sora… c'est la vérité. Il est amoureux de toi. J'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de toi, je savais que tu serais assez naïf pour ne pas me demander pourquoi Est-ce que j'avais inventé toutes ces histoires. Et je te savais trop naïf pour le suivre si il te l'avais demandé.

-Kairi, tu ne crois pas que …

-Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait?

-Mais Kairi, Riku est un…

-Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait?

-C'est un homme Kairi…

-Est-ce que tu aurais accepté de sortir avec lui si il te l'avait demandé? C'est simple Sora. Oui. Ou Non. Elle le regarda avec insistance, sachant parfaitement que Sora l'aurait suivit sans bronché et aurait finit par aimer ça. Elle voulait juste l'entendre dire.

-Oui. Mais…

-Chut. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et le regarda profondément. Je le sais Sora. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous séparer. Tu lui aurais dit oui pour tout. Même à la mort et à la torture tu aurais dit oui pour Riku.

-Mais je l'aurais fait pour toi aussi.

-Pas au même point. Je le sais. Elle sembla triste mais un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres, lui donnant presque un air mélancolique. C'était tellement plus facile avant que les Similis n'arrivent. Quand je le vois avec Axel ou l'autre avec ses cheveux rose bonbon, je me demande si parfois il lui arrive de penser à toi.

-Kairi. Il pense à moi. Je le sais. Enfin, c'est Roxas qui me le dit. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

-Et moi? Est-ce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas? Je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Mais c'est un cercle infernal. Tu aimes Riku et moi je payes le pris fort pour les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour rien.

-Non pas pour rien. Je t'aime quand même. Mais c'est lui dont j'ai besoin. Malheureusement, je risque d'aggraver la situation, de le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

La jeune fille resta perplexe et à son grand étonnement, le Maître de la KeyBalde la prit sous son bras.

-Mais ils se sont trouvés. Et je leur fais confiance pour s'entraider. Pour le moment je veux encore rester avec toi. Il lui sourit sincèrement et ils s'en allèrent pour faire leur promenade nocturne comme tous les Vendredi Soir.

* * *

Marluxia s'écroula sur le dos de son compagnon qui était lui-même sur le ventre, respirant comme il le pouvait, reprenant lentement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et permettre aux vibrations qui secouaient son corps de son orgasme encore frais de disparaître.

-Ho Riku… ho si tu savais comme j'aimerais avoir un cœur et te dire sincèrement que je t'aime, je te jure je crois que c'est ce que je ferais…

-Tu peux me le dire… je ne t'en voudrai pas de ne pas être sincère. Surtout après ça. Woa, Marluxia c'est Vexen qui t'a appris ça?

-Ouais… entre autre.

-Ça devrait être interdit… tellement c'est bon. L'assassin posa ses lèvres sur son dos, retraçant une énième fois sa colonne vertébrale avec sa langue pour arriver jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa tant bien que mal.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai envie d'une bonne douche…lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en continuant son action et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Les autres ne sont pas encore revenus… c'est bizarre non? Axel devrait être rentré tu crois pas? À ce moment là, Marluxia entra dans la salle de bain et vit tout le petit groupe qui écoutait à la porte, surpris en flagrant délit d'espionnage pas très discret, le roux fit des grands gestes pour faire comprendre à Marluxia qu'il fallait qu'il se taise… qu'il ne révèle pas leur position à l'argenté.

-Ho… Axel à du aller faire un tour avec Demyx et les autres… en tout cas, ils ne sont pas dans la chambre d'à côté. Les autres en profitèrent pour s'en aller dans la chambre.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait? Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Qu'Est-ce qui m'a pris de coucher avec Marluxia? Riku pensait à haute voix et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait? Merde, pardon Axel… pardon. L'argenté s'en voulait tellement que quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait promis à Axel qu'il ne le tromperait pas et surtout pas avec l'assassin, mais là, il fallait quand même avoué qu'il avait été pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline excessive. Larxène qui était dans le couloir pour retourner dans sa chambre l'entendit, elle se rapprocha et réussit à entendre quelques brides de son monologue. Il se maudissait d'avoir fait ça à Axel. Ce fut ce qu'elle retint en premier lieux. Mais même si elle savait ça, elle ne dit rien. Elle garda tout pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Yoake le lendemain matin alors que tout le monde faisait ses valises pour aller à Agrabah.

-Yoake, faut que j'te parle.

-Oui? Il y a un problème?

-Non, c'est juste que je crois que Riku s'en veux par rapport à ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Enfin tu sais, moi je comprends que dalle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bin, en fait je l'ai entendu parler tout seul et il disait qu'il s'en voulait par rapport à Axel.

-Il avait l'air énervé en disant ça?

-Non, pas du tout au contraire je crois même qu'il était en train de pleurer.

-Bien… pour le moment on ne dit rien, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment on doit se préparer.

-Hey! Comment on se fringue? Demanda Marluxia en arrivant la tête de celui qui c'est réveillé il y a deux minutes.

-Zexion! Tu as ce qu'il nous faut? Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer et fit apparaître des vêtements typiques du désert. Enfin… du moins, de l'époque et adapté au désert.

-Je refuse de porter ça. S'exclama Demyx en voyant un pantalon sarouel marron et une veste sans manche blanche.

-Et pourtant tu vas être obligé.

-Non, c'est une bonne idée, reprend l'uniforme de l'organisation et vas y comme ça. Tu vas adorer la température! Se moqua l'assassin.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en tenue de « combat », ils ouvrirent un passage dans la salle de bain comme toujours et se glissèrent dedans jusqu'à ce qu'un léger vent chaud et une forte lumière ne viennent chatouiller leurs sens.

**To Be Continued** ...

* * *

**Voilà, ne me frappez pas, c'est une sorte de besoin que j'ai de faire faire ce genre de chose à Marluxia et Riku... ne me tuez pas sinon j'emporte la fin avec moi dans ma tombe mwahahaha lol **

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	12. Le Désert Fantasmagorique

**Hello, je suis désolée pour le retard, ce petit incident est totalement involotaire et indépendent de ma volonté, je le jure, tout le week end il m'a été impossible de me connecter... désolée encore une fois et merci pour vos nombreux messages qui me touchent énormément. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 12: Le Désert Fantasmagorique**

Le portail venait de s'ouvrir devant eux et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le désert. Tous restèrent pendant un moment épaté par l'architecture de la ville, la forte chaleur qu'il y régnait et surtout par le monde qui se trouvait sur le marcher réputé pour être un véritable labyrinthe.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait bien en tête ce qu'ils étaient venus faire dans cet endroit, Demyx demanda:

-Où vous croyez qu'il faut chercher? Dans ce trou tout le monde dois se connaître.

-Dem, Mozenrath n'est pas un habitant du royaume et puis si il n'est pas aussi gentil que le disent les fées, on va avoir du mal à le trouver ici.

-Et alors tous les gens ici ne sont pas gentils, il y a un grand nombre de voleurs dans le coin, je pourrais t'en donner au moins deux en un tour d'horizon! Hey ! Il sentit quelque chose tirer au niveau de son pantalon et se rendit compte qu'on venait de lui voler sa bourse qui dépassait de son sarouel, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait bien put lui voler mais il se rendit compte que personne au alentour ne semblait fuir.

-Ha ha. Éclata Marluxia. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait voler ton porte monnaie par un gamin! C'est extra! Y a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver une chose pareille.

-Marluxia je ne me réjouirai pas aussi vite du malheur des autres, regarde. Le garçon s'arrêta et suivit le regard de la jeune blonde qui se portait vers ses propres poches quand il y trouva un petit singe, coiffé d'un chapeau et vêtu d'un gilet, qui lui faisait les poches. Marluxia l'attrapa délicatement pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien et une fois dans les mains, il le regarda en face et lui dit:

-C'est pas bien ça! Rend moi ça tout de suite! Le singe sembla hésiter, puis finalement il lâcha son butin mais il ne toucha jamais la main du jeune homme. Un objet non identifié passa entre eux à toute vitesse et s'empara de l'argent:

-Bien joué Abbu, maintenant on se tire!

-Un perroquet qui parle? On aura tout vu ici!

-Attend laisse moi faire. Larxene s'avança et lança un éclaire sur l'oiseau qui fut immédiatement touché:

-Huston on a un problème, on va s'écraser! Le dit oiseau tomba dans un tas de sable, les griffes en l'air avec dedans les deux porte-monnaie.

Marluxia s'avança pour les récupérer et les lui arracha des pattes.

-Houa! Mais c'est pas vrai c'est les deuxièmes aujourd'hui qui nous pigeonne aussi facilement. C'est quoi votre truc les gars? C'est journée portes ouvertes à Agrabah ou quoi? Tous les grands magiciens se réunissent et on ne nous l'a même pas dit? Le perroquet à moitié cramé s'énervait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait tout en essayant de se débarrasser du sable et de l'odeur de cramoisie qui s'échappait de ses plumes.

-Pourquoi tu parles toi?

-J't'en pose des questions à toi? Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir des cheveux roses?

-Un point pour la volaille. S'exclama Demyx qui portait le petit singe sur l'une de ses épaules et avec qui il venait de sympathiser.

-Quelqu'un d'autre vous à fait le même coup? Demanda Riku en s'approchant de l'oiseau.

-Pas exactement. Dit il. Mais si tu veux que je t'en dise plus… tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange. Dit il en frottant deux de ses plumes.

-On a rien à te donner! Reprit Axel.

-De toute manière, si il as été berné deux fois de la même manière, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas très intelligent… affirma Zexion en s'en allant.

-Kewa? Comment ça pas très intelligent? Je t'en ferais voir moi des gens qui ne sont pas intelligents… c'est juste que cet Abrutit de Jafar a voulut me rouler et que…

-Jafar? À ce moment là Aladdin arriva derrière le petit groupe, Abbu se dirigea droit sur l'épaule de son jeune maître, se cachant derrière son petit chapeau. Iago, qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire? Où est Jafar?

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai vu c'est tout… enfin vu, c'est vite dit… Le jeune voleur attrapa le perroquet et lui demanda une dernière fois.

-Où est Jafar?

-Je sais pas il à dit qu'il avait à faire dans un truc… je ne sais plus le nom, un truc avec « noir »…

-Hum.. géniee, Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de voir où il pourrait être? Si il fait son apparition pendant le mariage ça risque de tout gâcher. Une fumée bleue apparue laissant ce qui devait être le génie prendre forme et s'étirer comme si il avait dormit pendant tout ce temps.

-Pas de problèmes… le dit génie s'en alla, prenant la forme d'une fusée et alla sonder tout le désert.

-Je suis désolé des ennuis qu'Abbu et Iago ont pu vous causer… je suis vraiment navré.

-C'est pas grave, peut être pourrais tu nous aider. Sais tu où se trouve le magicien Mozenrath?

-Mozenrath? Pourquoi? Il à fait quelque chose?

-Non, on a juste besoin de lui, saurais tu où il se trouve?

-Oui, il se cache dans le Desert du Sable Noir.

-Ha, c'est là que Jafar a dit qu'il allait aller! Reprit Iago en essayant de s'échapper de la main de Marluxia.

-Peut être qu'ils vont se réunir pour faire quelque chose de grave. Il faut que j'aille voir ça. Tapis! Le jeune homme monta sur son tapis et s'apprêtait à partir quand Larxene l'arrêta.

-On veut savoir où c'est. Tu nous guides ou on doit te convaincre? Le brun fit signe que ce ne serait pas la peine, et il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au palais du Sultan où ils prirent plusieurs chevaux pour le déplacement.

Leur voyage dura près de trois heures et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vu du désert du Sable Noir la nuit commençait à tomber.

-C'est pas trop tôt, il fait trop chaud dans ce désert!

-Demyx, c'est un désert, c'est normal qu'il y fasse chaud, tu piges? Lui dit Axel en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

-Garde tes tours de magie pour une autre fois tu veux? Moi j'ai trop chaud! Il fit apparaître sa cithare et joua deux accords pour que de l'eau se mette à tomber sur son visage.

-Ho de la magie vous savez faire ça? Et ça ? Et ça? Demanda le génie en changeant de forme toutes les deux secondes pour montrer l'étendue de ses propres pouvoirs.

-Heu… non, on manipule un élément c'est tout. Précisa le roux en restant fixé sur la silhouette bleue alors que celui-ci c'était approché discrètement de la rafale de flammes dansantes pour se poser juste derrière son oreille et lui dire:

-Au Feu!

-Mais ça va pas? Le jeune rouquin ne fut que très légèrement surpris de ce qu'avait tenté de faire le génie.

-Quoi? Je ne vous ai pas fait peur? Pas un tout petit petit petit petit peu? Demanda-t-il.

-Heu… ouais quand même un peu. Malgré le fait que ce soit une fois de plus un mensonge au sujet de ce qu'il ressentait, Riku se rendit compte qu'Axel était quand même affecté par les pouvoirs du génie. Serait il capable de lui donner des sentiments?

-Nous y voilà. Cria Aladdin au dessus de leur tête sur son tapis. Le Désert des Sables Noirs.

-C'est normal qu'il fasse déjà nuit? Demanda Demyx?

-Pourquoi? T'as peur du noir? Demanda Axel en arrêtant son cheval au niveau du blond tout en allumant une nouvelle flamme dans sa main.

-Arrête de faire ça! Tu me fais peur.

-La bonne blague!

-Ici, il fait toujours noir. Mozenrath utilise sa magie pour qu'il y règne toujours un noir brumeux. Expliqua Aladdin qui semblait avoir déjà eu à faire avec les inconvénients de ce lieu. Faites surtout attention aux Mamelouks Morts-Vivants, ce sont ses gardes, pour la plus part autant dire qu'ils étaient les habitants du désert, Mozenrah les a tous transformé pour agrandir son armée.

-Dit Al? Des Mamelouks, ça ressemblerait pas à un garde royale avec une tête bleue, des yeux complètement exorbités et la bouche cousue par hasard? Demanda Marluxia.

-Si pourquoi?

-Ho parce qu'on va se faire attaquer si on se planque pas tout de suite. Il attrapa Larxène par le bras et la mis en arrière pour la protéger, chose qu'elle n'apprécia pas et elle retourna là où elle était.

-Alors cachons nous vite! Surtout éviter de vous servir de vos pouvoirs ici, si vous le faites, Mozenrath le saura de suite.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur, attendant que les soldats passent. Larxene se rendit compte qu'une lumière bleuâtre brillait au dessus de sa tête et elle y vit une sorte de réverbère qui scintillait.

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

-L'un de vous c'est servit de ses pouvoirs?

-Oui, moi pour faire peur à Demyx. Expliqua le roux.

-Alors Mozenrath doit savoir que nous sommes ici maintenant. Les Mutants continuèrent leur chemin dans leur direction puis se stoppèrent devant la lumière bleue. Qu'attendaient ils? Pendant un certain temps, les soldats restèrent debout à fixer un point à l'horizon. L'angoisse prenait Riku au ventre. Jusqu'ici tout c'était-il tellement bien passé pour que maintenant tout s'écroule? Il se rendit compte que Marluxia et Axel c'était déjà attaqué à faire un plan visant à détruire les Mamelouks alors que Aladdin scrutait discrètement sur son tapis. Le génie quand à lui sentit une présence, quelque chose venait d'apparaître quelque part, c'était puissant et très magique. Quelque chose qui semblait irréel comme … un mirage.

Mais ce n'était pas Un mirage. C'était Mirage. La puissante sorcière à tête de chat qui avait par le passé donné tant de mal à Aladdin et ses amis pour sauver Agrabah.

C'était étrange, pourquoi Mirage venait elle dans le désert des sables noir alors que Mozenrath y était en compagnie de Jafar. Quelle étrange coïncidence. Alors c'était elle que les gardes étaient venus chercher. Ils n'avaient donc pas sentit leur présence.

-Il faut qu'on rentre dans ce château.

-T'as une idée? Demanda Yoake à Zexion.

-Oui. Dit il l'air sur de lui.

-Qui peut bien frapper à ma porte à cette heure? Xerces, va voir!

-Mais… Mozenrath… nos invités… Le magicien attrapa la queue de sa murène volante et la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin afin qu'elle s'exécute. L'étrange animal alla jusqu'à la porte et regarda par le judas pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme accompagné d'un Mamelouk. Xerxes alla donc chercher son maître pour l'informer de ce qu'il avait vu.

-Ce doit être Arbutus. Fait le entrer que nous puissions enfin commencer.

Xerxes s'exécuta et fit ouvrir la porte pour que l'homme arbre puisse entrer dans la demeure du magicien. Il regarda l'animal avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage qui était lui-même assez étrange. Ses yeux verts persans le regardait droit dans les siens qui étaient d'ailleurs différents, ce qui le glaça de suite, des feuilles ornaient sa tête en ce qui semblait être un turban agrémenté d'une sorte de tronc d'arbre qui ne faisait qu'un avec son nez. Sans avoir besoin de parler, il fit comprendre à son hôte qu'il désirait être conduit là où il était attendu. Une fois dans la salle entouré de tous les autres opposants que comptaient le royaume et surtout Aladdin, Mozenrath se mit à parler.

-Pardonnez moi de vous avoir fait venir dans la précipitation.

-Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi on est là. C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi? On ne me fait pas venir comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire laquais…

-Et pourrais je savoir ce que tu es? Abismal? Demanda Jafar en sifflant tous les S.

-Ha toi la ramène pas! Moi au moins je m'en suis mieux tiré que toi.

-Comment? Espèce d'ingrat, si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, c'est toi qui aurais …

-Allons, calmez vous! Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour que nous nous entretuions. Je souhaite vous faire part d'une découverte.

-Tiens donc? Et puis je savoir se que c'est? Est-ce quelque chose que notre science moderne peut expliquer? Demanda Méchanicles en sortant un papyrus de sa longue toge.

-Non. Parce que contrairement à ce que ta science se crois en droit d'expliquer, la magie n'a besoin d'aucune explication.

-Je ne crois pas en ces balivernes.

-Vraiment? Le sorcier tendit son bras ganté vers l'importun qui semblait le contredire et il se retrouva dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est également pour l'une de ses raisons que je vous ai fais venir ici. Nous sommes tous, ou peut être pas, conscient que la magie est clairement présente et chacun d'entre nous la pratique plus ou moins. Mirage, Arbutus, Jafar.

-Pourquoi nous encombrer de ces énergumènes qui ne sont pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit? Demanda Mirage.

-J'ai besoin de Méchanicles en ce qui concerne la partie d'étude. Ces choses doivent apprendre à obéir!

-Mozenrath!

-Quoi encore?

-Un Mamelouk à trouvé un intrus. Il est juste là. Le mamelouk en question s'approcha et poussa le nouveau venu vers son maître. L'homme en question était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'organisation.

-Tiens tiens tiens... Qui êtes vous? Qu'Est-ce que vous venez faire ici?

-Pardonnez moi de m'imposer de cette manière… mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez des magiciens, des sorciers…me voilà.

-Et qu'êtes vous capable de faire? Sorcier?

-Je me prénomme Zexion. Dans mon pays je suis appeler « Le Conspirateur Ténébreux ». J'excelle dans l'art de l'illusion. Voyant l'air dubitatif de l'homme en face de lui, il poursuivit. Puis-je faire une démonstration? Mozenrath s'éloigna, faisant signe avec sa main qu'il avait tout l'espace qu'il désirait.

Alors Zexion fit apparaître son Lexicon dans une nuée de symbole ressemblant à des écritures runiques et le livre se posa sur un cercle qu'avaient formées les lettres magiques comme si il s'était agi d'un pupitre. Il fit apparaître un Sans coeur

-Ne vous en faite pas… il n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce sans cœur n'est que le fruit de ma puissance télépathique avec votre esprit chère hôte.

-Il a l'air tellement vrai… commenta l'ancien Vizir en s'avançant vers la créature noire.

-Quel est votre but? Demanda Zexion?

-Pourquoi te dirais-je en quoi consiste mon plan?

-Pourquoi pas? Mozenrath hésita un instant, puis reprit:

-Non loin d'ici, et dans ce château exactement, se trouve un portail menant à un monde étrange, dominé par les ténèbres. Là bas ses créatures dépourvues de cœurs son enfermées par millier. Mon but est de les relâcher et de détruire Agrabah et Aladdin par la même occasion.

-Où est le problème? Pourquoi avoir besoin de tant de personne autour de vous?

-Ces créatures sont des plus désobéissantes! J'ai voulu les libérer et les mettre à mon service mais elles ont échappé à mon contrôle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toutes les personnes qui sont ici.

-Je vous offre mes services. Proposa le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

-Et qu'Est-ce qui nous dis que tu es sincère petit? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas nous rouler et qu'Est-ce que tu peux nous offrir de si miraculeux pour qu'on accepte ton offre? Jafar c'était avancé au fur et à mesure du jeune conspirateur et avait brandit sa cane en serpent pour l'hypnotiser, chose qui ne marcha aucunement sur lui malgré le fait qu'il l'ai fixée.

-Vous êtes très suspicieux. Mais moi, j'ai un avantage que vous n'avez pas, je connais bien ces créatures pour les avoir affronté par le passé.

-Et si nous refusons?

-C'est tant pis pour vous. Je vous offre une chance de comprendre ces horribles choses. Si vous ne voulez pas… c'est votre problème. Il fit mine de s'en aller mais ce fut Mirage qui l'en empêcha.

-Nous acceptons. Après tout ça nous fait quand même une corvée en moins. N'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi messieurs?

-C'est d'accord. Notre réunion peut enfin commencer. Zexion fit disparaître le sans cœur qui réapparut dans le hall d'entrée et qui prit la forme de Larxène.

-Alors?

-Un passage caché dans le château mène à un endroit vers un monde où vivent des créatures des ténèbres. Mozenrath veut les utiliser pour détruire Agrabah. Mais il n'a pas réussit à les maintenir et certaines se sont échappées. Venez… ils se séparèrent en groupe et se mirent à la recherche d'une salle, d'un bureau d'une bibliothèque, une pièce dans laquelle ils pourraient trouver ce passage.

Yoake partit avec Riku, Marluxia et Axel, quant à Demyx, il accompagna Larxène et Aladdin. Tous avancèrent sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient, fouillant au petit bonheur la chance les différentes salles. Larxène et Demyx restèrent sur leur garde car ils étaient avec le jeune homme pour le protéger au cas où, Yoake avait suivi son jeune maître dans le cas d'un combat et Marluxia et Axel l'avaient accompagné pour que personne ne se retrouve seul si Yoake venait à servir Riku.

Marluxia poussa une porte et ils se trouvèrent dans une sorte de bureau dans lequel se trouvait de nombreuses cartes, des livres, une grande cage, un squelette légendé : « Thirdak » et du matériel dont personne ne comprenait l'utilité. Des ustensiles de toutes sortes étaient posés sur une petite table dans un ordre particulier et un plan était posé sur la table tenu écarté par des sortes de Kunais similaires à ceux de Larxene. Riku s'en approcha et regarda plus attentivement les notes pour essayer de les comprendre mais la langue dans laquelle le parchemin était écrit était légèrement différente de la sienne. Aladdin aurait été bien utiles dans ce genre de situation.

C'est alors qu'un portail s'ouvrit dans leur pièce et que Larxnène en sortie.

-Hey vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Ouais… mais on comprend rien. Dit à Aladdin de venir. La jeune fille disparue et laissa les autres seuls pour le moment. Riku restait devant le plan, les bras écartés autour de celui-ci pour essayer de le comprendre, mais n'y parvint pas, il arrivait à peine à donner un sens aux dessins qui y étaient. L'assassin passa à ce moment là ses bras autour de son corps et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Toujours rien?

-Non… Marluxia.. S'il te plait... Il se dégagea violemment des bras du garçon aux cheveux roses,ce n'était pas le moment, même si il allait devoir s'occuper du problème Axel Marluxia, il fallait d'abord qu'il s'occupe des sans cœurs. Il alla voir ce que faisait Axel dans son coin avec Yoake.

-Riku fait attention à toi! Il se tourna et se rendit compte que quelque chose de très rapide et de très lumineux se dirigeait vers lui. Il se baissa pour l'éviter, le laissant s'écraser contre un mur dans une grande poussière d'étoiles pour disparaître sur le sol. Il alla voir de plus près ce que c'était se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de feu d'artifice. Le roux regardait l'air désolé son colocataire alors que Yoake se retenait de rire.

Le portail s'ouvrir et Aladdin se dirigea vers Riku pour savoir où il avait besoin d'aide. Alors ils se penchèrent afin d'étudier le parchemin et de trouver une traduction de toutes les écritures qui le composaient. Le brun commença à lire, mais malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas de l'arabe, il devait s'agir d'une langue que seules les sorciers pouvaient lire et bien sûr Zexion n'était pas là.

D'un coup la porte grinça et tout le monde se tourna vers elle pour voir ce qui se passait et ils virent un Mamelouk se diriger vers eux, son sabre à la main. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat, se disant que malgré le fait que les Mamelouks ne sont que des poupées de chiffon, ils savaient pertinemment qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Le soldat s'arrêta devant eux, lâcha son sabre, attrapa son nez et se mit à tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une grande fumée bleue et laissa apparaître le génie.

-Génie! Viens nous aider au lieu de nous faire peur. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier?

-Alors voyons. Il fit apparaître des lunettes et se mit à lire: «Mondes des ténèbres. »

-C'est ça…

-Je cite: « Le mondes ténèbres est peuplé de toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses aussi bien pour les êtres vivants que pour leur monde en général» il est aussi écrit « Voir Parchemin trois. » ce doit être celui là. Alors « Comment se rendre dans le monde des ténèbres » C'est de ça que parlait Mozenrath alors?

-Oui, Mozenrath sait comment faire pour entrer, aller dans les ténèbres et utiliser les sans cœurs.

-Bien, bla bla bla bla, hum hum, machin truc, bla bla bla… ha voilà: « Pour entrer dans le monde obscure activer la fresque »

-Quelle fresque? Demanda Demyx? Aladdin tira un rideau et découvrit une fresque.

-Génie tu te souviens des Thirdaks? Et si ils vivaient dans le même monde? C'est là qu'on l'a enfermé la dernière fois. Et si eux aussi étaient là?

Zexion apparu dans la salle, sachant qu'ils s'y trouveraient et leur demanda de quitter les lieux avec lui pour ne pas se faire prendre par Mozenrath qui allait arriver. Une fois dans le village Zexion parla:

-Bien. Mozenrath me dira tout pour ça je dois lui dire tout ce que je sais sur les Sans cœurs. Et vous vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-On pense savoir d'où viennent les sans cœurs. On a vu les plans de Mozenrath et on sait que c'est de là qu'ils viennent pour avoir enfermé des créatures encore plus dangereuses que des sans cœurs.

-C'est bien là la source? Les sans cœurs viennent bien de ce château?

-Maléfique n'était en rien coupable de se dont on l'accusait. Reprit Riku en se redressant d'un seul coup sur son cheval. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

-Une fois qu'on aura scellé la porte tout redeviendra comme avant? Demanda naïvement le blond.

-Ouais! C'était plutôt rapide non? C'est même un peu trop simple à mon goût. Enchaîna Marluxia.

-Il faudra demander au Roi comment faire pour fermer la porte! Elle était bien fermée là pourtant?

-Mozenrath doit savoir comment faire. Je suis sûr qu'il me dira comment faire quand il aura vraiment confiance en moi. Enchaîna Zexion en retirant son déguisement.

Ils retournèrent en direction du Palais où le Sultan les accueilli avec joie. La princesse leur montra leur quartier et les laissa pour repartir au bras d'Aladdin. Riku s'était étalé au beau milieu d'un tas de coussin bien douillet et s'arrêta de penser, faisant le vide dans son esprit, pour une fois que les choses se passaient comme il le voulait, c'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le palais, histoire de visiter un vrai château. Il fut impressionné par les décorations, les dorures, les parures, les pierreries, les tapis et surtout l'or qui se trouvait dans la salle du trésor. Il resta devant pendant un long moment avant de repenser à ce qui c'était passé avec Marluxia.

Il se sentit étrangement mal, sentant tout à coup le sentiment de légèreté le quitter pour lui nouer l'estomac. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir mentit à Axel et il ne supportait pas de continuer à lui mentir en permanence. Il lui mentait rien qu'en le regardant et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Il devait lui parler, mettre les choses au clair avec Axel mais aussi avec Marluxia.

Il retourna vers la chambre qui leur avait été prêtée pour la nuit et vit les autres se diriger vers lui, un garde royale à leur côté pour les escorter jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle ils mangèrent tous ensembles

-Et bien… mes amis, je suis heureux de recevoir des amis d'Aladdin dans mon Palais. Bienvenue et bon appétit. Au fait Aladdin que faisaient tous nos ennemis réunis chez ce sorcier?

-Ho ne vous en faites pas Sultan, nous avons géré cet incident, il n'arrivera rien à Agrabah, dormez sur vos deux oreilles.

-Ha bonne nouvelle. Ne manque t'il pas deux de vos amis?

-Oui, ils sont allés faire un tour, ils ne mangent pas beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas pour eux, ils ne se sentaient pas bien, ils ne voulaient pas indisposer tout le monde.

-Vous êtes sure? Nous avons de très bon médecins…

-Ne vous en faites pas votre Majesté.

-Bien… alors mangeons. Riku se rendit compte que Marluxia et Larxène avaient disparus, dans un sens ça le rassura, il allait pouvoir parler avec Axel librement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il était tellement bien à table à penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes qu'il n'y pensa même plus, le sourire qu'affichait Axel par moment dans sa direction lui faisait plaisir et il se détendait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour Axel, il sentait qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux du roux, c'était quelque chose d'étrange parce que c'était différent de la fois où il était tombé amoureux de Sora.

Pour Sora, il avait ressentit le sentiment tellement fort qu'il ne s'était d'abord pas douté que c'était de l'amour, il en avait tellement souffert de ne pas se l'être avoué à lui-même au départ qu'il soupçonnait ce sentiment d'être à l'origine de leur rivalité. Et le sentiment s'était renforcé avec l'éloignement alors que pour Axel, c'était à cause de leur proximité, de cet intérêt que lui portait le Simili. La seule dont Riku avait besoin c'était de l'amour.

Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un amour sincère, réciproque, intense. Vrai. Pas de mensonge, pas de tromperie, que de la sincérité. Et il savait que ça Axel ne serait jamais capable, malgré toute la volonté du monde, de lui donner.

Mais c'était d'Axel dont il avait besoin, pas de Sora, pas de Marluxia, Axel. Juste lui. De son regard, de sa voix, de son assurance, de son tempérament. De sa peau contre la sienne, de tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Pour lui Axel était un échappatoire irréel. Comme un ami imaginaire qui serait capable de lui obéir mais qui serait quand même capable de lui donner des baisers, des caresses, de lui dire des mots tendres et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulager d'une quelconque peine.

Oui, Axel était tout ce que Riku désirait, parce que c'était lui qui lui avait donné l'envie de s'accrocher, redonné goût à la vie. C'était lui qui lui avait offert plus d'une fois l'occasion de sourire sincèrement sans remord. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait quand même mentit. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se sentait coupable.

Après le repas, Yoake retrouva Larxène dans une aile opposée à celle des garçons et discutèrent de la soirée et virent forcément à parler de ce que la blonde avait entendu le matin avant de partir à propos de Riku et Marluxia.

-Il s'en veut d'avoir trompé Axel. Mais Axel et lui ne sortent pas ensembles. Si? Demanda la jeune furie légèrement décontenancé.

-Je crois pas. Mais c'est vrai que Riku à l'air bien quand il est avec Axel.

-Si bien qu'il se retrouve à coucher avec Marluxia?

-Hum… il est trop compliqué ce mec.

-Tu crois qu'il faut en parler avec lui?

-C'est à lui d'en parler avec Axel, pas nous. Il doit tout mettre à plat avec lui. Nous on ne peut rien faire. En plus il est le seul à connaître tous les détails de cette histoire.

-On ne peut rien faire pour le rassurer. Je suis certaine qu'il va se torturer l'esprit pour savoir si il doit dire quelque chose à Axel, si il doit pas en parler à Marluxia avant, si ce qu'il à fait est bien ou pas…

-Il va sûrement cogiter pour savoir si il doit dire quelque chose. Si il va dire quelque chose, je suis curieuse de savoir quoi et à qui. He toi en revanche t'as fait des gros progrès quand même, c'est bien. Tu te poses les bonnes questions, c'est bon signe. La blonde sourit, flattée du compliment.

-Merci. Pour Riku alors, on fait rien?

-Non. On le laisse se débrouiller tout seul. Même si je pense qu'Axel va faire le premier pas. Et toi qu'Est-ce que t'es allé faire avec Marluxia?

-Ha ha… tu le sauras pas.

-Si Marluxia trompe Riku je peux quand même le lui dire. Comme ça il aura une bonne raison d'aller voir Axel et de s'excuser. La menaça-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en contradiction avec ce qu'elle venait d'avancer comme menace.

La blonde eu un sourire peu gêné, même fière et expliqua tout à son amie.

**To Be Continued** ...

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Je ne sais pas vous mais ce chapitre était' normalement important au niveau du déroulement des évènements mais surtout peu satisfaisant... mais bon, donnez moi votre avis. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	13. Le Dessert Facétieux

**Hey tout le monde! Je vous donne sans plus attendre la suite:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 13: Le Dessert Facétieux**

Après avoir passé la nuit dans le Palais du Sultan, remercié leurs hôtes pour l'hébergement et le repas, remercié particulièrement Aladdin pour le dérangement occasionné pour la visite du Château de Mozenrath et fait des au revoir avec promesse de retour, les jeunes élèves rentrèrent ensemble au lycée par un portail qui les mena directement dans la salle de bain de Riku et Axel.

Tous allèrent prendre une douche dans les salles de bain libres pour se débarrasser du sable et de la transpiration qui les avaient suivis jusqu'ici. Marluxia voulut aller prendre la sienne avec le jeune homme qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et s'en alla tout seul dans la salle de bain, utilisant le nouveau code pour signaler la présence de quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. La serviette blanche qui était sur la poignée de bain était le signe de défit que Marluxia voulu remporter. Mais ce fut Axel qui l'en dissuada quand il s'approcha de la porte et lui fit remarquer qu'il pleurait, assez silencieusement, mais qu'il pleurait quand même, il avait besoin d'être seul. C'est avec un regard méprisant que le garçon aux cheveux roses s'en alla dans sa chambre en faisant le tour par le couloir dans lequel il croisa Larxène qui semblait en plein déménagement.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

-Je prends mes quartier chez Yoake, je crois que Zexion ne me supporte plus et en plus c'est mieux comme ça on sera entre filles. Lui dit elle en souriant et en emportant son carton dans la chambre au fond du couloir.

-C'est un peu loin non? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la langue tirée. Il soupira et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour y rejoindre Demyx qui jouait de la cithare, il referma la porte et proposa son aide à Larxène.

Riku quant à lui était sous la douche et essayait de se calmer. Il se sentait tellement tirailler entre l'envie de dire à Axel ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais en même temps le croirait t'il après ce qu'il avait fait avec Marluxia. Lui pardonnerait t'il d'avoir rompu sa promesse aussi rapidement et aussi facilement? Il avait tellement honte de lui. Comme si Axel allait forcément le pardonner… il était stupide de croire qu'Axel allait tout oublier juste sous prétexte qu'il était dans un moment de faiblesse. Axel avait beau être un Simili, ça ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à se calmer il sortit de la /salle de bain et comme il s'y attendait, Axel était là mais il n'était pas seul. Lui n'était vêtu que de sa seule serviette de bain et il se retrouvait devant son Maître qui discutait tranquillement avec son colocataire.

-Pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… je… Il rougit violemment quand il sentit le regard d'Eraqus poser sur lui avec insistance.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne reste pas longtemps. Il lui sourit chaleureusement pour le rassurer et poursuivit: je viens te donner ta convocation pour le tournoi, tout y est expliqué, ce dont tu as besoin, ce que tu peux prendre et tout le reste. Ça en revanche c'est de ma part. il lui tendit un papier sur lequel il reconnu l'insigne des héros que remettait Phil, l'entraîneur d'Hercules.

-Qu'Est-ce que je dois en faire?

-Le Teste est dans deux semaines, vos vacances sont la semaine prochaine, ce qui te laisse du temps pour te préparer. Je veux que tu ailles voir Phil et qu'il t'entraîne. J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à donner ce conseil alors, prépare toi à être en compétition rien que pendant l'entraînement. Je pense que vous ne serez pas très nombreux, certain vont ailleurs. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas des autres, je ne me préoccupe que de moi, les autres je m'en fiche.

-C'est bien… bon et bien je vous laisse. Il disparut comme il était arrivé, comme une illusion, ce qu'il semblait être en réalité, et Riku regarda les papiers que venait de lui donner son Maître.

-Je vais m'habiller. On verra ce qu'il y a là dedans quand tout le monde sera là. Il laissa tomber la lettre sur son lit et retourna dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements pour enfin se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Axel n'avait pas lâché Riku du regard, amusé de ses rougissements, il réprima même un fou rire lorsqu'il alla prévenir les autres dans le couloir en hurlant.

En entendant la nouvelle, Larxène laissa tomber tous les cartons et s'en alla, suivit de sa nouvelle colocataire pour rejoindre le jeune homme dans la chambre. Demyx arriva avec Zexion alors que Marluxia passa par la salle de bain, défiant la serviette et par la même occasion Riku qui en profita pour s'expliquer avec lui dans la salle de bain, une poussée d'adrénaline présente dans son corps:

-Écoute, ce qui c'est passé était une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'étais faible, pas bien et tu étais là. J'ai pas eu peur de te faire de mal alors j'ai accepté. Mais c'est terminé. D'accord? Je ne veux plus en parler. Je mettrai au clair avec Axel et après tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il baissa les yeux, voyant que Marluxia restait impassible à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Comment avait il put être assez stupide pour croire que Marluxia lâcherait l'affaire? Axel n'était pas un imbécile mais Marluxia non plus. Pourquoi avait il espéré que les choses se passeraient différemment avec Marluxia?

-Tant mieux. Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pardon? Demanda Riku, un peu perdu. C'est tout? Tu ne dit rien d'autre? Il c'était tellement attendu à ce qu'il se mette en colère qu'il n'avait même pas prévu ce genre de possibilité. Tu veux dire « tant mieux » parce que c'était tellement nul qu'une seconde fois serait une torture? Ou « tant mieux »j'ai autre chose à faire? Il se mit à rire en voyant les grands yeux de Riku qui allaient tomber, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je veux dire « tant mieux » j'ai d'autre projet et moi aussi c'était juste comme ça. Alors on est quitte?

-Oui. Je crois. Ça me rassure.

-En revanche si tu veux recommencer, juste comme ça… moi je dis pas non.

-Non! Maintenant ça suffit. Ils se mirent à rire et allèrent dans la chambre où le reste de la troupe était déjà installé sur les lits.

L'argenté se plaça entre ses compagnons ouvrit la lettre et leur annonça:

-Je viens de recevoir la convocation pour le Teste. Je vous lis:

« _Chères porteurs de Keyblade, _

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer que le Lundi 11 Octobre aura lieu Le Teste de Maîtrise de La Keyblade._

_Tous les porteurs des différents mondes seront réunis pour cet évènement, afin d'élire le Maître de la Keyblade. _

_Chaque participant devra se présenter le Jeudi 7 Octobre au Colysée de l'Olympe, dans lequel vous serez accueilli, vous et les personnes qui vous accompagnent, pour l'ouverture du Tournoi. Vous prendrez place dans les appartements mis à votre disposition ( le nombre de personnes vous accompagnant devra être précisé avant le Lundi 4). _

_Les participants devront trouver des coéquipiers au nombre de deux, un homme et une femme pour certaines des missions qui vous seront imposées lors du Teste. Faites de bons choix. _

_Vous êtes attendu très fortement, toutes absences devront être justifiées, ne pas participer au Teste sera sanctionné par une destitution du titre de Porteur de La Keyblade et n'aura donc aucune chance de postuler ultérieurement au Teste. _

_Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir nous renvoyer les documents nécessaires demander en feuille 2 avant le Lundi 4. _

_Merci de votre compréhension et bonne Chance. _

_Signé: Le Roi Mickey. _»

-Et bin, ils en veulent des choses. Conclu Demyx.

-Un homme et une femme? Reprit Riku. Hum… sans hésiter, Larxène.

-Ouais!

-En même temps il n'y a que toi comme fille, ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Continua Marluxia en lui faisant perdre son sourire.

-En revanche… pour le garçon…

-Prend moi… tu sais très bien que je te serai utile. Expliqua Marluxia.

-Moi, je ne te demande même pas, je suis trop feignant pour t'aider. Désolé.

-T'en fait pas, je n'allais pas te demander, je sais que tu aurais dit non Demyx. Mais désolé Marluxia je vais prendre Zexion, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Non. Absolument pas. Je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi. Il posa sa main sur le « coeur » et s'inclina.

-Pourquoi tu le prends lui et pas moi?

-Réfléchit! Avec Larxène qui peut attaquer de loin et le protéger à distance, Zexion qui serait capable de trouver une stratégie en peu de temps, de les soigner et de tromper l'ennemi, Riku aura tout le loisir d'attaquer de près comme il sait le faire. C'est une très bonne tactique. Bravo Riku.

-Merci Axel. Il baissa la tête, n'osant trop le regarder pour une raison qui lui échappait. Bien sûr, Yoake, Est-ce que cela te convient?

-C'est parfait. Maintenant il va falloir qu'on aille voir Phil. Les autres risquent de ne pas attendre pour demander leur place chez lui. Même si il ne risque pas d'y en avoir beaucoup, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir manquer les cours pour aller m'entraîner?

-Non. Normalement il y a des horaires particuliers, il y a des personnes de tous les âges, des enfants, des adolescent et même des adultes qui ont un job, ce qui veut dire qu'ils faut adapter en fonction de tout le monde. Ce sera sûrement après les cours.

-Génial! Il va falloir que je trouve le temps de faire mes devoirs, et le temps de m'entraîner…

-Je t'aiderai pour les devoirs ne t'inquiète pas. Riku remercia le conspirateur ténébreux en lui souriant.

Maintenant, ils avaient tous leurs devoirs à faire, même si ils n'en avaient aucunement envie, ils allaient devoir se forcer, les faire par eux même et ne pas laisser le n°VI se taper tout le travail. Ce qui leur prit bien toute la journée pour s'avancer et être enfin tranquille pour les semaines qui suivaient…

Le soir venu, Demyx proposa d'aller manger en ville, tout le monde accepta et Riku se chargea de leur trouver un resto sympa dans lequel ils pourraient manger bien, pas trop chère et surtout dans lequel il ne pourrait pas croiser Sora et les autres.

Ils se préparèrent, sortirent des vêtements que Riku ne s'était jamais imaginé les voir porter.

Larxène était magnifique dans une longue robe noire près du corps avec des talons qui lui remontait la poitrine qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué depuis son arrivée. Sa robe formait un joli décolleté au dessus du quel elle avait posé un joli collier de pierres noires.

Elle était ravissante et ferait tomber tous les hommes qu'elle croiserait dans la soirée. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une femme, contrairement à d'habitude où elle avait l'air d'un garçon manqué malgré la jupe de l'uniforme qu'elle portait à contre cœur.

Marluxia quant à lui s'était habillé avec un pantalon de smoking noir et une chemise blanche qu'il laissa entrouverte pardessus la quelle il avait posé une veste assortie à son pantalon. Il ressemblait à un fils d'entrepreneur plein aux as qui sort d'une réunion. Il était beau… non, il était très beau, il avait raidi ses cheveux qui étaient toujours en bataille et semblait vraiment être l'homme le plus beau et le plus élégant de la planète.

Ce qui étonna Riku, fut la tenue de Zexion qui contrairement à celle de Marluxia et Larxène, il semblait bien décontracte. Il ne portait qu'un simple Tee-shirt noir et un jean de la même couleur il ne semblait pas venir du même monde que Marluxia et Larxène à ce moment précis. Tout comme Demyx.

Lui aussi abordait des vêtements simples, comme il l'imaginait dans la vie normale.

En revanche, ce qui le surpris encore plus, ce fut de voir Axel habillé presque comme Marluxia.

Il avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de smoking avec la veste qui va avec sauf que lui portait une cravate qu'il portait lâchée autour de son cou. Négligé comme il l'était ça ne choquait pas vraiment. Mais une chose chagrina Riku.

-Pourquoi vous vous mettez sur votre 31? On va manger dans une resto cool. Pas dans un Pallas trois étoiles.

-Non, t'as pas comprit, là c'est nous qui t'emmenons dans un endroit particulier.

-Et j'ai besoin de m'habiller comme vous?

-Non, t'es pas obligé mais c''est plus marrant. Repris le roux. Tient. Met ça. Riku attrapa les vêtements lancés par son colocataire, il les regarda et alla s'habiller.

Quand il revint, il était habillé avec une certaine classe une certaine aisance se dégageait de lui. Il paraissait être fait pour porter des vêtements habillés et classes. Avant de partir Yoake arriva, elle aussi habillée en tenue de soirée avec une jupe courte, noire et blanche et un haut semblant avoir été fait pour aller avec. Le petit groupe près ils se rendirent alors à Illusiopolis.

Riku se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne dans cette ville. Comme si c'était une ville fantôme, jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'il y ait un restaurant branché dans le coin et encore moins des personnes pour le tenir et surtout pas des personnes pour y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle dans laquelle une queue semblait ne plus finir.

-J'avais oublié qu'il y a toujours du monde le Samedi.

-On s'en fout. On fait comme d'habitude?

-Ouais! Demyx eu un sourire particulier, un sourire qui irait mieux à Marluxia, sorte de sourire carnassier et cruel. Il doubla tout le monde et se retrouva devant le videur du restaurant ( oui, il y en avait bien besoin) et l'homme le reconnu immédiatement.

-Tiens! Demyx. Alors ça fait un baille que j't'ai pas vu! J'ai bien cru que t'étais mort.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Dis Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer?

-Tes potes sont là aussi?

-Ouais.

-Pour toi c'est toujours Open mon frère! Ils se tapèrent les mains l'un contre l'autre, en signe d'entendement et tous les autres arrivèrent et rentrèrent. Le videur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Riku avec eux alors il lui demanda:

-Hey c'est un nouveau?

-Ouais…

-Il est bizarre. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a?

-Un cœur!

-Ha c'est pas un mec comme nous?

-Nan.

-Cool. Amusez vous bien.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas la même que dehors, les gens à l'extérieur semblaient aussi excité que pour un concert ou pour rentrer dans une boite, alors qu'à l'intérieur régnait un calme apaisant. Le son des violons qui tapissait le fond était très agréable, et était en harmonie parfaite avec la décoration classieuse du restaurant qui ressemblait plus à un musée.

Il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin de s'habiller correctement.

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à une table qui était isolée comme toutes les autres. L'immensité des lieux laissa Riku coi pendant un bon moment. Le contraste entre l'intérieur et l'extérieure était fabuleuse.

Les bruits d'excitation, l'ambiance sombre, le froid et la cohue étaient en opposition parfaite avec le calme des violons, la grandeur des lieux, que ce soit en hauteur, ou dans l'ensemble de la superficie de l'établissement, la lumière éclatante qui accompagnait parfaitement les dorures et les tapis rouges qui se couvraient de parts et d'autres des jeunes Similis. Il y avait des escaliers partout, des tableaux, des statues, des chandeliers, des grandes portes dont les poignées semblaient être en or, des tentures coûteuses habillaient les murs dans le même esprit que le reste de la décoration.

Tout était parfait. Pourtant quand ils furent à table, il n'y avait pas trente six couverts de chaque côté de l'assiette, pas de couverts clinquants, pas de serviette en soie, pas de fil d'or. Des couverts, une décoration et un service simple. Riku s'attendait à un menu d'un autre monde, super compliqué avec des produits d'une qualité irréprochable. Et il avait raison. Les intitulés étaient compliqués, l'argenté qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans un restaurant aussi sophistiqué demanda conseille à Axel qui était juste à côté de lui. Pourtant, en vérité, les plats n'étaient pas aussi compliqués qu'il le pensait, les intitulés étaient à double sens et cachaient des plats simples, comme toutes les sortes de pâtes qui puissent exister, des Pizzas de toutes sortes, des poissons, des viandes, des salades et des desserts d'une simplicité étrange avec de prix qui frôlaient l'indignation tellement ils étaient bas.

Riku n'en revenait pas….

C'était merveilleux. Ils firent leur choix, furent servis dix minutes plus tard et consommèrent leur plats qui étaient présentés d'une telle façon qu'il était considéré comme crime d'y toucher tellement les présentations étaient originales, faciles à manger et surtout attractives. N'importe quoi aurait pût être considéré comme mangeable juste à son aspect grâce aux présentations quasis parfaites. Les Similis ne semblaient pas étonnés de ce qu'ils voyaient alors Riku leur demanda;

-Vous êtes déjà venu ici?

-Ouais… au moins… quatre fois par semaine. C'est un peu notre fast food à nous.

-Un fast food? Ouais… c'est plutôt sophistiqué pour être un simple fast food.

-Si tu veux aller voir un vrai restaurant sophistiqué, tu verras que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Remarque qu'ici il n'y a que des jeunes, la pizza se mange avec les doigts, les pâtes sont mangées comme si on avait quatre ans et on ne boit pas de vin ou de champagne mais des Sodas, de la bière et des jus de fruits.

-Mais quand même vous vous rendez compte du cadre dans lequel vous mangez? On est servi comme des rois, la décoration est plutôt princière et rien que la musique… on se croirait dans un restaurant quatre étoiles, facile.

-Bah… nous on venait souvent ici. En plus c'est pas trop chère. Non franchement c'est bien, surtout après pour le dessert c'est trop drôle. Tu vas voir tu vas bien t'amuser. Alors que tout le monde avait choisit son dessert, quelque minutes plus tard, le serveur arriva avec leur commande et leur demanda d'attendre que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer. D'un coup, Riku se rendit compte que le serveur ne lui avait pas donner le dessert qu'il voulait, alors il demanda à Axel qui lui désigna Larxène du doigt se rendant compte que c'était elle qui avait le sien et que le dessert dans son assiette était celui de Demyx. Étrangement, Zexion avait été le seul à être servi avec le bon plat, il le prit et s'en alla d'ailleurs:

-Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faut vous le dire, je n'aime pas ça! Il se leva et s'en alla.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a?

-Il n'aime pas trop partager.

-T'en fait pas-tu vas vite comprendre. À ce moment là, un des serveurs arriva et fit tinter une petite cloche, alors tout le monde se regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des part de dessert volèrent dans tous les coins de la salle. Larxène tira un morceau de gâteau sur Riku qui trop étonné ne réagit pas, alors c'était comme ça que les Similis s'amusaient? Pas très drôle. Il avait comprit pourquoi le conspirateur ténébreux s'en était allé. Alors Riku se leva et s'en alla, suivit d'Axel qui avait bien sentit que l'activité que proposait le restaurant ne plaisait pas vraiment à l'argenté.

Sur le chemin qui le menait aux toilettes, il essaya de retirer la glace à la fraise que lui avait tiré la jeune fille. Il entra dans la dite pièce et trouva Zexion assis sur le grand plan dans lequel étaient incrustés quatre lavabos, en train de manger sa tarte au citron meringuée, tranquillement, dans l'espoir de ne pas être dérangé .

-Alors ça t'as plut?

-Pas vraiment. Non.

-Hum… fut la seule chose que Zexion se permit de dire, sachant parfaitement que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ou seulement prendre le dessert dans la salle avec les autres. L'argenté essaya de retirer la crème glacée mais n'y parvint pas, alors l'autre jeune homme descendit et alla l'aider à mettre de l'eau pour éviter au moins qu'il n'ai les cheveux collants.

À ce moment là, le n°VIII entra et vit Zexion penché sur les cheveux de Riku, il alla les aider et en un seul regard, il fit comprendre au jeune intellectuel qu'il voulait être seul. Alors il s'en alla avec son assiette dans les toilettes pour filles qui étaient juste en face.

-Pardon, on aurait dû te prévenir.

-Ouais, la surprise n'a pas été très bonne, surtout que Larxène a tendance à avoir une force un peu trop inadaptée pour une fille. Mais c'est que ça part pas cette mer…

-Attend. Laisse… je… il mit sa tête sous le jet d'eau pour lui mouiller l'intégralité des cheveux et permettra à la glace de s'en aller, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, ils réussirent enfin à faire partir toute la glace. Quand l'argenté se redressa, ses cheveux dégoulinaient de part et d'autre, mouillant son costume, il retira donc la veste de smoking et resta en chemise qui elle aussi était mouillée. Axel approcha son doigt du visage de l'argenté et en retira un morceau de tarte qu'il mit à la bouche, Riku le regarda faire et le trouva une fois de plus très attirant. Il baissa alors les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ça. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils s'expliquent.

Mais Riku ne savait pas que le roux était au courant. Axel n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir à cette histoire avec Marluxia, il avait été très blessé au moment où il les avait surpris mais en y réfléchissant bien, il s'en fichait. Et au fur et à mesure que les choses avançaient, ils avait réussit à se faire une raison. Il était prêt à lui pardonner si il lui disait tout et maintenant il connaissait suffisamment Riku pour savoir que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Écoute… l'autre soir, avant de partir à Aggraba… j'ai fait quelque chose, quelque chose que je regrette. Sincèrement. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Il baissa la tête et Axel posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir sourire niaisement à cache fois qu'ils se croisaient sans pouvoir lui dire la vérité, il fallait qu'elle sorte.

-Vas y. je t'écoute. Il prit un air faussement étonné qui fit d'ailleurs douter Riku de l'intérêt que lui portait le roux.

-Voilà. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce qui c'est passé ce soir là c'était un moment de faiblesse. Je sais c'est pas vraiment une excuse valable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Je me sentais pas trop bien et Marluxia était là et il a proposé de m'aider et on a…

-Je sais ce qui c'est passé. On était tous dans la salle de bain quand Marluxia est allé prendre sa douche. Il a fait semblent d'être seul parce qu'on savait que tu te sentirais mal si tout le monde était au courant.

-Ce qui manifestement est le cas.

-Ouais. Mais tout le monde s'en fout. Moi le premier. Tu t'es excusé et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Techniquement je ne me suis pas encore excusé. Tu veux bien me laisser faire les choses à mon rythme? Ils se sourirent. Riku ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que le jeune homme réagisse de cette manière entre Marluxia et lui tout devenait de plus en plus simple pour lui. Il se reprit et regarda Axel dans les yeux. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. J'ai été stupide et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une erreur… Et je me suis rendu compte que maintenant tu comptais plus que n'importe qui. Beaucoup plus que Sora.

Le roux s'approcha de son colocataire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser langoureusement, comme si ils se retrouvaient après de longues années d'attentes.

-Est-ce qu'on… sort ensemble?

-Tu veux rendre la chose plus officielle?

-Si ça peut simplifier les choses… oui.

-Alors d'accord. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois et sourirent pour manifester leur entendement et leur gêne.

-Il va falloir le dire aux autres…

-Marluxia ne va rien dire?

-J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui et c'était clair, c'était juste comme ça…

-D'accord mais c'est toi qui t'y colle.

-Merci. Reprit l'argenté en soupirant avant que les lèvres du roux ne capture les siennes.

Finalement, les deux adolescents sortirent des toilettes et retournèrent dans la salle qui avait été redécorée façon dessert, les murs étaient couverts de crèmes glacées de toutes les couleurs, formant des fresques et des tableaux abstraits, des morceaux de fruits étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, des bouts de crêpe par ci par là…

Tous les desserts qui avaient été servis durant la soirées étaient exposés un peu partout dans la salle et très peu dans les estomacs de ceux qui les avaient commandés. Le petit groupe était toujours assis à la table, mais tout semblait plus calme, Marluxia avait prit place sur la banquette, allongeant son corps sur celle-ci et déposant sa tête sur les jambes de Larxène.

Demyx quand à lui finissait de lécher ses doigts pour faire disparaître le peu de dessert qui lui restait. Zexion se joignit à eux quelques minutes plus tard, son assiette propre et aucune marque de salissure sur ses vêtements ni dans ses cheveux et encore moins sur son visage, sauf un petit résidu de tarte au citron qu'il n'avait pas fait disparaître. Se rendant compte de l'outrage que faisait le jeune conspirateur en laissant une miette de son dessert, Demyx s'approcha de lui et retira les petits résidus à la commissure de ses lèvres avec sa propre langue. Le n°VI resta de marbre, ne pouvant rougir ou être gêné, il laissa Demyx faire avant de le repousser violemment après un excès de zèle.

L'argenté se rendit compte qu'ils étaient particulièrement bien assortis. Le contraste entre les deux jeunes hommes était flagrant, et il se rendit compte que Zexion et Demyx étaient souvent ensemble, et semblaient cacher quelque chose aux autres. Ils partageaient un secret et Riku se douta qu'il avait un rapport quelconque avec ce petit geste venant de la part du blond. Ou peut être pas voyant la réaction de Zexion qui repoussa violemment le musicien.

D'ailleurs, il vit que Larxène et Marluxia jouaient un peu le même jeu, ce qui était étrange venant de la blonde habituellement sauvage, elle semblait au contraire être d'un calme et d'une tendresse infinie envers l'assassin. Seule Yoake était restée seule à la table, avec un parasol miniature dans les cheveux qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué.

Ils restèrent encore un peu puis payèrent et s'en allèrent pour faire un tour dans la ville qui semblait déserte. C'est alors que Larxène proposa d'aller faire un tour vers la citadelle pour voir dans quelle état d'insalubrité elle était depuis leur départ. Riku frissonna à l'idée de retourner dans cet endroit où il avait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Une fois devant la passerelle, Axel s'avança et alla jusqu'à la porte, suivit de près de tous les autres alors que Riku n'avait pas osé franchir le pont. Il fit signe aux autres d'y aller et alla rejoindre le jeune homme pour le convaincre de les suivre.

-T'as peur?

-Un peu. Oui. Je sais pas pourquoi, c'était chez vous, c'étaient vous les méchants, c'est vous que je devais craindre, maintenant que vous êtes avec moi, je ne risque rien, mais… je sais pas, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Quoi comme mauvais souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas de toi dans la citadelle.

-Mais Xemnas si. Il m'a enfermé pendant un certain temps en bas pour que je lui révèle l'endroit où était retenu Sora, mais à ce moment là je ne le savais pas. Alors pendant un certain temps j'ai été enfermé ici.

-Je ne le savais pas. Pourtant t'as pas réagi de façon très spéciale quand tu as vu le chef dans le lycée.

-Il ne m'a pas maltraité. J'étais en bas, enfermé, Saïx me portait de quoi manger, comme j'étais arrivé blessé, Vexen m'a soigné… c'était pas non plus le bagne. Mais c'est que j'entendais des gens crier. Je sais pas qui c'étaient… mais j'ai encore le bruit infâme des chaînes qui tapent contre le mur et de ses cris affreux.

-Les seules personnes qui soient allé en bas, toi mis à part, sont Demyx et Marluxia. Pour Marluxia c'était un vrai plaisir, dès qu'il rentrait de mission, il faisait toujours tout pour se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles et il se faisait punir constamment par Xemnas. Mais Demyx lui c'était pas la même chose. Il ne le faisait pas exprès et c'est ça qui rendait sa torture cruelle. À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en bas, c'était pour défendre Zexion.

-Comment ça?

-Bin en fait, tu sais que Demyx est un grand feignant, la plus part du temps il avait des missions faciles, et plutôt barbantes mais parfois, il se retrouvait à effectuer des corvées un peu trop compliquées pour lui.

-Et il demandait à Zexion de l'aider c'est ça?

-Pas du tout. Les missions compliquées que prenait Demyx étaient en fait celles de Zexion. Et comme tu dois sûrement le savoir c'est un fin manipulateur et il savait que Demyx avait un petit faible pour lui alors il l'utilisait pour aller faire ses missions à sa place et comme ça il pouvait continuer d'aider Vexen avec ses expériences.

-Et qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Demyx ne remplissait pas ses missions bien entendu, mais pour Xemnas qu'elle soit pour Zexion ou pour Demyx il s'en fiche, si la mission n'est pas remplie, celui qui avait échoué devait être puni. Et c'est comme ça que Demyx c'est retrouvé enfermé plus d'une fois par la faute de Zexion.

-J'avais jamais remarqué que Zexion était aussi froid et méchant en fait.

-Je sais. Quand je suis arrivé je me suis dis qu'il avait l'ai sympa, il était le plus jeune de l'organisation à l'époque et juste après il y avait moi. Alors j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui pour qu'on devienne «amis» et je pensais qu'il était distant parce qu'il était timide, mais en fait ça n'avait rien à voir. Je me suis aperçu qu'il était vachement sournois et manipulateur, il a commencé avec Saïx qui a un grand respect pour lui maintenant. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la manipulation qu'il a fait sur lui. Et depuis il le respecte peut être autant que Xemnas.

-C'est fou. Maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble bien que c'était la voix de Demyx. Hey mais! Axel.

-Oui on est dans la citadelle. Moi aussi je peux manipuler les gens quand je le veux. Il lui sourit niaisement pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait. Riku ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'en parlant le n°VIII l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans la citadelle.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec tous les autres dans le grand hall dans lequel ils partaient pour aller en mission. La baie vitrée derrière laquelle Kingdom Hearts brillait était toujours là, mais elle semblait bien grande et bien vide sans le cœur flottant. Zexion alla sur la banquette et attrapa un livre qui traînait là, celui qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire quand il fut envoyé pour se battre contre Riku, il allait enfin pouvoir le finir et savoir ce qui arrivait à Don Quichotte. (ou pas)

Demyx s'en alla directement dans les escaliers pour retourner à sa chambre dans laquelle devait se trouver d'autres affaires à lui qu'il n'avait pas récupéré après sa résurrection. Axel fit de même et tira le jeune argenté avec lui pour lui montrer sa chambre, qui n'était pas différente des autres. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva sa chambre, blanche et éclatante. Sur la fenêtre de sa chambre une enveloppe dans laquelle résidait encore le bâtonnait de glace que lui avait laissé Roxas avant de partir.

Riku qui n'en connaissait pas le contenu, il fut intrigué et alla ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il examina pendant quelques secondes le bâtonnet et le montra au roux qui le regarda a peine, trop habitué à le regarder pendant des heures pour se rappeler ses bons souvenirs avec Roxas et malgré son désaccord partiel, avec Xion.

Il se contenta de lui sourire tristement, sachant parfaitement que ses souvenirs étaient des bons moments qui n'existaient plus et qui ne se reproduiraient plus jamais. Axel se posa sur son lit et regarda au travers de la fenêtre où en temps normal Kingdom Hearts serait là pour le réconforter en se disant à lui-même que bientôt tout serait terminé et que son cœur serait enfin à sa place.

Mais il n'y avait que le noir de la nuit, et la faible lumière qui venait de la ville. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais allumé la lumière de sa chambre tellement la luminosité du cœur était puissante. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Riku qui, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre contemplait le vide crée, sachant parfaitement que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était pour combattre Xemnas et se retrouver quelques heures plus tard dans le monde des Ténèbres, seul avec Sora.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps, se jaugèrent du regard avant de détourner les yeux, gênés.

Axel s'avança lentement vers Riku et posa ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il s'était encore tourné vers l'extérieur, l'argenté posa sa propre main sur celle de son colocataire pour lui montrer qu'il était conscient.

-Tu veux pas rentrer? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Si.

-Alors on rentre. On pourra revenir si tu veux.

-J'ai pas trop envie en fait.

-Alors on y va.

Le roux sortit de la chambre pour faire passer Riku devant lui et ferma la porte tout en regardant l'intérieur avec nostalgie en repensant à ce qui c'était passé dans cette pièce avec Marluxia, Demyx et Luxord certains soirs trop ennuyeux et ou le plus âgé arrivait avec un jeu de carte forcément truqué. Mais aussi avec Roxas.

**To Be Continued** ...

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Je vous remercie encore et encore pour les commentaire que vous me laissez et qui me font toujours plaisir. Hinata-lou, je te le promet, là fin c'est pas encore pour maintenant, je suis en train de la rédiger mais il y aura surement une vingtaine de chapitres, quelque chose comme ça, pas moins ça c'est sur... je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusque là... je suis si fière de moi. ( se prend dans ses bras toute seule) oui c'est bon je sors!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	14. Les Données Funestes

**Hey! non, vous ne rêvez pas, non je ne suis pas malade ( mais ça risque d'être pour bientôt) enfin bref, je mets ce chapitre en ligne pour une bonne raison: Samedi je ne suis pas là! et je ne peux pas faire autrement! C'est un évènement particulier qui arrive une fois par an ( mais qui si tout ce passe bien peut aller à deux fois). Le Concours National de Danse. alors ce week end, j'y participe avec mon groupe de Jazz et mon groupe de Contemporain. Vous avez interet à me souhaiter bonne chance parce que si on a un bon prix, je vous accorde un chapitre supplémentaire dimanche quand je rentre. Alors portez moi chance. **

**Bon je vous laisse au chapitre... **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 14: Les Données Funestes**

Demyx regarda au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre et contempla le noir qui régnait dans la nuit et se posa sur son lit pour réfléchir au calme quand Marluxia entra, brisant ce petit moment de détente.

-Hey Dem' tu sais pas si les autres sont déjà partis?

-Hum…

-Dem'?

-Ouais…

-Tu m'écoutes?

-Hum…

-Tu sais que Zexion est dans ta salle de bain complètement à poil?

-Hum.

-Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis, tu m'écoutes pas. Il s'approcha de son ami et se mit à lui hurler dans les oreilles pour qu'il se décide à l'écouter une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Mais t'es malade? T'as besoin de hurler comme ça?

-Quand on te parler répond! Est-ce que tu sais si les autres sont déjà partis oui ou non?

-J'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'étais à 20000 pieds sous les mers?

-Laisse moi.

-C'est encore ton histoire avec Zexion qui te tracasse?

-Non, c'est juste que.. Riku l'a choisi… je voudrais pas que…

-Demyx, la dernière leçon ne t'a pas suffit? Zexion n'est pas capable de t'aimer et puis même si il en était capable, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas gay.

-Comment tu vois ça.

-Il m'énerve à garder un œil sur Larxène.

-Qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? T'as Riku.

-Avec Riku c'est terminé. Mais j'ai un lien plus important avec Larxène. Tu sais moi, les garçons, les filles, c'est la même chose sauf pour faire l'amour. Alors que toi, t'as aucune chance, Zexion préfère les filles et lui il ne te supporte pas. En plus il te l'a clairement fait comprendre. Demyx arrête de fantasmer… Zexion ne fera jamais rien avec toi. Je sais que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu voulais aider Xemnas, mais rend toi compte, jamais Zexion ne s'attachera à toi qu'il est un cœur ou non.

-Pourtant… je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. Je lui ai clairement dit qu'il était tout pour moi… c'est tellement étrange de se faire repousser sans aucune raison.

-Ça c'est Zexion. Et tu le sais. Pour lui ce que tu « ressens » ne peut pas s'expliquer scientifiquement alors il préfère l'ignorer et comme c'est toi qui le lui a dit… et bin maintenant c'est toi qu'il ignore. C'est Zexion… c'est tout. Il y a quand même pas mal de choses que cette phrase peut expliquer. C'est comme…

-Comme un philosophe au temps de Socrate qui essaye de faire comprendre que le tonnerre ne s'abat pas sur la terre parce que Zeus est en colère. Il cherche une raison rationnelle pour se rassurer. Et moi je crois aveuglément que Apollon va me faire devenir un dieu aux yeux de Zexion.

-Heu… ouais j'avais un exemple beaucoup moins poétique mais si tu le dis.

-Tu sais une fois il m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours espérer…

-Demyx il t'a dit ça parce que Xemnas te donnait des missions de merdes où il savait que t'allais pas tout faire foirer! Il voulait que tu fasses tes preuves.

-Tais toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu n'étais même pas encore là!

* * *

Demyx venait de rentrer de sa mission encore plus barbante que la précédente et une fois de plus, il rentrait bredouille, pas d'information importante, pas de mouvement suspect, pas de menace ennemie… rien. Quand il arriva dans le grand hall, un type bizarre à qui il n'avait pas envie de parler était en train de parler avec Saïx, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, faisant bouger sa chevelure rouge. Il était vraiment étrange. En plus il était là depuis bien plus longtemps que lui… pas difficile quand on savait qu'il était le dernier à être arrivé. Vivement que le n°X arrive. Mais pour le moment il fallait rentrer et faire son rapport des plus banales à Saîx qui allait sûrement l'envoyer bouler parce que son compte rendu n'était pas vraiment complet.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ça?

-Mon compte rendu.

-À moins que Xemnas ne t'ai envoyé dans un désert, je ne vois pas pour…

-Oui, Xemnas m'a envoyé dans un désert, celui d'Agrabah. Et oui, il n'y a rien là bas, ou du moins rien de suspect.

-Hum… il serait temps que le supérieur te donne des missions qui servent à quelque chose.

-Je te l'fait pas dire. Même lui il a des missions plus importantes que les miennes.

-Lui, comme tu dis, c'est l'un des membres fondateurs de l'organisation c'est normal qu'il ait des missions plus importantes que toi. Zexion! Le jeune homme en question leva la tête de son livre et regarda les deux hommes puis se leva et alla les rejoindre. Zexion, voici ta mission, montre à Demyx ce que c'est qu'une vrai mission! Allez à Halloween Town et battez le sans cœurs géant du cimetière. Ça ne devrait vous prendre qu'une heure.

-Une heure?

-Un problème?

-Non. Aucun. Puis ils partirent, laissant à Saïx un sourire sans nom puis il retourna à ses affaires.

Quand le portail s'ouvrit dans la ville d'Halloween, Demyx s'arrêta et regarda Zexion qui passait devant lui sans se soucier de lui. Il se tourna et lui demanda de le suivre avec un ton froid, dénué de toutes attentions affectueuses envers lui. C'était un ordre point. Il lui était supérieur et ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler ou peut être était il toujours comme ça?

Ils savaient parfaitement où aller puisque cette mission devait être celle de Vexen et que celui-ci avait été appelé ailleurs, laissant la menace planée sur Halloween Town. Il n'y avait personne dans le cimetière et d'un coup le monstre apparu. Le combat semblait interminable, ils avaient beau frapper, brûler, glacer, électrocuté… le monstre tenait encore sur ses tentacules et n'avait pas vraiment envie de céder sa place. Pourtant au bout d'une bonne grosse demi-heure, le monstre explosa et laissa apparaître un gros cœur qui s'envola et disparu dans une explosion. Demyx, épuisé par ce combat s'approcha de Zexion et lui demanda comment il allait.

-Bien.

-On fait quoi on RaC?

-Hum….

-Dis, tu crois que après ça Xemnas va enfin me donner des missions plus importantes? J'en ai marre de faire des repérages et de l'espionnage. C'est pas marrant. Je ne suis pas rentré dans l'organisation pour ça.

-Garde bon espoir.

-Mais dans un sens, je suis claqué, je sais pas si c'est pas mieux de rester comme ça, je ne me vois pas faire ça tous les jours… des fois ok, mais là… non, je crois que je vais plus aller me plaindre. J'ai pas envie de me tuer au travail. Et toi alors? Tu es l'un des membres fondateurs de l'organisation. Wouha. C'est la classe. Xemnas et les autres doivent t'avoir à la bonne, en plus t'es le plus jeune de nous… c'est vraiment trop…

-Tais toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta diarrhée verbale ça risque de mal se passer. Respecte le silence!

-Heu… pardon… je suis désolé.

-Chut!

Quelque temps après, une fois l'organisation au complet, Zexion avait eu pour mission d'encadrer Demyx pour certaines petites affaires avec des sans cœurs et le blond avait commencé à s'attacher à cet être qui le suivait partout sur le terrain. Il avait constamment envie de le protéger et de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. L'attachement de Demyx pour Zexion était touchante, mais pour des personnes qui n'avaient pas de cœur ce n'était rien de plus qu'un attachement futile comme l'avait fait remarquer le plus jeune alors que la Mélopée Nocturne lui avait avoué l'apprécier beaucoup.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses. C'est ridicule. Tu ne peux pas m'apprécier, encore moi tenir à moi. Tu n'as pas de cœur… c'est tout simplement impossible. Ouvre les yeux, les sentiments que tu penses avoir ne sont que des souvenirs refoulés qui viennent te chatouiller l'esprit. Ne crois jamais ce qu'ils te disent. Ce ne sont que des illusions.

-Et toi tu sais tout ça parce que tu es le maître des illusions c'est ça? Tu te crois plus intelligent que nous parce que tu peux contrôler ce genre de choses. Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais du mal aux autres?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un qui ne peut rien ressentir. Il s'en alla, laissant Demyx seul avec ses réflexions, une larme coula le long de sa joue mais il ne s'en rendit jamais compte. Sauf Axel lui le savait parce qu'il avait vu ce qui c'était passé, parce qu'il savait très bien ce que Demyx pouvait ressentir car lui aussi ressentait cette pulsion qui le poussait vers Zexion. Sauf que lui, c'était envers Roxas.

* * *

-Je sais que lui se fiche pertinemment de moi, mais pourquoi ça aurait marché pour Axel et Roxas?

-T'as vu Axel et Roxas maintenant? Y a plus d'Axel et Roxas.

-Et toi et Larxène?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est différent.

-Pourquoi est il si compliqué?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est Zexion.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Larxène avait entendu la conversation, à croire qu'elle était toujours collée aux portes dans les moments de confidence, elle resta un moment à réfléchir, elle ne savait pas bien ce que voulait dire Marluxia à propos de ce lien, elle laissa tomber et finalement elle entra dans la chambre l'air de rien.

-Ha vous êtes là? On vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure, on va pas tarder à rentrer, vous voulez venir?

-Ouais j'arrive, Dem' tu viens?

-Non, allez y je vous rejoindrais plus tard. Marluxia se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et s'en alla avec la jeune fille pour rejoindre les autres. Le blond ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Zexion, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait être de mauvaise humeur à cause de la soirée à laquelle il avait vivement protesté, sachant qu'il y avait la bataille à la fin du repas, chose qu'il trouvait totalement stupide. Mais il était venu pour Riku pour qu'il se sente bien avec eux au tour, si un seul des Simili avait manqué à l'appel, il se serait douté de quelque chose, surtout si c'était Zexion.

Il s'était forcé pour son nouvel « ami ». C'était déjà une avancée fulgurante pour le jeune homme qui commençait à devenir un peu plus sociable. Il était venu aussi pour « remercier » Riku de l'avoir choisi comme allier pour le Teste. Une chose qui intrigua le conspirateur au plus haut point parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il demanderait à Axel et Marluxia parce qu'il écouterait son cœur, ses sentiments et ne chercherait pas à faire de la stratégie. Il l'avait bien étonné et pour ça il voulait le récompenser. Comme si sa présence tenait de la récompense plus que du fardeau.

Pour tout le monde Zexion était quelqu'un d'assez spécial à gérer, il avait toujours l'air ennuyé, il fallait faire attention à lui comme à un enfant que l'on ne doit pas froisser et c'était l'une des choses que Marluxia supportait le moins chez lui. Tout le monde lui donnait une importance alors que le principal concerné n'en avait cure. Il préférait le calme à l'agitation qui régnait toujours autour de lui.

Marluxia et Axel avaient donc décidé de l'ignorer pour ne pas le déranger, même avant dans l'organisation et surtout maintenant qu'ils devaient prendre soin du porteur de la KeyBlade.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Demyx commença à déambuler dans la citadelle, ne cherchant rien en particulier, il voulait seulement se dégourdir les jambes, et ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Xemnas. Il entra, regarda la pièce dans son intégralité et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ou de moins que dans leur propre chambre. Elle était aussi banale que les autres.

Une seule chose changeait, c'était une armoire, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec des vêtements, plusieurs vêtements de différentes tailles, de différentes couleurs, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention et il prit le cintre pour voir de plus près il y lut n°IX: MYDE. Alors c'étaient les vêtements de Myde? Il s'agissait d'un Tee-shirt noir avec « Rock and Roll outlaw » écrit en blanc dans un losange et d'un jeans bleu foncé troué un peu partout, dans les poches du pantalon, il trouva un médiator sur lequel était gravé FUCK.

Autour du cintre était noué une sorte de bandana noir uni, c'est là que quelque chose tomba au sol et il reconnut une photo, dessus se trouvait plusieurs personnes, à gauche se tenait un homme, ou plutôt un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, il était blond, avait des cheveux encore plus longs et plus blonds que la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa droite. Elle était plus petite, des baguettes de batterie sortaient des passants de son jeans où elle les avait rangées, un autre garçon au milieu qui ressemblait étrangement à Demyx, un blond aux yeux bleus, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, une crête punk sur la tête en guise de coupe de cheveux et les vêtements qui étaient sur le cintre.

Le dit bandeau était noué autour de la guitare qu'il tenait à la main au dessus de la tête d'une autre fille qui parlait dans un micro, pointant les cornes qu'elle faisait vers un public, qui apparaissait quelque peu sur la photographie. Un dernier garçon était assis par terre à leur pied et souriait timidement, se cachant derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Tous se tenaient plus ou moins par les épaules ou la taille, ce qui semblait être la fin d'un concert.

Le jeune guitariste était donc Myde et les autres autour étaient ses amis. Étrange pourtant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de tout ça, vraiment pas le moindre, pas…

Si la seule chose qui lui restait était son goût pour la musique. Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue, mais cette fois il s'en rendit compte, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait, il découvrait la vraie personne qu'il avait été, il voyait toutes ces personnes qui tenaient à lui et il commençait à se trouver ridicule, ridicule d'avoir fait un choix qu'il regretterait sûrement, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie d'avant, mais il était persuadé que rien, qu'aucun bonheur n'aurait pu remplacer ce qu'il était en train de vivre à ce moment là.

Alors pourquoi être devenu un Simili? Pourquoi avoir perdu tous ses sentiments? De quoi voulait il se cacher, de quoi avait il peur? Que fuyait il derrière ce masque impassible qui commençait à se fendre pour laisser entrevoir son véritable visage? Il voulait redevenir comme avant, pouvoir ressentir, ne serait ce qu'une fois la joie qu'il semblait vivre sur cette photo, les moments inoubliables que ce groupe semblait avoir passé ensemble…

Il devait retrouver ces personnes, il le fallait, il devait retrouver ses anciens amis, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si sa disparition n'avait été qu'une simple absence. Mais tout seul, il n'allait pas y arriver.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Riku, Marluxia se retrouva face à Axel et Riku qui se chamaillait comme toujours à propos d'une chose qui ne semblait pas très grave. L'argenté voulait juste prouver qu'il avait raison et que ce que disait son colocataire était tout simplement impossible.

Il ne connaissait pas les détails et ne voulait pas les connaître. Il s'en alla donc dans sa propre chambre où il constata que Demyx était absent. Cela lui importait peu, il alla prendre ce qui lui servirait de pyjama et retourna dans la pièce d'à côté pour rejoindre ses amis qui avaient fini de s'expliquer et n'avaient pas réussi à faire entendre raison à l'autre.

D'un coup, ce fut Demyx qui fit son apparition, il était chargé de plusieurs cintres avec des vêtements qu'il distribua à chaque personne présente dans la pièce, Riku mis à part.

-Et c'est quoi?

-Nos affaires. Celles qu'on portait quand on est devenu des Similis.

-Ce sont nos affaires? Tu veux dire que ça c'est à Lea?

-Ouais et au temps tu vas même trouver des choses qui étaient à lui…

-La seule chose qu'il y a dans les poches c'est ça…

-Un téléphone portable? S'enquit Riku en voyant la chose.

-Fait voir. Demanda Marluxia. Il regarda et se mit à rire quand il y vit le fond d'écran une fois l'appareil allumé. Je rêve ou c'est Saïx et Roxas?

-Non, ce ne sont pas eux. Cracha Axel amère.

-C'est Isa et Ven? Demanda l'argenté?

-Ouais… il détourna le regard de l'image et se sentit mal. Revoir le visage d'Isa et celui de Ven en même temps lui faisait un choc. Surtout quand il vit le sourire que lui affichait contrairement à l'air renfrogné qu'affichait le Simili de Saïx et le sourire forcé de Ven.

-Dis t'as trouvé ça où toi?

-Dans la chambre de Xemnas.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'es allé foutre là bas?

-J'en sais rien, je me baladais et voilà… Et toi Marluxia alors? Lumaria?

-T'occupes, c'est pas tes oignons.

-Hey, je t'ai pas donné ça pour que tu nous caches tes secrets espèce d'égoïste! Marluxia était passé de l'autre côté avec les vêtements noirs et un chapeau sous le bras…la porte de la salle de bain était étrangement fermée, pourtant il n'y avait pas de verrou comme Riku en avait assez de le faire remarquer, et quand Demyx essaya d'ouvrir la porte principale de la chambre, il se retrouva enfermé dans le couloir.

-Marluxia ouvre cette porte!

-Non! Dégage. T'avais pas le droit de fouiller dans nos affaires. De quel droit tu te permets de faire ça!

-Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Je ne connais pas ton histoire, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu te mettrais dans cet état!

-Dégage! Le jeune homme dans la chambre s'était laissé tomber le long de la porte de la salle de bain pour la bloquer, serrant fort contre lui les vêtements qu'avait ramené Demyx. Il les regarda pendant un long moment, admirant le chapeau sous toutes ses formes jusqu'à tomber sur des taches de sang.

Il attrapa sa chemise banche et sa veste de smoking et y vit un trou entouré du même liquide rouge, il les jeta sur le sol, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se cacher du monde qui l'entourait. Il sentit que quelque chose s'était posé de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain et après un moment il entendit Larxène:

-Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Demande à Demyx il te répondra peut être. Cet abruti à ramener mes vêtements.

-Quels vêtements?

-Ceux que j'avais quand je suis devenu un Simili.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui… mon costume de mariage.

-Il a trouvé ça où?

-Dans l'armoire de Xemnas. Il doit y avoir tes affaires aussi puisqu'il a trouvé celles d'Axel.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil? Pourquoi tu…

-Parce que je ne suis pas devenu un Simili par plaisir. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Je… je ne me souviens plus de rien en ce qui concerne ma vie d'avant.

-C'est bien ça qui devrait être triste. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de notre vie.

-Quoi?

-On devait se marier Larxène. Toi et moi, ou plutôt Lumaria et Alreen. Et on a été tué. Des Sans cours on attaqué et ont a été tué. Ça devait être le plus beau mariage du monde, il y avait tellement d'invités que je suis sûr qu'on en connaissait pas la moitié. Le buffet était immense, la pièce montée était magnifique et il y avait des fleurs, des ballons et plein de décorations merveilleuses, c'était ta mère qui avait tout fait, elle s'était donné un mal de chien pour nous, elle était tellement contente pour toi.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de tout ça.

-Je sais. Alors qu'on allait couper la première part du gâteau. Des créatures noires sont apparues de tous les côtés et ont tout ravagé. Des tas de personnes se sont transformées en Sans cœurs après ça et nous on a été attaqué aussi mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, toi et moi avons été changé en Similis. On est réapparu chacun de notre coté et on s'est finalement retrouver dansa l'organisation.

-Pourquoi tu te souviens de tant de choses?

-Regarde ta main gauche. Tu vois la marque sur ton doigt? C'est celle de l'alliance que je t'avais offerte. Quand je suis rentré dans l'organisation, j'avais cette marque et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et après tu es arrivée et j'ai vu que tu avais la même et j'ai compris, tout m'est revenu. Tout en parlant, Marluxia trouva dans sa poche, les dites alliances un sourire sans éclats lui échappa et il se leva alors que la jeune fille derrière la porte restait là, perdue dans ses pensées, essayant de retrouver la moindre bride de ce rêve atroce quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle bascula contre l'assassin.

-Tiens. Elle est à toi. Il lui tendit la main, attendant qu'elle lui donne la sienne pour y glisser la bague à son doigt. Je sais que si j'avais des sentiments, je te dirais que je t'aime, mais même si je te le dis maintenant, ce serait hypocrite. Quand il eu mit la bague au doigt de Larxène, elle se mit à pleurer, laissant couler une larme puis une autre, avant qu'une cascade ne s'échappe de ses yeux.

-Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… je… qu'Est-ce que… j'ai peur, Marluxia j'ai peur, je sens que … je sens que je vais… elle se mit à pleurer, vraiment, elle se sentait mal. Un flot d'émotion la traversa, la peur, la joie, la colère, l'amour, la rage et la haine mêlée, une envie folle de prendre Marluxia dans ses bras et une autre plus forte de le gifler, une pulsion encore plus forte lui proposait de hurler, d'extérioriser toute cette incompréhension.

-Larxène… qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Je … je sais pas… c'est horrible… je crois que j'ai … des sentiments. J'arrive plus à me contrôler… je sais pas quoi faire… j'ai peur, ma tête va exploser, fait quelque chose je t'en supplie. Appelle Riku! Vite.

Riku arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensa mais ce fut Yoake qui prit soin d'elle, après tout il valait mieux que ce soit une fille, elle saurait quoi lui dire et comprendrait sans doute comment faire pour la calmer. Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la brune, laissant les garçons seuls dans l'autre chambre, tous les regards tournés vers la porte. Ce fut Zexion qui demanda le premier au garçon aux cheveux roses ce qui c'était passé.

Il raconta l'histoire en détails, expliquant même leur mort et n'oublia pas de préciser qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle quand il avait passé la bague à son doigt.

La première hypothèse de Zexion fut qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'elle se souvenait des sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où elle avait été tué. Puis, voyant que Marluxia ne semblait pas avoir le même problème, il fit le teste en faisant mettre sa propre bague au n°XI.

Là, il se mit à pleurer, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait exploser à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait oppressé. Il sentait son cœur battre fort, très fort dans son corps, il n'avait qu'une envie, le stopper avant qu'il ne s'arrête tout seul, le tuant sur le coup.

Ces objets étaient d'une importance capitale pour eux et ils avaient servi de carte mémoire, gardant tous leurs derniers sentiments à l'intérieur. Peut être que Zexion se trompait mais, il était donc possible que des Similis puissent ressentir quelque chose grâce à des objets chères à leur part de lumière. Il se tourna vers Demyx et lui demanda de prendre l'objet auquel il tenait le plus quand il avait des sentiments.

La seule chose qui lui sembla aussi important était la photo de lui et ses amis. Et d'un coup, comme la première fois, il se remit à pleurer, la tristesse l'envahit, il se laissa tomber par terre parce qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti si mal. Il venait de retrouver ses sentiments. Alors Zexion se tourna vers les cintres qu'avait rapportés le musicien et y trouva sa blouse blanche et les vêtements qu'il portait, il chercha quelque chose dans ses poches, mais ne trouva rien de bien attachant.

-Tu es l'un des membres fondateurs Zexion. L'une des raisons qui ont fait que tu es ce que tu es maintenant c'est parce que tu étais intelligent, parce que tu étais, un scientifique. Continua le blond. Un scientifique porte forcément une blouse blanche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zexion écouta Demyx et mit sa blouse et ne sentit pas de grand changement.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment la différence. Marluxia regarda le sol, et réfléchit pendant un certain temps et s'avança vers Demyx pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Mais t'es malade? Je vais me faire tuer si je fais ça.

-Essaye. Le blond s'avança et alla embraser Zexion qui fut trop surpris pour réagir. Tout dans sa tête se bouscula et il ne contrôla plus rien. Et ce fut Demyx qui s'éloigna du conspirateur.

-Alors? Tu la vois la différence?

-Heu… je… Demyx ne refait jamais ça. C'est dégelasse! Il sentit son cœur battre à vive allure et alla s'asseoir pour se calmer, ce fut alors au tour d'Axel qui détourna le regard, ne voulant pas essayer cette expérience. Pourtant le regard de son amant se posa sur lui, interrogateur, pour savoir à quel objet tenait le plus Lea et savoir qu'Est-ce qu'Axel allait ressentir après. Mais il s'en alla, ne voulant en aucun cas essayer. Il savait tout de sa part de lumière désormais et ne voulait pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir des regrets et des remords aussi puissants que ceux que l'ont ressent lorsqu'on se sait coupable de la mort de quelqu'un.

L'argenté n'insista pas, voyant qu'il était réticent et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous tristes, Larxène la première, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, trop fortes. Marluxia ne parlait pas, se contentant de rester immobile, les bras croisés contre un mur. Zexion s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne pas y être dérangé et calmer les battements de son cœur. Le seul qui ne semblait pas triste mais seulement troublé était Demyx.

Riku en profita alors pour aller lui parler, parce qu'après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de ressentir.

-Alors? Ça fait quoi?

-C'est étrange… j'ai… je sais pas en fait… il faut que tu m'expliques. Je… je voudrais juste revenir à cet endroit, et rire avec ceux qui sont sur cette photo. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Myde aurait voulu partir, ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il décide de quitter le groupe? Pourquoi moi je suis là?

-Tu as des regrets?

-J'en sais rien… j'ai juste envie de… d'oublier tout ça, de retrouver ce groupe avec lequel il a l'air de s'entendre si bien.

-C'est normal, ce sont des souvenirs, c'est la nostalgie. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on verra ça demain. Pour le moment je vais voir comment va Larxène, et essayer de raisonner Axel pour qu'il vienne se coucher. Essaye avec Marluxia. par contre… en ce qui concerne Zexion…

-Ouais, on va le laisser se débrouiller.

-Ça t'a plu?

-L'embrasser? Ouais… mais pas autant que je l'aurai imaginé. Je pensais que ce serait beaucoup mieux que ça. Riku lui sourit amicalement, posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien et s'en alla dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Quand il entra il vit la Nymphe assise sur le lit, le visage dans les mains essayant de se calmer… ce qui ne semblait pas être une mince affaire. L'argenté proposa de retirer la bague qu'elle avait au doigt mais elle refusait parce que c'était la dernière chose qui la liait à Marluxia. Mais ce fut le n°XI qui entra dans la chambre et lui retira la bague tout en retirant la sienne. Les deux anneaux disparurent dans sa poche et il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la calmer, même si à présent, ça ne lui servait plus à grand-chose.

Yoake s'en alla à son tour, laissant les deux ex-amoureux ensembles, allant gratter l'amitié dans la chambre du musicien. Quand Riku retourna dans sa chambre après avoir eu la certitude que Marluxia allait bien rester avec Larxène et que tout se passerait bien, il trouva Axel appuyé à la fenêtre, regardant vers l'extérieur. Il aurait fallu qu'il ait une cigarette dans les mains pour finir le tableau mélancolique qu'il représentait. Mais l'argenté doutait que la nicotine lui fasse le moindre effet.

Il alla se placer près de lui, imitant sa posture et regarda dans la même direction puis détourna les yeux pour le voir, perdu dans ses pensées, il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il posa sa main sur son dos, lui faisant signe qu'il était là puis s'en alla dans son lit pour se changer et se faufiler dans les draps, attendant que le roux se décide à le rejoindre. Riku se tourna vers lui, le questionna du regard pour savoir si il allait bien et si il avait envie de parler.

-Pour le moment j'ai plutôt envie de te faire un gros câlin tu permets? Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. L'argenté ne put faire autrement Axel était déjà devant lui, l'embrassant avec passion. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre pour s'endormir enfin, en paix.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà... **

**Vous avez compris? souhaitez moi bonne chance, envoyez moi toute votre energie positive pour samedi. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	15. Le Défi Futile

** Merci. merci... 1000 merci parce que je sais que vous avez pensez à moilol oui on a eu en tout 5 1er prix c'est moins que l'année dernière mais on était moins à se présenter dans l'école. C'est formidable, je pars avec mon groupe de cotemporain à Amiens! En plus comble du comble, pendant qu'on dansait, l'alarme à incendie c'est déclanchée et nous on a continué de danser alors que je jury se barrait mort de peur... enfin bref ça n'arrive qu'à nous! merci encore et comme convenu voilà le chapitre 15**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 15 Le Défit Futile**

Lundi matin, la semaine recommençait et Riku ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée de se lever, sortir de ce cocon chaud qu'étaient devenus les bras d'Axel. La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre lui rappela que ce soir l'entraînement allait commencer. Il regarda la chambre dans l'obscurité ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil qui indiquait 7h30. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se lèvent, sinon ils allaient être en retard. Étrangement le réveil n'avait pas sonné. L'argenté se retourna vers son colocataire qui dormait à point fermé et ne semblait pas avoir envie de se lever.

-Axel, lève toi. Dit il en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant. On va être en retard. Allez bouge toi.

-Riku, c'est pas la peine de se lever si tôt on va aller au cinéma.

-Quoi?

-Les profs veulent nous récompenser pour les bons résultats de la classe.

-Comment ça on va au cinéma? Comment tu sais ça?

-Les profs l'ont dit quand tu t'es enfui sur l'île.

-Et les autres le savent?

-Ouais. On a le temps on part à 9heure. Reviens là…

-Il faut quand même qu'on descende manger. Toi t'en as peut être pas besoin mais moi oui!

-J'ai besoin d'un câlin… dit il en souriant et en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zexion frappa à leur porte et entra juste après pour savoir si ils étaient prêts pour descendre manger et visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Axel était sur Riku, bloquant ses bras par ses poignets d'une seule main et l'embrassait avidement.

-Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais il serait temps de descendre, on ne va pas vous attendre éternellement.

-Il à raison Riku, il faudrait peut être commencer à se bouger tu crois pas?

-Pardon? C'est toi qui voulais pas te lever!

-Peut être. Il sourit et se leva pour attraper son uniforme et se dirige vers la salle de bain où il croisa Marluxia.

Secouant la tête, Riku se leva, attrapa un uniforme propre et repassé dans son armoire et sortit dans le couloir où Larxène discutait avec Demyx, l'argenté s'approcha d'eux pour demander à la blonde comment elle se sentait.

-Bien… enfin, je pense. C'est bizarre parce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des sentiments que j'ai ressentis hier. C'était vraiment… étrange. Et maintenant ça l'est encore plus.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, voyant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Une fois tout le monde réunis, ils descendirent dans la cantine où la rumeur matinale n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante. Yoake, déjà dans le réfectoire semblait captivée par les élèves responsables de ce vacarme.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Zexion, curieux.

-Il semblerait que les autres classes veuillent mettre en place un blocus pour vous empêcher d'aller au cinéma.

-C'est pas vrai? Pourquoi?

-Votre sortie est une sorte de récompense pour vos bons résultats et les classes inférieures et supérieurs voudraient avoir le même traitement. C'est pour ça que Selphie hurle comme une poissonnière depuis ce matin, elle pense que notre classe devrait y aller pour récompenser Sora.

-C'est ridicule! Affirma Larxène. C'est pour leurs résultats qu'ils doivent être choisis, pas parce qu'ils ont Sora dans leur classe.

-Oui. D'autant plus que les autres classes se fichent de récompenser Sora, ce qui les intéressent c'est d'aller au cinéma.

-Ce sont de vrais hypocrites! Quand ça les arrangent Sora est le plus beau et le plus fort, mais quand il ne peut pas les aider, ils s'en foutent pas mal de Sora. C'est vraiment quand ça les arrange. S'indigna Riku.

-Il est une sorte d'obstacle pour les autres classes, tout le monde sait que si ils arrivent à convaincre les profs de faire aller une autre classe au cinéma, ce sera la notre.

Exaspérés par les évènements, ils sortirent de la cantine après avoir mangé et se rendirent à l'internat pour prendre leurs affaires qui ne leur serviraient pas à grand-chose, puis ils redescendirent pour se retrouver devant la salle des profs, bloquée par un barrage d'élèves, les délégués en première ligne pour parlementé avec les adultes afin qu'une classe soit choisie pour aller au Cinéma.

Et après des débats très bruyants, les professeurs choisirent d'emmener, comme par hasard, la classe de Sora.

L'heure suivante, tous les élèves prêts à partir se tenaient devant le grand portail de l'entrée et attendaient les instructions puisque le trajet pour aller au cinéma se ferait à pieds. L'île n'était pas grande, il n'était donc pas indispensable de prendre un bus pour se rendre à la salle de projection. Riku et les Similis se retrouvèrent les derniers, fermant la marche puisque depuis peu Marluxia craignait pour la survie de ses fesses. Les filles de ce lycée étaient décidément de vraies furies.

L'une d'elles avait essayé de lui toucher les fesses alors qu'ils étaient en train de descendre les escaliers de l'entrée. Il était donc préférable qu'il se mette derrière, avec Larxène pour pouvoir discuter. Riku se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même plus pensé à l'entraînement du soir. De toute manière il se serait pas seul et il en profiterait pour réserver les chambres. Alors qu'ils montaient le long de la route, Axel eu une idée, étrange mais brillante.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut une glace à l'eau de mer?

-Et tu vas les prendre où les glaces à l'eau de mer?

-À Twilight Town pardi! Qu'Est-ce que tu crois?

-T'es malade? S'empressa d'ajouter Yoake.

-Allez! On les derniers de la fille, si je saute le muret personne ne me verra, je prends un passage, je vais chercher les glaces et je suis revenu pour le début de la séance.

-Tu n'y vas pas seul, il faut que tu réapparaisses dans les toilettes. Sinon ça va paraître louche.

-Je viens avec toi. S'empressa d'ajouter Riku. Les deux amis se regardèrent et sautèrent le mur pour tomber trois mètres plus bas, ils prirent un passage et se rendirent dans la ville du crépuscule, puis sur la place afin d'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer pour tout le monde.

Les autres élèves ne le remarquèrent pas, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient disparus. Une fois arrivés au cinéma, les profs firent le compte des élèves et ne semblèrent pas choqués de ne pas y trouver Riku. Ce qui semblait leur être totalement égal. Une chance pour eux.

Mais Sora, lui avait bien remarqué que le groupe de Similis comptait un absent et son meilleur ami, il se leva et se rapprocha pour entendre de quoi parlait les autres qui semblaient intrigués par la porte de la salle à en jugé par leurs regards inquiets qu'ils y jetèrent. Il se tourna et s'en alla pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si important pour qu'ils se retournent comme ça. Quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, se fut la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer Riku et Axel, les mains chargées de glaces bleues et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quand les deux colocataires se retrouvèrent face à Sora qui leur bloquaient le passage, ils restèrent un moment devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'Axel sente les glaces fondre, il s'en alla et Riku le suivit pour distribuer les sucreries à leurs amis qui semblaient pris d'un violent fou rire. Marluxia n'arrivait plus à se contrôler devant le récit du roux. De quoi pouvaient ils bien parler? De lui? De la tête qu'il avait fait devant leur entrée? De ce qui c'était passé à Twilight Town? D'autre chose? Il se sentit d'un coup exclu. Une bonne ambiance semblait se dégager de la rangée des Similis ce qui le rendit jaloux.

Jaloux et à la fois heureux. Heureux que Riku ait enfin trouvé un petit bonheur, des amis avec qui il se sent bien, des amis qui le soutiennent et qui malgré tout lui ressemblaient. À ce moment là, il n'avait qu'une envie, aller rejoindre Riku et Axel. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Kairi et Cheen qui discutaient toutes les deux au dessus de sa place vide.

La jalousie qu'il ressentait n'était étrangement pas envers Riku. Il n'était pas jaloux de lui comme il avait pu l'être avant, il était en réalité jaloux d'Axel. Oui. Jaloux de ce rouquin qui s'était approprié son meilleur ami pour lui tout seul. Ils semblaient tellement complices, tellement proches que ça le rendait même triste. Et Roxas aussi.

Lui il n'était pas triste, il était jaloux et en colère, il se sentait trahi par le roux. Les glaces à l'eau de mer c'était leur petit plaisir, leur moment rien qu'à eux deux. Quel besoin avait il de le partager avec Riku? Il n'avait pas le droit.

Alors que la salle s'obscurcie, le brun se rendit à sa place entre Cheen et Kairi. Il se sentit étrangement seul. Tout le monde regardait le film et lui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la tignasse de cheveux rouges qu'il voyait dépasser du fauteuil, légèrement éclairée par la lumière de l'image. Roxas se mit lui aussi à réfléchir. Même si il savait qu'il n'aimait pas Axel, il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi il lui en voulait de l'avoir trahi. La seule personne avec qui ils avaient partagé ce moment c'était avec… Xion… il s'en rappela. Il se rappela de cette jeune fille qui n'était que le reflet d'un reflet, qu'une marionnette à laquelle ils s'étaient terriblement attachés.

En fait non. Ils ne s'étaient pas attachés à elle. Seul Roxas s'était vraiment attaché à elle. Le blond se rappela qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Axel quand il venait en haut de l'horloge avec la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin, mais il ne comprenait que maintenant pourquoi il ne venait pas avec eux. Parce que c'était lui qui l'avait trahi.

Et malgré ça. Malgré son départ et malgré leur « rupture » amicale, Axel lui avait toujours tout pardonné. Il avait fait preuve d'un amour étrange envers lui, d'un amour à la fois amical et un amour à la fois… parental? Il l'avait toujours protégé toujours surveillé et lui il n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait été très souvent blessant avec le n°VIII. Même parfois injustement.

Il ravala sa haine envers lui et se mit à ressentir quelque chose qui le fit pleurer, des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il se rendait compte de la manière avec laquelle il avait traité son ami pendant tout ce temps. Il s'était passé tellement de chose entre eux et lui n'avait fait que tracé un trait net pour railler cette partie de sa vie sans penser à Axel.

Il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, ils n'étaient même plus quittes. Il avait une dette envers Axel. Une dette qu'il allait devoir payer. Mais comment?

Quand le film fut fini, il remercia le réalisateur d'avoir fait un film si triste pour faire passer ses larmes pour un intérêt un peu trop prenant pour le film. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie et là, Sora vit Riku et tous les Similis sortir de grands sourires aux lèvres. Avaient-ils au moins suivi le film? Il semblait que tout comme lui, le film leur était passé au dessus de la tête. C'était quand même écoeurant de les voir rire de cette manière.

Une fois de retour au lycée, ils allèrent manger à la cantine, toujours aussi bruyante et où les regards étaient tournés non pas sur Riku mais sur tous les élèves faisant partie de la classe de Sora et sur lui en particulier. Il n'était pas habitué à être sous de tels regards. Il se sentait tellement mal. En voyant ça, Riku se demanda si il ne fallait pas qu'il intervienne.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça? Il t'a aidé toi quand tu étais à sa place?

-Je sais. Mais c'est ça qui fait la différence entre lui et moi. L'argenté se leva, posa son plateau au quel il n'avait pas touché, trop ballonné à cause de l'entraînement et alla s'approcher de Sora, il passa devant lui, se tourna vers les autres élèves qui le regardèrent avec méchanceté et tous détournèrent le regard face aux yeux de Riku. Il attrapa le bras de son ancien meilleur ami et le tira dans le couloir où il savait que personne ne se trouverait et le colla contre un mur pour lui dire:

-Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens? Hein? Qu'Est-ce que ça te fait? Ça fait mal, pas vrai?

-Riku… il détourna les yeux, honteux d'avoir eu besoin de son aide aussi bêtement.

-J'ai eu mal moi aussi. Voilà ce que je ressens depuis qu'on est rentré, voilà ma vie Sora.

-Je suis désolé! Je te demande pardon. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je sais que tu n'ai pas capable de faire de mal à Kairi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on reste ensemble tous les deux, elle voulait t'éloigner de moi. Elle avait peur Riku.

-Mais peur de quoi Sora? Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais que je te fasse?

-Elle m'a dit… Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire. Lui dire ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés l'autre jour? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il l'aurait suivi si il le lui avait demandé? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire que Kairi avait peur de lui simplement parce qu'il l'aurait choisi lui?

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit, Sora. C'est trop tard maintenant. Tu n'as pas cru en moi, c'est ça qui me faisait le plus mal et j'ai encore mal aujourd'hui. Tu m'as trahi. Tu as rompu notre promesse.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu as commencé à me trahir quand tu as emmené Kairi dans la grotte.

-Mais Riku on était des gamins! Qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien faire?

-Tout, justement. Riku resta surpris. Roxas venait d'apparaître juste à côté de Sora et il baissait la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire l'argenté. C'était votre endroit à tous les deux, vous vous étiez promis de n'y emmener personne et tu l'as trahi. J'ai fait la même chose à Axel. J'ai demandé à Xion de venir avec nous en haut de la tour alors que pour Axel c'était important qu'on ne soit que tous les deux.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Kairi était notre amie à tous les deux.

-Non Sora! Non! C'était ton amie. Je n'ai accepté Kairi que parce que tu me l'as demandé! Parce que c'était important pour toi. Et pour moi, rien n'importait plus que de te voir heureux. Sora hoqueta. Alors Kairi avait raison. Riku l'aimait vraiment. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était lui…

-Kairi le savait. L'atmosphère était plus calme, plutôt mélancolique. Elle savait que tu ne m'aimais pas comme un ami. Elle le savait.

-Et toi tu étais trop con pour t'en rendre compte. J'aurai préféré que tu me demandes de disparaître de ta vie dès le départ plutôt que de m'attacher à toi et souffrir de ton aveuglement. Il se tourna et repartit vers la table de la cantine où les autres attendaient patiemment que l'argenté les rejoigne. Il entra lança un sourire, indiquant que son entrevue s'était bien passée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, toujours aussi dépourvus d'affection. Les autres ne prirent pas le temps de le laisser arriver qu'ils allèrent poser leur plateau et ils se dirigèrent vers l'autre sortie.

Axel lui demanda comment c'était passé leur discussion, voyant que son colocataire semblait en grande forme. Il leur raconta ce qui c'était passé et tous restèrent surpris:

-Alors tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais?

-Pas exactement. Il le sait maintenant, Kairi le lui a dit. Je n'ai fait que lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était peut être pas aussi folle qu'on le dit.

-Cool! Maintenant c'est vraiment la guerre! Chouette! S'empressa d'ajouter Larxène qui allait beaucoup mieux depuis le week-end.

-Ouais. Peut être que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Au moins maintenant tu pourras le regarder toi aussi en lui faisant comprendre qu'il est coupable de quelque chose.

-Je ne suis coupable de rien, moi! Et puis, je ne l'aime plus. Ça m'est égal maintenant.

-Tu dis ça, mais si il revenait en pleurnichant tu ne lui dirais pas non. Le taquina Yoake.

-Certainement pas. C'est hors de question! Moi maintenant je sais ce que je veux!

-Et… Ansem? Est-ce qu'il …

-Oui. L'argenté sembla chagriné de la demande du conspirateur ténébreux. Des fois je le sens très présent mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Il regarda sa main où on ne voyait presque plus rien à part de petites cicatrices blanches.

La suite de la journée fut très ennuyante, comme toujours mais elle semblait encore plus longue qu'à l'habitude puisque pour Riku, l'entraînement allait commencer le soir même vers 18h30. Quand ils furent tous prêts et réunis dans la salle de bain, Yoake ouvrit un passage et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande cours du Colysée de l'Olympe. Une foule de personnes se tenait là, en trop grand nombre pour être déterminé. Est-ce que toutes ces personnes étaient des porteurs de KeyBlades?

-S'il vous plait! Écoutez! Par ici. S'il vous plait! Une vois essayait de passer par dessus le brouhaha mais ne semblait pas y parvenir. Fermez -la! Cette fois la voix fut plus audible et surtout plus menaçante. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la grande porte du Colysée et un homme, enfin, une chose, mi-homme mi-bouc était devant eux en haut d'une colonne à côté de ce qui semblait être Hercules.

Le silence se fit et une fois toute l'attention sur lui, la chose qui devait sûrement être Philoctète, l'entraîneur des héros, prit la parole:

-Bien! Bonjour à tous!

-Bonjour! Toute la foule lui répondit et il sembla furieux!

-Règle n°1, on ne parle pas sans que je n'en donne l'autorisation! En deux mots: Silence! Bien! Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour vous entraîner pour ce maudit tournoi. Certain d'entre vous viennent à peine d'apprendre qu'ils peuvent se servirent d'une arme, d'autres le savaient peut être mais n'ont jamais eu la chance de pratiquer et pour ceux qui ont eu la chance de s'en servir, ça ne sera que de la remise à niveau! Je sais déjà tous de vous, pas besoin de présentation, pas besoin de trop de blabla alors tous ceux qui ne sont pas des porteurs vous pouvez déjà aller en enfer pour les réservations des chambres. Les porteurs et leur Keyblade sont priez de me suivre.

-Par ici! S'écria Hercules. Les deux coéquipiers aussi. Venez tous! La foule se sépara en deux et Larxène et Zexion suvirent Riku et Yoake. Le jeune homme ne vit pas Sora, se qui sembla vraiment étrange. Il y a avait en effet plus beaucoup de monde. Tous les porteurs étaient réunis dans le hall accompagnés de leurs coéquipiers.

-Très bien! Les porteurs venez par ici! Les Keyblades vous venez avec moi et les autres vous suivez Hercules!

Ils suivirent le mouvement pour se retrouver dans la première arène qui était aussi la plus petite. L'atmosphère était agréable, il ne faisait pas trop chaud et malgré le soleil qui commençait à décliner, la brise n'était pas trop froide, juste rafraîchissante.

-D'abord, je vais vous répartir dans différents groupes, certains d'entre vous vont avoir un entraînement plus dur que d'autres pour rattraper le niveau des autres. Ce sera le groupe 1. Le groupe 2 sera composé des quelques personnes qui savent à peut prêt comment ça marche et quant au groupe 3 qui ne compte que trop peu de membre ira avec le groupe2. Les noms que je citerai à présent iront à ma droite et représenteront le groupe 1.

Il commença son énumération et Riku s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas tant de participants. Il ne devaient être qu'une vingtaine et certain comme Sora n'avaient à parement pas prit la peine de venir. Sans surprise Riku se retrouva dans le groupe 2 et l'idée qu'il était sûrement l'un des seuls à faire partie du groupe 3 lui chatouilla l'esprit.

Les deux groupes furent séparés, le premier resta pour s'entraîner avec Phil et les autres s'en allèrent avec Hercules qui avait laissé les coéquipiers partir de leur côté. L'entraînement ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Riku avait imaginé. Ils avaient du courir autour du grand stade olympique juste derrière le Colysée, faire toutes sortes d'exercices d'équilibre et d'autres de tirs pour calculer leur précision. Si eux en étaient réduit à ça, alors le premier groupe n'allait pas faire grand-chose.

La séance dura deux heures, ce qui semblait être trop pour la plupart des membres du groupe de l'argenté. La présence des autres participants au tournoi ne devaient sûrement être qu'une formalité, même si le combat ne serait jamais loyale. Ce tournoi servait uniquement de moyen pour confronter Sora et Riku officiellement. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient les deux grands finalistes du tournoi. Ça semblait évident et sans grande surprise. Certains ignoraient comment faire apparaître leur KeyBlade, d'autres savaient à peine la tenir devant eux.

Pourquoi Sora n'était t'il pas là? Estimait-il être hors de danger? N'avait il pas rouillé depuis le temps? À la fin de la séance, Riku retrouva ses amis qui s'empressèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. Il leur fit signe qu'il voulait rentrer et qu'il leur parlerait plus tard.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, l'argenté s'écria:

-Il se foute de notre gueule, c'est pas possible! La moitié d'entre eux ne sait même pas comment se battre avec une épée en bois, comment peuvent-ils espérer gagner le tournoi? Ce n'est qu'une grosse plaisanterie pour que Sora et moi nous retrouvions en face. Ils savent que c'Est-ce qui arrivera.

-Oui Riku, tu as raison. Argumenta le Roi en apparaissant. C'est ce que nous voulons. Mais toi et Sora n'êtes pas les seuls qui peuvent accéder à la première place.

-Qui d'autre? Ils ne sont pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre!

-Pas tous les participants étaient là. Tu es le seul qui n'en ait pas vraiment besoin et qui y soit allé quand même.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il y aura peut être des surprises? Demanda Larxène. Le Roi acquiesça.

-Votre Majesté en ce qui concerne les Sans cœurs?

-Ne vous en faites pas la situation est entre nos mains. Vos protecteurs se chargent de ça. Occupez vous du tournoi et de vos études. Bien, je dois vous laisser. J'étais juste venu vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite parce que nous ne pourrons plus nous parler jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Il sourit au jeune argenté et s'en alla.

-Je vais prendre ma douche. Déclara l'argenté en laissant les Similis seuls au milieu de la chambre. Yoake fit commander des pizzas, puisqu'il était trop tard pour la cantine. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Riku se sentit fatigué, très lourd, il avait l'impressions d'avoir pris dix kilos d'un coup. Trop fatigué pour prendre une douche, il décida de se laisser couler un bain. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu qu'il prenait un bain. Il attrapa une serviette, fit mousser le savon et se glissa dans l'eau fumante.

De son côté, Axel regardait l'horizon, concentré sur un point sans vraiment le voir, ne pensant pas vraiment à quelque chose de précis. Il se réveilla quand il se rendit compte que Riku était parti depuis un certain temps et qu'il n'entendant plus le moindre bruit. Il alla taper à la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il n'entendit rien. Pas de réponse. Voyant qu'aucun bruit ne venait de la salle, il entra et se rendit compte que l'argenté était dans la baignoire, endormi. Il semblait exténué, et son sommeil avait l'air tellement bon, qu'il le laissa dormir. Il s'assit près de lui, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire pour pouvoir le surveiller pendant qu'il dormait profondément.

Il laissa sa main tomber dans l'eau et fit en sorte qu'elle devienne plus chaude pour que l'argenté ne prenne pas froid. Il resta là, à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille lentement.

-Bien dormi?

-Oui. Dit il en s'étirant. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

-Tu n'as toujours rien dit aux autres.

-De quoi tu parles?

-On sort toujours ensemble?

-Ho. Ça? Pardon. J'y étais pas du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et je sais pas vraiment comment le dire. Ne le prend pas mal surtout.

-Pourquoi je devrais le prendre mal? Demanda-t-il vraiment étonné.

-Parce que tu pourrais penser que si je ne le dis pas aux autres c'est parce que j'ai honte de sortir avec toi… ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

-Tu as honte?

-Non! Et voilà. C'était repartit. Il y avait bien longtemps que Riku n'avait pas eu à expliquer quelque chose à Axel. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et repris: c'est un exemple. Si je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'est tout.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te jugent?

-Est-ce que vous m'avez jugé quand j'ai … couché… avec Marluxia? Voyant qu'Axel répondait non, il continua. Je sais que les autres comprendront. Et puis merde à la fin. J'ai envie de vivre un peu moi aussi. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du plus jeune et Axel s'avança pour l'embrasser.

À ce moment là, l'eau devint plus chaude, et Riku se redressa vite, se jetant dans les bras d'Axel qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne trébuche.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'as fait?

-Rien… dit il, sournoisement. À présent, Riku était collé au roux, son corps trempé et nu était collé au sien. Il se mit à rougir violemment, baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne et voulu attraper la première serviette qui lui tombait sous la main mais Axel l'en empêcha. Il réussit à croiser le regard du porteur de la Keyblade et commença à se déshabiller tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus et Riku commençait à avoir froid.

Axel le poussa vers la baignoire dans laquelle ils se glissèrent tous les deux.

Le roux d'un côté, et Riku de l'autre. Le plus jeune se sentait un peu gêné mais au bout d'un moment il se rapprocha d'Axel pour l'embrasser. Le peu de mousse qui restait dans le bain était le seul rempart entre les yeux de Riku et le corps d'Axel, sur lequel il n'avait pas réussi à poser les yeux depuis le premier jour.

Une odeur de savon commençait à envahir la salle de bain, une odeur qu'il n'avait pas sentie avant. Les bras d'Axel se refermèrent sur lui pour qu'il reste calé contre son corps.

-Dors si tu veux.

-Comment veux tu que je dorme quand tu es là?

-Tu dors bien quand on est dans un lit. Pourquoi pas là?

-Axel! C'est pas pareil.

-Simplement parce qu'on est nu? Ça change tant de choses que ça?

-Laisse tomber. Riku se foutait de tout à présent. Il se retourna pour être face à lui et commença à l'embraser tendrement dans le cou pour continuer sur son torse.

-Est-ce que vous avez fait la même chose avec Marluxia? Quel tact! Alors là, c'était vraiment le tue l'amour par excellence.

-Heu… on peut éviter de parler de ça?

-Pourquoi? Ça te gêne?

-Je regrette ce qui c'est passé avec Marluxia. C'est tout. Il posa son doigt sur sa peau, là où ses lèvres se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt tout en baissant les yeux. L'une des mains du roux l'attrapa par la tête et l'appuya contre son torse.

-Pardon. J'ai été maladroit. J'aurais pas du te dire ça. Je suis désolé.

-Non. C'est rien. L'argenté passa l'un de ses bras derrière le dos de son colocataire et amant et ils restèrent là, sans bouger.

-Tu sais, ce midi, Roxas m'a dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir été méchant avec toi.

-À propos de quoi?

-Par rapport à Xion et vos virées en haut de l'horloge. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il aurait dû garder ça pour vous deux.

-Comment il en est venu à comprendre ça?

-Parce que j'ai reproché à Sora d'avoir emmené Kairi dans la grotte. Roxas a compris. Enfin, je crois.

-Et ben en fait il est pas si stupide que ça le petit. Il sourit et serra Riku contre lui.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Yoake qui semblait inquiète mais quand son regard se posa sur les deux colocataires, elle sortit immédiatement et s'empressa d'ajouter comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous venez manger? Ça va être froid! Elle s'en alla avant même d'avoir entendu une quelconque réponse. Axel et Riku éclatèrent de rire et sortirent pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la chambre des filles.

Pendant tout le repas, Yoake semblait fuir le regard de Riku et surtout celui d'Axel qui n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner en lui jetant des sourires salaces. Une fois les pions passés, ils se retrouvèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour enfin dormir.

Axel s'empressa d'aller dans le lit de Riku, sans même prendre la peine de lui demander si il était d'accord ou non, c'était devenu presque une évidence surtout depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

* * *

Dans une maison assez éloignée du lycée, où Riku venait de se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres, Sora venait de sortir de table sans avoir touché à son repas.

-Sora? Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui Maman, ça va. J'ai pas trop faim.

-Tu es sur mon chéri, sinon je fais venir le médecin.

-Non. Ça va. Il lui sourit, pour la rassurer, jeta le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle et mit ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle puis monta se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois dans celle-ci, il s'approcha de sa commode où se trouvaient toutes les photos de lui et Kairi, prises récemment et les regarda.

Il avait l'air tellement heureux sur ces photos, tellement insouciant. Tellement…. Naïf. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche quand il jeta un coup d'œil bref et fautif vers l'armoire à linge de la pièce. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, et entra dans la douche une fois nu.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder cette armoire, comme si il la surveillait, de peur qu'elle ne s'ouvre et que des sans-cœurs ne s'en échappent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la douche ne prit pas la peine de regarder le meuble et ce fut avec peine qu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'écroula sur son lit, et regarda le plafond pendant un long moment.

Il n'avait même plus envie de penser à ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas envie de penser à Kairi, à Cheen, et au tournoi, encore moins à Riku et aux Similis. Il commençait à avoir sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, il se retourna et se retourna dans son lit sans jamais trouver une position confortable.

Il avait le cœur lourd, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, quelque chose lui compressait le cœur. Il savait que ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Riku et Kairi, mais il se sentait suffisamment mal pour y réfléchir et culpabiliser. Son téléphone sonna, il regarda et vit la photo de Kairi, il le reposa et le laissa sonner. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui envoya un message pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il éteignit son téléphone et se coucha sans pour autant dormir.

Au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée, il se leva, énervé, comme si il allait se jeter sur quelqu'un pour lui arracher les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il ouvrit l'armoire à grande volée pour y sortir violemment toutes les serviettes de bain et se retrouver face à une petite boite. Il la prit, et s'en alla sur son lit sans prendre la peine de ranger les serviettes puis une fois installé, fixa la boite comme si tous les maux du monde se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il voulait la balancer, la briser, mais ça ne résoudrait rien.

Il l'ouvrit finalement et se retrouva face à un Paopou complètement desséché. Il semblait complètement moisit et dégageait une forte odeur de rance. Ce Paopou avait été croqué par deux personnes. Par lui bien sûr et l'autre par… Riku.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà. Merci encore pour votre soutien. de Gros bisous à tous le monde**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	16. La Dispute Faramineuse

**Hello tout le monde, alors les vacances sont bientôt finies... snif. pour vous remonter le moral je vous annonce que notre fantastique performance lors du concrous de danse est disponible sur internet( on dit Merci papa qui a tout filmé) si vous voulez rire... je vous donne le lien sur mon profil... Bref, voilà la suite de La Dernière Fantaisie, dont je vois la fin arriver... et oui je viens de finir la redaction du chapitre 20 et sa sent la fin... mais non je rigol, j'ai bien écrit le chap20 mais je pense qu'il y aura au moins 25 chapitres. **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 16: La Dispute Faramineuse**

_"N'aie pas peur. Tu détiens la plus puissante des armes. Et n'oublie pas…C'est toi qui ouvriras la porte"._ À l'époque cette phrase créait en lui une sorte de fierté, une phrase visant à lui redonner du courage quand il se sentait mal ou qu'il perdait confiance."

Mais maintenant, c'était plutôt une sorte de retour du destin, et c'est l'estomac noué et le cœur lourd que Sora se réveilla. Cette nuit là, plusieurs moment de sa vie repassèrent dans sa tête. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et à retrouver le sommeil, il se retourna et se retourna longuement dans son lit pour enfin s'endormir avec un gros mal de tête.

* * *

La nuit commence à tomber, le soleil se couche à l'horizon et un étrange voile orangé colore les rues de l'île principale. La petite île, elle est encore éclairée par le soleil qui ne fait déjà plus qu'un avec l'océan. L'arbre aux Paopous est là, toujours face à ce phénomène magnifique et trois enfants sont là pour admirer le spectacle:

-Alors le pays de Kairi est quelque part là-bas, hein? Demande l'un d'entre eux, assis sur un arbre à côté d'une jeune fille rousse.

-Possible. Répond le troisième, debout sur le sable, les bras croisés et le regard perdu. On ne le saura jamais en restant ici.

-Riku, tu crois qu'on ira loin sur ce radeau? Questionne l'autre garçon.

-Qui sait. Si c'est nécessaire, on trouvera autre chose.

-Et si tu arrives dans un autre monde, demande la jeune fille avant de rire, qu'Est-ce que tu y feras?

-Hum… et bien, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. En fait…je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi on est sur cette île? S'il existe d'autres mondes pourquoi a-t-on atterri dans celui-ci? Et s'il y a vraiment d'autres mondes alors, le nôtre n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout gigantesque. Donc, on aurait pu tout aussi facilement se retrouver ailleurs. Pas vrai?

-J'en sais rien. S'empressa de répondre le garçon sur l'arbre avant de s'allonger.

-Moi non plus. Reprit l'autre l'air amusé. C'est pour ça qu'on doit en avoir le cœur net. Ajouta-t-il déterminé en se décollant de l'arbre. Restez ici ne changera rien. C'est toujours la même chose. Alors en route.

-Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, n'Est-ce pas? Demande la jeune fille.

-Grâce à toi. Si tu n'étais pas venue, je n'aurais probablement jamais pensé à tout ça. Merci, Kairi. Annonce le dit Riku. Alors que l'autre garçon fait mine de ne pas entendre.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Continue t'elle après avoir rie.

Les deux autres descendent de l'arbre et le troisième les suis vers les barques qui les mèneront vers chez eux.

-Sora! Appelle Riku alors qu'ils sont encore sur le pont.

L'interpellé se retourne et est surpris par une chose jaune qui lui fonce dessus, il tend les bras devant lui et l'attrape.

-T'en voulais un, n'Est-ce pas?

-Un fruit Paopou…

-Si deux personnes en partagent un, leur destinées se fondent. Ils feront toujours partie de la vie de l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Riku continue son chemin vers les barques et dépasse Sora et lui lance: Allez, je sais que tu veux y goûter.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes… Riku rigole alors que Sora reste incrédule devant la proposition de son ami. Après l'avoir jeté, il se met à courir derrière Riku qui lui est parti rapidement vers la jeune fille déjà bien loin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sora arrive sur l'île où il croise Selphie, il se rend directement de l'autre côté de l'île où Kairi et Riku doivent déjà l'attendre. Quand il arrive il se retrouve face à Riku qui regarde se qui semble être un radeau et lance à Sora:

-Notre Radeau n'a toujours pas de nom. Je te propose Hautvent. Et toi? Tu l'appellerais comment?

-Heu… je sais pas… Excalibur!

-Je préfère Hautvent. Reprend l'argenté.

-On fait la course pour se départager?

-Comme d'hab!

-Je fais l'arbitre! Intervient Kairi en apparaissant.

-Si je gagne je suis le capitaine et si tu gagnes…

-Je partage un Paopou avec Kairi… s'empresse d'ajouter le jeune homme. Sora reste muet devant la demande du plus âgé. D'accord? Le vainqueur partagera un Paopou avec Kairi.

-Quoi? Attends…

-Ok. Vous êtes prêts? Demande la jeune fille sans savoir ce que viennent de conclurent les deux garçons.

Alors que les garçons se mettent en place pour faire la course, la jeune fille se place devant eux et leur donne le départ. Riku part devant et laisse Sora derrière lui. Avec un tel départ, il sait déjà qu'il lui sera impossible de le rattraper. Le résultat de la course est déjà trouvé et Riku gagne évidement.

-J'ai gagné! Nous baptiserons notre radeau Hautvent. Le jeune vainqueur se retourne et regarde le radeau alors que Sora vient le voir:

-Ce que j'ai dit? Ha pour le Paopou? C'était une blague. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu jeté celui que je t'ai donné hier?

-Heu… mais… heu…

-Laisse tombé.

Riku s'en va vers le radeau et Kairi pour l'aider à monter la voile. Sora reste là sans comprendre et se rend compte que Riku a le dit Paopou dans la main. Après tout il n'avait pas besoin de gagner une course stupide pour partager un Paopou avec Kairi, si il veut le faire, il n'a qu'à le faire. Le jeune homme s'en va de l'autre côté de l'île. Il faut bien qu'il l'admette, il est jaloux de Riku. Jaloux de sa force, jaloux de son physique et surtout jaloux de l'effet qu'il a sur Kairi. C'est à ce moment là que Sora se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux de Kairi. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il savait que c'était la vérité.

Alors que Sora vient de sortir de la grotte secrète que Riku avait découvert quand ils étaient petits, un sac de champignons que Kairi lui avait demandé de lui rapporter à la main, Riku se faufile discrètement dans le chemin et arrive dans la grande cave face à la porte qui l'intrigue tant. Juste à côté, deux dessins, celui de Sora, assez bien réussit et celui de Kairi, fait visiblement par un garçon. Riku s'en approche et voit une main, partir de la tête de Sora pour donner un Papou à Kairi. À ce moment là, Riku comprend que pour son meilleur ami, cette jeune fille compte plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé… il sort le Paopou qu'il a dans sa poche et le regarde.

Le soir, alors que Sora et Kairi regardent le soleil se coucher sur le pont, la jeune fille commence à parler:

-Tu sais… Riku a changé.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien… Hum…

-Ça va?

-Sora, prenons le radeau et partons…Rien que tous les deux!

-Hein?

-Je plaisante.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prend? C'est toi qui as changé, Kairi.

-Peut être… Tu sais, j'avais un peu peur au début…. Mais là, je suis prête. Peut importe où j'irai et ce que je verrai… je pourrai toujours revenir ici. Pas vrai?

-Oui, évidement!

-Génial. Elle hésite un instant puis continue :Sora, reste comme tu es. Elle se lève alors que le jeune homme ne comprend pas et elle poursuit: j'ai vraiment hâte que l'on parte naviguer. Ce sera génial.

En rentrant chez lui, Sora fait une partie du chemin avec Riku et celui-ci se tourne pour lui donner quelque chose:

-Prend le. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, comme ça, on sera sûr de se retrouver un jour. Riku lui tend un Paopou qui semble déjà mordu.

-C'est toi qui a mangé l'autre partie?

-Bien sûr pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce que tu crois? Il se met à rire et s'en va en direction de sa maison en saluant son meilleur ami.

* * *

-Où est Kairi? Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi.

-La porte… elle s'est ouverte.

-Quoi?

-La porte s'est ouverte, Sora! On peut aller dans le monde extérieur.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes? On doit retrouver Kairi!

-Kairi vient avec nous! Quand on l'aura franchie, on ne pourra peut être plus revenir. On ne reverra peut être plus nos parents. On ne pourra pas faire demi tour. Mais c'est une occasion unique. La peur ne doit pas nous freiner! Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres!

* * *

D'un coup, Sora ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était enfin endormi, mais pendant combien de temps?

-Sora! Réveille toi! Il est l'heure.

Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, une compilation de tout ce qui c'était passé avant. Il s'était sentit tellement bien, sans penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, il n'avait plus mal au cœur comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il voyait Riku. Rien que pour ça, il voulait revenir dans le passer.

De son côté, le jeune homme dormait toujours dans les bras du Simili et ne semblait pas décidé à se lever comme tous les matins par ailleurs. Sauf qu'une envie affolante d'aller aux toilettes surgie de nulle part et le força à se lever. Axel resta dans le lit et puis se retourna pour se lever de lui-même. Quand Riku retourna dans la chambre il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Riku? Est-ce que ça va? Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Wha, pardonne moi, mais toi debout sans broncher… ça me laisse sur le… enfin bref. Il se releva et s'approcha du roux pour l'embrasser et lui dire: Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux. Merci. Il était heureux et savait que c'était grâce à son colocataire.

Pendant ce temps là, Sora faisait son entrée dans le lycée alors que les internes se dirigeaient vers la cantine pour y prendre leur petit déjeuné. Le jeune homme regarda dans la grande salle si il n'y voyait pas son ancien meilleur ami mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait. Il alla donc là où lui et son groupe se retrouvait chaque matin pour que Kairi et les autres le trouvent en arrivant.

Alors qu'il regardait sa montre pour la quatrième fois, il se demanda si il voulait vraiment voir la jeune fille. Elle qui était la source de beaucoup de ses conflits avec Riku, la source de tous leurs problèmes relationnels. Il fallait qu'il l'avoue, il avait plutôt envie d'aller rejoindre les Simili et Riku qui venaient de sortir de l'internat mais il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Kairi était déjà là, en pleine conversation avec Cheen.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, de toute manière tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, hein Sora?

-De quoi vous parlez?

-De l'entraînement, tu n'as aucune raison d'y aller. À quoi ça te servira d'aller te fatiguer pour rien?

-Peut être que je devrais y aller. Riku y va bien lui.

-Ne t'occupes pas de ce qu'il fait. Si il a envie de perdre son temps et son énergie c'est lui que ça regarde.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit si fatigué que ça. Ajouta-t-il en regardant vers la personne en question qui avait un tel sourire aux lèvres et une telle confiance en lui qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards des autres élèves sur lui. Il semblait tellement heureux qu'il ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, à ce monde qui lui voulait du mal et qui cherchait à amoindrir ses forces. Il avait trouvé un rempart face à cette torture psychologique et ce rempart c'était les Similis et plus particulièrement Axel.

Il en avait marre de constater encore et encore la même chose à leur propos alors il détourna la tête vers les deux autres filles qui ne semblaient pas touchées le moins du monde par la santé mentale de Riku. Elles étaient plus absorbées par le serre-tête que portait Selphie et par la nouvelle petite amie de Tidus et lui n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur la conversation des filles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zexion sortit de la cantine et les autres le suivirent. Quand il vit Riku en plein dans une conversation avec Larxène et Demyx, il se décida à aller lui parler, il fallait qu'il lui demande quelque chose.

Il s'avançait vers eux, se précipitant pour ne pas croiser Axel qui était toujours à l'intérieur avec Marluxia.

Il ne prit même la peine de lui demander son avis, il attrapa l'argenté par le bras, le tira dans un couloir et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi Est-ce que c'est comme ça? On a partagé un Paopou pourtant, nos destins devraient être liés.

-Ils peuvent être liés dans la haine tu sais.

-Mais moi je ne te hais pas.

-De toute manière ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mangé l'autre part.

-Qu… Quoi? Mais alors qui c'est?

-À ton avis? À qui tenais-tu tant à cette époque sans même pouvoir te l'avouer? Avec qui es tu allé dans la grotte sans moi? Avec qui as-tu partagé notre secret?

-Mais c'est toi qui me l'a donné!

-J'ai fait croire à Kairi qu'on le partagerait tous les trois, comme ça quoi qu'il arrive, on se retrouverait toujours. Mais tu en avais plus besoin que moi! Alors je te l'ai donné, en te faisant croire que ce n'était que pour nous deux.

-Et pendant tout ce temps j'y ai cru.

-Pendant tout ce temps où tu m'as cherché, tu croyais que tu allais réussir à me retrouver parce qu'on avait partagé ce fruit stupide? N'Est-ce pas?

-Je me disais que c'était impossible que je ne te retrouve pas. Et l'idée qu'on ait partagé ça… je me sentais rassuré. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre?

-Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que quand je suis parti dans les ténèbres, une partie de moi voulais absolument disparaître loin de cette île? Loin de mes parents, loin de toi et d'elle, je savais qu'à partir de ce moment là vous seriez liés et que je pouvais partir tranquillement. Mais tu m'as donné de faux espoirs. Quand tu as commencé à me chercher, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait peut être une chance pour que toi et moi on puisse tout recommencer comme avant. Et quand tu es venu pour Kairi je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je disparaisse pour arrêter de souffrir, que je refasse ma vie, c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu prennes soin d'elle.

-Mais pourquoi mon amitié ne te suffie pas?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'autre chose Sora!

-Et cette autre chose, c'est Axel qui te le donne? Riku ne retint pas sa main et asséna une gifle mémorable au plus jeune.

-Si ça t'emmerde tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à être là pour me le donner toi! Si mon bonheur t'écœure arrête de m'épier.

-Comment tu peux croire que tu es heureux avec lui? Avec ça? Il n'est pas humain! Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'apporte? Tu te fais plus de mal qu'avant.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'avouer que je puisse être heureux avec les Similis?

-Parce que c'est moi qui doit te rendre heureux. C'était mon devoir…

-Oui, c'était. Aujourd'hui d'autres personnes sont là pour prendre la relève, ne t'inquiète pas. L'argenté se retourna et s'en alla vers la sortie du couloir alors que Sora lui attrapa le poignet et se mit à genoux devant lui, en pleurant.

-Ne part pas, pas encore. Reste avec moi.

-La dernière fois je t'ai demander de te ressaisir, maintenant tu te débrouilles. Tu ne pourras pas te racheter avec trois larmes et deux excuses. Il tira sèchement sa main des siennes.

-Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes?

-Mais pourquoi Est-ce que maintenant tu veux tant que je te pardonne? Qu'Est-ce qui a changer?

-Parce que moi aussi je t'aime!

-Tu m'aimes? Riku semblait incrédule.

-Kairi le savait, elle savait que notre amitié ne tarderait pas à se transformer, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a éloignée de toi.

-C'est quand même trop tard, ce n'est pas en me disant ça que je serais plus compréhensif. Tu m'as arracher la dernière part d'humanité qu'il y avait dans mon cœur, maintenant c'est ton tour.

-Venge toi sur moi, regarde moi souffrir si ça peut te faire plaisir, ça ne changera rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi!

-Tes sentiments n'auront qu'un seul effet. Ils te rendront encore plus triste, parce que je ne reviendrais jamais vers toi. C'est terminé. L'amour, l'amitié… c'est loin. Quand cette année sera terminée, j'irais avec les Similis à Twilight Town et on fera notre vie là bas. Tout recommencera pour moi. J'aurai enfin droit à une nouvelle chance!

-Pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas droit?

-Parce que tu n'as rien fait pour la mériter. Cette fois ci, Riku s'en alla alors que Sora fondait en larmes dans le couloir, seul. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était seul sans Kairi et tous les autres. Ils n'étaient pas des amis, seulement des profiteurs qui veulent bien se faire voir et Kairi était la première. Maintenant il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur étouffante dans le cœur, cette sensation de vide autour de lui, comme si il avançait sur une corde raide sans que personne ne puisse le rattraper.

Il fallait qu'il prouve à Riku qu'il était digne d'être son ami et ça il le ferait en gagnant le tournoi. Il sortit du couloir alors qu'il s'était calmer et se dirigea vers Cheen et Kairi et leur lança:

-Que ça vous plaise ou non, ce soir je vais à l'entraînement!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Est-ce que…

-C'est moi qui prend les décisions, c'est encore ma vie et j'ai le choix de la prendre en main, alors je le fais. Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre ce genre de directive. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Le châtain c'était dirigé vers l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient cours pour se retrouver seul le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout et à rien, la sonnerie retentie et un flot d'élèves arriva dans le couloir, dont certains élèves de la classe de Riku et bien entendu les Similis et Yoake qui s'arrêta au niveau de Sora pour rejoindre les élèves de sa classe. L'argenté passa devant lui sans même le voir, ne prêtant aucune attention aux élèves de sa classe, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle où Vexen les attendait.

À la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour aller au Colysée, Riku proposa qu'ils restent là bas pour la soirée puisque le lendemain ils n'avaient pas cours. Tous acceptèrent, même Yoake qui aurait quand même à se lever.

Bien qu'il n'avait effectuer qu'un seul entraînement, Riku avait l'impression d'être un habitué des lieux, il ne se posa pas de questions quant au lieux où il devait se rendre, il n'avait aucune appréhension. Il reconnu quelques visages familiers qu'il avait croisé le jour précédent et les rejoignit. Certains semblaient très impatiens de commencer et d'autres s'échauffait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit qu'un certain nombre de filles participaient au tournoi et parmi le groupe des jeunes filles se trouvait Sora, ce qui n'étonna nullement Riku.

Cette fois ci l'entraînement consistait à faire des combats en un contre un et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Sora et Riku furent pris pour montrer l'exemple.

-Bon, les enfants, vous faites ça à la loyale, pas de règlements de comptes, et pas du coup bas! Pas de KeyBlade pour le moment, juste des épées en bois!

-Comment quand on était petits. C'est trop chou. Rigola Riku en attrapant l'une des épées rangées dans un tonneaux.

-À mon signal, partez!

Il ne s'agissait que d'une démonstration et en aucun cas d'un combat d'entraînement, Riku et Sora étant les seuls à avoir de l'expérience dans le domaine du combat, il était logique qu'ils soient choisis pour montrer l'exemple. Le combat n'avançant pas trop, Phil les stoppa et sépara les autres élèves en deux groupes, un groupe irait avec Hercules et l'autres avec lui pour s'entraîner à faire des enchaînements de bases et quelques coups importants. Sora dans son groupe et Riku dans le sien, semblaient très satisfaits de leur affrontement et n'avaient plus qu'une envie, recommencer.

Le premier exercice parut en théorie simple pour tout le monde mais le semblait beaucoup moins en pratique. Seuls quelque uns réussirent le teste, Riku et Sora en premier. Alors que la soirée avait été ponctuée par des exercices divers et variés, visant à accroître la dextérité des porteurs de KeyBlade, Riku retrouva ses amis dans la grande cour, beaucoup moins fatigué que le soir précédent.

Yoake leur montra le chemin du restaurant qui se trouvait dans un coin assez reculé de la ville de Thèbes. Une fois tout le monde installé, Riku réclama le silence et commença:

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Voilà, depuis quelques jours, Axel et moi… on sort ensemble, je voulais juste vous …

-Mais c'est génial, c'est plus officiel qu'avec Marluxia en tout cas! S'empressa d'ajouter Larxène.

-En ce qui concerna ça aussi… je voudrais qu'on évite d'en parler. Tout le monde éclata de rire et le repas se passa bien, l'argenté raconta son entraînement, et leur fit part de sa petite entrevue du matin avec Sora pour finir le repas dans une bataille de dessers qui ne réjouit pas le propriétaire des lieux.

La soirée se finit tard et la petite balade dans les rues de la ville fit un bien fou à tout le monde. Ils se sentirent tous libres, libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, libre d'aller où bon leur semblait et surtout libre de toutes contraintes.

Riku alla se caller sur un banc alors que Marluxia essayait de noyer Demyx dans une fontaine. Il regarda le ciel éclairé par quelques étoiles.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Zexion.

-Ho… non, rien. Je pensais à Sora.

-Ça fait mal?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Tu pleures…

-Je ne … l'argenté se toucha le visage et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il ajouta: j'ai souvent l'impression que quand je pleurs en pensant à lui, ce sont ses larmes qui coulent.

-Ridicule.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas mal. C'est juste de la mélancolie.

-La mélancolie c'est le bonheur d'être triste(Victor Hugo). J'ai lu ça quelque part…

-Oui on peut dire ça. Pourquoi quand je vais mal, quand j'ai un choix à faire, tu es toujours là pour m'éclairer?

-Je ne sais pas. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment peut être.

-Humph. Peut être.

Alors que les deux coéquipier regardait Marluxia s'évertuer à noyer Demyx, ce qui en l'occurrence voulait bien dire, essayer de noyer un poisson, de l'autre côté de la fontaine, une jeune femme vint s'asseoir tout en regardant l'eau ténébreuse. Quelque chose dans cette femme attira Riku, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressentit quand il était plus petit, comme si il la connaissait déjà. Pourtant il était bien certain de n'avoir jamais croisé de femme avec des cheveux bleus.

Peut être que si en fin de compte, à en jugé la façon dont elle le regardait fixement elle aussi. Il semblait se passer quelque chose dans leur regard. Elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre, Zexion lui demanda si il la connaissait mais Riku ne su quoi dire alors qu'elle était devant lui:

-Tu es bien Riku?

-Oui…

-Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi. Je suis Aqua. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Est-ce que tu participes au tournoi?

-Heu… oui et vous… que faites vous là?

-Moi? Je viens assister en tant que Spectatrice, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêter de courir après la KeyBlade.

-Vous étiez l'un des précédents Maître de la KeyBlade, je me trompe?

-En effet. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis seule. Mes amis ont disparu.

-Disparu?

-En vérité, seulement l'un d'entre eux. L'autre est dans une sorte de sommeil très profond depuis des années. Je pense souvent à eux. Je me demande parfois ce qu'est devenu Terra…

-Terra? Vous le connaissez?

-Oui. C'était l'un des Maîtres de la Keyblade.

-C'est lui qui m'a donné l'opportunité de devenir un porteur à mon tour.

-Alors c'était lui. Je ne crois pas que c'eu été une bonne chose. Si la KeyBlade voulais te choisir, elle n'avait qu'à le faire elle-même.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment apprécié il me semble, Aqua.

-Yoake… la brune s'approcha, surprenant la conversation.

-Si Terra a choisi Riku, c'est parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. J'ai fait un choix, j'ai choisi Riku plutôt que Sora et j'avais mes raisons.

-Tu étais la Keyblade de Terra? Yoake ignora la question de Riku et continua à écouter Aqua.

-Des raisons qui ont fait que par deux fois tu as poussé ceux qui te portaient à rejoindre les ténèbres. Ta soif de pouvoir est trop dangereuse Yoake, n'entraîne pas d'autres personnes dans ta chute.

-Le pouvoir que je propose au porteur de la KeyBlade est simple… si c'est de la puissance qu'ils veulent, c'Est-ce que je compte leur donner. Cheen se contente d'apporter un peu de gaîté et de pureté à son porteur… ce n'est pas en faisant des belles actions que l'on arrive à sauver ceux qu'on aime.

-Mais ce n'est pas non plus en se perdant soi même dans les Ténèbres. Tu l'as condamné alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant!

-Il a fait le choix! C'était son choix! Riku, si tu avais voulu refuser de porter ce pouvoir Est-ce que tu l'aurais dis à Terra?

-Je crois… que j'étais peut être encore trop petit pour comprendre l'enjeu de cet héritage.

-Ne met pas ton choix sur le compte de ton âge, tu étais et tu es encore plus mure que les enfants de ton âge, tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait se produire!

-C'est faux! Quand Sora s'est connecté avec les autres mondes, j'ai été jaloux de lui, parce que malgré le don de Terra, je savais que c'était lui qui me sauverait.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu savais ce qui allait arriver! Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. Je ne suis pas le diable!

-Peut être pas, mais tu te comportes exactement de la même manière, tu pousses les gens à agir de manière très mal en les poussant toujours plus loin pour avoir plus de pouvoir.

-Le plus grand de tout les pouvoir est loin dans les ténèbres! Mais pour avoir un tel pouvoir il ne faut pas avoir peur de braver les dangers! Riku a acquit un grand pouvoir en restant dans les ténèbres, il en est revenu encore plus fort.

-Mais à quel prix? Je suis sûre qu'il a du souffrir comme Terra à souffert pendant tout ce temps!

-Aujourd'hui il est heureux!

-Mais Terra ne l'a jamais été! Il est mort sans même avoir la chance d'apprécier la vie!

-Terra n'est pas mort!

-Quoi? Mais pourtant il a perdu contre Xeahnort. Il n'est jamais revenu.

Yoake baissa la tête, la secoua, et regarda autour d'elle, puis fixa Aqua dans les yeux avant d'annoncer à haute voix:

-Terra… à la fin de son combat contre Xeahnort, il a résister aux ténèbres, il n'a pas succomber comme tu le pensais. Xeahnort à prit possession de son corps mais son esprit est toujours présent… en moi. Dit elle en posant sa main sur son pendentif au tour du cou. Son esprit est resté enfermé dans son armure puis il s'est transféré en moi.

-Alors… il est toujours vivant? Enfin… il peut encore vivre? Est-ce qu'il nous entend?

-Oui. Oui il t'entend… pour le faire revenir, malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment faire. Il faudrait un corps dans lequel son esprit serait transféré.

-Il ne peut pas vivre dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre? Comme Sora et Roxas? Où dans l'un des Similis? Après tout, Xemnas est le Simili de Xeahnort? Demanda Riku.

-Je ne sais pas… peut être. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour une personne viendrait à souhaiter le retour de Terra.

Aqua laissa échapper quelques larmes, elle n'en revenait pas, Terra était là, près d'elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider…

Riku n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvait être une fille manipulatrice qui le poussait à aller dans les ténèbres pour avoir un pouvoir plus grand. Cet avidité du pouvoir était un trait de son caractère qui lui avait échappé. La brune s'en alla et ne fit pas attention aux autres Similis. Elle retourna au lycée alors que les autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps avec Aqua.

L'argenté demanda à Aqua de lui parler de Terra. Elles lui apprit quel genre de personne il était, généreux, courageux, ambitieux, un peu tête en l'air et surtout très combatif. Ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver avec une personne qui avait connu Terra, une personne qui n'était pas Yoake. Quand la jeune femme parla de Ventus, Axel se rapprocha d'elle, il lui posa des questions sur la personne qu'il avait été.

Au bout d'un moment elle sortit une photo de sa poche et la montra au Simili. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait Ventus et il se rendit compte qu'il ressemblait énormément à Roxas. C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué sur la photo du téléphone de Lea.

C'était d'ailleurs affolent, une telle ressemblance était vraiment hallucinante. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de quelque chose comme ça. C'était évident comme le nez au milieux du visage.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Larxène avait pour mission de faire parler la jeune fille qui partageait sa chambre. Elle saurait quoi lui dire…

Pendant ce temps là, le roux contre le mur, attrapa Riku par la taille et respira profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait de son cou avec délectation.

-Tu sens bon…

-Hum… c'est une façon de parler? Demanda-t-il en rigolant. J'ai pas pris de douche en rentrant, je dois sentir la transpiration.

-Non… pas du tout. Et puis il faut plus qu'un entraînement stupide pour te faire transpirer.

-Tu sais quoi? Je me prendrais bien un bain. Tu viens avec moi? Riku sentit le sourire d'Axel s'élargir contre la peau de son cou et ils se levèrent pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant le chemin qui les menaient à la salle d'eau, l'argenté se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Savoir que Terra était encore vivant quelque part était une chose qui lui faisait plaisir, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais si il revenait, il savait qu'il aurait quelqu'un chez qui aller.

Axel entra dans la salle de bain et il trouva Marluxia en train de rentrer dans la baignoire pour aller y rejoindre Larxène qui l'attendait, complètement nue.

Riku fit demi tour et retourna dans la chambre, en faisant semblant d'être choqué. En vérité ce qui le dérangeait le plus était que Larxène soit là, après tout, le corps de Marluxia n'était plus un mystère pour lui.

-Je croyais que tu devais faire parler Yoake toi! Adressa le roux à Larxène.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu crois? C'est déjà fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment le faire revenir, sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Reprit elle en soufflant sur le mousse.

Riku entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain sans vraiment faire attention au fait que Larxène soit complètement nue. Marluxia resta planté au milieu de la salle de bain, croisant les bras et regardant alternativement Axel et Riku.

-Bon vous avez finit? Toi et tes belles paroles sur la pudeur Riku, en attendant, tu te rinces bien, l'œil!

-Marluxia… reprit Riku en laissant ses affaires dans les bras de son colocataire. Ton anatomie n'as plus de secrets pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à me « rincer l'oeil »… sur toi.

-Bon… je vais me coucher…

-Hey! On devait prendre un bain ensemble.

-Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais y a déjà un canard et une fleur de lotus qui se battent en duel!

-Et alors? C'est une raison pour rester sale? On a une douche aussi, tu sais?

-Alors ça… Axel tu nous l'as dévergondé. Marluxia pouffa et attrapa Larxène dans ses bras alors que les deux autres se déshabillaient pour aller prendre leur douche.

Oui, Riku avait changer, il s'était ouvert un peu plus, c'était en partie dût à ce qui c'était passé avec Marluxia. C'était une chose qui n'allait pas arriver de se tôt avec Axel, parce que cette fois se serait quelque chose de réfléchi. Mais maintenant il vivait avec les Similis alors, il fallait qu'il fasse comme eux.

Après la douche, plus tôt chaude, Riku et Axel allèrent se coucher, le roux près du mur et le jeune argenté dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Pour le plus jeune, c'était quelque chose d'étrange pour lui, parce que c'était irréel, ce genre de chose ne pouvaient pas lui arriver à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur, personne ne voudrait de lui, alors se retrouver dans un lit avec une autre personne était totalement incroyable. C'était le bonheur.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà...encore un chapitre. je voulais savoir est ce que vous êtes certain de vouloir un happy end? parce que j'ai une idée fantastique pour un truc super tragique et très fleur bleue... mais si vous voulez pas... tant pis. et puis merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment très plaisir. et puis surtout allez sur mon profil voir la vidéo je vous offre quelque chose en plus... **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	17. Le Dîner Familial

**Hello! sans plus attendre le chapitre 17...**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 17: La Dîner Familial**

Un petit paquet bleu avec un joli ruban jaune tout au tour était posé sur le lit, une couverture pleine d'étoiles sur le couvre-lit, juste à côté d'un autre petit paquet rouge.

La chambre était propre, rangée, les draps propres et une bonne et agréable odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air, frais mais agréable. Une jeune femme était près de la fenêtre, face à la mer, les bras croisés, regardant au loin l'horizon. Il était encore tôt ce matin là et la femme en question, ne cessait de remettre ses cheveux argents en place. Pour elle la journée promettait d'être longue.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais avoir été clair! Pas aujourd'hui!

-S'il te plait! Laisse moi.

-Arrête de te torturer. Depuis le premier jour tu te tortures pour rien…

-Pour rien? Tu as mis mon fils à la porte! Comment Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête d'y penser, je n'ai même pas la possibilité de savoir comment il va. Au moins aujourd'hui, laisse moi y penser comme bon me semble.

-Tu sais quoi? Amuse toi à te faire souffrir.

-C'est mon fils!

-Non, ce n'est plus ton fils! Il n'est plus rien! Ni pour toi ni pour moi!

-Tu ne l'as jamais aimé! C'était quand même une façon bien étrange de te débarrasser de lui. Tu as réussit à me convaincre sur le moment, mais maintenant, il me manque! Je sais que mon fils est incapable de faire ce pourquoi il est accusé!

-Ton fils n'est qu'une mauviette! Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas capable de faire ce genre de choses. Il est trop stupide! Une gifle fendit l'air et alla s'abattre sur la joue de l'homme.

-Ne dit jamais plus des choses comme ça. L'homme quitta la chambre et redescendit dans la salle, attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et alla faire un tour en ville, laissant sa femme dans la chambre de leur enfant.

-Ho Riku… pardonne moi… elle se mit à pleurer tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son fils.

* * *

Le dit fils se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment là. Il regarda autour de lui, tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien, il ne vit rien non plus alors il se recoucha et Axel se réveilla, le tirant dans ses bras pour le sentir plus proche de lui. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils se lèvent, ils avaient rendez vous avec Phil pour l'entraînement particulier qu'avait exigé Maître Eraqus.

-J'ai envie de rester au lit! C'est pas juste! J'ai pas envie! Se plaignit l'argenté.

-J'imagine même pas… il se tourna face au mur laissant le jeune homme se lever seul.

-Hey! Vous êtes invités aussi! Alors tu te bouges!

-Zexion et Larxène sont invités, nous on ne va rien faire de la journée, c'est pas la peine de venir. L'argenté soupira et se redressa sur le lit, s'essayant sur le rebord et regarda par la fenêtre, le rayon faiblard qui transperçait le rideau. Il se leva difficilement, s'étira, fit craquer son dos et regarda le dos musclé d'Axel avec envie. Pourtant il fallait qu'il aille se préparer,malgré tout, le réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il avait quand même encore dix minutes devant lui, il se tourna et embrassa le dos d'Axel en le faisant frissonner. Les muscles de son dos étaient légèrement contractés et le jeune argenté se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il se retourna et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand il fut près, il se rendit dans le couloir, laissant dormir Axel et rejoignit Zexion, Larxène et Yoake. Les deux jeunes filles semblaient fatiguées alors que le jeune scientifique était égal à lui-même, il décocha un sourire à Riku lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre.

Ha… Zexion et son sourire encore plus rare qu'une éclipse totale de soleil. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir, il avait l'air tellement plus sympathique. Dans la cantine, le silence était étrange, tout le monde semblait tellement absent ce matin là qu'ils se demandèrent si il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose. Enfin bref, Riku s'en alla prendre son plateau et son repas. Ils restèrent tous les quatre ensembles avant qu'un jeune garçon ne vienne s'approcher de Zexion pour lui parler.

C'était un élève de leur classe, un garçon assez brillant selon le point de vue de Riku, mais qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, il avait continué à aborder Riku pendant un certain temps après son retour mais malgré tout, ses parents lui avaient interdit de le fréquenter. Si il venait pour parler à Zexion, le garçon réputé pour être plus froid que la glace, c'était pour lui demander quelque chose d'important.

Il était le genre de garçon à ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis alors quand ses parents lui avaient interdit de l'approcher, le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il était un peu dans la même situation que Riku si on regardait bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Marluxia et Demyx arrivèrent dans la cantine accompagnés d'Axel qui dormait encore à moitié. Le blond et sa bonne humeur habituelle allèrent s'asseoir près de Zexion et regarda le garçon qui était venu se mettre près du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Leur conversation semblait passionnée et intéressante au point de faire sourire Zexion par moment, il semblait totalement épanoui, comme les fois où il parlait avec Vexen.

Ce qui semblait le plus drôle était de voir que Demyx était jaloux comme un petit enfant de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt. Il ne l'avait jamais été de toute manière, pour Zexion, il y avait peu de choses qui comptait, peu de choses avait de l'importance à ces yeux et Demyx n'était certainement pas l'une de ses choses.

Peu leur importait, une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, ils montèrent pour finir de se préparer. Dans une heure il leur faudrait être au Colysée de l'Olympe. Axel se décida finalement à les accompagner, seulement pour tenir compagnie à Marluxia et pour l'empêcher de tuer Demyx. Pourtant, le jeune musicien ne semblait pas aussi excité que d'habitude, il était même plongé dans une profonde réflexion, surprenant tout le monde.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, Riku se tourna vers Axel et sachant que Marluxia était dans la salle de bain, il demanda:

-Est-ce que vous avez réessayé de porter vos objets fétiches? Avec vos sentiments?

-Moi non en tout cas, c'est hors de question que je le refasse. S'empressa de commenter Marluxia.

-Pourquoi? Tu l'as déjà mis?

-Ouais… et je ne recommencerai pas de si tôt. Et toi? T'as essayé? Demanda-t-il à Axel.

-Non. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça?

-Je sais pas. Je crois que si j'étais à votre place, je le porterai souvent, juste pour essayer.

-Tu sais, à ce moment ce que l'on ressent ce ne sont que des souvenirs, des sentiments qu'on a éprouvés juste avant de mourir et de devenir des Similis.

-Mais toi tu as choisi de devenir un Simili, tu n'as pas souffert avant, non?

-Si je suis devenu un simili, en sachant parfaitement ce qui m'attendait, ne crois tu pas qu'il y avait une raison à ça?

-Et Ventus? C'était pourtant pour lui que tu étais parti?

-J'avais repris espoir. Mais j'étais vraiment trop stupide pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et que j'étais trop faible pour m'en sortir tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler de ça. Je suis bien comme ça.

-C'est peut être seulement une impression. Seulement parce que tu es un Simili, tu as cette impression d'aller bien…

-Vous êtes prêts? Demanda Zexion en entrant dans la chambre et mettant fin à la conversation des deux jeunes hommes. Ils partirent tous pour le Colysée, Demyx qui était toujours à la ramasse mit un certain temps à réagir et entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Axel et Riku, il hésita un instant, devait il aller voir de quoi il s'agissait? Ou suivait-il les autres sans chercher à comprendre? Il prit finalement une décision.

* * *

De l'autre côté du portail, Riku soupira, imaginant cette journée d'entraînement, plus dure, plus longue et surtout plus fatigante. Ils franchirent la porte sous les deux colosses de l'entrée et trouvèrent Phil devant la porte de l'arène.

-Et bin, c'est pas trop tôt! Vous avez vu l'heure?

-Heu… pardonnez moi, mais il me semble qu'il était prévu que ce soit 9h00...

-Oui, c'est bien ça 9h00. Et quelle heure est il là?

-8h52? Se risqua l'argenté en regardant sa montre.

-C'est ça! Vous avez huit minutes d'avance! Et bien restez pas plantés là, vous allez direct dans l'arène et vous me faites autant de tours de terrain que vous pourrez jusqu'à 9h00! Presto! Hurla le bouc en les envoyant directement de l'autre côté de la porte fermée par une chaîne

Axel et Marluxia allèrent se poser dans les gradins, quand ils se rendirent compte que Demyx n'était pas là. Marluxia voulut aller voir où il était passé mais Axel le devança, sachant pertinemment que l'assassin sublime ferait une scène. Il valait mieux qu'il y aille lui.

Marluxia resta pour regarder l'entraînement et ne se lassa pas de voir Larxène faire des tours de terrain, il fallait dire aussi que voir Zexion faire des efforts était quelque chose de jouissif, lui qu'on avait pour habitude de prendre pour un faignant manipulateur se retrouvait à tourner dans stade. Riku quant à lui, semblait dans son élément. Il était sportif et le voir courir semblait lui redonner de l'énergie au lieu d'en perdre.

Marluxia s'allongea sur les tribunes, le plus loin du centre pour profiter un peu de l'ombre qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la fournaise qu'était ce monde. Alors que son regard se tourna vers les trois sportifs qui semblaient se porter bien, Axel et Demyx revinrent accompagné d'une femme, aux longs cheveux argents,tirés en une queue de cheval, elle resta au niveau de la porte, n'osant pas pénétré dans l'arène. Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être…

-Bon, très bien mes petits lapins, je sais que vous êtes déjà expérimentés et tout ça, mais vous n'avez jamais travaillé en groupe. C'est ça que nous allons travailler tout de suite. Le travail en groupe se résume à deux choses, la confiance, l'écoute et la hiérarchie. Il est impossible de travailler en groupe si on ne fait pas confiance à ses partenaires. Vous avez été choisis parce que vous étiez des personnes de confiance. Alors faites honneur à celui qui vous a choisis! Écoutez le, c'est lui votre chef! Mais pour le moment c'est moi qui donne les ordres! Pendant qu'il expliquait quel allait être le principe de l'exercice impliquant des sans cœurs que le Roi avait mis à disposition après l'histoire d'Agrabha, Riku regarda dans les gradins pour voir ce que faisaient ses trois amis quand il se rendit compte que Marluxia était seul, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver les deux autres quand la voix gracieuse de Phil le rappela à l'ordre:

-Hey! Tu m'écoutes blanc bec? L'esprit d'équipe ça veut pas dire que comme t'es le chef t'es dispensé d'écouter! C'est compris? Pas plus de dix coups reçut, en tout, pas chacun, pas de potions, pas de soins, pas d'élixir, que dalle! Pour le moment pas de magie!

-Comment ça pas de magie? Mais je sais rien faire d'autre moi.

-Et tu croyais que t'allais venir ici pour glander poupée? Demanda-t-il à Larxène. Je vais vous entraîner comme des vrais pros.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser ma Keyblade.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que si je la fais apparaître maintenant, elle va disparaître au milieu d'une vingtaine de personne. Je sais pas si ça va être du plus bel effet.

-Mais vous êtes une belle équipe de bras cassés en fait? Et ben t'en prend une autre. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi? Bon allez, en place et arrête de rêvasser toi! Hurla-t-il à Riku.

Les trois compères se jetèrent dans le combat, Zexion et Larxène qui étaient pourtant habitués à ne pratiquer que la magie se débrouillèrent bien au combat rapproché. L'argenté était bluffé par les efforts que fournissaient ses deux coéquipiers, il était vraiment heureux de les avoir choisis. Avec l'énergie inépuisable de la Nymphe furieuse et l'intelligence et la stratégie du conspirateur ténébreux, tout allait être vraiment plus simple.

Le roux et son compère revinrent avec Marluxia et se mirent à discuter sérieusement, attirant l'attention du plus jeune du groupe. Malgré tout il devait s'entraîner et ne pas baisser sa grade.

Quand il n'y eu plus un seul sans cœurs dans l'arène Phil s'étonna:

-Vous m'avez bousillé tous mes sans cœurs! Mais vous êtes de vrais imbéciles! Je vous ai dit arrivé à cents on arrête! Les trois combattants se regardèrent, sans comprendre où voulait en venir le bouc et haussèrent finalement les épaules. Bon, c'est pas grave. Maintenant que vous avez foutu tout mon programme d'entraînement en l'air, je ne peux plus avancer. Vous restez là, je vais chercher d'autres sans cœurs. Il s'en alla en bougonnant dans sa barbe, laissant les trois jeunes apprentis héros seuls sous le soleil de l'arène.

Ils en profitèrent pour aller voir les trois autres qui n'avaient pas cessé de discuter.

-Alors? De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Larxène en se posant sur les genoux de Marluxia.

-Ho… rien… on voulait savoir si pour ce midi vous vouliez manger ici ou aller manger quelque part en ville.

-Je sais pas si on va avoir le temps d'aller manger en ville. Le mieux c'est que vous alliez nous chercher quelque chose et qu'on mange ici tous ensemble.

-Hey! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là-bas? C'est ici que ça se passe! Allez, bougez vos fesses et aidez moi à ouvrir ce truc. Hurla l'entraîneur des Héros.

-Le devoir nous appelle. Riku se tourna et embrassa furtivement Axel sur la joue avant de retourner s'entraîner.

-On ne va quand même pas lui dire. Chuchota Marluxia.

-Non, c'est pas à nous de le dire.

-Alors on fait quoi?

-On attend. Pour le moment c'est le seul truc qu'on peut faire.

-On peut aussi bien aller en ville leur chercher de quoi manger et discuter de ça avec elle. Ajouta Axel.

-C'est pas bête.

-Pas comme toi. Abruti. S'empressa d'hurler le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Ils sortirent de l'arène, rencontrèrent la jeune femme dans l'entrée et lui proposèrent de venir avec eux pour aller chercher quelque chose pour le repas du Midi. Il était quand même 9h30 du matin. Trouver quelque chose à manger allait certainement prendre du temps. Leur promenade allait sûrement être longue mais très bénéfique à tout le monde. Surtout à Axel.

Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de franchir le portail de l'arène, une voix forte s'éleva:

-Maman! La jeune femme ne se retourna pas et resta pétrifiée. N'osant se tourner vers la voix de son fils qui l'appelait. Maman… soupira-t-il quand il se rendit compte que la femme ne se retournait pas. Avait-elle honte de lui? Ne voulait-elle pas le regarder en face?

-Il a besoin de vous. Maintenant. Lui lança Axel.

-Comment Est-ce que je peux encore le regarder en face après ce que je lui ai dit? Après l'avoir abandonné?

-Il a besoin de savoir que vous regrettez, il faut qu'il sache que vous l'aimez encore! Poursuivit Marluxia. Il a besoin de vous… elle regarda les deux amis de son fils et se tourna vers lui. Le seul rempart à la rencontre de sa mère était la grille de l'arène. Si ça n'avait été de ce tas de ferraille, il lui aurait déjà sauté au cou.

La femme se tourna et se dirigea, tête baissée vers son fils qui l'attendait derrière la grille où l'on pouvait entendre Phil hurler après lui. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire l'entraîneur, si sa mère était là, c'était pour une bonne raison, une raison supérieure à son rôle de porteur de la Keyblade, supérieure à sa querelle avec Sora, supérieure au teste de Maîtrise. Alors pour laisser le jeune homme avec sa mère, Zexion enferma Phil dans une sphère transparente pour lui expliquer la situation que l'entraîneur respecta.

Arrivée à son niveau, elle n'osa toujours pas regarder son fils dans les yeux mais lui avait une folle envie de la voir. Il glissa ses mains entre les barreaux de la grille et attrapa le visage de sa mère pour le porter vers lui. Elle pleurait, comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle avait honte, mais cette fois c'était d'elle qu'elle avait honte, pas de son fils, juste de la mère indigne qu'elle était.

-Maman… ce ne fut qu'un souffle mais il eu l'effet d'un ouragan sur la femme qui malgré la grille attrapa son fils pour le serrer fort contre elle. Zexion laissa sortir Phil de sa sphère et il alla ouvrir la porte pour les laisser se retrouver dans de meilleures circonstances.

La joie qui émanait du cœur de Riku était tellement grande que Zexion réussit à le sentir. Plus aucune rancoeur envers sa mère, plus de haine ni de honte… plus rien, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, comme si Riku venait juste de revenir sur l'île après son absence. L'étreinte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes où la mère savourait la présence de son fils et où celui-ci profitait de la tendresse maternelle.

Les larmes coulèrent en silence, il ne leur fallait aucune parole pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pas de futilité, pas de « pardon » pas de « je suis désolée », rien, juste des étreintes, des caresses, des larmes partagées, des petits souffles très révélateurs.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait plus coupable de rien, tout était pardonné, le simple fait que sa mère se trouvait là, suffisait pour tout lui pardonner.

-Riku… je t'aime mon fils… depuis tellement longtemps il n'avait pas entendu ces mots, avec un sens, un vrai, un sens pour lui et pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas comparer le pouvoir bienfaiteur de ces mots dits par sa mère et les mêmes mots dits par Axel ou Marluxia. Même Sora n'aurait pas réussi à rivaliser, ne serait ce qu'avec ceux d'Axel.

Ils se séparèrent et elle contempla son fils. Elle le trouva changé, plus grand, plus musclé, plus homme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, son fils était devenu un homme, un vrai, tellement proche de son père… et tellement loin à la fois.

-Riku… comme tu es beau… j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tant grandi depuis tout ce temps. En même temps c'est normal… si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi.

-Maman… cette situation aurait été embarrassante si elle n'avait pas été émouvante pour lui, il se fichait de pleurer devant Axel, il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, il avait appris à ne plus accorder d'importance aux regards et aux jugements des autres et il savait que les Similis, si ils avaient pu, auraient été heureux de le voir comme ça.

-Comment es tu arrivée ici?

-Je voulais venir te voir et quand j'ai ouvert la porte de ta chambre, c'Est-ce charment garçon qui m'a ouvert la porte. Dit-elle en désignant Demyx. C'est ton colocataire?

-Heu… non, pas vraiment, c'est mon voisin, mon colocataire, c'est lui. Dit il en désignant Axel. Le roux s'approcha de la mère de Riku et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Axel. Le colocataire de Riku. Il ne se présenta pas autrement. C'était à Riku de lui dire et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui lancer violemment que son fils était gay.

-Je suis heureux pour toi petit, mais vous vous retrouverez ce midi, ok? Demanda Phil en passant entre les jambes des Similis pour aller demander tendrement l'attention du jeune homme.

-Entraîne toi bien. Lui lança-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vous propose de venir avec nous, pour chercher le repas de midi. Ça vous dis, nous pourrons faire connaissance. Proposa Axel.

Sur le chemin, le roux posa beaucoup de questions à la mère de Riku.

-Il a toujours été un peu timide…

-Ouais, si on veut… glissa Marluxia qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Quand il était petit, il ne voulait pas jouer avec les autres. Il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui, vous savez comment sont les enfants. Quand il est devenu ami avec Sora, je me suis dis que tout irait bien, que nos problèmes étaient terminés.

-Ce n'était pas le cas? Pourtant quand Riku parlait de Sora, enfin, d'avant, il disait toujours que si il n'avait pas été là, il serait encore seul aujourd'hui.

-Tout est allé de pire en pire après ça. Il était trop possessif, il ne voulait pas que Sora aille avec d'autres personnes que lui. Il était son seul ami alors il lui interdisait de fréquenter les autres.

-Sora aurait très bien pu partir… pourquoi est il resté?

-Je ne sais pas trop… peut être que Sora voulait apprendre ce que Riku savait qu'il ne savait pas encore. Il le prenait peut être pour un modèle… mais vous, comment vous êtes vous connu? C'est vrai que vous aviez demandé à être dans la même chambre que lui?

-Vous pouvez nous tutoyer vous savez? Commença Axel. En fait… le roux marqua une pose, comment expliquer à une femme, une femme normale, ce qu'il était?

-Nous sommes des Similis.

-Sora nous a parlé d'eux, mais alors vous êtes…

-Laissez moi vous expliquer. Nous sommes des reflets, des corps humains sans sentiments. Nous avons croisé Riku pendant son aventure. Nous étions des opposants… et aujourd'hui que nous sommes revenus, qu'on nous a donné la possibilité de vivre dans un monde normal, nous apprenons à vivre normalement. Comme des humains. Et Riku nous aide.

La femme baissa le regard, elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de tout ce qui se passait. Elle venait d'atterrir dans un nouveau monde, elle discutait avec des « reflets » qui étaient autre fois des méchants et qui aujourd'hui étaient des amis de son fils et elle venait d'apprendre que son fils participait à un tournoi, ou un teste, pour savoir si il méritait ses pouvoirs. Drôle de journée. Mais rien ne pouvait égaler le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant que son fils avait réellement besoin d'elle.

-Je vais vous demander quelque chose de particulier… Est-ce que mon fils à quelqu'un dans sa vie, je veux dire, Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un? La jeune fille dans son équipe est mignonne…

-Heu… les deux garçons se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

-Larxène est ma petite amie. Lança Marluxia, simulant la gène.

-Ho, je suis désolée… elle s'excusa et se tourna vers Axel. Alors? Y a-t-il une jeune fille dont mon fils soit amoureux?

-Elle est bien plate sa copine.

-Ta gueule Marluxia! S'emporta le roux. Heu… je ne sais pas… Axel avait du mal à faire semblant, mentir n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui, il ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui disant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la vie de son fils. Il savait qu'elle ne posait pas la question simplement par curiosité mais pour savoir si son fils était épanoui, parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il avait du souffrir et qu'une présence féminine lui aurait certainement fait du bien pour le réconforter dans les moments difficiles.

-Vous pouvez me le dire…

-Je pense que c'est à lui de vous en parler. Répondit poliment Axel en ouvrant grand les yeux, sachant à quel point il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville, là où ils pourraient trouver de quoi manger pour le midi.

De leur côté, Riku et Larxène faisaient équipent contre Zexion pour trouver les failles du jeune homme afin de trouver comment les combler. Et le processus se répéta jusqu'à ce que tous ce soient retrouverés seul contre les deux autres. Ce n'était pas de la triche, juste de la détermination et puis de toute manière, c'était une idée de Zexion, qu'elle soit exécutée ici ou ailleurs, le résultat serait le même.

Riku ne se sentait pas vraiment épuisé, il se sentait d'ailleurs léger, dans sa tête mais aussi dans son corps, il se sentait vraiment épaulé par ses deux coéquipiers. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'était pas seul, il se savait entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux et la présence de sa mère était un nouvel agitateur pour le jeune homme.

Tout allait de mieux en mieux et la pause de midi arriva plus vite que prévue et fut marquée par l'arrivée de Yoake. La chaleur écrasante fut l'une des raisons qui poussa les combattant à aller prendre une douche. Larxène se dirigea à l'opposé des garçons. Dans le vestiaire, Riku se rendit compte que Zexion était l'un des Similis sur lequel il n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir à son anatomie. Entre lui et Demyx il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements.

Le jour où ils étaient allés à la plage il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce genre de détail et pourtant plus il le regardait et plus il se disait que le corps de Sora devait être très proche du sien… quoi que plus musclé quand même. Il observait attentivement ce corps frêle et fin, pourtant rien à voir avec le corps d'Axel et surtout rien à voir avec celui de Marluxia.

-Est-ce que tu vas dire à ta mère pour toi, Marluxia et Axel?

-Heu… pour Marluxia c'est sûr que je ne vais pas lui dire, mais je vais attendre avant de lui annoncer pour Axel. Pourquoi? Tu me conseilles quoi?

-C'est à toi de voir! Pas à moi, c'est ta mère. Comment tu crois qu'elle va le prendre?

-De quoi? Que je sors avec un garçon? Demanda Riku tout en continuant de se doucher près du conspirateur ténébreux.

-Ouais, mais surtout que tu sors avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas vraiment. Elle sait que nous sommes des Similis? Comment Est-ce qu'elle va le prendre ça? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va s'inquiéter pour toi? Je crois que le sexe d'Axel n'aura peut être plus autant d'importance à ce moment là. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-De toute manière, quoi que je lui dise, elle va s'inquiéter. Je crois que je vais attendre.

-Hum… Merci.

-Merci?

-J'ai remarqué que j'ai changé. En veillant sur toi j'ai appris ce que c'était que de tenir à quelque chose, à un projet, ce que c'était que le travail d'équipe. J'ai plus de facilité à parler avec les autres… Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important. Alors je te dis merci.

-Tu as vraiment étudié les sentiments. C'est incroyable. Bravo. Zexion laissa apparaître un sourire, léger mais tellement sincère que Riku savait parfaitement tout ce qu'il représentait. Si ça n'avait pas été Zexion, il se serait même laissé aller à le prendre dans ses bras mais malgré les efforts, Zexion restait Zexion. Mais celui-ci savait toute l'importance qu'avaient les félicitations de Riku et savait qu'il aurait du être ému. Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires avec des vêtements propres, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans les gradins, pour profiter du soleil.

Demyx était debout, une marche en dessous de Larxène et Marluxia, allongés sur la même marche qu'Axel, Yoake et la mère de Riku. Il expliquait comment était fait le monde d'Atalntica et débattait avec Axel pour savoir quel pays était le plus beau. La jeune femme était émerveillée de découvrir les mondes à travers les descriptions sans émotions du jeune homme.

-De toute manière, même si j'aime pas la neige, rien que pour le Père Noël, Christmas Town est vraiment un monde magique.

-Le Père Noël? Mais voyons, le père Noël n'existe pas. S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme.

-Et si Maman, il existe. Il te donne le bonjour d'ailleurs. Rigola Riku en s'essayant près de Yoake. Pendant un instant un petit blanc s'installa, Riku ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à sa mère et celle-ci ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait dire à son fils.

-Je crois que je vais y aller et vous laisser. Se dit elle au bout d'un moment, ton père doit être inquiet.

-Comment il va lui? Demanda Riku sans vraiment attacher une quelconque importance à la réponse.

-Il est égal à lui-même. Elle se leva et s'en alla vers la sortie.

-Pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous?

-Je ne vais pas te déranger pendant que tu es avec tes amis.

-Vous êtes la bienvenue. S'engagea Demyx. Ça nous fait plaisir que vous soyez là parce qu'on voit Riku heureux.

-Comment vous le savez qu'il est heureux? Demanda-t-elle vraiment intriguée.

-Depuis qu'on est ici, Riku nous a appris les nuances entre certains sentiments, entre la joie et le bonheur entre la colère et la haine. Et là, on peut voir vraiment ce qu'il ne nous avait pas montré jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à nous montrer clairement. C'est l'un des rares sentiments qu'il n'a pas su nous illustrer. Continua Demyx.

La jeune femme, se sentit fière de son fils. Elle se rassit près des amis de son fils, le cœur au bord des lèves tellement la fierté l'étouffait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son jeune fils qu'elle enserra dans ses bras et lui adressa tout son amour. Au bout d'une heure, Phil arriva et demanda aux participants de le rejoindre dans l'arène.

En se levant, Riku posa sa main sur celle d'Axel et se leva pour aller rejoindre Larxène et Zexion. Phil fut encore plus exigent l'après midi, il ne laissa rien passer. Yoake qui s'était joint au groupe redonna toute sa force et sa confiance à Riku. Les exercices étaient plus longs, plus intenses et plus difficiles.

La chaleur était accablante et l'argenté commençait à perdre son énergie et finalement à 16h15, quand le soleil se mit à brûler la peau, l'entraîneur des héros laissa tous ce beau monde rentrer chez eux avec la mère de Riku.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, tout le monde se sépara et la mère de Riku se retourna vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras, malgré la transpiration, elle le serra fort contre son cœur et lui proposa de venir dîner à la maison avec ses amis le soir même.

Au moment où elle annonça la nouvelle, Riku ne se rendit pas bien compte, rentrer chez lui? Dans sa maison? Là où il avait sa chambre? Son intimité? Son enfance et ses souvenirs?

Il serra sa mère tellement fort contre son cœur qu'il se mit à pleurer de joie tellement il était submergé par la vague de bonheur qui inondait son cœur. Pourtant il y avait une chose qui le chagrinait. L'avis de son père. Son père ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé ou du moins, jamais encourager. Jamais soutenu mais toujours rabaissé.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait en partie mis à la porte. Et retourner chez lui, là où il savait que son père l'attendrait ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça malgré tout. Voyant le regard inquiet de son fils, elle le rassura, son père serait calme et disposé à l'accueillir. Il avait sa parole d'honneur. Alors tous allèrent se préparer et Axel resta avec Riku dans la salle de bain pendant que celui-ci prenait son bain pour se détendre.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre? L'eau est merveilleusement bonne.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Allez s'te plait. Depuis ce matin j'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser et jusqu'à ce soir je ne pourrais plus…. S'il te plait. Axel. Le supplia le jeune homme et le roux céda face à la mine de chat écrasé de Riku. Il se dévêtit et le rejoignit dans la baignoire dans laquelle ils restèrent un certain temps pour s'embrasser, se caresser et se découvrir. Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent pour s'habiller et se préparer pour le dîner qui aurait lieux chez Riku à 19h30.

L'argenté n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que son père serait probablement là, même certainement là et que la rencontre entre eux allait sûrement mal se passer. Que dirait il après avoir vu les Similis? Marluxia aurait droit à tous les surnoms dégradants synonymes d'homosexuel ou au mieux de marginal, tout comme Axel. Zexion serait sans doute le seul à pouvoir le remettre à sa place, mais le jeune homme était beaucoup trop polit désormais pour faire ce genre de chose, mais pas Larxène.

Demyx en revanche serait le seul à qui le père de Riku ne ferait pas de remarque cinglante à propos de son physique ou de ses attitudes.

19h00 tous étaient prêts à partir en direction de la maison de Riku pour manger. Le chemin lui paru étrange, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le prenait mais qu'il l'avait déjà vu en rêve. Tout lui semblait si peut réaliste qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé.

Sa maison était au bord de l'eau, d'un côté il y avait une grande pelouse, par laquelle on accédait à l'entrée de la maison et de l'autre côté, la mer dansait. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété et Riku frappa à la porte.

-Est-ce que quand tu veux rentrer dans ta chambre d'internat tu frappes à la porte? Demanda sa mère de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Marluxia rit et poussa Riku dans sa propre maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur tout lui semblait vraiment irréaliste. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était au même endroit, rien n'avait bougé. Les odeurs de la maison étaient les mêmes et Riku eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté la maison familiale.

-Riku, prend les vestes de tes amis et monte les dans ta chambre, fait leur visiter pendant que je finis de mettre la table.

En effet rien avait changé.

Si, quelque chose avait changer dans la cage d'escalier, les photos de familles n'étaient plus à leur place habituelle et Riku soupçonna son père d'y être pour quelque chose.

Il expliqua le plan de la maison aux Similis qui redescendirent dans le salon pour aider la mère de Riku dans ses tâches ménagères, laissant Riku et Axel seuls dans la chambre du plus jeune. Il redécouvrait sa chambre et il remarqua deux petits paquets sur son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de les ouvrir, il les attrapa et les enferma dans un tiroir pendant qu'Axel avait le dos tourné.

Il s'en alla vers son amant et l'attrapa à la taille. La rafale de flammes dansantes ne bougea pas, laissant Riku profiter de ce lieux et de ce moment avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, Axel se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour l'embrasser tendrement la seconde suivante. Il poussa Riku vers son lit et l'y allongea délicatement avant de se retrouver au dessus de lui pour le dominer de tout son corps.

D'un coup, un bruit de porte que l'on claque violemment se fit entendre et raisonna dans toute la maison.

-Mon père est rentré. Lâcha Riku, certain que son père avait du rentrer et voir Marluxia, une pile d'assiettes propres dans les mains se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. C'est à ce moment là que depuis 7 mois, Riku entendit la voix mélodieuse de son père:

-Riku!

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

** Voilà voilà... la douce et gracieuse voix du père de Riku qui raisonne dans la maison... que va t'il se passer? **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	18. Le Digne Fils

**Hello! un jour re retard pardon... **

**Juste un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et gros bisou à Hinata-lou pour ces commentaires qui me font un grand plaisir chaque semaine**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 18: Le Digne Fils**

_-Riku! S'écrit une voix menaçante au loin. Rentre immédiatement à la maison!_

_Le petit garçon qui entend son nom se tourne vers la voix et baisse les yeux, triste. Que Va-t-il lui arriver cette fois-ci? Arrivé devant le portail de sa maison, Riku, âgé d'un peu plus qu'une dizaine d'année regarde son père qui, l'air fâché le regarde de toute sa hauteur._

_-Alors? Je croyais avoir été clair! Tu ne restes pas chez Sora ce soir!_

_-Mais maman à dit…_

_-Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'a dit ta mère, quand je te dis de rentrer après l'école, tu rentres après l'école. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?_

_-Oui papa. Répondit prudemment le garçon à son père! Maintenant tu rentes à la maison, tu fais tes devoirs et je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée! Est-ce que c'est clair!_

_-Oui papa. Riku entra alors dans la maison, sans relever une seule fois le regard vers son père, et monte dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il s'enferme dans celle-ci, il va dans sa salle de bain et laisse couler l'eau de la douche. Il se met en boule près de son lit et attend, il entend des pas dans l'escalier et reconnaît le pas prudent de sa mère._

_-Riku mon ange, Est-ce que ça va?_

_-Oui, je prend une douche._

_-Tu descends dîner dans vingt minutes. D'accord?_

_-Oui maman. Alors qu'il l'entend redescendre, il se met en boule, replie sa tête contre ses genoux et commence à pleurer. Sans s'arrêter, pendant près de dix minutes. Puis finalement, plein de rage, il se lève et va dans la douche, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements et commence à jurer. Il sait que c'est mal de se sentir comme ça, il devrait être plus calme, mais après tout, son père essayait de l'éloigner de Sora, son seul ami. Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre hausser la voix contre lui, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne se mette à lui hurler dessus et ça, il commençait vraiment à en avoir plein le dos._

_Il fallait qu'il parte de chez lui, il le fallait vraiment, c'était impératif. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, il fallait qu'il parte de chez lui, de ce monde! Sora avait parler d'un radeau. Dès demain ils s'y attelleraient, même si pour cela il devait emmener Kairi avec eux. Il valait mieux vivre avec Kairi et risquer de perdre sa toute puissance sur Sora plus tôt que de rester avec son père. Autant de méchanceté gratuite, sans raison valable… ça commençait à faire beaucoup._

* * *

-Riku!

Le jeune homme regarda Axel qui était toujours au dessus de lui, l'air extrêmement inquiet. Il repoussa Axel sans ménagement en entendant son père monter les escaliers.

Le roux alla se placer près de la fenêtre et Riku alla ouvrir la porte en sachant parfaitement que son père serait derrière. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte était grand, avait les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Le regard que lui lança ce dernier fut si meurtrier qu'Axel se rapprocha de son colocataire pour le protéger au cas où ça commencerait à déraper. La tension qui était présente entre les yeux de ce père et ceux de son fils était quasiment palpable et sembla durer une éternité alors que l'échange venait à peine de commencer.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Maman m'a inviter avec mes amis.

-Tes amis? Demanda-t-il amusé à l'extrême. Des amis? Je me disais aussi, tant de travestis dans le même lieu ce ne pouvait être que tes amis.

-Marluxia ne va pas apprécier. Commenta Axel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Riku.

-Moi je te demande de quitter ma maison! Non, je ne te le demande pas, tu dégages, je t'ai interdit de revenir ici alors tu dégages d'ici.

-Tu me crois si faible?

-Je sais que tu es faible, tu l'as toujours été! En fait, tu es comme moi Riku!

-Papa!

-Sort d'ici!

-Non!

-Tu dégages de gré ou de force!

-Je resterai ici! Tant que tu ne me donneras pas de raison valable pour m'en aller, je ne partirais pas! L'homme s'approcha de son fils et l'attrapa par le col de son haut mais Axel s'interposa pour l'empêcher de poser la main sur son fils. En entendant les cris de l'homme, la mère de Riku monta dans les escaliers et resta à la porte quand elle se rendit compte qu'Axel avait attrapé le bras de son mari pour l'éloigner de son fils. Il regarda le roux avec un air complètement ahuri, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet était tellement forte qu'il ne l'imaginait pas venir de lui.

-Nous avons été invité par Madame, elle est chez elle, elle a le droit autant que vous d'inviter qui elle veut. Il continua à maintenir le poignet de l'homme mais quand il vit qu'il était consentant à changer d'avis, il lui tordit le poignet avant de le lâcher violement, accompagné d'un petit sourire narquois.

Le père de Riku regarda Axel d'un œil mauvais et passa devant sa femme en la regardant méchamment, elle se tourna vers Axel et son fils.

-Ça va? Demanda Axel au jeune argenté.

Il ne répondit pas, il était encore absorbé par ce qui venait de se passer et resta pétrifié.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son fils et posa sa main sur sa tête pour le rassurer.

-Ça va aller. Reprit Axel pour réconforter sa mère. Je m'en occupe. On descend dans deux minutes. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Prend bien soin de mon fils. Lui sourit elle avant de redescendre dans les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent et virent le père de Riku, trôner au bout de la table, sa mère à l'autre bout. Marluxia se trouvait à la droite de son père et Zexion à sa gauche, Larxène près de son amant et Demy côté d'elle. Yoake était de l'autre côté de la table, près de Zexion et une place vide que prit Riku, Axel n'eu pas le choix et alla se placer près de son colocataire.

Un long silence meublait alors que la maîtresse de maison servait tout le monde. L'homme au bout de la table cherchait à éviter Axel du regard tout en le surveillant quand même. La force qu'avait eu ce type était incroyable, surtout venant d'un gringalet comme lui il n'osait imaginer ce que lui réservaient les autres.

Une fois toutes les assiettes pleines, la dégustation commença et elle resta elle aussi silencieuse. Sauf:

-C'est vraiment excellent. Félicita Demyx.

-Oui. Tout est parfait, de la cuisson à la décoration. S'enquit Zexion.

-C'est excellent Maman.

-Ho merci les enfants. Se réjouit t'elle. C'est vrai? Ça vous plais? Elle était vraiment étonnée de recevoir des commentaires sur sa cuisine, elle qui en général se retrouvait face à son mari qui ne décrochait pas un mot… autant d'enthousiasme d'un coup… elle n'en revenait pas.

-Ce ne sont que des pâtes à la Carbonara. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Commenta l'homme au bout de la table.

-Je trouve au contraire qu'il est très difficile de faire d'un plat aussi simple un mets si délicieux. C'est là tout l'art de la gastronomie moderne, sublimer les plats de tous les jours. Ajouta Marluxia.

-Et qu'y connais tu en gastronomie?

-Ho, hélas pas grand-chose. Seulement ce que disent les livres.

-Pas de jugement propre… donc aucune personnalité… lâcha-t-il en attrapant sa coupe de vin rouge.

-Au contraire, c'est dans les livres que l'on se forge sa personnalité, en en lisant plusieurs et en les comparant, en cherchant celui avec lequel on est le plus d'accord. Si on ne lit qu'un seul livre, il sera difficile de savoir qu'il y a d'autres idées ailleurs. Il faut toujours voir plus loin que ce que l'on voit et ce que l'on sait. Voilà en quoi la curiosité est une grande qualité intellectuelle. Et c'est valable pour tout, pour les livres, comme pour l'éducation. Poursuivit Zexion alors que le père de Riku venait de stopper son mouvement.

Il reposa son verre, s'essuya la bouche et regarda le conspirateur:

-Serais tu en train de me juger?

-Vous juger? Je suis bien incapable de faire ce genre de chose….

-Ne viens tu pas à l'instant de dire que mes méthodes d'éducation étaient mauvaises?

-J'ai dis ça moi? Demanda Zexion, feignant l'étonnement. Si c'est le cas je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir offensé…l'homme se détendit. Cela étant, à en juger votre réaction, si ça avait été le cas, vous auriez très mal réagit. Auriez vous quelque chose à vous reprocher?

-J'élève mes enfants comme bon me semble.

-Non! Vous élevez votre fils comme on vous a élevés. Vous n'avez connu que le malheur et vous voulez vous venger sur votre fils!

-Je ne tolèrerais pas un tel affront à ma table!

-Un affront? N'Est-ce pas un affront pour une personne qui possède un cœur de faire preuve d'autant d'inhumanité?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zexion. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il explosait comme ça. Le garçon le plus clame du monde en colère c'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Oui, c'est vrai Zexion avait changé…

-C'est toi qui vient parler d'inhumanité alors que tu n'as même pas de cœur? Reprit le père de Riku.

-Je n'ai peut être pas de cœur mais je me comporte comme si j'en avait un. Je sais ce que c'est la pitié! Et vous savez quoi? Vous me faites pitié. Vous me faites même honte!

-Je ne te donne pas le droit de me juger! Qui es tu pour te permettre de me parler comme ça? Hein?

Zexion se tu, il ne fallait pas qu'il continu à moins de vouloir gâcher la soirée et la tension présente ne devait sûrement pas plaire à Riku. Quoi que, en le regardant bien, le conspirateur pouvait voir de l'admiration dans les yeux du jeune homme.

L'argenté n'avait pas eu beaucoup son mot à dire par le passé et de voir son père se faire rabaisser ainsi par un « vulgaire » Simili semblait vraiment lui plaire.

-Je peux te poser une question? Une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tellement longtemps. Demanda Riku. Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? L'homme au bout de la table regarda son fils, droit dans les yeux et ne parla pas.

-Donne moi un raison, une bonne raison pour avoir subit pendant tant de temps tes hurlements et tes critiques incessantes. Explique moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Riku se surprit lui-même de sa propre audace, après tout, ses amis se permettaient bien de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur lui, qu'Est-ce qui l'en empêchait lui?

-Et bien, vois tu. Je n'ais pas de réponse qui puisse te satisfaire.

-Vraiment? Alors c'est vraiment et simplement de l'acharnement? Mais qu'Est-ce qui fait quand même, que chez moi, il y ait quelque chose de si détestable.

-Parce que tu vois Riku? Tu es loin d'être l'enfant parfait dont je rêvais.

-Tiens, c'est la même réflexion que je me fait souvent à ton propos.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas… tu es parfait… tu es plus loin encore que la perfection et tu vois ça, ça me dégoûte! Parce que je t'ai toujours mis au dessus de tout. Je voulais un enfant qui me ressemble et en fait… tu m'as surpassé. Tu as comblé tous mes désirs et sans mon aide! Tu as grandit trop vite, sans que je ne puisse le voir. Je n'étais pas là, la première fois que tu as marché, je n'étais pas là la première fois où tu as parlé, je n'étais pas là quand tu es rentré à l'école et tous ces moments de ta vie que j'ai loupé… je n'ai fait qu'assisté, impuissant à ta croissance. Tu as su tout faire par toi-même, alors que c'était à moi de t'apprendre ces choses là… et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. En fait, je me suis déçu moi-même dans mon rôle de père, parce que comme il l'a dit, lui là, je te traite comme j'ai été traité… je suis en train de me comporter comme mon père… c'est pour ça que je suis faible… Et pas toi… tu n'es pas faible Riku.

Le temps se figea. Personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Alors là… dans le genre retournement de situation, il y allait fort.

-Papa…

-Tu as tous les droit de me détester. Quel genre de père ferait souffrir son fils parce qu'il en est jaloux?

L'argenté se leva, sans cligner des yeux, sans jamais perdre son père du regard et il s'avança vers lui sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il prit la main de son père et la porta entre les siennes, il se mit à genoux devant lui:

-Pardon. Une larme coula. Je te demande pardon… de t'avoir si mal juger pendant tout ce temps. Pardon pardon …. Et il se mit à pleurer sur les genoux de son père qui leva le regard, surpris sur son fils.

-Non… c'est moi qui doit te demander pardon. D'avoir été un mauvais père. Il posa son autre main sur le crâne de son fils pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux afin de les caresser comme quand il était enfant. Tu n'es pas faible Riku, tu es ma plus grande fierté. Malgré tes choix, malgré tes erreurs… je suis fière de toi. Et jamais je n'ai cru que tu puisses être coupable. Allez! Debout mon garçon, ce n'est pas une tenue à avoir en présence d'invités. Invités à qui je fais mes excuses. Je vous ai tous très mal jugés. Vous êtes des personnes franches et honnêtes. C'est vous qui avez fait de mon fils ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et je vous dit merci. Et continuez de veiller sur lui. Bon appétit.

-Au fait. Demanda Larxène alors que Riku regagnait sa place. Comment savez-vous que nous sommes des Simili?

-A vrai dire, j'ai mon mot à dire lors du teste de Maîtrise.

-Comment ça. Demanda Yoake, prise au dépourvue et détrônée de son habituel statut de madame je sais tout sur tout le monde.

-Le Roi m'a demandé de m'occuper des différents thèmes des matchs…

-Mais pourquoi toi? Demanda Riku. Que les larmes avaient quitté.

-Je lui doit un Service. Il a veillé sur toi maintenant je lui rend l'ascenseur.

-Alors tu sais en quoi vont consister les épreuves? Demanda l'argenté.

-Oui. Un sourire que Riku connaissait bien se dessina sur les lèvres de son père, un sourire qu'il connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il avait le même. Alors Larxène et Zexion? Les deux concernés levèrent la tête et un air de contentement se lu sur le visage de l'homme au bout de la table. Je vous fait confiance, épaulés bien mon fils! Les Similis hochèrent la tête pour rassurer le père et il se tourna vers son fils à l'autre bout de la table pour lui sourire. Il leva son verre dans sa direction et trinqua en son honneur.

Après le repas, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour boire un dernier verre. Larxène sur les genoux de Marluxia, Zexion et Demyx sur le canapé sur lequel la mère de l'argenté avait prit place sur l'un des accoudoirs et le dernier fauteuil était occupé par l'homme de la maison. Yoake restait debout, près de Marluxia et Axel et Riku prirent place par terre alors que tout le monde racontait sa petite histoire. Les éclats de rires durèrent jusqu'à près de 22h30 quand la jeune femme se rappela que le lendemain il y avait « école » pour les « enfants ».

Ce fut quand ils se furent tous levés qu'elle proposa à Riku de rester dormir ici. Le jeune homme regarda sa mère, inquiet puis se tourna vers les autres qui sourirent, heureux de la proposition.

-Heu… en fait… je… Il se tourna vers Axel qui avait déjà comprit où était le problème. Je… j'ai un peu honte de le dire… mais… je peux pas dormir seul…

-Ha? Et comment fais-tu?

-Et bien, comme Axel est mon colocataire…

-Ha mais si c'est pour qu'Axel reste dormir, il n'y a pas de problème… tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer des excuses… sourit naïvement la jeune femme en rendant leurs affaires aux autres Similis qui étaient déjà dans l'entrée.

-Ce ne sont pas des excuses, je fais des cauchemars violents la nuit et…

-Oui, Axel peut rester dormir. Lâcha son père, exaspéré. Plus gêné qu'autre chose, Riku dit au revoir aux autres avant de monter dans sa chambre avec son colocataire. Jamais de la vie, Riku aurait imaginé pouvoir dormir dans son lit avec Axel. Mais alors là… d'où venait ce soudain engouement de la part de ses parents? Surtout qu'ils étaient certainement loin d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait entre leur fils et ce type.

Une fois à l'étage, Riku préféra prendre sa douche séparé du roux, imaginant que sa mère ait gardé les mêmes mauvaises habitudes: entrer dans la chambre pendant que lui était dans la salle de bain, la situation serait plus embarrassante aujourd'hui. Ne trouver aucun des garçons dans la chambre serait suspect…

Alors le roux resta là, à regarder l'océan qu'il voyait assez mal de la fenêtre de l'internat. Il se sentit apaisé. Étrange. Comme une lointain souvenir et un arrière goût de Twilight Town et de Roxas lui chatouillait les sens. Il fallait s'y attendre, la mère de Riku entra et s'approcha du jeune homme pour parler avec lui. La proximité entre lui et son fils ne la surprenait aucunement et elle trouva ça même réconfortant, il semblait sensible et à l'écoute, elle mettait ça sur le compte de l'absence de cœur et de la curiosité mais elle décelait en lui un profonde envie de plaire… une envie de plaire aux autres.

Quand le plus jeune sortit de la salle de bain, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette et il vit sa mère discuter avec son colocataire et vu les éclats de rires leur sujet ne devait pas être triste.

-De quoi vous parlez?

-De toi. Répondit Axel.

-Ha? Et qu'Est-ce qui te fait tant marrer?

-Que tu aies dormi jusqu'à l'âge de 10ans avec une peluche. Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas, t'en as encore besoin aujourd'hui!

-Axel… je t'en…

-Pas de Gros Mots jeune homme! Et puis il n'y a pas de honte à dormir avec une peluche. C'est quoi? Une ours? Un chat? Un âne? Un Lapin?

-Un porc-épic! Lâcha-t-il narquois.

-Drôle de peluche.

-Elle prend surtout beaucoup de place dans mon lit. Bon, bonne nuit maman. Reprit il avant que celle-ci ne l'embrasse sur le front et accorde un signe de la main au roux.

-Ho toi je vais te tuer! Hurla Riku quand sa mère eue fermée la porte! Axel s'en alla dans la salle de bain et Riku se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il regarda le plafond auquel étaient encore collées de nombreuses étoiles fluorescentes, il ferma les yeux et attendit, bercé par le bruit des vagues qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il était tellement bien qu'il s'arrêta même de réfléchir se demandant si il ne s'était pas endormi. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à somnoler dans sa transe interminable quand il sentit l'atmosphère s'assombrir. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans le noir total et se redressa pour voir où se trouvait son colocataire.

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres et le souffle chaud du roux effleura son visage. Il le posa légèrement en arrière pour le remettre sur le dos et il sentit les mains chaudes et humide d'Axel sur ses épaules.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut absorbé par le regard du roux, timidement éclairé par les rayons de lumières qui filtraient par la fenêtre, il n'avait pas vu ce regard dans les yeux d'Axel depuis la fois où ils étaient restés tous les deux dans la grotte. Ce regard si intense, si profond et tellement aguicheur. Comme si il cherchait à le tenter… mais à la différence de la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre et puis surtout, il était prêt.

Le roux se posa à califourchon sur lui et commença à le caresser sensuellement, il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et Riku l'enserra pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner. Alors Axel se laissa glisser sur le corps de son amant et avec ses mains caressa ses hanches. Au bout de quelques minutes, Axel se redressa et embrassa l'argenté avec passion et tendresse à la fois.

Et il avait beau dire, Axel embrassait bien, mais ça n'avait quand même rien à voir avec Marluxia… ça lui arrachait le cœur de penser ça, il aimait Axel mais Marluxia était vraiment un expert! L'assassin n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation alors Riku se concentra sur ce corps, au dessus du sien qui lui faisait tellement envie.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il s'enverrait en l'air avec Axel, dans sa maison, dans sa chambre et avec ses parents pas loin il aurait fait enfermer cette personne et lui aurait coupé la langue pour avoir osé dire de telles inepties.

Mais inepties ou pas, il était bien chez lui avec Axel et ça valait bien quelques mois de souffrance pour une telle expérience.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un geste pour que les deux amants se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre et la sensation de la peau de porcelaine d'Axel sur la sienne lui donna des frissons. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaison avec Marluxia, en même temps c'était son seul point de repère. Malgré ça, tout semblait vraiment différent avec Axel, plus calme, plus sensuelle et moins impulsif. Il se sentit tellement à l'aise avec lui.

Il connaissait déjà le corps d'Axel et n'avais pas peur ou du moins plus autant qu'avant, le roux se pencha vers son oreille et lui demanda:

-Tu es prêt?

Ne trouvant pas la force de lui répondre, Riku lâcha un petit gémissement en sentant la main aux longs doigts glisser sur son ventre. Le sourire carnassier d'Axel s'accentua. Il ressemblait à un prédateur, capable de bondit à tout moment sur sa proie. Proie qui pour l'heure lui était toute dévouée. Il fondait entre ses doigts, gémissait au moindre contacte, soupirait d'aise à chaque nouveau contacte de sa bouche sur sa peau, se laissant aller jusqu'à fermer les yeux et à contracter l'intégralité de son corps pour ne pas exploser.

Ce corps tendu appelait le Simili qui se plaisait à faire languir le jeune porteur de la Keyblade. Ses yeux qui roulaient sous ses paupières lui procurait une sensation d'importance, il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il avait comme pouvoir sur le jeune homme à ce moment là. Il était loin d'imaginer que tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander, Riku l'exécuterait sans broncher tellement il était absorbé par lui et ses caresses.

-Je crois que je vais vite devenir accros à toi. Avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas encore goûté, comment tu peux dire ça? On ne se fit pas à un plat à son aspect.

-Ton aspect me plais déjà assez…

Il attrapa le roux et l'embrassa fougueusement, le retournant pour inverser les rôles et se retrouver en position de dominant. Et cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Axel de se rendre compte de la force d'attraction de Riku. Une chose en lui, ordonnait de le prendre, de le reposer à sa place initiale de lui sauter dessus. Cette chose ne se trouvait pas dans sa poitrine mais dans sa tête. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce n'était pas commandé par un cœur, par une pulsion ou par un quelconque sentiment, c'était mental. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Point.

Et il ne se fit pas prier… il le fit. Point.

Non sens une once d'« amour », avec une tendresse infinie et dans le sens du partage. Riku avait eu confiance en lui. Pas seulement en Axel, en lui-même et ce changement de comportement plut au roux qui savait que pour une fois il était l'unique responsable.

À la fin, il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Axel, sa tête reposant sur son torse, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et Riku fit partager la course effrénée de son cœur à son amant. Douce mélodie. Agréable décrescendo métronomique que cet instrument là.

L'argenté se laissa aller à fermer les yeux alors que le Simili regardait le plafond tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

À la façon d'un chat, la mère de Riku entra dans la chambre, entrouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle vit Axel, tourné vers elle, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de l'agression luminescente, l'air totalement interrogateur. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller l'argenté qui était décidément bien à des kilomètres de là.

-Il dort très profondément. Il ne vous entendra pas.

-Comment sais tu qu'il dort si profondément?

-Il fait un rêve. Un beau rêve d'ailleurs. En se fiant aux battements de son cœurs, Axel réussissait à dire si il était calme, nerveux, stressé, apaisé ou juste impatient. Et là, il était calme, quoi que parfois de petites sautes d'humeur qui était certainement la manifestation d'une bonne surprise. Il prit bien soin de remonter les couvertures au maximum, histoire qu'elle pense que leur torse était la seule partie nue de leur corps.

-Tu es bien comme ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, si j'ai envie de bouger je le fout par terre. Ironisa-t-il.

-Vous dormez souvent ensembles?

-À vrai dire, oui. Tous les soirs. Il ne vous a pas mentit quand il parlait des cauchemars. Quand je suis avec lui, il n'a plus peur, il dort paisiblement et ça me rassure.

-Vous êtes proches…

-Proches? Non. Je ne dirais pas ça. On se fait confiance c'est tout. La vie ce n'est qu'un large réseau de confiance entre les personnes que l'on connaît. Et lui et moi on est directement lié. Au fait qu'Est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-J'ai oublier de dire quelque chose à Riku ce soir mais ça me fend le cœur de le réveiller alors qu'il dort si bien. Tu lui caresses souvent les cheveux comme ça? Remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Oui. Tout le temps. Il s'endort plus vite quand je fais ça.

-Axel soit sincère. Vous sortez ensembles? Il ne répondit pas et ce contenta de sourire.

-Demandez lui. Lâcha-t-il quand elle s'en alla. Il releva le visage et embrassa le haut du crâne de l'argenté.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voili voilou j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience et merci encore. Noubliez pas que vos idées et corrections sont toujours la bienvenue**

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	19. Le Détournement Fulgurent

**Hey! Voilà la suite. Désolée pour le petit retard:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre19: Le Détournement fulgurent**

Au petit matin, la mer allait et venait sur la plage accompagnée d'un léger vent. Le soleil se levait à peine et pourtant il filtrait déjà au travers des persiennes de la chambre de l'argenté et vint lui chatouiller les sens et lui signaler qu'il était bientôt l'heure de se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil et sentit Axel derrière lui, sa respiration calme et apaisante le rassurait. D'un coup il sentit quelque chose, une odeur de pancakes, la seule chose qu'il était capable d'avaler le matin au petit déjeuner sans avoir envie de vomir juste après. Sauf que les pancakes étaient une spécialité de sa mère…

À ce moment là sa vue s'éclaircit et il réalisa où il était: dans sa chambre, chez lui, dans les bras d'Axel après avoir passé une nuit assez mouvementée.

Quand tout lui revint en tête, il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant avant de se rendormir quelques instants, l'âme complètement apaisée et l'esprit léger. Axel se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui souffler dans le cou, histoire de lui dire bonjour et de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi était réveillé.

-Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Et toi? Demanda l'argenté en se tournant face à Axel.

-Très bien. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis Riku passa son bras autour de la taille du roux et continua de l'embrasser plus langoureusement alors qu'Axel essayait de rapprocher leur corps l'une de l'autre. À ce moment là, Riku entendit les pas de quelqu'un, qu'il soupçonna être sa mère, dans les escaliers. Il s'éloigna d'Axel et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais que ta mère à des doutes?

-Sur toi et moi? Demanda-t-il, vraiment intrigué.

-Hier soir, quand tu t'es endormi elle est venue voir si on dormait et notre position était plutôt équivoque... L'argenté étouffa un petit rire quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que en effet, sa mère entra pour les réveiller.

-Riku… mon amour, il est l'heure de se lever.

-Maman, ne m'appelle plus « mon amour», j'ai passé l'âge. Ronchonna-t-il.

-Tu as raison, je laisse ce plaisir à Axel alors… elle sourit et s'en alla en constatant le réveil des deux garçons. Riku se redressa subitement à la fin de la dernière phrase de sa mère. Elle savait alors. Après tout, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, elle ne semblait pas le prendre mal, alors pourquoi pas…

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner qui se composait bien de pancakes fait maison. La journée commençait plutôt bien et Riku gardait bon espoir qu'elle continue sur cette voie là.

Une fois à table, le père de Riku était déjà là, le journal entre les mains, lisant les nouvelles du jour avec intérêt, il ne baissa son journal qu'après avoir terminé un article.

-Ha, bonjour les enfants. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il légèrement endormi lui aussi.

-Oui. Ça me manquait le grand lit.

-Pour ce que tu en as profité hier soir… murmura la mère, toujours occupée à ses pancakes. Vous avez beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'ils viennent une fois de plus tous dîner à la maison.

-Oui, madame. En plus ce soir Riku, Larxène et Zexion doivent aller s'entraîner.

-Comment se passe l'entraînement. Questionna l'homme de la maison.

-Bien. À vrai dire… je ne sais pas comment va se passer le Teste… Sora et moi sommes de loin les deux meilleurs, à moins d'un gros coup de chance pour les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont demandé la participation de tous les porteurs. C'est ridicule. Aqua avait dit qu'à leur époque il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui passaient le teste.

-Ils remettent le titre en cause Riku, donc tout le monde à sa chance.

-Est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent tous avoir une chance d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'en demi finale? Ceux qui arriveront jusque là se retrouveront forcément contre Sora ou moi… ils n'ont aucune chance.

-Peut être mais c'est plus équitable et de toute manière qui te dit qu'il n'y a que Sora et Toi qui êtes en mesure de devenir le Maître de la Keyblade…

-C'est aussi ce qu'à dit le Roi. Riku soupira, il ne savait vraiment pas comment envisager la suite des évènements surtout que le début du tournoi était quatre jours à peine. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'angoisser mais le stress montait quand même petit à petit.

Leur petit déjeuner pris, ils montèrent se changer pour partir au lycée rejoindre les autres. Quand ils eurent quitter la maison, la mère de Riku se trouvait dans l'entrée et réajusta la cravate de son fils avant de lui demander de rester une seconde alors qu'Axel était parti devant.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire hier soir, j'étais trop chamboulée et comme on n'avait rien préparé… enfin voilà. Elle sortit les deux petits paquets qu'il avait rangés dans le tiroir de sa chambre et elle lui sourit.

-Mais Maman…

-Joyeux anniversaire Riku… un peu en retard mais joyeux anniversaire quand même. Tes amis ne semblaient pas au courant alors… on a rien dit.

-Non, je ne leur ai rien dit. De toute manière ils n'auraient pas su quoi faire. Il sourit et s'en alla après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue pour aller rejoindre Axel qui l'attendait déjà au bout de la rue.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'elle voulait?

-Elle voulait encore insister pour qu'on vienne manger ce soir.

-Ha… c'était pas à cause de ton cadeau d'anniversaire?

-Heu… ils s'arrêtèrent et Axel se mit devant Riku.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit?

-Je sais pas… dit il vaguement… j'en voyais pas l'utilité.

-Ça ne t'aurais pas fait plaisir qu'on fasse un truc tous ensembles? Et puis on aurait pu te faire un cadeau… pour nous aussi c'est important les anniversaires.

-Vous vous rappelez de vos dates d'anniversaire? S'étonna Riku.

-Non, on considère le jour où on est devenu des Similis comme notre anniversaire.

-C'est plutôt triste non?

-Pas du tout. Lui sourit le jeune homme.

-C'est quand le tien? Demanda Riku.

-Ho… heu attend… vendredi prochain. Et Saix c'est un jour avant. Mais vraiment, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir offert de cadeau.

-Tu rigoles? Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux Axel. Cette nuit était magique et puis toute la journée a été magique, tu as été la cerise sur le gâteau pour moi. C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant… et puis, j'aime pas trop les anniversaires, je trouve que dans le fond c'est triste. Je prends de l'âge, je vieillis. Mais vous vous pouvez pas vieillir?

-Ha, ça je sais pas. Peut être qu'on est condamné à reste comme ça toute notre vie.

-Je ne veux pas vieillir et te voir rester jeune! C'est pas juste, un jour je serais vieux et moche et toi tu serras encore jeune et beau…

-T'as déjà des chev…

-Finit ta phrase et t'aura pas le temps de constater l'effet du temps! Il tira Axel contre lui et l'embrassa furtivement avant de repartir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Riku avait marqué l'arrêt juste devant la maison de Sora dans laquelle le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'était caché le temps que les deux amants finissent leur conversation. Leur baiser fut de trop pour Sora qui était derrière la fenêtre de la salle. L'avait il fait exprès?

Une fois au lycée, Riku et Axel entrèrent par la grande entrée, celle qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion d'emprunter du fait de leur internat. Tous les regards se portèrent sur eux, et Riku commença à apprécier ces regards, c'étaient des regards d'intérêt, pas des regards en coins menaçants ou quoi que ce soit. Riku était redevenu depuis peu un élève comme les autres. Tout le monde s'était lassé de lui faire du mal et voyant que ses nouveaux amis étaient une force prodigieuse pour lui et qu'en plus de ça leur méchanceté ne l'atteignait plus.

Même pour les élèves s'était devenu barbant de se moquer de lui. Riku avait été plus intelligent qu'eux en ne répondant pas à leur remarque, en agissant le plus normalement du monde, en prenant la défense de Sora à la cantine, en tenant tête à Kairi et en restant fidèle à lui-même. Tout le monde s'était trompé et le voir heureux en ce jeudi matin leur donnait à tous envie de se repentir, dans leur yeux ce matin là, Riku y lut des dizaines de pardons, des demandes de repenti, des excuses. Et sa réponse à lui n'était un qu'un simple sourire qu'il affichait devant tout le monde en guise d'acceptation.

Maintenant il était vraiment comblé, qu'Est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mal? Rien ne serait assez mauvais pour lui gâcher la journée, même une prise de tête avec Kairi serait l'une des bonnes choses de la journée, vue l'humeur planante qu'il arborait la jeune fille était le dernier de ces soucis…

Quand ils arrivèrent, les autres venaient à peine de sortir de la cantine où ils venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils accueillirent les deux autres et à voir Riku, la nuit avait dû être bonne et la journée promettait d'être aussi sympathique.

-Alors? La nuit à été torride?

-Et en quoi Est-ce que ça te regarde? Demanda Riku à Marluxia.

-Je veux savoir si c'était mieux qu'avec moi. Il s'approcha de Riku et lui murmura dans l'oreille: Est-ce qu'il t'a fait jouir aussi fort que moi? Questionna-t-il sur un ton absolument mielleux et affreusement aguicheur.

-Et plus que tu ne le crois! Avait répondu l'argenté à son égard, sur le même ton sans même rougir. Si tu savais… et puis… y a pas que ça…

-Tu te moques de moi. Je sais très bien de quoi il est capable et je te connais, là, dit il en regardant son pantalon. Il n'est pas capable de faire ce que je t'ai fait.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on a pas fait la même chose… Le regarde de Riku venait de prendre une tournure assez perverse. Faisant tout un tas de sous-entendus sur ce qui s'était passé le soir même avec Axel. Tout le monde se mit à rire, Marluxia y compris et ce fut ce qui attira l'attention de Sora à ce moment-là. Il les vit rire aux éclats, voyant Marluxia taquiner Riku avec une aisance déconcertante. Même lui n'avait jamais réussi à le faire rire comme ça. Pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui apporter que lui n'avait pas à offrir?

Le brun regarda dans la direction de sa petite amie et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller avec elle. Il ne voulait pas parler avec elle, il ne voulait pas rire avec elle. Il était simplement blasé de rester avec Kairi et d'avoir toujours les mêmes sujets de conversation. C'était vraiment barbant cette monotonie dans sa vie. Il était revenu d'une aventure fantastique pour s'enfermer dans ce train train de la vie quotidienne. Il avait l'impression d'être vieux avant l'heure.

Plein de contraintes, d'habitudes et surtout de mauvaises habitudes. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, alors il longea les murs, histoire d'éviter Kairi et d'aller directement dans la salle de cours pour ne croiser aucun élèves. Alors c'était ça aussi, ce que Riku avait eu à traverser? Longer les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, rester seul devant les couloirs pour ne pas êtres en mauvaise compagnie et rester seul le soir dans sa chambre. C'était bien triste.

Comme il pouvait regretter tout ça… si il pouvait retourner dans le passer et changer tout ce qui c'était passé ces six derniers mois. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Riku seul. Jamais il n'aurait fait confiance à Kairi juste pour s'attirer les sourires de toutes les filles du lycée. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Axel s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Tant de choses qu'il aurait dû faire pendant qu'il en était encore temps… maintenant il était beaucoup trop tard pour lui.

La sonnerie retentit et Sora remercia tous les saints de la création de le sauver de cette déplorable solitude. Le professeur arriva et Sora entra dans la salle pour ce mettre directement au premier rang, là où il savait que Kairi ne se mettrait jamais. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour l'éviter. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler pour le moment, il devait vraiment réfléchir.

Quand elle entra, elle regarda Sora, intriguée de sa démarche et lui demanda du regard ce qu'il faisait devant. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre et elle s'en alla au fond sans demander son reste, trop occuper à discuter avec Selphie. À son grand étonnement même Cheen ne vint pas se mettre près de lui. Ce fut Tidus qui prit place près de lui comme quand ils étaient petits. C'était toujours sa place à lui. Bien qu'il est toujours espéré être une jour en cours à côté de Riku.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent avec une lenteur folle et Sora eu bien assez de temps pour constater qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans la classe. À trois reprise pendant la première heure puis à cinq durant la deuxième, la classe fut rappelée à l'ordre pour faire le silence. Puis Kairi se leva et demanda au professeur si elle pouvait quitter la salle. Sora se leva pour l'accompagner mais ce fut Selphie qui partit à son bras.

Au moment de quitter la classe la jeune fille lança un regard menaçant à Sora qui malgré les larmes ne perdait pas sa puissance de frappe. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement après ça. Quoi? Que ce passait t'il? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir?

À la pause, Sora en profita pour aller voir Kairi l'infirmerie, pensant que c'était là qu'elle devait être mais il semblait qu'elle était ailleurs, il passa donc les dix minutes de la pause à chercher la jeune fille, sans succès. Il se risqua alors à aller demander aux filles de sa classe qui lui répondirent froidement qu'elles ignoraient où elle pouvait être.

Il remonta alors dans le couloir pour aller dans le cours suivant. Cette fois ci quand la sonnerie raisonna dans tout le bâtiment, les élèves mirent un certain temps à arriver. Puis au bout de quelques minutes quand même les élèves se mirent à arriver mais il était quand même étrange que Xemnas, leur professeur pour l'heure qui suivait ne soit pas encore là… lui qui ne rigolait pas sur les retards, ça faisait un bon motif pour le forcer à augmenter les notes du trimestre.

Au bout d'un moment d'attente avec les autres élèves, Luxord arriva et leur annonça que le n°I de l'organisation n'était pas là. Ce fut dans un tonnerre de joie que les élèves redescendirent dans la cour pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil de la saison.

Alors tout le monde redescendit et Sora se mit à chercher une bonne raison à l'absence du prof de littérature. Il vit Kairi avec Cheen et Selphie en train de la consoler. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elles pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et quand il arriva devant elles, Kairi se tourna pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et Selphie se tourna vers lui pour lui parler:

-Mais vraiment Sora comment Est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille? Tu crois qu'elle a pas assez souffert?

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il essayerait de le nier.

-Comment tu peux faire pour sortir avec une fille alors que tu as déjà Kairi? T'es vraiment un monstre.

-Mais je ne sors avec personne. Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe Kairi? Qui t'as raconté ça?

-Je le sais. Je t'ai vu avec elle! Avec cette fille, il y a des tas de filles dans le lycée mais non, il faut que tu sortes avec elle!

-Mais qui?

-Yoake! Il a fallu que tu sortes avec elle.

-Pardon? Demanda Sora, les yeux grands ouverts devant la fabuleuse révélation que faisait Kairi. Mais attend Kairi, comment Est-ce que tu peux dire ça? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est pas vrai! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je t'ai vu hier avec elle. Quand elle est rentrée au lycée. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ta rue d'ailleurs? Hein? Tu as une explication?

-Dans cette même rue il y a Riku! Et hier soir il a dormit chez lui!

-Je m'en fiche de Riku, il n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise. Parce que personne n'est dupe ici. Tout le monde sait que si tu es encore ici, c'est parce que Riku t'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

-Kairi, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrives?

-Ce qui m'arrive? Mais c'est à toi mon pauvre Sora qu'il faut le demander! Comment as-tu osé me tromper avec cette fille. Va t'en! Je ne veux même plus discuter avec toi.

-Mais Kairi…

-Non… va t'en

-Kairi…

-Non!

-Kai…

-Sora va t'en. Je crois que là c'est clair non? Reprit Selphie pour enfin apaiser sa meilleure amie. Sora les regarda toutes et se tourna vers Cheen qui le regarda étrangement. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et la jeune fille ne put faire autrement que de le suivre jusqu'à un couloir tranquille.

-Tu ne la crois quand même pas?

-Comment en être sûre? Tu étais où hier soir? Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Merde Cheen, si t'es même pas capable de me croire quand je te dis quelque chose c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Comment Est-ce que tu veux qu'on combatte ensemble si tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Je ne sais pas Sora. Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas fait? Après tout tu aurais très bien pu. Tu vois que Riku est bien dans sa peau, un excès de jalousie et tu peux vite partir en sucette…

-Merde avec Riku! Tu sais quoi? Kairi est en train de nous rejouer son numéro de la petite fille troublée et affaiblit par la brutalité de la vie qui s'acharne contre elle. Je suis désolé mais maintenant je ne la crois plus. Elle a faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait été violée par Riku alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'il est incapable de faire une chose pareille et là elle fait le même cirque juste pour me faire du mal. Étrangement maintenant c'est Riku le gentil et moi le méchant… tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Est-ce qu'elle aurait une bonne raison de te faire ça Sora? Demanda la jeune fille compatissante, cherchant à trouver des excuses à la rousse.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui peut la mettre en rogne comme ça. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-Peut être que tu as fait quelque chose qui ne lui à pas plu…

-Mais merde. Et elle? Elle en fait tout le temps des choses qui ne me plaisent pas mais je ne dis rien, je fais le petit chien chien pour que madame se sente bien… tu sais quoi. Laisse tomber. Va avec elle. Et tu lui dis que le Teste de maîtrise c'est pas grave, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi tu lui avais sérieusement dit oui pour le teste?

-Oui… comme un parfait abruti! Si toi t'es pas foutu de comprendre ça alors tu sais quoi? Le teste je le laisse tomber. J'en ai rien à foutre de montrer que je suis meilleur que Riku, parce que tu sais quoi? Il est plus fort que moi. Je ne gagnerai jamais contre lui. Alors merde. Il s'en alla dans les couloirs du lycée pour aller se perdre dans un recoin inutilisé afin de pouvoir réfléchir jusqu'à l'heure d'après.

De leur côté les Similis et Riku étaient en plein travail, concentrés sur un devoir de Chimie, Vexen sur leur dos pour vérifier toutes les expériences.

Il passa derrière Zexion en faisant un ou deux commentaires sur ses recherches puis s'en alla vers le fond de la salle, n'oubliant pas de donner une tape peu amicale derrière le crâne de Marluxia pour lui remettre les yeux dans le microscope et vérifiant les devoirs des autres élèves.

Il semblait d'une humeur assez calme pour une fois, seul Marluxia avait été l'objet de ses sautes d'humeurs impromptues alors qu'en général, Demyx et Axel avaient droit eux aussi à leur une remise sur les railles. Il discuta un instant avec un élève et Axel profita de ce moment pour s'approcher de Riku, poser sa main près de son oreille, près à lui dire un secret quand ce fut sa langue qui se posa sur sa joue pour lui accorder un léger baiser.

Riku rougit et se tourna vers lui en rigolant attirant ainsi le regard de leur professeur. Voyant les joues carmin du jeune homme, il préféra ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. À la fin de l'heure. Le petit groupe s'en alla rejoindre Xemnas qui n'était pas là. Alors ils allèrent manger plus tôt, histoire d'éviter la cohue à la cantine.

-À votre avis pourquoi il est pas là le boss? Demanda Axel.

-Je sais pas. Il avait peut être à faire pour le Teste.

-Il nous l'aurait dit. Ajouta Riku.

-Peut être pas. Si c'est une mission top secrète? Hein? Proposa Demyx.

-Je pense pas. Enfin, j'espère pas, la dernière fois j'étais avec Sora, si il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si on s'en serait sortit.

-Mais toi aussi tu l'as aidé, seul il ne s'en serait pas sortit non plus. S'exclama Larxène en prenant un plateau.

À ce moment précis, Sora éternua. Dans la classe tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ce furent des regards méprisant qu'il reçut en pleine figure.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir me montre où se trouve la Finlande? Hello! Je vous parle jeune gens! La Finlande! Bon, puisque personne n'est décidé! Mademoiselle Kito, au tableau. La jeune fille sortit de sa transe et s'en alla montrer le haut de la carte au professeur d'histoire.

-Bien mademoiselle. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Alors qu'elle traversait les rangs, un pied malveillant se faufila entre ses jambes, la faisant tomber dans un grand éclat de rire. La jeune fille se releva en même temps que le prof qui s'approcha de la coupable.

-Kairi? Avez-vous un problème avec Yoake?

-Non, Monsieur, mais c'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Je ne veux pas savoir mademoiselle! Vous réglez vos différents en dehors de la salle de cours. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? C'est aussi valable pour vous mademoiselle Kito! Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent immédiatement, où était son erreur dans l'histoire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas provoqué Kairi alors pourquoi dire ça? Elle se tourna vers Cheen qu'elle pensait d'aucune aide et la blonde lui fit non de la tête, expliquant dans cet échange silencieux que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Sora de son côté lui regardait ailleurs, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui se passait dans la classe. Il repensait à tout et maintenant que l'information avait fait le tour de la classe il n'en faudrait pas moins de temps pour que ce soit le lycée tout entier qui sache que Kairi avait rompu avec lui parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec Yoake.

Même Cheen sembla dépassée par les évènements. On pourrait même dire qu'elle était affligée de voir Kairi agir ainsi, pour un oui ou pour un non. La vrai raison de tout ceci était qu'elle soupçonnait Sora de ne plus avoir envie de sortir avec elle parce qu'il s'était des sentiments pour Riku. Et une fois de plus, tout tournait autour de Riku. Pour la jeune fille tout était la faute de Riku mais là, c'était Sora qui devait payer.

Maintenant c'était sur Sora qu'elle se vengeait et le jeune homme reçut très vite les conséquences des paroles de la jeune fille. Tout le monde l'évitait, et ceux qui se permettaient de le regarder lui lançait des regards meurtriers. L'heure parut bien longe à Sora. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il s'en alla, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Cheen qui en temps normal devait rester avec lui mais là, elle savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir tout seul.

Yoake alla donc voir la blonde pour lui demander des explications et ce fut exaspérée qu'elle lui répondit que ce n'était qu'une manigance de la part de Kairi pour faire souffrir Sora. Elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux vers la cantine comme deux bonnes copines tout en discutant des actes stupides de Kairi.

-Mais elle est vraiment manipulatrice quand même, à quoi ça va lui servir de faire ça?

-Je sais pas. Sora est vraiment exaspéré. Va savoir comment il va réagir… en plus si tout le monde réagit comme ceux de la classe, il ne va pas lui falloir longtemps pour se retrouver tout seul. Et j'imagine que Riku n'est pas disposé à l'aider.

-Si il a besoin d'aide, je pense que Riku sera là. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table des Similis qui furent étonnés de voir Cheen se joindre à eux. Elle expliqua au petit groupe ce qui c'était passé le matin, la rupture entre Sora et Kairi, l'implication de Yoake dans l'histoire et la réaction des élèves de la classe.

L'argenté ne fut même pas étonné. Que Kairi fasse ce genre de choses était devenu monnaie courante pour lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait allée jusqu'à faire du mal à Sora. Pas lui. Il pensait qu'il était le seul à être à l'abri de sa fourberie mais il s'était bien trompé sur son compte.

-En plus Sora avait demandé à Kairi d'être sa coéquipière pour le Teste.

-Il est malade? Même si on devra faire certaines épreuves tout seul, c'est pas une raison pour négliger les membres de l'équipe.

-Il aurait bien demandé à Dingo puisque Donald fait déjà partie de l'équipe mais il lui faut une fille. Soupira Cheen, à bout. Il a même envisagé de laisser tomber.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser faire? S'empressa d'ajouter Riku. Je veux ma revanche contre lui moi!

-T'en fait. Je ne me suis pas tapé tout ce temps dans un lycée pour repartir bredouille. C'est mal me connaître jeune homme. Mais si tu pouvais lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul.

-Ma dernière entrevue avec lui c'est plus tôt mal passée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez parlé. Il ne m'a rien dit.

-T'en fait pas… je trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire. Ajouta le jeune homme. Après tout Sora était dans la même situation que lui quelques mois plus tôt. Même si au début ça le faisait rire de constater que parfois il pouvait se retrouver seul, maintenant que tout le lycée y mettait son grain de sel, il n'allait pas le laisser seul. C'était ça le caractère de Riku.

Vers une heure mois le quart, Sora arriva dans la cour et comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde était déjà au courant de sa pseudo relation avec Yoake et du sentiment de malheur qui planait sur Kairi. Alors pour éviter tous ces regards, Sora réutilisa sa technique de fuite dans les couloirs pour aller se caler devant la salle de cours jusqu'à la sonnerie. En passant devant le coin dans lequel Riku et les autres s'étaient calés, il entendit Demyx parler d'Atlantica et Axel de Christmas Town alors que Marluxia semblait totalement en désaccord avec les deux autres.

Ha… la ville de traverse, Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion récemment rebaptisée Radient Garden tous ces endroits lui manquaient affreusement et pourtant rien ne l'empêchait d'aller rendre visite à ces amis là bas. Après tout…

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves mirent un certain temps à monter dans le bâtiment, trop bien au soleil pour venir se cloîtrer entre les quatre murs….

Le premier élève fut Demyx qui semblait fuir quelque chose, ce quelque chose semblait être Marluxia qui lui fonça dessus en sautant sur son dos suivit des autres qui les regardaient en rigolant en encouragent soit Demyx pour qu'il s'échappe soit Marluxia pour qu'il lui torde le cou.

Ils passèrent devant Sora, assis par terre, sans le regarder mais Riku lui ne resta pas de marbre quand il vit le jeune homme seul dans le couloir.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Seul?

-Vas y! Rigole! T'as tous les droits de rigoler maintenant. La situation se retourne en ta faveur alors vas y, éclabousse moi avec ton bonheur. T'es aussi pathétique que moi dans cette histoire. Tu trouves rien de mieux que la loi du talion pour te venger. Je pensais que t'étais plus intelligent que ça Riku.

-Et… ça te fait mal?

-Oui! Oui ça me fait mal, parce que maintenant tout le monde me déteste à cause de Kairi, tout comme toi. Et ça me fait mal parce que toi tu te venges sur moi! J'ai mal parce que ta façon de me punir est ridicule.

-Non, je ne me venge pas. Je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne t'ai rien fait. Si tu attends que je me venge vraiment Sora et bien, un conseil, quitte l'île. Mais je ne veux pas me venger. Non… c'est inutile. Oui. C'est vrai. Au début ça me faisait bien rire de te voir comme ça. De voir que tu vivais la même chose que moi, mais là, c'est différent, ça te fait encore plus mal parce que tu pensais que tu pouvais avoir confiance en Kairi.

-Stop! T'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça!

-Mais merde Sora ouvre les yeux. Elle est jalouse. Elle ne supporte pas que tu regardes quelqu'un à part elle.

-Et ça te rappelle rien? Toi aussi tu étais comme ça avant.

-Mais avant toi tu me suivais. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ce genre de choses pour que tu me regardes ou pour te faire payer tes « infidélité ». Sora quand on dit meilleur ami, c'est pas des paroles en l'air, c'est de la confiance. Si tu as confiance en moi alors je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Et tu sauras que je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive pour t'aider si jamais tu en as besoin.

-Je te demande pardon… tellement Riku. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire, ce que j'ai pu faire. Pardon pour ce que j'ai été pendant tout ce temps.

-Riku! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore? Ça a sonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes et vous êtes encore dans le couloir à papoter!

-Excusez moi. J'aide un ami. Non, mon meilleur ami. Le professeur au bout du couloir regarda le jeune homme qui aidait Sora à se relever tout en lui souriant chaleureusement et quand Sora se jeta dans les bras de Riku le professeur retourna dans sa classe où il trouva tous les élèves près de la porte pour voir ce qui ce passait.

-Pardon.

-Arrête de t'excuser, va en cours maintenant. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et dit:

-Mais je suis pas au troisième?

-Non, au quatrième.

-C'est normal que je n'ai vu personne de ma classe alors… Riku, j'ai pas envie de retourner avec ma classe. Ils vont tous me regarder et…

-Qu'Est-ce qui leur donne le droit de te juger? Tu leur as sauvé la vie bordel! Ils te le devront jusqu'à la fin Sora. Alors leurs regards méchants tu les ignores. C'est clair! T'es plus fort qu'eux et Kairi et bien… tu t'en fous tu la laisses. Tu sais que ici, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour toi. Dit il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Merci. Il lui sourit et s'en alla en direction des escaliers.

-Sora. À ce soir. S'empressa d'ajouter l'argenté.

-À ce soir. Et que le meilleur gagne! Il s'en alla en courant rejoindre sa classe et Riku soupira d'aise. Mais c'était quoi cette journée? Tout rentrait dans l'ordre pour lui. Où était le piège? Parce qu'il était impossible que tant de choses se règlent en aussi peu de temps. Mais où était l'embrouille dans l'histoire?

Dans un endroit très loin du lycée, un portail s'ouvrit dans une grande pièce blanche.

-Alors? Qu'est il du gamin?

-Il est en sécurité.

-Et son état?

-Toujours pareil.

-Bien. S'occupe t'on…

-Il est entre de bonnes mains, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Tu sais juste à quel point l'amour et l'amitié peuvent rendre stupide. Enfin, que dis-je, non tu ne sais pas. Ou du moins tu ne sais plus. N'Est-ce pas Xemnas?

-Oui… Maître Xehanort.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà voilà... **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... **

**à plus**

** Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	20. Loyauté, Demyx et Fanfreluches

**Hello Guys, I'm Back! je sais j'ai mis un temps fou et j'imagine que beaucoup on pensé que j'avais abandonné MAIS NON! je suis là, encore plus survoltée qu'avant!**

**Vous avez assez attendu, voilà la suite:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 20:Loyauté, Demyx et Fanfreluche**

-Mes amis, je vous propose, en guise de cadeau de début de vacances et pour fêter le début du Teste de Maîtrise d'aller faire un tour dans le monde de votre choix. Par pitié je vous demanderai de ne pas choisir un monde trop humide, pas trop sec et surtout dans lequel tout le monde se sente à l'aise.

-Atlantica.

-Tu nous gonfles Demyx! S'empressa d'ajouter Marluxia en étouffant le jeune musicien avec un coussin.

-La Terre des Dragons!

-Le Château de la bête.

-Un petit tour chez Winnie?

-Pourquoi pas rendre une petite visite à Tron?

-Et pourquoi pas La Terre des Lions?

-Et si on allait tout simplement à Twilight Town? Proposa Axel. Tous les autres se regardèrent.

-Et pourquoi on resterait pas ici? Demanda Riku.

Les Similis se regardèrent, après tout ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée. Le ciel était couvert et il semblait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber et la perspective de passer un week end tranquille pour une fois semblait plaire à tout le monde.

C'était un vendredi Soir comme tous les autres. Riku et Sora venaient de revenir de leur dernière séance entraînement avant le Teste et tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec Sora et les autres élèves. Sora s'était énervé en plein cours après que Kairi ait encore essayé de faire tomber Yoake. Il s'était levé et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités en face. Tout le monde les avaient regardé, et ils avaient fini par applaudir Sora qui avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas de peur de blesser la jeune fille. La vérité avait éclaté. Tout le monde à présent savait que Riku n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à Kairi, qu'il avait aidé Sora plus d'une fois et que sans lui Sora n'aurait jamais vaincu les méchants!

Tout le monde s'était bien évidement gardé de dire que Xemnas était le malade mental qui avait essayé de les tuer. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques jours, Xemnas était absent. Personne ne savait où il était. Pas même Saïx qui en temps normal savait tout de lui. Pas de nouvelle et tout le monde espérait, quand même, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Le Roi avait été informé de cette nouvelle et avait fait son enquête mais sans succès.

Riku alla dans la salle de bain, seul pour une fois et prit sa douche tranquillement alors que Zexion et Demyx commandèrent du chinois pour changer un peu des pizzas.

-Et si on allait passer la soirée sur l'île. C'est pas trop loin et on peut rentrer quand on veut. Proposa Axel.

-Sur la petite île à côté? Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir Axel, toi qui aime pas l'eau tu devrais savoir qu'on va finir mouillés. Poursuivit Marluxia en rangeant ses affaires qui traînaient dans la chambre

-Il y a une cabane. Riku et moi on y a déjà dormi.

-Alors pourquoi pas. On prend à manger et on dort là bas? Larxène alla prévenir Demyx et Zexion. Quand l'argenté sortit de la salle de bain entouré d'un épais nuage de buée, Axel l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit et il contempla le plus jeune, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain.

Il l'enlaça, posant son visage sur son ventre plat et il lui annonça qu'ils allaient aller sur l'île pour y passer la nuit. Riku sourit et enlaça son amant par la suite.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Rien... Je sais pas.

-Tu sembles mélancolique. Le roux ne répondit pas. Il semblait tendre et attentionné à ce moment là, comme un petit enfant en manque de câlin. C'était étrange pour un Simili d'avoir ce genre de réaction, il aurait même pu sembler fatigué. Pourtant Axel était loin d'être fatigué et même quasiment infatigable, le problème venait de là d'ailleurs.

-Je sais pas… j'ai juste envie que tu restes près de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

-C'est plutôt le genre de choses que je devrais te dire.

-Alors fait moi la promesse que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. S'il te plait. J'en ai besoin.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as? De quoi tu as peur?

-S'il te plait dis moi que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras…

-Oui. Je te le promets. Je n'aurais jamais à l'idée de me tirer comme ça du jour au lendemain. C'est impensable. Je t'aime Axel.

-Hum… c'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

-Ha… je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Pardon. Mais j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas trop quand même.

-Je ne peux pas douter. Enfin… je sais que je ne dois pas douter de toi. Je te fais confiance… mais j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi. Je sais que parfois pour toi ça peut être dur de ne pas être « aimé » normalement, par quelqu'un de normal. Je sais que ça doit te faire mal et je sais que je devrai m'en vouloir, enfin, c'est sûrement ce que je ferai si j'avais un cœur.

-Si tu avais un cœur, tu ne te poserais pas toutes ces questions. Il se pencha et embrassa le roux qui fit glisser lentement la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille pour ensuite le tirer vers lui et le poser sur le lit, afin de se retrouver au dessus lui. Le plus jeune rougit, sentant Axel parcourir son corps avec ses mains douces et chaudes. Ce moment n'était qu'à eux, ils savaient pertinemment que n'importe qui allait entrer dans la chambre et que cet instant d'intimité allait disparaître en un claquement de doigt mais ils s'en fichaient.

Riku s'étonna de voir avec quelle délicatesse et quelle tendresse Axel le touchait. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, il était pourtant du genre à faire les choses tête baissée, sans réfléchir, Axel était un fonceur et il se doutait bien que même Lea devait être le genre de personne à ne pas réfléchir beaucoup non plus. L'absence de son cœur ne devait pas être à l'origine de son caractère de tête brûlée. Alors qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as? Vraiment. L'argenté se redressa et regarda son amant dans les yeux pour qu'il lui donne un semblant de réponse.

-Rien. Je t'assure.

-Axel! Le regard de l'argenté devint plus intense et surtout plus insistant. Alors? Axel, j'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu me rends triste.

-Bien essayé. Mais je n'ai rien. Comment tu veux que j'ai quelque chose? Je n'ai pas de cœur.

-Pourtant tu es bizarre. Céda Riku. En l'embrassant tendrement. Avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre et ne les frustre encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, ils se séparèrent au même moment Marluxia entra dans la chambre pour leur dire que tout le monde était prêt à partir avec leur dîner sous le bras.

La pluie tombait déjà avec force alors que le groupe était dans la petite cabane au bord de la mer, tout autour du feu qu'avait crée Axel. La soirée fut trop rapide, ils rirent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'au fur et à mesure tous s'endorment sur les coussins.

Étrangement, Riku était le dernier éveillé et malgré la pluie qu'il y avait dehors, il sortit et retourna sur l'arbre penché pour s'y appuyer, il regarda l'horizon qu'il n'arrivait à distinguer que lorsque les éclaires illuminaient difficilement le ciel à travers les épais nuages.

Il sentait l'eau couler sur lui et laissa ses larmes se mêler à la pluie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au fond de lui il avait si mal, un mal qu'il ne réussit pas à contenir parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, il ne connaissait ni son origine si sa cause.

Pourtant, il y avait bien longtemps que les choses n'avaient pas été si bien, si belles et si parfaites. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sora et lui s'étaient tout pardonné, ses parents l'avaient pardonné et il y avait Axel.

Est-ce que c'était ça? Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se faisait plus de mal que de bien en restant avec lui? Pourtant il n'en souffrait pas beaucoup contrairement à ce que pouvait dire Sora. Ça lui faisait du bien de croire qu'il l'aimait. Ça ne le faisait pas tant souffrir. Mais au fond, il avait quand même très mal. Il était loin d'être parfait… malgré tout il était quand même un idéal de perfection que Riku aimait à en crever.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne plus sentit la pluie couler sur lui alors qu'elle tombait visiblement encore sur l'eau et sur l'île. Il se tourna et regarda sur l'arbre il fut étonné de voir Demyx, assis au dessus de lui, dans une sorte de bulle d'air au travers de laquelle la pluie ne passait pas, les maintenant au sec.

-Tu ne dors pas? Il est tard pourtant. S'enquit le Simili.

-Ho… Oui. Je n'ai pas trop sommeil.

-C'est le Teste de Maîtrise qui te stresse?

-Peut être. Je sais pas trop.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, à seulement regarder devant eux, la mer noire. Et au bout de quelques minutes de silence trop pesant, Demyx reprit.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que tes cheveux sont sec pourtant il y a encore de l'eau qui coule sur ton visage. Alors soit tu es très absorbant soit tu pleurs et je penche plus pour la deuxième solution. Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je sais pas. Il essuya ses larmes et regarda Demyx en silence. Je crois que quelqu'un souffre mais ce n'est pas moi. Comme Sora. Je ne savais pas que j'étais lié à quelqu'un.

-C'est logique pourtant? Riku se tourna vers le Simili, intrigué. Terra n'est pas mort non? Il doit sûrement souffrir. Le blond sourit en voyant l'air étonné de son ami.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me demande comment faire pour le ramener à la vie… après tout Xehanort s'est transformé en sans cœur et en Simili. Peut être n'a-t-il plus de corps propre… quand on devient un Simili, qu'Est-ce qu'il arrive à notre corps? Il ne disparaît pas? Où Est-ce que le corps de notre sans cœur est celui de l'être humain? Alors que celui du Simili n'est qu'une illusion.

-Hum… je ne sais pas. Tu as bien réussit à te débarrasser du corps d'Ansem, peut être… peut être qu'il sera possible de faire pareil avec Terra.

-Si seulement quelqu'un savait ce qu'il faut faire. Riku se mit en boule alors que Demyx sauta de l'arbre et enleva ses vêtements en silence et se jeta à l'eau.

-Tu devrais venir, elle est trop bonne. S'écria le blond en remontant à la surface.

-Facile à dire, pour toi même à -15 elle est bonne.

-Allez vient. Saute comme ça tu ne sentiras pas le changement. Allez vient. Riku se leva finalement et enleva ses vêtements, regarda l'eau ténébreuse avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire un pas en avant pour sauter dans l'eau. Pendant un instant, il se sentit voler, il avait l'impression que le moment où il avait quitté le sol et celui où il avait touché l'eau s'était écoulé au ralentit. C'était étrange de sentir le temps de cette manière et ce fut le même effet quand il fut dans l'eau et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas si froide que ça.

Un courant d'eau chaude passait juste sur son corps à ce moment là et comme la dernière fois, il resta un moment sous l'eau, sentant les petites bulles autour de lui remonter lentement vers la surface. Quand il commença à manquer d'air, il remonta et se retrouva près du Simili.

-Alors? Elle est pas bonne?

-J'aurai pas cru… il fait tellement bon. Il mit ses cheveux en arrière et Demyx l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira sous l'eau. Que faisait il? Voulait il jouer? Il le tirait vers le fond, très loin vers le fond de l'océan, profond et noir, alors il ferma les yeux et coupa sa respiration mais voyant qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rire il se mit à paniquer. Il voyait qu'il ne remontait pas vers la surface mais qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait? Avait il oublié qu'il avait besoin d'air?

Mais soudainement il entendit la voix de Demyx, très nettement, elle n'était pas altérée par l'eau.

-Riku, ouvre les yeux et respire. L'argenté ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas entouré d'eau, enfin si mais il semblait dans une bulle d'air.

-Alors? Comment tu trouves le fond des océans? C'est pas magnifique. Vient… je vais te monter un truc. Demys attrapa l'argenté par le poignet et le tira vers un endroit extrêmement sombre et profond de la mer qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi profonde à certain endroit. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au fin fond de cet océan? Il y faisait tellement noir.

D'un coup tout devint plus clair puis la seconde d'après le noir complet, un éclair avait illuminé le ciel, traversant les épais nuages noirs. Pendant un instant Riku avait pu voir quelque chose au fond de l'eau, posé lourdement sur le sable.

-Regarde. Lui demanda Demyx en pointant du doigt un endroit. Riku plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner quelque chose dans le noir mais pendant les trente premières secondes il ne vit rien à part ce qu'il pensa être un poisson, un très gros poisson. Mais au bout d'un moment, un autre éclair illumina le ciel et cette fois, ce fut la gueule d'un requin, grande ouverte juste devant eux. Riku recula dans la bulle pour éviter le squale alors que Demyx le regarda étonné.

-Tu sais, il ne peut pas nous voir. Dans la bulle on est en sécurité.

-Ha… c'est cool, mais la prochaine fois dis le moi avant. Tu seras gentil, hein.

-Pardon… allez vient… regarde, tu vois ça?

-Je rêve? C'est de l'or.

-Attend. Deux secondes. Un autre éclair traversa le ciel et il dura un peu plus de trois secondes, durant lesquelles Riku aperçut clairement l'épave d'un bateau éventré où un immense coffre à trésor trônait, répandant son contenu comme volcan.

Le monde sous-marin semblait tellement agréable, accueillant et surtout calme en comparaison du reste du monde extérieur.

-Et bin tu vois, le week end prochain je vote pour venir avec toi à Atlantica.

-Ha tu vois que c'est cool!

-Ouais. Riku regarda bien autour de lui, il avait bien envie de se mouvoir comme il le voulait et ne pas être dépendant de Demyx pour aller à droite à gauche. Il voulait avoir son indépendance et visiter un endroit comme ça. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas passé un trop long moment dans ce monde ( et moi non plus, je le trouve affreux et je déteste les chansons à la con qu'il y a dedans).

-Comment tu savais qu'il y avait une épave ici? Je suis persuadé que sur l'île personne n'est au courant de ça.

-Ha ha… voilà à quoi j'occupe mes soirées quand j'arrive pas à dormir. Toi au moins quand tu ne peux pas dormir t'as qu'à te retourner et t'as Axel. Moi merci bien j'ai Marluxia…

-C'est pas vraiment comme ça… mais on peut dire que mes nuits sont plus calmes…

-Est-ce que tu es heureux?

-Pourquoi?

-Tout semble allez bien pour toi ces derniers temps, je me demande si tu es heureux ou si tu fais semblant d'aller bien.

-Semblant? Non… je vais bien. Très bien même mais je commence un peu à stresser pour le Teste.

-Ça va bien se passer. Tu t'es bien entraîné et puis tu es fort, tu vas y arriver. Moi en tout cas je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Ça me ferais vraiment plaisir parce que j'aurai vraiment l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose.

-Vous y êtes tous un peu pour quelque chose. Je vous dois vraiment beaucoup. J'ai peut être pas vraiment pris le temps de vous le dire mais merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes là, pour la soirée au restaurant, pour ce soir, pour les bonnes parties de rigolades quand Marluxia essaye de t'étriper… ça parait peu mais pour moi, c'est tellement important d'avoir des amis comme vous.

-Le Roi avait dit que tu ne te ferais peut être pas à nous, parce qu'on est des Similis, parce qu'on ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, il a essayé de nous expliquer ce que tu ressentais mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre et il avait peur qu'on te blesse plus qu'autre chose. On a passé une bonne semaine chez lui avant qu'il n'envoie Axel en éclaireur.

-Pourtant, c'est votre calme, votre curiosité qui m'a plu le plus.

-On remonte?

-Oui. Je commence à avoir froid.

Alors qu'ils remontèrent vers la surface, la pluie continuait de tomber, ils se rhabillèrent avec leurs vêtements que Demyx avait pris la peine de protéger par une bulle d'air. Ils rentrèrent dans la petite cabane dans laquelle tout le monde dormait.

Riku resta un moment à se sécher les cheveux avant d'aller rejoindre Axel alors que Demyx lui s'était isolé tout seul dans son coin. L'argenté regarda son colocataire qui semblait dormir paisiblement alors, il prit sa couverture et alla se coucher près de Demyx, le blond se tourna, surpris de sentir quelqu'un dans son dos.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Axel a pris toute la place… ça ne te dérange pas?

-C'est parce qu'on a passé un moment nu, tous les deux dans une bulle que tu te sens obligé de faire ça?

-Pas du tout. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être drôle de voir tous ces couples autour de toi, surtout quand on sait que tu apprécies assez Zexion…

-Ouais… enfin, dans la mesure du possible pour un Simili.

-Dort Demyx. Bonne nuit.

-Merci Riku. Bonne nuit. Demyx ne tarda pas à s'endormir alors que le jeune porteur de la Keyblade s'était endormi contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Habituellement c'était la position dans laquelle Axel s'endormait avec lui. Le blond semblait apaisé. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Le lendemain matin, quand Riku ouvrit un œil, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore noir. Quelle heure pouvait il être?

Il regarda la petite radio qui indiquait 11h27. Il avait dormit tout ce temps? Et pourquoi faisait il si noir? La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée de tomber? Il regarda autour de lui, sentit Demyx bouger sous son bras et vit que Larxène était déjà debout. Elle était près de la fenêtre improvisée, et regardait vers l'extérieure, regardant de temps à autre vers Marluxia, souriant par moment puis retournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

Riku se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller Demyx et alla voir la jeune fille.

-Déjà debout? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est presque Midi…

-Ouais… mais c'est pas grave…

-Est-ce que tu crois que je vais aller chercher de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner ou ils vont vouloir manger un repas normal?

-Ho… moi j'ai bien envie d'un bon pain au chocolat ou d'un bon beignet plein de sucre…

-Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi alors… Ansem n'a pas l'air décidé à me laisser utiliser un couloir des ténèbres… et alors que Zexion ouvrait un œil, Larxène et Riku disparurent pour réapparaître sur l'île, dans une petite ruelle près de la boulangerie.

Le jeune scientifique se leva, s'étira, grogna deux secondes avant d'aller se placer près de la fenêtre pour regarder vers l'extérieur, la pluie tombant sur l'océan. Au large, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait plus clair, peut être le beau temps allait il se déplacer vers l'île.

Le temps qu'il faisait n'était pas vraiment sa principale préoccupation mais il fallait dire que ça risquait de jouer contre lui si il ne venait pas à changer. Les temps de pluie signifient la plus part du temps, journée calme et sereine, agréable pour lire un livre au coins de la fenêtre, sans que personne ne vienne le déranger.

Malheureusement pour lui, journée de pluie tranquille pour lui ne voulait pas forcément dire journée calme pour les autres. Si lui avait prévu de passer un week end paisible, pour lire enfin la fin de Don Quichotte, les autres allaient certainement rester au lycée aussi pour ne pas aller dehors sous la pluie, restant alors dans ses pattes, le dérangeant sans arrêts pour un oui ou pour un non. Et ça, ça ne laissait rien de bon à présager pour lui.

Et pendant qu'il pensait à ça, il se tourna vers les autres Similis qui dormaient. Il regarda d'abord Axel, complètement dans les vapes, à des milliers d'années lumière de la réalité, emporté dans un rêve profond, Marluxia qui dormait dans une position assez personnelle avec sa grâce et son charme naturel et son regard se posa finalement sur Demyx, endormit comme un gros bébé dans les bras de sa mère, ses deux mains sous son visage, comme une grosse caricature… l'une de ses mains vint chercher la petite couverture pour la rabattre sur son épaule afin de stopper ses frissons.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois… mais après tout, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, le fait que Demyx le pousse à bout de cette manière là était une façon de lui rappeler qu'au fond, il y avait peut être encore une chance pour qu'ils retrouvent leurs cœurs et leurs sentiments. Cette pensée faisait toujours naître en lui une sorte de chaleur, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à éprouver que lorsqu'il pensait à Demyx. Il soupira quand il vit le blond chercher désespérément derrière lui la pauvre petite couverture.

Il soupira de nouveau et alla prendre sa propre couverture qui était plus grande et la déposa sur le jeune blond qui sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Commençant à peine à émerger, il pensa que c'était Riku et attrapa le bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Mais ce n'était pas Riku… il se tourna quand il vit la main frêle du scientifique et la lâcha immédiatement sachant ce qui risquait de lui arriver.

-Pardon, je croyais que c'était Riku… je me suis endormi avec lui et… sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Zexion, leva un sourcil et s'approcha délicatement du blond et posa gentiment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Demyx resta stupéfait, jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Zexion, même en possession d'un cœur, soit un jour capable d'embrasser quelqu'un volontairement.

Il se recula légèrement, s'enroula la couverture autour de lui et se blottit contre le dos du musicien pour se rendormir quelques secondes.

La Mélopée Nocturne n'avait pas bougée. Impassible, hypnotisée par ce qui venait de se passer et trop embrouillé pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Mais c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers…

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était réveillé, Larxène et Riku étaient revenus avec de quoi nourrir un régiment, Marluxia était en pleine forme, pour changer et Axel d'humeur taquine. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues à tout le monde, juste pour les voir tous rire un peu…

-Hey! Puisqu'on est tous là, si on prenait une photo? On est passé chez moi pour prendre mon appareil. Ça serait cool si on allait prendre des photos comme ça un peu partout dans les mondes avant le tournoi? Proposa Riku. Et puis je n'ai aucune photo de vous. Ça serait plus sympa si on était tous ensemble.

-Ouais… pourquoi pas? En plus ma beauté naturelle va irradier sur toutes les photos et elles seront obligatoirement magnifiques…

-Marluxia… soupira Larxène. Alors Riku sortit son appareil photo qui semblait être un appareil professionnel. Il s'était vraiment amusé à prendre les Similis en photos, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient vraiment photogéniques. Au bout des trente premières photos, Larxène proposa de changer de décors alors ils se rendirent à Christmas Town et à Halloween Town en habit de saison bien évidement, puis ils se rendirent à Illusiopolis et allèrent faire un tour dans le Désert d'Agrabah pour continuer sur la terre des Dragons.

Ils allèrent également à Twilight Town, où Riku prit les plus belles photos de groupes. Et ainsi ils visitèrent un grand nombre d'autres mondes dans lesquels, à tour de rôles, les Similis et Riku mitraillèrent.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent, épuisés et Riku alla imprimer les photos, au frais de l'école avec une imprimante haute qualité sur du papier photo. Et pendant qu'elles étaient en train de s'imprimer, tous s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de l'argenté et de son colocataire pour rester tranquille, chacun dans leur coin.

Zexion était sur le lit d'Axel et lisait les quarante dernière pages de Don Quichotte et Demyx, allongé sur ses genoux écoutait de la musique en comptant la mesure.

Larxène était avec Yoake en train de regarder un magazine people qu'elles commentaient à grands coups d'éclats de rire. Axel et Riku jouaient aux cartes avec Marluxia qui semblait pendre un malin plaisir à gagner.

-En même temps, c'était toujours Luxord qui gagnait aux jeux de cartes…

-T'as pas encore compris qu'il trichait. La dernière fois il s'est retrouvé avec quatre dames alors que j'en avais une…

-Et voilà. Conclut Marluxia en posant ses cartes pour montrer qu'il avait finit…

-Je déteste le rami… déclara Axel avant de balancer son jeu.

-On refait une partie?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je décèle dans ton regard une envie de faire un strip-Poker… je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me dit rien de bon…

-Mais non, ça va pas ou quoi? Je ne sais pas jouer au Poker, je finirai à poil sans même comprendre pourquoi… non, on à qu'à faire un Strip-Rami…

-C'est ça, tout seul… reprit Riku en se levant. Je vais voir les photos. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre alors que le jeune hommes aux cheveux roses essayait de convaincre Axel que ce serait une bonne idée de faire un strip-Poker tous les deux.

Riku entra dans la salle d'informatique et vit que l'imprimante venait de recracher la dernière photographie. Il les regarda vite fait pour voir si elles étaient toutes bien imprimées et retourna dans sa chambre. Et alors qu'il allait rentrer, il s'arrêta sur une photo qu'il cacha dans la grande poche de son sweet-shirt. Il entra et tous ce jetèrent sur lui pour regarder les clichés.

Les premières photos étaient celles du matin dans la cabane, elles étaient simples et tout le monde apparaissait sur les photos. Ils étaient tous souriants et semblaient tous heureux les autres étaient dans le désordre, l'une d'entre elle représentait Marluxia et Larxène s'embrassant en maillot de bain sur la plage de Twilight Town. La suivante était une photo de Demyx, mangeant du sable, Marluxia un pied sur sa tête…

La suivante représentait Zexion devant la Caverne aux Merveilles avec son turban alors que Demyx essayait de monter sur un chameau… la suivante était une d'Axel entrain de faire face à un serpent dans un panier en osier. Une autre représentait Marluxia, en train de lécher les lampadaires de Christmas Town et une autre où Demyx et Larxène couraient pour fuir le Maire d'Halloween Town.

Une autre montrait Riku, seul dans l'eau, on ne voyait que sa tête et ses yeux qui se fondaient à merveille avec la couleur cristalline de l'eau et le reflet reluisant du soleil. Sur l'une d'entre elle, Axel était allongé dans la neige, le contraste entre ses cheveux et la neige vierge était tellement étincelant que pour la première fois de sa vie, Riku se rendit compte qu'Axel avait des yeux vraiment mystérieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'admirer toute la journée…

Certaines photos étaient très artistiques, comme celle où l'on ne voyait que les yeux de Marluxia, celle où l'on voyait le jeune homme en premier plan flou et Larxène plus loin très nette. Une fois les photos vues par tout le monde, ils allèrent se coucher après avoir mangé. Une fois chacun chez soi, Riku sortit finalement la photo de sa poche et la montra au roux.

-Regarde. Je crois que c'est Larxène qui la prise celle là. Axel regarda la photo pendant un long moment avant de dire:

-C'est vrai qu'on est beaux ensembles. Il lui sourit et le tira vers lui dans le lit, laissant la photo glisser sur la table de nuit.

Elle les représentait tous les deux, sous la neige, entrain de s'embrasser, alors qu'Axel était assis dans la neige, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre et Riku assis à califourchon sur son bassin en train de l'embrasser tendrement, un bonnet de Noël sur la tête.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, je publierai le Dimanche parce que maintenant je travail tous les jours, le Dimanche compris sauf l'après midi. Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et je m'excuse pour ce retard. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	21. La Douce Friction

**Hello, désolée de poster si tard dans la journée mais j'avais mon petit cousin de 9 mois, don je suis la marraine, est venu me rendre une petite visite à la piscine alors j'ai pas vraimen eu le temps de m'occuper de vous! Je sais je suis impardonnable mais quand on voit la bouille de ce petit bout de chou, on n'a qu'une envie: le prendre et le manger tout cru... je suis hyper gaga quand je parle de lui... pardonnez ma débilité!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 21: La Douce Friction**

Le dimanche matin, Riku se réveilla doucement dans les bras du roux. Il sentait sa respiration dans son cou et il repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée… plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait qu'Axel n'avait rien à envier à Marluxia. Il se tourna et le regarda dormir pendant cinq minutes avant de l'embraser pour le réveiller.

-Bonjour.

-Hum… Axel s'étira, bailla et sourit au jeune homme en face de lui avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Bonjour bel ange… tu t'es perdu? Le Paradis c'est pas par là.

-Ha… et où suis-je alors? Répliqua-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

-Ho, dans un monde cruel et dangereux. On appelle ça la terre. Le monde des hommes.

-C'est dommage que je me sois perdu, mais je ne cherche pas le Paradis, j'ai été bannit et on m'a envoyé en Enfer.

-Et pourquoi enverrait-on un bel ange comme toi loin du Paradis?

-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'une créature bien trop complexe pour eux.

-Ha oui? Et quelle est cette étrange créature?

-Elle est belle, grande, très mince, elle a une peau blanche et magnifique, des yeux merveilleusement verts et des cheveux de feu.

-Cette créature vient-t-elle de l'Enfer?

-Non.

-Riku! Hurla Marluxia alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à l'embrasser. L'argenté se retourna et regarda son voisin, inquiet. Bordel, Demy a disparu. Jamais j'aurai cru que ça me foutrais les boules de dire ça…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Dem' Marluxia? Ironisa Axel.

-Ta gueule connard, il est pas rentré dormir hier soir. Il a dit qu'il allait pas tarder mais ce matin, il était toujours pas là…

-Marluxia, Est-ce que tu as pensé à aller chercher dans la chambre de Zexion?

-Zexion? Non pourquoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'il aurait été foutre là bas?

-Et bien hier quand on prenait les photos, j'ai vu que Zexion était assez gentil avec lui et surtout qu'ils se tenaient par la main… alors, peut être qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

-Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses à la limite de l'énervement.

* * *

Dans la sombre et sobre chambre de Zexion, Demyx était réveillé depuis dix minutes déjà et ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de repenser à ce qui c'était passé avec Zexion la nuit dernière. C'était lui qui lui avait proposer de rester dormir avec lui. Il n'avait bien sur pas partagé le même lit que le conspirateur ténébreux mais qu'il accepte de passer du temps avec lui était déjà un grand pas en avant. Et puis ils s'étaient embrassé quand même.

Le jeune musicien regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir et alors qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit Zexion sortir de son sommeil. Lentement mais sûrement. Il se tourna vers le n°IX et s'étira sans ouvrir les yeux, comme un chat, puis il ouvrit lentement les paupières et quand il vit que Demyx était là, un petit sourire discret vint illuminer son visage.

-Bien dormit?

-Ho oui. Le lit que j'ai dans l'autre chambre est complètement explosé et évidement Marluxia à prit l'autre… enfin… et toi?

-Oui… il se retourna et s'étira encore une fois avant de se redresser et de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, Larxène va pouvoir venir dans ma chambre.

-C'est hors de question! Hurla la jeune fille en entrant dans leur chambre.

-C'est bon? Ça va ouais? On peut être un peu tranquille ici? Demanda Axel en voyant que tout le monde venait squatter dans leur chambre. Et puis de toute manière, c'est normal que Larxène ne veuille pas rester avec toi, vu ta nymphomanie…

-Je t'emmerde Axel. Cracha-t-il. La jeune fille s'en alla en tirant le jeune homme aux cheveux roses dans sa propre chambre tout en lui expliquant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui.

-On en était où? Demanda Axel alors que Riku regardait encore la porte de la salle de bain se fermer avec étonnement.

-Hum… je sais pas. Dit il en reprenant ses esprits. Où voudrais-tu qu'on en soit? Ironisa l'argenté en souriant.

-Et bien tu disais que tu étais tombé amoureux d'une créature démoniaque.

-C'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas une créature démoniaque. C'est une pauvre créature qui a perdu son cœur.

-Et elle? Elle t'aime?

-Oui, sans doute.

-Une créature dépourvu de cœur ne peut pas aimer.

-Pourtant… je l'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Axel. Ne dit pas ça! Je sais que c'est faux, alors ne me ment pas. Ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes.

-Je sais que je te fais mal.

-Non. Non tu ne me fais pas mal. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais très bien ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi. Je sais que moi je t'aime. Et même, je peux dire avec certitude que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De cet être sans cœur. Oui, c'est du Simili dont je suis tombé amoureux, pas du reflet de Lea. De toi Axel pas Lea.

-Comment Est-ce que …

-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, de tous les efforts que tu as fait pour sembler humain. Je sais que tout ce que tu fais… tu fais semblant, je le sais, mais tu le fais tellement bien, que j'en oublie parfois que tu n'as pas de cœur. Et je me dis que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi son vrais, forts et précieux parce que pour une fois dans ma vie, je sais que j'aime vraiment.

-Riku. Tu sais si j'avais un cœur…

-Tu n'en as pas. Et je ne sais pas si je t'aimerais de la même façon si tu en avais un. Peut être que tu ne serais plus le même. C'est toi que j'aime. Le Simili.

-Je crois que si j'avais un cœur, je me mettrais à pleurer. Dans tout ce que tu fais, dans tout ce que tu dis, il y a tellement de toi… je crois que je t'aime… mais ce n'est pas « mon coeur » qui me le dit, c'est ma tête, mon « intelligence », ma réflexion qui me le dit. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, la façon dont tu t'occupes de tout ce qui t'entoure, de la façon à la quelle tu tiens à tes amis, pour comprendre quelle genre de personne tu es. Et même sans cœur, rien qu'en te regardant vivre, je peux assurer que je t'aime. Ce que je dis, je ne fais pas semblant comme tu dis. C'est sincère. Les similis sont capables de réflexion. C'est à ça qu'on peut faire la différence avec de simples sans cœurs. Et je t'assure, Riku, je t'aime

L'argenté avait regardé Axel droit dans les yeux pendant tout son monologue sans rien dire puis une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, puis une autre. Il se redressa sans jamais quitter le roux du regard. Il laissa ses larmes se perdre sur son visage et il détourna les yeux pour regarder ailleurs alors que le roux, intrigué et craintif d'avoir commis une faute se redressa à son tour et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Riku… je suis désolé, mais tu l'as dis, j'ai pas de cœur et je …

-Axel… Riku se tourna vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses larmes de couler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire? Une personne avec un cœur n'aurait jamais pu dire quelque chose comme ça et c'est ça que j'aime… Je t'aime. Il le regarda intensément puis se jeta dans ses bras, juste pour sentir son corps près du sien.

-Arrête de pleurer… s'il te plait… le roux serra son amant aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras affin d'entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

-Tu m'énerves! Quand je suis avec toi je suis vraiment fleur bleue… on dirait une fille. Ça m'énerves. Reprit l'argenté en se moquant de lui-même.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment avant qu'Axel ne repousse gentiment son colocataire, il l'allongea et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœurs battre. Le plus jeune passa ses doigts dans les cheveux étincelants du roux.

Pendant plus d'une heure ils ne parlèrent pas, ils restèrent juste là, sans rien faire d'autre que de profiter du moment présent et surtout de l'autre. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour vraiment calme en comparaison d'hier. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu de rester à l'internat.

Tout en caressant les cheveux du n°VIII, Riku écoutait la pluie tomber au-dehors. Le bruit des vagues qu'il avait du mal à distinguer à cause de la longue distance qui séparait le lycée de la plage était un peu plus perceptible grâce au vent qui rabattait l'eau sur la plage avec force. Puis le bruit des quelques animaux qui s'aventuraient sous la pluie puis le crissement de pas rapides et pressés sur le gravier de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Plus personne ne venait à l'internat, même pas le proviseur alors qui pouvait bien venir au lycée aujourd'hui?

-T'as entendu?

-Oui.

-Riku… s'écria Marluxia de sa chambre, y a Sora qui vient te rendre une petite visite.

-Marluxia arrête de regarder par la fenêtre tu me stresses. S'énerva Larxène.

-Tu vois que c'était utile!

Les deux amants se regardèrent exaspérés, alors que l'Assassin et la Nymphe se disputaient. À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Riku ne bougea pas pour autant, il ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller et Axel resta là, sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Ton cœur s'accélère très légèrement. Ça te stresse qu'il vienne te voir?

-Pas du tout… c'est que je me demande ce qu'il veut… quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme était derrière la porte et frappa timidement.

-Entre Sora.

-Wha comment tu savais que c'était moi? Demanda le jeune homme en entrant.

-Marluxia, joue les commères… ça va? Questionna Riku en tirant la couverture vers lui, couvrant le corps d'Axel par la même occasion.

-Oui… Heu… je vous dérange peut être? Remarqua le châtain qui voyait la position assez particulière des deux garçons.

-Ho, non… t'en fait pas, on discutait. Qu'Est-ce qui t'emmène?

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais réservé une chambre pour le Teste.

-Oui. Pourquoi toi non?

-Non, c'est pas ça… je voulais juste savoir si tu venais ce soir ou si vous veniez Lundi matin pour la première épreuve.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me téléphoner pour me demander ça?

-Kairi a effacé ton numéro de mon téléphone.

-Et tu ne le connais pas?

-À vrai dire non… je ne l'ai jamais retenu…

-Hum… c'est pas grave. Oui on vient ce soir, je croyais que c'était obligatoire d'être présent à la cérémonie d'ouverture.

-Je sais pas…

-Tu veux rester manger avec nous ce soir? Proposa l'argenté. La semaine dernière Axel et Marluxia on trouvé un resto super sympa pas trop loin de là où on dort en plus.

-Heu… ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ce soir je mange avec Kairi, Cheen et mes parents…

-Comment ça va avec Kairi au fait?

-Mieux… on a fait un break pour voir ce que ça va donner, parce que quand même malgré tout je me suis vachement attaché à elle et je ne peux pas la laissé tomber comme ça et puis en plus ses parents…

-Et puis tu l'as choisis pour le tournoi, elle est bien obligée de t'aider. Se moqua Axel en se redressant. Je vais prendre ma douche. Expliqua-t-il en cherchant son boxer qui traînait par terre. Il l'attrapa, l'enfila et embrassa Riku avant d'aller vers la salle de bain.

L'argenté rougit légèrement et attrapa son boxer qui était près de celui du roux et le mit. Il l'enfila et se sentit serré.

-Axel, c'était mon boxer! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le boxer noir de Riku vola dans la chambre pour finir dans ses mains. Merci bien.

Ce fut au tour de Sora de rougir.

Riku s'assit sur le lit et incita Sora à en faire de même. Ce fut timidement qu'il s'assit près de son meilleur ami.

-Je vais te poser une question très déplacée. Riku regarda le Maître de la Keyblade, intrigué. Est-ce que vous avez déjà… Il rougit sévèrement et n'osa pas finir sa phrase, ce qui n'empêcha pas Riku de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

-Sora si il sort du lit nu à ton avis ça veut dire quoi… L'argenté vit Sora déglutir avec difficulté et se mit à rire. Ha ha… Sora, Est-ce que ça te choque?

-Non… reprit il, gêné. C'est juste… que… venant de toi, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu… enfin, avec un autre homme.

-Je ne veux pas t'affoler, mais il me semble que l'autre jour tu m'as dis que si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments, tu m'aurais suivit. Et ça aurait finit par arriver, tu crois pas? Sora hoqueta… puis baissa la tête.

-Quand je te regardais et que je te voyais si heureux, je me demandais tout le temps ce qu'ils pouvaient t'apporter de plus que moi. Qu'Est-ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver à lui et aux autres…

-Sora… j'aurais attendu tu sais… je ne suis pas une bête féroce avide de sexe. Je ne suis pas Marluxia. La dernière phrase, Riku l'avait crié pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses l'entende.

-Je ne suis pas un Nympho! Et puis c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi! Merde à la fin. Avait hurlé le concerné depuis sa chambre.

-Quoi? Tu as… avec Marluxia?

-Oui… enfin, c'était une belle erreur. À ce moment là, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses sortit de la salle de bain qu'il venait de traverser pour rentrer dans la chambre de Riku.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi des erreurs Riku. C'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de cœur que je ne peux pas prendre mal les choses que tu me dis.

-Je croyais avoir été clair là-dessus.

-Et moi aussi! S'emporta l'Assassin. Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais tu n'aurais couché avec Axel! Tu serais encore puceau et on en parlerait plus…

-Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes de hurler? S'exclama Demyx en entrant dans la chambre. Ha salut Sora.

-Demyx? Est-ce que je suis un nymphomane? Demanda Marluxia?

-Toi? Non… pas du tout…y a que la nuit où tu rêves que tu fais l'amour avec Larxène mais sinon …

-Mais pourquoi je lui ai demandé à lui aussi? Dégage moi de là…

-Techniquement tu n'es pas plus nymphomane que Riku… reprit Zexion en entrant. Après tout… c'est Riku qui a eu le plus de rapports ici…

-Merci de ton soutien Zexion… c'est toujours touchant… ironisa l'argenté.

-Je t'en pris.

-On est quitte? Proposa Riku à Marluxia.

-Ouais mais tu arrêtes de dire que ce qui c'est passé entre nous était une erreur… j'ai bien aimé moi ce qui c'est passé…

-Moi aussi. Lui sourit il… tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre et Sora regarda son meilleur ami qui s'était levé pour aller prendre un tee-shirt dans son armoire.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça?

-Oui… plus ou moins. C'est toujours très mouvementé… moi qui aime le calme, ça change vraiment. Mais c'est tellement agréable.

-T'as pas peur qu'il y en ait un qui pète un plomb et qu'il te tue?

-Non, ça risque pas… ils m'aiment beaucoup trop… et toi alors? Qu'Est-ce que tu deviens? Pas trop stressé pour demain?

-Si un peu, à vrai dire… je ne sais pas comment je dois envisager la suite des évènements. Ça me stresse de savoir qu'il n'y aura pas que toi et moi… je me demande si tous les autres opposants seront comme ceux des entraînements…

-J'espère que oui dans un sens mais ça serait sympa de se mesurer à d'autres personnes.

Sora sourit et se leva.

-Bon, je vais rentrer…

-Tu veux pas rester pour manger au moins ce midi? Riku aussi s'était levé et s'était mis devant Sora, sa main sur son épaule. Sora le regarda droit dans les yeux et Riku pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse de sa part. la seule réponse à laquelle il eu droit fut une étreinte assez brutale.

-Tu me manques tellement Riku. L'argenté soupira et resserra son étreinte autour du plus jeune.

-Je suis là maintenant… c'est terminé Sora.

Axel dans la salle de bain regardait les deux amis alors que Marluxia, regardant par-dessus son épaule lui dit:

-Alors? Tu as peur pour ton petit protégé?

-Ça risque pas. Après ça… je suis prêt à tout enduré venant de sa part.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu te sentes aussi sûr de toi?

-Rien de particulier. Il retourna à son séchage de cheveux alors que le garçon aux cheveux roses regardait une fois encore les deux amis. Comment ne pouvait il pas avoir peur que Riku retombe amoureux de Sora? Il était quand même évident que l'argenté avait une attirance quelconque pour ce garçon… pourquoi Axel n'avait il pas peur?

-Tu sais, être un Simili et se contenter de penser qu'on ne peut pas avoir peur ne te protégeras pas toujours.

-Au contraire, être un Simili m'aide à garder Riku près de moi.

-Garde quand même un œil sur lui… le jeune homme s'en alla et laissa la rafale de flammes dansantes à ses besoins hygiéniques.

-À ce soir Sora.

-À ce soir. Ho d'ailleurs l'autre jour tu as dormi chez toi?

-Oui, avec Axel.

-C'était ton anniversaire. Reprit il en baissant les yeux.

-C'était le plus beau de tout les temps. Mais ne dit pas autres que c'était mon anniversaire, à part Axel aucun n'est au courrant.

-D'accord. Alors à ce soir. Il sourit et s'en alla pour de bon. Riku repensa à ce sourire, c'était celui qui le faisait fondre autre fois, celui pour lequel il se serait damné. Aujourd'hui la force de ce sourire était toujours aussi grande mais elle n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec le regard d'Axel.

Sur le réveille, il était encore tôt. 11h12... Riku décida de se recoucher en attendant qu'Axel revienne de la salle de bain. Il se retourna et attrapa la photo qu'il avait caché le soir même. Il la regarda et sourit. Il la trouvait tellement magnifique… et il était vrai qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux… Riku embrassa la photo et la posa sous son oreiller, il attrapa les autres et les regarda attentivement, surtout celles où l'on voyait Axel. Celle qu'il préférait était vraiment celle où il était allongé dans la neige… quoi que celle où il était dans l'eau en faisant la planche était vraiment très sexy aussi.

Il tomba sur la photo de lui où l'on ne voyait que son visage sortir de l'eau. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle celle là aussi. Celle d'après le montrait lui, encore debout dans l'eau, pris d'en bas, donnant une impression de grandeur. Il avait l'air vraiment magnifique.

-Arrête de t'admirer, on le sait que tu es beau.

-Tu me trouves vraiment beau? C'est quoi qui te dit que je suis beau là? Axel attrapa la photo et s'allongea à moitié sur lui pour qu'ils puissent regarder tous les deux.

-Tu vois sur celle là, tu as la peau très clair, mais comme le soleil est en face, on dirait qu'elle est bronzée et ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Sur celle là par contre. Dit il en prenant celle où l'on voyait son corps. Bah.. Je crois que ça parle tout seul. Si tu voyais ce corps, tu ne voudrais pas te jeter dessus?

-Je ne peux pas répondre impartialement, c'est moi.

-Riku…

-Oui… j'avoue. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt pas mal mais bon ça va…

-Tu oserais dire que j'ai mauvais goût?

-Non! Sûrement pas.

-Tu es beau, attirant, séduisant, très sexy, n'en doute pas… C'était des réflexions d'adolescent, des préoccupation de jeunes gens qui se cherchaient encore. Il était loin d'être un homme sûr de lui en matière de confiance en soit, il était encore tiraillé entre l'image qu'il se renvoyait lui-même et celle qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il aimait les jeux fleur bleue qu'il avait avec Axel, ceux où il lui assurait qu'il était beau parce qu'au fond de lui ça le rassurait.

-C'est bon d'entendre ça. Il sourit à son amant avant de sentir sa main passer sur son dos pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. Tu veux pas me masser? Quémanda l'argenté.

-Pourquoi pas… ils se redressèrent et Riku retira son tee-Shirt qu'il avait mis pour accueillir Sora et se rallongea sur le ventre. Il laissa Axel faire.

Axel et ses longs doigts fins et délicats mais puissants et agiles aussi. Il arrivait à le détendre facilement, en appuyant sur des points particuliers qui avaient pour effet de décrisper immédiatement un nerf ou un muscle. Il avait des doigts de magiciens. Il se serait damné pour un massage pareille.

Assis sur son dos, faisant ainsi pression sur lui, il lui fit craquer le dos dans un bruit horrible. Mais malgré la l'horreur du bruit, la sensation de bien être qu'il en résultait était vraiment fantastique… il se sentait tellement bien qu'au bout d'un moment, une chaleur particulièrement gênante se manifesta dans son ventre puis un peu plus bas.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand il s'en rendit compte. Comment faire pour qu'il ne le remarque pas? Mais plus il y pensait plus il sentait les mains d'Axel agir comme un charme sur lui et il se sentait de mieux en mieux, malgré cette sensation.

Au bout de quelques minutes de massage, Riku se rendit compte qu'il commençait à être soulagé de sa douleur mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait espéré. Il commençait à gémir de plaisir, chaque endroit touchés par Axel était un point qui était en interaction avec son sexe. Il sentait le plaisir monter mais pas assez pour se libérer quand même. Il sentit le roux se pencher vers le creux de son oreille pour lui dire:

-Est-ce que ça plairait à Monsieur que je termine par un massage des pieds pour « soulager » cette désagréable sensation?

-Oui… gémit l'argenté. Fait ce que tu veux mais ne t'arrête pas…

Le plus âgé sourit. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, Zexion lui avait bien montré ce qu'il devait faire et quels points étaient liés. Quelle fabuleuse expérience… Alors le masseur commença à toucher les pieds de Riku pour le détendre un peu plus et il reçut sa nouvelle action par un gémissement de plaisir.

Après cinq minute de massage par pieds, Axel se décida quand même à laisser le pauvre jeune homme se libérer de sa délicieuse torture. Voyant qu'il haletait fortement, gémissant assez régulièrement, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se laça de cette douce mélodie et mit fin au concerto par un crescendo. La note finale, Riku la donna en soupirant bruyamment. Il respirait vite et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, comme si il venait de courir un marathon.

-Alors comment c'était…

-Ha… Ha… Axel… ne … Ha… tu recommences… Ha… quand tu veux… il était tellement surpris par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir qu'il en avait du mal à parler et à trouver les mots adéquats.

-Je crois que ça t'as fais un bien fou…

-Comme tu dis… Ha. Soupira-t-il une dernière fois avant de se retourner et d'embrasser avidement le Simili pour lui dire merci. Leur étreinte devint passionnée et ils étaient prêts à aller plus loin, encore une fois. Mais Riku se retint. Il avait beau accuser Marluxia d'être un Nymphomane, il fallait quand même qu'il se calme lui aussi. Il fallait dire que la tentation était grande, Axel était quand même un mec hyper sexy, se retenir de lui sauter dessus était une torture.

-Zexion m'avait dit que ça pouvait faire un drôle d'effet mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point là.

-C'est la première fois que tu fais ça? Tu ne l'as jamais expérimenté sur un autre Simili?

-Non… ça ne marche pas pour nous. On essayé sur Demyx ça marche pas.

-Sur moi, tu recommences quand tu veux.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà un petit chapitre pas très utile mais quand même assez hot sur la fin... donnez moi votre avis:)**

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	22. Le Défis Festif

Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière, mon ordi à encore quelques petites séquelles... ce soir le chapitre 23:)

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 22: Le Défis Festif**

Riku se redressa de son lit dans lequel il avait passé l'intégralité de la journée avec Axel. Ils étaient restés là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire et ils en avaient presque oublier de préparer leurs affaires pour partir au Colysée. Riku regarda attentivement son sac, avec l'espoir de ne rien avoir oublié, ce qui lui semblait totalement impossible.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Je sais que j'ai oublié quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça me gonfle.

-Au pire on pourra toujours venir le chercher…

-C'est pas faux. Bon je vais voir si tout le monde est prêt, tu nous attends dans la salle de bain? Axel l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Demyx portait son sac sur le dos et Zexion avait le sien dans les bras, Marluxia ressemblait à une mule que Larxène avait chargé comme pas possible alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un petit sac à main.

-Bin quoi? Même si je ne suis pas une chochotte, j'aime bien avoir toutes mes affaires avec moi…

Tout le monde était à l'heure et ils partirent vers 18h30 pour arriver là bas en avance et avoir des bonnes places pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ils prirent le passage dans la salle de bain puis arrivèrent dans une garde place à ciel ouvert où le soleil brillait encore fortement. Un grand nombre de personnes était déjà là, agglutiné devant la porte du Colysée pour pouvoir entrer.

-Ha Riku, vous êtes là.

-Papa? S'étonna l'argenté en voyant son père au milieu de la foule. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là,

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais mon mot à dire dans l'histoire… vient, il faut que tu ailles avec les autres porteurs pour le moment. Tes amis et coéquipiers doivent venir pour prendre leur chambre. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent devant tout le monde, faisant augmenté l'intensité du brouhaha d'un cran.

Une fois dans le hall du Colysée, Phil était là et tenait un carnet dans lequel il cochait tous les noms.

-Ha et voilà. Ça ne m'en fait que deux sur trois dans le groupe 3, on n'attend plus que trois personnes en groupe 2 et une en groupe 1. Annonça l'homme bouc.

Si ils étaient trois dans son groupe, ça voulait dire, en sachant que Sora était du genre à arriver dix minutes en avances pour tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il y avait une autre personne dans leur groupe mais qui ça pouvait être?

-Très bien mes biquets. Les copains, les copines, les frères, les sœurs et tout le tralala de ce côté. Les autres, Porteurs et coéquipiers vous venez avec moi. Vous vous retrouverez après pour la cérémonie. Hercules, tu m'envoies les retardataires…

Ils traversèrent en silence un grand couloir qui les mena dans l'enceinte de l'arène.

-Voilà le topo les enfants. La cérémonie va durée dix minutes ok? Après il y aura un discours fait par le Roi. Pendant qu'il parle je veux que tout le monde se retrouve ici, dans cette salle. C'est bien d'accord. Après ce sera à vous et on vous présentera. Les coéquipiers aussi. Il marqua une pose et tout le monde se mit à parler. Là bas. Dit il en désignant un grand balcon dans lequel on voyait des gens s'affairer. Il y aura les Organisateurs et le Roi. Personne n'entre là bas. C'est clair? Ici. Ce sont les vestiaires. Riku reconnu immédiatement le couloir dans lequel lui et Zexion s'étaient douchés. C'est là que vous attendrez avant chaque combat. Quand vous entendrez voter nom, vous sortirez et vous rentrez dans l'arène. En fonction de ce qui vous sera demandé vous aurez soit à rester derrière la ligne là bas, soit vous devrez venir jusqu'au centre de l'arène. Pas de question?

Tout le monde fit non et le bouc s'en réjouit et s'en alla.

Ils se regardèrent puis s'en allèrent dans les gradins pour prendre les meilleurs places, quelques minutes plus tard, les amis des participants arrivèrent et le stade ne tarda pas à se remplir par la suite avec tous les spectateurs. Ils y en avait de tous les mondes, certains Riku les reconnu immédiatement, ou du moins reconnu leur pays d'origine. Et à voir la réaction des gens dans les gradins d'en face, les Habitants d'Halloween Town étaient eux aussi venus pour assister au Teste de Maîtrise.

-C'est vraiment ridicule. Moi je croyais que ça serait juste entre nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. C'est pas un cirque non plus.

-J'ai voulu dissuadé les organisateurs de faire quelque chose de publique mais quand ils ont une idée en tête, il est parfois difficile de leur faire changer d'avis.

-Aqua?

-Bonjour Riku. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir près du porteur de la Keyblade. Alors? Est-ce que tu es stressé?

-Un peu oui.

-C'est bien. Ça fait monter l'adrénaline et ça te pousse à te dépasser. Mais fait attention aux ténèbres quand même. Elle lui sourit et resta là. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la mère de Riku de venir rejoindre son fils et ses amis. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère vienne assister au Teste. Son père lui était au balcon, avec les Organisateurs et ne pouvait pas descendre.

Le soleil commença à décliner lentement et la cérémonie ne devait pas commencer avant qu'il fasse nuit.

Des flambeaux s'allumèrent pour permettre aux spectateurs de voir où ils allaient et avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait à présent il était impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit. Et d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent.

Le Spectacle pouvait commencer.

Alors que le noir était total, des feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel de mille et une couleurs. Tous les regards se portèrent vers le ciel où dansait plein de petites étoiles. Un coup rouge, un coup verte puis bleue. L'un des feux représentait un dragon, les cris qui émergeaient du public étaient admiratifs, Riku se vit retomber en enfance, il avait toujours été fasciné par les feux d'artifices et il se doutait que ceux-ci devaient aussi plaire à Axel.

Quand le ciel fut noir, un tonnerre d'applaudissement marqua le début d'une musique. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, comme si un ballet allait commencer, les voix fortes et quasi agressive se mêlaient bien au rythme des percussions. Riku en eu d'ailleurs des frissons. Il sentait Demyx s'exciter dans son dos, reconnaissant certainement la musique qu'il avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Les lumières se rallumèrent mais on ne voyait que le centre de l'arène, on voyait assez difficilement les quelques silhouettes qui bougeaient puis alors que la musique s'éleva fort dans les airs, de grandes bourrasques de feu jaillirent aux quatre coins de l'arène. Des cracheurs de feu illuminaient par leur seul jet toute la foule. D'autres danseurs jonglaient avec des morceaux de bois enflammés alors qu'au centre un homme, seul à manier cet instrument étrange faisait virevolter deux cordes au bout desquelles des torches s'enflammaient.

Ils étaient tous impressionnant dans leur perfection. Axel lui trouvait ça malgré sa capacité à magner le feu très artistique. Il se retint d'ailleurs de ne pas intervenir pour rendre le spectacle plus intéressent. Tous les jongleurs et cracheurs de feu se réunir autour de l'homme et se mirent à exécuter des acrobaties autour de lui. Alors que les quatre cracheurs se préparaient à faire une ultime figure, la lumière s'éteignit et les quatre jets se rejoignirent au dessus du jongleur principal avant que toutes les sources de lumière ne disparaissent.

À ce moment là la musque se calma et les flammes devirent bleue et un grand nombre de personne se retrouva en cercle des ballons dans les mains. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils lancèrent les ballons en l'air puis ils éclatèrent, les uns après les autres pour laisser place aux danseurs qui exécutaient des chorégraphies complexes. Les danseurs et les danseuses étaient d'une telle souplesse que par moment il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient tellement la contorsion était étrange.

Mais alors que d'autres ballons venaient de s'envoler dans les airs, une grande bourrasque de vent vient éclater ces derniers. Un épais nuage de fumé, ou plutôt de poussière s'éleva, éclairé par les quelques lumières, des silhouettes commencèrent à danser, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la poussière.

Les mouvements des danseurs faisait voler la poussière et donnait l'impression qu'elle bougeait toute seule, c'était impressionnant à voir et surtout très original, quand les personnes se mirent à tourner en rond autour d'un danseur, le nuage de fumé s'éleva comme une tornade autour de lui.

Les éléments étaient bien représentés dans leur complexité. Le feu avait été très impressionnant et on avait parfaitement sentit le danger qu'il y avait dans le numéro, puis l'eau. Gracieuse et élégante. Et le vent, qui avait été dompté par les artistes de façon remarquable.

Il ne restait plus que la terre.

Le nuage de poussière retomba et les danseurs restèrent immobiles un moment, puis ils semblaient s'élever lentement du sol. Sortant d'on ne sait où, d'autres personnes étaient allonger sur le sol et portaient les représentant du vent. Une fois ces derniers sortit de l'arène et les lumières revenues, ils se levèrent et la musique commença à devenir plus violente et les pas exécutés étaient en coordination parfaite avec les percussions. La terre semblait trembler sous leurs pieds. Tellement la musique et la chorégraphie étaient violentes et poignantes. En vérité ce n'était que les battements du cœur de Riku qui s'étaient collés sur le tempo, donnant une impression de faire partie de la musque.

La chorégraphie était violente et d'un ensemble incroyable. Ça faisait limite peur à voir. Mais c'était l'effet attendu. Une fois leur chorégraphie terminée, tous les danseurs se retrouvèrent au centre et effectuèrent un ballet incroyable et tous les éléments se joignirent les uns les autres pour former la pose finale.

Tout le monde dans le public se leva et applaudit la performance de ces athlètes. C'était magique. Très fort, très puissant, ce que les porteurs allaient devoir représenter. Riku n'en revenait pas, il avait été vraiment impressionner par le spectacle, à tel point que si Zexion n'avait pas été concentré comme à son habitude, il aurait oublié qu'il devait descendre rejoindre les autres porteurs pendant le discours du Roi.

Quand il arriva il croisa Sora et Kairi qui discutaient encore du spectacle. Quand la jeune fille aperçut Riku elle lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla.

-Riku! Wha t'as vu c'était fantastique.

-Ouais. Reprit l'argenté. T'es prêt Sora?

-He ho! Vous m'écoutez? Quand la porte va s'ouvrir vous rentrer tous ensembles vous vous mettrez par équipe.

Phil n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'était déjà ouverte. Tout les porteurs entrèrent dans l'arène et allèrent rejoindre le Roi. À ce moment là, alors que toutes les équipes se retrouvaient ensembles, le Roi commença à annoncer les groupes.

-… Sora, accompagné de Kairi et Donald. Les applaudissements eurent du mal à ce calmer quand Sora fut annoncer mais quand la petite souries annonça une autre candidat, Sora et Riku se regardèrent un moment, n'en revenant pas.

-Squall, accompagné de Cloud et Lightning. Incroyable, ils s'étaient attendus à tout mais pas à ça. Alors là, les choses allaient devenir plus corsées. Vraiment plus corsées. Riku priait intérieurement pour ne pas se retrouver contre lui. Il le connaissait trop peu pour savoir de quoi il était vraiment capable mais à en juger l'air renfrogner qu'il avait, et la tête de ces deux coéquipiers, aucun des trois n'avait l'air vraiment très avenant. Surtout la jeune fille.

Sora se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui annonça:

-Je ne savais pas que Squall était l'un des élus…

-Tu te rappelles? La première fois que tu l'as rencontré? Il a réussit à la faire apparaître. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une Keyblade t'avait choisit. C'est parce qu'il en porte une… lui avait rappelé Donald.

Riku les regarda, étonné. Le Roi vint à annoncer son équipe, il y eu presque autant de bruit dans les tribunes qu'au moment de l'annonce de l'équipe de Sora.

-Riku, accompagné de Zexion et Larxène. L'argenté baissa la tête quand il entendit toutes ces personnes se mettre à hurler. Il avait l'impression d'être une rock star sur scène. Il reprit confiance en lui. Quoi que quand il voyait Squall, il ne l'était plus autant.

Mais ça ne faisait rien, il était heureux d'être là.

Le Roi reprit son discours.

-Ils devront s'affronter dans des épreuves diverses. En groupe mais aussi seul face à leur adversaires. Ils seront testés en permanence, sur leurs capacités à combattre mais aussi sur leur manière d'être, sur la pureté de leur cœur.

Alors c'était ça. Certaines épreuves n'étaient pas des combats? Mais seulement des testes du cœur. Riku avait beau se le cacher, c'était là qu'il commençait à avoir peur. Il avait succombé aux ténèbres une fois, même si il savait ce qu'il risquait, si c'était la seule et l'unique solution qui s'offrait à lui, jamais il n'hésiterait. Quoi que après tout, gagner le tournoi oui, mais à quel prix? Non, plus de ténèbres. C'était terminé. Si ils avaient organisé ce Teste c'était aussi pour lui, pour prouver qu'il avait changer et que son cœur était aussi pur que celui des autres.

Alors il n'allait pas les décevoir. Il allait gagne, avec la seule force de son cœur.

La cérémonie se termina et tous les porteurs s'en allèrent pour retourner dans leurs quartiers. À la grande surprise de l'argenté, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir du Colysée pour aller manger et dormir. Les « chambres » étaient en fait de grands dortoirs, une chambre pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 6 personnes. Et en économisant les lits ça pouvait aller à plus. Les douches étaient communes et ne représentaient plus un problème pour Riku pour qui la pudeur avait été mise à rude épreuve durant ces dernières semaines. L'idée de partager les douches avec d'autres personnes que les Similis ne lui sembla pas un obstacle infranchissable.

La chambre n'était pas très spacieuse mais pour six personnes c'était amplement suffisant. Mais d'un coup, et encore grâce à sa lucidité légendaire, Zexion se rendit compte:

-On est Sept!

-Et alors Riku et moi on dort ensemble, on ne prend qu'un lit. Il en reste un pour qui le veut…

-Oui. Et puis moi je dors avec Marluxia, donc c'est pas un problème non plus.

Il ne manquait plus que Zexion et Demyx et tout le monde serait en couple. À l'exception de Yoake. Ce qui donna à Zexion une réflexion assez étrange.

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments toi aussi?

-Non. Pourquoi? Je ne marche qu'à la force de la lumière des cœurs. Je reçois les sentiments des autres, je les comprends mais je n'en ai pas. C'est bizarre que vous ne me demandiez ça que maintenant.

-C'est surtout que j'ai toujours été persuadé que tu en avais. Je n'ai jamais fait attention au fait que rien ne soit spontané. S'empressa d'ajouter Riku.

-Pour dire vrai, c'est surtout à force d'existence et d'entraînement, on finit pas s'habituer à ce mode de vie. C'est pour ça que j'étais persuadée que les Similis pouvaient s'intégrer dans une société.

-Tu es très forte pour te faire passer pour quelqu'un de normale.

-Si vous voulez je vous donnerais des cours. Ils se mirent à rire puis allèrent se coucher, Marluxia avec Larxène, Riku avec Axel, Demyx seul, Zexion seul et Yoake idem.

Après trente minutes de silence, Riku se rendit compte à la respiration d'Axel qu'il était réveillé. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer puis se tourna vers le lit de Marluxia où l'Assassin jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, Zexion lui de son côté lisait un livre dans le noir, près de la fenêtre restée ouverte et Demyx écoutait de la musique que Riku réussissait à entendre quand il se concentrait bien. Il lâcha donc:

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dort?

-Non! Fut la réponse générale. Il se redressa et regarda tout le monde dans la chambre.

-Plutôt que de s'emmerder chacun dans notre coin pourquoi on ne le ferait pas tous ensemble?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Reprit Larxène en poussant son amant du lit pour le faire tomber. Ils se levèrent et sortirent un paquet de carte que Demyx avait pensé à prendre au cas où.

-On joue à quoi?

-Rami. Proposa Marluxia

-Hors de question je suis sûr que tu triches! Cracha Axel.

-Bataille.

-Trop nul.

-Pouilleux.

-Je sais pas y jouer.

-Kem's.

-Ouais… pourquoi pas.

-Mais les gars vous gueulez pas comme des malades ok?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je sais ce que je dis. Pendant les heures d'études parfois y en a qui y jouait et c'était et violent et bruyant… alors on baisse le ton.

-Ok.

Ils se mirent à jouer et Riku se mit avec non pas Axel mais Demyx, Zexion avec Marluxia et Axel avec Larxène. Yoake elle resta en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas les jeux de cartes et les regarda. Elle les trouva tellement amusants que ça lui suffisait pour s'occuper. Elle s'amusait à trouver les signes des groupes. Alors que Zexion et Marluxia étaient en tête à égalité avec Demyx et Riku, Le blond hurla:

-Contre Kem's Marluxia!

-Quoi? Je me recoiffe.

-Non, tu ne te recoiffes pas comme ça. Quand tu te recoiffes tu te regardes dans un miroir. Montre tes cartes.

-Et merde.

-Yeah! Bien joué Demyx. Kem's! s'empressa d'ajouter l'argenté. En montrant ses cartes.

-C'est bon vous avez gagné… laissa tomber Marluxia. Moi je vais me coucher. Vous m'avez gonflé!

-Soit pas mauvais perdant Marluxia. Ajouta Larxène en allant le rejoindre dans son lit.

-Je crois que là, on va pouvoir aller se coucher… conclut Zexion.

-D'ailleurs, c'était quoi votre signe? Demanda Demyx. Marluxia se recoiffait mais toi?

-Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus un secret…

-Allez Zexion… supplia-t-il. Le conspirateur se pencha vers lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille. C'est de la triche… t'as pas le droit d'utiliser la télépathie.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais pas le dire.

Demyx taquina le jeune homme encore quelques minutes après quoi il s'endormit. Il était tout de même 1h24 du matin, demain Riku allait à se lever pour la première épreuve du teste, il fallait qu'il soit en forme.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le sommeil ne semblait pas être du même avis que lui. Si les journées étaient chaudes à en mourir, les nuits étaient véritablement glaciales. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et malgré les bons soins d'Axel, rien n'y fit. Il continuait inlassablement d'avoir froid et ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Le stress commençait à monter… il savait que si il ne dormait pas assez, ça pourrait lui nuire. Même si les Similis seraient là pour le soutenir, c'était quand même lui qui allait être jugé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour avoir moins froid.

Il se leva finalement, sans réveiller Axel et alla chercher dans son sac, une veste ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui tenir un peu chaud. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il fouilla toutes les armoires de la chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver une couverture supplémentaire et malheureusement il ne trouva rien. Il fouilla dans les affaires des autres et particulièrement dans le sac de Larxène qui devait certainement avoir de quoi avoir chaud dans tout son fatras.

Mais là encore, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. La jeune fille n'avait prit que des débardeurs, Tee-shirt et autres Shorts. Il n'allait quand même pas rester là, à mourir de froid? Un violent frisson parcouru son corps, il alla devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors un instant et il y vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa présence ici. Il sortit, histoire de se changer les idées et oublier le stress et réchauffer son corps en faisant un petit sprint.

Une fois en bas il ne trouva personne. Où avait il bien pu aller? Alors qu'il cherchait du regard la personne en question, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna violemment pour attaquer.

-Xemnas? Ha.. J'ai eu peur. Où étiez vous? On s'est inquiété.

-Ho, je n'étais pas bien loin, une affaire à régler pour le tournoi. Et toi? Que fais tu ici à une heure pareille?

-Heu… je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai froid et je stresse.

-Il ne faut pas. L'épreuve de demain… enfin de tout à l'heure est vraiment trop facile pour une personne comme toi. Tu verras bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Si j'étais toi je m'inquiéterais plus pour l'épreuve de Mercredi. Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres.

Le jeune argenté resta silencieux et se contenta d'écouter le n°I. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il retourna dans sa chambre et sur le chemin, il croisa Sora qui lui aussi errait dans les couloirs.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ho, Riku… heu… j'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop froid.

-Pareille… soupira-t-il.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais pas de venir dans ma chambre? Enfin… je veux dire… je suis tout seul… heu… Le jeune homme se mit à rougir et Riku à rire en le voyant changer de teinte et le suivit.

-Comment ça c'est passé avec tes parents? Demanda l'argenté.

-Ho… pas trop mal. Enfin je crois. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je fais un break avec Kairi. Ils semblaient tellement se réjouir quand je suis sorti avec elle au début qu'ils doivent être simplement déçut que ça n'est pas marché.

-Peut être… ils entrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune qui était beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'il partageait avec les Similis. Il avait laisser Kairi dans leur chambre et lui avait du en trouver une autre. Donald était certainement avec Dingo et le Roi. C'était triste à voir. Sora qui était pourtant le garçon le plus populaire du lycée était seul dans sa chambre alors que Riku lui était entouré de beaucoup beaucoup de monde.

-Et les Similis alors? Ça marche toujours?

-Ouais… il sourit. Marluxia et Larxène n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, enfin, c'est un couple c'est normal… Zexion et Demyx…

-Comment ça « c'est un couple »? Ce sont des Similis…

-Quand ils étaient encore humains, ils devaient se marier et… je ne connais pas tous les détails mais ils se sont remis ensemble y a pas trop longtemps.

-Et toi? Avec Axel? Désolé ça me fait bizarre de dire ça.

-Hum, C'est pas grave, je ne m'y suis pas fait de suite non plus rassure toi. Je dois dire que le fait que ma mère l'apprécie beaucoup me facilite la tâche. J'ai même l'impression que ça l'amuse parfois. Elle nous taquine avec ça.

-C'est vraiment génial que ta mère soit d'accord pour vous deux. Tu dois être content.

-Dans l'histoire, c'est moi le plus heureux. Vraiment j'ai de la chance et je m'en rends compte.

-Oui. Tu as de la chance…. Moi en ce moment… l'argenté pris Sora dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il le connaissait bien et savait reconnaître les appels au secours du plus jeunes. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Riku le savait.

Et ça ne rata pas.

-Tu as tellement de chance… je me rends compte que toutes ces personnes qui étaient autour de moi n'étaient pas vraiment des amis. Je n'étais jamais seul … et toi…. Tu étais seul mais tu as quand même réussit à te créer une stabilité. Tu as réussit à te trouver des amis. De vrais amis…. Tu as de la chance.

-Ma plus grande chance Sora, c'est de t'avoir comme ami. Si ce qui est arrivé ne s'était pas passé, jamais je n'aurai pu être aussi heureux que maintenant. C'est en partie grâce à toi et Kairi tout ça. Il lui sourit et le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune s'éloigna de son meilleur ami et le regarda un instant avant de lui sourire. Il se leva du lit sur lequel ils étaient assis et alla faire un tour dans sa chambre puis, il alla se mettre à la fenêtre pour regarder la ville.

Riku resta sur le lit à admirer Sora pendant un bon moment avant que ce dernier ne se retour, la tête baissé et le pas incertain.

-Riku… Est-ce que… il s'arrêta à mis chemin entre le jeune homme et la fenêtre pour réfléchir encore une fois à ce qu'il allait dire. Il rougit encore un peu et l'argenté pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de voir les yeux de Sora mais il avait déjà relevé la tête et s'était avancé d'un pas décidé jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

Il se figea devant lui et prit sa respiration avant de lâcher:

-Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser? Il avait parlé à toute vitesse, ne laissant à Riku que peu de chance pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire mais il avait parfaitement deviné ce qu'il allait lui demander avant qu'il ne le lui dise.

-Sora…

-S'il te plait…. Tu dois me trouver ridicule… mais s'il te plait… bafouilla-t-il avant que l'argenté ne lève un peu la voix pour le remettre sur les rails.

-Sora! Je sors avec Axel. Je l'aime vraiment… j'ai déjà fait une erreur, je ne le referai pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Il ne le saura pas… Riku j'ai besoin de savoir… je dois savoir si je t'aime ou pas. Si je dois retourner avec Kairi ou pas.

-Et tu as besoin que je t'embrasse pour savoir ça.

-T'as bien couché ave Marluxia pour savoir si tu aimais Axel.

1-0 la balle au centre. Il marquait un point.

-C'était différent…

-En quoi Est-ce que c'est différent?

2-0

-Si tu refuses c'est parce que tu sais que tu m'aimes encore.

3-0

Riku se reprit. Non, il n'aimait plus Sora, il le savait. Jamais il ne pourrait ressentir pour Sora quelque chose d'à peu près égale à Axel. Non et ça il en était certain. Mais peut être qu'inconsciemment il avait encore besoin de sa naïveté qu'il retrouvait dans l'absence de cœur d'Axel?

Il baissa les yeux. Il abdiquait enfin.

-D'accord. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Riku se leva du lit alors que Sora allait s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Il se leva et sortit la tête de la chambre du jeune homme et regarda dans le couloir.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vérifie que Larxène ne soit pas là… elle a le don pour se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Une fois certain qu'elle n'était pas là, il ferma la porte à clef, retourna vers le châtain, assis sur le lit et le regarda un instant avant de s'approcher de lui, de poser une jambe entre les siennes et de s'approcher de son visage avec délicatesse. Il l'attrapa par la nuque, le tira vers lui et posa un première fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste pour y goûter ce qui eu pour effet de faire frémir le porteur de la Keyblade. Rien que ça suffisait à mettre Sora dans tout ces états.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé de cette manière. Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

Puis il se rapprocha une fois de plus du jeune homme et l'embrassa plus langoureusement. Sora passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'argenté pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, puis l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit. Riku se laissa faire et continua de l'embrasser. Il se sépara de lui alors Sora ouvrit les yeux, se contentant de ce petit échange. Mais contre toutes attentes, Riku l'embrassait à nouveau.

-Riku… réussit à articuler Sora entre deux baisers. Qu'Est-ce que…

-Tu veux que je m'arrête?

-Mais … C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas… Il n'eu pas finit sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait déjà à nouveau.

-Je ne le fais pas pour moi Sora. Si tu veux que je m'arrête…

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

-Je n'irai pas plus loin… d'accord?

-Oui. Ils se sourirent et Riku se pencha à nouveau sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa encore et encore. Pendant un moment l'argenté se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'embrasser Sora. C'était un rêve, quelque chose qu'il n'avait imaginé qu'en fantasme et qu'il pensait révolu. Mais au moment où il avait toucher les lèvres du châtain il s'était retrouver projeté deux ans dans le passé, quand ses sentiments étaient encore forts et très présents. Et il s'en sentit effroyablement coupable.

À un moment, alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Sora qui était rouge, très rouge. Là, tout lui sembla clair.

-Sora…

-Chut… j'ai assez honte comme ça.

-Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça? Il s'éloigna et regarda Sora.

-Riku s'il te plait…

-Mais je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça…

-Non, Riku, non… arrête…

Alors que Sora essayait de raisonner son ami, Riku le regarda, un petit sourire en quoi et se pencha vers son bas de pyjama.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Bon, encore un chap de posté... je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment ça va finir... j'ai honte de dire ça ^^', donnez moi votres avis**

**à plus**

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	23. La Délèctation Fructueuse

**Voilà la suite. et encore pardon pour le retard.**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 23: La délèctation Fructueuse**

-Je suis vraiment désolé Sora.

-Y a pas de quoi. C'est normal, je sais même pas si j'aurai été capable d'aller jusque là.

Sora revenait de la salle de bain commune dans laquelle il était allé se soulager, seul. Laissant Riku dans la chambre, frustré. Il n'avait pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'éteindre l'incendie qu'il avait allumé. Il avait repensé à Axel alors qu'il baissait le pyjama de Sora.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de trahir la confiance du roux alors il avait laisser Sora se débrouiller tout seul.

-Au fait. Merci. Maintenant je suis fixé.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais je préfère les hommes. C'est sûr.

-Ha… je croyais que … enfin… bon, c'est pas grave. Je vais rentrer… bonne nuit.

-Non! Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. J'ai pas trop envie de dormir seul.

-Si je ne rentre pas, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

-S'il te plait…

L'argenté ne pouvait pas refuser. Et là, après deux minutes, ils s'endormirent, ils ne stressaient plus, ils n'avaient plus froid. Ils étaient bien.

Le lendemain matin, quand Riku ouvrit les yeux il vit Sora, déjà réveillé, assis à côté de la fenêtre en regardant la ville se réveiller elle aussi. Il se leva, grogna un peu, faisant remarquer à son jeune ami qu'il avait enfin émergé.

-Bien dormi? Demanda Sora.

-Oui… et toi?

-Oui.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Zexion est toujours le premier debout… je suis sûr qu'il a déjà remarqué que j'étais plus là. Dit il en s'étirant. Il se leva et alla rejoindre le jeune homme près de la fenêtre pour regarder au travers. Il fut surpris quand il vit Kairi dans la rue, se dirigeant vers le Colysée.

-Tu vas lui dire comment?

-De quoi que je ne veux plus sortir avec elle?

-Non… que tu es gay.

-Ho… je sais pas si je vais lui dire tout de suite. Pour mes parents c'est pareille. T'as de la chance toi tes parents au moins ils sont d'accord. J'ai peur que mes parents ne le prennent pas très bien. Déjà vu leur réaction quand je leur ai dit que je quittais Kairi…

-Tu pourras toujours venir emménagé avec nous…

-Au fait, ça tient toujours ton idée d'aller vivre à Twilight Town avec les Similis?

-Non… j'étais énervé quand j'ai dit ça.

-Ne pars pas. Si tu partais, je me sentirait abandonné.

-Je ne partirai pas. Il sourit et l'argenté s'approcha de lui, embrassa sa joue et s'en alla pour retourner dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormit avec Axel et qu'étrangement ses habituels cauchemars n'étaient pas venu le hanter. Peut être l'apaisement de cette dernière semaine l'avait vraiment touché…

Il entra dans la chambre dans laquelle tout le monde était déjà bien réveillé et où il manquaient Larxène et Marluxia.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais? Se mit à hurler Yoake en voyant l'argenté rentrer dans la chambre comme on entre dans un moulin. Ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit qu'on pouvait s'inquiéter pour toi? Alors? Tu étais où?

-J'étais avec Sora! Lâcha-t-il, comme tout autre réponse.

-Avec Sora? Demanda Axel étonné. Mais t'es parti au milieu de la nuit. T'as dormit où? Questionna-t-il, plus pour satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle qu'une quelconque jalousie.

-Avec lui. On s'est croisé dans le couloir cette nuit et on est resté ensemble. Il ne s'est rein passé! Je te le promet.

-En tant que Simili, je te dis: Je te fais confiance. Mais en tant que…. Qu'amant, je te dis: y a plutôt intérêt pour qu'il ne ce soit rien passé! Il s'approcha de l'argenté et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de bonjour.

-C'est pas tout mais il va falloir commencer à débarrasser le plancher la première épreuve est dans un peu moins d'une heure.

-Où est Larxène? Demanda l'argenté.

-Elle est partie se doucher. « Madame » c'est retrouvée avec « Monsieur »dans la salle de bain…

Riku fit une grimace rien qu'en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux… Il attrapa des vêtements propres et s'en alla vers la salle de bain des hommes où il savait qu'il ne croiserait ni Marluxia ni Larxène. Il fut suivit des autres.

Vu l'heure il n'y avait encore personne dans les douches alors ils en profitèrent et firent aussi vites qu'ils purent pour être tranquilles. C'était sans compté sur Sora.

-Ho… pardon… je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure si… pardon… le jeune homme rougit violemment et s'en alla.

Alors qu'il était dans le vestiaire attenant il commença à prendre ses affaires pour s'en aller en attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Sauf que…

-Sora! Pourquoi tu viens pas te laver?

-Mais Axel laisse le! S'emporta Riku et on entendit un coup raisonner.

-Aïe! Riku!

-Arrête de l'embêter!

-Mais je l'embête pas! Hein Sora que je ne t'embête pas?

-Heu… non… heu… enfin.

-Tu sais, tu peux venir te laver avec nous… on ne va pas se moquer de toi si c'est pour ça que tu viens pas…

-Non… c'est juste que… j'ai pas l'habitude…

À ce moment là, Riku passa sa tête dans le vestiaire et le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi aussi au début ça me faisait bizarre mais c'est rien… t'en fait pas. Et puis entre nous. Il se mit à chuchoter et demanda à Sora de s'approcher. Je te jure que tu serras pas déçu…

-Riku… s'indigna le plus jeune en lui tapant sur l'épaule. L'argenté sourit et l'attrapa par le bras, ce qui eu pour effet de faire lâcher sa serviette à Sora qui se retrouva nu comme un ver devant son meilleur ami et les Similis. La gêne qui se lisait sur son visage amusa les autres garçons.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Sora ne se sentit pas du tout mal à l'aise. Ce qui le déconcerta le plus c'était de se rendre compte qu'il était avec les Similis et heureusement pour lui, Marluxia n'était pas là. Et une autre chose le fit tiquer…

Riku avait raison, il n'était pas du tout déçu. Axel, Demyx et Zexion étaient, il fallait le dire, loin d'être repoussants. Et il pouvait en dire autant de Riku. Il resta un instant muet devant sa silhouette sculpturale. La seule partie de son corps qu'il avait pu apercevoir pendant toutes ces années était ces bras musclés.

Mais pour la première fois il voyait son ventre, plat et ferme, ses cuisses athlétiques, ses fesses sublimes sur lesquelles il resta concentré pendant un long moment, son dos, ses épaules, ses hanches étroites, ses poignets… il n'était pas amoureux de lui mais il devait bien avouer qu'il lui faisait envie.

Ils furent rejoint par d'autres participants qui eux aussi, avaient espéré être les premiers mais malgré tout, ils entrèrent et rejoignirent les autres porteurs de la Keyblade dans la salle d'eau commune. Ce petit moment d'intimité partagé était un bon moyen de voir les autres participants et de mesurer leur taux de stress. (ou autre chose ça dépend de la perversité de certains…)

La plus part d'entre eux ne semblaient pas encore réaliser ce qui leur arrivait et ne comprenaient pas bien la portée de ce qui allait suivre.

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de se séparer pour retourner dans leur quartier et se préparer pour la première épreuve qui était en équipe.

Après un petit déjeuner bien complet pris en groupe et sans Sora, l'équipe du se séparer pour aller soit dans les vestiaires et attendre soit dans les gradins. L'arène était vide et pour le moment personne ne semblait savoir en quoi allait consister la première épreuve que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Que ce soit les concurrents qui se feraient une joie de terminer cette journée avec une bonne nouvelle en poche ou les spectateurs qui étaient venus assister au spectacle.

Mais pour le moment, tous étaient regroupés avec leur équipe dans le grand vestiaire et attendaient que Phil vienne les chercher pour leur dire ce qui allait se passer et ce fut à ce moment là que Riku entendit la voix du Roi faire un discours .

-Bien mes petits lapins, la première épreuve consistera tout simplement à envoyer le plus de sans cœurs au tapis en cinq minutes. Pas compliqué pour certains, mais c'est une épreuve décisive pour vos protecteurs qui devront trancher à la fin! Alors vous restez ici! Vous voyez ce qui se passe dans l'arène. Ça se passe équipe par équipe. Vous avez la liste de passage ici alors je vous veux dans l'ordre et dès qu'un combat est finit je veux voir le suivant prêt à rentrer!

L'entraîneur des héros regarda une dernière fois ces protégés avec la larme à l'œil et s'en alla avant d'ajouter:

-Faites de votre mieux! Bonne chance.

Il s'en alla pour rejoindre les organisateurs au balcon qui leur était réservé et attendit que le Roi finisse son discours pour annoncer que l'épreuve pouvait enfin commencer. La grille s'ouvrit et un groupe dont la porteuse semblait être une jeune fille rousse avec de grands yeux bleus entra, accompagnée d'une fille brune et d'un garçon aussi brun que sa coéquipière. Riku ne regarda pas ce qu'elle faisait et s'en alla regarder la liste pour savoir dans combien de temps il allait passer. Trois personnes séparaient Sora et Riku. Et le prochain sur la liste était Squall. L'argenté regarda l'homme en question qui discutait avec Cloud. Leur conversation semblait vraiment très palpitante à voir leurs regards inexpressifs et leur voix morne et las. Un charmant duo de joyeux lurons… en comparaison, la jeune femme qui les accompagnait était plus dynamique. À bien y regarder, ils avaient tous un point commun, leur sale caractère. Ils étaient tous les trois assez froids et surtout très sombres. Cloud semblait toujours tourmenté, Squall donnait l'impression de ruminer en permanence et la dernière semblait être un bon compromis entre les deux autres…

Quelle équipe!

Mais alors que Riku se faisait cette réflexion, il ne se rendit pas compte que la jeune rouquine venait de rentrer dans le vestiaire, laissant place à l'équipe de choc. Il lui restait donc encore sept passage. Cette fois, intrigué, il alla se coller contre la grille pour voir de quoi Squall et sa troupe étaient capables. Et il ne fut pas déçu. 297 sans cœurs en cinq minutes.

Il fallait dire que pour le moment, les sans cœurs n'étaient que des ombres et au niveau adversaires coriaces, il avait vu mieux. Mais 297 était quand même un chiffre assez conséquent mais pas effrayant, du moins pas assez pour mettre la pression à Riku et encore moins à Larxène et Zexion.

Leur calme et sérénité incita Riku qui malgré le stress à rester lui aussi calme et serein. À l'inverse de Sora.

Le jeune homme semblait désespéré, pas par rapport à la prestation de leur aîné, mais par rapport à lui-même, ou plutôt à son équipe… Kairi n'était toujours pas là et le jeune homme commençait à stresser.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait? Je l'ai vu ce matin pourtant! Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait? Comment elle va faire pour savoir que c'est à nous? Demanda le châtain à son comparse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sora, je suis certain qu'elle ne va pas tarder. Elle a du se perdre dans les couloirs. Tu sais comment sont les filles. Ironisa Donald.

-Non, je sais surtout comment est Kairi, juste pour me faire une grosse frayeur elle serait prête à me faire languir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit au milieu de l'arène.

L'argenté ne préférait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, après tout, maintenant Sora était son adversaire. Il se tourna vers Zexion qui analysait les moindres détails des combats pour en tirer profit.

-Riku, regarde bien, ils apparaissent d'abord en face de nous mais après ils se mettent en cercles! Si ils ne changent pas de stratégie on devrait pouvoir faire un carton en les rapprochant vers le centre. Fit remarquer Zexion.

L'argenté acquiesça pour montrer son adhésion au plan. Les concourants défilèrent et bien avant que Riku ne s'en rende compte c'était enfin à eux de rentrer sur scène.

Il avait une grande envie de se battre.

Ces cinq minutes allaient être bénéfiques pour lui.

Quand il se retrouva au centre de l'arène, il n'entendit plus la foule hurler comme dans le vestiaire, il ne voyait personne, ni ceux qui étaient dans les gradins, ni ceux qui attendaient dans le vestiaire et encore moins les organisateurs et le Roi en haut de leur balcon.

Quand les premiers sans-cœurs apparurent, un sourire étrange vint étirer ses lèvres, de la délectation… oui, c'était bien de la délectation, Riku se sentit porté par son arme, par ses pouvoirs et pendant un instant il se demanda même si cette étrange sensation de jouissance ne venait pas des ténèbres ou peut être d'Ansem à l'intérieur de lui. Mais non.

Ce n'était rien de comparable, c'était au contraire de l'amusement, un défoulement et quand il se rendit compte que les sans-cœurs n'apparaissaient plus il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et une cloche sonna. Il regarda autour de lui, déçu de s'arrêter alors qu'il s'amusait tellement. 358 sans-cœurs. En effet, Zexion avait eu une bonne stratégie et ils s'étaient retrouvé pour le moment premier du classement.

C'était sans compter sur Sora qui, juste pour marquer son point élimina 360 sans cœurs. Quand toutes les équipes furent passées, le classement fut afficher et Sora fut heureux de constater qu'il était premier. Kairi avait du revenir pendant que Riku combattait puisqu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle avant. Mais ce n'était pas terminé pour la matinée, non, loin de là.

L'épreuve suivante était de même type, sauf que le dernier du classement fut éliminé et que les sans cœurs étaient maintenant des Soldats. Le jeu commençait à se complexifier.

Les scores baissèrent légèrement et Sora fut alors devancer par l'équipe de Squall avec un total de 631sans cœurs contre 602 pour Sora. Riku avait prit la seconde place avec ces 614. À leur grand étonnement le quatrième n'était pas très loin derrière eux avec 578 sans cœurs.

Et il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que cinq équipes soit éliminées, c'était Squall qui pour le moment était en tête du classement et la prochaine étape se déroulerait l'après midi avec non pas des Ombres, ou des Soldats, ni même rondouillards, mais bel et bien, un mélange totalement hasardeux de sans cœurs aux pouvoirs et capacités diverses de résurrection, guérisons, attaques magiques et furtives et autres surprises réservées spécialement par le Roi.

Riku se délectait de sa seconde place, il était heureux de se retrouver devant Sora, malgré leur récente réconciliation, il avait quand même envie de se battre, il voulait le titre de Maître de la Keyblade. Et après tout c'était un peu pour lui que ce tournois avait été organisé. Mais un autre élément qu'il n'avait pas prévu vint noircir son tableau, même si Squall n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventure avec les sans cœurs, il était quand même puissant, peut être que dans son monde il était un grand champion. Et puis à en juger ces coéquipiers, ce ne devaient pas être des débutants non plus.

Quand il eu rejoint les autres pour aller manger, Axel accueilli l'argenté à bras ouvert pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser discrètement dans le cou.

-Félicitation! Tu es deuxième pour le moment! C'est génial et devant Sora en plus.

-Mais derrière Squall. Ajouta Zexion. Riku, si on veut les battre, il faut regarder leur points faibles. Ils passent toujours avant nous on doit tirer profit de cet avantage. Ordonna-t-il.

-Oui chef! Avait-il répondu.

Ils s'en allèrent manger dans un coin juste entre eux pour pouvoir rigoler et décompresser. Il avait tellement hâte de retourner se battre… les quelques combats qu'il avait eu avec les Similis ces derniers temps avaient suffit pour le divertir mais ce n'était pas assez pour le combler et les entraînements étaient loin d'être une satisfaction.

Riku ne prit même pas le temps de manger correctement puisqu'il engloutit son repas avant de forcer tout le monde à se lever et à s'en aller pour retourner au Colysée quand sur le chemin ils croisèrent Le Roi et Yen Sid qui s'en allaient certainement manger de leur côté. Ils se saluèrent rapidement alors que Riku courait déjà vers l'arène. Les Similis secouèrent la tête quand ils croisèrent le souverain et son Maître.

-Je le trouve très enjoué. Rigola la petite souris.

-Il est intenable oui? Souffla Marluxia. Il arrête pas de sauter de tous les côtés depuis ce matin.

-C'est une bonne chose de le voir comme ça. Ajouta Yen Sid. Allez le rejoindre et veilliez à ce qu'il ne se fatigue pas pour rien. À cet âge là, ils sont intenables…

Les Similis acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Deux heure plus tard, le tournois reprit et une partie des équipes s'était retrouvée dans les gradins à assister en tant que spectateurs. Riku ne voulait certainement pas finir le tournois assis à regarder les autres faire, c'était hors de question.

Il était dans le vestiaire alors que Le Roi faisait un autre discours pour ouvrir la seconde partie de la journée. Les règles étaient un peu différentes cette fois ce n'était pas dans un temps imparti qu'il fallait détruire leurs ennemis. Une certain nombre de sans cœurs apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que l'équipe les faisait disparaître, sauf qu'à un moment, tout s'arrêtait et on passait au niveau supérieur. Le but du jeu était d'arriver au palier le plus haut. ( un peu comme dans BBS, très traumatisée par le Colysée….:)

Cette épreuve prit un certain temps. Plus pour certain que pour d'autre et revenir le plus tôt n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, un grand nombre d'équipe fut disqualifier très vite, ou du moins mises hors course. Squall et son équipe resta plus d'un quart d'heure. Heureusement pour les autres participants, le maximum de paliers était 15 mais pour Squall ça aurait pu être 50 il en serait venu à bout quand même.

Ce fut enfin au tour de l'équipe de Riku. Et à ce moment là, il se lâcha, se déchaîna. Plus le niveau augmentait plus il était content, son équipe était tellement soudée qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce faisait très naturellement, satisfaisant Zexion. Le quart d'heure que Riku avait passé à se défouler lui avait parut tellement court qu'il doutait d'être rester autant de temps. Il n'avait quasiment pas eu le temps de sentir le soleil taper sur sa peau, il n'avait pas fait attention, une fois de plus aux cris d'encouragement du public et surtout il était encore frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin dans le combat.

Quand l'un des organisateurs responsable du début et de la fin de chaque épreuve sonna la cloche, Riku n'en revint pas. Si peu de temps. Cette adrénaline qu'il avait au moment de se lancer dans le combat, cette rage et cette envie de se dépenser lui montait à la tête et lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour aller se battre. Pour presque rien au monde il n'abandonnerait ces pouvoirs et cette sensation que lui procurait le combat. Non presque rien.

Il se sentait complet, peut être pas de la même manière qu'avec Axel et les Similis, il se sentait utile et surtout il se sentait vivant. L'action était quelque chose de nécessaire à sa survie. C'était peut être extrême comme raisonnement mais Riku savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Quand il retourna dans le vestiaire après le combat, croisant la prochaine équipe, terrorisée, il se sentit apaisé. À présent ils pouvaient remonter dans les gradins pour voir la suite et les autres matchs. Étrangement quand il arriva près d'Axel et Marluxia, l'équipe n'était déjà plus la même, ce qui voulait dire qu'avec l'équipe suivante qu'il avait été éliminée au tour précédent, la prochaine équipe était celle de Sora.

-C'était vraiment super. Bravo, les gars. Le combat était vraiment très soutenu. Les félicita Demyx quand ils furent installés

-Ouais. Pour une fois je suis d'accords avec lui. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé! ajouta Marluxia.

-C'était trop court! Je veux encore me battre moi! Cette phrase allait être prononcée par Riku quand Larxène la prit de cours. J'ai encore envie de me défouler! C'est trop facile en plus!

-Tais toi! On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un t'entend et commence à nous compliquer encore plus les choses. Plaisanta l'argenté. Mais c'est vrai… moi aussi je trouve que c'est trop court.

L'équipe venait de terminer et c'était arrêtée au 7ème palier et ce fut au tour de l'équipe de Sora de rentrer. Un grand rugissement retenti dans les gradins, tout le monde acclamait le jeune homme qui semblait ailleurs. Kairi elle ne se priva pas de saluer toute la foule avec des grands sourires et de grands gestes comme si c'était elle que tout le monde encourageait.

Au bout des trois premières minutes du combat, Riku se rendit compte que Kairi ne faisait pas grand-chose. Elle restait en retrait, se contentait de balancer quelques sorts par ci par là mais ne s'approchait pas des ennemis. Elle semblait être un handicape plus qu'une coéquipière puisque lorsqu'un sans cœur l'approchait de trop près, elle appelait Sora pour venir la sauver, le déconcentrant de sa mission initiale. Elle n'était même pas capable de tenir sa Keyblade correctement.

Ça valait bien la peine qu'elle fasse la morale à Sora parce qu'il allait au entraînement le soir mais elle en aurait eu vraiment besoin. Pensait-elle qu'avec Sora tout serait régler plus vite et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à être là pour faire joli?

Elle semblait si pathétique… quand ils eurent terminé, le combat avait duré plus d'un quart d'heure, puisque Kairi avait sans cesse interrompue Sora et Donald dans leur stratégie d'attaque. Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux qui les ralliaient directement à la troisième place derrière Squall et certainement derrière eux. D'ailleurs Riku ne savait même pas combien ils étaient. Personne ne semblait avoir relevé mais il s'en fichait, il savait qu'il avait fait mieux sur Sora.

Vers 17h30 la Teste prit fin pour la journée. Tous furent contents et les scores furent dévoilés. À son grand étonnement Riku était premier et de loin. Si Squall avait passé un quart d'heure à massacrer les pauvre créatures Riku lui avait explosé le record avec 12minutes 27. Sora lui avait fait quelque chose comme 17minutes et tous les autres concurrents étaient assez loin, quoi que la seule personne ayant finit tous les paliers avait quand même fait 24 minutes 57. C'était quand même plutôt pas mal quand on voyait que le cinquième lui était loin derrière avec 8 paliers pour 21 minutes.

Riku n'en revenait pas, il était heureux et semblait voir la même expression de joie sur le visage de Larxène et étrangement aussi présent sur celui de Zexion. Pour fêter l'évènement, la mère de Riku alla réserver dans un restaurant dans lequel toute la troupe allait dîner le soir même.

L'argenté se jeta dans les bras de son amant, le serrant fortement contre lui et l'embrassant même dans son élan de joie alors que sa mère était juste derrière lui. Elle les regarda sans rien dire, elle ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour son fils et avait réussit à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais grand-mère.

La seule chose qui importait à ce moment là était de voir son fils heureux. Il n'avait plus aucun complexe, il était heureux de vivre et si il devait ça à cet homme et bien temps mieux pour lui.

Le plus jeune se rendit compte de son acte et surtout du regard de sa mère, il se sépara rapidement du roux pour aller remercier Zexion et Larxène qui étaient quand même à l'origine de leur victoire.

Ils furent rejoint pas Eraqus et le père de Riku, se confondant en compliment envers leur protégé. C'était l'une des très rare fois où le jeune argenté réussit à voir sur le visage de son père, une expression proche de la fierté. Cette expression qu'il avait retrouvé plusieurs fois sur le visage de son protecteur était pourtant étranger à celui de son père.

La soirée fut longue et très mouvementé, si bien qu'au moment de se coucher, toute l'équipe s'endormit immédiatement même si ce n'était pas dans le bon lit…

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

**Si vous avez des idées, des envies, concernant cette fic, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. en tout cas vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer et de mener cette fic jusqu'à la fin!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	24. Le Dédommagement Fortuit

**Bonsoir! Je sais qu'il est tard, mais nous sommes toujours Dimanche et je suis donc dans les temps, je commence à faires des progres questions ponctualité! ouvrez le champagne!**

**Je vous offre donc le chapitre 24 et je vous propose d'accompagner ce chapitre d'une petite ambiance musicale qui m'a beaucoup aidé à la rédaction ( et surtout ce sont des musiques utilisées par ma prof de danse pour le spéctacle et pour un film génial). Je vous propose donc d'aller sur Deezer et de chercher l'album du Film TRON Legacy et de laisser les trois chansons suivantes défiler: "Arena", "Rinzler" et The Game Has Change" elles se suivent il n'est donc pas utilie de changer de fenêtre à la fin des chansons pour changer de piste. Vous n'êtes tenu à rien, c'est juste plus sympa. **

**Vous pouvez donc commencer à écouter les chansons à partir de: "Une musique s'éleva... " pas vraiment compliqué mais clair. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 24: Le Dédommagement Fortuit**

Demyx se réveilla au moment même où le soleil matinal traversa la persienne pour se poser sur ses yeux. Il voulut se tourner pour profiter de la position confortable qu'il avait trouvé mais au moment de bouger quelque chose remua dans son dos. Il regarda autour de lui, avec ses yeux à présent bien ouverts, l'intérieur de la chambre dans laquelle il y vit Zexion dormir seul, dans le second lit, Larxène lui tournait le dos alors que Marluxia se manifestait par quelques mèches et touffes de cheveux qui dépassaient des bras de la jeune fille.

Axel et Riku semblaient paisibles, le plus jeune reposant sur la poitrine du Simili. Yoake était pourtant dans son lit aux vues des mouvements réguliers des draps. Si aucun des Similis n'était dans son lit et que Riku et sa Keyblade étaient en face de lui, qui pouvait bien s'agiter dans son dos?

Malgré la crainte palpable du jeune homme, il prit son courage à deux mains pour découvrir un visage auquel il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde et la question qui lui vint à l'esprit était: « Qu'Est-ce que Sora peut bien faire dans mon lit… »

Le réveil sonna quelques minutes plus tard et Sora se réveilla, arborant la tête attendrissante d'un garçon de huit ans que l'on vient de réveiller. Demyx qui avait passé les quelques minutes séparant son réveil de celui du Maître de La Keyblade à le regarder pour essayer de trouver une raison valable à son intrusion, se retrouva attendrit devant ses petits yeux pleins de fatigue qu'il frottait.

-Heu… Bonjour. Articula Sora légèrement intimidé par la présence du Simili qu'il enjamba pour aller rejoindre les toilettes. Le blond en profita pour se retourner vers Zexion, maintenant réveillé pour lui demander:

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas? Les yeux pleins d'incompréhension répondirent au conspirateur. Hier soir il à croisé Riku dans le couloir et comme il ne voulait pas dormir seul…

-… Riku lui a proposé de dormir avec lui mais comme il s'est réveillé après avoir fait un cauchemar, il est retourner dormir avec Axel et lui il est venu dormir avec moi… termina-t-il alors que son vis-à-vis acquiesçait tout en tournant ses yeux vers Sora de retour. Sora, pourrais-tu réveiller Riku s'il te plait?

-Oui… bien sûr. Répondit-il plus par crainte du n°VI.

Il disparut par la suite avec Demyx dans le couloir.

Sora s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et s'approcha pour le réveiller mais au moment de poser sa main sur la peau blanche et tendre de l'épaule de Riku, il se stoppa net en voyant la position protectrice qu'avait adopté Axel autour de son protégé.

Ses bras frêles enlaçaient le corps de Riku alors que ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, ses lèvres frôlant le bout de ses tétons. La peau nue de leur buste qui se touchait ainsi… Sora n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se retrouvait-t-il gêné? Il avait accepté que son meilleur ami soit gay et il n'était pas amoureux de lui alors où était le problème? Il avait pourtant surpris quelques moments privilégier entre les deux amants, alors pourquoi ce rejet?

-Hey demi-portion, t'attend quoi pour réveiller ton pote? Bientôt on est à la bourre et toi tu restes planté au milieu du passage… Marluxia sortit le jeune homme de sa réflexion et s'occupa lui-même de réveiller les deux autres. Allez debout les marmottes. On se lève bande de faignasse.

L'assassin s'en alla dans le couloir quand il fut certain que les deux autres étaient bel et bien éveillés.

-Bonjour. glissa Riku à l'oreille de son amant tout en lui accordant un baiser sur la joue avant que ce dernier ne se tourne pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Sora resta pétrifié, Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser …

-Salut Sora. Gémit Riku en se tournant vers son meilleur ami tout en s'étirant.

-Qu'Est-ce que t'as? T'as pas l'air bien… demanda Axel.

-Heu… non, tout va bien, on se retrouve à la douche? Il n'attendit aucune réponse et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

C'était quand même étrange, même quand il considérait Axel comme un ennemi, il n'en avait jamais eu aussi peur. Peur? Pourquoi pensait-t-il qu'il avait peur?

Ce fut Roxas, au fond de lui-même qui lui donna la réponse:

-Tu es aussi jaloux d'Axel que moi de Riku.

Jaloux? Mais pourquoi?

Il resta dans le couloir attendant que Roxas finisse son explication privée.

-Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu es amoureux de Riku. Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens quand il sourit à Axel? Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens quand ils s'embrassent? Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois que ce n'est pas toi qui le rend heureux?

Il était en train de subir une humiliation en son fort intérieur et malgré ses efforts pour cacher son malaise, on voyait pourtant percer le masque de la rancœur. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, Roxas avait bien raison, il était toujours amoureux de Riku.

Un sanglot faillit s'échapper mais au moment où la main douce et puissante de son meilleur ami vint se poser sur son épaule, il se reprit et appliqua son habituel masque de naïveté excessive.

-Sora? Tu es sûr que ça va? Pourquoi tu es pas dans les douches… Ha… Riku regarda son ami d'enfance et 16 ans de vie « commune » eurent raison d'eux: Toi tu as pleuré.

-Quoi? Mais pas du tout! C'est ma tête du matin. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu voudrais que je pleurs?

Riku sourit, sans cacher son exaspération, il s'approcha de lui en l'embrasant sur le front avant de partir et de dire:

-Je te connais Sora pas la peine de te cacher. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où je suis.

Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit, Riku était toujours le même. Prévenant et préoccupé par le sort de ses amis et pas dépourvu d'une certaine douceur quand on le connaissait bien.

Sora se rendit compte qu'en vérité, la cape du méchant, c'était lui qui l'avait porté durant toute la période d'isolement de l'argenté. Riku avait subit tellement de méchanceté gratuite alors qu'il était seul et affaiblit. Il regretterait toute sa vie ce qui lui avait fait subir.

-Hey la demi-portion? Tu crois que ta crasses elle va tomber toute seule? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était rendu dans les douches et la voix de Marluxia, aussi gracieuse pouvait elle être lui hurla de les rejoindre pour ensuite descendre prendre de quoi manger et se hâtèrent de rejoindre Phil au Colysée pour prendre les meilleures places avant tout le monde.

Le bouc était en train de commenter quelque chose avec beaucoup d'humilité:

-Ouais, c'est du bon boulot Phil. En même temps, tu es l'entraîneur des … Ha! Mais qu'Est-ce que vous faites là? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici pour aujourd'hui. Vous voyez ce panneaux? L'épreuve se déroule aux Enfers, allez, oust.

Ils s'en allèrent donc dans la direction opposée pour aller rejoindre les grands escaliers qui menaient aux Enfers. Après avoir descendu un nombre incalculable de marches que Demyx appréhendait déjà pour le retour, ils arrivèrent dans un sanctuaire étrange, recouvert par la brume, empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit au sol, rendant la petite randonnée plus amusante aux yeux de Larxène qui mourrait déjà d'envie de se battre.

L'obscurité n'aidant en rien et l'humidité pesante ajoutait quelque chose de macabre à l'atmosphère déjà bien glauque. Alors qu'ils avançaient à tâtons, ils découvrirent une grande étendue d'eau au bout de laquelle un immense crâne se dessinait clairement.

Près de ce qui semblait être une embarcation, un petit présentoir indiquait:

- « Colysée des Enfers, pour passer donnez une pièce au passeur ». Lut Marluxia.

-Très rassurant. Commenta Axel en éloignant Riku du bord de l'eau.

-Des Clients?

-Des Pigeons! Deux voix étranges brisèrent le silence angoissant des lieux

-Vous voulez passer. demanda une petite tête verte avec de longues oreilles aussi pointues que son nez qui dépassait de la brume.

-L'allée, c'est un cesters, pour le retour… ça dépendra de votre état… Rigola une seconde tête, cette fois-ci ronde et rose avec un nez retroussé.

-Peine! Panique! Je peux savoir ce que vos faites ici? La lame d'une épée se planta dans le sol, juste dans le dos des deux créatures. Je croyais avoir été clair! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'embêter les participants du Teste!

-Auron, s'écria Sora en reconnaissant l'homme au long manteau rouge. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, la dernière fois tu as disparu d'un seul coup. On s'est inquiété tu sais…

-Ha… Sora. Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi. Rigola-t-il en posa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je donne un coup de main au Roi. Si vous voulez passer, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Charon, mais surtout ne lui donner pas d'argent, il serait capable de vous faire une visite guidée des enfers…

-Heu… mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes les type qui a essayer de me piquer la pierre des Dieux! Se rappela Demyx en se cachant légèrement derrière Larxène en se remémorant le pitoyable combat qui les avaient opposés.

-Inutile de te cacher Demyx, je ne t'ai pas oublier… malgré le col de son manteau qui cachait une grande partie de son visage tous se doutaient qu'il avait souri.

Une barque fendit la brume et à son bord, une forme humaine, tenait une pagaie sur le manche de laquelle deux mains squelettiques décharnées dépassaient d'un long voile noir qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps.

Ils prirent place à bord et la traversée fut tendue et Demyx ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était assis le plus près du passeur qui par moment tournait sa tête encapuchonnée vers lui en grognant étrangement.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un certain temps qui leur parut durer une éternité, près du crâne géant duquel s'échappait la brume qui recouvrait le lac. Enfin la terre ferme les accueillait. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers ce qui allait leur servir de vestiaire, abandonnant les autres dans les gradins pourtant au moment de rejoindre les loges, un homme les stoppa:

-Qui sont les porteurs? Sora et Riku s'avancèrent et l'homme reprit. Les autres vous pouvez retournez dans les gradins pour aujourd'hui. L'épreuve se passe seul.

Riku ne releva pas et se contenta d'imaginer la réaction de Larxène qui était pourtant très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner se battre. Il remercia la jeune fille et Zexion et accompagna Sora jusqu'au vestiaire qu'il partagerait avec d'autres participants.

-Riku… appela le jeune homme une fois qu'il avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre celle dans laquelle il pourrait se préparer. Bonne chance. Reprit-t-il timidement en lui souriant et en rougissant.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de parler…

-Je sais… tu es là.

Ils se séparèrent et attendirent tous les deux dans des pièces différentes alors que les autres porteurs arrivèrent au fur et à mesure que le stress montait chez tous le monde. La seconde épreuve était en solo et malgré leurs capacités respectives, ils étaient en droit de se poser des questions sur leur potentiel sans leur équipe. Sora était plus préoccupé par la perspective de se battre seul était donné qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais combattu sans Donald et Dingo.

Riku lui de son côté n'appréhendait en rien l'épreuve, étant habitué à être seul, autant en combat que dans la vie, il savait qu'il serait capable de se sortir d'un mauvais pas sans l'aide de personne.

Pourtant quand vint le moment fatidique de rejoindre l'arène, tous les participants furent appelés. Le Roi était sur une estrade et à côté de lui se tenait Xemnas, droit, les bras croisés, attendant sans doutes que tout ce cirque, qu'il ne devait pas porter bien haut dans son estime, se termine.

-Chers amis, aujourd'hui va débuter la seconde épreuve du Teste de Maîtrise qui déterminera qui sera le prochain Maître de la Keyblade. Tous les participants sont priés de venir au centre de l'arène pour être redirigés vers le lieu de l'épreuve. Je laisse à Xemnas le plaisir d'expliquer en quoi va consister l'épreuve.

-Chaque porteur sera numérisé et transféré dans un monde numérique dans lequel il sera confronté à des ennemis qu'il devra vaincre. Il y aura 5 étapes. La première sera une mise en bouche dans laquelle vous prendrez connaissance des lieux et vous vous acclimaterez. La seconde, comportera une mission simple mais différente pour chacun. La troisième et la quatrième seront composées de contraintes et d'autres difficultés auxquelles vous devrez faire face. Quant à la cinquième… à vous de le découvrir si vous arrivez jusque là.

Riku voyait bien que l'argenté se retenait de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire comme il avait les avait fait ces derniers temps. Non, c'était plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire narquois qu'il aurait tout à fait pu avoir par le passé.

Le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Y avait il un piège?

-Bien. Venez par ici s'il vous plait. Demanda le Roi. Aux bout d'une vingtaine de minutes tous les participants furent numérisés et envoyés dans un monde fait de briques et de données où tout était rouge. Les spectateurs pouvaient suivre tous les fais et gestes des porteurs grâce à un système d'écran. Tous les participants étaient constamment visibles pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

La première chose que Sora remarqua en arrivant dans ce monde était la grandeur des lieux, il ne semblait pas y avoir de plafond et surtout pas de fond. C'était comme dans un jeu vidéo, comme une plateforme, posée là, au milieux d'un océan numérique irréel.

Une voix retentie dans tous les espaces occupés:

-Bonjour à vous Programmes. Vous allez participer à une mise à l'épreuve dont les règles vont vous êtres expliquées. Il y a cinq niveaux à passer. Un niveau peut être composé de plusieurs Zones. Pour accéder au niveau supérieur il vous faudra ouvrir un « link réseau ». Pour faire apparaître ce « link reseau » il faudra éliminer l'intégralité des « bugs » répartis dans les différentes Zones. Les «bugs » sont des sans cœurs infestés par des virus comme vous pouvez le voir.

À ce moment là, un hologramme apparu montrant un sans-cœur rouge et noir.

-Tous les ennemis détruits vous donnerons des « points Disc », ils vous seront utiles pour le niveau cinq et définirons qui sera le vainqueur en cas d'égalité. Les particularités des différents niveaux vous serons expliqués en cas de nécessité. Maintenant, Programmes, que le meilleur gagne.

Tous les participants se mirent à courir pour trouver les bugs en question pour arriver à la fin du niveau le plus vite possible. Même si les lieux étaient très hostiles, il fallait avancer sans vraiment trop réfléchir. Le premier à passer au niveau suivant fut Squall qui s'était contenté de détruire les bugs et ne s'était pas attardé sur les sans-cœurs.

Quand Riku arriva au second niveau, il se retrouva dans un lieu assez similaire au précédent et la même voix vint lui expliquer:

-Programme, tu as cinq minutes pour détruire les bugs et rejoindre le « link reseau ». Le décompte avait commencé à la fin de l'énoncé et le temps était toujours visible sur les parois transparentes de la plateforme.

De son côté, Sora avait pour ordre de ne pas rester plus de trente secondes au sol mais n'avait aucun bug à détruire, il devait juste atteindre la sortie dans toucher le sol et Squall avait l'interdiction de sauter. Ce n'était pas aisé. Certaines contraintes plaisaient plus à certain qu'à d'autres comme Sora aurait vraiment préféré avoir le handicap de Riku. Mais il fit avec ce qu'il avait et réussit à sortir sur le fil de son niveau pour atteindre le niveau 3.

4minutes et 38 secondes fut le temps qu'il avait fallut à Riku pour rejoindre le pallier suivent.

Les règles changèrent légèrement, en plus des contraintes, à présent, il devait parier une certaine quantité de point Disc pour pouvoir en gagner plus ou moins.

La première contrainte fit rire Riku:

-Programme, tu ne dois utiliser aucun sort, peut importe la nature de celui-ci.

-De toute manière, je suis nul en magie et pour ce que je m'en sers… il partit donc à la recherche des bugs pour les détruire et gagner 50% de ce qu'il avait misé. Lui qui n'aimait pas parier quoi que ce soit pour les jeux de cartes où autre chose, il était rendu…

Sora eu à brûler 40 sans cœurs alors que Squall devait tuer 20 adversaires d'un seul coup… tous s'attendaient à ce que les épreuves suivantes soient vraiment très complexes à la vue des premières déjà particulièrement ardues. Le Teste de Maîtrise commençait à prendre des tournures une peu plus sérieuses et ça eu le don de réjouir certains des participants…

Riku arriva avec un certain nombre de dégâts et était dépourvu de tout objets, il ne put se soigner et attendit avec impatience de passer le prochain niveau pour utiliser son sort soin qui, il le reconnu, lui était plus utile qu'il ne le pensait. Sauf qu'au moment de lancer son sort, Riku eu la chance de constater qu'il n'avait pas le droit aux sorts de soin pour sa prochaine épreuve… que devait il faire? Pouvait il arriver sans se faire toucher, ce qui était quand même sous entendu dans cette épreuve ou devait il parier un minimum de point Disc pour être sur de ne pas en perdre trop…

Il était capable de le faire alors il paria 35% de ses points.

Le Maître actuel de la Keyblade se retrouva collé au « plancher des vaches » en opposition à sa première contrainte, ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement puisqu'il avait prit l'habitude de sauter, à présent cloué au sol tout lui sembla hors de portée.

Les autres participants s'en sortaient plus où moins bien. Certains avaient échoué au troisième palier et n'avaient plus assez de point Disc pour continuer alors ils durent abandonner mais un assez grand nombre de concurrents arriva intactes jusqu'au niveau 4 voir jusqu'au niveau 5.

Le niveau cinq, justement Riku y était et ce fut la voix qui une fois de plus lui expliqua les règles.

-Porteur de la Keyblade, oublie ton arme, ici c'est ta stratégie qui sera mise à l'épreuve.

Il était dans une pièce noire et devant lui, une combinaison noire et bleue était posée sur un cintre.

-Cette combinaison te sera utile pour survivre dans l'épreuve suivante. Les ponts Disc accumulés jusqu'ici sont acquis et seront pris en compte pour le décompte final. Maintenant Programme, il est l'heure de les utiliser.

Alors que Riku avait enfilé la tenue qui lui avait été donnée, un objet long apparut devant lui, posé sur un cube qui se souleva jusqu'à sa taille.

-Voici ton arme dans cette bataille. Et maintenant découvre qui sont tes alliers. Les murs autour de lui disparurent et ils remarqua Sora et Squall à sa droite et à sa gauche, vêtus de la même manière que lui avec le même objet dans les mains.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant?

-On est allié, ce qui veut dire qu'on a aucune raison de se battre les uns contres les autres. Expliqua le plus âgé.

-Alors qui sont nos ennemis? Demanda Riku.

Trois homme en combinaisons noire et orange arrivèrent et se placèrent entre eux. Riku se rendit compte à ce moment que devant eux un immense terrain en dalle noire s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

-Mais attend, je suis déjà venu ici!

-Tu t'en souviens Sora? Demanda Squall, qui semblait être impatient

-On est… sur la Grille! Se rappela-t-il. On est chez Tron. Ce qui veut dire que ce sont des…

-Oui Sora. On va participer à une course de Motos. Mais pas la version de la dernière fois. La vrai version. La version Legacy. Lâcha Squall.

-C'est quoi la différence entre les deux? Demanda Riku qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'espace Paranoïd de sa vie.

-Programmes. Vous devrez venir à bout de vos ennemis. Sur la Grille vous serez en mesure de vaincre vos ennemis à l'aide du tracé lumineux de vos motos. Coincez les et ils seront éliminés. Faites attentions! Eux aussi sont capables de vous éliminer. Perdre à ce stade du jeu reviendrait à vous éliminer définitivement du Teste et vous ne participeriez pas à l'épreuve suivante. Bonne chance.

-À quoi nous servent les point Disc? Ce fut la voix qui lui répondit:

-À activer le rayon lumineux de vos motos pour détruire les ennemis. Ne les gaspillez pas.

-Je j'avais sus, j'aurais au moins tué tous les autres sans cœurs. Se lamenta Squall.

Une musique s'éleva dans les airs. Quelque chose de très électronique qui collait parfaitement avec le lieu… une sorte d'ambiance de jeu de combat que les percussions rendaient extrêmement dangereux.

Les participants s'avancèrent pour se placer sur la grille de départ. Les trois hommes en orange tirèrent sur les objets qui leur avaient été remis et des motos apparurent alors les trois autres en firent autant et se retrouvèrent portés par des étranges bécanes d'une puissance incomparable. Ils allèrent se placer sur la ligne de départ puis un décompte se matérialisa devant eux. Trois, Deux, Un… Les opposants partirent les premiers et se dirigèrent vers la droite alors que les autres s'en allèrent dans le sens opposé.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un plan. On ne peut y arriver qu'en faisant équipe. Proposa Riku. Les deux autres étaient tout à fait d'accord et acquiescèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté une fois le plan bien compris. Ne gâché pas vos points Disc.

L'espace de jeu était tellement grand qu'il était quasiment impossible de voir où étaient les autres et en plus de l'espace sous leur pied, la grille pouvait également être utilisée sous la surface dans laquelle se cachaient de nombreux souterrains, amenant un danger encore plus grand et plus attrayant.

Squall et Riku partirent ensembles, laissant Sora seul de son côté. L'un de leur ennemi leur faisait face, les autres étaient hors de leur champ de vision ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ne craignaient rien, ce participant venait d'être isolé.

Alors qu'ils se fonçaient dessus à toute vitesse, Riku resta en arrière, laissant Squall aller à la rencontre de leur opposant et alors que l'impacte se rapprochait, un rayon lumineux de couleur bleu vint percuter le participant Orange alors que Squall fit demi tour pour aller rejoindre demi Riku tout en remerciant Sora qui venait de mettre un ennemi hors jeu.

-Plus que deux. Lança-t-il.

Riku de son côté était côte à côte avec l'un des deux survivants qui commençait à passer dangereusement devant lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'au prochain virage, Riku devrait l'éviter et à voir le reste de la grille, ces deux alliés étaient partis de leur côté pour venir à bout du troisième.

Alors qu'il voyait clair dans le jeu de son challenger il se retrouva sous la grille pendant un long moment laissant l'autre fulminer de sa défaite. Alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, l'homme en orange eu le temps de tourner la tête à peine une demi seconde avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'un rayon lumineux bleu traversait sa route perpendiculairement à sa trajectoire.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à ce dernier pour être détruit comme le premier.

-Plus qu'un. Riait Sora.

Riku remonta à la surface et leur demanda:

-Vous étiez où?

-De l'autre côté. T'inquiet on avait un œil sur toi. Maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un…

Ils partirent tous les trois ensemble alors que Sora expliqua à Riku.

-Squall et moi avons utilisé tous nos point Disc. Il ne reste plus que les tiens et on aura pas de seconde chance.

Riku comprit immédiatement l'enjeu. Il aurait droit à un essai pas plus. Mais avant toutes chose, il fallait surtout qu'ils trouvent le troisième participant sans se faire surprendre. Sora descendit dans les souterrains pour voir si il n'y était pas mais personne, ce type avait complètement disparu. L'atmosphère pesante du ciel noir au dessus de leur tête les étouffait, ils se sentaient enfermés et prisonniers de ce monde numérique et tous les trois n'avaient qu'une envie, retourner dans leur monde d'origine.

Sora se retrouva coincé à la frontière de la grille alors il fit demi tour et à ce moment là il se retrouva face à leur opposant qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué alors le jeune homme en profita pour aller rejoindre les deux autres mais malheureusement pour lui il fut prit de cour par leur opposant qui commençait à le coller de trop près.

Il se dirigeait vers le centre de la grille pour trouver les autres mais il semblait seul, il remonta à la surface et là, il se retrouva face à Riku et Squall qui arrivaient en sens inverse et l'autre le poursuivait toujours. Il se retrouva à passer entre ses deux coéquipiers toujours poursuivit par l'homme en orange.

C'était sans compté sur Riku qui au dernier moment passa derrière Sora et utilisa ses points Disc pour gagner la partie.

-Et voilà… vous aviez besoin d'autre chose? Demanda Sora. En revenant sur ses pas.

-Programmes. Vous allez maintenant être déconnecté. La partie est terminé. Merci d'avoir joué.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les trois dans la salle dans laquelle ils avaient été endormit et cérébralement branché pour atterrir dans la grille.

Autour d'eux les autres participants, ceux qui semblaient avoir réussit le teste et ceux qui, aux vues des têtes qu'ils affichaient, n'avaient pas survécus à la course de motos. À côté était encore branchée une équipe qui ne tarda pas non plus à se réveiller avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Le Roi arriva vers tous les participants pour les féliciter et accompagner les quarts de finalistes afin de les présenter au public qui semblait complètement hystérique à l'idée de voir les gagnants. Ce qui en effet était le cas quand la petite cérémonie fut terminée et les candidats rendus à leur famille et amis, ils furent tous, aussi bien gagnants que perdants, accueillis comme des héros et les questions fusèrent à une allure incroyable:

-C'était comment?

-La course de Moto c'était cool?

-Comment c'était dans les strates?

Autant d'histoire que Riku se plut à raconter à ses amis. Alors qu'ils étaient allés boire un coup pour fêter la victoire du jeune homme et sa qualification pour l'épreuve suivante. Les rires ne tarirent pas, quoi que Larxène semblait plus réservée à cause de son éviction…

Alors que le groupe s'était rendu dans un petit pub pour fêter la réussite du plus jeune qui appréciait un peu plus le bleu du ciel et la chaleur du soleil qui lui avait malgré tout dans l'Espace Paranoïd. L'après midi libre Riku en profita pour le passer tranquille avec Axel et l'idée de quitter le Colysée de l'Olympe pour aller dans un autre monde, n'avait pas fait qu'effleurer l'esprit du jeune argenté.

Alors qu'ils allaient ouvrir un portail pour aller faire un petit tour du côté de Halloween Town pour ensuite passer à Christmas Town et se rafraîchir les idées, Eraqus arriva et leur demanda:

-Vous comptiez aller quelque part? demanda-t-il intrigué par le portail ouvert dans leur chambre.

-Heu non… reprit Riku comme si de rien était. Zexion est partit à Twilight Town pour ramener des glaces à l'eau de mer.

-Ha… Est-ce qu'il pourrait m'en rapporter une? Il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Je pense qu'il doit déjà être bien loin… on ira vous en chercher une après.

-Tant pis, Riku, je voudrais te parler. Demanda le protecteur.

-Oui bien sûr. Reprit le jeune argenté. Axel tu veux bien nous laisser?

-Oui. Bien entendu. Je vais rattraper Zexion pour vous prendre une glace. Le roux se pencha vers son amant et lui glissa: Reste à espérer que Zexion n'ait pas une subite envie de remonter dans la chambre.

-Tant pis pour ça tu vas chez le père Noël et je te rejoins là bas. Il poussa Axel dans le passage des ténèbres dans lequel il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Vous vouliez me parler? Reprit-il.

-Ho… oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, rien de trop sérieux. Je voudrais attendre le Roi avant de t'en parler.

-Vous m'inquiétez là. Ajouta Riku en analysant le regard perdu et sceptique de son protecteur.

-Mais non. En revanche, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te féliciter. Tu as été très ingénieux, tu as fait preuve d'une bonne maîtrise de tes pouvoirs. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Bravo. Tu es sur la bonne voie Riku. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui témoigner son affection.

-Merci. Il sourit sincèrement vers l'homme puis baissa la tête et son sourire s'assombrit. Mais j'aurais aimé que mon père me dise la même chose.

-Tu sais, toi et ton père vous êtes pareils. Il était intenable quand Sora, Squall et toi étiez sur la grille. Il était tellement fière de toi… je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter Riku. Je sais qu'entre ton père et toi ça n'a pas toujours été très productif et que les démonstrations d'affections assez rares. Mais il t'aime, je peux le voir.

-Il a raison Riku. Reprit le Roi en entrant dans la chambre. Toi et ton père avez du mal à vous parler l'un en face de l'autre, pourtant vous vous aimez. Peut être même plus fort que n'importe quel père et son fils.

L'argenté sourit. Les mots du Roi lui faisaient du bien parce qu'il savait que si son père agissait de la même manière que lui concernant les sentiments, alors oui, les démonstrations d'amour se faisaient rare non pas parce qu'elles n'existaient pas ou qu'elles n'étaient pas méritées mais parce qu'il y avait un vrai problème de communication entre le père et le fils. Une espèce de fierté masculine faisant obstacle à toutes sortes de manifestations sentimentales.

-Maintenant Riku, nous voudrions te parler de quelque chose de plus important. Reprit la souris. Il y a à peu près un mois, je t'ai confié une mission. Cette mission elle a peut être été épuisante pour toi et pour tous ceux qui t'entourent mais j'ai constaté une chose: Tu as rempli ta mission.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Roi Mickey. S'excusa Riku. En se penchant légèrement en avant pour se faire pardonné son incompréhension.

-Il y a presque un mois Riku, Les Similis sont revenus, tu t'es occupé d'eux comme je te l'avais demandé mais ce que tu as fait surtout c'est les rendre un peu plus humain. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Zexion se fondre dans la masse ainsi. Marluxia est un peu plus réservé qu'avant, il sait contrôler ses pulsion idiotes. Tout comme Larxène. Elle est devenue une jeune femme très séduisante qui sait faire preuve de féminité par moment. Demyx commence à voir ce qu'est la jalousie et ressent pour Zexion ce qu'on peut appeler de l'amitié réciproque. Quant à Axel…

L'argenté ouvrit grands les yeux. Eraqus savait pour eux, mais le Roi n'était pas sensé savoir qu'ils avaient une relation. Et encore moins « des » relations.

-Axel est devenu un model d'humanité. Ce que tu as fait avec lui est la preuve que les Similis peuvent s'intégrer dans notre monde.

-C'est pour avoir réussi cette mission que nous souhaitons t'offrir un cadeau. Même si tu ne gagnes pas le Teste de Maîtrise, tu pourras servir le Roi en tant que « chevalier » pour protéger les mondes. Qu'en penses-tu?

L'argenté resta un instant silencieux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui disait son protecteur. Sur son visage aucune expression ne se lisait, ce n'était pas de l'impassibilité, seulement de l'incompréhension. Il cherchait à mettre un sens à ce flot de mots qu'on venait de déverser.

-Riku? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le Roi en s'approchant de lui.

-Si… c'est juste que… vous voulez dire que je vais venir vivre à la cour avec vous?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Tu m'as souvent demandé si tu pouvais aller vivre ailleurs, aujourd'hui je te l'accorde. Tu pourras aller vivre à Twilight Town ou dans une autre ville. Et bien sûr, si tu le souhaites, les Similis pourront venir avec toi. Est-ce que tu acceptes?

-Oui. Oui bien évidement! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous me proposiez quelque chose comme ça… je suis… merci. Merci du fond du cœur votre Majesté.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux en lui promettant:

-Dès à présent, je suis votre serviteur votre Majesté. Ordonnez et j'exécute.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formel voyons! Il faudra quand même que pour cela, tu réussisses tes examens de fin d'année pour pouvoir quitter le lycée.

-Vous venez de me donner la seule et unique motivation qui me permettra d'avoir cet examen. Sourit-t-il. Merci.

-Non. Merci à toi! Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose qu'on ne pensait pas possible en seulement quelques semaines. Tu mérites une récompense.

-Maintenant va rejoindre Axel à Christmas Town, ne t'en fait pas pour la glace. J'irai la chercher. Amusez vous bien.

Riku ne savait plus par quel bout il devait prendre les choses. Tout le monde semblait au courant de sa relation avec Axel alors qu'ils n'était pas très démonstratifs en public. Il y avait une taupe dans l'équipe et il se pourrait bien que Demyx ne soit pas étranger à toutes ses révélations…

Mais le jeune porteur de la Keyblade rit un coup, histoire de décompresser et alla rejoindre son amant dans le monde enneigé de Christmas Town.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout touc ceux qui me commentent. ( en particulier Hinata-lou). Vos avis comptent pour moi parce que je commence à manquer de temps et d'inspiration pour vous proposer la suite et vos commentaires me poussent à continuer la mise en ligne de cette fiction dont je ne vois plus la fin. Mais je me suis donnée un but, je mettrai un point final à cette histoire de n'importe quelle manière. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser sur le chapitre, sur la tournure générale de la fiction... je suis à votre écoute:)**

**J'espère que cet intermède musical vous aura plu et permi de découvrir, si ce n'était pas déja le cas, la B.O fantastique composée par Daft Punk pour le Film TRON Legacy que je vous recommande fortement!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	25. Le Défis Féroce

**Je suis encore désolée pour ce retard d'une semain et un jour! Pardon Pardon...**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 25 Le Dilemme Féroce**

Les paupières closes de l'argenté commençaient à papillonner, signe qu'il était près du réveil. Il grogna un instant, se retourna vers la porte de la chambre puis finalement s'étira tout en soupirant pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'heure qu'il était et en conclu, juste après le premier coup d'œil qu'il était trop tôt pour ne serait-ce que penser à prendre conscience. Il se retourna donc vers le mur, pour se serrer à Axel.

Le roux qu'il pensait encore endormit était pourtant bel et bien éveillé:

-Tu ne dors pas? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à sa semi conscience.

-Non… toi non plus. Sourit l'argenté en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

Axel posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme pour l'accompagné dans son sommeil alors que de l'autre il tira une grosse couette rouge et verte sur leur deux corps pour les prévenir du froid parce que contrairement au Colysée de l'Olympe, la ville de Noël était très froide et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Riku qui pouvait profiter du pouvoir de son amant.

Le plus jeune se calla un peu plus contre son colocataire ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir le roux au contacte de leur peau nue. Un réaction pour le plus étrange puisque ce n'était pas son bas ventre qui réagissait mais quelque chose un peu plus haut, au niveau de son ventre, une sensation bizarre, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant.

Mais il oublia un instant cette sensation pour se concentrer sur les battements de cœur de Riku. Ils étaient en nette augmentation depuis qu'il avait refermé les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille:

-À quoi tu penses?

-À ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

-Tu veux qu'on recommence? Demanda le roux, taquin.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais en fait, c'est surtout à la proposition d'Eraqus… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce rêve que j'ai fait, que j'ai souhaité pendant tout ce temps devienne enfin réalité et surtout que maintenant que tout va bien, savoir que vous vous allez pouvoir venir avec moi, si vous le voulez et que je vais pouvoir encore me battre quoi qu'il arrive… je me sens tellement léger, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut me toucher, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Axel sourit, il savait que la proposition de son protecteur était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il partageait la joie de son amant, enfin presque.

-En revanche, je me dis que je ne pourrai plus voir Sora. Maintenant que tout va bien, c'est un peu différent. Et puis je lui avait dis que je ne partirai pas l'année prochaine. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir mentit.

-Tu ne le savais pas. Il faut simplement que tu lui dises.

-Hum… il se redressa et regarda le roux dans les yeux pour affronter ses deux yeux félins. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se pencher sur lui et de repartir pour des ébats amoureux passionnés.

Sora se réveilla en sueur dans sa chambre au Colysée. Il venait de rêver de Kairi et que quelque chose d'affreux lui arrivait alors que lui ne lui parlait plus et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de la protéger. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arranger les choses, mines de rien il l'appréciait quand même, il ne pouvait pas imaginer finir sa vie sans elle ou du moins la perdre dans ses conditions.

Mais si il avait un choix à faire, si il devait choisir entre elle et Riku… Il ne pourrait plus choisir. Il en était incapable. C'était un Dilemme un peu trop important pour qu'il se prenne la tête maintenant. Si elle lui demandait une fois de plus de choisir entre elle et lui, il ne choisirait pas.

Peu importe si elle se braquait et lui tournait le dos, c'était son choix à elle, pas le sien, il se sentirait moins coupable. Il comprendrait sûrement que Kairi ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui.

Il sortit finalement de son lit pour aller prendre une douche dans la grande salle de bain commune et sur le chemin, il passa devant la chambre de Riku dans laquelle il n'entendit rien. Il soupira un instant puis reprit sa route vers la salle d'eau.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Axel et Riku firent leur apparition pendant le petit déjeuner:

-Vous étiez où? Demanda Demyx.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous avez foutu toute la nuit? On s'est inquiété. Reprit Larxène.

-On est allé à Christmas Town. Abrégea le plus jeune. Ils se mirent à table avec eux et ne parlèrent plus de la petite sortie du couple. Ils finirent de manger assez vite pour aller une fois de plus devant le Colysée où il n'y avait aucune pancarte indiquant un changement de lieu. La jeune fille qui malgré tous les efforts du monde, n'arrivait toujours pas à cacher son envie de se battre à nouveau, il fallait dire que les journées étaient plutôt longues quand on ne participait pas au Teste.

Pourtant Larxène fut une fois de plus déçue puisque aujourd'hui encore, l'épreuve se déroulerait en solo. Riku abandonna ses amis à l'entrée du vestiaire mais il attrapa Axel par la main et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder si il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux, étonnant un peu Axel qui savait son amant très pudique pour ce genre de choses. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se laissa guider par les gestes du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi… et j'ai pensé que vivre tous ensemble c'était bien mais… ce que j'ai vraiment envie c'est de vivre avec toi. Ça serait cool que les autres aient aussi leur indépendance, je pense surtout à Marluxia et Larxène.

-Tu es en train de me faire une proposition importante là… j'imagine que t'as dû beaucoup réfléchir pour en venir à ce raisonnement.

-En fait pas tant que ça. J'ai eu juste à imaginer plusieurs années de cohabitation et de partage de douche avec Marluxia pour me rendre compte de ce que je voulais vraiment. Axel, est-ce que tu veux vive avec moi? Riku rougit légèrement tout en baissant la tête. Il savait que le Simili n'avait aucune raison de refuser mais il se surprenait de l'audace dont il faisait preuve. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas de cœur était peut être une aide mais il était quand même heureux de poser la question à son amant.

-Si je dis « non », Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir?

-Heu… je… non, bien sûr. Riku cacha sa déception derrière une grande surprise. Il avait pourtant imaginé qu'il accepterait sa proposition. Pourquoi refusait-t-il? Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal?

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Axel, sincère.

-Oui… oui, évidemment. Mais… pourquoi?

-Je pense que tu es encore jeune pour emménager avec quelqu'un. Tu devrais d'abord vivre ta vie et tes expériences sans moi. On pourrait se voir quand tu en aurais envie, mais vivre ensemble, Riku, c'est trop tôt. Je vois bien que tu es déçu, j'en suis désolé mais sache que moi aussi j'ai réfléchi.

L'argenté était extrêmement déçu, oui, c'était bien le mot. Lui qui avait imaginé Axel vivre avec lui pour le restant de ses jours, le voilà qu'il le mettait au pied du mur. Il baissa la tête pour cacher la grande déception qu'il était en train d'encaisser en se dissimulant derrière un rideau de cheveux argents.

-Tu fais des projets pour l'année prochaine. Qui te dis que d'ici là, tu ne te seras pas lassé de moi? Lassé de t'occupé d'un handicapé sentimental? Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas qu'on va vire le reste de notre vie ensemble? Si?

-Non… mentit Riku, au bord des larmes. Non. Je compte si peu? Même si tu n'as pas de cœur, tu as été capable de me montrer beaucoup de signes d'affection, alors pourquoi tu penses à ça? Un petite larme coula sur sa joue, discrète mais tellement révélatrice.

-Il y avait longtemps que tu n'avais pas pleuré. Je t'ai fait de la peine et j'en suis désolé. Mais je veux que tu saches que malgré tout, je veux toujours que tu ais confiance en moi.

-Je ne comprends plus rien Axel. Je ne comprends pas tes décisions, tes envies, tes réactions, avant tout était si simple, pourquoi maintenant tu veux que tout change. Pourquoi tu as pensé que j'allais me lasser de toi? Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, c'est quelque chose d'important pour nous et tu sais que je ne suis pas un expert pour dire ce que j'éprouve…

-Ne cherche pas, c'est le mauvais côté du Simili qui ressort. Tu sais quoi? Oublie ça. On emménagera ensemble à la rentrée. Je veux bien mais oublie cette conversation.

Le plus grand se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa mais il ne ressentit rien, venant du jeune homme il était ailleurs, encore perdu dans les explications et réactions d'Axel. Le voilà, le revers de la médaille. bien sûr que tout ne peut pas aller comme il le faudrait. Bien sûr. Mais de toutes les bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivées, pourquoi fallait-t-il que ce soit celle là qui lui soit arrachée?

Sora avait peut être raison, aimer un Simili était peut être plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… n'empêche que Sora en rigolerait bien, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et lui avait été aveuglé par les sentiments qu'il avait pour Axel. Pourtant même si il avait fait semblant pendant tout ce temps, Riku n'était-t-il vraiment qu'un pion dans son jeu vers l'humanisation? Ce n'était pas une relation comme toutes les autres, il avait pris conscience de ça le jour où Marluxia et lui avait fait l'amour, il savait que Marluxia, Axel ou Demyx c'était la même chose.

Avec un peu de recul, il comprenait bien que les sentiments de Zexion envers lui étaient les même que ceux d'Axel. Et capacité de réflexion ou pas, il l'appréciait, point.

Ça faisait mal pourtant, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé d'ailleurs.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Axel souhaita bonne chance à Riku avant de s'en aller dans le couloir dans lequel il croisa Sora.

-Salut Sora. Bonne chance. Il sourit et s'en alla rejoindre le groupe. Le châtain lui retourna son sourire et alla près de son meilleur ami pour le saluer mais il se reteint quand il se rendit compte de son étrange posture. Il était bouche bée, le regard vide, inexpressif, il cherchait quelque chose au fin fond de son esprit et tout son corps semblait raide. Pourtant Sora s'approcha de lui pour lui demander si il allait bien:

-Riku? Est-ce que ça va?

Pas de réponse, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du plus jeune mais ce dernier avait bien vu la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue et à en juger par l'expression interloquée qu'il avait sur le visage ce ne devait pas être une larme de joie.

Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule afin de lui transmettre l'information de sa présence et l'appela une fois de plus pour avoir enfin une réponse.

-Heu… Sora? Pardon, j'étais en train de penser.

Plusieurs participants passèrent dans le couloir afin de rejoindre le vestiaire principal où les attendait certainement Phil pour un petit débriefing.

-Riku? Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui… il essuya sa larme et sourit naturellement.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je ne pleure pas Sora. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas si je pleure ou non!

-Si ça me regarde! Tu es mon meilleur ami! Si tu vas mal c'est à moi de m'inquiéter et de faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

Il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard, une expression de culpabilité sur le visage.

-J'avais oublié que ça servait à rien de te mentir.

-Alors dis moi. Je t'ai assez fait souffrir, maintenant je veux réparer les dégâts. Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-Tu avais raison. Axel et moi… c'est terminé. Il retint difficilement un sanglot qu'il n'avait pas vu arrivé. Une douleur indescriptible le prit dans la gorge, il ne pouvait plus rien avaler pendant un long moment tellement la douleur était forte. T'avais raison Sora… t'avais raison, aimer un Simili c'est plus douloureux qu'autre chose.

-Riku… enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça? T'as été heureux avec lui et puis tu sais, si je t'ai dis ça, c'est parce qu'en vérité j'étais jaloux de lui. Avoua-t-il un peu coupable et honteux à la fois.

L'argenté leva les yeux et regarda Sora qui rougissait un peu, la tête lui aussi sur le côté. Il sentit Riku l'étreindre fortement et des larmes couler dans son cou.

-Merci Sora. Heureusement que tu es là… je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner. Je pensais qu'Axel serait là pour moi dans ce genre de moments, pas que ce serait lui qui en serait à l'origine.

-Hey les blancs becs! On attend plus que vous pour commencer alors bouger vos fesses jusqu'ici! S'emporta Phil dans au fond du couloir.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et suivirent le bouc.

-Voilà le topo: vous allez tous rentrer dans ce labyrinthe par des entrées différentes, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas vous suivre. Il y a plusieurs boss dans ce labyrinthe mais un seul vous permettra d'accéder au niveau suivent. On est bien d'accord qu'arriver au boss n'est pas la fin de l'épreuve. Il vous faudra le battre. Les quatre premiers à le vaincre seront sélectionnés. Faites attention, quatre c'est peu alors faites vite!

Ce fut le dernier conseil que leur donna l'entraîneur des Héros avant de les laisser entrer dans l'arène où l'on pouvait voir au centre, un immense labyrinthe miniature. De leur hauteur le dédale semblait ridicule. C'était donc la maquette de ce à quoi devait ressembler le chemin à suivre.

-Mes amis! S'exclama le Roi. Voici le Labyrinthe miniature dans lequel vous allez être introduits. Votre mission est de trouver la sortie et d'affronter Un ultime ennemi! Sur la route vous rencontrez tous un ennemi particulier avant d'arriver au dernier. Prenez le comme un entraînement. Maintenant préparez vous à rétrécir.

Sans comprendre comment, tous les participants se retrouvèrent miniaturisés et très certainement pas plus grands que des fourmis. La hauteur des murs semblait tellement haute à présent, peut être quelque chose comme trois où quatre mètres… bien sur Riku comprit qu'en vérité ils étaient tous réduit à quelque centimètres et que ces remparts n'étaient pas des fortifications imposante en réalité. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un muret de dix centimètres.

Il y avait une entrée pour chacun des participants et elles étaient destinées de la façon suivante, le premier du classement devait prendre la première porte, le second, la seconde et le troisième celle qui lui était évidement destinée. Riku se rendit donc vers la seconde et Sora se plaça devant la première et au « top », ils partirent tous dans une direction bien précise. Riku avançait sans trop se poser de question mais malgré sa progression dans les nombreux couloirs, il était perdu. Il était perdu entre toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là. Il était perdu entre l'incompréhension totale des propos d'Axel, entre ses sentiments plus que forts à son égard et surtout le besoin inexplicable qu'il avait d'être près de son colocataire.

- « Il n'en a rien à faire de toi. Il se fiche pas mal de te faire du mal. C'est un Simili… »

-Tais toi! L'argenté se prit la tête pour essayer de mettre les choses au clair mais il fut obligé de se stopper dans sa course pour arriver à penser normalement. Malgré ses efforts pour s'arrêter, il continuait de courir.

- « Qu'Est-ce que tu es pour lui? Rien. Juste un pantin avec lequel il s'est bien amusé. Tu n'as jamais compté et tu ne compteras jamais Riku. Ni pour lui ni pour tes autres amis que tu dis avoir. Tu crois que des Similis peuvent faire semblant éternellement? Tu es seul Riku et tu le seras toujours! »

-Laisse moi! Vas-t-en! C'est faux! Ce sont mes amis, Sora est mon ami et Axel n'est peut être qu'un Simili mais il m'a prouvé qu'il était capable de me comprendre.

- « C'est pour ça qu'il t'a repoussé? C'est pour ça qu'il a sourit quand il a vu que tu pleurais? Tu n'es rien Riku! Rien qu'un misérable insecte qui a survécu au pouvoir des ténèbres, rien de plus! »

Il avait raison. Après tout, si il venait à disparaître, qui viendrait le pleurer? Ses parents? Sans doutes. Sora? Peut être après tout. Mais les Similis? Et Axel en particulier? Est-ce qu'ils seraient touchés? Non bien sur que non. Il pouvait bien disparaître, le lendemain ils serait déjà passé à autre chose.

Il fallait qu'il se mette dans la tête qu'il était seul. Il est né seul et il finira seul. Il est juste sur un chemin où il y a du monde qui l'accompagne mais au bout d'un certain temps il se retrouvera tout seul. Jamais il ne sortirait de cette sphère de souffrance, il avait pensé qu'Axel serait là pour l'aider, pour l'épauler et le réconforter…

Mais non.

Il était seul.

- « Tu es piégé avec moi! Je suis la seule personne avec qui tu es sûr de finir ta vie Riku. »

-C'est faut. Il y a Maître Eraqus. Il y a Terra!

- « Eraqus? Terra? Ha ha ha. Laisse moi rire. Terra? Il est très certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu te débat pour maintenir sa mémoire en vie mais tu sais très bien que si tu as une Keyblade entre les mains c'est parce que lui l'a quitté! Et Eraqus! Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'un homme sensé être mort revienne subitement à la vie? Comme ça? Sans raison? Tu es pathétique Riku! Tu es naïf et pathétique dans ta grandeur de cœur. »

Finalement il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes mais il fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba par terre. C'était injuste, en plus de se battre contre tous les autres concurrents, il devait se battre contre lui-même et ses propres doutes. Parce qu'il devait bien admettre que ce que venait de dire le Sans-cœur de Xeahnort n'était pas totalement faux.

Il resta un moment au sol à regarder le plancher et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Il voulait pleurer et se retrouver seul pour se calmer mais il ne pouvait pas, il sentait tous les regards de ces gens qui semblaient si grands, si gigantesque et cette sensation l'enferma un peu plus dans sa solitude.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a? demanda Axel. En le voyant immobile alors que tous les autres avaient déjà trouvé ou étaient sur le point de trouver leur premier boss.

-Je sais pas. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda la mère du jeune homme, assise à la droite de Larxène.

-Il est peut être blessé. Suggéra Zexion.

-Il était en pleine forme tout à l'heure! Il ne s'est quand même pas fait mal en tombant?

-Je vais voir le Roi. S'empressa de dire Axel.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là bas. Intervint la mère du jeune argenté.

-Je vais me gêner!

Il partit en courant vers la porte qui menait au balcon du Roi et des Protecteurs. Deux gardes postés devant la porte empêchèrent Axel d'aller plus loin.

-Je dois parler au Roi!

-Bien sûr, c'est de la plus haute importance j'imagine.

-Vous ne comprenez pas…

-Axel? C'est toi qui fait tout ce bouquant? Demanda Eraqus en sortant dans le couloir. Laissez le entrer.

-Merci. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui arrive à Riku?

-Non. Nous essayons de voir ce qui lui arrive mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir de là où nous sommes. Et il va au devant d'un grave danger si il ne se ressaisit pas vite.

Le roux regarda le dédale et y vit l'argenté à genoux, faible et impuissant face à un ennemi.

-Alors? Tu comptes rester au sol encore longtemps? Relève toi, porteur de la Keyblade et prépare toi à mourir. Une voix froide et sèche, profondément rauque et grave. Une personne sûre et puissante. Mais pour le moment, même si Riku avait déjà eu à affronter cette personne, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à une stratégie pour le battre.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme et le reconnu. Celui qui un an et demi plus tôt l'avait affronté. Celui contre qui il avait réussi à combattre vaillamment, celui contre qui beaucoup d'autre auraient espéré ne pas tomber. Lui. Le cauchemar.

-Sephiroth! Riku se releva tant bien que mal, ne sentant plus la présence d'Ansem dans sa tête.

-Il y avait bien longtemps que je voulais me mesurer à toi de nouveau. Il tendit sa longue épée devant lui, laissant le bout de sa Massamune à quelques centimètre de son nez. Riku dégaina sa Keyblade et la posa sur celle de l'homme aux cheveux argents pour qu'il baisse son arme. Une voix retentie:

-Candidat n°1. Sélectionné. Squall.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Et bien combattons. Un sourire étrange étira les lèvres de Riku. C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la méchanceté, une profonde envie de tuer son adversaire lui tordait le ventre. Il avait échoué la dernière fois contre lui, mais cette fois il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer sans la saisir. Il devait battre Sephiroth. Et puis si il était là, ça voulais quand même bien dire qu'il allait le ménager et que le Boss final était bien plus coriace…

À ce moment là, Squall avait déjà terminé son combat contre la Sorcière depuis un petit bout de temps. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'affrontait pour la première fois mais étrangement de se retrouver face à elle dans ce genre de situation ne l'avait pourtant pas rassuré.

Cette ennemie personnelle ne s'était pas trouvée là par hasard. Tous devait avoir une personne bien précise à affronter et la question que se posèrent Squall et Riku fut de savoir contre qui Sora était tombé.

Pendant ce temps là, alors que les deux autres réfléchissaient à ce qui attendait Sora, le jeune homme venait de battre son ennemi. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux argents était sol, en train de ramper pour attraper sa Keyblade et repartir à l'assaut mais le jeune homme posa son pied sur la Keyblade de son opposant.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pâle copie de Riku. Si c'était lui que j'avais affronté maintenant, c'est moi qui serait au sol. Pas lui! La Keyblade disparut et la réplique de Riku aussi. Sora repartit alors en courrant pour trouver la sortie de ce dédale.

Riku quant à lui était toujours en plein combat avec Sephiroth qui contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait ne le ménageait pas du tout et les choses devenaient de plus en plus corsées.

-Tu faiblis Riku. Ton esprit est ailleurs. Bat toi! Concentre toi sur notre combat! À moins que tu ne souhaites perdre.

-Je ne perdrai pas! Pas contre toi! Il se lança sur lui sans prendre vraiment la peine de réfléchir à sa tactique d'attaque. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul! Plus il combattait, plus il s'énervait et plus il sentait le pouvoir des ténèbres le dévorer. Il devait résister contre Ansem, contre Sephiroth et contre cette chose au fond de son cœur.

-Candidat n°2. Sélectionné. Sora

Mais il fallait qu'il se retienne, qu'il canalise cette énergie pour la transformer en force. Après tout c'était ça aussi le teste de Maîtrise. Sauf que Riku partait déjà avec un handicape.

Sephiroth faiblissait, bien sur il savait que pour le battre il lui en faudrait plus, et surtout si il le croisait sur un autre terrain de combat, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Malgré tout, il n'y allait pas fort. Du moins, pas fort pour Sephiroth.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune argenté sentit une montée d'adrénaline et en deux coup de Keyblade l'affaire fut réglée.

-Je dois admettre que tu m'as surpris sur la fin. Bien joué. Le jeune porteur lui tourna le dos et allait retourner à sa course quand son adversaire lui dit:

-Quelque chose au fond de toi t'empêche d'agir. Tu te bats intérieurement et malgré tous tes efforts, on peut le voir. Oublie le mal qui est en toi. Reste toi-même.

-C'est bien à vous de me donner ce genre de conseils.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es plus seul.

Riku ne l'écoutait même plus, il était déjà partit et ne voulait pas avoir de leçons à recevoir d'un homme qui ne connaissait rien à sa vie. Il partit et courut pendant un long moment, un moment qui repassait plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Était il en train de tourner en rond?

Il regarda les murs et se rendit compte qu'il prenait la même intersection depuis au moins cinq minutes ne lui disait rien de bon et malgré son changement de direction, il resta encore et toujours perdu.

Il avançait et se fatiguait en même temps, il comprenait maintenant à quoi leur avait servit les tours de terrain! Mais ce qui importait, c'était de trouver la sortie et d'affronter le dernier ennemi. Et la voix annonça le troisième candidat sélectionné. Une certaine Kaze. Le temps pressait et il ne trouvait plus de solution. Au bout d'un moment il eu une idée. Il fit demi tour et prit le chemin en sens contraire tout en changeant de direction aux intersections. C'est là qu'il arriva finalement devant un long couloir où se trouvaient la quasi-totalité des participants restants.

Ils étaient tous assis par terre en train de se soigner soit allonger en train de se plaindre de douleurs atroces. Certains avaient abandonné l'épreuve et s'occupaient des autres participants plus mal en point qu'eux. Un autre candidat sortit assez violement de la salle principale où devait se dérouler l'épreuve finale pour aujourd'hui. Il fut propulsé pour finir contre le mur en face de l'entré et Riku s'approcha de lui pour voir comment il allait pour enfin se tourner et regarder qui pouvait être l'adversaire sans cœur qui s'acharnait sur tous les candidats.

Et quel Sans cœur! Xemnas, le membre fondateur de l'organisation XIII était là, devant lui, son sabre à la main et son air sûr collé au visage avec une arrogance sans nom. Son regard méchant se posa sur Riku et un sourire vint accompagné ces deux prunelles dorées.

-Riku… je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas perdu. S'amusa le Simili.

Le jeune argenté regarda son vis à vis et se demanda pendant un moment si il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien lui qu'il devait affronter? Mais Est-ce que le Roi c'était rendu compte de la complexité de l'épreuve. Pas seulement pour lui et Sora qui connaissaient bien les points faibles et surtout les point forts de leur adversaire mais surtout pour les autres participants. Cette épreuve avait vraiment pour but d'éloigner les candidats incapables de tenir pendant un combat.

Comment la troisième candidate avait elle fait pour le battre?

-Je t'attendais, Riku. Quelque chose t'as retardé? Tous les autres candidats sont arrivés avant toi. Que c'est-il passé? Sephiroth n'a pas été tendre avec toi? Se moqua-t-il.

-Je ne tiendrais pas Sephiroth responsable si j'étais vous.

-Ha! Voilà donc le problème… sa voix suave donna des frissons à Riku. Mais tu sais Riku. Cette chose à l'intérieur de toi, c'est aussi une partie de moi. Il s'approcha du jeune argenté et mit sa main sur son cœur pour en sentir les battements dont il semblait se délecter. Ha. Tu as peur de moi?

-Non. Dit-il en se dégageant.

-C'est d'autre chose alors. Assura-t-il. Il voulut poser sa main sur le visage du jeune homme mais ce dernier poussa sa main avec violence. Leur regards se croisèrent et Xemnas envoya le porteur de la Keyblade deux mètres plus loin en un seul coup de pied. Ne me manque pas de respect!

Pourquoi s'énervait-il? Comment pouvait il montrer un tel énervement?

-Je sais ce que tu te demandes. C'est à cause de toi. À cause de cette partie de moi qui vie en toi. Quand je suis près de toi, je me sens complet, comme si mon cœur m'avait été rendu.

-Vous savez comment faire pour que Ansem quitte mon corps alors reprenez le!

-Oui. Je sais comment faire. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu perdes la vie!

Le combat commençait vraiment. Qu'Est-ce que les organisateurs attendaient pour lui venir en aide? Il savait que la dernière fois, si il avait été seul face à lui il n'en serait peut être pas venu à bout alors maintenant, c'était certain, il allait mourir si personne n'intervenait.

Riku esquivait, contre attaquait et prenait des coups au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait s'en sortir. Il était complètement vidé et à ce moment précis, Ansem vint lui rendre une visite dont il se serait bien passé.

- « Ne soit pas égoïste comme ça Riku, laisse moi reprendre mon corps et lui son cœur! Si tu savais toutes les choses qu'on pourrait accomplir lui et moi! »

-Jamais! Souffla-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se relever mais alors qu'il sentit qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre, la main puissante et fine de Xemnas l'attrapa par le cou pour le soulever et le mettre à sa hauteur alors que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Tu es plus grand que la dernière fois. Il va bientôt me falloir prendre quelques centimètres en plus pour pouvoir te pendre.

L'argenté lâcha sa Keyblade et attrapa les mains de son agresseur pour essayer de se libérer de cette poigne aussi forte que douloureuse. Il se décida enfin à le lâcher, non sans brutalité pour qu'il aille se cogner brusquement contre le mur d'en face. Le temps où il resta debout suffit à Xemnas pour lui assené un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit cracher du sang. Il retomba au sol mollement et pendant tout ce temps là, il regardait sa Keyblade au loin. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était terminé. Il le savait. Il allait mourir, sans avoir dit au revoir aux Similis. Sans avoir dit au revoir à ses parents. Sans avoir remercié Le Roi et Eraqus. Et surtout sans avoir embrassé Axel une dernière fois.

**To Be Continued** ...

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre, il n'y en aura qu'un seul pardonnez moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Gros bisous à tout le monde, bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont et bon courage pour les autres. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	26. Le Débordement Fortuit

**Yeah! en plus d'être dans les temps, j'ai une super nouvelle à annoncer, Je sais enfin comment va se terminer la Fiction! Après un accord passé entre moi, moi-même et ma propre personne. Me, myself and I pouvons vous garantir que : La Fin Est Proche!**

**On va quand même éviter les mouvements de panique, il y en aura pour tout le monde. vous aurez droit à une bande annonce la prochaine fois ou peut être avant le dernier chapitre. En tout cas voici le chapitre 26:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie:**

**Chapitre 26: Le Débordement Fortuit**

La douleur. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Une grande fatigue aussi, il se sentait lourd et dans l'incapacité complète de se lever et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Alors c'était donc ça, être mort. Se sentir courbaturé de tous les côtés et incapable de faire le moindre mouvements sans avoir mal? Combien de temps cette étape allait-elle durer? Indéfiniment? Pour l'éternité? Et lui qui pendant des mois avait souhaité mourir, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas vraiment aussi calme et reposant qu'il le l'espérait.

Ajouté à ça, une bruit, comme une goutte d'eau qui tombe à intervalle régulier sur une plaque de métal, puis un autre qui se superpose, ressemblant plus au chant d'un oiseau, d'un oiseau agonisant cela dit mais d'un animal en tout cas. Qu'Est-ce que c'était désagréable. Tant qu'à être mort et à souffrir pour l'éternité que ce soit au moins dans le silence. Alors, il prit sur lui et fit un effort surhumain, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir quel genre de bestiole était en train de lui gâcher son repos éternel.

Une grande lumière blanche l'éblouit pourtant il fallait qu'il fasse taire cet oiseau qui lui donnait mal à la tête alors malgré les courbatures, il leva son bras droit et vint poser sa main sur son visage où il trouva quelque chose d'étrange. C'était doux et moelleux mais plus il appuyait et plus il avait mal. Il gémit au moment où la douleur lui parut insupportable. Il respirait assez difficilement et sentait quelque chose lui racler le fond de la gorge à chaque inspiration.

Il ouvrit finalement ses deux yeux mais ne se rappela plus pour quoi faire. Il avait oublier cette histoire d'oiseau, pour le moment la seule chose qui importait c'était de comprendre où il était. Il n'était pas mort, ça il en était sûr, il était bel et bien vivant à son grand étonnement.

Une douleur inimaginable l'envahit au niveau de son bras droit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant, comme si une épée lui avait transpercé le bras de part en part et lui avait brisé l'os. Il regarda son bras quand il réussit à faire une mise au point convenable avec ses yeux pour voir qu'un plâtre était posé sur son bras douloureux.

Il soupira de sa stupidité, il n'avait même pas sentit la douleur au moment de lever le bras. Il le laissa retomber sur son visage pour éviter de se faire encore plus mal. Lentement il le dégagea pour voir où il se trouvait, il tourna la tête vers la gauche où il vit une porte qu'il distingua tant bien que mal puis il entendit des bruits de pas lents venir vers lui de l'autre côté. Il se tourna pour voir clairement la longue chevelure argentée danser dans le dos de la personne.

-Sephiroth? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'éclaircir sa voix encore complètement prise par les glaires. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là. Il prit une grand respiration, comme si parler lui avait demandé une énergie folle. Où je suis… Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé… Xemnas! Se rappela le jeune homme en voulant se relever.

-Attention! Tu vas te faire mal! Il s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se redresser. Ne t'en fait pas pour Xemnas l'affaire est réglée. Je vais chercher les autres.

-Attend! Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Juste… que tu m'as sauvé.

* * *

Xemnas s'approchait de lui alors qu'il agonisait sur le sol, sa Keyblade hors de portée.

-Tu es faible Riku. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es faible.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva tout en s'accroupissant à son niveau. Les yeux clos et du sang qui coulait sur le visage, Riku faisait peine à voir. Aucune pitié, pas la moindre peine dans les prunelles dorées du membre fondateur de l'Organisation. Rien dans son regard aidait Riku à imaginer qu'il allait survivre. Il était prêt à se laisser mourir là, sur place, sans même résister, il n'avait plus de force ni moral ni physique pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Pourtant, sans le savoir, Xemnas réveilla la dernière étincelle de combativité qu'il y avait en lui:

-Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle, c'est que même si tu avais été plus fort, tu n'aurais même pas été capable de sauver ceux qui comptent pour toi.

L'insulte. L'affront. Le déshonneur. En y réfléchissant bien, Terra lui avait confier son pouvoir pour sauver ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Si, comme le disait Ansem, Terra était mort, alors il se battrait pour honoré son héritage.

Il releva la tête, regarda Xemnas et malgré un œil fermé par le sang séché, il sourit, machiavéliquement, d'une manière moqueuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

-Tu sais ce qui est vraiment très drôle? C'est que tu penses vraiment avoir tout compris. Les humains, le cœur et les sentiments… ne pas avoir de cœur n'est pas indispensable pour être heureux! Du moment que tu n'es pas seul que tu sais que d'autres personnes sont prêtes à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver la tienne, à ce moment là, tu sais que tu es vraiment vivant.

L'argenté fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main et repoussa Xemnas qui le lâcha. Il se redressa et s'avança pour continuer de combattre, une soudaine envie de se défouler, de se battre l'envahit et lui redonna la force nécessaire pour vaincre son adversaire.

-Tu peux parler Riku. Toi, tu es seul. Tout le monde passe son temps à profiter de toi et de ton trop grand cœur. Personne ne donnerait sa vie pour sauver la tienne. C'est ta vie qu'ils prendraient pour sauver la leur. Ouvre les yeux et rejoint moi dans les ténèbres, là plus personne ne te trahira.

-Personne ne me trahit!

-Et Axel? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Tout est de sa faute. Si tu échoues maintenant, ce sera de sa faute. C'est à cause de lui que tu doutes.

Riku ne voulut même pas répondre et se lança sur lui pour lui régler son compte et arrêté de le faire douter. Ce type avait une force de persuasion qui dépassait l'entendement, il avait toujours raison à propos des choses qui faisaient mal. Il savait quoi dire et dans quelles circonstances pour pouvoir toucher la corde sensible. Une des rares choses qu'il avait réussit à assimiler.

Malheureusement pour lui, Riku était de très mauvaise humeur et une montée d'adrénaline le poussa à combattre malgré la fatigue qu'il venait d'accumuler. Il s'acharnait sur lui, sans s'arrêter de l'attaquer. Xemnas n'avait même pas le temps de se retourner pour riposter que le plus jeune était déjà sur lui pour une contre attaque.

Finalement, Riku réussit à l'immobiliser au sol et il se jeta sur lui pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur lui et posa sa Keyblade près de sa gorge pour enfin lui dire:

-Tu ne sauras jamais le bonheur que c'est d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, même si parfois ça fait mal quand on se sent trahi, il n'y a rien de plus beau que des réconciliations. Jamais tu ne connaîtras le bonheur Xemnas, avec ou sans cœur, tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est!

Il leva son bras pour l'achever mais ce dernier disparut laissant Riku perdre l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps de son assaillant. Il se redressa en titubant et sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière, prenant son bras droit et le tordant jusqu'à lui briser l'os, s'en suivit un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fit tomber, il voulut se rattraper mais son bras l'en empêcha et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

-Misérable insecte. Tu sais pourtant tous les pouvoirs que te donneront les ténèbres, alors pourquoi Est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester dans la lumière? Tu es fait pour les ténèbres Riku.

-Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres! Je ne veux plus qu'elles me contrôlent. C'est moi qui les contrôle! Un rayon de flammes bleues et noires s'échappa de sa main encore valide pour expulser l'homme au loin. Malheureusement pour Riku, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était bloqué, un vertige le saisit et il vacilla pour se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard pour répondre aux questions lointaines que lui posait la voix grave et suave de Sephiroth.

-Riku? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Ça va? Riku?

-Xemnas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tu t'es bien battu.

Il ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance dans les bras du SOLDAT qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du labyrinthe.

* * *

-Je me souviens maintenant. Merci.

-Je n'ai rien fait Riku. Quand je suis arrivé, Xemnas venait de disparaître. C'est toi qui l'a fait partir.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Pas plus de cinq heures. Il va falloir que tu te…

-Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'il avait changé! Qu'il était de notre côté. Pourquoi?

-Les Similis sont des êtres parfois très complexes et Xemnas est le premier de sa catégorie et puis tu sais…

-Le Teste? Il se redressa d'un coup, s'appuyant sur son bras blessé et provocant un vertige. Le grand argenté l'aida à se rasseoir et poursuivit:

-Tu es sélectionné pour la prochaine épreuve ne t'en fait pas.

-Je ne vois pas pour quoi. Après tout, je n'ai pas été capable de venir définitivement à bout de Xemnas je ne vois pas comment je pourrais gagner cette épreuve. Je ne mérite pas d'être le Maître de la Keyblade si je ne suis même pas capable de vaincre un Simili!

-Riku? Tu es réveillé. S'empressa de lancer le Roi en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-il en sautant sur son lit et en évitant ses jambes.

-Bien, je crois. Je ne sens pas toutes les parties de mon corps mais je pense que pour le moment ça vaut peut être mieux. Je suis désolé votre Majesté, je n'ai pas réussit à mener ma mission à bien, je ne devrais pas être sélectionné.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Riku. Ajouta Sora en entrant à son tour et en allant se mettre près de son meilleur ami pour lui assener une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Sora à raison. Xemnas ne devait pas se montrer si violent, je lui avais demandé de se retenir un peu quand même, surtout sur les autres participants.

-Mais Votre Majesté, si un jour je me retrouve face à un ennemi dans son genre, il ne fera pas semblant, il me tuera si il le veut! Je ne suis pas capable de le battre, je ne mérite pas de poursuivre le tournoi.

-Arrête de jouer les preux chevalier Riku. Tu l'as vaincu, tu as réussit à le faire disparaître alors qu'il ne se retenait pas, pour nous, il a été tendre à en croire les commentaires des autres. Tu mérites cette place, plus que nous trois!

-Et puis de toutes manières, si tu venais à te battre contre un adversaire de ce type, le pouvoir de la Keyblade te sera prêté et surtout te rendra capable de vaincre n'importe qui si tu le désires. Ne doute pas de tes capacités et de ton cœur.

-On peut entrer? Demanda la voix douce de Larxène derrière la porte.

-Oui. Sourit l'argenté en voyant la jeune fille, elle s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Elle semblait contente de le voir en forme.

-Il va falloir que tu te reprennes, on a une épreuve demain!

-Demain? Mais j'ai un bras cassé et encore c'est le seul membre que je sens! Comment tu veux que je me batte?

-Zexion y travail.

Riku sourit, ce qu'il avait dit à Xemnas était vrai, il n'y avait rien qui le rendait plus heureux que d'être entouré de ses amis et de sa famille. En parlant de sa famille, la mère et le père de Riku arrivèrent dans la chambre avec un peu de retard mais se ruèrent sur leur fils pour pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en voyant son fils mal en point et son mari s'efforçait de la rassurer.

Tout le monde semblait content de voir qu'il allait bien mais il manquait Axel. Riku balaya la chambre et ne vit pas la tête rousse dépasser les autres de quelques centimètres . Son visage se ternit quand il se rendit compte de son absence.

Après quelques minutes de conversation avec Eraqus, le Roi et les autres, une infirmière les mis tous à la porte pour pouvoir faire une injection à l'argenté.

-Et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avoir autant de visite en aussi peu de temps. Vous avez beaucoup d'amis.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Au fait. Dans quelle ville sommes nous?

-Ho, nous sommes à Edge. Le Roi à voulut vous faire transférer ici pour vous soigner.

-Dites Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec des cheveux roux et des tatouages sous les yeux?

-Ha vous voulez certainement parler de Reno. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ici depuis un bon moment et les infirmière ne s'en portent pas plus mal à vrai dire. Quel dragueur!

Qui était ce Reno? Pas la moindre idée, en tout cas une chose était sûre, Axel n'était pas là. Ça le rendait vraiment très triste. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait vraiment plus le voir? Est-ce que leur discussion était une rupture? Non… ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Les autres vinrent lui faire un dernier coucou avant de le laisser pour la fin de la journée et la nuit pour qu'il se repose. La nuit se présentait mal et allait certainement être longue… il commençait à angoisser à l'idée de rester seul et de faire des cauchemars encore pires qu'à l'accoutumé. Il ne voulait pas rester seul pourtant il réussit à s'endormir au bout d'une heure de lutte.

Cette main, toujours la même, ses longs doigts fins touchaient sa peau et le forçait à en vouloir encore plus, il criait « non » et intérieurement implorait pour en avoir encore et encore. Cette pensée le répugnait et ce fut dans un long cri de peur et de dégoût qu'il se réveilla en sueur, se faisant évidemment mal au bras et à la tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit rapidement et alors qu'il se rallongeait pour faire passer son vertige et reprendre son souffle, une voix lui demanda:

-Hey? Ça va aller? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière?

C'était la voix d'Axel, il le savait et sa main venait d'attraper la sienne, il n'y avait plus de doute, il était là.

-Axel! L'argenté se redressa et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux pupilles couleur océan, des cheveux roux, retombant devant ces derniers qui étaient soulignés de deux tatouages horizontaux. Ha… pardon, je… croyais que c'était mon …colocataire.

-Ha pardon de te décevoir.

-Vous devez certainement être Reno?

-Alors c'est vrai, je suis si célèbre que ça?

-En fait, vous ressemblez étrangement à mon colocataire.

-Il est forcément canon alors. Mais il n'en existe pas deux comme moi.

-C'est très troublant parce que à part la couleur des yeux… tout est quasiment pareil. Les cheveux, la peau, la voix et les tatouages sous les yeux…

-Vraiment? Ce doit être un beau gosse alors. Sourit-il dans l'espoir de faire sourire l'argenté.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à part vous dans le couloir?

-À part un type bizarre aux cheveux roses non.

-Marluxia?

-Oui, un truc comme ça. Tu le connais? L'argenté acquiesça. Tu veux que je le fasse entrer? Il fit oui de la tête et le roux laissa l'assassin entrer dans la chambre, une fois réunis, le Turk s'en alla et laissa les deux voisins ensembles.

-Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester dormir avec moi? J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars.

-Bien sûr. Le Simili s'avança vers le lit et rentra tant bien que mal dans le peu de place qu'offrait le couchage.

Allongé sur Marluxia, Riku lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu Axel de la journée et ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il était aller voir les organisateurs pour leur passer un sacrer savon. Ne comprenant pas que si peu de précautions soit prises, il était aller poser quelques questions. Le plus jeune lui confessa alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit à la place de son confident plutôt qu'à se faire justice inutilement.

Il avait besoin de lui et de ses bras, de sa façon bien à lui de le réconforter et de le rassurer en ce qui concernait leur relation qu'il pensait définitivement terminée. Maintenant il en était sûr, Axel n'était pas venu le voir parce qu'il l'évitait, il ne voulait pas le voir et lui faire comprendre, en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il essayait de faire le chevalier servant.

Il resta blotti toute la nuit contre la poitrine musclée de Marluxia en imaginant que ce pouvait être Axel mais rien n'y fit, il manquait ce petit quelque chose pour être vraiment bien, la même chose qui lui avait fait choisir le roux plutôt que son ami.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas espérer trop mais en même temps ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière. Ils reprirent leur discussion le lendemain matin et le Simili essaya tant bien que mal de rassurer l'argenté à propos de son couple.

-Tu sais rien ne te dis qu'il veux rompre.

-Je sais pas. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec moi…

-Y a une différence entre vivre ensemble et être ensemble. Laisse faire les choses. Je suis pas un expert mais je peux me placer du côté d'Axel, il a plus peur de te déranger qu'autre chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait te faire du mal. Allez lève toi, il va falloir aller te préparer pour le Teste.

-Mais ça va pas? J'ai un bras cassé et je tombe dans les pommes à la moindre lueur trop forte, tu veux que je me batte comment?

-Tu veux que Larxène me fasse la peau? C'est ça que tu veux en fait. Si elle ne va pas se battre aujourd'hui je crois qu'elle va réussir à se faire une dépression. Zexion s'occupe de tout. Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais t'aider à te préparer après on avisera.

Riku ne voyait pas comment Zexion pouvait trouver un remède vraiment efficace pour lui permettre de bouger le bras sans se plaindre d'atroce douleur. Il faudrait vraiment que ce gosse fasse des études de médecine pour révolutionner le monde médicale…

Une infirmière arriva alors que le jeune homme était déjà debout et habillé. Elle s'énerva, ne comprenant pas l'importance du Teste de maîtrise qu'elle plaçait derrière la santé de Riku.

Pourtant malgré toutes ses recommandations, ils voulurent quitter la chambre quand un certain roux s'opposa à leur escapade.

-Les ordre du Roi sont clairs! Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la chambre tant qu'il ne sera pas passé vous voir! Avait dit Reno pour empêcher les deux jeunes hommes de s'en aller. Alors, le plus âgé raccompagna son ami sur son lit pour attendre patiemment que le Roi daigne monter le bout de ses oreilles. Exaspéré par l'attente, Marluxia partit seul à la rencontrer du Roi pour le supplier de se bouger et de signer l'autorisation de sortie. Riku ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital par un portail comme il aurait tant aimer le faire et se devait d'attendre sagement.

C'est après cinq minutes d'attente qu'un portail s'ouvrit enfin mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait ce ne fut pas Marluxia qui arriva mais Axel. Riku qui pensait être heureux de le voir fut au contraire très confus et légèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir quitter les lieux immédiatement. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait affronter son amant pour avoir une conversation avec lui malgré tout il ne pensait pas que ce moment viendrait aussi vite et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Il resta assis sur son lit, attendant que le Simili fasse le premier pas, baissant la tête et dissimulant son regard sous un long rideau de cheveux argentés. Le plus âgé s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule valide pour ne pas l'indisposer. De son autre main, il caressa ses cheveux pour finir sur sa joue pour l'approcher de lui.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'ai eu à faire aux organisateurs. Comment tu vas?

-Bien… Il baissa la tête, légèrement gêné.

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

-Heu… je… ne te force pas?

-Me forcer? Je ne veux pas te faire mal c'est tout. Éclaircit le roux.

-Ho… pardon, je pensais que… pardon, je suis un peu perdu…

Axel ne réfléchit pas et le serra contre lui pour sentir son cœur battre, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque. L'argenté se recula pour montrer clairement son désaccord.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Bien. Il s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Parlons.

-J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus simple mais visiblement, ça ne le sera pas. Le roux ne comprenait pas et lui demanda d'être plus clair. À propos de ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre jour, sur l'idée de vivre ensemble…

-Ha? Tu as prit une décision? Questionna Axel, comme impatient de découvrir la réponse.

-J'ai déjà eu le temps d'être seul et de réfléchir à ce que je voulais… et tout ce temps la seule chose que je voulais, c'était quelqu'un. Une personne sur qui j'étais sûr de pouvoir compter, une personne comme tu as réussit à être. Quand je pense à l'avenir, je me vois servir le Roi et vivre à Twilight Town avec les autres et toi. J'ai envie de rentrer le soir et de savoir que quelqu'un m'attend et que je pourrai me retrouver dans ses bras pour passer la nuit.

-C'est une façon assez longue de me demander si j'accepte de rester avec toi.

-Non. C'est pas une façon de te le demander. C'est une façon de te convaincre que mon choix est réfléchi. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais que je réfléchisse, c'était une manière de me dire que tu ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. N'Est-ce pas? Demanda l'argenté qui commençait à se demander si le roux était capable de se poser ce genre de questions. Le concerné regarda son homologue en lui souriant, sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-C'est pas vrai! Mais ce que je suis con! Se moqua-t-il de lui-même. En rigolant. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mis en tête que tu ne voulais pas qu'on vive ensemble et que c'était ta façon de rompre. J'ai oublié que t'étais un Simili et que tes questions sont à prendre au premier degré… Pardon.

-Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais qu'on se sépare?

-Généralement quand on veut se séparer de quelqu'un sans lui faire de mal, on essaye de le persuader que la relation ne peut pas marcher comme ça on a pas de regrets. Mais avec toi c'est différent. C'est moi qui suis un gros crétin!

Axel laissa éclaté un rire clair et honnête qui sonnait vrai, il sourit et prit son amant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il serait toujours là pour lui, pour le sauver de tous les maux du monde, aussi bien physique que moraux. Même en sachant que cet attachement était étrange pour un Simili, ça lui faisait quand même du bien de savoir qu'une personne tenait à lui pour ce qu'il était.

Maintenant il faudrait juste que Riku se remette de son traumatisme et se prépare pour la prochaine épreuve qu'il attendait avec une grande impatience. L'arrivée du Roi ne fut jamais aussi attendue, si Riku n'avait pas été dans un si piètre état, il lui aurait fait une révérence mais son dos l'empêchait de faire des mouvements trop amples.

Dans les dortoirs, Sora faisait les cents pas devant la chambre de son ami pour avoir des nouvelles de lui mais quand Kairi arriva, il reprit contenance pour affronter la jeune fille. Étrangement une poussée de courage l'avait poussé à parler à la rousse.

Il ne l'aimait plus. Il était gay et surtout avait toujours envie de rester ami avec elle, si elle le souhaitait. Voilà les faits donnés par Sora. Kairi ne sembla pas plus surprise que ça. Elle connaissait les sentiments de son petit amis, enfin ex-petit ami, à propos de Riku même si lui semblait les refouler, alors elle était prête à entendre la vérité sortir de sa bouche.

Elle sembla fière. Comme si elle venait d'accomplir un miracle ou sauver la vie d'une dizaine de personnes. Elle avait attendu le moment où Sora lui annoncerait lui-même sa « découverte » avec une grande appréhension pourtant, elle semblait le prendre bien. Le Maître de la Keyblade avait l'impression qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle devait certainement penser que tout était grâce à elle.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à ça si je ne te l'avais pas fait remarquer!

-Tu sais je pense que je me serais bien rendu compte que les filles ne m'intéressaient plus. Si j'ai rompu avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des préférences pour les garçons mais parce que tu es insupportable. Tu es égoïste, narcissique, méchante et vicieuse! N'importe qui te le dira. Tu aimes manipuler les gens pour faire souffrir les autres. Maintenant tu as le choix. Soit tu restes avec moi pour la fin du Teste, histoire de prouver que tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour propre. Soit tu t'en vas et je ne t'en voudrai pas.

Kairi resta surprise de l'assurance de son ami, elle savait qu'il était courageux quand il s'agissait de prendre des décisions dans ses différentes aventures mais dans sa vie privée, il était loin de prendre les choses aussi bien en main.

-Je reste. J'ai tellement à me faire pardonner. Au près de toi. Mais aussi au près de Riku.

Son raisonnement sonnait faux. Certes c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire néanmoins, il s'agissait de Kairi et rien que l'idée de s'excuser semblait irréaliste.

-C'est quoi ton nouveau plan diabolique?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'emporta-t-elle.

-La dernière fois que tu as voulu faire amie amie avec une personne à qui tu devait des excuses c'était pour t'en rapprocher et l'achever!

-Et à qui fais-tu références?

-Moi! Ajouta-t-il. Quand notre couple battait de l'aile tu as fait la gentille petite fille après quoi tu m'as jeté devant toute la classe pour m'attirer des ennuis!

La dernière histoire avec Yoake était restée en travers de la gorge du pauvre Sora, Kairi l'avait tellement déçu qu'il s'était rendu compte pour la première fois de ces manigances et il avait plongé dans ce qu'il avait appeler une déception post-Kairi.

Elle n'était plus en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit, l'état de transe dans lequel venait de la plonger Sora la rendit blanche, elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle à telle point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit groupe revenir avec Riku.

La chambre fut bientôt pleine, les Similis étaient là, Eraqus, le Roi, Yen Sid et les parents du jeune homme. Tous étaient attentifs à ce qu'était en train de préparer Zexion. Une mixture dont la couleur variait du violet au bleu.

-Vous êtes certains qu'on ne considèrera pas ça comme un produit dopant? Demanda Riku, légèrement inquiet de fausser les résultats.

-Si ça te soigne, ce n'est pas un dopant, si en revanche il masque seulement la douleur, là par contre on ne pourra pas l'accepter.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce produit est fiable. Il a été plus long à préparer parce que Demyx n'a jamais mis les pieds dans la savane et ne savait pas où trouver des feuilles de bambou. Riposta Zexion. Il n'a pas de goût ne fait pas cette tête.

Il lui tendit la fiole et l'argenté l'attrapa avec sa main gauche puis la porta une première fois à son nez pour voir si il n'aurait pas de mauvaise surprise. Finalement, il l'avala d'une traite et regarda les autres autour de lui, impatients de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le jeune scientifique s'approcha de lui et retira son plâtre avec précaution et donna un violent coup sur son bras. L'argenté serra les dents mais se rendit compte que la douleur était égale à un simple coup et non à une fracture importante, il sentait la main de Zexion passer sur son bras pour vérifier que l'os était en bon état et par un sourire il confirma le diagnostique.

Tous les pansements furent retirés pour laisser apparaître une peau aussi lisse et blanche qu'à l'origine. Il était complètement guérit.

-Où t'as trouvé ce truc? Demanda Larxène. C'est génial!

-Oui. Mais il est interdit de se servir de ce genre de potion durant le Teste. Les potions habituelles suffisent. Ici c'est un cas de force majeur. Se contenta d'ajouter le Roi.

-Ho Riku… La mère de ce dernier se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer sa joie.

-Est-ce qu'il te reste encore de ce truc Zexion? Je crois que je vais encore en avoir besoin. S'amusa le jeune homme en faisant référence à sa mère qui le serra encore plus fort.

Tout le monde s'amusa de la réplique du convalescent.

-Alors? Dois-je comprendre que tu as échoué?

-Il me semble que malgré ma défaite, nous ayons appris quand même quelque chose d'important sur le porteur de la Keyblade.

-Quoi? Qu'il était capable de contrôler les ténèbres qui sont en lui? Xemnas, ne me prend pas pour un idiot! Je sais depuis toujours que ce gamin est capable de faire des choses formidables avec son cœur. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de lui pour retrouver ma vrai forme. Je sens que je deviens indésirable pour mon hôte dont le corps réagit très étrangement depuis quelques temps. Va. Et assure toi que le gamin va bien. Demain tout sera terminé.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voili voilou, alors encore et toujours merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça fait toujours plaisir:). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	27. Le Défi Formel

**Hey! dans les temps! **

**Bonne lecture:)**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 27: Le Défit Formel**

L'odeur du sable chaud venait jusque dans les vestiaires où attendaient les candidats pour la demi-finale. Riku voyait pour la première fois le visage de la jeune fille du nom de Kaze qui s'était qualifiée pour la prochaine épreuve. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu pendant les entraînement et encore moins pendant les premières épreuves. Les participants ne s'étaient pas vraiment mélangés entre eux et surtout pas avec les deux élites qu'étaient Sora et Riku. Il savait qu'il y avait une Yuki, un Arthur, une Marie et un John, mais pour les autres participants, l'argenté ne savait même pas leur nom. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Pour le moment les quatre équipes attendaient dans le vestiaire, le temps que le Roi fasse un énième discours sur le courage, l'honneur et la puissance des cœurs. Personne n'était en mesure de dire qui allait combattre qui, ils savaient uniquement que ce serait une équipe contre une autre. Il était évident que Sora et Riku allaient devoir s'opposer à un moment ou un autre mais en réfléchissant à ça, Riku se rendit compte que si leur affrontement avait lieu aujourd'hui, cela voudrait sans doute dire qu'il n'y aurait de place que pour l'un d'entre eux en final.

Arrivé à ce stade du Teste, il était quand même idiot de perdre bêtement alors même si cette réflexion était loin de coller à la personnalité de l'argenté, il espéra fortement ne pas avoir à se mesurer à Squall. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais une sorte d'appréhension, moins forte que la peur de perdre.

Et puis de toute manière, il avait Zexion et Larxène pour l'aider, alors peu importe si il tombait sur Squall ou Kaze, il n'était pas seul. Non! Il ne l'était pas. Sa discussion avec Axel lui avait remonté le moral à propos de toutes les questions stupides et existentielles qu'il se posait sur sa solitude éternelle. Xemnas avait tort, il n'était pas seul.

-Prêt? Demanda Sora à son meilleur ami. Tu te sens mieux?

-Ouais… ça va aller. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allai me retrouver en un contre un. Merci d'avoir été là.

-De rien. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait. C'est Zexion, et Axel c'est bien occupé de montrer aux organisateurs qui il était. Ils risquent de se méfier de tous les Similis qu'ils vont croiser pendant un long moment. S'amusa le châtain faisant ainsi rire son meilleur ami.

-Bonne chance Sora.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi. Il sourit avant de partir vers la sortie où il venait d'être appelé avec Squall pour le premier combat de la demi-finale. Alors il allait se battre contre Kaze et Sora allait devoir affronter Squall, inquiétant légèrement l'argenté qui connaissait assez mal les possibilités de cet adversaire. Tout en y réfléchissant, Sora partait légèrement désavantagé puisque même si son ex-petite amie avait accepté de continuer l'aventure avec lui, elle ne lui serait pas d'une très grande aide. Sora ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses propres compétences et celles de Donald.

Il réalisa alors qu'ils auraient très peu de chances de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre. Et qui lui disait que la jeune fille qui lui servait d'adversaire n'allait pas le mettre en pièce. C'était quand même possible. Tout était encore possible.

Dans les gradins, la mère de Riku se rapprocha légèrement d'Axel et vint lui demander au creux de l'oreille alors que le combat avait déjà commencé:

-Depuis combien de temps vous et mon fils êtes… enfin..

-Je vous ai déjà dis de me tutoyer il me semble.

-Pardon, c'est que je ne vous… te connais pas, et tu fais quand plus âgé que Riku.

-Je suis plus âgé que lui c'est vrai mais je suis quand même plus jeune que vous. Et pour répondre à votre question, ça va bientôt faire trois semaines que nous sommes officiellement ensemble.

-Qu'entends-tu par « officiellement »?

-Et bien, quand je suis arrivé j'étais seul et Riku et moi on s'est rapproché assez naturellement avant de sortir ensemble. Cela vous pose un problème?

-Non.. C'est juste que je me pose des questions pour lui. Je m'inquiète, c'est le rôle d'une mère tu sais.

-Non, désolé, je ne sais pas. Il lui sourit et tourna son visage vers l'arène pour regarder le combat.

-Je sais ce que vous vous demandez: Est-ce qu'il est heureux? Est-ce que si il lui arrive un problème, il sera là pour l'aider? Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance? Reprit Demyx en regardant lui aussi le combat tout en parlant à la jeune femme. Mais ne vous en faites pas, avec Axel il ne craint rien. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal et qu'il saura prendre soin de lui.

-Il a trouvé des amis sur qui compter, c'Est-ce qui m'importe le plus.

Il se tourna vers la mère de son ami et lui sourit sincèrement.

-On sera toujours là pour lui.

Elle se sentit rassurée. Elle avait vu comment ils avaient pris les choses en main après l'incident de l'épreuve précédente. Elle n'avait plus de doutes sur eux depuis le premier soir où ils étaient venus chez eux mais elle avait été confronté aux possibles incidents qu'il serait amené à rencontrer si il devait servir le Roi. Il ne serait plus seul. Plus jamais.

Tout n'était pas aussi beau et gentil que dans les gradins, à ce moment là, Sora était toujours en plein combat contre Squall. Et rien ne laissait entrevoir une fin certaine. Il fallait dire que ceux qui pensaient que Squall serait le vainqueur ne se basaient que sur son âge plus mur et son expérience alors que tous les autres savaient que le Maître actuel de la Keyblade avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que tout ne se jouait pas uniquement sur leurs capacités personnelles mais aussi sur celles de leurs coéquipiers et de ce point de vue là, Sora n'était pas vraiment mis en valeur alors que Squall avait la chance d'avoir deux combattants expérimentés.

Pourtant il devait faire en sorte de ne pas perdre, il devait affronter Riku qu'il considéra comme chanceux à ce moment là. La jeune fille était peut être arrivée jusqu'à la demie finale mais ça ne voulait rien dire, cette place était pour n'importe quel participant. Elle s'était quand même bien battue jusqu'ici, il fallait dire que si les trois premiers avaient passé leur temps à s'échanger la pole position elle s'était maintenue à la quatrième sans que personne ne la dépasse.

Il fallait quand même que Riku se repose après son combat éprouvant du jour précédent. Le Roi lui avait pourtant proposé de repousser l'épreuve pour qu'il puisse reprendre convenablement mais il avait refuser. Il devait repartir au combat.

Le plus jeune des deux combattants faiblissait et laissa Donald prendre un peu plus les devants. Alors que Kairi restait en retrait et se contentait comme à son habitude de lancer les deux trois sorts qu'elle connaissait. L'équipe de Squall prenait de l'avance et celle de Sora s'écrasait lamentablement contre un mur.

Kairi se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux alors que le plus jeune s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander comment elle allait afin de déclarer forfait mais au lieu de ça, il attrapa sa Kayblade et sa posture changea. il ne se tenait plus droit d'un coup, il était légèrement pencher vers l'arrière de façon désinvolte et sûr de lui. Il leva ses deux Keyblade au dessus de lui et elles s'entrechoquèrent pour qu'il se mette en position de combat.

Axel se redressa.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a d'un coup? Demanda la mère de l'argenté.

-Ha, on dirait que le blond c'est réveillé! Plaisanta Marluxia.

-Que se passe t'il?

-Voici Roxas, le Simili de Sora.

-Sora à un Simili?

Elle resta étonnée mais regarda l'affrontement avec un peu plus d'insistance.

Maintenant, le combat se retournait en leur faveur, il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont bougeait Roxas qui faisait clairement la différence entre lui et Sora, il était plus sûr de lui, il ne cherchait pas à réfléchir si il devait frapper ou pas, il y allait et surtout quand il se retrouva face à Cloud, il ne réfléchit pas à savoir si il le connaissait ou pas, il l'éjecta contre le mur d'enceinte et se retourna pour aller régler son compte à la jeune femme.

Squall n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait chez son ami. Il était plus froid et beaucoup plus fort, il devait bien l'admettre. Donald non plus n'expliquait pas le changement de comportement du châtain.

Riku en revanche, regarda son meilleur ami et reconnu immédiatement Roxas en lui. Il y avait une différence nette entre Sora et Roxas et entre lui et Ansem. Même si c'était Roxas qui se battait, il y avait clairement une part de Sora qui le guidait. Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il esquiva une attaque tout en protégeant Kairi que le Bond n'aurait probablement pas prise en compte.

Le Simili était une aide pour son meilleur ami, une batterie de secours en somme, quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose qu'Ansem n'était certainement pas. Si il venait à prendre le dessus sur lui comme venait de le faire le blond, les conséquences ne seraient pas les mêmes.

Sora, ou plutôt Roxas, termina le combat et l'emporta haut la main. Ce n'était pas de la triche, Roxas était une part du porteur de la Keyblade qu'il ne fallait pas négliger tout comme les organisateurs ne négligeaient pas la part de Ténèbres présente en Riku.

Un cri immense s'éleva dans les airs pour féliciter le premier qualifier. Les Similis étaient debout et criaient le nom de Roxas en guise de congratulations. Le blond se tourna vers les gradins où il les vit s'agiter. Il sourit avant de voir Axel lui sourire avec simplicité. C'était un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais reçut venant de sa part. Il était trop timide, trop réserver par rapport au Axel qu'il avait connu.

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol alors qu'un arbitre venait aider les autres participants à se lever et à sortir de l'arène.

Le regard de Roxas, à travers Sora, croisa celui de Riku dans les vestiaires. Le plus âgé s'avança pour le féliciter et ce ne fut non pas le sourire de Sora mais celui de Roxas qui le remercia. Le plus âgé s'en alla vers la sortie des vestiaires, alla rejoindre son équipe et la jeune fille brune qu'il allait affronter. Ils s'avancèrent tous en direction du Roi qui les attendaient au centre de l'arène et en chemin la jeune fille glissa discrètement à Riku deux mots:

-Je sais très bien que face à toi je ne fais pas le poids. Mais s'il te plait ne soit pas trop méchant quand même.

-J'ai pour habitude d'être galant avec les demoiselles. Murmura-t-il à son égard.

Elle sourit chaleureusement avant de s'arrêter à la droite du souverain alors que l'argenté et son équipe se plaçait de l'autre côté. La posture droite et fière de Riku rendit sa mère toutes choses, après l'épreuve précédente, tous les participants avaient été mis au courant et les spectateurs avaient changer de favori en raison de la bravoure et de la force de caractère qu'avait démontré l'argenté.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine avant cela qu'une telle ovation puisse lui être accordée. En aucun cas il ne pensait remonter dans l'estime des gens d'une telle manière. Certains étaient revenus sur leurs préjugés et avaient conclus que Riku n'était peut être pas le salaud que Kairi avait décrit alors que d'autres avaient continuer de croire les dires de la jeune fille et s'étaient abaissés à penser que toutes ces actions héroïques n'étaient en fait destiné qu'à masquer la triste vérité.

Mais pour ce qui étaient de ces derniers, l'argenté n'en avait que faire, il avait fait ses preuves à ceux qui devaient être convaincus, les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

Une fois la souris à son balcon avec tous les organisateurs, le combat fut lancé.

Galanterie oblige, il laissa Kaze faire le premier pas, ce qu'il regretta assez vite. Elle avait averti qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids mais quand même, c'était quelque chose.

Ses deux coéquipiers étaient, semblait-il, des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Ils se ressemblaient énormément à cause de leurs cheveux blonds et de leur peau assez bronzée. Lui se battait avec une épée et elle avec un bâton, du moins c'Est-ce qu'avait analysé Zexion mais son verdict changea lorsqu'il se retrouva à esquiver quelque chose de long et d'extensible.

Il leva les yeux vers le garçon et un fouet pendait de sa main, d'un coup sec, le fouet se raidit et forma une épée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose comme ça. Rien que pour l'étudier, il serait prêt à tuer son porteur. À distance raisonnable il élabora une technique d'attaque pour que le plus jeune réussisse enfin à trouver une faille dans leur système de défense pour l'instant impénétrable.

-Elle s'est bien moquée de moi la petite. Plaisanta Riku.

-Écoute moi. Leur défense est très élaboré ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont peu d'attaque. Le garçon les protèges à distance avec son arme. Il faut le neutraliser lui en premier et après je vous laisse faire. Alors qu'ils débattaient sur les différents aspects du nouveau plan, l'autre jeune fille s'approcha d'eux dangereusement, son bâton à la main. Elle fut stoppé par une volée de Kunaïs électrifiés.

-Vous vous bougez oui. Demanda Larxène qui avait réussit à se tenir tranquille jusque là.

-Ok. Riku tu es prêt? Demanda le conspirateur ténébreux avant de s'enfermer dans une boule de ténèbres alors que le plus jeune se plaça devant lui pour le protéger tout en laissant à Larxène quartier libre en ce qui concernait l'attaque.

Elle essaya plus d'une fois de percer leur défense malheureusement elle ne put pas s'approcher ni de la porteuse de la Keyblade ni d'aucun autre membre de l'équipe adverse. Ils évitaient de bouger le plus possible et éloignaient la jeune furie pour éviter d'avoir à attaquer.

-Je crois que c'est à moi! Lança Kaze en faisant un pas en avant et en sortant du périmètre de sécurité qu'avait créé le garçon en repoussant Larxène dont le sourire carnassier venait de s'étirer dangereusement.

-Zexion tu t'en sort? Demanda Riku qui n'entendait plus le jeune scientifique. Mais alors que le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son ami il eu à se préoccuper de la jeune fille qui venait de pousser un cri assez perçant, suffisant pour inquiéter l'argenté. La porteuse de la Keyblade s'approchait d'elle alors que la blonde avait été immobilisé par l'épée-fouet du garçon. Elle voulut se protéger mais elle n'avait que ses Kunais à la main et aurait eu besoin de quelque chose de plus long et plus volumineux.

Un nuage de fumée noire s'éleva autour de Larxène et un autre autour de Riku qui ne voyait même plus Zexion près de lui.

L'épais nuage de fumée s'estompa et Riku vit que Larxène avait réussit à se protéger avec un bâton identique à ce lui de la jeune fille qui accompagnait Kaze. La blonde ne réfléchit pas plus et recula vers Riku pour lui demander:

-C'était quoi ça?

-Je sais pas. Répondit-il en regardant l'arme de son ami.

Zexion s'avança vers eux et, l'arme du garçon à la main, poursuivit:

-Si ils veulent attaquer que loin, on va se la jouer comme ça. J'ai cloner leurs armes, maintenant on est à égalité. Puisque la magie ne marche pas, on va essayer quelque chose de plus terre à terre.

Il lança l'épée en direction du garçon qui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait et se retrouva expulser de la zone de combat. Les filles se retrouvèrent alors seules face à l'équipe de Riku.

Il s'élança vers Kaze en face de lui et la prit en un contre un pour laisser ses deux coéquipiers choisir si Larxène allait être la seule à s'occuper de la dernier opposante.

Même si le combat entre Riku et la jeune fille était déjà gagné d'avance, Riku voulut la laisser profiter de ce moment avant de la mettre au tapis. Par moment il réussissait tant bien que mal à éviter un coup ou deux de bâtons que donnait la jeune fille pour aider son amie tout en affrontant Larxène qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Après cinq minutes Riku sourit à la jeune fille et lui annonça la fin du combat. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle savait bien au fond d'elle qu'elle ne serait pas capable de porter sur ses épaules les responsabilités qu'on imposerait au Maître de la Keyblade. Elle avait juste voulut voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans ce tournoi et elle devait bien avouer que c'était quand même inespéré d'en arriver là.

Riku salua son adversaire avant que la foule ne se mette à hurler pour l'acclamer.

Maintenant il était heureux, il savait qu'il allait affronter Sora. Il allait pouvoir prouver lequel des deux était le plus fort. Qui des deux méritait de devenir le Maître de la Keyblade. Une personne qui était heureuse aussi mais qui ne le montrait pas était Yoake. Elle était restée muette et distante pendant les dernières 72heures et pour une fois depuis tellement longtemps, Riku sentit dans sa main son amie se réveiller et se sentir plus légère. Elle n'avait pas peur en ce qui concernait la place de Riku en finale mais elle était quand même heureuse d'être arrivée jusque là!

C'était une petite victoire en comparaison de ce qui les attendait. Sortit de l'arène, Axel était là, les bras grands ouverts pour accueillir son amant comme il le méritait. Riku se sentit léger dans les bras du roux, plus rien ne lui faisait peur à présent. Il pouvait bien perdre le tournoi, il avait montrer de quoi il était capable et il savait qu'il serait heureux avec les Similis.

Il remercia en suite Zexion et Larxène qui méritaient leur part de la victoire, le jeune conspirateur en particulier, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réciproque. Le sourire de la jeune fille était sincère et ne s'étirait pas dans un rictus sadique comme à son habitude. Zexion, lui resta fidèle à lui-même, pourtant un petit sourire discret éclaira son visage au grand plaisir de Demyx qui s'invita dans ses bras.

La mère de Riku, plus fière que jamais s'avança elle aussi pour le serrer contre sa poitrine et le féliciter à grand renfort de larmes. Sora était là aussi, enfin revenu à lui-même, et lui serra la main en tant que prochain adversaire pour finalement le tirer vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais de toutes congratulations, celle qui lui fit le plus plaisir, fut celle de son père. L'homme était là, derrière tous les autres, n'osant trop avancer de peur d'être trop collant, les yeux rougis par des pleurs de frustration qu'il n'avait peut être pas réussit à retenir.

Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, pas la moindre étreinte, son regard suffit à Riku pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était bel et bien le digne fils de son père, sa plus grande fierté, le fils qu'il avait toujours espéré avoir.

L'argenté le remercia de loin en lui souriant, touché par tant d'émotion dans les yeux de son père.

Une chose était étrange. Tout le monde semblait beaucoup plus emballé à l'idée que l'argenté ait gagné contre une jeune fille, certes très puissante mais dont la force n'était pas plus importante que la sienne, plutôt que de le voir vivant à la suite de son combat difficile contre Xemnas.

Les gens pouvaient être étrange parfois.

Peut importe. Ce qui comptait maintenant c'était de faire la fête avant le grand jour. Mais Riku avait encore une chose à faire. Il partit avec Axel, à l'insu de tous afin d'aller ne ville chercher quelque chose. Il n'avait laisser comme instruction à Demyx que de réserver deux places pour lui et son amant le soir au repas.

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, l'intégralité des Similis, ou presque, étaient réunis autour d'une table pour fêter la victoire de Sora et Riku. Le Roi et les protecteurs étaient là aussi alors que le souverain faisait une déclaration officielle avant de commencer le repas. Pourtant l'un des principaux concernés n'était pas là.

-Où est Riku? Demanda sa mère à Demyx.

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit de lui garder une place pour le repas.

-Pardon! Excusez nous pour le retard. Lâcha énergiquement Axel en entrant dans la petite cour où avait été dressée une immense tablée.

-Chut? Pardon votre Majesté. Essaya de rattraper Riku en tapant dans le dos de son amant pour le faire taire.

Il allèrent s'asseoir à leur place pour écouter la fin du discours du Roi.

-… et c'est pour ça que je suis fière de nos deux finalistes mais aussi de tous les participants de ce Teste. Alors bravo à tous. Et bon appétit.

Des plats d'une finesses extraordinaires défilèrent sur la table en passant de l'entrée au desserts et aux accompagnement. Le festin était digne du Roi lui-même. Tous les convives étaient d'accord pour dire que la soirée était plus que réussit, les stress était retombée pour au moins le temps de la soirée.

Les sourires étaient sur tous les visages, ils n'y avait plus de barrière tous le monde discutait avec tout le monde et personne ne s'imaginait que derrière tout ces sourires et cette joie se préparait quelque chose de tellement plus noir et froid.

La joie allait bientôt faire place au désespoir et à la peur. Les ténèbres avaient pour ambitions de remplacer la lumière et les maîtres de la Keyblade seraient tous décimés.

Mais pour l'heure il était clair que les esprits étaient loin de s'imaginer ce qui se préparait. À tel point que ce qui primait à ce moment là dans la tête de l'argenté était d'arriver au dessert et quand la tarte aux fraises arriva, Riku se leva et alla porter un paquet à Saïx qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Axel m'a dit que vos anniversaires étaient le jour de votre transformation et aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Joyeux anniversaire. Sourit l'argenté en lui tendant le paquet. L'ex n°VII regarda étonné le jeune homme pour enfin poser son regard sur Axel qui souriait lui aussi.

Le paquet fut vite ouvert et resta un moment stupéfait, il sortit une veste bleue marine ornée d'un lune jaune sur le la gauche. Il la reconnu et resta muet devant ce souvenir d'enfance que Riku s'était semble-t-il donné du mal à retrouver.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça? Demanda Saïx.

-Elle était avec nos affaires dans la chambre de Xemnas? Demanda Demyx, intrigué.

-Non. C'est le père Noël qui l'avait gardée. Joyeux anniversaire. Saïx regarda la veste et regarda Riku et se sentit étrange, un souvenir l'envahit et il se rappela des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé juste avant de devenir un Simili.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par ses sentiments. Un sourire, une grimasse, des yeux froncés, un air détendu… il passa par différents stades pour enfin rouvrir les yeux et regarder Axel.

-Vient ici. Le roux s'approcha et se baissa pour recevoir un tape peu amicale derrière la tête de la part de son ancien ami.

-Aïe! Mais ça va pas?

-C'est la dernière chose que je me suis jurée de faire avant de devenir un Simili. T'as eu de la chance que je ne m'en soit pas rappelé avant. Mais merci quand même Axel. Dit il sincèrement. Il remercia Riku pour finalement manger le dessert avec tout le monde.

-Comment tu savais que c'était son anniversaire? Demanda Larxène.

-C'est Axel qui me l'a dit. Mais je ne sais pas les votre, il va falloir me les donner.

-Comme le tient. Hein Riku? Insinua Marluxia.

-On rattrapera le coup à la fin du teste et on fêtera ça comme il se doit. En attendant bon appétit. Reprit Riku. Les rires ne tarirent pas de toute la soirée pour enfin finir dans ce qui s'improvisa être un after: le dortoir et la chambre de Riku et les Similis.

Sora les avait rejoint et Kaze et ses amis aussi alors que Squall et ses deux compagnons avaient préféré rentrer ce fut Yen Sid qui leur proposa d'aller se coucher lorsque l'heure devint plus tardive. Il fallait dire que la finale avait beau être l'après midi, Riku et Sora devaient être en forme pour ce grand jour.

-Riku… marmonna Sora comme si il était un peu ivre. J'ai peur pour demain.

-Allez Sora. Ce n'est jamais qu'un combat parmi tant d'autre. On s'est déjà battu des centaines de fois pourquoi tu stresses.

-Tu sais que nos pouvoirs ont évolué et que les petites égratignures d'enfants peuvent se transformer en blessures graves. Et l'enjeu n'est plus le même. On ne parie plus la place de Capitaine d'un vulgaire bateau…

-Si. C'est pourtant ce qu'on est entrain de faire. On se bat pour savoir qui va commander Sora. Sauf que le bateau à prit une plus grosse ampleur mais il nous mène toujours vers la même destination… le monde extérieur. Quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours amis et tu le sais. Maintenant plus rien ne peut nous arrêter.

-Tu es tellement confiant. J'aimerai être comme ça. Mais je ne sais pas si le monde extérieur me fait toujours autant envie.

-D'ailleurs Sora… à ce propos…

-Allez tout le monde au lit! S'empressèrent d'ajouter Eraqus et Yen Sid en entrant dans la chambre. L'argenté avait pourtant besoin de parler à son meilleur ami de la proposition du Roi mais il semblait à en juger par le timing incroyable du Maître de Sora qu'Eraqus ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle.

Une fois certain que le châtain avait rejoint sa chambre au fond du couloir, l'homme commença:

-Riku, tu ne dois pas en parler à Sora.

-Mais pourquoi? Il faut que je lui dise, j'ai l'impression de lui mentir.

-Si tu lui dis, l'enjeu ne sera plus le même.

-Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit. Je sais bien que si je ne gagne pas, j'aurai quand même la chance de combattre à nouveau. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis gagnant.

-Tu n'es pas Sora. Il ne le sait pas. Si on te disait que Sora avait eu la même proposition que toi, Est-ce que tu voudrais encore te battre? Est-ce que tu y trouverais encore un intérêt?

-Oui. Celui d'être ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Si il le sait, alors il se donnera encore plus pour pouvoir me battre et rester avec moi dans les prochaines aventures.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de sous entendre que pour rester avec Sora tu serais prêt à perdre le tournoi?

-Non! Jamais de la vie! S'indigna l'argenté en se redressant. C'est juste que la perspective de perdre ne me fait pas peur. Elle me réjouit peut être plus que celle de gagner. Lâcha-t-il.

-Je sais que ton amitié pour Sora compte beaucoup. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es là pour gagner le titre de Maître de la Keyblade.

-Une dernière chose… comment Est-ce que vous avez fait pour revenir? Je veux dire, Terra vous a…

-Si je suis là Riku, c'est parce qu'une partie de moi vit en chacun de mes disciples en toi, bien sûr, mais aussi en Aqua, en Ventus et en Terra aussi.

-Ça veut dire que Terra est toujours vivant?

-C'est exactement ce que ça veut dire. Tant que tous les quatre vous serez là pour maintenir mon image et mon âme dans vos cœurs, je pourrais vivre, enfin… du moins comme un fantôme parce que mon corps lui n'existe plus.

L'argenté sourit. Il comprit à ce moment que ses craintes à propos de Terra ne donnent raison à son squatteur. Et à ce moment là, il se rappela pourquoi il devait gagner, son amitié avec Sora était peut être importante mais il avait aussi fait la promesse à Aqua de retrouver Ven et Terra et surtout de libérer ce dernier si il en était encore temps. Alors il allait gagner.

La douce nuit que Riku passa dans les bras d'Axel fut pourtant trop courte. Maintenant le stress montait pour une vrai bonne raison et l'argenté n'était pas vraiment prêt à le supporter. Il devait se détendre mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas du même avis que lui et lui menait la vie dure.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin de dormir que tout le repos qu'il pourrait prendre lui servirait pour carburer au moment venu. Il écouta attentivement la respiration de son amant et se trouva proche du sommeil à force de se triturer l'esprit à savoir pourquoi un être dépourvu de cœur respirait. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin clore ses paupières et s'endormir, Demyx se mit à gémir dans son sommeil et le força à reprendre conscience.

Riku leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il devait dormir, c'est impératif. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Se n'était pourtant pas faute d'être fatigué. Avec ce qu'il avait subit ces derniers jours…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Allez un petit effort, je vois la fin arriver en même temps que la reprise des cours! j'espère que vos vacances auront été aussi bonnes que les miennes. N'oubleiez pas de me donner votre avis. **

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	28. Lamentable Découverte Frissonnante

**No comments à propos du retard les gens je sais que je suis grave en retard mais j'ai une vie aussi, je suis la premières à m'en étonner je vous jure. je suis en vrai vacances depuis jeudi dernier et j'ai voulu en profiter un peu... Pardon mais voilà la suite. **

**Ha oui j'oubliais... à la fin de ce chapitre il y a comme un spoiler à propos de la fin secrete de BBS Final Mix. ( je vous rassure je l'ai vu sur you tube je n'y ai malheureusement pas joué. ) je vous en indiquerai le début et la fin mais c'est un peu compliqué pour suivre la fiction après... **

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 28 :Lamentable Découverte Frémissante ou Le Débordement de Fièrté **

Voilà,C'était enfin le grand jour, la dernière épreuve. étrangement tout c'était passé comme les organisateurs l'avaient prévu. Sora et Riku étaient face à face.

Dans quelques heures ils allaient s'affronter, seul face à l'autre. Rien ne pourrait venir troubler l'ordre au moment du combat, tout le monde attendait avec impatience cet affrontement. Autant le public que les organisateurs mais aussi et surtout les deux concernés. Sora et Riku étaient les deux rivaux, malgré leur amitié récemment retrouvée, les deux seuls réellement capables de remporter le teste de Maîtrise.

Riku de son côté était toujours sur le lit et regardait dans le vide alors que Yoake, adossée contre le mur, surveillant le jeune homme qui semblait angoissé, lui demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va?

-… oui. Lâcha-t-il brièvement.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

-… oui…. Laisse moi s'il te plait. Céda-t-il au bout d'un moment, excédé.

-Riku… Est-ce que tu veux que je …

-Laisse moi! Hurla-t-il. Juste Zexion. Dit lui de venir. La jeune fille s'éloigna du mur, épuisée par le changement radicale de caractère du porteur en vue du combat.

Après quelques minutes seul dans la chambre, à réfléchir sur son histoire, sur Sora et tout le reste Zexion entra sans taper à la porte pour signaler sa présence:

-Est-ce que ça va? Yoake a dit que tu voulais me voir?

-Ouais… Je… t'as toujours été là quand j'étais en plein doute, je voudrais juste que tu me parles, simplement, ce que tu dis est toujours bénéfique… parle moi s'il te plait.

Zexion le regarda un instant, intrigué par sa demande, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, comment aurait il pu prétendre comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'était l'angoisse, parce que c'était bien ça… de l'angoisse.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas je verrai ensuite ce que je peux faire pour toi. Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens?

-Je… il tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il voulait se cacher de quelque chose, comme si il avait honte de ce qu'il ressentait. J'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de décevoir Maître Eraqus.

-C'est pas tout… Riku dit moi tout!

-J'angoisse. Voilà… j'ai peur de perdre, tout connement. Il laissa son visage se glisser entre ses mains étouffant le reste de sa confession. Ça me ferais évidement plaisir que Sora gagne, mais j'ai envie de prouver que je suis aussi fort…

-Stop! Et pourquoi tu perdrais? Qui te dit que ça se passera comme ça?

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver encore seul face au reste du monde…

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. On est là. On va t'aider. Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur. Enfin je crois… Et puis, maintenant Sora est là aussi .

-Merci. T'as toujours réussi à me redonner confiance en moi.

-Et moi je peux essayer? Demanda Axel en rentrant dans la chambre pour aller se placer en face de l'argenté, juste à la hauteur de ses genoux où il déposa sa tête pour continuer de lui parler. Zexion en profita pour les laisser seul et repartir à ses occupations.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur. Si tu n'avais pas peur tu ne serais pas humain. Je me rappelle ce que c'est que d'avoir peur. La boule au ventre, jamais l'esprit tranquille, toujours à réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses… Tu as peur de perdre tes moyens et de ne pas montrer ce que tu vaux vraiment…

-Comment tu peux te rappeler de choses comme ça?

-Ce sont les dernières émotions que j'ai ressenti. Et en fait je t'ai menti, j'ai mit le cadeau d'Isa… ça fait vraiment mal… je sais ce que tu ressens. Vraiment je peux le comprendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Reprit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de lui faire oublier cette souffrance qu'il ne connaissait déjà plus.

-Non, t'as pas à l'être, je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de ressentir quelque chose comme ça encore une fois. Même si c'est jamais vraiment très agréable, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir encore vivant, encore humain après tout ça…

-Est-ce que Lea a aimé? Je veux dire… d'amour, pas d'amitié.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelais de pas grand-chose et assez peu d'Isa alors te dire si il a aimé quelqu'un… il se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, tout en gardant sa tête sur ses genoux, puis il se redressa:

-Riku, je sais que tu m'aimes… mais Est-ce que tu aimes encore Sora?

-Qu'Est-ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation?

-Je me demandais, c'est tout. Des fois, je me demande, si ce n'est pas lui que tu as peur de décevoir, c'est tout.

L'argenté resta pétrifié face à la demande de son amant.

-Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, tu t'en doutes, mais c'est juste une question que je suis venu à me poser.

-J'ai eu beau me mentir à moi-même, je sais que je l'aime encore au fond de moi. Quand il venait me parler, même quand on s'engueulait, j'avais encore ce petit truc au ventre. Et depuis la semaine dernière, il s'est passé tellement de choses… Ouais… il soupira longuement en souriant. Je l'aime encore. Il prit grand soin de ne pas parler de la petite soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés et où même si il n'était pas allé plus loin par amour pour Axel, il avait prit un grand plaisir à embrasser Sora.

Axel le regarda en souriant à son tour.

-J'aime te voir comme ça. Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Tu t'y es finalement fait.

-À quoi?

-Dire les choses en face, sans te cacher. Sans craindre de nous « blesser ».

-Peut être, mais parfois encore je me dis que je fais quelque chose de mal, juste vis-à-vis de ma propre morale. Au fait… joyaux anniversaire. L'argenté se sentit poussé vers l'arrière et s'allongea sur le lit comme le lui intima son amant. Le poids du corps d'Axel sur le sien l'enivra intensément.

Leurs baisers étaient nombreux et tendres, s'éparpillant un peu partout là où la peau se laissait voir.

-Je ne suis pas ton cadeau, tu sais.

-Non, mais ce serait quand même assez sympa de faire l'amour juste avant l'épreuve finale, tu trouves pas?

-Axel…

Le roux sourit machiavéliquement, ce sourire faisait fondre l'argenté à chaque fois et alors qu'il se rallongeait pour le laisser faire, sa voix raisonnait dans sa tête et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Parfois elle était suave et rauque, c'était surtout lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais cette fois-ci elle était joueuse et coquine.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient laissant l'argenté à la merci d'Axel. Il était son jouet, son pantin, sa poupée désarticulée avec laquelle il jouait. Il pouvait faire ce dont il avait envie de son amant à ce moment là, malgré l'absence de son cœur dans sa poitrine, il savait qu'il avait un pouvoir immense sur lui et heureusement, il était assez bon et « humain »pour ne pas profiter de cette opportunité pour lui faire du mal comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre Simili un peu mal avisé.

Le plus âgé fit descendre sa main le long du corps du jeune argenté pour toucher sa peau douce et pale, pour sentir tous ses muscles sous la pulpe de ses doigts. L'une de ses mains glissa dans son caleçon, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Axel s'éloigna légèrement et regarda le visage du jeune homme, crispé par la délicieuse sensation.

De son autre main, il caressa la délicate joue pour le voir se détendre un peu. Ses traits se détendirent et il garda les yeux un instant fermés pour ressentir les dernières vibrations. Ce n'était qu'une caresse mais qui avait tellement d'importance pour lui. Le moindre contacte venant d'Axel le rendait toujours hystérique et amplifiait toutes ses réactions.

Riku n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'Axel avait déjà commencé à accentuer sa caresse qui s'accompagna de soupirs. Son corps tout entier commença à trembler alors qu'il sentait la main de son amant sur son membre bandé.

Dans cette position, le Simili avait le plaisir de contempler sa victime, il était en admiration devant son visage et toutes les mimiques qu'il pouvait faire, ses lèvres, pulpeuses et cependant sèches à force de respirer, trahissaient une envie profonde d'être embrassé. Elles bougeaient seules, comme si un être invisible l'embrassait. Quand il se mordit la lèvre, Axel ne put résister et l'embrassa, langoureusement et se sentit attiré vers Riku dont les bras avaient enlacés la nuque.

-Riku, il faut que tu ailles…

Zexion qui avait prit la mauvaise habitude de rentrer sans taper, se retrouva en face du spectacle puis, le plus naturellement du monde continua:

-Eraqus voudrait te parler… quand tu auras une minute…

Il sortit sans même rougir de la chambre, pas le moins du monde choqué.

Riku se mit à rire nerveusement alors qu'il s'était légèrement redressé, il se tourna vers Axel qui se mit à rire lui aussi. La gêne que ressentit l'argenté suffit pour faire disparaître toute sorte d'excitation et la confusion fut la principale cause du fou rire commun qui les liait.

-Merci. Grâce à toi j'ai arrêté de stresser pendant… deux minutes trente… il rigola et attira le roux vers lui en le tirant par la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Eraqus dans son bureau.

Ils marchèrent vers ce qui servait de bureau à Eraqus, la confiance de Riku remontait alors que la main d'Axel serrait la sienne. Il se sentit, pour la première fois, vraiment capable de vaincre Sora. Ils seraient seuls, l'un face à l'autre, personne ne pouvait se sauver, il serait le meilleur des deux, parce qu'il le devait, non seulement pour lui et pour ceux qui l'entouraient mais aussi et surtout pour Terra qui était quelque part et qui attendait d'être secouru.

Il serra la main d'Axel et le tira une dernière fois à lui avant de l'embrasser pour finalement pousser la porte de la pièce réservé à Eraqus. L'homme en question était assis par terre, dos à eux, et semblait méditer.

-Comment te sens tu Riku? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers son protégé.

-Je… ça va… je crois.

-Il faudra que tu restes toi-même dans ce combat, n'oublie pas qui tu es. Il sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers eux puis se leva pour se mettre à leur hauteur. Amuse-toi. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire Riku, tu as le potentiel adéquat pour y arriver. J'ai plus confiance en toi aujourd'hui qu'en Terra le jour où il devait passer l'épreuve. Je suis vraiment fière de toi, fière de ce que tu es devenu. Affirma-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. J'aurais vraiment été fière que tu sois mon fils.

L'argenté hoqueta. Le regard de son mentor lui sembla si sincère, si loin du regard que porte un Maître à son élève, comme celui d'un père. Il oublia quelques secondes qui était l'homme en face de lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras tout en versant quelques larmes.

-Merci. Il sourit en sentant que l'homme ne s'offusquait en rien de l'étreinte.

Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir d'enfants, pour lui ces élèves étaient quelques sortes des parties de lui. Il n'avait jamais considéré Terra, Aqua et Ven comme autre chose que ses enfants. Mais pour Riku s'était encore différent, parce qu'il avait été bannit du monde de la lumière, parce qu'il s'était battu pour y revenir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que Terra.

Alors, pendant un instant, un bref instant, Riku était devenu son fils, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu, celui dont tous les pères du monde voudraient, son fils. Il enserra le jeune homme à son tour dans ses bras et leur cœur se serrèrent en même temps. Sa main à demi fantomatique passa dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour le serrer encore plus fort contre son cœur.

-Rend moi fière Riku. Lâcha-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Axel les regarda un moment, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était que de se sentir fière de quelque chose, fière d'une personne, fière de soi. Pourtant il savait que si son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine, c'était le sentiment qu'il aurait ressenti. Il était fière de lui mais aussi fière de Riku.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Riku sembla bien plus décontracté.

Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus et l'argenté retourna avec son amant pour profiter des quelques heures de libres.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ces heures là passèrent à une allure folle et l'argenté se retrouva dans le couloir menant aux vestiaires des participants plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Axel embrassa le jeune homme une dernière fois avant de le laisser pour affronter cette épreuve seule. La délicate tendresse d'Axel ému Riku à tel point qu'au moment de se séparer, il le retint encore un peu. Leurs mains s'entremêlaient, leur peau se touchait et si ça n'avait été de la personne dans le couloir qui fit remarquer sa présence en toussotant, ils auraient continué et serait sans doute allé plus loin.

Ils se lâchèrent à contre cœur et Axel souhaita bonne chance au jeune homme en déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Riku le laissa partir avec un triste sourire mais il le perdit bien vite en voyant que la personne qui attendait dans le couloir était Kairi.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu es libres de faire ce que tu veux mais… je viens pour … m'excuser. Elle baissa la tête, se cachant derrière le pitoyable rideau de cheveux de sa frange et rougit légèrement. Sora et moi avons rompu. Définitivement je veux dire.

-Et qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Tu es quand même consciente que je ne vais pas te pardonner aussi facilement? Je peux imaginer le bien que tu es en train de te faire, à toi et à ta conscience, je te trouve courageuse d'être venue me voir, mais tu comprendras que ça risque de me prendre du temps pour digérer?

-Je sais. Elle baissa la tête encore plus bas, s'inclinant presque face à son ancien rival.

-Kairi? Elle releva prestement la tête et regarda Riku, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, malgré le mal que les gens autour de moi m'on fait et ce que tu as fait à Sora, j'accepte tes excuses.

Le jeune fille hoqueta violement et se jeta dans ses bras pour fondre en larmes dans les bras musclés de l'argenté.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Riku, si tu savais comme j'ai mal aujourd'hui. Je n'ose imaginer ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je n'aurai jamais d'une vie pour me pardonner ce qui c'est passé. Pardon Riku… pardon…

-J'imagine que tu avais tes raisons, et peut être que j'aurai fait pareil? Qui sait? Il referma ses bras sur le corps de la jeune fille et se sentit léger, beaucoup plus qu'avant, il n'avait pas sentit ce sentiment depuis tellement longtemps, depuis bien avant les Similis, depuis bien avant son aventure, bien avant même qu'il ne construise le radeau… depuis qu'il avait rencontré Terra en fait. Depuis le jour où il savait qu'il pourrait protéger les choses auxquelles il tenait. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment d'apaisement aussi puissant. Tout ça, juste en serrant Kairi dans ses bras.

-Tu sais où est Sora? Demanda-t-il subitement.

-Il se prépare avec Yen Sid. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-Tu crois que je peux le voir?

-Ho oui, sans doute, je vais voir. Elle s'en alla en courant dans le couloir et lui sourit étrangement, voilà que tout redevenait comme avant. C'était quand même difficile à croire que maintenant entre lui et Kairi tout était terminé, plus de mesquineries, plus de coups bas… plus de jalousie. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc dans le vestiaire et regarda le plafond avec intensité et se sentit libre, léger.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du combat et toujours pas de Sora dans les environs, peut être ne pouvait il pas sortir… il se leva finalement pour aller rejoindre la porte qui menait à l'arène des enfers et en sortant il croisa Sora et Kairi qui venaient à sa rencontre.

-Tu voulais me voir? Demanda Sora, naturellement.

-Oui. Heu… Kairi t'a dit pour nous?

-Oui… c'est une bonne chose. Reprit il, sans expression.

-Bon, tu es prêt à prendre la branlée du siècle?

-Et comment. Je compte bien te la donner!

-Alors, que le meilleur gagne.

Kairi s'approcha, attrapa la main de Riku, celle de Sora et pressa les deux entre les siennes. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ça, était quand ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avant de battre Xemnas. Kairi lâcha leur main et se jeta dans leurs bras. Riku referma son étreinte sur ses deux amis et eux firent de même.

Voilà que le teste de maîtrise leur passait bien loin au dessus de la tête, c'était une sorte de formalité, ce n'était plus un combat qui opposerait deux rivaux, mais un combat entre ami, comme ils en avaient toujours fait quand ils étaient petits.

Phil arriva et les sermonna, ils étaient déjà en retard sur le planning du tournoi alors il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, le public semblait s'impatienter. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois et se rendirent devant la porte de l'arène d'où ils pouvaient voir tous les spectateurs dans les gradins malgré l'obscurité morne des lieux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit après un long et inutile discours, Sora et Riku entrèrent dans l'arène de combat, acclamés par toute la foule.

-C'est sûrement ça que doivent ressentir les gladiateurs. Lança Sora en souriant.

-Ouais. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à mort à la fin. S'amusa Riku. Quand certaines personnes dans le public se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en train de rigoler ensemble, ils n'en revinrent pas et semblaient déçus de ne pas pouvoir assister à un combat acharné entre eux pour la victoire.

Au centre, Yen Sid et Eraqus les attendaient avec Yoake et Cheen. La voix reprit quand ils furent tous au même niveau. Riku et Sora n'écoutaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'eux, trop occuper à se raconter des histoires drôles histoire d'oublier le stress. Le Maître de Riku le regarda en souriant mais Yen Sid les rappela à l'ordre pour qu'ils se calment un peu et écoute ce que l'on disait.

-L'épreuve consistera en premier lieu à trouver une porte dans un labyrinthe. Le premier qui trouve la porte devra se battre contre son gardien et après… vous verrez bien… sourit le Roi. Alors bonne chance à vous deux et que le meilleur gagne.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Sora.

-Toi aussi. Bonne chance Riku.

-On y va ensemble.

-Ouais… Ils se serrèrent la main avant de se mettre chacun d'un côté, leur KeyBlade à leur côté.

Le roi fit apparaître quatre portes.

-Choisissez la porte de votre choix. Elles se trouvent toutes à la même distance de votre point d'arriver, mais chacune d'elle à sa particularité. Alors à vous de trouver le bon chemin! Sora prit la troisième alors que Riku lui prit la première. Ils disparurent et à ce moment là, dans un grand feu que le Roi venait d'allumer au centre du Colysée, on pouvait y voir clairement les deux garçon, chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Riku arriva alors dans le labyrinthe. Il se mit à rire quand il vit où il était. Dans le genre labyrinthe il n'y avait pas mieux.

Le manoir Oblivion! Chouette! Comme si il n'y avait pas passé assez de temps! Il commença à avancer, ne sachant pas vraiment où il devait aller se laissant porter par ses pas.

Sora lui de son côté reconnu avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme l'endroit dans lequel l'avait envoyé le Roi. Il ne manquait plus que ça… alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment faire pour trouver la sortie, il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il connaissait extrêmement bien. Une douleur… une peine assez important qu'il avait en lui depuis longtemps. Alors il se laissa porter par ce sentiment. Il était temps qu'il sache ce qui lui faisait si mal.

Les deux compères commencèrent à errer dans le couloirs du Manoir sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher. Une porte… c'était facile à dire, il n'y avait que ça, des portes ici.

De leur côté les Similis regardèrent les flammes tout en commentant.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il cherchent là dedans, il n'y a rien, je le sais quand même c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé! Déclara Marluxia.

-Peut être qu'il y a un endroit dont tu ne connais pas l'existence.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Axel. Tu sais très bien, comme moi qu'il n'y a rien là dedans. Ho Axel, t'as vu où il est Sora?

-Ho non, ne me dit pas que c'est ta chambre?

-Si! Sourit le jeune homme. Enfin, c'est là qu'elle était du moins. Se reprit-t-il en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce et qu'au lieu de la fenêtre qu'il était censé y avoir, il y avait une autre porte qui menait à un autre couloir.

-Je crois qu'ils ont modifié deux ou trois trucs. Constata Larxène. Parce que là il est retourné dans le couloir de l'entrée… c'est quoi ce truc.

-Nous avons modifié deux ou trois trucs comme tu dis. Annonça Eraqus qui était venu s'installer avec les Similis. Alors comment vous trouvez votre manoir?

-Je le préférais avant.

-Avant? Tu ne l'as pas connu avant.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire?

* * *

Sora ne semblait pas rencontre trop d'obstacles, ce qui l'étonna. Il se demanda si cette sensation n'était d'ailleurs pas une fausse piste. Ça pouvait être un ruse et l'un des obstacle mais alors qu'il avançait encore dans sa première direction, une horde de sans cœurs apparue, le rassurant.

Il se lança dans un combat assez rapide contre les ombres et alors qu'il venait de tous les détruire, d'autres apparurent et ainsi de suite pendant au moins dix minutes. Ça lui parut étrangement long. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie?

Où était Riku? Avait il lui aussi rencontré des sans cœurs. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu du temps et que peut être son rival avait prit une grande avance sur lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le jeune homme qui se retrouva entouré non pas de petites ombres comme l'avait été Sora mais pas un sans cœur géant qu'il venait de trouver en entrant dans une pièce. Était-ce un moyen de dissuasion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait faire demi tour où était-il prêt du but?

Une fois le Sans cœurs hors service, il continua d'avancer. Il arriva dans une autre pièce où malheureusement pour lui la porte était, comment dire… peu accessible. Elle était de l'autre côté d'un immense trou. Et la seule chose que Riku avait à disposition était un espèce de lampadaire en forme de fleur. Il s'en approcha et des blocs apparurent. ( la fille pas trop traumatisée par Re:coded)

Et là, il comprit qu'il allait avoir à sauter de bloc en bloc pour arriver de l'autre côté et ne valait mieux pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si par malheur il en manquait un…

Il arriva de l'autre côté et ouvrit la porte pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Alors il continua son chemin à le recherche de cette porte.

Et finalement elle était là. La porte. Ce fut Sora qui la trouva le premier, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si il ne voyait pas Riku arriver, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, il n'aurait pas pu la rater. Contrairement au blanc pur des lieux, la porte était parsemée de noir et représentait un cœur. Oui, le signe était clair.

Quand Sora ouvrit la porte, il était exténué par sa course folle pour échapper aux sans cœurs et à Riku. Il entra dans une salle blanche, comme le reste du manoir et aperçut une porte au fond de la salle. Juste au milieu se trouvait une armure, un genoux à terre et une Keyblade dans les mains. Il s'avança dans la pièce, contourna l'armure d'un pas lent pour arriver devant la porte qui n'avait ni poignée, ni serrure. Après quelques années de pratiques, il n'en fallut pas plus à Sora pour savoir qu'une porte n'a pas forcément besoin d'une poignée ou d'une serrure pour être ouverte.

Il brandit sa Keyblade devant lui et attendit que le faisceau lumineux apparaisse mais rien. Il se retourna lentement vers l'armure et comprit que sa Keyblade n'aurait aucun effet mais que peut être celle de cette statue de fer serait utile.

Il alla se placer devant elle, la contempla dans toute sa complexité et finalement posa sa main sur celle métallique de la statue afin de lui prendre son arme. Au moment même du contacte entre ses doigts et le métal, l'armure se redressa et donna un violent coup, envoyant Sora près de la porte par laquelle il était rentré, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Sora glissa le long du mur et regarda en face de lui cette armure à qui il devait prendre l'arme et qui venait de l'envoyer d'un coup de bras à l'autre bout de la salle. Il allait devoir engager le combat contre ça? Voilà qui promettait.

Il avait en poche en tout et pour tout, deux potions, un éther, et son Soin X allait sûrement prendre du temps avant de se recharger si il se soignait maintenant. Il se releva difficilement, claudiquant d'un pied et fit apparaître sa Keyblade.

Une fois devant, du bout de son épée, il toucha l'armure et para la première attaque pour lancer le combat. Il fallut à Sora beaucoup de dextérité pour toucher l'armure une fois, il lui fallut être beaucoup plus rapide pour la toucher une deuxième fois et il lui aurait fallut l'aide de Donald ou Dingo pour le toucher une autre fois mais rien n'était comparable à tous les coups qu'il venait de prendre.

Il avait beau parer les attaques, l'armure tenait à protéger ce que cachait la porte. Et lui devait absolument passer.

Alors qu'il s'était retrouvé une fois de plus adossé au mur et que l'armure avait encore reprit sa position de départ, Sora utilisa sa dernière potion avant de charger une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que soit pour parer l'attaque qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée par laquelle Riku venait de faire son apparition.

-Et bin Sora, tu te reposes?

-T'es marrant toi. Va y tente ta chance, on verra qui c'est qui se repose. L'argenté soupira et s'avança vers l'armure qu'il reconnu comme celle de Terra. Il s'inclina face à l'armure avant que celle-ci ne se lève et se mette en position de combat.

-On ne t'as jamais apprit à respecter tes aînés Sora? Demanda l'argenté en se tourna vers lui. Il se retourna vers l'armure et se lança dans un combat contre celle-ci qui dépassait de loin son niveau. Sora resta étonné de voir comment s'en sortait son adversaire, lui qui avait eu du mal à lui infliger deux misérables coups, Riku ne se contentait pas de le toucher mais de l'affaiblir. Riku avait été et serait toujours meilleur que lui. Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit après avoir vaincu Xemnas, Riku était de loin le plus forts des deux.

Mais la question n'était pas de savoir qui était le plus fort entre Sora et Riku, mais d'être plus fort que l'armure. Et au bout d'un certain temps, Riku se retrouva à côté de Sora, projeté lui aussi contre le mur avant que l'armure ne se remette en place.

-T'as un plan B? demanda le châtain.

-Oui. Si tu acceptes de m'aider. Sora tordit le nez. Était il en train de lui demander son aide? Si ils s'entre aidaient, il serait alors impossible de les départager. On reste dans l'esprit de la course, mais on allies nos forces pour battre l'armure. Une fois fait, on se bat l'un contre l'autre et celui qui gagne ouvre la porte.

-On a qu'à faire ça! Ils se mirent d'accord et se levèrent, Riku s'avança une nouvelle fois face à l'armure, la salua et se mit en garde.

Ils alternaient les places, allant tous les deux soit au corps à corps soit en attaquant de loin tout en soignant l'autre. Ils vinrent à bout de l'armure en quelques minutes. Une fois celle-ci à terre, elle se releva et se remit en position de combat (vraiment traumatisée par Re:Coded) Riku priât pour qu'elle ne fasse pas comme Pat la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à l'affronter, ce qui voulait dire, revenir plus de trois fois à la vie.

Cette fois ci tout semblait plus difficile, ils n'avaient plus autant de potions qu'avant, et voyant la tournure des choses il valait mieux économiser au cas où il lui viendrait à l'idée de ressuscité une fois de plus.

Malgré tout, même fatigués, ils réussirent à vaincre l'armure avec encore une potion en poche et deux éther à eux deux.

Une fois au sol et véritablement hors d'usage, l'armure délivra son arme. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et maintenant le vrai match allait commencer. Ils posèrent tous leurs objets, renoncèrent à la magie et notamment aux soins. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent leur combat pour savoir qui de Sora ou Riku allait pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

* * *

**Attention Spoiler!**

-Avant c'était un lieu paisible où il faisait toujours beau, aujourd'hui il ça ressemble plus à un manoir hanté qu'à notre Château de la Contrée du Départ…

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir ce que ça avait pu être avant.

-Il y a bien longtemps alors que nous formions encore les porteurs de Keyblade, j'enseignais à mes élèves dans ce château. Mais après ma mort, Terra, Aqua et Ven avaient disparu et Le Roi a réussit à retrouver Ven et Aqua flottant dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'Aqua était encore en état, elle est partie pour trouver un moyen de sauver Ven et de ramener Terra. Elle a laissé Ven dans notre château qui était tombé en ruine et elle scella la porte pour que personne ne trouble le sommeil de son ami. C'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez jamais trouvé. Il était là, depuis tout ce temps et vous ne l'avez jamais sentit.

-Wha… je ne vais pas tout ça… déclara Marluxia.

-Peu de personne le savent.

-Mais attendez vous voulez dire que Ventus est quelque part dans le Manoir?

**Fin Du Spoiler!**

* * *

Sora allait charger quand ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte principale qui venait de s'ouvrir. Ils se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Kairi.

-Kairi? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Sora tout en se redressant.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous départage. Les deux garçons se regardèrent intrigués.

-Kairi, c'est pas drôle. Ça peut devenir dangereux pour toi ici. Reprit Riku.

-Ha oui? Répondit-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre Riku?

-Kairi qu'Est-ce que tu as? S'inquiéta Sora.

-Rien… je me sens bien.

-Ha j'ai compris, c'est l'épreuve qui va nous départager… annonça Sora.

-Non Sora, je crois pas.

-Mais c'Est-ce qu'elle a dit…

L'argenté commença à analyser la posture de la jeune fille. Étrangement, ce n'était pas de cette manière que se tenait une jeune fille et Kairi en premier. Il le remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle était droite, les jambes très serrées, comme au garde à vous, les mains derrière le dos et le port de tête noble et distingué.

-Ce n'est pas Kairi. Confia l'argenté à son ami.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?

-Qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait du corps de Terra? Où est l'âme de Kairi?

-Ha… lucide et efficace. Humph… Riku, tu sais tu aurais été tellement brillant dans les ténèbres.

-Riku… qu'Est-ce qui se passe.

-C'est bien le corps de Kairi, Sora mais elle n'est plus à l'intérieur.

-Qui alors?

-Celui qui c'est fait passé pour l'apprenti un peu trop zélé d'Ansem le sage, celui qui a créé le premier un Simili et qui c'est séparé en deux êtres sans cœurs pour pouvoir vivre plus longtemps. Xehanort.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Attention Spoil: **

**Voili voilu j'espère ne pas vous avoir gaché l'histoire comme quoi Le Manoir est l'ancienne contrée du départ et que Ven est dedant. en ce qui concerne Kairi c'est à moi ça!**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	29. La Décadense Future

La fin est proche mes amis, prenez vos précautions et sachez que dans deux voir trois chapitres maxi tout se terminera.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires Merci!

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 29: La décadense future**

La silhouette d'un homme se dessina clairement dans la lumière descendante du jour. Ses pas se creusaient dans le sable fin de la petite île sur laquelle il jouait quand il était enfant, pourtant malgré un air assuré et une détermination certaine dans sa démarche, quelque chose trahissait sa résolution. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage étaient la marque d'une plaie encore ouverte au fond de son cœur et celui-ci rata un battement en arrivant sur l'îlot sur lequel il avait l'habitude de retrouver ses amis il y a de cela des années.

Maintenant, il le savait au fond de lui, jamais plus ils ne se retrouveraient tous les trois, là, à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Une seconde silhouette se dessina sur l'île, et l'autre se décida finalement à avancer pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs fraîches qu'il avait dans les mains.

* * *

-Xehanort? Répéta Sora, choqué au possible. Où est Kairi? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait d'elle?

-Patience Sora. Je te la rendrais, à une seule condition…

-C'est hors de question. Tu vas nous la rendre de grée ou de force! s'emporta le plus jeune.

-Sora. Calme toi.

-Comment tu voudrais que je me calme? Ce type peut faire du mal à Kairi et toi tu veux que j'attende son ultimatum pour agir? Riku!

L'argenté baissa les yeux, il était trop tard pour expliquer à Sora tout ce qu'il savait sur l'un des plus puissants maître de la Kayblade, entre autre qu'il ne tenait jamais ses promesses.

Pourtant, il fallait attendre qu'il dévoile son plan pour le mettre en difficulté mais Sora était beaucoup trop entêté pour attendre et se lança à l'attaque contre son opposant et heureusement, Riku l'arrêta à temps.

-Sora, tout ce que tu lui feras, Kairi le ressentira! Lui hurla-t-il. Il se stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Kairi, c'était hors de question mais il devait arrêter Xehanort et malgré tout il était devant une impasse.

* * *

-Votre Majesté qu'Est-ce qui ce passe.

-La transmission à été coupée quand ils ont commencé à se battre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il faudrait aller voir ça.

-J'y vais. Proposa Eraqus qui était revenu depuis un moment.

-Non. Je sais qui va y aller. Le Roi disparu et se retrouva dans les tribunes à côté d'Axel et des autres Similis.

-Votre Majesté qu'Est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller voir? Ils acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent avec le Roi que la mère du porteur de la Keyblade, attrapa par le bras, inquiète.

-S'il vous plait. Dites nous ce qui se passe? Est-ce que Riku va bien?

-Je ne peux pas vous dire pour le moment, nous allons voir. Ne vous en faites pas, Riku et Sora sont ensemble quoi qu'il arrive je suis certain qu'ils sauront quoi faire.

-Faites quelque chose, vite…

La petite souris regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit avant de s'en aller avec les Similis.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se regardèrent.

-Merci bien, maintenant que vous avez tout changé je ne sais même pas où on doit aller! Alors? Demanda Marluxia excédé.

-Malheureusement je ne suis pas plus calé que vous là-dessus. Nous n'avons qu'à nous séparer. C'Est-ce qu'ils firent, Axel partit avec Zexion, Larxène avec Marluxia et Demyx accompagna le Roi.

* * *

Sora était pétrifié, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et ce fut Riku qui le sortit de ses pensés.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Affirma-t-il.

-Tu ne me crois quand même pas stupide au point de te dévoiler mon plan?

-Je veux savoir comment récupérer Kairi. Le reste je m'en fiche.

-Bien. Répondit-il calmement. Je veux que vous vous battiez, celui qui gagnera pourra ouvrir cette porte. Je veux ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Et après je te donnerai Kairi.

-Comment peut on savoir si tu ne vas pas nous mentir?

-Tu veux une preuve de ma bonne fois? Le corps de Terra est dans l'armure.

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers l'armure qui gisait sur le sol. Il courut vers elle et s'accroupi à son niveau pour retirer le casque et voir le visage de Terra. Le même que celui qui était venu le voir dix ans auparavant. Il était certes un peu plus vieux mais c'était bien lui. Sans réfléchir, Yoake prit son apparence et arracha le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou pour commencer à transférer l'âme de l'ancien porteur de la Kyblade dans son corps.

-Ha… je me disais, où l'âme de ce pauvre idiot à t'elle bien pu aller se réfugier? Je t'avais presque oublié Yoake…

Elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre intérêt et se concentra uniquement sur Terra et le transfert de son âme.

-Attend… depuis quand es-tu dans le corps de Kairi? Quand on est partit de la citadelle tu n'étais pas en elle. Si?

-La refaire partir sur votre île, seule, n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée après tout. Ironisa-t-il.

-Elle n'était pas seule, le Roi et les autres l'accompagnaient!

-Allez demander à une princesse de cœur jusqu'où elle irait pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime… ce qu'elle a pu être naïve. J'ai profiter d'un petit moment de faiblesse de sa part pour prendre le contrôle de son corps. Comme c'était facile. C'est tellement pure une princesse de cœur. Jamais tu ne t'es demandé Sora, comment Kairi, la gentille et douce Kairi, avait pu un jour se retourner contre ton meilleur ami d'un manière aussi violente?

-Mais tout ce qu'elle disait… ça semblait tellement vrai… comme si elle l'avait vraiment vécu… je ne me suis jamais poser la question… même si au fond de moi je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Riku ne ferait jamais ça!

-Mais sa paressait vrai. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tout ce que je disais était vrai… pas pour Kairi. Il tourna son regard vers Riku qui détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de son ami.

-Riku qu'Est-ce qu'il veut dire?

-Ho… oui Riku qu'Est-ce qu'il veut dire? Imita l'homme dans le corps de Kairi. Ce que je veux dire Sora, c'est que tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'était ce que ressentait Riku après qu'il ait perdu le contrôle sur mon Sans Cœur au fond de lui et qu'un petit incident se soit produit… Il était presque moqueur, Riku ne supportait pas cet air supérieur qu'il prenait.

-Riku c'est … c'est vrai? L'argenté ne voulut pas répondre et Sora comprit que son silence voulait en dire long sur le fond de sa pensée. Riku… lâcha Sora, véritablement désolé.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de si important derrière cette porte? Demanda l'argenté pour changer de sujet.

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Et pourquoi? Nous aurions découvert ce qu'il y avait si tu n'avais pas été là!

-Xehanort! Une voix grave et suave s'éleva dans le couloir avant d'arriver jusque dans la pièce. Ils ont envoyé des renforts. Faites vite.

-Xemnas? S'étonnèrent les deux porteurs de la Kayblade. D'un coup, tout sembla clair dans l'esprit de Riku.

-Tu veux récupérer ton corps! C'est pour ça que Xemnas te sert, parce que tu as besoin de lui pour faire le sal boulot et pouvoir le tuer à la fin. Tu as besoin de moi pour détruire Ansem!

-Je comprends rien Riku…

-En détruisant son Sans cœur et son Simili, il pourra retrouver son apparence normal!

-Ha décidément, plus tu m'épates et plus tu me déçois Riku. Tu es tellement… comme moi…

-Je ne suis pas comme toi!

-Que tu crois… tu te rappelles ce que tu as dis à Terra il y a dix ans? À propos de ce garçon qui est partit visiter les mondes et qui était certainement devenu fort. De qui crois-tu qu'il s'agissait. Je suis moi aussi originaire de cette île et comme toi j'ai toujours voulu aller plus haut et plus loin. Je me suis battu pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Toi aussi tu as du te battre mais pas pour la même chose. Es-tu satisfait de ta vie aujourd'hui? Est-ce que tu crois que tu as réalisé le veux que tu avais fait quand tu étais gosse?

L'argenté tomba de haut. Il avait toujours imaginé cet homme qu'il avait tant idolâtré comme étant Terra, cet homme à qui il avait toujours voulut ressemblé était en fait Xehanort… quelle déception.

-Alors? Tu vois que tu es fait pour les ténèbres.

-Non! Non c'est faux. J'ambitionne pour les mêmes choses mais jamais je ne ferai les même choix! J'ai fait des erreurs, mais contrairement à toi, j'en ai tiré des leçons! S'emporta le plus jeune.

Mais alors qu'il allait faire apparaître sa Keyblade pour attaquer son opposant, peu importe qu'il soit dans le corps de la jeune fille ou non, il devait le faire taire, il lui devint impossible d'invoquer Yoake dans sa main. Il porta un regard furtif vers le corps de Terra sur lequel la jeune brune était encore penchée et vit le médaillon bleu perdre de son éclat au fur et à mesure que Terra reprenait des couleurs.

Dans sa tête quelque chose se brisa, quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé mais qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Perdre ses pouvoirs. Voilà. C'était arrivé. Terra était trop proche du réveil mais pas assez de l'inconscience pour laisser Riku se servir de son héritage.

Il était trop tard pour réfléchir, Riku avait déjà fait plusieurs pas dans sa direction quand il se fut aperçut de sa méprise. Il fut stoppé net par un pouvoir qu'avait certainement Xehanort. Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et commençait à étouffer comme si une main puissante se refermait sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de respirer.

Il essayait de se débattre pour attraper sa propre gorge et faire quelque chose mais tout son corps était figé. Tout commençait à devenir flou et de plus en plus lointain.

Pourtant après un court moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il se sentit tomber à terre. Il avait entendu Sora s'approcher et être violement rejeté en arrière par leur opposant et puis plus rien. Juste le sol froid et blanc de la pièce. Tout raisonnait dans sa tête, il entendait clairement la voix de Larxène l'appeler alors il ouvrit les yeux juste pour lui dire qu'il était encore un peu conscient. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se lever et se battre mais sans ses pouvoirs…

-Riku réveille toi là! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser!

-Donne lui ça! Ordonna la voix de Zexion avec insistance. La jeune blonde attrapa la fiole que lui avait jeter le conspirateur Ténébreux pour l'administrer au jeune homme qui en ressentit les effets immédiatement. Il se réveilla et constata que les Similis étaient tous là. Aussi bien Larxène et Zexion qu'il avait déjà entendu que Marluxia, Axel et Demyx.

L'assassin protégeait la jeune fille, occupée à prendre soin de Riku et Zexion faisait en sorte que Yoake termine de ramener Terra à la vie en la protégeant dans une sphère d'énergie violette tandis que Axel et Demyx avaient engagé le combat contre Xemnas sans pour autant négliger Kairi et Sora.

L'argenté repris conscience. Le produit que lui avait administré Larxène était le même produit qui lui avait permis de participer au tournoi en soignant son bras cassé. Il fallait qu'il les aide, malheureusement il ne pouvait toujours rien faire sans Keyblade. Son inutilité le paralysa. Il se sentit si faible et si vulnérable pendant un instant qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de ce qui se passait réellement au tour de lui.

Sora essayait de faire de son mieux pour repousser Xehanort sans blesser Kairi et Xemnas faiblissait face à Demyx et Axel, qui furent rejoint par Marluxia dont la seule envie fut de couper la tête du Simili.

-Vous voyez! Moi au moins si j'avais été le chef de l'organisation, jamais je ne me serais retourner contre vous. Commença Marluxia.

Mais pour le moment personne n'était très enclin à faire de l'humour. Le Roi et Yen Sid n'allaient certainement pas tarder à arriver, accompagnés d'Eraqus. Il fallait juste tenir un peu de temps.

Riku permit à la jeune fille d'aller au combat elle aussi pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Yoake et Terra toujours protégés par Zexion.

-Comment je vais faire moi maintenant? Je ne peux même pas nous protéger

-Je suis désolée Riku, mais Terra pourra plus nous aider.

-Il sera fatigué… tu aurais au moins pu attendre la fin du combat! Tu t'es servit de moi toi aussi! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était retrouver Terra! Aqua avait raison tu es une vrai manipulatrice.

-Et le pouvoir des ténèbres! Tu peux t'en servir! T'as pas besoin de Keyblade pour ça!

-Je ne me servirait pas des Ténèbres! Le teste veut…

-Oublie le teste deux minutes Riku. C'est trop important là! Alors soit tu nous aides, soit tu restes là à rien faire!

Alors que l'argenté c'était enfin décider à se battre, une étincelle étrange vint illuminer les yeux de Kairi. Voyant que les autres Similis s'occupaient de Xemnas qui n'allait pas tarder à trépasser, Xehanort comprit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, au moment même où ses opposants viendraient à bout de son Simili, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour détruire Ansem et Riku par la même occasion.

Mais ça, Riku ne l'avait pas compris. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête aider ses amis pour en finir au plus vite. Il s'avança alors vers Xehanort pour l'attaquer en essayant de faire un minimum de dégâts pour la jeune fille mais plus il s'approchait de lui et plus il voyait son sourire s'agrandir vicieusement.

Il entendit un hurlement qu'il reconnu comme étant celui de Xemnas que Marluxia venait de priver de sa tête. Un vrai plaisir pour celui qui avait espéré pendant longtemps prendre la place du n°I.

Un soucis en moins. Tans dis que Riku continuait de s'approcher, le pouvoir des Ténèbres près dans sa main, Xehanort leva la sienne et une volée de flammes noires et violettes se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas se protéger à temps, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Il savait pourtant comment faire mais à cette vitesse là, ça serait inutile.

Il eu juste le temps de protéger sa tête pour éviter de trop souffrir avant de mourir. L'impacte était proche mais il ne sentit rien. Il entendit juste le bruit qu'avait fait les flammes sur un corps. La Mort était passée près de lui mais n'était toujours pas décidée à l'emmener avec lui.

Riku ouvrit ses yeux lentement quand il vit Zexion, debout devant lui, les flammes l'avaient percutées.

Axel approcha rapidement de l'argenté et le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger. Les yeux bleu ciel du plus jeune commencèrent à ne plus voir très nettement, l'information montait lentement jusqu'à son cerveau et pourtant quelque chose bloquait. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qui se passait devant lui.

Le conspirateur tomba sur les genoux et essaya de se rattraper pour ne pas se faire plus mal et cette chute fit à Riku l'effet d'un réveil brutal.

-Zexion! Hurla-t-il en se débattant dans les bras du roux pour aller aider son ami. Il réussit à lui fausser compagnie pour aider le jeune Simili à s'allonger et tenter de le soigner. Zexion! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Zexion!

-Il valait mieux moi, que toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit… toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… ironisa-t-il. Merci pour tout Riku. Il y a un mois je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Je crois que j'ai écouté mon cœur. Celui que tu m'as appris à avoir. Merci. Pour tout.

-Personne n'a de potion ou quelle chose? Demanda Axel qui malgré tout était un peu touché par ce qui arrivait à son ami.

-Merci Zexion. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci!

-Non! Merci à toi. Cette fois je pars léger… Merci…

-Ne dit pas ça… non… Zexion… Le jeune intellectuel disparu en lançant un sourire rassurant au jeune argenté dont les larmes avaient commencé à couler en silence. La main à demi fantomatique du conspirateur se posa sur sa joue avant de disparaître en emportant avec lui une de ses larmes.

Sora s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour l'épauler quand il vit que le roux restait en retrait. Il se pencha légèrement pour lui faire sentir sa présence mais quand il sentit l'argenté tirer sur sa Keyblade, il n'eu d'autre choix que de la lui céder.

Toute la colère qu'il ressentait simplement en pensant à la mort de Zexion le ravageait de l'intérieur. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il devait se venger lui-même, Xehanort devait payer.

Il se dirigea vers lui rapidement et étrangement le corps de Kairi dans lequel c'était réfugié ce malade souriait. Comme si il attendait de voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller dans sa menace. Parce que oui, il pensait que c'était une menace. Sous-entendant un manque de volonté de la part de l'argenté de lui faire du mal pour épargner la jeune fille.

Mais non. Si il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre hésitation quant à son assaut future c'était simplement parce qu'il était aveuglé par la vengeance et n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à la jeune fille.

Les yeux embués par les larmes, l'argenté regarda l'expression de terreur sur le visage de la jeune fille qui comprenait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver. Ses yeux généralement bleus étaient troublés par la couleur dorée de Xehanort.

La Keyblade disparue des mains de l'argenté et à ce moment là, les yeux dorées s'imprimèrent sur la rétine de la jeune fille et malgré la grande douleur qu'il éprouvait, il attrapa le jeune homme à la gorge pour l'étrangler et être certain qu'il allait partir en même temps que lui.

Mais Riku était beaucoup trop en colère pour se rendre compte que l'air commençait à lui manquer c'est alors que Xehanort abandonna le combat en sentait la jeune fille partir elle aussi. Finalement il abandonna ces dernières forces et disparu du corps de Kairi qui s'écoula dans les bras de Riku.

-Riku…

En entendant la voix faible de la jeune fille il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était là, étendue dans ses bras et à ce moment là, il se rendit compte de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire. De croire qu'elle était capable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait juste par jalousie. Oui il ne l'avait pas apprécier quand elle est arrivée mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était quand même tombé amoureux d'elle quand il était petit.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger quand elle avait disparue. Il se rappela de la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé, de la princesse de cœur qui avait été son amie enfant… de celle qui avait réussit à déceler sa présence dans le corps d'Ansem, la même Kairi qui avait tenu sa main pour lui rappeler que malgré les apparences il était toujours lui-même.

-Pardon… je suis désolée…

Il sentait dans sa voix que malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait été présente que physiquement, au fond elle savait tout ce qui se passait. Elle avait assisté impuissante à la descente aux enfers de son ami d'enfance.

-Je ne voulais pas tout ce qui c'est passé. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait t'aider à te libérer de l'emprise d'Ansem. J'ai été naïve. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Kairi… non, ne pleure pas… c'est à moi de m'excuser parce que j'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Tu es mon amie… et… Pardon Kairi. Pardon.

À ce moment là, les yeux de Riku commencèrent à lui jouer des tours et il sentait que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui changeait, comme si Ansem essayait de sortir de lui. Sans le savoir c'était bel et bien ce qui se passait. Après avoir tué Xehanort et éliminé Xemnas, Ansem n'avait plus de raison d'exister et devait quitter le corps de l'argenté mais non sans douleurs.

Il lâcha la jeune fille et tomba à la renverse et perdit conscience.

* * *

-Riku… Riku… Comment tu te sens?

Il ne voyait rien, il entendait seulement la voix lointaine de Terra qui lui parlait. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et sentit quelque chose d'étrange, il était léger et n'avait cette impression que tout ce qu'il pensait était partagé avec quelqu'un. Ansem n'était plus là, il en était certain, il n'était pas tapis au fond de lui, bien sagement, non, il n'était plus là. Il le sentait bien.

Une autre chose qu'il sentait malgré tout c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et le fait de revoir terra, les yeux ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres lui parut utopique.

-Comment tu te sens Riku? Demanda le plus âgé en tendant sa main à l'argenté.

-Bien je crois… il attrapa sa main et se redressa pour s'asseoir et regarder au tour de lui. Demyx était assis par terre et regardait la Larxène devant lui sans vraiment la voir alors que Marluxia était étrangement proche du blond en le tenant par les épaules comme si il essayait de le réconforter. Le Roi, Yen Sid et Eraqus étaient arrivés et se tenaient autour de Sora, assis par terre en train de pleurer.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? On ne dirait pas. C'était la voix d'Aqua qui était là elle aussi. Elle lui appliqua un soin qui lui remis les idées en place. C'est alors qu'il se rappela, Kairi et Xehanort, Xemnas que les Similis avaient tué… mais surtout de Zexion qui avait périt en le protégeant et de Kairi qu'il avait volontairement blessé avec la Keyblade de Sora puisque lui avait perdu ses pouvoirs au profit de la résurrection de Terra.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues quand il se rappela tout ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Tout devait se passer bien pour la dernière épreuve, tout devait être surveiller mais au lieu de ça deux personnes venaient de perdre la vie…

Pendant un bref instant, Riku se demanda si il n'y avait pas un moyen ou un espoir minime pour que la jeune fille revienne sous la forme de Sans-cœur ou de Simili pour pouvoir les détruire tous les deux et faire revenir la jeune fille mais étant une princesse de cœur, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait pas de part de ténèbre en elle. Il était impossible d'espérer quelque chose.

Il s'en voulait, il savait que c'était sa faute, il s'était emporté et n'arrivait pas à comprendre son geste et n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'étendue de son acte. Il avait tué tellement de sans cœurs et de Simili qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que tuer voulait dire… mais là c'était Kairi…. Kairi!

Il se redressa et alla voir Sora, assis par terre la tête dans les genoux épaulé par le Roi et Yen Sid.

-Sora… l'argenté voulait s'excuser au près de son ami mais quand Sora se leva, se tenant droit devant lui, les poings serrés, il s'attendait à recevoir un coup de poing pour que son meilleur ami évacue sa rage et il était prêt à le recevoir sans broncher. Il le méritait.

Mais au lieu de ça, Sora se jeta dans ses bras.

-Riku… elle est morte… pourquoi?

-Pardon Sora. Pardon, excuse moi, tout est de ma faute…

-De quoi tu parles. Sora se recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est elle qui a tout fait. Tu as pris ma Keyblade, si j'avais voulu j'aurai pu la reprendre mais Kairi, au fond de moi m'a dit de te laisser faire. C'est elle qui le voulait. Elle a toujours été au fond de moi, son cœur, tu sais…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai voulu…

-Riku, elle t'a laissé faire! Elle le voulait, elle voulait que tu le fasses. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre Solution. Ne t'en veux pas. Elle me l'a dit.

Il resta bête. Il regarda son ami sans vraiment comprendre.

-Tu sais… quand Xehanort disait qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime. C'était de toi qu'elle parlait. Elle t'aimait Riku…

-Et toi?

-Ce n'était qu'une comédie… elle se moquait de moi. Enfin… lui.

-Comment tu te sens?

-On fera aller. Enfin tout est finit maintenant…

-Pas vraiment Sora. Lui rappela Aqua, un peu gênée.

-Oui. Il s'éloigna de son ami et se dirigea vers le couple.

-J'ai dormit combien de temps? Demanda Riku qui ne comprenait pas ce qui liait les deux maîtres de la Keyblade et son meilleur ami.

-À peu près une demie heure. Lui répondit Terra. Au fait Riku… je suis désolé pour tes pouvoirs. C'est moi qui te les ai donné et c'est moi qui te les reprends.

-Alors c'est vrai, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir? Vraiment? Votre majesté! L'argenté se leva et alla voir le Roi qui était encore à l'autre bout de la pièce. Votre Majesté… je ne vais pas pouvoir remplir la mission que vous m'aviez donné…

-Riku… se n'était pas une mission, c'était un cadeau… c'est à moi de m'excuser. Ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution. Pour le moment, laisse faire Sora.

L'argenté se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le regarda pointer La Keyblade de Terra devant la grande porte encore fermée. Il attendit un moment et finalement elle réagit en déverrouillant la porte dans un grand fracas, signe que la porte avait certainement du être fermée pendant un long moment. Acqua entra la première dans la salle en courrant sans vraiment faire attention aux autres. Terra posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sora pour le remercier et alla rejoindre la jeune fille.

-Il va bien. La voix de la jeune femme raisonna jusque dans l'autre pièce et Riku ne comprit pas alors il alla s'approcher de Sora pour lui demander des informations.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe.

-Ventus attend d'être réveillé. Lâcha Sora.

-Félicitation. Ça veut dire que tu as gagné le teste.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'importe pour le moment? S'énerva le jeune homme en s'en allant dans la pièce froidement.

Si deux minutes avant, le châtain ne lui avait exprimer ses sentiments quant à la mort de la jeune fille il aurait cru qu'il lui en voulait mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il voulut le suivre mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et il se retrouva face à Marluxia. À ce moment là, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa et les larmes se mirent à couler et une boule se forma dans son ventre.

Il fendit en larme dans les bras de son ami. La mort de Zexion lui revenait en tête.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as? Demanda l'assassin, ne comprenant pas bien le chagrin soudain de l'argenté.

-… Zexion…

-Ça va aller… c'est rien.

-Comment ça c'est rien? Zexion est mort, Marluxia! C'est grave!

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais pour moi, c'est juste une chose normale, naturelle, il est mort en te protégeant, c'était son choix, il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il a fait ça par ce que tu étais son ami Riku. Il savait que ta vie était plus importante que la sienne. Tu ne devrais pas être triste.

-Mais… il va m manquer…

L'argenté baissa les yeux et regarda le sol et se serra encore fortement contre Marluxia quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Axel depuis un moment.

-Tu ne sais pas où est Axel? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

-Il était partit chercher Aqua, il a du tomber sur tes parents.

La déception se lisait sur son visage. Décidément Axel avait vraiment tendance à être absent dans les moments difficiles.

-Allez vient. Il se passe quelque chose là bas. Il mit son bras autour de son épaule et le poussa dans la salle d'à côté où Sora avait une fois de plus pointée sa Keyblade sur quelque chose.

Dans la grande salle immaculée se trouvait un trône sur lequel se trouvait un petit roi endormi. En s'approchant, Riku se rendit compte que le souverain endormi ressemblait trait pour trait à Roxas, le Simili de Sora. Qu'Est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi Roxas était assis là?

-Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Marluxia en reconnaissant le n°XIII.

Riku se rappela de la photo trouvée sur le téléphone de Lea. Il devait vraiment avouer que la ressemblance entre Roxas et Ventus était quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant. Tout était exactement identique et il savait déjà que les yeux du jeune homme était le même que ceux du Simili. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Ven et quand ses yeux se mirent à papillonner, Aqua laissa échapper un léger cri de joie qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Elle avait réussit sa mission, retrouver Terra et Ven. Ils étaient enfin réunis tout les trois.

Terra abandonna Sora au milieu de la pièce alors que les deux plus âgés allaient voir leur ami. Eraqus et le Roi firent de même, se demandant comment pouvait se sentir Ventus après toutes ses années de sommeil.

-Aqua? Demanda le bond, la voix gravement enrouée. Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi et de se réveiller après un petit som. Il la regarda comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait et pourquoi on le réveillait si tôt. Il n'était pas étonné de la voir, elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait sentit au tour de lui en dernier alors rien ne lui parut étrange. En revanche la présence de Terra était quelque chose qui alerta le plus jeune. Tout comme il le fut en voyant son Maître et Mickey.

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Où je suis? Maître que faites vous là? Terra? Aqua qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Je suis mort?

C'était normal de penser à ça, la plus part des personnes présentes étaient soient mortes soit disparues, comme pouvait on lui expliquer qu'il avait dormit pendant presque dix ans?

Sora regardait la scène de loin et imaginait la sensation que devait ressentir le jeune homme tandis que la jeune femme lui racontait tout ce qui c'était passé. Lui venait perdre Kairi, la fille qu'il avait aimé pendant tant d'années… si une personne venait lui annoncer qu'elle n'était pas morte…

-Sora? Ça va? La voix de Riku le tira d'une transe dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour échapper à la dure réalité.

-Et toi?

-Répond Sora.

-C'est bien à toi de me demander ça avec tes larmes…

Sora s'amusa de sa propre réflexion. Riku le pris dans ses bras et leurs larmes coulèrent en silence mais les battements du cœur de l'un faisait du bien à l'autre. Ils avaient mal, tous les deux et malheureusement leur proximité leur empêchait de parler de ce qui leur faisait mal. Ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Sora attendait de Riku qu'il le réconforte et Riku voulait se sentir utile parce qu'il avait ce goût amère de la défaite, d'avoir faillit à son devoir à sa tâche en ne protégeant pas Kairi et en laissa Zexion se sacrifier à sa place.

Mais alors qu'ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Sora qui ne lâcha pas Riku en regardant d'où venait cette apostrophe.

L'étrange ressemblance entre Roxas et Ventus le stupéfiât, de près c'était encore plus flagrant mais alors que Ventus allait parler, certainement pour le remercier, Sora se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'argenté.

-Je sais tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour me sauver. Je voulais juste te dire merci. La voix de Ven avait quelque chose de brisée, comme si il savait pertinemment que tous les remerciements du monde ne serviraient pas à lui rendre celle qu'il avait malgré tout aimée.

Riku regarda Ven et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment là qu'Axel arriva dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers Riku mais fut intercepté par Ventus qui le pétrifia sur place. Ce qui l'interpela le plus n'était pas sa ressemblance avec Roxas mais le fait qu'il se souvienne de lui. Il se rappela de Ven comme si il l'avait quitté le mois dernier.

-Lea? Tu as drôlement changé. Lâcha-t-il simplement. Que fais-tu ici?

-Heu… Je ne suis pas Lea. Je m'appelle Axel. Je suis le Simili de Lea.

-Son Simili… c'est la créature sans cœur c'est ça? Demanda-t-il, brumeux.

-C'est exacte.

-C'est dommage, moi qui aurai tant aimé lui montrer que je ne l'avais pas oublié… tant pis, moi c'est Ventus mais tu peux m'appeler Ven.

-Je sais qui tu es. Je me souviens de toi, très clairement même.

À ce moment là, Riku sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il sentait qu'Axel était attiré par Ven. Pas attiré comme une personne peut l'être pour une autre mais lié. Il sentit la jalousie lui attraper le cœur à tel point qu'il ne sentait même plus Sora dans ses bras.

Dans les yeux du roux se passait quelque chose. Une chose que Riku n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait toujours admiré les yeux de son amant et lui trouvait toujours des airs sexy et carnassier en fonction de ce qu'il cherchait mais là, il voyait quelque chose de nouveau.

Comme si Axel venait de retrouver ses sentiments, ses yeux étaient remplis d'espoir.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Voilà vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Bisous**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


	30. La Dernière Fantaisie

**Voili voilou... Dernier Chapitre? à Vous de voir...**

* * *

**Once I Had A Dream...**

** ...And This Is It**

* * *

**La Dernière Fantaisie**

**Chapitre 30: La Dernière Fantaisie**

La silhouette d'un homme se dessina clairement dans la lumière descendante du jour. Ses pas se creusaient dans le sable fin de la petite île sur laquelle il jouait quand il était enfant, pourtant malgré un air assuré et une détermination certaine dans sa démarche, quelque chose trahissait sa résolution. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage étaient la marque d'une plaie encore ouverte au fond de son cœur et celui-ci rata un battement en arrivant sur l'îlot sur lequel il avait l'habitude de retrouver ses amis il y a de cela des années.

Maintenant, il le savait au fond de lui, jamais plus ils ne se retrouveraient tous les trois, là, à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Une seconde silhouette se dessina sur l'île, et l'autre se décida finalement à avancer pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs fraîches qu'il avait dans les mains.

Le costume noir que portait l'argenté était plein de sable mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit détail qui avait tout son charme. Il arriva sur l'îlot et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, assis sur l'arbre.

-Il faut y aller Sora. Dit il en mettant une main dans sa poche et en regardant l'horizon comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

-Oui. Il sauta de l'arbre et regarda son ami dont les larmes n'avaient pas cessée de couler. Un petit sourire gênée se dessina sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

La main de Sora se posa sur celle de Riku et attrapa le bouquet de fleures pour le poser sur le sol, là où l'arbre devait prendre ses racines.

-Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimée être ici pour toujours. Laissa échapper le plus jeune.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, elle doit retournée là où elle est née.

-Tu ne pourras plus la voir comme tu le souhaites, c'est pas juste et …

-Sora! Alors que Sora s'énervait tout seul, la voix de Riku ne le ramena pas à la réalité par sa ferveur mais au contraire par sa détresse certaine. Ils se regardèrent, s'étreignirent fraternellement et pleurèrent ensemble pour se remonter le moral mutuellement.

-J'ai mal Riku, j'ai mal et j'ai peur… je veux qu'elle revienne Riku, je veux la retrouver et lui dire au revoir… Elle peut pas être partie comme ça.

-Je sais Sora, je sais.

Sora sentait les larmes de l'argenté couler dans son cou et son souffle sur sa peau.

-Il faut y aller Sora.

-Oui.

En s'éloignant ils se regardèrent et levèrent une main en même temps pour essuyer les larmes de l'autre et leur geste mutuel les fit rire, ils prirent ce petit intermède pour leur servir de point de départ afin d'aller de l'avant et retourner à Radiant Garden.

Sora ouvrit un passage et se retrouva dans la grande place sur laquelle se trouvaient beaucoup de monde et Marluxia, Axel et Demyx se retournèrent pour voir les deux garçons arriver.

Riku abandonna son ami pour aller se mettre dans les bras de Marluxia sous les yeux d'Axel qui tenait la main de Ventus alors que Larxène elle était avec Aqua, Terra, Eraqus et Le Roi. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient tous revenus du manoir Oblivion dans lequel ils avaient libéré Ven.

Les parents de la défunte jeune fille étaient aussi présents et pour leur propre bien, certains détails avaient été omis comme le fait que Riku était en partie responsable de sa mort malgré l'envie du jeune homme de prendre ses responsabilités.

En trois jours beaucoup de choses s'était passées. Riku avait définitivement perdu ses pouvoirs jusqu'au jour où Terra perdrait les siens. Ven s'était étrangement rapproché d'Axel, l'éloignant ainsi de l'argenté qui n'avait pas passé de temps seul avec lui depuis et Dieu sait combien il en avait besoin. Terra et Aqua s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux pour officialiser leur relation, Larxène avait prit soin de Demyx qui semblait déprimé depuis la disparition de Zexion, dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé mais qui avait quand même eu droit à une stèle près de celle d'Ienzo dans la citadelle.

Ce qui laissait Riku avec Sora et quand ce dernier restait seul pour essayer de se calmer, Riku avait besoin d'inverser les rôles et d'être consolé par la seule personne qui restait: Marluxia.

Il avait échangé avec ce dernier certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé partager avec une autre personne qu'Axel. Il aurait eu envie de rester avec lui, de dormir dans ses bras comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il allait mal, de se blottir contre lui pour pleurer en silence, sans un mot.

Mais pour le moment, la présence de Ventus avait tout chamboulée et il c'était accaparé Axel étant la seule personne qu'il semblait connaître, ses deux amis mis à part.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient eux aussi de noir vêtus, pleurant sur les épaules de leur amis et des parents venus pour l'occasion. Les enfants, les amis et les proches de la jeune fille avaient tous fait le déplacement pour les funérailles dans la grande ville.

Squall, Cloud et tous les autres étaient aussi présents pour présenter leurs condoléances et malgré tout, Sephiroth avait tenu à être là.

Il y avait tellement de monde… toutes ses personnes présentes pour une occasion si sombre et si cruelle…

Yen Sid s'avança pour commencer l'éloge funéraire et tout le monde l'écouta, attentivement et solennellement. Les mots qu'il employa furent touchant, poignant et douloureux mais tellement apaisants, même si elle n'avait pas été à l'origine même de sa profonde douleur durant les derniers mois, L'argenté gardait d'elle un souvenir joyeux et chaleureux de cette fille qui avait représenté le mal et la douleur pour lui.

Elle avait disparu dans une situation affreuse, elle devait avoir la conscience peu tranquille en laissant derrière elle une personne qu'elle avait grandement aimée et surtout respectée mais surtout torturée. Riku ressentit une profonde douleur à l'intérieur de son cœur lorsque le cercueil blanc de la jeune princesse de cœur fut mis en terre. Elle disparaissait vraiment en laissant pour seul et unique souvenir, celui d'une amie chère et fidèle dont la bravoure et le courage lui auront coûté la vie mais aura sauver celle de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Puis vint le tour du discours que Demyx avait préparé pour Zexion. Qui aurait cru que Demyx, le simple et amusant Demyx aurait pu écrire un jour un éloge aussi beau et aussi poignant sur une personne et encore mois sur Zexion.

Amitié sincère, force de caractère et humour pas toujours clair, Zexion avait été décrit comme l'ami le plus gentil et le plus vertueux du monde. Toujours là quand il le faut, ou pas s'était empressé de penser Riku. Il savait toujours parfaitement quoi dire, comme si il connaissait les personnes suffisamment bien pour se permettre de leur donner des conseils.

Toujours prêt à aider les autres malgré un air renfrogné en permanence, il était et resterait un être doté d'un cœur immense. Après ces moments douloureux, la famille de la jeune fille organisa ce qui aurait pu s'approcher d'une fête mais c'était plus un dîner en famille et entre amis qui invitaient tous ceux présents.

Alors que tout le monde s'affairait à se servir de quoi manger dans la grande cour de la citadelle, Riku alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la basse ville, son verre de Whisky la main. Il porta la boisson à sa bouche et le temps qu'elle descende dans sa gorge, il sentit la douleur de l'alcool faire effet et par la même occasion effacer un peu la peine.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta peine se noyer dans l'alcool.

-Tu trinques avec moi?

Marluxia vint s'asseoir près de lui et approcha son propre verre de Whisky de celui de Riku pour trinquer.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda l'argenté.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens? Son ami hocha de la tête et le jeune homme aux cheveux roses poursuivit. Je te rassure, toujours aussi vide. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je suis triste de perdre Zexion et Kairi, quoi que Kairi…

Riku le molesta mollement d'une tape sur l'épaule tout en rigolant, sachant qu'il disait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

-Mais je ne ressens rien pas la moindre peine… rien, le vide comme toujours. Mais tu sais ce qui est pire? Et ça je te le dois. C'est que j'ai mauvaise conscience maintenant à cause de ça. Tu nous as appris à avoir des remords quand on jugeait une action méchante et injustifiée. Là c'est pareil, je me sens coupable de ne pas être triste, de ne pas ressentir de peine pour Zexion. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre?

-Non… au contraire, ça te rend plus humain.

-Alors ne m'envie pas cette peine que je ne ressens pas mais que je m'invente parce que c'est pas cool du tout!

Ils se mirent à rire et trinquèrent une seconde fois avant de boire leur verre cul sec. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux et en se tournant ils virent arriver Axel, l'air inquiet et regardant par tout autour de lui comme si il était poursuivi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Axel? Demanda ironiquement Marluxia en voyant l'état de son ami.

-Ne prononce pas mon non, il serait capable de l'entendre et de me retrouver.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda Riku.

-De Ven! Je ne le supporte plus. Il me suis partout, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, je ne peux même pas aller pisser tranquille! Ce mec est un vrai pot de colle! Vivement qu'il se trouve une copine! Malru d'amour tu pourrais nous laisser tous les deux et monter la garde ou tendre un piège à Ven si tu le vois tu seras gentil.

Le roux vint s'asseoir à la place de son ami Simili et posa sa main sur le genoux de l'argenté.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présents ses derniers temps. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Parce que je sais que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et que quand tu as besoin de moi, j'ai tendance à être ailleurs qu'avec toi. J'espère que tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi.

-Je ne sais plus Axel. Est-ce que c'est vraiment raisonnable? Je viens de perdre mes pouvoirs, je ne vais donc pas aller vivre à Twilight Town, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec vous tous…

-Mais qu'Est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre tout ça? Est-ce que tu as besoin de tes pouvoirs pour être avec moi? Est-ce que pour m'aimer tu en as besoin? Je me fiche de ça. Ce que je veux c'est toi. Que tu sois là que tu continues de m'apprendre à être humain! Je veux que tu sois celui que tu as été avec moi ces dernières semaines.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant chez moi? Je ne suis qu'un…

-Qu'un Humain. Oui c'Est-ce que tu es et ce que je ne suis pas. Ça suffit pour que tu sois intéressent. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu doutes encore de toi? Je croyais que tu étais fort ici et là. Dit il en pointant son doigt vers sa tête et son cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te battes, que tu sois fort, je peux être fort pour nous deux de ce côté-là. Mais moi j'ai besoin que tu sois fort de ce côté-là! Pour m'aider à exister. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Riku tout en s'approchant de lui et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

Comme si à ce moment là ils étaient les deux seuls êtres sur terre, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, Ven y compris. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Axel pouvait avoir autre chose à faire que de rester avec lui, une personne à consoler, une personne dont il devait prendre soin.

D'un coup il s'en voulut. Mais ne s'approcha pas, il les regarda comme tous les autres et le silence se fit pendant la durée de leur baiser. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin que tout le monde détourna le regard et qu'ils se remirent à parler.

Riku se tourna vers le buffet et se rendit compte que les gens parlaient à voix basse. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'attention qu'ils avaient suscité. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était content de sa relation avec le roux. Ça lui faisait plaisir de choquer les gens. Même si le lieu n'était pas vraiment approprié.

Une autre chose de peu appropriée se passa mais étrangement, personne ne fit d'objection. Avant d'annoncer la nouvelle, Terra et Aqua avait demandé aux parents de la défunte si ils pouvaient l'annoncer et ce fut avec un oui de joie que la mère de Kairi accepta.

-Aqua et moi allons nous marier. Riku se releva pour aller féliciter les futurs époux quand il fut stoppé par Ven qui lui attrapa le poignet.

-Je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne savais pas pour toi et Axel et je sais que la mort de Zexion et de Kairi a sûrement du te faire beaucoup de mal et Axel n'était pas là pour t'aider… je suis sincèrement désolé.

-C'est rien. Il est là maintenant.

-C'est peut être méchant ce que je vais dire mais… J'arrive pas à être heureux pour eux. Il jeta un œil à Terra et Aqua qui recevaient toutes sortes de félicitations.

-Pourtant il le faut. Je sais que ça fait mal de voir les autres être heureux alors que nous on souffre. Surtout quand on a l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout. Mais c'est faux. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Les tiens sont restés fermés trop longtemps.

-Axel disait vrai… tu es quelqu'un de génial. J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble.

-Merci… je te souhaite la même chose.

Riku se dirigea vers Terra, en pleine discussion avec le Roi.

-… Je suis tellement content. Terra, vraiment je te félicite.

-Il fallait bien que toutes ses erreurs servent à quelque chose après tout.

-Ha Riku!

-Félicitations. Il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire sincère avant que Terra ne resserre sa prise sur sa main.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez à tous vous excuser? Je n'en veux à personne sauf à moi-même et je n'arrive même pas à me présenter mes propres excuses…

-Je t'ai donné mes pouvoir et je te les ai repris… c'Est-ce qu'on appelle du vol il me semble.

-Non! Certainement pas. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. C'est comme si j'avais un grand frère en quelque sorte.

-Et bien en parlant de ça… J'ai demandé à Ven de devenir mon témoin et il m'en faudrait un autre… alors Est-ce que mon second petit frère accepterait d'être mon témoin au mariage?

-Deuxième petit frère? Ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir Terra. Merci.

-Aqua aurait aimé que Kairi soit sa demoiselle d'honneur mais…

-Oui…

-Au fait Riku. Ça tien toujours pour l'année prochaine? Demanda le Roi.

-Pour l'année prochaine? Vous voulez parler de la mission? Le Roi acquiesça. Mais comment voulez vous que je fasse pour me battre si je n'ai plus le pouvoir de Keyblade?

-Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution.

-Je suis prêts à laisser mes pouvoirs si il le faut. De toutes façons Aqua est assez forte pour nous protéger tous les deux.

-Terra je…

-Si tu acceptes tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu pourras aller à Twilight Town avec les Similis et te battre aux côtés de Sora.

Ha oui… c'est vrai que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, Sora avait été nommé Maître de la Keyblade, plus par défaut à cause de la perte de ses pouvoirs que par sa force véritable.

-Tu sais que si tu acceptes, il ne sera pas impossible de te donner le Titre de Maîtrise que tu mérites tout autant que Sora. Tu as perdu tes pouvoirs c'est pour ça que Sora à été élu mais tu le mérites tout autant. Rien n'impose qu'il n'y est qu'un Maître de la Keyblade tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire … bien sûr que j'aimerai, mais je ne veux pas que Terra perdre ses pouvoirs à cause de moi.

-On trouvera une solution.

Alors que le Roi et Riku se serrèrent la main, Terra sourit. Riku était devenu tellement grand et intelligent… il ressentait toujours au fond de ce jeune homme de 18ans la sincérité et la bonté du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré. Il était fière qu'il soit ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il était fière de lui comme d'un père.

À défaut de ne pas avoir eu de père pendant un long moment, aujourd'hui deux homme se bousculaient à sa porte pour lui montrer leur fierté. Pour lui, Terra était plus comme un grand frère, peut être à cause de son âge. Il ne connaissait pas son âge mais savait qu'il était plus proche de lui que d'Eraqus.

* * *

Le Soleil éternellement déclinant de Twilight Town illuminait le ciel alors que le manteau en cuir noir d'un homme clochait dans le paysage si agréable de la petite ville.

D'un pas lent mais pourtant assuré, il se dirigeait vers la haute tour de la gare pour en monter les escaliers un à un avant de se retrouver à son sommet pour enfin s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il sortit de sous son manteau, une glace à l'eau de mer qui par on ne savait quel miracle n'avait pas fondue de part la chaleur ambiante de la ville.

Tout en mangeant la glace, il plongea son autre main dans la poche de son vêtement pour en sortir une bille bleue qu'il tendit à bout de bras devant lui, juste en face du soleil pour regarder à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre avant de sentir une main sur sa tête arracher le morceau de tissu qui lui couvrait toujours le crâne.

-Il fait chaud, pourquoi tu gardes ta capuche? En se tournant il vit clairement la chevelure de feu d'Axel qui vint se poser juste à côté de lui.

-Je sais pas. J'aime bien. Comme ça au moins les enfants ne viennent pas me demander combien de sans cœurs j'ai tué aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait encore autant de sans-cœur…

-C'Est-ce que je me dis tout le temps quand je vais dans de nouveaux mondes. Au fait, j'ai vu Ven et Terra cet aprèm… ils te saluent et Aqua attend qu'on vienne manger chez eux un de ces quatre avec les autres.

-T'en dis quoi?

-J'ai bien envie d'aller passer un petit moment à la Contrée du Départ, Histoire de prendre des vacances. Le Roi me gave avec ses missions de repérage. Sora est sur le point de caquer aussi.

-Riku…

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Axel. Le roux l'attira vers lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du roux pour regarder le soleil décliner lentement avec lui, un petit rituel qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire quand Riku revenait de ses missions de plusieurs jours.

-J'ai envie de prendre un bain.

-Quelle coïncidence, j'en ai fait couler un.

-Je t'aime. Il se retourna et embrassa le roux avant de lui donner sa glace pour qu'il la termine. Ils redescendirent de la tour, traversèrent la place et descendirent jusqu'à la place du trame pour enfin entrer dans le petit patio dans lequel se trouvaient d'autres portes. Ils entrèrent dans la première à droite pour enfin rentrer dans la maison qui était la leur aujourd'hui.

Ils montèrent dans les escaliers de leur habitation pour se rendre à la salle de bain dans laquelle une baignoire les attendait, fumante et odorante. Riku essaya d'enlever ses vêtements mais malheureusement pour lui, Axel qui était en train de l'embrasser en même temps ne lui permit pas de les retirer, ce fut mutuellement qu'ils comprirent qu'ils devaient se déshabiller.

Axel lui avait manqué. Quatre jours à se balader dans les rues de Paris n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable, surtout quand on était seul. Encore si Sora avait pu l'accompagner…

Mais c'était finit, Axel était là et tout allait bien se passer.

Ils rentrèrent dans la baignoire tout en s'embrassant. Il s'allongea sur Riku tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que l'eau arrivait à ses joues, voir même à ses yeux.

Les mains du roux se baladait sur le corps très musclé de l'argenté qui avait quand même pas mal changé. Sa peau était un peu plus brune à force de mission au soleil et surtout il avait prit du muscle. Les muscles des ses bras étaient saillants et ses abdos étaient beaucoup plus sculptés, son corps avait tellement changé qu'il était devenu plus masculin que son amant. Il était capable de le porter et de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il avait grandit aussi. Il avait quasiment la même taille qu'Axel, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il aimait qu'Axel soit ce qu'on appelle le dominant et le fait qu'il soit presque plus grand que lui et plus fort surtout changeait quelque chose dans leur rapport de force. Pourtant malgré tout, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé.

Il y avait quatre ans qu'ils avaient perdu Kairi, quatre ans qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs grâce à cette sphère bleue qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble avec pour voisins les autres Similis qui venaient manger tous les soirs avec eux. Trois ans que Riku était au service du Roi et deux ans que Terra et Aqua étaient parents d'une petite fille au cheveux bleue qui portait le nom de Kairi.

Le corps de Riku plaisait toujours à Axel. Il aimait le toucher, le caresser et voir les effets qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. La bouche sensuelle de Riku s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper l'air et de long gémissement que généraient les mains de son amant sur son corps.

-Fait moi l'amour Axel.

Le roux se redressa et regarda l'argenté gémir avant de lui dire:

-Tu crois que je suis en train de faire quoi là? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Pardon… mais j'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer…

La main experte du roux se glissa sur ses abdos pour continuer et caresser son sexe déjà bien éveillé. Le souffle chaud d'Axel sur sa peau lui faisait perdre la tête et il ne réfléchissait même plus, il sentait, c'est tout ce qui importait, les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait sur sa peau.

Les jambes athlétiques d'Axel se glissaient entre les siennes pour qu'il soulève son bassin alors que la bouche rosée du plus âgé attrapa la sienne afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Riku n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après ces quatre années, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Axel était toujours présent, toujours aussi beau, comme au premier jour. Peut être le fait qu'Axel soit encore et toujours un Simili y faisait beaucoup.

Alors que le plus jeune jouit en embrassant son amant, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte d'entrée.

-Axel! Bordel! Où Est-ce que t'as foutu mes affaires?

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a encore? Demanda Riku en entendant la gracieuse voix de Marluxia hurler dans le couloir dans lequel il s'était permit d'entrée. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain pour les voir tous les deux, Riku, suffoquant, à peine remis de son orgasme.

-Ho! Je te parle. Ha tiens, salut Riku. Bon tu me réponds tête de…

-Ne termine pas ta phrase par pitié Marluxia. Supplia l'argenté en se redressant sous les bras d'Axel qui regardait son voisin avec colère.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu passes ta vie à nous interrompre!

-J'ai fait des progrès! Ça va faire deux mois que je ne vous ai pas interrompu alors que vous étiez dans votre chambre. Mais vous faites pas de bruits aussi. Larxène elle quand je lui fait l'amour elle fait du bruit! Au moins on sait qu'elle ressent quelque chose.

-J'étais de corvée de linge cette semaine. À ton avis où se trouve ton lingue précédemment salle?

-Étant donné que tu as tendance à négliger ton boulot ces derniers temps, je dirais encore à sa place.

-Ferme là et va voir dans la laverie. Idiot.

-Qu'Est-ce que Larxène nous a fait de bon ce soir?

-Ce soir comme Sora et Demyx viennent manger elle va faire des sushis.

C'était une chose à laquelle Riku avait du mal à faire rentrer dans sa tête. Sora et Demyx venait d'entamer leur neuvièmement mois de relation sérieuse. Des fois, quand Sora et Riku avaient des missions ensembles le plus jeune demandait des conseilles à son meilleur ami pour sa relation avec le Simili et malgré tout ils étaient heureux ensemble…

Eraqus avait définitivement disparu de la surface de la terre mais cette fois-ci, ce fut dans la douceur et surtout avec bonne conscience qu'il s'en alla et laissa à Terra le soin de reprendre en main la formation des futures Maîtres de la Keyblade avec l'aide d'Aqua et de Ven.

Le Roi faisait ce qu'on peut appeler de la retraite anticipé, puisqu'il laissait aux deux Maîtres de la Keyblade s'occuper des problèmes qui consistaient uniquement à surveiller les quelques mondes des sans cœurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

En parallèle de ses missions, Sora avait terminé le lycée depuis deux ans déjà et par moment, il lui arrivait de retourner sur l'Île du Destin pour aller regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'arbre penché et comme si c'était fait exprès, Riku se trouvait toujours là, lui aussi pour le consoler quand le manque venait à se faire trop fort.

Tout le monde était heureux et Riku le premier. Ses pensées allaient souvent vers Zexion. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il serait en train de faire si il était toujours là. Peut être continuerait-t-il les recherches sur les Similis et les sans cœurs… peut être se serait-t-il installé avec Demyx et Sora serait peut être tout seul aujourd'hui.

Le clame était revenu dans les mondes et la surveillance des deux Maîtres de la Keyblade y faisait beaucoup. Les Keyblades quant à elles avaient finit pas se réconcilier, plus de guerre et de mésentente entre elles. Elles avaient apprit à se faire toutes petites et à cacher leur ego surdimensionné.

Plus d'Ansem. Plus de Xehanort et plus de Xemnas… quel plaisir de se sentir seul dans son propre corps. Sora ne pouvait pas en dire autant puisque Roxas était toujours là. Ils avaient appris à cohabiter ensemble et ça semblait leur réussir.

Depuis qu'Ansem avait disparu, Riku ne faisait plus de cauchemars, il ne sentait plus ce poids à l'intérieur de lui qui le faisait se sentir si sale. Il terminait ses journées dans les bras aimants d'Axel, serrant contre son corps frêle celui plus homme de l'argenté.

Peut être que d'aimer un Simili était la vrai façon d'aimer et d'apprendre à aimer? Peut être que les erreurs commises par Riku depuis tout ce temps n'étaient destinées qu'à rééquilibrer son karma pour vivre un bonheur égal à sa peine. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il pensait.

**To Be Continued... One Day.**

* * *

**C'est la fin... Potentielle. Si vous voulez savoir d'autres choses à propos de la vie des persos après toutes cette histoire. Si cette fin ne vous paraît pas assez complète... Faites moi part de vos impressions. Je crois que c'est le moment!**

**En tous les cas, je dois avouer que je suis fière de moi puisque je ne m'étais vraiment pas imaginée arriver jusqu'ici. 30 chapitres c'est pour moi un record pour le moment. Mais mon plus grand record c'est d'avoir réussit à avoir autant de commentraires!**

**Je teins donc à remercie tous ceux dont les commentaires ont été d'une grande utilité et surtout d'une sincérité profonde et même parfois un peu brusque... c'est grace à ça que j'ai pu remettre en cause mon travail pour progresser. Ce n'est jamais agréable de recevoir une critique mais dans le fond c'est tellement formateur. **

**Je tiens à remercier Hinata Lou qui a commenter, il me semble l'integralité des chapitres et au près de qui je m'excuse pour le dernier chapitre... ;)**

**Un grand Merci à Laemia pour ses commentaires très instructifs. **

**et aussi un grand merci à :**

**Niemand-ist-da, Kino-Yaoiste, Cassie , Kuro Shirone, Shinigamylle et Ratchetsonic. **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire. si ce n'est pas le cas... tant pis. lol. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et surtout rien d'important à dire. Sinon dans ce cas**** je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire:**

**à plus **

**Ryuuketsu-Chan**


End file.
